N6 Epilogue
by Lady Balkys
Summary: Dans un champ de ruines, alors que tout est à reconstruire, Shion veut encore croire à son rêve...  SUITE en ligne : Trois ans plus tard, Shion, devenu président de sa ville, attend...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de N°6 appartiennent exclusivement à Atsuko Asano.

Cette fic est un cadeau à ma team de Yaoi et Yuri où je sévis comme correctrice et prochainement traductrice, plus particulièrement à Ame, Sayoko, Midori et Pierrou qui ont taffé comme des dingues pour nous offrir une très bonne VF de cette série. Elle reste pour moi et pour elles un véritable coup de cœur et un magnifique sans faute, et aussi à Xupz, Nott, qui me doivent deux bières et du chocolat, Keitaro, Sorginia, Idyllik, Amyriel, entre autres, en remerciement à des heures de délire sur le chan et parce que j'admets : moi aussi, je voudrais bien un épisode bonus dans le genre de ce que je vais vous raconter... ^^' !

Bonne lecture à tous !

_**N°6 - Épilogue**_

« … Ah et n'oubliez pas de vérifier les réserves de carburants... On en est où, pour les médicaments ? Quelqu'un a pu joindre les entrepôts de ravitaillement d'urgence ?... »

Si beaucoup de gens se demandaient encore qui était cet adolescent aux cheveux blancs arrivé d'on ne sait où, peu après la chute du Mur, avec une chienne, un bébé et un rat, tous reconnaissaient qu'il avait pris la situation en main avec une énergie et un talent absolument extraordinaire. Alors même que les survivants de N°6 et ceux du dehors se regardaient, perdus au milieu des décombres, il avait débarqué, regardé tout le monde, hoché la tête, l'air très sérieux et depuis, il organisait la survie de tous, sans distinction, avec l'aide de tous ceux qui le voulaient.

« ...On en est où du recensement des gens ? »

Autour de lui, se trouvaient présentement quatre personnes, trois femmes et un homme. D'autres allaient et venaient autour d'eux, collectant des informations, en amenant, faisant comme ils pouvaient.

Des abris de fortune avaient été montés pour soigner les blessés, quelques caisses de ravitaillement trouvées par-ci par-là serviraient pour le plus urgent, mais le chaos était inimaginable. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que l'opération militaire de la veille, tout comme les guêpes, avait fait du ménage. En fait, il ne restait en tout et pour tout que quelques centaines, peut-être un millier ?, de personnes en vie, la plupart totalement perdues, totalement désemparées, n'ayant rien compris à ce qui s'était passé.

«… Ah, et pour l'eau on a du nouveau ?…

- Les réserves de la ville n'ont pas été touchées… On n'en sait pas plus pour le moment… répondit une des femmes. Marianne est allée voir, on verra ce qu'elle dira.

- À l'extérieur, par contre, niveau eau, il n'y a plus rien, soupira l'homme.

- Les citernes de la ville devraient suffire pour tout le monde, vu le nombre que nous sommes maintenant. Le stock de bouteilles que nous avons trouvées devrait nous permettre de tenir un peu, en rationnant bien, dit le garçon. Quelqu'un sait où est Fred ? »

L'adolescent berçait doucement le bébé, qu'il n'avait pas lâché une seconde. Ce dernier gazouillait doucement dans ses bras, tout à fait calme.

« Il était parti voir on en était pour les véhicules, répondit l'homme.

- Il va falloir s'organiser très vite pour les morts… Comment on pourrait faire ?… demanda une autre femme. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça…

- Vu la situation, je ne vois guère qu'une immense fosse commune… grogna l'homme.

- Malheureusement, moi aussi… dit tristement l'adolescent. Nous n'avons pas le temps de les recenser, ni de les identifier… Ça me rend malade, mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux et il faut d'abord nous occuper des vivants. On a de la chance d'être au tout début du printemps, ça nous laisse quelques jours… Mais il faudra de toute façon faire très vite… »

Un autre homme, assez jeune, fatigué mais l'air joyeux, arriva près d'eux :

« Ah, Jacques ! s'exclama l'adolescent. Te revoilà ?

- Oui oui, c'est moi ! Tu vas être content, Shion, le recensement est lancé ! J'ai pu trouver une cinquantaine de personnes, et figure-toi que dans le tas, il y a trois professeurs qui ont réussi à nous trouver de quoi écrire, en allant piquer dans les réserves de leur école !… Du coup, tout le monde a des cahiers et des stylos, en attendant mieux… Et là ça va, ils se sont dispatchés pour aller interroger tout le monde. Comme on a déjà demandé aux gens de ne pas bouger pour le moment, enfin autant que possible, ça devrait aller…

- Ah ben voilà une bonne nouvelle !

- Oui ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, on a croisé trois militaires et ils nous ont dit qu'ils allaient voir si ils pouvaient trouver des tentes en plus, des couvertures, enfin bref de quoi faire que le plus de gens possibles passe la nuit à l'abri… »

Shion resta surpris. Les derniers militaires qu'il avait croisés n'étaient pas si conciliants… Mais après tout, toute aide était la bienvenue. Le garçon sourit :

« C'est bien, si eux aussi nous aident.

- Je crois que vu les circonstances, dit encore Jacques, tout le monde a compris que le plus urgent est de survivre et qu'on réglerait les vieux problèmes plus tard.

- J'espère ! »

Un cri les fit tous sursauter :

« SHION ! »

L'adolescent était littéralement stupéfait, les yeux ronds. Il se retourna pour regarder sans y croire la femme qui courrait vers lui, en larmes, et un sourire incrédule se fit sur ses lèvres.

« Maman ?... »

Les autres le regardèrent faire quelques pas et la femme se jeter à son cou.

« Shion... !... »

Le garçon maintint comme il put le bébé d'une main pour passer un bras autour des épaules de sa mère, au bord des larmes lui aussi :

« Tu vas bien, Maman ?

- Oui... »

Elle s'écarta un peu en essuyant ses yeux :

« Ça va... J'étais si inquiète, ça fait des heures que je te cherche... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? Et tes yeux ? Tu es malade ?

- Non, non... Un peu trop long à te raconter tout de suite, mais je vais bien aussi, ne t'en fais pas. »

Un peu contrarié de se retrouver à l'étroit entre eux, le bébé poussa un petit cri qui les fit sursauter tous deux. Shion se recula d'un pas par réflexe en lui disant :

« Oh, désolé... Tu étais si sage que je t'avais oublié... »

Le bébé lui répondit un regard courroucé. Shion lui sourit :

« Allez, fais pas la tête... »

Sa mère regarda le bébé, intriguée :

« Shion ?... Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

- Je l'ai sauvé dans l'attaque du quartier ouest hier... »

Les autres se regardaient et seul Jacques osa approcher :

« Euh, Shion ?...

- J'arrive, Jacques, pardon ! Je te présente ma maman... Maman, c'est Jacques, le premier qui est venu m'aider à voir un peu ce qu'on pouvait faire.

- Enchanté, madame.

- Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Karan... Vous avez besoin de mon aide ? »

Shion sourit alors que le bébé gazouillait dans ses bras.

« Toute aide est la bienvenue... répondit Jacques.

- Oui, dit Shion. Mais en fait ça ne va pas trop mal... Enfin, je m'attendais vraiment à ce que les gens de la ville et ceux de dehors veuillent se battre, mais ça va plutôt bien... Ah, Jacques, si, il y a une chose que tu peux faire, c'est te mettre d'accord avec les gens qui recensent pour mettre les enfants isolés à part... Ça serait bien qu'on les regroupe, ça faciliterait les recherches de leurs parents ou de leurs proches s'il leur en reste et sinon ça nous permettrait au moins de les gérer comme il faut...

- D'accord, je vois ça tout de suite !

- Je vais vous aider, dit Karan. Tu veux me laisser ton bébé, Shion ? ajouta-t-elle. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir autre chose à faire que de t'en occuper...

- Oh, ne te dérange pas...

- Mais si, oh, ne commence pas ! Ça ne me gêne pas, occupe-toi de ce que tu veux faire. »

Shion sourit. Sa mère le connaissait trop bien. Il lui tendit doucement le bébé en lui disant :

« Je te laisse à ma maman, mon poussin, tu seras sage ? »

Le bébé gazouilla encore, tout sourire, et tendit ses petits bras vers Karan. Elle le prit doucement. Shion embrassa doucement la joue de sa mère et lui dit gentiment :

« À tout à l'heure.

- Oui ! »

Shion la regarda s'éloigner avec Jacques et retourna vers les autres :

« Excusez-moi, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu... Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? »

Les choses se compliquèrent un peu plus tard avec l'arrivée de quelques caïds du quartier ouest bien remontés contre N°6. Ils géraient les réserves d'essence de l'extérieur et ne voyaient aucune raison de les partager avec les survivants de la ville. Shion essayait de leur expliquer qu'ils allaient tous mourir ensemble comme des idiots s'ils ne s'aidaient pas et eux semblaient avoir de plus en plus envie de passer leurs nerfs sur lui lorsque Marianne, la jeune femme qui était partie voir les réserves d'eau de la ville, revint.

Elle était à l'avant d'une jeep conduite par un homme à l'air grave, visiblement en treillis, et d'autres jeeps et des camions de l'armée suivaient. Marianne sauta au sol dès que la jeep s'arrêta. Bien qu'inquiet, Shion vint vers elle. Les autres se regardaient, alarmés et ceux parmi les caïds qui étaient armés sortirent leurs armes.

« Marianne ? Ça va ? s'enquit immédiatement Shion.

- Oui, oui, ça va. Bon alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle...

- Euh, commence par la bonne ?

- Les citernes sont intactes.

- Et la mauvaise ?

- Confirmation du black-out électrique. Il faut des groupes électrogènes pour réactionner les pompes... L'armée en a, mais manque d'essence.

- D'accord... »

Shion jeta un œil derrière lui. Négocier de l'essence contre de l'eau était cohérent et la seule solution viable pour les deux camps, mais les caïds accepteraient-ils de négocier avec les militaires ?

Le chauffeur de la première jeep était descendu et Shion, lorsqu'il le vit, resta un instant impressionné et pour cause : c'était un gaillard de près de deux mètres, vêtu d'un débardeur noir et d'un treillis élimé, très honorablement musclé et qui contemplait la scène avec sévérité. Mis à part un revolver à la ceinture, il ne semblait pas armé, pas plus que les soldats qui descendaient des autres véhicules.

Shion se sentit définitivement minuscule quand cet homme s'approcha de lui :

« C'est vous qui essayez d'organiser un peu ce bordel ?

- Euh, oui oui... Je m'appelle Shion.

- Colonel Blacksteel. Suite à un certain nombre de décès dans mon état-major et à, euh, une mise à la retraite anticipée des quelques généraux restants qui parlaient d'envoyer des tanks finir de raser je sais plus quoi dehors, j'ai pris le commandement des troupes survivantes. »

Le sous-entendu de la « mise à la retraite anticipée » fit rigoler Shion qui opina :

« Je vois... dit-il.

- Alors j'avoue, suite à quelques dissensions, ils m'avaient envoyé gérer la logistique, j'ai pas pané grand-chose à ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Mais bon, nécessité fait loi et en période de crise, le seul devoir du soldat, c'est de protéger les civils. Alors vous pouvez compter sur moi et mes hommes.

- Merci, Colonel. Vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber, c'est justement de matériel et d'organisation que nous avons besoin...

- Et aussi de groupes électrogènes, je crois ?

- Oui, apparemment.

- Ça j'en ai à la pelle, mais j'aurais pas assez d'essence pour les faire tourner. J'ai déjà envoyé pas mal d'ingénieurs voir si on pouvait faire redémarrer la centrale électrique, mais aux dernières nouvelles, c'est pas gagné. Cette maudite tornade a fait de gros dégâts...

- Elle nous a débarrassés de ces fichues guêpes, c'est déjà ça... soupira Marianne.

- Ouais... En espérant qu'elles ne reviennent pas... Ces saloperies ont tué les trois quarts de la ville...

- Elles ne reviendront pas, ne vous en faites pas, dit tranquillement Shion. Bon, alors moi aussi, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... continua-t-il.

- Allez-y ? le relança Blacksteel.

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que de l'essence, ces messieurs là-bas en ont. La mauvaise, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas décidés à nous en donner... »

Blacksteel regarda les caïds et devina sans mal que les négociations allaient être âpres et même que si elles n'étaient qu'âpres, ça serait le bonheur.

Quelques-uns de ses soldats vinrent vers lui :

« Mon colonel, que fait-on pour le moment ?

- Distribuez des couvertures, de l'eau, des biscuits et montez des tentes là où vous pouvez. Shion, j'ai ordonné le nettoyage de plusieurs bâtiments de la ville, dont deux hôpitaux. On vous tiendra informé pour qu'on puisse y transporter des blessés dès que les cadavres seront évacués et les locaux désinfectés

- Merci beaucoup, Colonel. » répondit Shion.

Finalement, ce grand bonhomme était plutôt rassurant.

Mais l'arrivée de l'armée avait ravivé la peur des survivants de l'extérieur et ces derniers étaient très nerveux. Leur appréhension se changea cependant en stupéfaction lorsqu'ils virent les soldats décharger des caisses de provisions et des piles de couvertures des camions... Le fait que les survivants de N°6, mêlés à eux, ne montrent pas spécialement d'émotion, à part du soulagement, les convainquit rapidement des bonnes intentions des militaires.

Blacksteel accompagna Shion et Marianne vers les caïds et les autres. Ces derniers étaient de fait plus mal à l'aise à cause des armes des caïds qu'à cause des soldats.

Marianne expliqua rapidement la situation. Les caïds gardaient leurs armes bien en vue. Blacksteel semblait s'en contrefoutre royalement. Il avait croisé les bras, fermement planté sur ses pieds. Il écouta Shion reprendre à la suite de la jeune femme :

« Voilà, donc sans votre essence, nous ne pouvons pas actionner les groupes électrogènes pour relancer les pompes des citernes de la ville... »

Sur les quatre caïds, un semblait prêt à accepter, deux étaient sceptiques et le quatrième par contre s'écria violemment :

« C'est ça, filer de l'essence aux soldats ! Pour qu'ils fassent le plein de leurs tanks et qu'ils reviennent nous achever ? »

La réponse de Blacksteel ne fut, elle, absolument pas agressive :

« Ça fait un bail que les tanks ont des moteurs électriques. »

Shion eut un sourire malgré lui et se gratta la tête. C'est le moment que choisit Hamlet, parti dormir dans la capuche de son manteau, pour pointer son museau sur son épaule. Shion le caressa en disant :

« S'il vous plaît, je sais ce qui c'est passé hier, j'y étais... Mais le Mur est tombé aujourd'hui. Si nous n'arrivons pas à nous faire confiance, nous n'arriverons à rien... Tout le monde a besoin d'eau et sans votre essence, nous allons en manquer très vite. »

Mais cette déclaration ne fit qu'augmenter la colère du caïd :

« Plutôt crever que de filer une goutte d'essence à ces connards ! T'es vraiment qu'un petit con si tu les crois après le massacre d'hier ! »

Shion eut un nouveau sourire, cette fois plus triste :

« S'il n'y avait eu que le massacre, hier... Mais bon, hier, c'est le passé. N°6 est un champ de ruines. Aussi effroyables qu'aient été les massacres, les assassinats, la répression depuis des décennies, ceux qui les ont ordonnés sont morts. Hier, l'extérieur a failli disparaître et ce matin, la population de N°6 aussi. Là, il ne reste que des pauvres gens qui veulent juste vivre, des deux côtés d'un mur qui n'existe plus que dans vos têtes ! s'écria plus vivement Shion. Aussi légitime que soit votre colère, elle ne fera pas revenir les morts, elle ne changera rien à ce qui a été fait et surtout, aujourd'hui, elle n'a plus lieu d'être ! Vous nous condamnez tous si vous ne comprenez pas que nous ne pouvons survivre qu'ensemble ! »

Un long silence suivit. Shion regardait son adversaire droit dans les yeux sans du tout se rendre compte qu'autour d'eux, tout le monde le regardait lui avec admiration, étonnement ou pour Blacksteel, un sincère respect. Ce gamin, décidément, en imposait de sagesse et d'énergie.

En face pourtant, l'homme tremblait de rage, serrant son fusil dans ses mains. Accepter les paroles de Shion était juste impossible pour lui, et c'était bel et bien sur le garçon que toute sa haine se cristallisait désormais.

La suite se passa très vite et Shion, sur le coup, d'ailleurs, ne comprit rien.

Il vola tout simplement trois mètres en arrière et s'assomma à moitié en retombant au sol. Un coup de feu éclata, un bruit de bagarre suivit et tout un coup, une voix ramena le silence en criant d'un ton sans appel :

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! »

Ce cri ramena Shion au présent.

Il était allongé sur le sol et se redressa sur ses bras. Le spectacle le fit écarquiller les yeux : Blacksteel tenait d'une main plus que ferme le canon du fusil pourtant braqué sur lui et encore fumant. Les autres s'étaient écartés, le laissant face à l'homme. Au sommet d'un tas de ruines voisin se trouvaient plusieurs silhouettes que le jeune homme n'identifia pas réellement car il réalisa brutalement que du sang coulait sur le bras du soldat. Le garçon bondit sur ses jambes, horrifié :

« Colonel ! »

Derrière Shion, les soldats avaient stoppé leur distribution et regardaient très attentivement ce qui se passait mais, puisque leur supérieur était debout et ne les avait pas appelés, ils ne s'approchèrent pas, restant cependant visiblement très vigilants.

Le grand homme lâcha le fusil alors que la voix qui avait crié reprenait, moins fort mais toujours très fermement :

« Toi, tu lâches ton putain de fusil tout de suite !

- Ce connard est armé, Freedom ! répliqua l'homme.

- Le seul mec qui s'est servi de son arme, c'est toi, alors tu fermes ta gueule et tu lâches ce fusil ! Je le répéterai pas une troisième fois ! »

Shion avait couru vers Blacksteel qui recula d'un pas pour regarder un grand homme blond, borgne, descendre du tas de graviers, visiblement furieux :

« Tu trouves pas qu'il y a assez de cadavres ici ? » cracha-t-il en arrachant le fusil des mains de l'homme qui le lui tendait craintivement.

Shion regarda le grand blond puis Blacksteel, ce dernier avait bel et bien pris une balle dans le bras.

« T'inquiète petit, j'en ai vu d'autres, lui dit le soldat. Freedom, hein ? reprit-il pour le blond. L'homme le plus recherché de N°6... C'est un honneur.

- Vous êtes ?

- Colonel Adrian Blacksteel.

- Ah, le gars qui a été mis au placard pour avoir refusé de mener une opération de nettoyage ?

- Vous êtes bien renseigné.

- Ça fait partie du boulot quand on est chef de la résistance et des quartiers extérieurs. »

Shion avait sorti son mouchoir pour essuyer comme il pouvait le sang sur le bras de Blacksteel qui eut un sourire :

« Logique... »

Une dizaine d'autres personnes, hommes et femmes, suivirent Freedom, tous armés mais très calmes. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, les gens assis là, les soldats occupés entre les distributions et le montage de tentes, et trois d'entre eux vinrent se poser autour des caïds et plus précisément près de celui qui avait blessé le colonel.

Freedom regarda Shion et lui dit :

« Je suppose que je vois là le fameux Shion ? »

Le garçon le regarda, un peu intimidé malgré tout. Freedom reprit avec un sourire :

« Un adolescent avec des cheveux blancs, des yeux rouges et une trace rose sur la joue, ça doit être toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi... »

Jacques et Karan revenaient, et devant l'attroupement, se hâtèrent :

« Houlà qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ? s'écria Karan.

- Oui, oui... répondit Shion. Enfin, je crois... Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il à Freedom.

- Ben, on était en train de commencer à organiser la reconstruction quand on est venu nous dire que tu le faisais aussi, alors on s'est dit, tant qu'à faire, pourquoi ne pas voir ça ensemble ? »

Jacques vit la blessure et grogna :

« Ah ben y en fallait bien un... Laisse-moi faire Shion, je suis médecin...

- D'accord, Jacques. »

Shion lâcha le bras de Blacksteel et regarda Freedom :

« On essaye de voir ce qu'on peut faire, oui... Qui vous l'a dit ?

- Quelqu'un que tu connais bien, je crois, et qui m'a passablement saoulé avec toi depuis deux heures... soupira le blond avant de jeter son œil derrière lui : Tu vas rester assis là à regarder encore longtemps, fichu rongeur ? »

Un rire vif et clair éclata et Shion se pétrifia avant de sourire, rayonnant, et de partir en courant vers le garçon qui venait de se lever du tas de ruines pour descendre à sa rencontre :

« NEZUMI ! »

L'assistance regarda, surprise, Shion sauter au cou de Nezumi et les deux garçons s'étreindre avec force.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... dit Freedom. Ils se connaissent plutôt bien.

- Ouais, on peut quasi dire au sens biblique, là ! remarqua Blacksteel.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jacques, concentré sur la blessure.

- En français, on appelle ça se rouler une pelle, lui répondit Freedom.

- Eh bien, quelle journée, sourit Karan. Je retrouve mon garçon et j'apprends que j'ai un petit-fils et un gendre...

- C'est ça les enfants, rigola Jacques. On les regarde jouer dans le sable, on tourne le dos et hop, ils passent le bac ! »

Shion et Nezumi savouraient leurs retrouvailles sans se douter des commentaires que ces dernières provoquaient. Shion tenait le visage de son ami entre ses mains fines. Nezumi avait croisé les siennes au creux de son dos, et l'étouffement n'était pas loin de les terrasser tous deux lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin et qu'ils rouvrirent les yeux.

« Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? murmura Nezumi.

- J'allais te demander la même chose... répondit Shion sur le même ton. Tu vas trouver ça bête mais... J'avais un peu peur que tu disparaisses... Comme il y a quatre ans...

- Oui, tu es bête... Mais tu ne serais pas toi sans ça. Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien, non ? »

Shion se sentait noyé, comme à chaque fois, dans les yeux argentés de Nezumi, et Nezumi envoûté par le regard rouge de Shion. Une autre tornade aurait pu tout ravager autour d'eux qu'à cet instant, ils ne l'auraient pas remarquée.

« Au fait, Inukashi et Rikiga vont bien, ils vont nous rejoindre, d'ailleurs, je pense... Freedom m'a dit que les chiens de notre amie pouvaient aider aussi, il a dû le lui faire savoir...

- Tu crois qu'elle va accepter ?

- Freedom n'est pas un homme à qui on peut dire 'non', tu sais. »

Les mains de Shion glissèrent et le garçon passa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami :

« Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui ?

- Très peu de gens savaient qu'il existait vraiment. N°6 avait déployé des moyens de fou pour le coincer... Il n'avait pas dû voir le ciel depuis des mois... »

Nezumi rosit quand Shion se serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué, c'est vrai... »

Nezumi sourit et le serra plus fort à son tour :

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. _Depuis que je te connais, pour moi la solitude commence à deux pas de toi_... »

Shion le regarda, intrigué. Nezumi sourit :

« Ce n'est pas de moi, mais j'aime beaucoup.

- Une pièce de théâtre ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais plus laquelle... »

La nuit tomba sur des gens épuisés, mais vivants et décidés à le rester. L'arrivée de Freedom sur la table des négociations avait considérablement modifié l'échiquier. Son autorité, indiscutable, avait mis un terme aux embryons de conflits. Lui de son côté, Blacksteel de l'autre, avaient eu l'intelligence de s'en remettre à Shion, figure neutre pour les deux camps. Shion était un peu gêné de se retrouver ainsi propulsé au commandement, mais il se retroussa une nouvelle fois les manches et accepta la charge, sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur les autres et que de toute façon, ça ne durerait que le temps qu'une véritable autorité se mette en place.

Autour d'un grand feu, ce soir-là, l'ambiance était enfin un peu détendue. Les pompes des citernes avaient pu être relancées, les réserves de provisions s'étaient révélées bien assez importantes pour qu'ils aient le temps de voir venir, et suffisamment de tentes avaient pu être dressées pour que tous ceux qui n'avaient plus de maison puissent dormir à l'abri. Les résistants et les militaires avaient joint leurs forces et Freedom et Blacksteel n'avaient pas été les derniers à suer pour que les choses se mettent en place rapidement.

Shion était assis près des flammes avec Nezumi et sa mère et il cajolait un peu le bébé qui ne voulait pas dormir. Nezumi les regardait avec un sourire et Karan regardait les étoiles. Autour d'eux, les autres riaient, chantaient, quelques-uns dansaient. C'était un peu irréel...

Le bébé s'endormit enfin et voyant Shion bailler à s'en rompre la mâchoire, Karan dit doucement :

« Si nous rentrions à la maison pour dormir aussi ?

- Voilà qui me semble une bien bonne idée. » approuva Nezumi.

Shion les regarda tous deux, épuisé mais souriant. Nezumi se leva :

« Je vais aller prévenir Blacksteel et Freedom que nous rentrons et leur donner votre adresse, Karan...

- Bon sang, Nezumi ! Arrête de me vouvoyer, par pitié ! » fit semblant de pester Karan.

Le garçon grimaça, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire... Il avait déjà obtenu de l'appeler par son prénom et pas « Maman » comme elle l'avait proposé, mais pour le tutoiement, il avait du mal...

« Désolé... »

Il fila de l'autre côté de la place où le colonel et le leader des résistants partageaient une bouteille de whisky. Sans être ivres, les deux hommes avaient l'air bien guillerets.

« Tiens, le rongeur ! Ça va, Nezumi ? le salua Freedom.

- Oui, très bien. Je venais vous dire qu'on rentre chez Karan, Shion est épuisé.

- Il a plutôt mieux tenu que je pensais, dit Blacksteel. C'est un sacré gamin.

- Ouais, il ira loin, approuva Freedom. Repose-toi aussi et prends bien soin de lui, demain on sera plus tranquille puisque le vital est assuré. »

Nezumi opina du chef, leur laissa l'adresse et repartit.

« Je vais envoyer quelques hommes garder cette maison... dit Blacksteel quand Nezumi fut assez loin pour ne plus l'entendre.

-T'inquiète, dix des miens y sont déjà, lui répondit Freedom.

- Toi aussi, t'as pensé qu'un excité pouvait essayer de le tuer ?

- Ouais, on sait jamais, mais ça sert à rien de lui dire. Eh, Adrian ?

- Ouais ?

- À ton avis, cette nuit, ils concluent ?

- Hmmm... Ouais ! »

Ils burent quelques gorgées tous deux.

« Et nous, on conclut quand ?

- Après le whisky ?

- Ça me va. »

Nezumi rejoignit Shion et Karan en se disant que lui aussi était épuisé. Les choses s'étaient passées si vite... La veille encore, la vie, aussi bancale et précaire qu'elle était, suivait son cours normal dans le quartier ouest... L'attaque de l'armée, la déportation au centre de détention, l'évasion, le face à face avec Safu et la destruction de l'ordinateur central, ses propres blessures et celle de Shion, miraculeusement guéries par la libération d'Elyurias, la tornade, la destruction de ce Mur qu'il avait tant haï... Tout ça lui paraissait un rêve étrange, violent mais irréel, lorsqu'il voyait désormais les deux populations mêlées autour de ses grands feux, unies, réunies enfin... L'utopie de Shion était maintenant une réalité.

_Si on m'avait dit ça il y a encore deux jours, je n'y aurais jamais cru_... songea-t-il.

Karan portait le bébé et Shion, s'il était debout, ne tenait pas très bien sur ses jambes. Nezumi sourit en voyant la mine endormie de son ami. Pour lui aussi, après tout, tout avait été très brutal et très rapide.

Ils partirent tranquillement. La boulangerie n'était pas très loin. Il n'y avait toujours pas d'électricité, mais la lune était pleine et les rues ainsi bien éclairées. Karan donna une lampe de poche à Shion en lui disant :

« Je n'ai pas touché à ta chambre.

- Merci... lui répondit-il avec un bâillement.

- Il y a un canapé que je peux squatter ? demanda Nezumi en enlevant sa veste.

- Non, mais le lit de Shion est largement assez grand pour vous deux ! » répondit Karan avec un grand sourire.

Nezumi rosit, stupéfait. Shion accrocha son manteau, trop épuisé pour vraiment réaliser la chose.

« Tu viens, c'est en haut ? » dit-il gentiment avant d'aller faire un bisou à sa mère et de monter l'escalier.

Nezumi le regarda, regarda Karan et bredouilla un « Euh, bonne nuit... » avant de le suivre.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, Shion était assis sur le lit et se déshabillait. Nezumi regarda la pièce : pas immense, un lit large, un bureau couvert de livres et de papiers, des posters de paysages forestiers ou montagneux aux murs, et un placard mural où Shion, en boxer, alla sans grande énergie chercher... Un joli petit pyjama bleu pâle...

Nezumi rigola discrètement, mais Shion l'entendit et se tourna vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Nezumi rit plus fort et vint le prendre dans ses bras :

« Il est très mignon ce petit pyjama...

- Pourquoi tu te marres ?

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'innocent... »

_… Et c'est vraiment pour ça que je t'aime._

Shion le regarda sans trop comprendre.

« Je n'en ai pas pour toi... dit-il et cette fois Nezumi éclata vraiment de rire.

- C'est pas grave ! hoqueta-t-il, hilare. Je peux dormir juste en pantalon, ne t'en fais pas... »

Shion était trop fatigué pour essayer de réfléchir plus loin. Il enfila son pyjama et se coucha en se demandant quand même pourquoi son ami gloussait ainsi en se déshabillant, assis de l'autre côté du lit.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Nezumi ? » demanda-t-il.

Le jeune acteur se glissa sous le drap, tout sourire :

« Très bien ! »

Il s'allongea en chien de fusil, tourné vers Shion, et tendit les bras vers lui. Shion sourit aussi et vint sans plus se faire prier se blottir entre ses bras, contre sa poitrine.

Lorsque Shion se réveilla, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Le garçon n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, se contentant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Nezumi et de respirer l'odeur de sa peau. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de son ami lui murmurer avec amusement :

« Tu me chatouilles, Shion... »

Shion se recula un peu pour regarder Nezumi :

« Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, non... Je te regardais dormir... Tu es beau quand tu dors. »

Shion rosit et Nezumi lui fit un petit bisou :

« Bonjour, toi.

- Bonjour, Nezumi... Quelle heure il est ?

- Je ne sais pas, tôt... Le jour se lève à peine. Tu peux dormir encore si tu veux...

- Non, ça va, j'ai bien dormi...

- Moi aussi, ton lit est très confortable... Et toi aussi... »

Shion sourit et lui rendit son bisou :

« Toi aussi tu es confortable... »

Nezumi sourit à son tour et ils s'embrassèrent plus profondément. Shion passa ses bras autour de la poitrine nue de son ami et Nezumi sourit contre ses lèvres et glissa ses mains sous le pyjama.

« Hmmm... gémit Shion. Qu'est-ce que tes mains font là ?

- À ton avis... ?... susurra Nezumi.

- Ça a un rapport avec le truc dur que je sens contre ma cuisse ?

- T'as tout compris... »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Nezumi allongea doucement Shion sur le dos pour venir sur lui. Shion le laissa déboutonner son haut de pyjama et faufila sa main sous le pantalon d'une main, caressant du bout des doigts son dos de l'autre. Nezumi écarta le tissu pour caresser à pleines mains la poitrine blanche avant de se mettre à embrasser son cou, puis sa bouche descendit sur la peau blanche, l'embrassant, la léchant, et Shion gémit en se mordant les lèvres. Il caressa la tête de son ami. Nezumi caressa son dos, le serrant contre lui, l'embrassant à nouveau, et ses mains se faufilèrent sous le pyjama et le boxer pour aller saisir ses fesses. Shion passa ses bras autour des épaules de Nezumi, répondant à son baiser avec ferveur, puis il alla déboutonner sa braguette et Nezumi sursauta et se redressa en le sentant saisir son sexe pour le libérer et se mettre à le caresser.

« Shion ? »

Shion haletait. Il regarda le visage de Nezumi, au-dessus de lui, caressa sa joue d'une main, les yeux vagues, interrogatifs, et Nezumi sourit et se rallongea sur lui :

« Mais dis donc toi, tu es bien entreprenant... »

Shion sourit et il se redressa pour embrasser Nezumi rapidement, mais ce dernier le suivit pour continuer le baiser, tout en lui enlevant son bas de pyjama et son boxer dans le même mouvement. Shion le débarrassa aussi rapidement de ses vêtements et envoya voler son haut de pyjama dans la foulée.

À la lueur des faibles rayons du soleil levant, les deux garçons restèrent un instant à se regarder, regard d'argent et regard de sang noyés l'un dans l'autre, à l'abri du reste du monde.

Shion se redressa, entraînant Nezumi qui se laissa faire. L'orphelin du quartier ouest regarda, incrédule, l'enfant surdoué de la ville « parfaite » se remettre à caresser son sexe, avec un soin qui le toucha, puis se pencher pour le prendre en bouche. Nezumi eut un sourire très doux. C'était juste bon... Shion s'appliquait, comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait, y mettant tout son cœur. Nezumi se laissa tomber sur le dos en gémissant. Cette langue caressait son sexe, jouant sur toute sa longueur, pendant qu'une main s'amusait avec ses bourses. Nezumi eut un nouveau sursaut lorsqu'il sentit cette même main serrer la base de sa verge alors même que Shion prenait son gland en bouche pour le lécher avec force. Nezumi ne put pas retenir un cri, comblé de tant de plaisir en même temps qu'horriblement frustré de voir son éjaculation bloquée. Shion ne le tortura pas longtemps. Il lâcha le gland et se redressa, sans toutefois desserrer la pression sur la base du phallus. Nezumi haletait et mit un moment à reprendre son souffle.

Il sourit, rentrouvrit les yeux et rigola :

« Petit sadique... »

Shion sourit, tout rose :

« Ça t'a plu ?

- Viens là... » répondit le garçon brun en s'asseyant et lui tendant les bras.

Shion vint s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses de Nezumi qui l'enlaça. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Nezumi serra Shion contre lui, ses mains descendant le long de son dos pour finir par se poser sur ses fesses. Shion sourit et posa ses bras sur les épaules de son ami :

« Je note ton intérêt pour mes rondeurs ?

- J'ai très envie de te faire du bien...

- J'ai très envie que tu me fasses du bien. »

Shion se frotta au sexe toujours raide de son ami puis se redressa un peu sur ses cuisses pour se positionner. Nezumi lui murmura :

« Doucement, te fais pas mal... »

Shion prit son temps pour descendre, s'empalant lentement sur Nezumi qui ferma les yeux et serra plus fort ses bras autour de lui. Shion gémit, l'étreignant plus fort également. Nezumi le laissa faire, le sentant trembler, caressant son dos en répétant tendrement :

« Doucement, doucement, ça va aller... Prends ton temps, c'est bon... »

Shion gémit plus fort. Il le voulait... Il le voulait, il en avait envie, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, de se donner à Nezumi, de tout lui donner, de l'accueillir au plus profond de lui... Nezumi le serrait fort dans ses bras, patient, caressant son dos et sa tête posée sur son épaule.

Enfin, Shion souffla un coup. Nezumi sourit et murmura :

« Vas-y quand tu voudras... »

Shion redressa la tête et le regarda, un peu perdu. Nezumi caressa son visage, lui souriant avec une tendresse infinie. Ils s'embrassèrent. Shion se mit lentement en mouvement, enfin habitué à cette présence en lui. Nezumi posa à nouveau ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'accompagner. Shion sourit et se mit à gémir à nouveau, mais bel et bien de plaisir cette fois.

Il se mit à accélérer un peu le mouvement et Nezumi se laissa retomber sur le dos, haletant. Shion avait fermé les yeux et le chevauchait, et Nezumi le regardait, les yeux entrouverts, et pensa qu'il avait souhaité un tel instant toute sa vie : juste faire l'amour avec la personne qu'il avait choisie, qu'il aimait, dans une vraie chambre calme, à la lueur d'un soleil naissant.

« … Ne... Nezumi... ? »

La voie de Shion le ramena au présent. Il lui sourit. Shion avait rouvert les yeux, à bout de souffle. Il semblait peiner. Nezumi se redressa et l'enlaça :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai envie... Plus fort... Mais j'arrive pas... parvint péniblement à articuler le garçon.

- D'accord... Rallonge-toi et laisse-moi faire. »

Shion se libéra et se recoucha sur le lit, reprenant son souffle. Nezumi regarda un instant son corps, le soleil jouant sur sa peau pâle, la marque rose qui semblait vivante. Shion sourit et tendit ses bras quand Nezumi vint s'allonger sur lui. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un long baiser alors qu'il passait ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Nezumi voulut le pénétrer lentement, mais Shion resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes pour l'enfoncer plus vite en lui. Nezumi eut un râle de surprise puis un petit rire. Ah, c'était comme ça... Shion en voulait ? Il allait lui en donner !

Il se mit donc à l'œuvre sans plus attendre, agrippant fermement les hanches de son ami. Shion s'arqua et se mit à crier sans parvenir à se retenir. C'était fort, puissant en lui. Nezumi lui donnait au centuple le plaisir que lui-même n'avait pu qu'effleurer, trop inexpérimenté pour pouvoir faire plus. Il serra ses bras autour de ses épaules à le broyer, alors même qu'il sentait comme une décharge électrique le traverser, une sensation juste fabuleuse. Il serra les dents. C'était déjà extraordinaire mais il sentait quelque chose d'autre arriver, quelque chose qui valait qu'il tienne bon, encore... C'était comme si Nezumi réveillait, quelque part tout au fond de lui, une partie de son être n'existant que pour ce moment-là. Nezumi aussi le serra plus fort alors qu'il accélérait encore ses coups de reins, et Shion sentit une nouvelle décharge ... _Presque... Presque_...

Et ce fut soudain comme si la foudre s'abattait sur lui, alors même qu'il sentait Nezumi exploser en lui, un feu d'artifice de tous ses sens, de tout son corps.

Il resta amorphe, à bout de souffle, alors même que son amant s'écroulait sur lui, amorphe également.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Shion ne rouvre un œil en sentant, non sans une certaine surprise, une main qui caressait très doucement son sexe qui n'était, certes, pas au mieux de sa forme, mais pas rassasié non plus, _a priori_. Shion se redressa sur ses coudes pour voir Nezumi, couché sur le flanc à ses côtés, qui contemplait avec un petit sourire le membre de son amant qui reprenait vigueur dans sa main. Shion rougit quand Nezumi dit doucement :

« Tu en veux encore, petit pervers...

- Ben... C'est juste... Comme j'ai pas... balbutia Shion.

- T'as pas besoin de te justifier. Par contre, va falloir faire quelque chose pour pas te laisser comme ça... »

L'idée fit le tour de la tête de Shion qui répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu si je te rendais la monnaie de ta pièce ? »

Nezumi n'eut que le temps de lui jeter un regard intrigué qu'il se retrouvait allongé sur le dos, sous un Shion qui l'embrassait avec force. Ils s'enlacèrent :

« Hmmm... gémit Nezumi. Qu'est-ce que tes mains font là ?

- À ton avis... ?... susurra Shion.

- Ça a un rapport avec le truc dur que je sens contre ma cuisse ?

- T'as tout compris... »

Nezumi éclata de rire. Il saisit le visage de Shion entre ses mains pour l'embrasser, puis lui demanda :

« Je peux choisir la position ?

- D'accord, t'as été sage ! »

Ils rirent tous deux et Shion s'écarta pour regarder son ami se mettre tout simplement à quatre pattes devant lui, lui présentant ses propres rondeurs que Shion jugea fort appétissantes.

« Tu peux y aller, je suis pas douillet... » lui dit encore Nezumi.

Shion vint se placer derrière lui et caressa son dos, puis se pencha en enlaçant sa poitrine, le pénétrant dans le mouvement. Nezumi gémit en redressant la tête, sentant le souffle de Shion sur sa nuque.

« Ça va ?... demanda ce dernier, pantelant.

- Ouais... Vas-y... »

Shion agrippa les hanches de son amant, sans se redresser, pour se mettre en mouvement en lui. Un peu timide, et effrayé par l'idée de lui faire mal, il commença tout doucement, mais les halètements de plaisir de Nezumi le rassurèrent et il accéléra vite ses coups de reins. Il lui sembla que son amant devenait plus serré, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter leur plaisir à tous les deux. Shion passa ses bras autour de la poitrine de Nezumi, s'enfonçant encore plus profond en lui, jusqu'à ce que son corps se cambre et se raidisse. Nezumi venait de jouir dans un cri et Shion le sentit soudain si étroit qu'il jouit à son tour, se libérant en lui dans un ultime cri aussi.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le lit, inertes mais enfin rassasiés. Shion se dégagea et roula sur le côté, tentant comme il pouvait de reprendre sa respiration et espérant que son cœur allait se calmer.

Un moment passa avant qu'il ne sente Nezumi venir s'allonger sur lui, blottissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils se rendormirent comme des masses.

Quelques heures plus tard, un léger « toc-toc » à la porte les réveilla. Nezumi grogna en se serrant plus fort contre Shion qui lui bailla un « Entrez ? » peu énergique.

Sa mère passa la tête par la porte entrouverte :

« Bonjour, les garçons ! Blacksteel et Freedom sont là et voudraient te voir, Shion...

- Ah euh,... J'arrive...

- Prends le temps de te réveiller, ils ne sont pas pressés... »

Karan repartit en ajoutant :

« Pense à aérer ta chambre. »

Shion resta bête alors que Nezumi riait contre lui :

« Je crois que j'adore ta mère !

- Moi aussi. »

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent rapidement, Nezumi renfila son pantalon, Shion son bas de pyjama et un t-shirt, et ils redescendirent à la cuisine juste à temps pour entendre la voix de Blacksteel dire avec un amusement certain :

« Ça t'apprendra à me demander si l'endurance des militaires est un mythe. »

Shion et Nezumi se regardèrent sans comprendre puis entrèrent dans la pièce, pour découvrir les deux hommes attablés devant un café, le soldat égal à lui-même, mais le résistant visiblement épuisé, à moitié affalé sur la table. Nezumi toussota pour camoufler son rire alors que Shion restait sceptique.

« Salut, petit ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui, bonjour... Ça ne va pas, Freedom ? s'inquiéta le garçon.

- Grml. » répondit le blond.

Karan, qui surveillait la cafetière en tenant le bébé, vint donner ce dernier à Shion pour sortir deux autres tasses.

« Si, si, il va bien, répondit Blacksteel avec le même air goguenard. Il a juste perdu un pari.

- Tu me paieras ça... grogna Freedom.

- Quand tu veux. »

Nezumi rigola et s'assit à la table avec Shion qui demanda encore :

« Que vouliez-vous ?

- Voir avec toi la mise en place d'un conseil paritaire de dix membres, cinq de N°6 et cinq de l'extérieur, pour gérer un peu ce bordel.

- Ah, bonne idée.

- On te voulait comme onzième membre avec un droit de décision et de veto... »

Shion regarda le soldat, surpris.

« Bon, on pensait à un truc type de devoir prendre les décisions aux 2/3, un truc comme ça, mais qu'en cas de vrai blocage, ça serait pas con d'avoir quelqu'un pour trancher.

- Et puisque les deux camps te respectent, intervint enfin Freedom en se redressant mollement.

- Si les autres sont d'accord... Pourquoi pas... soupira Shion. Il faudra organiser des élections dès qu'on pourra, hein...

- T'inquiète, c'est prévu.

- J'espère que j'y arriverai... »

Nezumi prit la main de Shion et lui dit :

« Tu y arriveras. »

La journée de cours était finie et les collégiens sortaient tranquillement pour rentrer chez eux. C'était un jour particulier, la commémoration de la fondation de la ville, Utopia, qui fêtait en plus ses quinze ans. La ville serait en fête trois jours, dès la tombée de la nuit, ce soir-là, pour un grand feu d'artifice. Un adolescent chantonnait en regardant l'heure lorsque trois de ses camarades l'abordèrent :

« Eh, Haru, c'est vrai que tes pères sont du spectacle, ce soir ?

- Houlà, ne m'en parle pas ! soupira le garçon. Ils ont tout fait pour y couper, mais il n'y a rien eu à faire...

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

- Ben, Nezumi n'a rien contre faire un récital, mais Shion déteste être obligé de faire un discours... Il en est malade...

- Ah, c'est ça être un héros national !

- Ouais, crois-moi, il s'en passerait bien ! Bon allez, je file, je vais louper mon bus ! On se voit ce soir ?

- Ouais, ouais, on se retrouvera sur la grande place ! »

Haru fila en courant et grimpa dans le bus à la dernière seconde.

Sûr, Shion était LE héros de la ville, son fondateur même pour beaucoup, qui avait porté la reconstruction pendant près de dix ans, réélu sans cesse, jusqu'à l'épuisement...

Haru se souvenait encore de la plus grande peur de sa vie, cinq ans plus tôt. Quand, lors de la signature des accords avec les autres villes, qui reconnaissaient enfin officiellement Utopia comme la nouvelle sixième ville, Shion s'était tout simplement écroulé sur l'estrade après les poignées de mains, dans les bras d'un Nezumi comme toujours très proche et très vigilant.

Haru se souvenait aussi de la colère de son second père à ce moment-là, des injures qu'il avait hurlées à tous les responsables de la ville, coupables pour lui d'avoir laissé son amant mener presque seul des années de négociations et surtout, à la fin, des semaines d'organisations. À part Jacques, toujours là, mais occupé à gérer la santé, Blacksteel et Freedom, présents aussi mais bien pris aussi par leurs responsabilités propres, Marianne qui restait la plus fidèle des assistantes, et Nezumi bien sûr, qui lui le soutenait à titre intime, Shion avait bel et bien porté seul la dernière phase de son rêve.

À son réveil, quatre jours plus tard, Shion avait officiellement annoncé son retrait de la vie politique, expliquant que son rêve avait abouti : sa ville existait, ses fondations étaient solides, sa reconnaissance internationale acquise. Il désirait désormais s'atteler à son second rêve : reprendre ses études et se consacrer à sa famille. En lisant sa lettre aux médias, Nezumi avait ajouté que les pouvoirs publics se devaient d'être vigilants et de ne pas tomber dans la facilité et la routine, ne pas croire que les choses allaient d'elles-mêmes rouler toutes seules sans qu'on s'en occupe.

« _Il n'y aura pas toujours un Shion pour vous tirer d'affaire_. » avait-il conclu sèchement.

La sanction n'avait pas tardé à tomber dès l'affaire connue, et les élections suivantes avaient été sans appel pour les élus qui l'avaient oublié.

Haru arriva chez lui de très bonne humeur, ouvrit la porte et sourit. Ah, Nezumi répétait-il pour son tour de chant du soir ou alors chantait-il simplement pour le seul plaisir de Shion ?

« _Mais toi t'es le dernier_

_ Mais toi t'es le premier_

_ Avant toi y avait rien_

_ Avec toi je suis bien_

_ C'est toi que je voulais_

_ C'est toi qu'il me fallait_

_ Toi que j'aimerai toujours_

_ Ça sert à ça, l'amour... _»

L'adolescent avança sur la pointe des pieds, jeta un œil discret dans le salon et sourit en voyant ses deux pères tendrement entrelacés. Le garçon pensa que bizarrement, c'était une image similaire qui restait son plus vieux souvenir : ses pères enlacés dans un champ de fleurs...

Ils lui avaient souvent raconté comment ils l'avaient trouvé, sur le cadavre de sa mère, au milieu d'un bombardement, recueilli, gardé et adopté plus tard. C'était un peu abstrait pour lui, des photos dans ses livres d'histoire. Il vivait dans une belle ville où tous étaient heureux, avec deux pères qui s'aimaient, qu'il avait toujours vus amoureux, et l'aimaient, lui, leur « petit printemps à eux », comme ils disaient.

Il les regarda, s'embrassant avec la même fougue que dans son enfance. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils s'étaient connus un soir de tempête... Il bénissait cet orage qui avait fait se rencontrer deux enfants que tout opposait, devenus pour lui les plus merveilleux pères du monde.

OWARI.

Notes culturelles (vous vous coucherez moins bêtes) :

La citation théâtrale de Nezumi est extraite de la pièce _Ondine _de Jean Giraudoux, il l'a zappé mais moi je m'en souviens ^^.

La chanson que Nezumi chante à Shion à la fin de la fanfic est une vieille chanson d'Édith Piaf, _À__ quoi ça sert l'amour_. Si vous avez trois minutes à perdre, allez voir sur YouTube l'extraordinaire petit clip d'animation de Louis Clichy sur cette chanson, c'est juste du bonheur !

Et enfin, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Haru signifie « printemps » en japonais.

Balkys : Hop, ça c'est fait.

Shion : Ah ben merci...

Balkys : De rien, de rien.

Kurogane : T'as pas honte, t'as une autre fic en cours et un roman à boucler !

Balkys : J'avoue, ça m'a un peu pris comme ça sur un coup de tête et je pensais vraiment pas que ça serait si long...

Maxiane : Bon, tu t'occupes de nous maintenant ? Fin octobre, ça sera vite là !

Balkys : Ouais ! T'inquiète, Maxiane, maman va bien s'occuper de toi !

Kurogane (chuchote à Maxiane) : Elle m'inquiète là...

Maxiane (même ton) : Moi aussi...

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, n'hésitez pas à rewiewer, à passer sur mon site, et à très bientôt pour la suite de _De Fer et de Sang _!


	2. Après 01

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de N°6 appartiennent exclusivement à Atsuko Asano.

Oui, oui, je sais, ça devait être un one-shot, j'ai une autre fic en court, un boulot, une trad, une série abrégée à subber, deux corrections, un tome 2 de roman à bosser,... Mais que voulez-vous, ça c'est un peu emballé dans ma tête... Alors voilà, la suite de mon _Épilogue_, _Après_. Oui, je sais, j'ai fait plus original dans mes titres...

Oubliez la toute fin du chapitre précédent pour le moment, et profitez !

S'il y a des gens intéressés par mon roman (héroic fantasy yaoi), allez voir sur on site, le lien est dans mon profil !

No°6 - Après

Chapitre 01 : Attente.

Kaoru était très intimidée. Lorsqu'elle avait répondu à cette annonce pour ce poste de secrétaire, elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait se retrouver dans les bâtiments présidentiels… En fait, l'annonce est très succincte :

« Cherche secrétaire polyvalent (e) pour remplacement congé maternité. »

Avec la chute du Mur, elle s'était retrouvée veuve avec une enfant en bas âge. Le nouveau gouvernement lui avait payé des allocations pour lui permettre de s'occuper de son enfant, puis de se former, et puisque sa fille entrait en maternelle, elle avait décidé de se mettre à travailler. La seule chose que lui avait demandée la personne qu'elle avait eu au téléphone était : appartenez-vous à un parti politique ? Cette question l'avait surprise, mais maintenant qu'elle attendait, anxieuse, dans cette salle déserte à cette heure de midi, elle comprenait mieux.

La secrétaire de l'accueil avait envoyée là. Elle attendait qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle se demandait qui allait la recevoir et pour quel haut-fonctionnaire elle allait travailler… Rapidement, une jeune femme vint la chercher, sortant d'un bureau :

« Kaoru Milia ? Demanda-t-elle, aimable.

- Euh, oui…

- Marianne Socquel !… C'est moi que vous allez remplacer, enfin, si le poste vous convient. Venez, nous allons voir ça vous bureau. »

Elles remontèrent le couloir. C'était très calme. Dans le bureau, Marianne invita à s'asseoir avant de s'asseoir elle-même.

Marianne expliqua qu'elle allait partir en congé maternité trois mois plus tard. Elle tenait à passer ces trois mois avec sa remplaçante pour être sûre de pouvoir partir tranquille. Elle expliqua à Kaoru le travail, du secrétariat relativement classique, puis lui demanda si elle avait des questions. Kaoru posa une question de détail sur le poste, puis demanda :

« De qui vais-je être la secrétaire ?

- Ah, désolé, j'aurais dû vous le dire directement… De notre président, Shion Seijunna. »

Kaoru resta stupéfaite. Marianne continua :

« De mon côté, vous semblez parfaitement convenir, et il m'avait laissé carte blanche pour choisir ma remplaçante. Sa seule exigence était que la personne soit apolitique.

- … Notre président… ? Balbutia Kaoru.

Elle était réellement sidérée.

Trois ans plus tôt, à la destruction du Mur, Shion Seijunna était devenu de fait le leader de la reconstruction, un tout jeune homme aussi étrange que charismatique qui avait réussi à réunir les habitants de l'ancienne No°6 et de l'ancien Bloc Ouest en les traitant avec l'égalité la plus totale, en créant un Conseil paritaire de dix membres… Depuis, un nombre de rumeurs incroyable couraient sur lui. Un vote de confiance l'avait conforté dans son poste et de véritables élections étaient prévues quelques mois plus tard.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Shion est un garçon adorable… Lui dit encore Marianne, devinant son trouble. Il est très bien organisé et très gentil. Nous allons aller le voir, si vous voulez ? Il souhaitait prendre le thé avec vous après notre entretien.

- Le thé ?…

- Oui, il ne boit pas de café… Oh, c'est un détail puisqu'il gère ça lui-même. »

Marianne se leva :

« Vous venez ? C'est à côté… »

Très intimidée, Kaoru suivit Marianne dans le couloir.

Marianne allait frapper à une double porte lorsque des éclats de rire avaient retenti. Marianne avait souri, puis frappé avant d'entrer sans attendre. Kaoru avait suivi, craintive.

La pièce était vaste et claire, le fond percé de fenêtres et au fond d'une double porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon surplombant les jardins. Contre le mur de gauche se trouver des étagères chargées de rapports, de livres et de paperasses, puis se trouvait le beau bureau en bois verni, couvert de quelques feuilles d'impôt attrayant, pas de chaise puisque cette dernière était à droite près du canapé.

Sur ce dernier se trouvait deux hommes que Kaoru reconnu sans mal : un grand homme fort au cours cheveux noir et un autre un peu moins grand, plus fin, blond et borgne. Adrian Blacksteel, le chef des armées, et Yui Himitsu, autrefois connu sous le nom de Freedom, le responsable de la sécurité. Devant eux, sur la table basse, une théière sur une plaque chauffante de salon, cinq tasses, donc deux vides et un gâteau bien entamé. Sur la chaise à sa gauche, assis à califourchon, les bras repliés sur le dossier, hilare à cette instant, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Sur le canapé, le blond riait également et le brun haussa les épaules avec amusement :

« N'empêche que c'est vrai !

- Oui, mais pitié, hoqueta le garçon, ne lui dis pas demain, sinon c'est la crise diplomatique assurée ! ».

Il se leva et vint vers les deux femmes, tout sourire. Kaoru se tenait derrière Marianne et le regarda. Il lui parut plus jeune qu'elle ne le pensait, encore plus avenant, un tout jeune homme vêtu ce jour-là d'une simple chemise blanche au col ouvert et aux manches repliés sur ses avant-bras, un jean bleu pâle et des baskets usées.

« Vous voilà, on vous attendait !

- Coucou, Shion ! Je te présente Kaoru Milia, qui me semble convenir tout à fait pour le poste. Kaoru, notre président, Shion Seijunna, qui déteste qu'on appelle monsieur ou monsieur le président.

- Tout à fait ! Approuva joyeusement le garçon en serrant la main de Kaoru. De toute façon, j'ai trouvé la solution depuis longtemps, je ne réponds qu'à mon prénom. Vous êtes prévenue ! Enchanté et bienvenu ! J'espère que vous allez vous plaire parmi nous. N'hésitez pas si vous avez le moindre problème.

- D'accord,… Enchanté… » Bredouilla Kaoru.

Elle sourit. L'énergie de Shion était communicative. Déjà à la télévision (elle ne l'avait jamais vu ailleurs), elle l'avait toujours trouvé charismatique et dynamique, mais c'était sans commune mesure avec le « vrai ».

La marque rose, sur sa joue et son cou, était plus voyante qu'elle ne le pensait, et son regard était juste aussi improbable que beau, deux grenas mêlant curieusement une gentillesse qu'elle devinait tout à fait sincère et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne parvint pas trop à identifier, mais qui lui laissa une drôle d'impression. Un peu comme s'il était à la fois-là et très très loin d'eux.

«… Venez vous asseoir. Vous aimez le thé vert au riz soufflé ? »

Il laissa Marianne s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de Yui, et apporta à Kaoru un des deux fauteuils de son bureau, pendant que Marianne présentait Adrian et Yui. Kaoru pensa qu'occupé à manger du gâteau, le chef des armées perdait un peu de l'image grave et sévère qu'elle avait de lui. Il semblait plutôt sympathique. Par contre, le blond la regardait avec une douceur étrange qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

De nombreuses rumeurs couraient aussi sur ces deux-là. Si Adrian gérait officiellement les troupes de la ville avec la plus grande transparence, les services de sécurité de Yui étaient réputés pour être aussi occultes que compétentes et leur chef aussi beau que redoutable. Depuis que sa relation avec Adrian était officielle, les opposants du nouveau régime prétendaient que le chef de la sécurité contrôlait aussi des armées en la personne de leur général, voir aussi le jeune président, jugé bien trop jeune et donc forcément très influençable.

Personne n'avait idée d'à quel point dans la réalité, c'était Shion qui faisait marcher Adrian et Yui à la baguette. Si les deux hommes avaient dans un premier temps adopté naturellement et sans aucune arrière-pensée une attitude protectrice et tutélaire envers le garçon, presque paternelle pour Adrian, ça n'avait pas duré. Très peu assuré au début, Shion s'était appuyé sur les deux hommes avec reconnaissance. Mais très rapidement, le garçon avait pris dans les faits, et réellement, la place qu'il n'avait _a priori_ qu'officiellement : celle de véritable chef et surtout de médiateur entre les deux communautés, au-dessus de tous les clivages.

Adrian et Yui avaient aussi très vite compris que l'intelligence de Shion et sa capacité d'analyse dépassait de loin tout ce qu'ils avaient connu : le petit adolescent voyait très loin et si le Conseil avait eu de très sérieux doutes sur certaines de ses décisions au début, ses explications les avaient tout simplement le plus souvent juste estomaqués… Shion voyait le long terme aussi bien que le court, mais privilégiait toujours au maximum le premier.

Vivement critiqué sur sa politique éducative par exemple, car peu de gens comprenaient pourquoi, dans cette ville en ruine, il avait lancé avec la même priorité la réouverture et la construction des écoles et la reconstruction des habitations, il avait répondu que se forger l'âme était aussi important qu'avoir un toit et que rien ne serait possible sans des citoyens éduqués.

Kaoru avait du mal à réaliser que c'était bien lui qui se trouvait face à elle et lui apportait une chaise en lui demandant gentiment :

« Vous voulez du gâteau ? C'est ma mère qui l'a fait, il est à la cerise…

- Si vous en voulez, faites vite, sinon Adrian va encore tout manger, dit Yui avec un sourire moqueur.

- Shion, je révère ta maman, approuva le soldat entre deux bouchées. Tu me la prêtes ?

- Nan. C'est la mienne ! » Répliqua Shion en se rasseyant à califourchon sur sa chaise, amusé.

Kaoru sourit en acceptant la part de gâteau que lui tendait le jeune homme :

« Merci.

- Je vous en prie. »

Il lui servait du thé lorsque deux souris arrivèrent d'on-ne-sait-où sur la table basse, une troisième grimpant rapidement sur Shion pour venir se nicher sur son épaule.

« Coucou, Hamlet… Vous avez bien dormi ? »

La souris blanche couina et se frotta à son cou. Sur la table, une souris grise s'était dressée sur son postérieur et une rousse s'était littéralement jetée sur ce qui restait du gâteau dans l'assiette de Shion.

« Iago, fichu glouton… Soupira le jeune président en caressant Hamlet. Tu l'as très mal éduqué, ton fils, Hamlet… » Continua-t-il en tendant le bras vers la table basse.

Hamlet y descendit et la souris grise et elle s'approchèrent du gâteau à leur tour, tranquillement. Et comme le troisième rongeur faisait mine de gronder, Shion l'attrapa par la queue :

« Iago, ça suffit, laisse ta mère et sa sœur manger. »

Kaoru regardait ça avec une stupeur un peu amusée. Les souris du président… Ça aussi, ça faisait, de façon totalement incompréhensible et bizarre, parti du personnage.

Il se passa alors quelque chose de Kaoru ne comprit pas. Un air de valse se fit entendre et Shion sursauta avant de sortir vivement son portable de sa poche et sa grimace de déception n'échappa à personne. Il soupira avant de décrocher avec un sourire triste, en se levant :

« _Salam Aleikum, Ahmed..._ »

Il sortit sur le balcon. Kaoru avait froncé les sourcils, intriguée. Marianne avait l'air navrée, Yui aussi et Adrian eut un soupir exaspéré :

« Plein le cul.

- Adrian ! Le reprit Marianne, choquée.

- Non mais merde ! S'écria le soldat, énervé. J'en ai marre ! À chaque coup de fil, à chaque mail d'une adresse inconnue, c'est pareil ! J'en peux plus de le voir comme ça ! Ça va faire trois ans, merde ! Il fout quoi, ce connard ? ! Il attend quoi ? !…

- Calme-toi, lui ordonna doucement Yui. Tu sais bien que nous n'y pouvons rien. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est veiller sur Shion et attendre avec lui. Le reste n'est pas notre problème et pas de notre ressort. »

Adrian croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans le canapé en grognant :

« Ça me lourde. Si encore on était sûr qu'il est vivant…

- Ça, je n'en ai pas le moindre doute. » Dit très paisiblement l'ancien chef de la résistance en prenant sa tasse.

Il but, puis sourit à Kaoru :

« Désolé de vous embêter avec cette histoire… Ce n'est rien de grave, ne vous en faites pas. »

Kaoru est un sourire crispé. Ce beau borgne lui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos.

Marianne et elle repartirent bientôt. Shion était toujours sur le balcon. Seul avec son compagnon, Yui reprit :

« Sérieux, Adrian, lâche l'affaire. Shion a fait son choix. Tu te fous en rogne pour rien. »

Adrian grommela. Yui soupira en levant son oeil au ciel :

« bon sang, Adrian…

- Je sais, je sais…

- Pense plutôt au boulot.

- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète, poussin, je gère. »

Yui rigola à ce surnom qu'Adrian ne lui donnait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Le grand soldat passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami

: « Je peux te poser une question ?

- Poser, toujours, Adrian, tu le sais.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas envoyé tes gars le chercher quand il est parti ? »

Yui sourit, cala sa tête entre Adrian, ferma son oeil et répondit :

« Parce qu'il avait le droit de partir… Que Shion ne s'y est pas opposé… Et que de toute façon, même mes meilleurs hommes ne l'auraient pas retrouvé. »

La secrétaire du Conseil, Mlle Hisho, était une quinquagénaire stricte à l'air revêche. Elle était aussi efficace que sèche et sévère. Elle avait pour tâche de centraliser les plannings des 10 membres du Conseil et de Shion, de gérer les réunions et rendez-vous collectifs, et de redistribuer les informations. Seul Yui échappait à son contrôle et pour cause : en tant que responsable de la sécurité et des services de renseignements, il ne devait de comptes qu'à Shion et parfois, collaborait sur des affaires précises avec d'autres membres du Conseil, le plus souvent Adrian ou Keisatsu, le responsable des forces de police, pour des actions communes de simples échanges d'informations.

Conséquence : Mlle Hisho ne supportait pas Yui, conséquence de la conséquence : elle était imbuvable avec lui et Adrian, et conséquence de la conséquence de la conséquence : les deux hommes faisaient tout pour la faire tourner en bourrique…

Ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment les migraines fréquentes de Shion.

Mlle Hisho prenait son rôle très à cœur et tenait le Conseil (à part les deux susnommés) et son président en très haute estime. C'était un jeune homme très compétent et aimable. Par contre, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas cette manie invraisemblable qu'il avait de laisser les fenêtres ouvertes, _a fortiori_ les jours d'orage pire, de typhon…

C'était comme cette rumeur comme quoi il avait régulièrement lavé des chiens dans l'ancien Bloc Ouest… Un garçon si digne, si propre sur lui ?… C'était totalement saugrenu !

Enfin, ce n'est finalement pas la plus folle parmi les rumeurs qui couraient sur le personnage…

Les attaques fréquentes de ses opposants voulaient en effet qu'il soit criminel, responsable de deux morts. Certains prétendaient même qu'il était à l'origine de l'attaque des abeilles tueuses. La destruction de l'ordinateur central de No°6, Mother, avait effacé toutes les « preuves » et, interrogé là-dessus dans un interview, Shion avait reconnu avoir été accusé de meurtres dont il était innocent par les autorités de No°6, qui le gardaient à l'œil depuis sa déchéance. Il ne s'était pas plus étalé sur le sujet. D'autres rumeurs voulaient que son fils adoptif soit en fait son véritable fils, mais né dans des circonstances trop sales pour être assumé. D'autres encore, juste délirantes, parlaient une entité surnaturelle avec laquelle il aurait passé un pacte pour détruire le Mur et prendre le pouvoir, avec l'aide d'un garçon de Bloc Ouest dans certaines versions.

Mlle Hisho était outrée de toutes ces attaques. L'opposition était clairement formée de deux groupes qui, Dieu merci, se détestaient : des membres de l'ancienne élite de No°6 outragés de la perte de leur « bonheur idéal » et de leurs privilèges, et choqués des "traitements de faveur" dont bénéficiaient les "pouilleux du dehors", et d'un autre côté, des habitants de Bloc Ouest persuadés que le Conseil favorisait les habitants de No°6 à leur détriment, et pour qui la reconstruction et la réhabilitation de quartiers n'allaient jamais assez

vite. Au milieu de ça, la grande majorité des deux populations se mêlait désormais sans trop de heurts, consciente que les choses avançaient certes lentement, mais bien, et confiante en la figure du garçon qui les guidait depuis le premier jour, cet étrange ami des rongeurs, tout auréolé de mystère qu'il était.

Utopia allait bientôt fêter ses trois ans, deux mois plus tard, au début du printemps.

Mlle Hisho, assis à son bureau de l'entrée de l'étage du Conseil, organiser très sérieusement, ce vendredi après-midi là le planning des Conseillers pour les semaines à venir.

La semaine avait été très chargée, mais tout le monde allait avoir droit à un vrai week-end -chose rarissime s'il en était. Bien sûr, les équipes d'astreintes seraient là pour pallier tout problème, mais, sauf catastrophe, les membres du Conseil et le président allaient pouvoir tous souffler jusqu'au lundi.

La vieille fille sursauta en entendant la voix de son président :

« Tout va bien, Mlle Hisho ? »

Il remontait le couloir en enfilant son long manteau gris, son sac à dos élimé à la main et ses souris gambadant au sol, près de lui.

« Monsieur le président ! Vous partez déjà ? »

Il était à peine 16 h.

Shion s'arrêta devant le bureau pour enfiler ses gants et sortir son écharpe rouge de son sac en répondant joyeusement :

« Marianne vient de me mettre dehors ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle se chargeait du reste et que j'avais intérêt à profiter de mon week-end. Tout est bon de votre côté ?

- Oui, oui… Je finissais les plannings. »

Hamlet grimpa sur l'épaule de Shion alors que Iago, lui, se glissait dans le sac resté ouvert, suivi de sa soeur, Juliette, qui elle se faufila dans la poche du manteau.

« Je vous souhaite un bon week-end ? N'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a un problème.

- Bon week-end, Monsieur le Président…

- Mlle Hisho ?…

- … Euh, oui ?…

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas m'appeler Shion… S'il vous plaît ?…

Elle se raidit et il soupira avec un sourire las :

« C'est pas grave… Bon week-end. »

Il passa son sac à son épaule et partit.

Il salua aimablement tout le monde et sortit dans la cour du grand bâtiment. Après la destruction, à grand renfort de dynamites, de l'ancienne mairie, le Conseil avait élu domicile dans un grand bâtiment de la zone « historique » de la ville, du style néoclassique européen. La lubie plus que controversée d'un ancien maire de la ville parfaite accueillait désormais le gouvernement de la nouvelle Utopia.

Shion grimpa dans sa voiture en sifflotant. Il appuya sur le téléphone intérieur avant même de poser son sac sur le siège passager. Hamlet trottina jusqu'au tableau de bord.

« Allô ? Demanda une voix de femme

- Coucou, Maman.

- Oh, Shion ! Bonjour ! C'est rare que tu appelles à cette heure-ci !... Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien ! Truc de dingue, figure-toi qu'il semblerait que j'ai fini ma semaine !…

- Oh, c'est super ! Ça faisait combien de temps que tu n'avais pas eu le week-end ?

- Aucune idée, répondit-il en démarrant. Cet automne, non ? »

Il vit dans le rétroviseur la voiture de ses gardes du corps qui démarrait à sa suite. Il mit sa ceinture et continua :

« Je vais passer prendre Haru à la crèche, ne te dérange pas.

- D'accord. Vous venez goûter ici ?

- Volontiers !

- J'ai essayé de nouvelles recettes pour les éclairs, tu me donneras ton avis.

- Miam ! Allez je raccroche, je vais rouler… À tout à l'heure, Maman. »

La circulation était fluide à cette heure-ci et Shion arriva rapidement à Lost Town. Il n'habitait pas tout près, mais comme la plupart du temps, c'était sa mère qui s'occupait d'Haru après la crèche, il avait choisi cette dernière à deux pas de la boulangerie. Il se gara en sifflotant, sortit en bâillant. La voiture de ses anges gardiens resta à distance et celle de ceux de son fils était bien là.

Shion avait dû se battre des semaines avec Yui et Adrian pour que ces derniers acceptent enfin qu'il ne soit pas en permanence collé par les hommes chargés de sa sécurité et aussi pour avoir le droit de conduire seul. C'était dangereux, il le savait, dans le sens où quelques mètres de trop, quelques secondes, pouvaient suffire à un agresseur potentiel. Pour pallier ça, Shion avait accepté d'apprendre à se battre et porter en permanence sur lui une petite bombe lacrymogène et un petit tazer.

Il voulait être tranquille, ne pas donner l'image d'un homme caché par ses molosses et surtout, il ne voulait pas de ça pour Haru.

Ils sont à l'interphone de la crèche.

« Oui ?

- Bonjour, Shion Seijunna. Je viens chercher Haru, s'il vous plaît.

- …

-Euh,... Vous m'entendez ?

- Ah !… Oui pardon ! Entrez ! »

Il poussa la porte, tout sourire. Ça leur faisait toujours cet effet-là quand il venait ici… Il faut dire qu'elle ne le voyait pas souvent.

Il s'avança dans le hall juste à temps pour entendre :

« S'IOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Et il n'eut qu'une seconde pour s'accroupir et réceptionner le petit boulet de canon qui s'était précipité sur lui.

« Coucou mon bébé ! »

Shion serra fort le petit garçon dans ses bras et se releva. L'éducatrice de l'enfant s'approcha, une femme toute ronde proche de la retraite, la seule à traiter Shion normalement et ne pas grimacer en l'appelant par son prénom :

« Bonjour, Shion ! Ça faisait un moment ! Vous allez bien ?

-Bonjour, Rika, répondit Shion en lui serrant la main. Ça va bien et vous ?

-Ça va ! Merci pour la réforme, nous sommes enfin assez nombreuses.

-Oh, mais de rien ! Vous auriez dû m'en parler plus tôt, je n'avais absolument pas conscience de ces histoires de restrictions de personnel.

-L'épanouissement des plus petits par le jeuet l'art n'était pas vraiment la priorité de notre ancien gouvernement…

-N'hésitez pas à me joindre si besoin, hein…

- S'ion !… Intervint Haru.

- Oui, mon bébé ?

- Suis content que tu es là ! »

Shion sourit et serra Haru plus fort.

« Moi aussi, mon bébé ! »

Il le reposa au sol :

« Allez, va chercher tes affaires, on va goûter chez Mamie ! »

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés et fila en courant, tout content. Rika cria :

« Ma-chan ! Aide Haru à mettre son manteau et ses chaussures, s'il te plaît ! »

Puis Rika sursauta, se souvenant de quelque chose :

« Ah, au fait... On ne voulait pas vous embêter, mais Haru est encore venu avec une souris avant-hier… Si vous pouviez y faire attention ?

-Ah oui, il m'a dit… C'était une noire, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça… Il l'appelait « Macbé »…

-Macbeth. C'est une vraie tête brûlée, celui-là… Je lui redirai, désolé. En fait, elles sont en liberté dans la maison, alors elles se glissent dans mes poches ou les siennes comme elles veulent… Je vais être plus vigilant. »

Haru arriva, prit la main de Shion dans les deux siennes et ils partirent tranquillement.

Shion installa Haru dans son chien aux enfants et se remit au volant. Il partit et les deux voitures de leurs gardiens le suivirent. Hamlet rejoignit Haru qui rigola.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée, Haru ?

- Oui ! On a joué avec des ballons dans le parc et puis on a fait de la peinture !

- C'est très bien.

- Et toi, S'ion ?

- Oui, j'ai bien travaillé.

- Tu as fait quoi ? »

Shion sourit en se garant.

« J'ai préparé les rendez-vous, signé plein de papier pour demander à des gens de construire de nouvelles maisons et de nouvelles écoles, passé un long moment au téléphone avec Ahmed pour voir comment on pouvait organiser nos échanges…

- Ahmed, c'est ton copain du désert ?

- Oui. »

Shion prit son sac et descendit de la voiture. Il récupéra Haru et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la boulangerie.

Une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud leur sauta aux narines. Karan servait une cliente et leur fit signe de la main, tout sourire :

« Entrez, les garçons !

- Bonjour en vrai, Maman !

- Mamie ! » S'écria Haru en courant comptoir.

Karan remercia sa cliente à qui Shion tint poliment la porte avant d'embrasser sa mère. Karan ferma la boutique et les précéda derrière, dans la cuisine

« Mamie, Mamie, tu as fait du chocolat ?

- Oui ! Installez-vous. Je l'ai gardé bien au chaud. »

Shion enleva son manteau et à son fils adoptif à faire de même, puis ils s'assirent à la table. Elle apporta trois tasses fumantes, deux assiettes débordantes de petites pâtisseries et s'installa près :

« Merci, Mamie !

- Merci, Maman.

- De rien ! Bon appétit ! »

Il se mit à parler de tout et rien, tranquillement, puis Shion dit doucement :

« Tu es radieuse. Ça me fait plaisir… »

Sur la table, les trois souris se baladaient. Hamlet bâilla. Les deux autres jouaient à cache-cache avec Haru entre les tasses et les assiettes.

Karan rosit lorsque son fils lui demanda :

« Ça va toujours avec Jacques ?

- Oui, très bien… Il vit quasiment ici, maintenant… Et il est toujours aussi désolé de t'avoir fait partir. »

Shion éclata de rire et sa mère rit avec lui. Hamlet grimpa sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour venir se coucher.

À la chute du Mur, Shion s'était tout naturellement réinstallé chez sa mère avec Haru. Il était tellement pris par sa fonction qu'ils se voyaient à peine… Shion avait bien remarqué que Jacques et sa mère s'entendaient bien, mais rien de plus jusqu'à un certain matin…

Shion était rentré au milieu de la nuit, sans s'inquiéter que la maison soit endormie. Par contre, il avait dormi si tard que c'était un appel de Marianne, sur le coût des 9 h, qu'il avait réveillé. Et à part Haru qui gazouillait dans son berceau (il avait alors 11 mois), la maison était totalement silencieuse.

Vraiment inquiet cette fois, Shion s'était levé d'un bond. Habitué à être réveillé aux aurores par le bruit de la boulangerie au point de ne même pas vraiment besoin de réveil, que rie n'ait bougé à 9 h était plus qu'anormal…

Il s'était précipité, avait poussé la porte entrouverte pour rester juste bête…

Sa mère dormait paisiblement, blottie dans les bras d'un Jacques tout aussi béat.

Les couinements d'Haru, qu'il avait entendu, l'avaient fait revenir dans le réel. Il avait refermé la porte et était dans la chambre de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras :

« Bonjour toi ! Je vais m'occuper de toi, Mamie fait encore dodo. »

Il avait rappelé Marianne pour lui dire qu'il arriverait dès qu'il aurait conduit son fils à la crèche. Et il avait alors songé qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de s'installer dans un vrai chez lui.

« On est très bien dans cette maison. Il serait temps qu'il arrête de culpabiliser… C'est bien que vous soyez tranquilles tous les deux.

-Si vous voulez rester dîner, il sera là vers 19 h..

-Ah, pourquoi pas… Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Haru ?

-Oui ? Répondit vivement l'enfant en relevant le nez.

-Mamie propose qu'on mange ici ce soir, ça te dit ?

-Si elle fait une tour'te ! »

Shion et sa mère éclatèrent de rire.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Haru était parti jouer avec une souris dans le salon Karan demanda à Shion qui faisait la vaisselle :

« Et toi, ça va ?

-Bien content d'avoir mon week-end !

-Je m'en doute, mais ce n'est pas ça que je te demandais. » Insista Karan avec douceur.

Shion rit tristement en rinçant une tasse :

« Ça coûtait rien d'essayer… »

Il y eut un silence. Puis il reprit :

« Il y a des nuits un peu longues, mais sinon, ça va. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser… Enfin, non, ça j'y pense tout le temps… Mais j'essaie au moins de ne pas trop pleurer. »

Il sentit sa mère se blottir dans son dos et l'étreindre :

« Tiens bon, mon chéri, il reviendra bientôt. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, que ces nuits sont aussi longues que les tiennes, et qu'il espère à chaque seconde qui passe te revoir très vite. »

La soirée fut très agréable. Jacques avait refusé une place au Conseil, préférant rester un simple médecin. Il travaillait dans le principal hôpital de la ville. Il arriva exténué, en retard, mais avec un bouquet de fleurs, et fut très content de revoir Shion et Haru

. Shio ne repartt pas très tard, car Haru s'endormait et eux-mêmes étaient fatigués.

Il prit son petit garçon dans ses bras en descendant de sa voiture, dans le garage.

« S'ion…

-Oui, Haru ?

-On va dire bonne nuit à Zumi avant dodo ?

-Bien sûr. »

Shion posa Haru au sol dans l'entrée et lui enleva son manteau et ses chaussures. Omae, la vieille chienne brune, sortit du salon en remuant la queue pour venir tranquillement vers eux. L'enfant lui sauta au cou alors que Shion pendait son propre manteau met mettait ses pantoufles. Trois autres souris suivirent la chienne et Hamlet, Iago et Juliette et elles se saluèrent à grand renfort de câlins et de couinements. Shion caressa la tête de la chienne

« Je couche Haru et je m'occupe de toi, Omae.

- Wouf ! »

Shion prit la main de Haru qui le tira presque jusqu'au salon. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul un rayon de lune éclairait un grand cadre photo posé sur une pomme. Haru y courut et agita sa main devant le cadre, en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Bonne nuit, Zumi ! »

Shion vint s'accroupir derrière le petit garçon, souriant doucement.

« Va bientôt revenir Zumi, dis, S'ion ?

- Oui, mon bébé. Très bientôt. »

Shion souleva Haru :

« Allez, dodo ! »

Il prit l'escalier pour monter au premier étage, dans la chambre du garçonnet. Il le mit en pyjama, le coucha et comme chaque soir, s'assit au bord du lit. Il caressa la tête brune et Haru prit sa main dans les deux siennes.

« S'ion...

- Oui ?

- Il va revenir quand, Zumi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Haru. Très vite, j'espère.

- Tu seras content quand il sera là ? »

Shion sourit :

« Oui, très content.

- Tu pleu'eras plus la nuit ? »

Shion sursauta et regarda son fils, stupéfait. Puis il eut un sourire tremblant et le tira pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« S'ion ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon bébé. Je vais bien.

- Mais tu es triste parce qu'il est pas là ?

- Oui. »

Shion recoucha Haru :

« Mais je suis heureux parce que toi, tu es là. »

Haru sourit.

« Allez, tu fais dodo…

-Tu me chantes la berceuse ?

-D'accord. »

Haru ferma les yeux et Shion caressa encore sa tête en commençant doucement :

« _Mais jusqu'où va donc la mer ?_

_ Elle s'étend jusqu'à ton pays_

_ Un bateau disparaît dans les vagues blanches_

_ Mais que peut-on voir au bout de la mer ?_

_ Pourrais-je voir ton visage souriant, mon amour ?_

_ Mais jusqu'où vont les montagnes ?_

_ Elles s'étendent jusqu'à ton pays_

_ Le printemps festoie, l'été rayonne, l'automne est rouge,_

_ Les montagnes sont belles dans le blanc de l'hiver,_

_ Les saisons se suivent encore et encore_

_ Le vaste ciel s'étend jusqu'à toi_

_ Pourrions-nous croiser en son centre ?_

_ Puisse-t-il seulement veiller sur toi…_

_ Ma chanson voyage_

_ Résonne partout sur les chemins_

_ Je ne peux pas oublier le jour où je t'ai rencontré, mon amour_

_ Peux-tu entendre ma chanson traverser les mers et les montagnes ?_

_ Puissent les étoiles du ciel t'apporter ma chanson_

_ Qu'elle voyage au loin et croise ton chemin…_ »

Haru s'était endormi. Shion embrassa doucement son front et sortit.

Il redescendit au salon et alluma la lampe. Il regarda le piano, le vieux canapé, les livres posés çà et là, le vieux poêle dans son coin…

Omae s'était approchée et couina. Les six souris également, Hamlet grimpa sur son épaule et se frotta à son cou. Il la regarda, sourit, la prit dans sa main pour l'embrasser.

« Merci, Hamlet. Merci, Omae. »

Il caressa la tête de la chienne.

« Allez, venez manger. »

Il alla remplir la gamelle de la chienne, rendre des granulés aux souris et les laissa à la cuisine. Il retourna au salon. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir et autre chose à faire. Il prit le cadre sur la commode et le regarda.

La photo était belle. C'était Karan qu'il avait prise, le lendemain de la destruction du Mur, la veille du départ de Nezumi.

Shion tenait dans ses bras Haru emmailloté dans une serviette orange. De l'enfant, on ne voyait que quelques cheveux et une petite main tendue vers Shion. Le garçon regardait le bébé avec une tendresse infinie. À sa droite, tout prêt de lui, c'était lui que Nezumi, pour sa part, regardait avec la même tendresse, un sourire discret, mais bien réel aux lèvres.

La seule photo qu'il avait de Nezumi. Une copie de l'originale qu'il avait emportée…

Shion caressa le verre du bout des doigts, mais ceux-ci se souvenaient bien de la chaleur de cette peau. Il reposa le cadre et ouvrit le tiroir du haut de la commode, rempli de cahiers. Il en prit un, celui en cours, et alla s'asseoir à la table, derrière le canapé.

Une feuille pliée servait de marque-pages. Comme chaque soir, Shion la déplia doucement. Comme chaque soir, il relut ces mots qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« _Shion,_

_ Je te demande pardon. Je dois m'en aller. Je me sens dégueulasse de faire ça, mais je peux pas attendre. Je me sens encore plus nul de foutre le camp pendant que tu dors, mais je ne pourrais jamais le faire si je dois te dire au revoir J'espère que tu vas pas trop pleurer… Allez, je sais que tu vas tenir bon, ma petite fleur. Tu es fort maintenant. Et puis, c'est juste un au revoir, t'en fais pas._

_ Cet aprèm, un de tes sbires est venu parce qu'il voulait connaître mon nom, pour m'enregistrer comme habitant de la ville… Et j'ai pas su lui répondre. Je l'avais jamais vraiment réalisé…_

_ Je sais plus qui je suis. Je me souviens plus de mon nom, plus de quand je suis né… Plus rien que l'image de mes parents morts dans une forêt en flammes._

_ Et j'ai aussi compris que je peux aller nulle part parce que je sais pas d'où je viens, et que même avec toi, ça pourra pas le faire comme ça._

_ Alors, il faut que j'y aille, que je retourne là-bas, que je cherche… Je sais pas ce que je trouverais, je trouverais sûrement rien, mais il faut que j'y aille…_

_ Je te jure que je reviendrai. T'en fais pas Shion, c'est juré. Je reviendrai parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai. Je reviendrai parce que ma seule place est près de toi. Je reviendrai parce que cette putain de vie n'a plus le moindre sens sans toi, parce que c'est avec toi que je veux vivre et à tes côtés que je veux mourir. Ensembles jusqu'en enfer, quoi qu'il arrive, tu te souviens ? On se l'est juré, Shion, alors rien ne m'empêchera de revenir, jamais, rien ne pourra empêcher nos retrouvailles._

_ Attends-moi, petite fleur. Garde-moi une place dans tes bras, comme cette nuit. J'étais bien._

_ J'espère vraiment que tu pleures pas trop… Allez, il faut que j'y aille, si je traîne, tu vas te réveiller et je vais pas y arriver._

_ À très bientôt, ma petite fleur. Pardonne-moi et prends bien soin de toi. Je traînerai pas, c'est promis. C'est promis. Je reviendrai et on pourra vivre ensemble pour de vrai. Je te le jure. Je reviendrai et on aura une vraie vie à nous. J'y crois, c'est toi qui m'as appris à croire en l'avenir, que ça existait pour de vrai, alors crois-y avec moi et souviens-toi : où que je sois, on regardera le même ciel. Ensemble jusqu'en enfer, Shion, quoi qu'il arrive, toi et moi. Toujours._ »

En guise de signature, un petit dessin de rat.

« Ensemble jusqu'en enfer, Nezumi… Murmura Shion. Quoi qu'il arrive. Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'attends. »

Il se mit à écrire dans le cahier, la date, l'heure, puis comme chaque soir, il commença :

« M_on Nezumi,_

_ La lune est magnifique ce soir, moins que tes yeux, mais très belle. J'espère que tu la regardes aussi. J'ai passé une bonne journée…_ »

Chaque soir, depuis le départ de Nezumi, Shion racontait dans un cahier sa journée, pour qu'il puisse le lire, tout savoir de sa vie, à son retour.

« _… Demain, je vais aller voir Inukashi. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été l'aider à laver les chiens. Je parie qu'elle va encore râler après toi… Je crois qu'Adrian et elle vont te passer un sacré savon à ton_

_retour, bientôt…_

_ Ça va faire trois ans… Trois ans que le Mur est tombé, trois ans que tu es parti… Trois ans que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer._

_ Tu me manques…_

_ Tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques…_

_ J'aimerais tellement être au moins sûr que tu vas bien… Mais je m'inquiète pour rien. Tu vas bien. Tu seras bientôt là. Après tout, on regarde le même ciel, pas vrai ?_ »

Shion se paya le luxe de fou pour lui de dormir jusque 8 h 30, une heure où normalement il était déjà au travail depuis un moment… Il se prit une bonne douche et préparait le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit Haru l'appeler. Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Le petit garçon était ravi à l'idée d'aller voir « Tata Inu ».

La maison que Shion et Haru habitaient était une grande bâtisse de deux étages avec un petit jardin, une vieille demeure à la frontière de No°6 et de Bloc Ouest, dans un petit quartier tranquille.

Ils partirent en début d'après-midi, et leurs protecteurs les suivirent avec leur discrétion habituelle.

L'ancien Bloc Ouest était en pleine reconstruction, ou construction, peut-être. Dans les faits, très peu de personnes du « dehors » avaient souhaité s'installer dans les logements « libérés » par l'attaque des abeilles. Shion avait autant que possible privilégié la réhabilitation des vieux bâtiments à la construction de nouveaux, mais ça n'allait pas sans problème.

Le vieil hôtel où vivait leur ami n'avait pas changé à part la pièce elle-même vivait, qui avait maintenant l'électricité et un vrai chauffage. Elle s'était par contre reconverti dans l'élevage et ça ne marchait pas si mal.

Omae était tout excitée et gambadait joyeusement autour d'eux. Shion contourna le bâtiment pour entrer par la cour arrière, passant sous une arche, et brutalement, Omae gronda avant de partir en courant.

Inquiet, Shion s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils et retint Haru qui allait suivre la sienne.

« Attends une seconde, bébé… »

Il s'avança et jeta un œil dans la cour :

Quatre hommes à l'air pas franchement sympathique, Inukashi dans un mur, et entre, des chiens visiblement furieux…

« Attends là, Haru…

- S'ion ? S'inquiéta l'enfant.

- Ne crains rien, attends juste que je t'appelle. » Le rassura Shion en lui souriant et en caressant sa tête.

Shion s'avança tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

« … Et nous on te dit que toi et tes sales clebs vous allez dégager ! »

Shion se racla la gorge quand il fut près d'eux et dit posément :

« Salut, Inukashi. »

Les visages hargneux qui se tournèrent vers lui devinrent vite stupéfaits.

« Bonjour, messieurs. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Quatre brutes plus grandes que lui qui devaient faire cinq ou six fois son poids à eux tous en face de lui et il les regardait avec le petit sourire de quelqu'un qui sait pertinemment qu'il ne risque rien du tout.

« Euh… » Bredouilla celui qui criait après Inukashi un peu plus tôt.

La jeune femme pour sa part regardait la scène avec stupéfaction. Ses chiens ne comptaient plus, mais restaient sur le qui-vive.

« Oui ? » Le relança Shion en regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cinq hommes en noir arrivèrent et rejoignirent Shion. L'un d'eux, un grand brun avec des lunettes noires, demanda :

« Un problème, Monsieur le Président ?

-Oh, non, aucun, répondit Shion sans lâcher l'autre du regard. Ces messieurs ne sont visiblement pas les bienvenus ici, il n'y a donc pas de raison qu'ils y restent et encore moins qu'ils y reviennent. N'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme eut un sourire. Il hocha la tête :

« On va les raccompagner, dans ce cas. »

Un sixième homme amena Haru à Shion pendant que les autres évacuaient les importuns. Shion avait rejoint Inukashi, encore flageolante.

« Ça va, Inu ? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

-Ça ira… Soupira-t-elle. Merci.

-De rien. C'étaient qui, ces mecs ?

-Des videurs… Ils sont payés par les promoteurs pour chasser les gens de chez eux, pour ne pas avoir à les reloger comme tu l'as ordonné…

-C'est pas vrai ! Soupira Shion. Bon sang, c'est la quatrième loi que je fais passer… Ils en veulent à ton hôtel ?

-Ouais… J'ai déjà eu deux ou trois chiens empoisonnés… Mais comme je ne cédais pas… »

Shion se massa le front :

« Ne crains rien, je vais m'en occuper personnellement… J'ai été bien inspiré de passer te voir ! »

Haru accourut vers elle :

« Tata Inuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! »

Alors qu'elle étreignait le petit garçon, Shion murmura à l'homme qui avait accompagné son fils :

« Yuki, est-ce que vous pouvez vous occuper d'établir une surveillance accrue de cet hôtel ? Tolérance zéro sur tous les comportements suspects et essayez de trouver qui est derrière ça.

-D'accord, je vois ça tout de suite

-Merci. »

Shion le laissa prendre son téléphone et retourna vers Inukashi, joyeux :

« Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça ! T'as du boulot pour moi, ma belle ? Je ne suis pas venu pour glander ! »

Inukashi avait soulevé Haru dans ses bras. Elle regarda Shion et éclata de rire :

« Toi alors, tu changeras jamais ! »

La réception de Satoru Tomodachi avait déjà bien commencé. Le maître des lieux et son épouse Misato se faisaient un devoir de recevoir régulièrement chez eux les personnes qu'ils appréciaient sans aucune arrière-pensée. Bien qu'habitant depuis fort longtemps le quartier de Kronos, ce PDG avait accueilli le changement de régime avec intérêt et s'était porté mécène d'un nombre conséquent de projets sociaux et culturels.

Sa femme et lui avaient donc rencontré Shion par ce biais et étaient pour ainsi dire tombés sous le charme de ce tout jeune homme… Eux et aussi voir surtout leur fille Arisu, âgée de 17 ans.

Yui et Adrian étaient déjà là. Eux aussi étaient devenus bons amis avec ses braves gens. Ils discutaient avec Misato lorsque le majordome était venu annoncer à cette dernière la voiture de monsieur le président était en train de se garer devant la maison. Aussitôt, Misato partit à sa rencontre, suivi des deux susnommés.

Haru câlinait Omae qui s'était couchée par terre. Shion fouillait dans son coffre en sifflotant. Voyant les trois arriver, Haru se précipita dans les jambes de Yui :

« Tonton Yui ! »

Haru adorait Yui. Il était pour ainsi dire le seul enfant à n'avoir jamais eu peur de ce grand borgne presque toujours habillé en noir. Yui ne savait absolument pas gérer cette affection et ça amusait beaucoup Shion et Adrian.

Misato avança.

« Bienvenue, Shion !

-Bonsoir, Misato. Désolé pour le retard, il y eut un accident sur le périph… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de repasser chez moi. Je peux vous emprunter une douche ? Je ne suis pas très présentable… »

Adrian s'approcha alors que Yui essayait de se défaire diplomatiquement de l'étreinte de Haru. « Je t'ai déjà vu plus propre, effectivement. Tu as fait un combat de boue ou quoi ? D'où tu sors ?

-Il a passé l'aprèm chez Inukashi ! » Répondit Yui.

Adrian rigola.

« Je vois. Tu en as lavé combien ?

-17 !… Enfin, 29 avec les petits, mais on ne les compte pas !

-Lavé quoi ? Demanda Misato en les regardant l'un après l'autre, intriguée.

-Des chiens, répondirent Shion, Adrian et Yui en cœur

- Ça explique l'odeur. » Ajouta Adrian.

Shion dégageait en effet un délicat parfum mêlant subtilement des effluves canins à d'autres de savon bon marché.

« Je vais vous accompagner à une de nos salles de bains, Shion…

-Merci beaucoup, Misato. Je te laisse Haru, Yui ?

-Pas de souci ! » Répondit Adrian avant Yui.

Le regard noir du blond les fit rigoler doucement alors que Shion épaulait son sac et suivait Misato :

« Heureusement que j'ai toujours des vêtements propres dans ma voiture…

-Rien d'étonnant de la part d'un garçon aussi organisé que vous. »

Dans le salon, un quart d'heure plus tard, Shion arriva, tout propre, pour voir Omae couchée au pied du canapé où était assis Adrian, un verre à la main. Il regardait, goguenard, Yui et Haru au buffet. Shion serra quelques mains avant de rejoindre son général en chef :

« Haru avait faim ?

-Ouais.

-Et tu as laissé Yui se charger de l'accompagner au buffet.

-Ouais.

-T'es vraiment un sadique.

-Ouais ! »

Shion rit doucement et rejoignit son ami et son fils. De longues tables étaient recouvertes de toasts et de bouchées toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

« Tu sens meilleur. » Lui fit Yui avec un sourire.

Ils se servirent et retournèrent au canapé. Yui s'assit à l'opposé d'Adrian, Haru grimpa à côté du blond et Shion se posa comme si de rien n'était entre son fils et le soldat.

« Au fait, Yui, comment tu savais qu'on était chez Inukashi, cet après-midi ?

-C'est pour ça que tu me payes, Shion. Je savais aussi que tu étais en retard à cause d'un accident. Le jour où je ne le saurais pas, pense à me virer.

-Et tu as autre chose à me dire ?

-Les quatre mecs qui sont venus pour la virer sont des habitués de ce type de job. Ils nous ont donné les noms des cinq promoteurs pour lesquels ils ont bossé, et quelques noms des flics à qui ils graissaient la patte… J'ai transmis à Keisatsu… Mais il continue à me dire que je délire avec la corruption de la police dans Bloc Ouest et que ces gars sont clean…

-Tous les policiers ne sont pas pourris, tu sais, dit Shion.

-Ceux qui le sont posent assez de problèmes. Il y a des brebis galeuses de partout, sûrement même dans mes propres troupes, Shion. Moi, je le reconnais, c'est tout.

-Keisatsu est un brave gars, mais il garde pas mal de préjugés sur Bloc Ouest, intervient Adrian.

- Je vais surveiller ça de plus près… Soupira Shion.

-Je peux te faire une remarque de con, Shion ? Reprit Yui.

-Yui, pas de gros mots devant Haru.

-Ah merde, désolé !

-Yui… Bon bref, dis toujours ?

-Il y a vraiment des fois où je me dis qu'on avancerait bien plus sans le Conseil… »

Shion soupira et eut un sourire.

Deux enfants virent chercher Haru qui partit jouer. Shion le regarda s'éloigner et reprit :

« Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas en arriver là.

-Yep. Mais si on a glissé cet amendement dans la Constitution, c'est bien qu'on y a tous pensé… »

L'amendement 697-03 permettait au président d'Utopia de prendre les pleins pouvoirs s'il le jugeait nécessaire. Shion n'y était pas favorable à la base, il avait fallu toute l'insistance conjointe de Yui, Adrian, Marianne et de bien d'autres pour qu'il accepte.

Les dissensions au sein du Conseil étaient réelles et il en était conscient. Certains membres se tiraient dans les pattes et il devait intervenir pour les rappeler à l'ordre un peu trop souvent à son goût, mais aussi bancal qu'il était, ce Conseil était le symbole de la réunification de la ville et ce symbole, Shion y tenait.

La soirée passa tranquillement. Shion finit par aller s'isoler sur un balcon, au calme. Les coudes sur la rambarde, il contemplait la pleine lune, rêveur. Dans le ciel dégagé, elle était juste magnifique.

Ce cercle céleste renvoyait Shion plus de sept ans en arrière, au regard tout aussi argenté d'une petite silhouette fluette au bras ensanglanté qui avait bouleversé sa vie et capturé son coeur en un battement de cils, sans aucune issue... Mais c'était une cage dont il ne voudrait jamais sortir.

Il était donc là à rêvasser à une certaine valse, dansée au crépuscule dans un champ de ruines, lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter :

« Shion ? Vous n'avez pas froid ? »

Il se tourna et sourit poliment :

« Bonsoir, Arisu… »

La jeune fille est belle, ce soir-là, dans sa robe de soirée, maquillée et coiffée avec soin.

« Je n'ai pas froid, non, mais vous, vous devriez rentrer. Votre robe très légère.

-Elle vous plaît ? Je l'ai choisie en pensant à vous… »

Shion la regarda sans répondre. Une petite brise souffla, faisant voleter ses cheveux blancs.

« Shion ?

-Vous êtes très belle, Arisu… Mais je vous ai déjà dit de ne rien attendre de moi. »

Il y eut un silence. Shion regardait la jeune fille avec une douceur un peu triste, elle le fixait avec de grands yeux, ébranlée. Puis elle se reprit :

« Mais Shion… Vous ne voyez pas comme le destin nous pousse l'un vers l'autre ?

-Le destin m'a poussé vers quelqu'un d'autre il y a très longtemps, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi en… »

Soudain, elle vit se figer alors même que le vent faisait à nouveau voler ses cheveux.

_… Shion…_

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite. Ses lèvres articulèrent quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, car elle n'entendait pas, elle, ce murmure porté par le vent :

_… Shion… Bientôt… Très bientôt, c'est promis…_

Arisu vit deux larmes rouler sur les joues de Shion et recula, apeurée.

« S'ION ! »

Haru passa en courant à côté d'elle pour se jeter contre lui :

« S'ion !... S'ion !... »

Shion sursauta, baissa la tête, puis s'accroupit en essuyant ses yeux, souriant.

« S'ion, pou'quoi tu pleures ?

-C'est rien, mon bébé, c'est rien.

-Si, dis moi ! »

L'air fâché de l'enfant fit rire Shion :

« D'accord, je te dirai tout à l'heure à la maison.

-Pou'quoi tout à l'heure ?

-Parce que c'est un secret. »

De toute façon, personne d'autre que toi ne me croira… pensa-t-il.

« Tu me cherchais, Haru ?

-Oui ! Yui voulu jouait au bi'ard avec toi !

-Ça, c'est une bonne idée… »

Shion se releva avec l'enfant dans les bras et sourit à la jeune femme :

« Vous devriez rentrer, vous avez vraiment prendre froid…

-Shion… Commença-t-elle. Vous et moi…

-Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. »

Il rentra et rejoignit Yui et Adrian au billard.

« Alors, encore cette greluche ? Demanda le soldat.

-Merci d'avoir envoyé Haru.

-De rien ! » Répondit Yui, amusé.

Shion posa Haru au sol et prit la queue de billard qu'il lui tendait.

« Je ne sais plus trop quoi lui dire… Soupira le garçon.

- Rien, lui dit Adrian en se penchant sur la table pour jouer son coup. Le mieux avec ce type de gonzesses, c'est de les ignorer. Plus tu te justifieras, plus elle expliquera que tu es dans le déni…

-Un point pour Adrian. Tu lui as dit et répété, laisse tomber. À chaque fois que tu lui donneras une occasion d'argumenter, elle s'y croira. »

Shion hocha la tête en se penchant pour jouer à son tour.

_Très bientôt, c'est promis…_

Il eut un sourire en frappant la boule blanche. Bientôt.

À suivre dans le Chapitre 02 : _Retrouvailles._

Shion : Moi président ? Waaaa,... La classe !

Balkys : Ouais t'as pris quelques levels.

Shion : C'est gentil de m'avoir épargné la cravate...

Balkys : De rien, je t'en prie.

Kurogane : Plutôt cool cette fic, ça nous change,,,

Shion : ?... Ah, c'est toi ? Je t'avais pas reconnu en kimono...

Fye : On est là incognito.

Balkys : Toute ressemblance tout ça tout ça...

Kurogane : Bon, mais sinon tu t'occupes de nous quand ?

Balkys : Euh, bientôt pas taper ?

Bylonn : Et nous et nous ?

Balkys : Ah vous COUCHES ! J'ai dit 2012 !

Maxiane : Tu délaisses tes vrais fils pour tes fanfics ? Ah ben c'est du propre, mère indigne !

Nezumi : T'es juste jaloux parce qu'il y a pas de lemons dans ton histoire à toi.

Maxiane (rouge) : PAS DU TOUT !... J'ai pas besoin d'elle pour ça... Enfin si... Mais il n'y a aucun problème avec ça !

Nezumi (chantonne) : Il est jaloux...

Shion : Ah te voilà, toi... Où tu étais passé ?

Nezumi : Je sais pas... J'ai pas lu la suite...


	3. Après 02

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de N°6 appartiennent exclusivement à Atsuko Asano.

Merci à Cahn et Cloclo0211 pour leurs reviews ! :3

S'il y a des gens intéressés par mon roman (héroic fantasy yaoi), allez voir sur mon site, le lien est dans mon profil !

Dédicace spéciale à mes 10 acheteurs de ce WE à la Japan Touch ^^ !

No°6 - Après

Chapitre 02 : Retrouvailles

S'il y avait une chose que Shion aimait bien avec les simples téléphones audio, c'était qu'on pouvait discuter avec la personne en faisant ce qu'on voulait puisqu'elle ne nous voyait pas.

Ce qui lui permettait par exemple, ce jour-là, de tricoter tranquillement en négociant des accords très importants avec N°3 et plus exactement le fils aîné et héritier du Califat de Téhéran, Ahmed Ibn Ibrahim, un jeune homme de son âge avec lequel il s'entendait très bien.

Shion tricotait une écharpe noire pour Yui. Bon, c'était un peu tard puisque le printemps pointait, mais ça n'était pas grave... Il l'aurait pour l'hiver suivant. Shion aimait bien tricoter. Ça le détendait.

« … Bon, mais si je t'envoie les ingénieurs contre ton matériel médical,... On fait quoi pour le projet de raffinerie ? demanda Ahmed.

- Ben là-dessus, je ne peux plus rien pour toi... On a abandonné les énergies fossiles, ici. Tu sais bien... On fonctionne à l'énergie géothermique, maintenant.

- Exact...

- Par contre, j'ai des gens très intéressés par ta technologie aérienne...

- Ah ?

- Oui...

- Moi, j'avoue que ta géothermie me travaille. Père ne veut rien entendre, mais nos réserves de pétrole ne seront pas éternelles…

- Ça peut se gérer… Discrètement… Parce que j'imagine que ton cher papa ne veut pas en entendre parler ?

- Comment t'as deviné…

- Je commence à cerner le personnage. »

Ahmed rit de bon cœur et Shion sourit. Sur son bureau, Hamlet faisait sa toilette et Macbeth et Iago se coursaient. Son écran d'ordinateur était en veille, des images d'animaux et de paysages anciens défilaient. Shion regarda son tricot en reprenant :

« Il suffit que tu m'envoies des étudiants ingénieurs à former…

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Ben oui.

- Tu nous livrerais cette technologie comme ça ?

- La chaleur de la Terre est à tout le monde, Ahmed. Tu préfères aller pleurer après le gaz de N°4 ?

- Mon père compte sur le pétrole de N°2.

- Et il a tort. N°2 aussi est en train d'épuiser ses réserves… Et Sullivan n'est de toute façon pas partageur.

- Alors que nous aurons tous disparu bien avant que la Terre ne refroidisse…

- Tout à fait.

- Je dois t'avouer que tu as impressionné beaucoup de monde avec ça.

- Ah ? »

Shion vit son écran se remettre en marche. Une petite enveloppe clignotait en son centre. Verte, adresse reconnue.

Il lâcha une aiguille et passa son doigt sur l'enveloppe. Message d'Adrian :

« _T'as intérêt à être à l'heure à l'entraînement ce soir, sinon on vient te chercher !… Ça te botte une petite mousse après ?_ »

Il sourit.

« Oui… Assurer ta complète indépendance énergique en moins d'un an, ça en a mouché pas mal. »

Shion rigola.

Alarmées de ne plus recevoir aucun signal de N°6, les autres villes s'étaient vite mises d'accord pour envoyer quelques avions voir ce qui se passait. Enfin, dans les faits, c'était surtout N°5 (l'ancienne Europe) et N°3 (ce qui restait du monde arabe) qui avaient unilatéralement réagi. N°1, la zone africaine, manquait d'avions et N°2, la zone nord-américaine et N°4, la zone russe, avaient fait semblant de s'inquiéter officiellement.

Les équipes de N°5 et N°3 avaient donc découvert avec stupeur une ville en ruine, dont la grande majorité de la population était morte, mais dont les survivants s'organisaient avec énergie, guidés par un adolescent de 16 ans aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges…

N°2 et N°4 s'étaient bien évidemment très vite réveillées lorsqu'il avait été clair qu'il y avait des besoins et donc de l'argent à se faire, quelques semaines plus tard. Persuadés d'avoir à faire un simple gamin, les négociateurs s'étaient vite cassé les dents sur Shion et son sourire aussi mignon que redoutable.

Shion était toujours très gentil, mais ses mois à Bloc Ouest, les leçons de Nezumi, et l'attaque du centre correctionnel avaient par contre eu raison de sa naïveté. Et il voyait venir de très loin les gens qui voulaient l'avoir. Yui dirait de lui plus tard qu'il était le plus redoutable joueur d'échecs qu'il ait jamais connu, avec toujours au moins deux coups d'avance sur ses adversaires.

Si N°3 et N°5 avaient proposé de l'aide gratuitement, disposées à nouer de bons contacts avec le nouveau pouvoir, les intentions trop clairement mercantiles de N°2 et N°4 avaient tourné court. En fait, peut-être auraient-elles obtenu quelque chose en venant tout de suite, mais trois semaines après la chute du Mur, les plans étaient au point et les travaux sur le point d'être lancés.

Ça avait été une des premières choses qui avaient séché le Conseil : un matin, quatre jours après la chute du Mur, Shion était arrivé, fatigué, pour annoncer qu'il avait calculé les besoins énergétiques de la ville et qu'en se restreignant un peu, ils avaient assez de pétrole pour tenir jusqu'à l'automne… Donc, le temps de construire (vite) une centrale géothermique… Dont il avait posé un premier plan « vite fait »… Mais bon, il n'était pas sûr des détails techniques, surtout qu'il l'avait « gribouillé » vers 4 h du matin.

Quelques heures plus tard, un groupe d'ingénieurs électriciens confirmaient l'exactitude de l'estimation et que le plan de la centrale était valable à 85 % environ, pendant que Shion baillait dans un coin, occupé à calculer le nombre d'écoles nécessaires vu l'estimation du nombre d'enfants survivants…

Si les relations avec N°4 étaient plutôt neutres, N°2 ne portait pas le nouveau pouvoir de l'ex-N°6 dans son cœur. En effet, en arrêtant net les recherches en nouvel armement militaire, Shion avait rompu plusieurs accords secrets avec la ville américaine. Shion avait annoncé très clairement que, contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, il comptait bien respecter les Accords de Babylone et n'avoir une petite armée que pour sa sécurité intérieure.

« Que veux-tu !... Il semblerait que je sois absolument génial... » rigola Shion en recommençant à tricoter.

Ahmed éclata de rire.

Hamlet bâilla et vint se coucher tranquillement sur une petite pile de feuilles. Macbeth et Iago se coursaient toujours.

« Bon, reprit plus sérieusement le prince-héritier de Téhéran. Je vais devoir te laisser, Shion. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça, je peux te rappeler euh, fin de semaine ?

- Quand tu veux.

- Bonne fin de journée !

- À toi aussi. »

Shion raccrocha et posa son tricot. Il fit glisser le bois de son bureau pour découvrir son clavier et répondit aux messages d'Adrian :

« _Passez me prendre ça sera plus sûr ! Pour la mousse, OK c'est ma mère peut garder Haru. Je l'appelle et je te confirme ce soir. _»

Un lundi sur deux, Adrian et Yui se faisaient un devoir d'entraîner Shion au corps à corps. Le garçon était plutôt doué. Entre ça et de la natation régulière, le corps frêle était devenu nettement plus musclé. À 18 h tapantes, Shion avait rangé toutes ces affaires. Il enfila sa veste, prit délicatement Hamlet pour la mettre dans sa poche avant. Iago et Macbeth le suivirent lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir et le précédèrent au galop. Il sourit en entendant la voix de Mlle Hisho :

« Général, vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça ! »

Shion coupa court à la dispute naissante :

« Je suis là, Adrian ! »

Le général, qui regardait la secrétaire avec sévérité, tourna vers lui et sourit :

« Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, on peut y aller. Bonne soirée, Mlle Hisho. »

Ils partirent.

« Tu as vendu Yui ?

- Oui, pour payer les bières de tout à l'heure. Non, en fait il fumait, il est resté à la voiture.

- Il fume trop.

- Ouais. »

L'entraînement se passa bien et comme Karan voulait bien garder Haru, Shion accompagna avec plaisir ses deux amis à un pub du centre-ville. La réouverture de la ville avait permis la venue de nombreux étrangers, notamment de N°5. Du coup, un couple d'Européens anglo-irlandais avait ouvert un pub et Adrian, né de parents anglais (des diplomates) avait vite été voir ça et l'ambiance feutrée du lieu lié à la qualité de la bière l'avait conquis. Il y avait donc très vite emmené Yui et un soir, ils avaient prévenu Karan et embarqué Shion sans sommation. Depuis, ils allaient régulièrement s'y poser, manger un vrai bon hamburger en buvant une bonne bière.

Les trois hommes se posèrent donc à leur table préférée, dans un coin. L'ambiance était tranquille et la pénombre confortable. L'endroit était tout en longueur, un long comptoir face auquel étaient alignées des tables rondes. Au fond, une petite scène, vide ce soir-là.

Les patrons avaient été surpris au début, puis intrigués, mais ils les aimaient plutôt bien au final.

Yui en était à sa troisième bière et commençait à être bien guilleret, Adrian savourait un bon whisky et Shion savourait lui sa quatrième Guiness tranquillement.

Yui avait ce soir-là d'alcool joyeux. Il charriait Adrian et sous-entendait des choses de plus en plus indécentes. Adrian ne faisait mine de rien et Shion se marrait doucement. Sur la table, Iago et Macbeth dévoraient une frite restée là et Hamlet un reste de hamburger.

« Bon, tu es paré pour les Russes, demain ? Finit par demander Adrian.

- Fin prêt ! Répondit Shion. J'espère qu'ils vont la jouer plus finement que la dernière fois… »

À ce souvenir, Adrian et Yui éclatèrent de rire.

Un diplomate de numéro quatre avait cru intelligent d'essayer, lors d'un rendez-vous, de saouler Shion à la vodka pour lui faire signer un accord très favorable à son pays.

Ce que ce diplomate ignorait, c'était que Shion était totalement insensible à l'alcool. Il aimait bien ça, mais ça ne lui faisait absolument aucun effet. C'était donc le Russe qui s'était retrouvé ivre et Shion qui avait réussi à lui faire signer un accord obligeant son pays à fabriquer 200 000 girafes roses par mois… Juste pour le plaisir de lui renvoyer sous courrier à l'ambassade avec un petit mot : « _Merci pour la vodka, elle était excellente. »_

Même si l'affaire était restée confidentielle, l'information avait dû circuler. Car si plus personne n'essayait de saouler le jeune homme, il était devenu habituel de lui offrir des alcools divers et souvent très fins.

Le téléphone de Shion sonna. Intrigué, il décrocha.

« Allô ?

- Shion, c'est Jacques… »

Inquiété par le ton grave de son presque beau-père, Shion fronça les sourcils.

« … Est-ce que tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? Karan a fait un malaise…

- Quoi ? !

- Non, non, rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas… Sûrement juste un coup de fatigue… Elle travaille beaucoup trop.

-… Hmm… Grogna le garçon.

- Tu peux me croire, je suis médecin, je te rappelle… Enfin, c'est plus que du coup, si tu pouvais venir chercher Haru, ou dormir ici… Je voudrais pouvoir emmener ta mère à l'hôpital tôt demain matin pour lui faire passer des examens ?

- D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha et se leva :

« Je file, désolé. Apparemment, ma mère a fait un malaise…

- Houlà, ça ira ? Demanda Adrian.

- Jacques dit que ce n'est pas grave… »

Il eut un sourire.

« Finissez bien, et à demain.

- Rentre bien…

- Et bises à ta mère. »

Shion fit le plus vite possible chez sa mère. Jacques l'accueillit, l'air sérieux.

« Oh, te voilà déjà...

- Je n'étais pas loin... répondit Shion en enlevant sa veste. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Maman ?

- Au lit, mais elle t'attend. Elle m'est tombée dans les bras tout à l'heure, après le dîner... Fatigue à mon avis, mais bon, je pensais aussi à de l'anémie... C'est pour ça que je préfère qu'elle passe quelques examens.

- D'accord...

- Et Haru n'a rien vu, il était déjà couché.

- Je vais dormir ici, ça sera plus simple.

- Pas de soucis ! Va vite la saluer, elle ne dormira pas tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas vu.

- J'y vais tout de suite. »

Shion grimpa à l'étage. Il fit attention à être discret dans le couloir pour ne pas réveiller Haru et glissa la tête dans la chambre de sa mère.

Karan était couchée, l'air fatiguée, mais souriante, et lui fit signe :

« Bonsoir, Shion ! Désolée d'avoir écourté ta soirée. »

Il entra et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave... Adrian et Yui t'embrassent... Comment te sens-tu ?

- Juste fatiguée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, comme je me sentais nauséeuse, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers jours. Ce n'est pas plus grave... Je vais faire plus attention.

- Nauséeuse... ? » releva-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Elle lui tendit les bras et il vint s'y blottir.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri. Je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée. Je vais me reposer et tout ira bien.

- Moui...

- Tu dors ici ?

- Moui. »

Il embrassa sa joue :

« Je vais aller me coucher tout de suite... Tu te reposes aussi ?

- Oui, mon chéri. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Marianne, Kaoru, Adrian et la chef de la diplomatie, Mme Gaikôkan, discutaient tranquillement dans la cour du palais, le lendemain matin. Les diplomates de N°4 étaient attendus pour le début d'après-midi et quelques détails restaient à peaufiner.

La voiture de Shion entra dans l'enceinte et se gara.

« J'espère que ça va, c'est rare qu'il ne soit pas le premier ici... » soupira Marianne.

Shion descendit, bailla et s'étira, récupéra un sac bien plus gros que d'habitude, et, devant les regards sceptiques de ces subalternes, il contourna sa voiture pour aller ouvrir la portière arrière et un peu plus tard, il venait vers eux avec son fils dans les bras. Il répondit à leur air ahuri :

« Je sais. »

Haru dormait encore à moitié.

« Euh,... Shion ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Marianne.

- Il se passe que ma mère est à l'hôpital pour des examens et que la crèche est débordée à cause del'absence de deux éducatrices. Je n'avais donc personne pour garder Haru, alors je l'ai emmené.

- Euh... Vous êtes sûr que... balbutia Mme Gaikôkan, les yeux ronds.

- Mais oui ! Haru est très sage. Bon, je vous attends dans mon bureau, vers 10 h, je vais faire du thé, j'ai des pâtisseries d'hier à manger si vous voulez. »

Shion coucha Haru sur le canapé de son bureau, alla chercher dans un placard un plaid pour le recouvrir. Le petit garçon se bouina dessous et se rendormit. Hamlet, Iago et Macbeth se glissèrent sous le plaid.

La matinée passa tranquillement. Haru se réveilla vers 9 h et prit donc le thé avec son père et ses amis. Puis, pendant que Shion s'entretenait avec Mme Gaikôkan, le petit garçon se mit à jouer sagement par terre avec les souris.

Lorsque les deux diplomates russes arrivèrent, il dessinait.

Shion était inquiet, car Jacques ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé.

La discussion avec les Russes se passa bien. Ils étaient disposés à vendre à très bon prix à Utopia des métaux et des plantes diverses contre l'envoi d'ingénieurs et de techniciens en électricité. Les réserves de gaz s'épuiseraient bientôt chez eux aussi.

Haru offrait gentiment un dessin aux deux hommes lorsque le portable de son père sonna. Il sursauta et s'excusa : c'était enfin Jacques. Il sortit sur le balcon, laissant la porte-fenêtre ouverte. Mme Gaikôkan poursuivit très professionnellement la discussion. Le cri de Shion les fit tous sursauter :

« Comment ça ENCEINTE ? »

Les deux Russes et la Conseillère se regardèrent, sceptiques, alors qu'Haru trottait jusqu'au balcon, suivi des souris :

« S'ion ? »

Un peu plus tard, Shion revint, l'air un peu sonné, Haru dans les bras et les trois souris sur les épaules. Il se rassit sur le canapé et soupira. Puis, il se reprit et sourit, alors qu'Haru se blottissait contre lui et bâillait.

« Où en étions-nous ?

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Monsieur le Président ? S'enquit un Russe.

- Oui, oui... Ma mère attend un bébé, ce n'est pas grave... Il faut juste que j'assimile l'information. Donc, nous disions ? »

Les négociations s'achevèrent paisiblement. Vers 16 h, Shion recoucha Haru endormi sur le canapé et ressortit sur le balcon.

Il faisait un radieux soleil depuis quelques jours, le printemps s'annonçait magnifique. Shion sourit doucement.

_Bientôt..._

Il remarqua soudain des nuages venant du nord, et que le vent semblait se lever également.

Son sourire s'élargit. Il ne lui semblait pas que la météo avait annoncé de la pluie, mais il était toujours ravi quand il y en avait.

Comme tout était réglé ce soir-là, il partit assez tôt, retourna chez sa mère, entre-temps rentrée, où il passa la soirée avec Haru, avant de rentrer chez eux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la chienne et les autres souris plus longtemps.

Le vent avait gagné en intensité dans l'après-midi. Shion coucha Haru et s'attela à son journal, comblant le vide de la veille et racontant ensuite sa journée.

« ... _Pas qu'être grand frère à 20 ans me dérange, mais quand je pense qu'Haru va être plus vieux que son oncle ou sa tante, je me dis que ça va être un peu compliqué... Enfin, Maman va bien et elle est ravie. Jacques est un peu paniqué, mais très heureux aussi._

_ En fait, je crois que j'ai toujours regretté d'être fils unique. Ça doit être sympa de grandir avec des frères et des sœurs... _

_ Bon allez, je m'endors sur le cahier. Je te laisse pour ce soir, mon amour. _»

Le lendemain matin, la météo ne s'expliquait pas ce temps couvert, ce vent brutal, tourbillonnant et très irrégulier, ces averses désordonnées, et Shion, vautré à son bureau, s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas envie de bosser, de toute façon rien n'urgeait et ce temps le rendait totalement rêveur...

Il avait envie d'aller courir sous la pluie...

Il se dit qu'il allait aller faire un tour dans le parc autour du palais présidentiel pour se vider la tête.

Hamlet, qui dormait sur le bureau, se dressa soudain, faisant sursauter Macbeth et Juliette qui chahutaient à côté. Shion, affalé sur son siège, amorphe, regarda avec surprise la souris blanche bondir et courir jusqu'à la double porte du bureau en couinant bien trop fort.

Alarmés, Shion, Macbeth et Juliette la regardèrent se mettre à gratter fébrilement la porte en gémissant désespérément.

Shion se leva et s'approcha rapidement :

« Hamlet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Macbeth et Juliette suivirent en poussant de petits cris interrogatifs.

Hamlet cessa de gratter à la porte et se mit à tourner autour de Shion sans cesser de couiner. Shion s'accroupit en prenant la poignée de la porte :

« Tu veux sortir ?... »

Hamlet retourna à la porte et se remit à la gratter. Shion abaissa la poignée et tira. Il resta pétrifié.

Une autre souris se précipita, une souris presque rousse, de la couleur d'une pâtisserie...

« … Cravate… ? »

Elle lui tourna autour en couinant aussi, suivie par Hamlet, mais fila lorsqu'il voulut l'attraper et ressortit du bureau en couinant toujours, pour s'arrêter et le regarder.

Hamlet suivit, Macbeth et Juliette aussi et Shion se releva, sourcils froncés. Les souris filèrent à toute allure et Shion les suivit en courant, son cœur battant à s'en rompre. Cravate revenue... Est-ce qu'enfin ?... Enfin... ?

Mlle Hisho vit avec surprise son président passer devant son bureau comme une flèche, et disparaître dans les escaliers. Les plantons de l'entrée principale, eux, virent d'abord quatre souris passer puis leur président, sans une veste ni un parapluie, qui les suivit sans leur adresser un regard et fila sous la pluie sans une hésitation.

Au grand portail principal, la demi-douzaine de vigiles étaient sur le qui-vive, trois d'entre eux entourant un grand gars assez costaud, sur l'épaule duquel Cravate grimpa à toute allure avant d'y sautiller en couinant, le faisant sursauter :

« ... Mais qu'est-ce que... ? »

Et lui et les vigiles virent avec stupeur Shion arriver en courant et s'arrêter, à bout de souffle, son regard allant de Cravate qui couinait au visage de l'homme, réellement surpris, un quadragénaire aux tempes grisonnantes, tenant un papier dans sa main.

« Euh, Monsieur le Président ? » tenta un vigile en s'approchant de Shion.

Une rafale de vent souffla et Shion écarta le vigile brutalement, les yeux braqués sur l'inconnu :

« Où est-il ?

- Hein ? »

Les vigiles n'en revenaient pas. Jamais, en trois ans, ils n'avaient vu leur président comme ça. Shion s'avança, presque menaçant :

« Celui que cette souris accompagne. Où est-il ? »

L'homme regarda les vigiles, qui restaient dubitatifs et sur leurs gardes, et tendit à Shion ce qu'il tenait. Cravate profita du contact pour refiler sur l'épaule gauche de Shion, sur lequel Hamlet était grimpée. Macbeth et Juliette étaient sur l'autre.

Shion regarda la photo, pliée, à moitié déchirée, et se mit à trembler.

« Le garçon qui est avec vous là-dessus ? » demanda l'inconnu.

… Un adolescent aux cheveux blancs regardant un bébé sous le regard tendre d'un garçon brun...

Shion jeta un regard bouleversé à l'homme qui y lut un mélange d'espoir et d'angoisse si intense que ça le sidéra.

Les vigiles se regardaient, de plus en plus surpris.

« Est-ce qu'il... » balbutia Shion.

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. L'homme se reprit :

« Je travaille à l'hôpital Nord, Monsieur le Président. On nous a amené ce garçon hier soir... Il était inconscient et l'est toujours, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger, ne craignez rien. Simplement, il n'avait absolument rien sur lui qui puisse nous renseigner sur son identité... À part cette photo. »

Shion sentit une chape de plomb s'envoler de ses épaules.

« Vous pouvez me conduire à lui... S'il vous plaît ?... » bredouilla Shion, au bord des larmes.

Sur son épaule, Hamlet et Cravate se faisaient un câlin.

L'homme hocha la tête et lui tendit la main :

« Docteur Isha. Je suis très honoré, Monsieur le Président. »

Shion serra la main machinalement. Il avait l'air complètement perdu et son expression incertaine et timide rappela à tous ceux qui la virent qu'ils avaient face à eux, malgré tout, un tout jeune homme de 19 ans.

Les gardes du corps du jeune président s'étaient approchés. L'un d'eux vint se placer derrière Shion et enleva sa veste pour la placer délicatement sur ses épaules, faisant attention aux souris.

« Monsieur le Président, permettez que je vous accompagne. » dit-il doucement.

Shion lui jeta un œil. Cet homme, Hogosuru, était à son service depuis le premier jour, sûrement un de ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux. Le jeune homme hocha rapidement la tête.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Hogosuru ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait, mais visiblement, son président voulait de tout cœur se rendre au chevet de cette autre personne. Il ne pouvait pas le lui interdire, il avait cependant le devoir de ne pas le laisser seul, surtout avec un inconnu.

Hogosuru échangea un regard avec ses collègues, puis s'adressa au médecin :

« Nous vous suivons. »

Shion laissa le volant de sa voiture à son garde du corps, qui suivit celle du médecin. Le garçon était silencieux, serrant dans ses mains la photo abîmée, perdu très loin du présent. Sur ses genoux, les quatre souris se faisaient des câlins, Hamlet et Cravate très contentes de se retrouver, Juliette incapable de manquer un câlin et Macbeth, malgré son sale caractère, n'avait en réalité rien contre les marques d'affection.

« Nous y sommes, Shion. » dit Hogosuru en se garant sur le parking de l'hôpital.

La pluie s'était calmée, mais le vent était toujours aussi violent. Hogosuru avait un parapluie qu'il tint au dessus de Shion et lui pendant qu'ils rejoignaient le médecin. Ce dernier les attendait à l'entrée principale de grand hôpital ultramoderne du nord de la ville.

« Venez, Monsieur le Président, il est par là. »

Shion ne répondit pas, suivant le médecin dans les couloirs en regardant autour de lui.

« ... Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est encore inconscient. C'est un commerçant qui a appelé les secours après qu'il se soit écroulé devant son magasin. Son état est sérieux, mais pas grave. On dirait simplement qu'il est à bout de force et qu'il ne s'est pratiquement pas nourri depuis quelques semaines. Il avait un peu de fièvre, mais ça va maintenant, il a très bien réagi au traitement. Il devrait revenir à lui assez vite et se remettre rapidement avec une alimentation régulière... Ah, et euh... Faites attention aux souris, qu'elles ne sortent pas de la chambre... Vu comme elles sont sages et intelligentes, nous n'avons pas appelé les services sanitaires, mais bon... Ah, nous y voilà. »

Le médecin ouvrit une porte et s'écarta. Shion rentra dans une petite chambre claire.

Devant la fenêtre, un lit, à ses côtés, une petite table de nuit, une petite table avec un tas d'affaires, et une chaise.

La tête du lit était relevée de façon à ce que son occupant soit redressé.

Son occupant, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, longs, aux curieux reflets bleutés, lâchés sur l'oreiller.

Shion s'approcha, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres, sans retenir les larmes qui coulaient, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Il s'assit au bord du lit. Il ne vit pas Hamlet et Cravate se précipiter sur Lueur de Lune, tant il était absorbé par la contemplation de ce visage fin qui lui semblait encore plus beau qu'il le rêvait depuis trois ans.

Tout amaigri qu'il était, c'était bien un jeune homme et plus un adolescent qu'il avait là. Il caressa sa joue mal rasée, sa tempe, écarta une mèche qui tombait sur son nez. Il bredouilla entre ses larmes :

« Tu m'as manqué, Nezumi... »

Isha et Hogosuru étaient restés à la porte et échangèrent un regard surpris en voyant soudain Shion éclater en sanglots en se blottissant contre le corps inconscient. Et leur stupéfaction monta d'un cran un peu plus tard, lorsque Shion gloussa et se redressa.

« Arrêtez, vous me chatouillez... » dit-il aux souris qui s'étaient précipitées pour le consoler, se glissant dans son coup et sur sa tête.

Il prit la souris noire et grise dans sa main :

« Coucou, Lueur de Lune... »

Il lui fit un bisou et elle couina joyeusement.

« Oui, moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir... »

Il réalisa alors qu'il y avait une autre souris, noire comme de l'encre, sur l'épaule de Nezumi, qui le regardait. Il tendit son autre main vers elle.

« Bonjour, toi. »

Elle flaira ses doigts avec attention alors que Cravate et Lueur de Lune couinaient de concert, puis elle monta dans sa main.

« Enchanté de te connaître. »

Shion regarda encore le visage endormi de Nezumi et se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te quitte plus. »

Dans son antre du palais présidentiel, sous les combles, Yui s'amusait tranquillement avec son bilboquet, vautré sur son siège, les pieds sur son bureau, lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement sur son compagnon :

« YUI !…

- Tiens, salut, toi. Tu es venu plus vite que je pensais… Dit calmement le borgne en lançant sa boule qui se planta sur le pic.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe ? ! S'écria Adrian en venant en deux pas devant le bureau.

- Oui, oui… Répondit toujours aussi paisiblement le blond en relançant la boule qui se replanta sur le pic.

- Shion nous envoie un message à tous pour nous annoncer son absence 'sauf nécessité absolue' pour une durée indéterminée et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? !

- Il l'a envoyé plus vite que je ne pensais. Vous êtes rapides, aujourd'hui… » Répondit laconiquement le blond en regardant son amant avec un sourire en coin.

Adrian regarda un instant Yui, calmé. Le grand soldat croisa les bras avec un sourire :

« Je rêve du jour où je t'apprendrai une info et que tu ne me diras pas 'Je le savais !'… »

Yui rit de bon cœur.

« Tu es quand même impressionnant, continua Adrian. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas dur à deviner, mon amour ! Le charria le blond en se levant et en posant son bilboquet. Mais comme je n'ai pas envie de me répéter, on va attendre Marianne qui ne va sûrement pas tarder.… »

Et de fait, la voix de l'assistante de Shion résonna depuis le couloir :

« Yui, tu es là ?

-… Qu'est-ce que je disais… Je suis là, Marianne ! »

Il contourna son bureau en chantonnant :

« Houlàlà qu'est-ce qu'on m'aime aujourd'hui… Tout le monde vient me voir… »

Adrian pouffa alors que Yui passait à côté de lui pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune femme dans le couloir. Le brun le suivit.

« Bonjour, Marianne. C'est rare de te voir ici.

- Bonjour, Yui… Tiens, salut, Adrian.

- Salut, ma belle.

- J'ai reçu un deuxième message de Shion qui me disait de lui apporter plusieurs trucs en ajoutant que tu savais où il était, Yui.

- Effectivement. Je vous attendais pour qu'on le rejoigne tous les trois.

- Tu es sur que je viens ? S'enquit Adrian. Moi, il ne m'a rien dit.

-Pas besoin, il savait que tu allais courir ici dès que tu aurais son message… Répondit Yui avec amusement et il ajouta : Sinon il ne m'aurait pas dit dans le deuxième que j'ai reçu : ' Si Adrian n'est pas au palais, fais-moi signe que je le maile.' »

Marianne éclata de rire. Adrian soupira, amusé, il dit à Yui :

« Par moment, il me fait encore plus flipper que toi… »

Les divers hommes et femmes qui se baladaient par-là, dans cet étage assez bas de plafond et sombre en ce jour de pluie malgré les velux, vaquaient ou, pour un petit groupe posé vers la machine à café, regardait le trio avec intérêt et amusement pour certains.

« Allez, on y va… Je vous explique en voiture ! Commença Yui et il ajouta à la cantonade : Je vous laisse la maison, les enfants ! Soyez sages ! »

L'un de ceux qui étaient à la machine à café, un homme entre deux âges à l'air malin, répondit :

« Oui, papa ! Mon bonjour à notre petit rat préféré.

- OK, Zento. A plus. »

Adrian et Marianne suivirent Yui dans l'ascenseur et ce n'est qu'une fois les portes de ce dernier fermées qu'Adrian soupira :

« C'était donc ça. »

Marianne rigola alors que Yui haussa les épaules :

« Tu connais beaucoup de raisons qui pourraient faire partir Shion d'ici ventre à terre, sans sommation, et le retenir 'sauf nécessité absolue de sa présence physique' pour une durée indéterminée ?…

- Tu le sais depuis quand ? Demanda Marianne.

- Officiellement, je ne sais rien, répondit Yui, puisque l'identité de la personne que Shion a rejointe n'est pas confirmée.

- OK, et officieusement ? Le relança Adrian en rigolant alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur.

- Officieusement, les vigiles de l'entrée ont témoigné que le mec qui a débarqué ici vers 11 h du matin était accompagné d'une souris qui lui a visiblement ramené Shion, puisqu'eux refusaient de le laisser entrer… Je connais très peu de souris capables d'un truc comme ça.

- Ah oui, ça, c'est signé, reconnut Marianne.

- Après, tout le reste des infos m'a conforté dans cette hypothèse… »

Adrian prit le volant, Marianne monta à côté de lui (elle était très vite barbouillée avec sa grossesse) et Yui à l'arrière. Il leur raconta la suite pendant le trajet.

Tout avait commencé la veille, dans l'après-midi, dans une paisible galerie marchande couverte du nord de la ville. Malgré la pluie, il y avait du monde, surtout depuis 15:00 et la fin des cours des collégiens et lycéens voisins.

Le libraire qui faisait face au marchand de télévision avait vu entrer quelques adolescentes en uniforme qui gloussaient, suivies une vieille dame qui était venue vers lui d'un pas rapide et sec pour lui signaler qu'un vagabond traînait dehors. Les vagabonds étaient rares à Utopia. En effet, les services sociaux avaient pour ordre de les prendre en charge sans délai et désormais, seuls quelques indécrottables asociaux vivaient encore dans les rues. Les demoiselles cependant avaient vivement pris la défense du dit-vagabond, car « il était trop beau ».

Intrigué, le libraire était sorti pour voir en effet, à quelques mètres de sa porte, un jeune homme brun assis au sol, mal rasé, sale et aux vêtements élimés et tâchés, mais qui ne mendiait pas ni n'alpaguait les passants. Il était trempé et visiblement épuisé. Le voyant simplement s'appuyer dos au mur et fermer les yeux, le libraire était rentré dans son magasin en se disant que tant que cet homme ne dérangeait personne, il avait bien le droit de rester là.

C'était en fermant sa boutique un peu après 20 h que le libraire avait vu qu'il y était toujours et regardait bizarrement la vitrine d'en face, les téléviseurs sur lesquels on voyait les infos et plus précisément l'inauguration du nouveau musée d'Histoire du Monde par le jeune président en personne. Le visage radieux de ce dernier était resté à l'écran et lorsque le libraire s'était approché de vagabond, il avait entendu ce dernier murmurer :

« … Shion… »

Avant d'essayer de se lever et de s'écrouler sans conscience au sol. Ne parvenant pas à le ranimer et constatant qu'il était fiévreux, le libraire avait immédiatement appelé les secours. Une ambulance était arrivée rapidement pour emmener ce jeune homme, et les trois souris qui s'étaient faufilées dans un minuscule recoin du véhicule alors qu'ils avaient voulu les chasser, les obligeant à les embarquer aussi.

C'était ces mêmes souris, que tout le monde avait renoncé à capturer après presque une demi-heure à leur courir après, qui avaient, quelque temps plus tard, alors que les médecins de garde avaient soigné l'inconnu et installé ce dernier dans une chambre, attiré leur attention en couinant. Ils avaient alors vu, ahuris, la souris noire sortir du sac a priori vide du convalescent, posé à côté, une vieille photo bien abîmée.

« … Aucun d'entre eux n'a osé prendre de décision, raconta Yui, et c'est quand le chef de service, le Dr Isha, est arrivé ce matin que lui a décidé de tenter le coup, de prendre la photo et de se pointer au palais. Bien sûr, les vigiles ne pouvaient pas le laisser entrer comme ça… Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre, c'est qu'une des souris était venue avec lui et c'est elle qui a filé chercher Shion. Ça a dû lui faire un sacré choc…

- Sûrement… Soupira Marianne.

- Apparemment, il est toujours inconscient pour le moment. Reste que Shion ne va plus le lâcher, je pense qu'il veut nous voir pour organiser son absence.

- Il a toujours délégué au maximum, ça ne devrait pas être si problématique. »

…

_… Mal à la tête…_

Ce fut sa première pensée avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, ou de les entrouvrir plutôt, tant ses paupières étaient lourdes. Un plafond blanc…

L'odeur de l'endroit l'agressa avec violence, une odeur aseptisée de propreté javellisée. Son coeur s'accéléra alors qu'une angoisse sourde montait en lui.

_… Non… Pas ce putain de labo…_

Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui en voulant se redresser. La pleine lune, par la fenêtre, perçait encore difficilement à travers les nuages, même si le ciel se dégageait enfin. Quelque chose le bloquait à droite. Il tira pour la dégager, mais resta pétrifié en voyant une tête blanche posée sur sa main.

Son geste cependant fit bouger la tête blanche qui se redressa pour murmurer, ensommeillée :

« … Nezumi ? »

Une voix enrouée répondit après quelques secondes :

« … Shion ? »

Nezumi se retrouva à la seconde recouché sous Shion qui s'était jeté à son cou. Il sourit faiblement avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Shion se redressa, tremblant, au bord des larmes, et caressa son visage. Le sourire du malade s'élargit.

« Coucou, ma petite fleur… Dit-il tendrement.

- Salut, mon joli rat… » Balbutia Shion.

Une main se leva pour caresser la marque rose. Shion se pencha, la main suivit, leurs yeux se fermèrent ensemble alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient, que leurs bouches se goûtaient avec bonheur après trois ans de jeûne.

Puis, alors que Shion se glissait contre son flanc dans le lit, sans se déshabiller, Nezumi regarda mieux autour de lui et comprit : une chambre d'hôpital, tout simplement. Il avisa aussi un petit tas divers au bout du lit, les souris, sans doute.

Voyant son air vaguement mal à l'aise, Shion se resserra contre lui :

« Nezumi ? Ça ne va pas ?

-… Hein ? Sursauta le brun. Ah, si, si… C'est juste que je n'aime pas les hôpitaux… L'odeur et les blouses blanches… Ça me rappelle toujours ce fichu labo… »

Shion se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui :

« C'est fini, tout ça, Nezumi.

- Hmm…

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenu… » Murmura le jeune président en le câlinant.

Nezumi sourit en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être enfin près de toi. »

Shion se rendormit rapidement et Nezumi regarda un instant dehors, le vent s'était apaisé et chassait doucement les nuages.

_À tes côtés, Shion, je sais que je pourrais tenir mes promesses_, songea-t-il avant de se rendormir tranquillement.

À suivre dans le chapitre 3 : Ta vie.

Nezumi : Ah ben quand même !

Balkys : Mais euh...

Nezumi : Tu devais le poster y a une semaine !

Balkys : Mais euh bis... J'ai couru sans arrêt... J'ai pas eu le temps...

Shion : Laisse la tranquille mon cœur... On va avoir des problèmes dans les chapitres suivants si tu l'embêtes...

Balkys : Mais non, c'est pas mon genre de torturer mes persos...

Les autres : …

Balkys : Ouais bon, peut-être un peu...

Bylonn : Un peu beaucoup hein, qu'est-ce que je prends moi dans le tome 2 du roman...

Balkys : Pas de spoil, Bylonn !

Maxiane (boude) : Mais pourquoi il a eu le droit de lire la suite lui...

Balkys : Parce que toi tu voudras jamais continuer si tu la lis...

Les autres : …

Nezumi : T'es forte pour mettre tes persos en confiance, tu sais...

Balkys : Que veux-tu, c'est ça le talent...


	4. Après 03

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de No°6 appartiennent exclusivement à Atsuko Asano.

Merci à Yu-Chan et Une pour leurs reviews ! :3

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en Alert Story sur cette fic, même sans me laisser de reviews !

S'il y a des gens intéressés par mon roman (héroic fantasy yaoi), allez voir sur mon site, le lien est dans mon profil !

No°6 - Après

Chapitre 03 : Ta Vie

Lorsque Nezumi rouvrit les yeux, il loucha sur une souris grise, qui lui apparaissait la tête en bas. Il referma les yeux, prit une seconde pour réfléchir et les rouvrit. L'animal était sur son front, penché, ce qui expliquait qu'il la voit à l'envers.

« Salut, dit-il. On se connaît ? »

La souris couina.

« Ah, c'est bien ce qui me semblait… »

Il sourit.

« Enchanté.

- Squeek ! Squeek ! »

Nezumi sentit remuer contre lui et la voix ensommeillée de Shion s'éleva :

« … Nezumi… ? »

Le brun sourit encore et resserra ses bras autour de son ami en guise de réponse. Il sentit Shion soupirer d'aise. La souris trotta sur Nezumi pour aller sur sa poitrine, devant le nez de Shion.

« Bonjour, Juliette… » Murmura ce dernier.

Il se redressa en bâillant et vint faire un petit bisou à Nezumi :

« Bonjour, toi.

- Bonjour, Shion.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je me suis déjà senti plus en forme… Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans l'hôpital Nord… Chambre 42, premier étage. Tu as été transporté ici avant-hier après t'être évanoui dans une galerie marchande.

- Ah… Et euh,… Tu m'as trouvé comment… ?… Il y avait une alerte sur ma gueule ?

- J'adorerais pouvoir te répondre qu'on est connecté et que je t'ai senti arriver, mais ça serait trop beau… »

Les cinq autres souris vinrent également gambader plus près d'eux.

« Tu as une souris que je ne connais pas ? dit Shion en caressant la petite tête toute noire.

- Et toi, deux.

- Euh, en fait, il y en a trois autres à la maison… Hamlet a eu cinq petits un peu après ton départ. D'ailleurs à ce propos… »

Shion attrapa Cravate et Lueur de Lune :

« … Maintenant que je vous tiens enfin, vous deux ! Que le coupable se dénonce ! Qui est le papa ? »

Les deux souris le regardèrent et se regardèrent et Nezumi et Shion éclatèrent de rire alors que Lueur de Lune se mettait visiblement à engueuler Cravate qui se fit tout petit.

On toqua à la porte et deux infirmières entrèrent, une trentenaire toute ronde et joviale et une plus jeune et plus timide.

« Ah, ils sont réveillés ! s'exclama la première. Bonjour !

- Bonjour, Emma, lui répondit Shion. Vous allez bien ? »

Il caressa le bras de Nezumi qu'il avait senti frémir à la vue des blouses blanches.

« Ça fait plaisir de vous voir enfin réveillé ! » Continua la joviale infirmière en s'approchant, pour Nezumi qui se redressa sans grande énergie.

Shion le soutint le temps de redresser l'épais oreiller. Nezumi lui sourit et s'installa contre.

« Merci, ma petite fleur.

- De rien, mon joli rat. »

Shion et Nezumi s'étreignirent un instant et les infirmières échangèrent un regard, Emma attendrie et sa jeune collègue un peu rose.

« Vous devez être morts de faim, le petit déjeuner arrive, dit Emma. Vous, reprit-elle pour Nezumi, il faudra manger lentement pour ne pas être malade. On vous a préparé un menu spécial, très digeste…

- Ah euh… Merci.

- Il y a combien de temps que vous n'avez rien mangé ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main fraîche sur son front.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas trop quel jour nous sommes ? répondit-il.

- Le jeudi 2 avril 2020, il est 7 h 43.

- … Houla, j'ai perdu plus de temps que je pensais. J'ai quitté le village début mars. J'ai épuisé mes provisions assez vite, parce que j'ai été bloqué par les dernières neiges pendant un moment… Du coup, ça doit faire trois semaines que je faisais avec ce que je trouvais…

- Eh ben, vous êtes résistant !

- J'ai l'habitude… J'ai souvent pas mangé à ma faim dans ma vie…

- Ouais, bah va falloir manger maintenant ! Il faut vous remplumer ! »

Shion prit la main de Nezumi dans les siennes :

« Tu es parti si loin que ça…

- J'ai cherché un moment.

- Et tu as trouvé ? »

Nezumi lui sourit :

« Oui. »

Alors que Shion regardait, surpris, il opina du chef, les yeux pétillants :

« Si, si. »

Shion sourit à son tour, les yeux brillants aussi :

« C'est super…

- Je te raconterai tout ça tranquillement. »

Deux infirmiers poussant une table roulante entrèrent.

« Ding, livraison de petit-déj' ! »

Shion se leva du lit alors que l'infirmier continuait :

« C'est ici le petit-déj' spécial ?

- C'est ça, confirma Emma. Pour le jeune homme dans le lit. Il doit aussi y en avoir un normal pour notre président. »

Shion lança un œil sévère à l'infirmière, mais occupé à bâiller, il ne put répliquer. Nezumi par contre avait sursauté et le regardait avec des yeux ronds :

« … Président ?… »

Shion lui jeta un oeil gêné.

« … Tu es président ?

- Euh… Ben, disons que moi aussi, j'ai plein de trucs à te raconter… »

* * *

><p>Le peigne glissait dans les longs cheveux bleutés avec douceur.<p>

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils aient autant poussé… soupira Shion. J'ai fini de les démêler. Je te fais une tresse ? Ça sera plus pratique pour te reposer… Le chignon te gênerait.

- Si tu veux, oui. »

Nezumi finissait de vider son plateau, posé sur la table roulante accolée au lit. Il avait pris son temps, conscient que son estomac ne supporterait pas trop d'aliments d'un coup. Du coup, Shion, qui avait fini bien avant, s'était assis dans son dos pour le coiffer.

La tresse finie, Shion passa ses bras autour de Nezumi et posa son menton sur son épaule.

« Ça passe ?

- Oui, oui… »

Sur le plateau, les six souris se partageaient un morceau de pain.

« Comment elle s'appelle, ta petite souris noire ? demanda Shion.

- Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom… répondit Nezumi, et il ajouta en tournant la tête vers Shion avec un petit sourire : C'est ton boulot, ça. »

Shion rigola.

« Et les deux, là ? La grise, c'est Juliette, c'est ça ? Et la noire ?

- Macbeth. Méfie-toi, c'est une vraie teigne.

- Quelle idée aussi de l'appeler comme ça ?

- C'est parce que c'était une vraie teigne déjà petit que je l'ai appelé comme ça.

- Je vois.

- J'ai gardé la chienne, aussi.

- Omae ?

- Oui.

- Inukashi va bien ?

- Oh, merveilleusement. Figure-toi que mademoiselle a un petit ami…

- Berger allemand ou labrador ? rigola Nezumi.

- Non, non, vrai bipède sans poils, enfin dans la moyenne humaine…

- Sérieux ?

- Eh oui !

- On aura tout vu… Elle l'a connu comment ?

- Oh, ça, c'est assez surréaliste. Bloc Ouest est toujours en reconstruction et on a de sacrés soucis avec des promoteurs pourris qui essayent d'expulser les gens de force pour pouvoir reconstruire les immeubles sans avoir à reloger leurs habitants comme la loi l'ordonne. C'est une de ces boîtes qui a voulu chasser notre amie, sauf que quand ils ont su qu'elle me connaissait personnellement et que c'était en partie pour ça que leur PDG avait été embarqué par les flics, le nouveau PDG a décidé de la jouer plus réglo et a proposé à Inukashi de lui offrir une belle baraque avec un immense terrain pour ses chiens en échange de son hôtel. C'est le gars qu'il lui a envoyé pour négocier tout ça qui a flashé sur elle, il lui a fait une cour de dingue, elle a fini par succomber il y a trois semaines. Il a démissionné et va s'installer avec elle dans la grande maison en question. Rikiga a quitté la ville, il est parti s'installer à No°5…

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Disons que je lui ai gentiment offert un aller simple pour lui permettre d'échapper à des gens bizarres à qui il devait pas mal d'argent…

- Je vois. Ta maman va bien ?

- Oh, merveilleusement aussi… Tu la verras tout à l'heure, elle doit m'apporter des vêtements propres avec Haru…

- Haru ?… »

Shion sourit alors que Nezumi fronçait les sourcils, puis il sursauta et se tourna vers lui :

« Le bébé ?… Tu l'as vraiment appelé Haru ?

- Bien sûr. »

Nezumi était stupéfait. Shion sourit et caressa sa joue :

« Ça ne te fait pas plaisir que je lui aie laissé le nom que tu lui avais donné ?

- Si… répondit Nezumi. Bien sûr que si ! ajouta-t-il plus vivement. C'est juste… J'avais dit ça comme ça…

- Bah ça lui va très bien, il te le dira…

- Tu l'as adopté ?

- Pas encore. Pour le moment, légalement, je suis en cotutelle avec ma mère. Non, parce qu'il ne faut pas abuser… Dans les faits, je suis tout de même encore mineur. »

Nezumi rit en retombant contre lui :

« … Tu es leur président et ils ne veulent pas que tu adoptes un bébé ?

- C'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu… Ça ne me gêne pas d'attendre cet automne. »

Nezumi soupira d'aise en se laissant couler dans les bras de Shion.

« Shion…

- Oui, mon coeur ?

- Je suis rentré…

- Bienvenue.

- On va vivre tous les deux ?

- Tous les trois, avec Haru.

- Ah oui, pardon… Tous les trois avec Haru… Ou tous les… Euh… Ça nous fait combien de souris du coup ?

- Ben… Neuf.

- Tous les douze alors ?

- Ou tous les treize avec Omae.

- C'est ça… »

Nezumi murmura :

« Ensemble jusqu'en enfer…

- Quoi qu'il arrive. » répondit Shion.

Nezumi ferma les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se serait sans doute rendormi si on n'avait pas toqué à la porte et qu'Emma n'était pas rentrée, suivie d'un quadragénaire aux tempes grisonnantes.

« Bonjour ! dit énergiquement ce dernier.

- Ah, je te présente le Dr Isha, Nezumi. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher, avec Cravate… »

Nezumi hocha la tête et serra sans grande force la main que lui tendait le médecin en disant :

« Sacrément intelligente, cette souris… Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était venue avec moi. Alors ! Comment allez-vous ?

- C'est pas à vous de me le dire, ça ? »

Shion et Emma éclatèrent de rire alors que Nezumi regardait le médecin avec scepticisme et celui-ci se gratta la tête :

« Effectivement ! »

Il se mit donc à ausculter le jeune homme alors qu'Emma allumait une tablette électronique, prenait un stylet et déclarait :

« Bon ! Notre bel endormi est enfin réveillé, peut-il nous donner son nom ? Puisque notre cher président n'a pas su nous le dire.

- Aki. Kazemori Aki.

- Hm, vous l'écrivez comment ?

- Je vais vous montrer… »

Shion regarda Nezumi prendre la tablette du stylet, les toiser en grimaçant, et tracer de son écriture fine, dans la case du nom, le kanji du vent (kaze) accolé à celui du protégé, ou du protecteur (mori), puis, dans celle du prénom, celui de l'automne (aki). Shion sourit et murmura :

« C'est un très beau nom… »

Il resserra ses bras autour de Nezumi :

« Il te va bien. »

Nezumi sourit et regarda le reste du formulaire. Il ne pouvait pas tout remplir, mais continua sur sa lancée en inscrivant sa date de naissance : le 22 septembre 2001. Puis il rendit la tablette à l'infirmière alors que Shion gloussait dans son dos.

« Vous aurez à remplir un dossier plus complet pour avoir votre carte d'identité… reprit Emma puis s'interrompit alors que Nezumi grommelait :

- C'est pas drôle, Shion. »

Shion rit cette fois pour de vrai et Nezumi se renfrogna.

Isha, qui prenait la tension du garçon, les regarda tous deux et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a qu'il vient de voir que j'étais plus jeune que lui. C'est pas drôle, Shion…

- Oh que si ! réussit à répondre Shion, hilare.

- Tu vas pas me faire suer pour quinze jours...

- Hmm... Si. »

* * *

><p>Shion pianotait d'une main sur son ordinateur portable, posé à sa droite sur la table roulante, répondant à divers messages plus ou moins officiels et importants. Son autre main caressait les cheveux de Nezumi, couché sur le flanc et rendormi, la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Les souris dormaient aussi, blotties les unes contre les autres bien au chaud entre les deux garçons.<p>

Le médecin avait décrété que le convalescent allait mieux et qu'il pourrait sortir au plus tard le week-end suivant si les résultats des examens complémentaires ne s'y opposaient pas. Nezumi s'était rendormi rapidement et Shion, du coup, avait sorti son ordinateur portable, que Marianne lui avait apporté la veille.

Les messages étaient divers, des communiqués officiels, des notes internes, des messages curieux ou inquiets de fonctionnaires ou de diplomates étrangers, que son absence aussi soudaine qu'imprévue intriguait. D'autres, simplement, souhaitaient un prompt rétablissement à l'ami qu'il veillait, en réponse à son second message officiel. En effet, l'absence totale d'explication dans son premier avait déclenché une telle vague d'inquiétude et de stupeur qu'il avait dû se fendre d'un deuxième message pour expliquer qu'il était au chevet un ami très cher à son cœur hospitalisé au retour d'un long voyage. Seuls ses collaborateurs les plus proches ou les plus anciens (ceux qui avaient croisé Nezumi avant son départ ou qui étaient passés chez Shion et avaient vu la photo) avaient compris. Apparemment, la nouvelle n'avait pas encore atteint les médias.

Nezumi soupira dans un demi-sommeil avant de resombrer aussitôt. Shion sourit et se pencha un peu sans cesser de caresser sa tête. L'une des souris avait dressé la tête, deux autres tourné une oreille.

Nezumi était presque aussi pâle que le mur de sa chambre, amaigri, épuisé, mais il était vivant… Son corps était chaud, endormi contre le sien.

_Et tu ne partiras plus, n'est-ce pas ?_

Shion se redressa, car on venait de frapper à la porte.

Hogosuru entra dès que Shion le lui permit :

« Shion, messieurs Tomodachi et Ittetsu sont là et voudraient vous voir.

- Ah, vous pouvez les faire rentrer, pas de problème.

- D'accord.

- Hogosuru, vous être relevé quand ? Vous avez l'air épuisé… s'inquiéta Shion.

- Kanshi arrive dans 20 minutes.

- Ah, parfait. Alors reposez-vous bien et mes amitiés à votre petite famille.

- Merci. »

Le garde du corps s'effaça pour laisser entrer deux hommes en costard-cravate. Satoru Tomodachi vint vers Shion, souriant, et dit tout bas en lui serrant la main :

« Bonjour, Shion. Content de vous voir ! J'avoue que je me suis inquiété quand on m'a dit que vous étiez ici.

- Je vous reconnais bien là ! sourit Shion. Mais ce n'est pas moi le convalescent, je squatte juste. Bonjour monsieur Ittetsu ! continua-t-il en serrant la main du second homme qui le regardait et regardait Nezumi avec un drôle d'air. Que se passe-t-il donc pour que vous veniez me chercher ici ?

- Nous avons besoin de voir rapidement avec vous les modalités du projet d'école internationale, expliqua Tomodachi. Nos partenaires sont très intéressés, mais voudraient du concret rapidement.

- Ah oui, exact… Je n'ai pas le dossier complet ici, mais j'ai l'essentiel en tête… Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, nous allons voir ça ? Il y a une deuxième chaise dans la salle de bains. » dit Shion en désignant la porte qui faisait face au pied du lit.

Tomodachi hocha la tête et partit la chercher, alors qu'Ittetsu s'asseyait, très tendu, dans celle qui était posée près du lit. Shion n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde de caresser la tête de Nezumi qui n'avait pas bronché. Son autre main pianotait sur le portable, à la recherche du dossier en question.

Tomodachi s'installa et les trois hommes se mirent donc à parler du projet. Ils élevèrent la voix sans s'en apercevoir pour parler normalement et Nezumi finit par ouvrir des yeux vagues. Shion, qui parlait, ne s'interrompit pas lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses bras, pas plus que quand il s'installa finalement contre lui, contre sa poitrine, appuyant sa tête dans son cou. La main du jeune président se reposa sur la tête brune. Il finit tranquillement ce qu'il disait, alors que Nezumi regardait les deux hommes, puis la petite souris noire qui venait de grimper sur son épaule.

Tomodachi finit de prendre des notes et Ittetsu était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« C'est à peu près tout ce que je vois pour le moment, conclut Shion.

- Ça suffira très largement ! dit Tomodachi. Navré de vous avoir réveillé, continua-t-il pour Nezumi.

- Pas grave... » répondit ce dernier de sa voix enrouée par sa sieste.

La souris noire couina sur son épaule. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. Ittetsu bredouilla :

« Euh, qui est ce... ? »

Shion sourit :

« Pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je vous présente mon compagnon, Aki Kazemori. Nez... Euh, Aki, voici Satoru Tomodachi et Rio Ittetsu, qui travaillent avec moi.

- Enchanté ! » s'exclama Tomodachi en tendant la main à Nezumi.

Ce dernier la serra avec un petit sourire, puis la tendit à Ittetsu qui la serra très sèchement avant de se répandre en excuses bizarres et de s'en aller rapidement. Tomodachi et Nezumi rirent doucement alors que Shion soupirait avec un petit sourire.

« Je pense que ça va faire du bruit, dit Tomodachi.

- Je pense aussi, soupira encore Shion. Et c'est bien dommage… Moi qui n'aspire qu'à une petite vie tranquille…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes trop populaire pour que ça puisse avoir de réelles conséquences.

- J'espère… Ça sera un bon test.

- Je suis flatté d'être témoin de ça. Pour tout vous dire, je me doutais que vous attendiez quelqu'un. Vous ne m'avez jamais paru réellement célibataire. »

Shion sourit encore.

« En tout cas, je comprends mieux… continua Tomodachi.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Shion.

- Votre fascination pour les ciels d'orage et la pleine lune…

- À ce point ? sourit Nezumi.

- Oh, ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avait pas repêché au moins deux fois au milieu de notre jardin en plein orage… »

Nezumi pouffa doucement et Shion répondit innocemment :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… »

Tomodachi rit avec eux, puis reprit :

« Bien, je dois vous laisser, on m'attend pour déjeuner. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accordé ce moment, Shion. Je vous tiendrai au courant pour la suite. »

Il se leva, serra la main de Shion et la retendit à Nezumi :

« Ravi de vous connaître, M. Kazemori.

- De même, répondit Nezumi, souriant, en la lui serrant. Vous pouvez m'appeler Aki.

- Dans ce cas, faites-moi plaisir et appelez-moi Satoru. Au revoir, prenez bien soin de vous, et à très bientôt.

- À très bientôt, Satoru, répondit Shion. Mes amitiés à Misato et Arisu.

- Comptez sur moi. »

Tomodachi partit.

Shion serra doucement Nezumi dans ses bras :

« Le déjeuner ne va pas tarder. Tu as faim ?

- Ouais, plutôt… Je crois que mon estomac me déteste, là… Il est affamé.

- Nezu... Euh, pardon. Aki ?

- Ne t'excuse pas, Shion. Et puis, tu sais…

- Oui ?

- … En fait, ça me gênerait pas si tu continuais à m'appeler Nezumi.

- Hmmm... ronronna Shion. J'avoue, j'aimerais bien… Que tu restes mon Nezumi.

- Ça me va bien. »

Nezumi se redressa pour embrasser Shion. Puis, ils se regardèrent et Shion lui dit :

« Mais je trouve vraiment que tu as un très beau nom.

- Il me plaît beaucoup à moi aussi. »

Nezumi se réinstalla contre Shion.

« J'en ai pleuré, tu sais… J'en ai chialé une heure comme un con…

- De retrouver ton nom ?

- Ouais… Mon nom… Ma date de naissance…

- Raconte, raconte ! »

Nezumi sourit. Le ton d'enfant curieux de Shion lui avait manqué. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour deviner les yeux grenat tous pétillants.

« … Je suis désolé d'être parti comme un voleur…

- C'est pas grave. J'ai bien compris pourquoi tu l'avais fait. Et tu as eu raison… Je n'aurais jamais pu te laisser partir non plus. »

Shion resserra ses bras autour de Nezumi.

« Ça m'a touché que tu emportes la photo.

- Je ne voulais pas partir sans un peu de toi.

- Hmmm... ronronna encore Shion. Et alors ?

- Alors, je suis parti vers le Nord sans réfléchir… Juste à l'instant. J'ai marché des semaines, contourné une petite mer… Et puis j'ai retrouvé des montagnes couvertes de forêts… Il y a des ruines absolument magnifiques là-bas, ça te plairait. »

Nezumi fut interrompu par l'arrivée du déjeuner. Puis par la nouvelle sieste que lui imposa son corps épuisé. Il se réveilla au milieu de l'après-midi, pour découvrir avec surprise que Shion… Tricotait… ?

Il avait dormi la tête sur ses cuisses, comme le matin. Il se redressa en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas encore.

« Bien dormi, Nezumi ?

- Oui, oui, ça va… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Une écharpe pour Yui ! répondit joyeusement Shion.

- Yui ?

- Freedom… Il a repris son vrai nom, lui aussi. Yui Himitsu.

- Ah, il est toujours là, lui ?

- Chargé de la sécurité et des renseignements.

- Rien que ça…

- Ça s'est fait tout seul, il avait déjà tout le réseau…

- Il est toujours avec le grand soldat, là ?

- Oh que oui ! Adrian Blacksteel…

- Blacksteel, c'est ça.

- Ils filent le parfait amour. Adrian est chargé de l'armée.

- Et ben… Ça se sait qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Depuis qu'ils se sont roulés une pelle sans se rendre compte que tout le monde pouvait les voir, au milieu d'un meeting, oui.

- Et c'est passé ?

- Personne ne leur a jamais fait de remarques trop désobligeantes en face…

- Tu m'étonnes, un tas de muscles de deux mètres et un ancien terroriste qui a des yeux et des oreilles partout…

- Tu tiens l'idée. Par contre, nos amis de l'opposition essayent régulièrement de les attaquer là-dessus dans leurs journaux, mais on a décidé qu'on s'en foutait.

- Shion… Tu es sûr que ça ira, que ça se sache, pour nous ?

- J'assume totalement mon amour pour toi, Nezumi… répondit tendrement Shion. Et je me contrefous de ce qu'on peut en dire. Mais je te retourne la question. Est-ce que toi, ça t'ira d'être mon compagnon officiel ? D'être connu et reconnu comme tel ? Si tu veux vivre tranquille et rester anonyme, il est sûrement encore temps de s'arranger pour que l'info ne perce pas. » acheva-t-il en arrêtant de tricoter.

Nezumi grimaça, puis soupira en haussant les épaules :

« J'en sais rien… avoua-t-il. Je m'attendais pas à ça en rentrant… Je me doutais que tu étais toujours impliqué dans la reconstruction, mais pas à ce point et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment gérer ça… Ni même de ce que ça veut vraiment dire, d'ailleurs. Pour le moment, je veux juste vivre avec toi… »

Shion sourit doucement. Il posa son tricot sur ses genoux.

« Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça.

- Non, mais c'est moi, j'aurais dû m'en douter… À la réflexion, avec ta manie de toujours tout faire à fond,… Je vois mal comment j'ai pu ne pas penser que tu serais président. »

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis Nezumi se pencha pour embrasser Shion :

« Tu sais quoi, dit-il. Laissons faire les choses… Il sera temps de régler les problèmes quand ils se présenteront. Je sais que tu préfères anticiper, mais tu dois avoir autre chose à faire, non ?

- Je ne manque pas de boulot, tu as raison. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

« Mon grand-père m'a appris à vivre dans le présent et à faire avec les choses, bonnes ou mauvaises, quand elles sont là. Après, c'est trop tard, avant, c'est trop tôt, continua Nezumi.

- Ton grand-père ? releva Shion.

- Oui. Il est mort cet automne. »

Shion regarda Nezumi, stupéfait :

« … Tu veux dire ?…

- Oui. C'est à ses côtés que j'ai passé ces trois ans. »

Shion avait l'air tellement ahuri que Nezumi rit à nouveau.

« Tu as retrouvé ton grand-père ?…

- Et un oncle, trois tantes et pas mal de cousins et cousines…

- Mais c'est génial !

- Ouais… En fait, mon peuple était organisé en une quinzaine de tribus… Deux ont échappé au génocide. Je suis bien le seul survivant la mienne. Mais celle de mon grand-père était plus loin dans les montagnes… Et ils ont pu être prévenus à temps et s'enfuir.

- Je vois… Je suis très heureux pour toi que tu aies retrouvé tout ça... »

Shion se leva :

« Tu m'excuses une minute… J'ai un gros pipi sur la conscience…

- Je t'en prie ! »

Nezumi regarda son ami disparaître dans les toilettes de sa chambre. Elle avait bien poussé, sa petite fleur… Il devait être aussi haut que lui ou pas loin. Et le peu qu'il avait caressé son corps lui avait montré que ce dernier était bien plus musclé… Shion avait dû se mettre au sport.

Il était plus magnifique que dans ses rêves.

_Aki, je suis heureux que tu sois revenu, même si tu ne veux pas rester._

_ Comment tu le sais, Grand Père ?_

_ Je le sais, notre Mère me l'a dit… Mais ce n'est pas grave. Profitons du temps que nous avons, j'ai tant à t'apprendre… Tu auras le reste de ta vie pour être heureux avec ton Hitoshî._

_ Avec mon quoi ?_

_ Ton Hitoshî, ton égal. La personne que tu as choisie pour partager ta vie… C'est bien parce que quelqu'un t'attend que tu ne resteras pas ici, n'est-ce pas ?… Oh, ne rougis pas, Aki. C'est une très belle chose d'avoir un Hitoshî._

Nezumi souriait doucement, rêveur. Tu avais raison, Grand Père, avoir un Hitoshî, c'est une très belle chose.

À suivre dans la chapitre 04 : Ma place dans ta vie.

* * *

><p>Nezumi : Ça va trop bien... Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?<p>

Balkys : Crois-moi t'as pas envie de le savoir...

Nezumi : C'est rassurant...

Shion : Oh, tu crois qu'elle peut faire pire que les scénaristes de la série ?

Nezumi : Je me méfie, on parle d'une nana qi a réussi à envoyer les héros de Gundam Wing chez le Seigneur des Anneaux...

Duo : Je confirme.

Heero : Expérience très enrichissante !

Nezumi : … C'est dire si elle est capable de tout !

Shion : Ah ouais quand même...

Balkys : Mais euh...

Notes explicatives diverses :

En partant du principe que No°6 était une ville japonaise, j'ai rematé ma carte du Japon et décidé unilatéralement qu'elle avait été construite sur les ruines de Kyoto. Pourquoi Kyoto ? No°6 n'est pas un port, ça ne peut donc pas être Tokyo, et puis, la présence de montagnes, en particulier au nord, m'allait très bien pour y situer le peuple de Nezumi. Le « petite mer » qu'il dit avoir contourné est donc en fait le lac Biwa, situé au nord-ouest de la ville, dans la préfecture de Shiga, connue pour ses temples, d'où aussi les ruines auxquelles il fait allusion.

Je fais naître notre rat préféré le 22 septembre 2001, soit le jour de l'équinoxe d'automne de cette année-là (d'où son prénom). Pour ceux qui ne se savent pas, l'anniversaire de Shion est le 7 septembre dans le roman et donc le manga. Pour ce qui est de l'année, j'ai lu je ne sais plus où que les deux garçons se rencontraient en 2013, le jour des 12 ans de Shion, c'est ce qui me fait placer leur année de naissance en 2001, logiquement.

Dernier point que la plupart d'entre vous savent sûrement, au Japon la majorité est à 20 ans. À ce stade de ma fic, nos deux tourtereaux sont donc effectivement encore mineurs.

Vala vala.

Sinon, comme annoncé dans le chapitre 8 de _De Fer et de Sang_, je vais essayer de bosser mes deux fics en parallèle, une semaine l'une, une semaine l'autre... Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Je vous souhaite un joyeux Nowel et vous dit à très bientôt !


	5. Après 04

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de No°6 appartiennent exclusivement à Atsuko Asano.

Merci à Gaihze pour sa première review, mais définitivement pour sa deuxième.

Je réitère ici, à ce sujet, mon souhait que vous utilisiez uniquement les reviews pour commenter mes écrits et surtout plus jamais pour vous alpaguer entre vous, quelles que soient vos opinions. Je sais pas vous, mais moi je déteste déjà me prendre la tête dans ma vraie vie et je ne viens pas ici pour que ça recommence. Si mon travail ne vous convient pas, ben merci d'être passé et lisez autre chose, si les autres personnes qui postent des messages n'ont pas le même avis que vous, ben respectez-le quand même.

Je réitère mes remerciements à Ame pour sa review.

Merci également à Haruna-fanfics. :-) La voilà la suite !

Et enfin, merci à Simba-kun. Tu n'auras pas eu trop à attendre la suite, toi... ^^ ! Merci de ta longue review ! Merci merci merci de me dire que mon écriture est fluide... *_* Ça fait 15 ans que j'y bosse ! Et oui, tu as raison, je suis partie sur du long là, comme la looooooongue mise en place le laisse à supposer, effectivement... Tu veux de l'action, de l'aventure, de l'amour, ça devrait être gérable... C'est dans le cahier des charges, sinon quoi d'autres ? Sauvetages, colères, oui ça j'en ai en stock... Et tu aimes les longs chapitres ? Ben avec celui-là tu vas être servi ! J'ai pas mis un mois à la pondre pour rien ! Ah, et oui, Yui c'est dit dans le 1er chapitre euh, le 1er chapitre de la suite, que c'est Freedom...

En espérant donc que cette suite vous plaise également !

S'il y a des gens intéressés par mon roman (héroic fantasy yaoi), allez voir sur mon site, le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

><p>No°6 - Après<p>

Chapitre 04 : Ma Place dans ta vie

Il pleuvait des cordes cette nuit-là. Les rues d'Utopia étaient désertes et la silhouette titubante du jeune homme était bien la seule depuis des heures à passer par là.

Il était complètement ivre. Ses cheveux bruns aux étranges reflets bleutés dégoulinaient de pluie, mais il était impossible de savoir si son visage, lui, ruisselait à cause d'elle ou de ses larmes.

Larmes de rage ou de peine... Il ne le savait plus. L'alcool nageait dans sa tête et il ne savait pas où il était, l'heure, ni plus rien, à part qu'il avait envie de tout détruire, à commencer par lui-même, à commencer par celui qu'il haïssait ce soir-là autant qu'il l'avait aimé.

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans une poubelle en hurlant :

« CONNARD T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE ME DIRE ÇA ! »

Le choc lui fit perdre le peu d'équilibre qui le lui restait et il s'écroula dans les flaques.

« … T'avais pas le droit... »

Il sanglota.

« ...Je te déteste... »

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et une voix de femme s'écria :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là !... Il faut vous mettre à l'abri... »

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là... _

_ Comment ça a pu arriver..._

_ Shion, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... _

* * *

><p>Hôpital Nord, 1er étage, chambre 42, trois semaines plus tôt.<p>

Shion était donc aux toilettes et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Nezumi tourna la tête pour voir une toute petite frimousse pointer son nez. Intrigué, Nezumi pencha la tête pour voir un immense sourire éclairer la petite bouille et un instant plus tard, un petit bonhomme courrait vers le lit en criant :

« ! »

Nezumi resta bête alors que l'enfant grimpait à toute vitesse sur le lit pour lui sauter au cou :

« Zumi Zumi tu es 'evenu ! »

Nezumi fit la moue, puis la lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit fatigué et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

« C'est toi, Haru ?

- Oui !

- Et ben t'as pas oublié de grandir, toi… »

Il ébouriffa la petite tête châtain. Puis il regarda Karan qui arrivait à son tour, un gros sac à la main.

« Enfin réveillé, Nezumi ! dit-elle joyeusement en posant le sac au sol. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bonjour, Karan. Ça commence à aller mieux, merci. Et v... Et toi, ça va ?

- Très bien !… »

Elle l'embrassa et le serra maternellement dans ses bras :

« Je suis très heureuse de te revoir ! »

Shion ressortit des toilettes :

« Ah, vous voilà... Bonjour. »

Haru bondit du lit en un battement de cils pour courir vers Shion :

« S'ion ! S'ion ! Zumi est 'evenu ! »

Shion s'accroupit pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Oui, mon bébé.

- Tu es content ?

- Oui, je suis très content.

- Tu vas plus pleurer alors ? »

Shion rigola et serra fort son fils dans ses bras. Il vint embraser sa mère puis s'assit au bord du lit, près de Nezumi, l'enfant dans les bras, regardant sa mère qui avait repris le sac et le posait cette fois sur la table :

« Je t'ai apporté tout ce qu'il faut, Shion...

- T'es vraiment une maman parfaite... »

Nezumi passa ses bras autour de Shion et se serra contre son dos :

« File te doucher au lieu de dire des bêtises ! » gronda Karan.

Shion rigola :

« Tu permets que je t'abandonne un quart d'heure, Nezumi ?

- Je pense que je survivrai... Je n'ai pas souvenir d'une belle-mère trop insupportable... »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis Shion se leva et mit Haru dans les bras de Nezumi :

« Alors à tout de suite ! »

Le garçon prit des vêtements propres et fila dans la salle de bain de la chambre. Karan s'assit au bord du lit. Haru passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Nezumi et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

« Zumi, je suis content que tu es revenu ! »

Nezumi regarda le garçonnet avec surprise, puis eut un petit sourire :

« Merci, Haru… »

Nezumi se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de cette démonstration d'affection. Karan lui souriait gentiment et dit :

« Tu as bien grandi…

- Il paraît, oui…

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu étais parti chercher ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien. »

Le sourire de Karan s'élargit.

« Shion n'a pas cessé de t'attendre…

- Il n'était pas le seul… »

Haru continuait son câlin et Nezumi soupira :

« Ça a été très long pour moi aussi.

- S'ion il pleurait la nuit des fois… » intervint Haru.

Nezumi soupira encore :

« Ça m'est arrivé aussi… »

Haru le regarda en faisant la moue et lui fit un autre bisou :

« Mais tu es 'evenu !… Alors vous allez plus pleurer… »

Nezumi serra l'enfant dans ses bras avec un petit sourire, et ce dernier s'exclama soudain :

« Zumi, tu as un dessin sur le bras… »

Nezumi eut un sourire et remonta la manche droite de son pyjama :

« Tu parles de ça ? »

Sur la peau du garçon, entre son épaule et son coude, était tatouée une longue inscription presque totalement illisible. En fait, ça ressemblait plus à un amas de gribouillis au milieu desquels on ne voyait clairement que deux Kanji : celui du vent et celui du protégé, ou du protecteur.

Karan et Haru regardèrent ça avec curiosité et intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Karan.

- Une vieille prière… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur Yui qui entra en coup de vent, la referma aussitôt et s'appuya contre en rigolant.

Nezumi et Karan échangèrent un regard sceptique en le regardant forcer pour la maintenir fermée, alors que visiblement, quelqu'un tentait de l'ouvrir du dehors. Puis la porte cessa de trembler et Yui, qui rigolait toujours, s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille, les deux mains toujours sur la poignée et ouvrit grand la porte en se poussant bien.

Adrian s'étala sur le sol.

Yui referma la porte et se pencha, tout sourire :

« Voilà, mon coeur ! »

Karan et Nezumi se regardèrent encore, stupéfaits, puis éclatèrent de rire alors que le grand soldat se relevait en pestant. Haru regardait les deux arrivants avec de grands yeux, puis agita la main en leur souriant :

« Bonjour tonton Yui ! Bonjour tonton Adrian !

- Bonjour, Haru, répondit Yui.

- Vous avez vu, Zumi est 'evenu ! »

Adrian jeta un regard noir à Yui :

« Toi, attends ce soir et on réglera ça.

- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais si tu mangeais le dernier toast ce matin. » répliqua Yui en lui tirant la langue.

Le grand borgne s'avança vers le lit en tendant la main à Nezumi :

« Content de te voir enfin réveillé, le rongeur !

- Salut, Freedom, répondit Nezumi en la lui serrant. Ça va ?

- La forme ! Tu te souviens d'Adrian ?

- Oui, oui… »

Le grand soldat s'approcha derrière son ami et serra également la main de Nezumi en lui disant :

« Et ben, tu te seras fait désirer, gamin.

- Fous-lui la paix, Adrian… Bonjour, Karan. Comment va notre future maman ?

- Très bien ! répondit-elle. Le traitement est très efficace, les nausées ont complètement disparu !

- Vous êtes enceinte ? ! sursauta Nezumi avant de se reprendre : Euh, pardon… Tu es… ?

- Oui ! approuva-t-elle joyeusement. C'est tout récent, on le sait depuis avant-hier…

- Ah, c'était ça… soupira le garçon, pensif.

- Quoi ? le relança Karan.

- Euh, bredouilla Nezumi. Rien je vous… Je te trouvais un peu différente… »

Adrian s'assit alors que Yui allait jeter son oeil par la fenêtre.

« Où est Shion ? demanda Adrian.

- Il se douche… répondit Karan. Vous aviez quelque chose à voir avec lui ?

- Adrian, oui, répondit Yui en se retournant vers eux. Moi, je venais juste saluer mon ami rongeur. »

Il continua, tout content :

« Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir de te revoir, toi ! Et entier, en plus !

- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi, Freedom… Il paraît que tu gères les renseignements ?

- Ouais !

- Avec tes anciens gars ?

- En partie. Zento te donnait le bonjour. »

Nezumi sourit :

« Ah, tu lui rendras… Il va bien ?

- Ouais, ouais… Son efficacité est toujours aussi inversement proportionnelle à la qualité de son humour…

- Toujours un humour de merde, donc, traduisit Nezumi en rigolant.

- C'est ça… »

Shion revint, vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt gris trop large, et s'essuyant la tête avec énergie et une serviette. Il chantonnait.

« Tiens, mes deux fidèles et loyaux subordonnés ! s'exclama-t-il en passant la serviette à son cou. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Le fidèle et loyal général a à parler à son bien-aimé président, répondit Yui.

- Et le fidèle et loyal responsable des services de renseignements passait juste voir son ami convalescent, ajouta Adrian.

- OK, le bien-aimé président est tout ouïe, général. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- J'ai reçu un appel officieux d'un vieil ami de mon père, diplomate à N°2…

- Sullivan continue à monter son armée ?

- Il a entamé des négociations avec Téhéran à propos d'avions très longue distance… Officiellement pour son aviation civile, bien sûr. »

Shion soupira, un petit sourire las aux lèvres :

« Tellement prévisible que ce n'en est même pas drôle…

- Il y a de fortes chances que le cheikh laisse faire.

- Je vais voir ça avec son fils. Ça peut au moins nous faire gagner du temps. »

Haru câlinait toujours Nezumi qui regardait tour à tour Shion et Adrian. Yui le vit et lui dit :

« On a quelques soucis avec N°2…

- C'est qui, ce Sullivan ? lui demanda Nezumi, sourcils froncés.

- Tu veux la version officielle ou la vraie ?

- Commence par l'officielle ?

- C'est l'admirable président réélu depuis 37 ans à la tête de N°2…

- OK. Et en vrai ?

- Hmmm… Pour te situer, il était super pote avec les anciens maîtres de N°6.

- Ah oui, ça situe pas mal, reconnut Nezumi.

- Donc, c'est pas vraiment la franche amitié avec nous.

- Je m'en doute. »

Nezumi pensa que Shion devait aussi avoir à gérer une diplomatie bien lourde…

« Il est pas gentil, Sullivan, dit Haru. Il aime pas S'ion… »

Nezumi regarda l'enfant avec surprise. Haru insista :

« Si, c'est vrai ! »

L'entendant, Shion sourit et vint caresser la tête de son fils adoptif :

« Laisse Nezumi atterrir, mon bébé. On lui expliquera ça tranquillement…

-Mais c'est vrai qu'il t'aime pas, Sullivan !

-C'est vrai, mais c'est pas grave. »

Il sourit encore.

« On embêtera Nezumi avec tout ça plus tard. »

Karan et Haru repartirent bientôt. Yui et Adrian restèrent un moment. Shion se mit sans trop faire attention à parler boulot avec eux sans qu'aucun des trois ne réalise vraiment que Nezumi se retrouva totalement exclu la conversation en deux phrases.

Nezumi était fatigué. Il se cala vite dans les bras de Shion, écoutant en silence cette conversation à laquelle il ne comprit strictement rien, à part qu'il y avait un Conseil et dedans des gens qui faisaient bien chier.

Tout ceci lui semblait bien loin du calme de ces montagnes.

* * *

><p>Shion avait beau fredonner en conduisant, Nezumi le devinait un peu nerveux. Le soleil printanier était encore frais, mais rayonnant. Utopia était tranquille, en ce samedi après-midi, et Shion ramenait son Nezumi à la maison.<p>

Les médecins avaient en effet jugé que si ce dernier avait encore besoin de repos, n'importe quel lit lui irait pour ça et plus nécessairement un lit d'hôpital.

Karan ramènerait Haru en début de soirée pour laisser aux deux tourtereaux quelques heures tranquilles.

Nezumi regardait la ville, en caressant d'une main distraite les souris sur ses genoux. Utopia était propre sans être immaculée, calme sans être fliquée, un endroit simplement vivant où on se sentait bien pour de vrai, et pas une illusion de perfection.

N°6 n'existait plus.

Reconnaissant d'ailleurs le centre-ville, Nezumi chercha machinalement du regard la « Goutte de Lune », l'ancien centre du pouvoir de la ville. Le voyant se pencher, Shion lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle est pas par la, la Goutte de Lune ?

- Elle était, oui. Juste là, à ta droite. Tu reconnais ? C'est le parc, elle était au centre…

- Était ? releva Nezumi.

- On n'en a fait un gros tas de gravats à grand renfort de dynamite ! »

Nezumi regarda avec surprise un Shion tout souriant à ce souvenir :

« Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais… »

Nezumi se souvint que Shion lui avait dit, un jour dans leur cave, qu'il avait toujours détesté ce bâtiment qui lui faisait penser à une verrue au beau milieu d'un visage.

« … Un rêve d'enfance ? sourit Nezumi.

- Oui !… Avec pour alibi qu'il fallait un symbole fort du changement de pouvoir, surtout pour les habitants de Bloc Ouest… Et puis, je voudrais être sûr qu'il ne puisse rien rester de Mother, ni de trace des tiens ou d'Elyurias… »

Cette dernière phrase surprit un instant Nezumi, puis il hocha lentement la tête. Shion ajouta :

« Et le bâtiment a été privé d'électricité et sous surveillance entre la chute du Mur et sa destruction…

- Et la puce ?

- Je l'ai détruite avant de revenir ici… Quand nous nous sommes séparés, en sortant du Centre Pénitentiaire.

- Donc, normalement, tout a disparu ?

- D'après Adrian, les chercheurs de N°6 n'avaient pas d'autres laboratoires. Il a tout fait vérifier, et Yui n'a rien trouvé de plus. »

Shion s'arrêta un feu rouge, et comme Nezumi ne disait rien, il le regarda. Son ami avait froncé les sourcils, sombre. Shion n'aimait pas lui voir cet air.

« Nezumi ?…

- Il faudra qu'on reparle de tout ça au calme… »

Shion haussa un sourcil, mais il dût redémarrer. Nezumi caressait toujours les souris installées sur ses genoux et dit :

« Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de nom à ma petite souris noire ? »

Shion réfléchit une seconde.

« Encre. » Dit-il.

Nezumi sourit et prit la petite bête dans sa main :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Elle couina joyeusement.

« Ça lui va. » traduisit Nezumi.

Shion sourit aussi et dit doucement :

« On arrive, mon joli rat… »

Nezumi regarda, curieux, la petite rue tranquille, bordée de maisons anciennes, le plus souvent au fond d'un jardin coquet.

« Ça fait très européen, nota-t-il.

- C'est l'ancien quartier français, lui répondit Shion.

- C'est joli… Pourquoi tu t'es posé là ?

- Un pur hasard… L'ancien propriétaire de la maison il me l'a léguée quand il a su, je ne sais pas comment, que je cherchais un logement… »

Shion s'arrêta devant un portail blanc et utilisa un petit bipeur. Le portail s'ouvrit et il s'engagea sur l'allée en sifflotant. Il s'arrêta à nouveau devant le garage et rebipa pour ouvrir ce dernier.

« Descends là, si tu veux… Dégourdis-toi les jambes pendant que je rentre la voiture ? »

Nezumi hocha la tête et descendit du véhicule. Il regarda autour de lui.

Le jardin était grand, devant une maison à deux étages, dont un en mansarde apparemment. La façade était en pierre, percé de deux fenêtres à droite de la porte d'entrée excentrée et une à sa gauche au rez-de-chaussée, quatre au premier et deux au deuxième, sous le rebord du toit. Il y avait deux velux sur ce dernier.

Un lierre épais couvrait toute la partie droite de la façade. Un banc de fer rouillait entre les deux fenêtres. À gauche de la maison, un petit garage où Shion rangeait la voiture.

Le jardin était laissé à l'abandon. La pelouse était envahie de mauvaises herbes, la haie qui le cachait de la rue n'avait pas dû être taillée depuis un moment et on devinait de vieux parterres de fleurs à certains endroits.

Par contre, le grand arbre planté presque au milieu se portait très bien et en ce jour printanier, il commençait à bourgeonner sagement.

Nezumi le trouva à la fois magnifique et rassurant. Il sourit alors qu'Encre venait se nicher sur son épaule, un peu intimidée de ce lieu inconnu, alors que Cravate et Lueur de Lune suivaient Hamlet, Macbeth et Juliette qui allèrent attendre devant la porte.

Shion rejoignit Nezumi :

« Le jardin te plaît ?… C'est un peu la jungle, je n'ai pas du tout le temps de m'en occuper.

- Cet arbre est superbe.

- Moui… Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Tu viens voir la maison ? »

Nezumi laissa Shion lui prendre la main et l'entraîner vers la porte. Hamlet, assise sur son postérieur, couina impérieusement. Nezumi rigola :

« Eh, reste polie, tu veux, petite impatiente ! »

Shion avait ouvert la porte et ils laissèrent les souris entrer à toute allure. Encre couina sur l'épaule de Nezumi qui lui sourit :

« Notre nouvelle maison, Encre. »

Il caressa la petite tête noire :

« On y sera bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Nezumi suivit Shion et découvrit un couloir à l'entrée duquel se trouvait un portemanteau. Shion enleva sa veste et ses chaussures en disant :

« Je t'avais acheté des pantoufles… J'espère qu'elles t'iront…

- Ah, merci… »

Nezumi le regarda ouvrir le tiroir d'un petit meuble à côté et en sortir une paire de pantoufles vert sombre :

« … En fait, j'avais récupéré ta paire à la cave, mais j'ai pensé qu'elles ne t'iraient plus… »

Nezumi avait enlevé ses bottes. Il prit ses pantoufles et sourit :

« Merci, Shion.

- De rien… Elles te vont ? »

Nezumi les enfila et hocha la tête :

« Ça a l'air… »

Shion sourit et regarda Nezumi. Ce dernier avait remis, à défaut d'en avoir d'autres, les vêtements qu'il avait lorsqu'on l'avait hospitalisé.

Shion trouvait qu'ils lui allaient très bien, tous atypiques qu'ils étaient ici.

Nezumi s'étira et enleva l'espèce de long poncho noir délavé qu'il portait par-dessus la longue tunique anthracite nouée à la taille par une ceinture de cuir et l'ample pantalon noir. Il suspendit le poncho au portemanteau, à côté de la veste de Shion, et y accrocha également la longue étole bordeaux sombre qu'il avait autour du cou.

Sur le carrelage du couloir, Encre rejoignit timidement les huit autres souris. Shion reprit :

« Nezumi, je te présente Iago, la teigne rousse, Roméo, l'albinos et Ophélie, la dorée… »

Omae arriva en bâillant du salon et s'approcha en remuant la queue, tranquille.

« Et voilà notre vieille Omae… »

Nezumi s'accroupit devant la chienne et caressa sa tête. La queue remua plus vivement.

« Coucou, ma belle, tu te souviens de moi ? »

La chienne jappa joyeusement. Nezumi se redressa et Shion lui dit :

« Donc, là, c'est l'entrée !

- Jusqu'ici je te suis. »

Nezumi attrapa Shion pour le tirer dans ses bras et le serra fort. Shion se laissa faire, caressa son visage, puis glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ils étaient désormais de la même taille à 1 ou 2 cm que Shion ne rattraperait jamais.

« On continue ?

- À ta guise, Shion.

- Alors là à gauche, c'est mon bureau… »

Shion ouvrit une porte sur une petite pièce contenant un bureau couvert d'un incroyable bazar et tout autour de lui, sauf devant la fenêtre, des étagères elles aussi débordantes de livres, de dossiers et de paperasses.

« Euh, je crois que j'éviterais d'y rentrer…

- C'est une solution à envisager. »

Shion referma la porte en rigolant et reprit la main de Nezumi pour l'entraîner plus loin dans le couloir :

« Là à gauche, après le bureau, c'est les WC…

- Ah, ça peut servir.

- Moui. Et après, ça descend à la cave, j'y range pas mal de bordel… Et en face, là… »

Shion lui montra l'ouverture, face aux toilettes :

« Le salon… Enfin, salon et salle à manger. »

Nezumi entra dans la pièce, grande et claire, car éclairée par trois fenêtres, les deux de la façade et une sur le côté, face à l'entrée.

Le regard argenté fit le tour de l'endroit : tout de suite à sa gauche dans l'angle, la commode sur laquelle était posée leur photo (il sourit), un peu plus loin, le large meuble télé face au canapé. Dans l'angle, un vieux piano doré… Nezumi sourit encore, cette fois ému.

« … Mon piano ?… »

Les mêmes partitions accrochées au mur, à gauche et autour de l'instrument.

Nezumi s'approcha, caressa les partitions du bout des doigts, effleura quelques touches…

À droite du piano, la fenêtre, et à droite de la fenêtre, une grande étagère haute et couverte de livres. Devant elle, deux fauteuils et derrière eux, la grande table et ses huit chaises. Les deux fenêtres, de ce côté, étaient masquées par de légers rideaux blancs. Entre elles se dressait une grande horloge. Dans le dernier angle se trouvait quelque chose qui fit cette fois sursauter le garçon :

« C'est pas vrai ? ! »

Un vieux poêle à bois ocre…

Nezumi se tourna, stupéfait, vers Shion qui le regardait avec douceur :

« … C'est… ?

- Oui, oui. C'est lui… Sauf que maintenant, il est électrique. »

Nezumi se gratta la tête, mi-amusé, mi-gêné :

« Tu as récupéré tout mon bordel ou quoi ?

- Tu veux voir ? répondit Shion avec un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants.

- Tu m'inquiètes… »

Shion éclata de rire et vint prendre ses mains pour l'entraîner :

« Viens ! »

Nezumi le laissa le guider jusqu'à l'escalier, sans passer par la dernière pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Ils montèrent au premier étage, mais Shion ne s'y arrêta pas, emmenant directement Nezumi au second. Il s'arrêta en haut du deuxième escalier, devant la porte de la pièce et se tourna vers son ami, tout sourire :

« Tu fermes les yeux ?

- Tu m'inquiètes vraiment, là…

- S'il te plaît ?

- Bon, d'accord.

- Promis ?

- Promis. Je triche pas. »

Nezumi ferma donc les yeux et entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis il sentit la main de Shion reprendre la sienne, il monta les deux dernières marches et entra dans la pièce. Il devina que Shion allumait la lumière, mais l'odeur du lieu le fit à nouveau sursauter.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! » chantonna Shion.

Nezumi obéit, incrédule, et resta bête lorsque ses yeux lui confirmèrent ce qu'il avait senti : à l'exception du piano et du poêle, il ne manquait rien à cette pièce. Elle est l'exacte réplique, sous les combles, de leur cave, de l'endroit où ils avaient vécu le premier hiver de leur histoire…

Le lit au fond, le canapé, la petite table… Et les immenses bibliothèques débordant de livres.

Nezumi porta ses mains à la bouche, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Le voyant, Shion rosit et détourna les yeux, gêné.

« … Ça te fait plaisir… ? »

Il se retrouva en un battement de cils entre les bras de Nezumi, contre sa poitrine, et l'entendit murmurer :

« Tu es vraiment un idiot… »

Nezumi renifla et ajouta :

« Merci. »

Shion se blottit contre lui, ferma les yeux et l'étreignit doucement :

« De rien… Tu sais, si j'avais pu, c'est là-bas que je t'aurais attendu… »

Nezumi lâcha Shion et fit quelques pas dans la pièce :

« Tous mes livres sont là ?

- Moui !… Tu en parleras à Adrian, je crois qu'il a encore mal au dos en y repensant. »

Nezumi rigola et Shion lui sourit encore :

« Tu veux les compter pour être sûr ?

- J'ai jamais su combien j'en avais…

- 4607. »

Nezumi regarda Shion un instant, puis exposa de rire. Shion lui tira la langue avant d'ajouter :

« 4619 avec les doublons. »

Nezumi le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement :

« Tu es un grand malade, toi.

- Je sais ! » répondit joyeusement Shion.

Nezumi bâilla. Le voyant, Shion caressa sa joue :

« Tu veux allonger un peu ?

- Ça peut être une bonne idée.

- Viens, alors, je vais te montrer notre chambre. »

Ils redescendirent à l'étage inférieur. Shion lui montra la porte, un peu plus loin, dans le couloir qui partait à droite

: « C'est là… »

Nezumi entra. La chambre était grande. Face à la porte, un énorme dressing noir, à sa gauche, le grand lit, défait à droite, encadré de deux tables de nuit en bois sombre. Au-delà du lit, un bureau devant une fenêtre. Au pied du lit, une grande armoire brune. Les murs étaient clairs. Avisant une porte tout de suite à droite de celle de l'entrée, Nezumi jeta un oeil interrogatif à Shion qui répondit :

« Une salle de bains… Il y en a deux, celle-là, c'est la plus grande, il y a une baignoire. »

Nezumi bâilla à nouveau en hochant la tête. Shion lui sourit avec tendresse :

« Couche-toi un peu, on n'est pas pressé. »

Nezumi hocha encore la tête et demanda doucement :

« Tu te couches avec moi ? »

Shion le regarda en biais avec un petit sourire :

« Tu penses à quoi, toi, là ?

- À rien qui ne te ferait très plaisir, ma petite fleur… » répondit innocemment Nezumi.

Le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit la plus proche d'eux sonna. Shion alla prendre le combiné.

« Oui, j'écoute… Oh, bonjour, maman. Oui, oui, on est bien rentré, on visitait la maison. »

Il s'assit machinalement au bord du lit.

« … Il a l'air… »

Nezumi va se coucher derrière lui.

« … Oui, oui… Un peu fatigué, mais ça va. »

Shion fit la moue en sentant une main glisser sur son dos.

« … On n'est pas pressé… Tout se passe bien chez vous ?… »

Shion jeta un oeil sévère derrière lui en sentant une seconde main sur sa cuisse. Nezumi était allongé sur le flanc et le regardait avec un petit sourire et des yeux mi-clos, mais bien réveillés.

« … Oui ?… Ah, Jacques sera avec vous ?… Oui oui, non, aucun problème… Ça me fera plaisir de voir le père de mon petit frère ou de ma petite soeur… »

Les mains commencèrent à se faufiler, une sous la chemise de Shion après l'avoir un peu sortie de son pantalon, et l'autre plus haut sur la cuisse. Shion lança un nouveau regard sévère à Nezumi dont le sourire s'était élargi.

« … On vous attend à quelle heure alors ? » continua Shion en tentant de se relever.

Deux bras l'en empêchèrent sans lui laisser la moindre chance.

« Pour dîner ?… Ah, Jacques finit à 17h et vous venez après, d'accord… »

Shion s'était assis à nouveau et fit signe Nezumi d'arrêter son pelotage, mais son ami se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

« … D'accord, pas trop avant 18h30, pas de problème. Hein ?… »

La main sur sa cuisse se glissa sous la chemise pour aller caresser son ventre.

« Non, non, n'apportez rien, c'est pas la peine. C'est pour te remercier d'avoir gardé Haru et d'être venue nourrir la ménagerie, je vous invite. Oui, oui… D'accord. À tout à l'heure, maman. Embrasse Haru pour moi. »

Shion n'eut que le temps de raccrocher qu'il se retrouvait tiré sur le lit. Le combiné tomba sur le tapis.

« Nezumi ! râla Shion.

- Quoi ? » roucoula l'interpellé.

Il regarda Shion, dressé au-dessus de lui, sur ses bras. Il caressa son visage :

« Shion, j'ai très envie de toi.

- Tu dois te reposer…

- J'aurais tout le reste l'après-midi pour dormir… »

Nezumi sourit tendrement :

« Si tu as peur de m'épuiser, il suffit que tu y ailles doucement… »

Shion soupira et sourit enfin. Il se pencha et murmura :

« Mon joli rat est en manque d'affection…

- Tout à fait… »

Shion l'embrassa.

« Pôv' petit rat… »

Le baiser se fit plus profond et Shion se coucha sur Nezumi. Les mains de ce dernier reprirent leur exploration sub-chemisesque et celles de Shion dénouèrent la ceinture de cuir et la retirèrent doucement. Les lèvres du jeune président bécotèrent le menton de son amant, puis descendirent sur sa gorge. Nezumi gémit en déboutonnant la chemise et en l'écartant. La chemise vola et la tunique prit rapidement le même chemin. Ils s'étreignirent, s'embrassant encore, puis se regardèrent. Nezumi caressa encore le visage de Shion :

« … Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

Shion murmura :

« T'as pas intérêt à partir encore une fois…

- Plus jamais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

« … Ensemble jusqu'en enfer, Shion…

- Quoi qu'il arrive, Nezumi. »

Les lèvres de Shion redescendirent dans le cou, puis sur la poitrine. Nezumi gémit en fermant les yeux. La langue de Shion jouait sur sa peau pâle, s'attardant sur ses tétons, puis descendit plus bas, traçant un long sillon jusqu'à son nombril pendant que ses mains s'affairaient à retirer son pantalon. Nezumi souleva son bassin pour l'aider et entrouvrit les yeux.

Shion était agenouillé entre ses jambes nues et écartées et regardait son corps avec un petit sourire gourmand qui semblait dire : par où je continue…

Une de ses mains se posa sur la cuisse de Nezumi alors que l'autre allait caresser son sexe, déjà bien réveillé. Nezumi gémit à nouveau et referma les yeux.

« Tu es magnifique, Nezumi… » murmura Shion.

Nezumi haletait. Il entrouvrit les yeux :

« … Fais-moi l'amour, Shion… »

Shion caressa plus fort d'une main pendant que l'autre ouvrait le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour prendre quelque chose.

Nezumi suivit l'action du coin de l'oeil, il commençait à se perdre dans son plaisir. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux en se mordant les lèvres alors que Shion accélérait le mouvement. Puis il sursauta, un peu plus tard, en sentant quelque chose de frais entre ses fesses.

« Eh ! »

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, pour voir Shion qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, étonné, un tube entre les lèvres.

« Échiya ? »

Nezumi sentit deux doigts le pénétrer avec une facilité déconcertante. L'éclair de plaisir qui le traversa le fit retomber sur le dos dans un cri.

« C'est quoi ÇA !

- Éhuhel…

- … Hein… ?… »

Shion lâcha son sexe une seconde, le temps de reposer le tube à côté d'eux :

« C'est du gel… C'est Yui qui m'a filé ça, il dit que ça fait glisser… Ça a l'air ! »

Ravi de l'effet du lubrifiant sur Nezumi, Shion s'appliqua à augmenter ces stimulations avec doigté, et les cris de Nezumi augmentèrent également.

Les mains crispées sur le drap, les yeux perdus très loin dans son désir, il finit par réussir à articuler entre deux cris :

« … Shi…on…

- Hm ? Répondit l'interpellé, tout rose.

- … Viens… »

Shion leva les yeux vers le visage de Nezumi qui lui sourit et tendit ses bras vers lui :

« Viens… Haleta-t-il. Viens, prends-moi, j'en peux plus… »

Shion sourit :

« À tes ordres ! »

Nezumi aida Shion à déboutonner son pantalon et à sortir son sexe. Shion se mit du gel et se positionna. Il le pénétra lentement en se rallongeant sur lui, passant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Nezumi passa les siens autour de ses épaules et ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils s'embrassèrent alors que Shion se mettait à bouger en lui, doucement. Nezumi sourit entre ses lèvres. C'était juste ce dont il avait envie… Un gros câlin.

Shion s'était mis à haleter. Nezumi était étroit et le gel plus qu'efficace… Il accéléra à peine le mouvement, juste heureux de redécouvrir ce corps et de le sentir trembler de plaisir.

Nezumi dégustait avec bonheur… Il jouit rapidement, et comme lors de leur première fois, ce fut son orgasme qui provoqua celui de Shion en le faisant se resserrer brusquement sur lui.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Shion se retira, Nezumi étendit ses jambes et s'étira, soupirant d'aise. Shion fourra sa tête dans son cou, désireux de profiter encore d'un peu de tendresse.

Chaleur de Nezumi…

Un petit moment passa, puis Shion frissonna, ce qui le tira de sa torpeur. Il se redressa doucement. Nezumi dormait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Shion sourit avec tendresse. Il se leva en faisant très attention à ne pas le déranger, le recouvrit de la couette, et resta un moment, assis au bord du lit, à le regarder. Il trembla encore et se leva. Il avait du ménage à faire et un bon dîner à préparer… Mais avant tout, une bonne douche.

Shion ouvrit le dressing sans un bruit, il n'avait pas envie de se casser la tête. Il prit un simple yukata gris bleu, un boxer propre, se dit que ça irait très bien et sortit. Il alla dans la seconde salle de bain, en fait un simple cabinet de douche, la première pièce à l'étage quand on arrivait du rez-de-chaussée. Entre elle et la chambre se trouvaient deux autres pièces : une salle de jeux qui servait aussi de chambre d'ami et la chambre d'Haru.

Shion redescendit en sifflotant. Une bonne petite soirée en famille… Une famille enfin complète. Et demain, un dimanche tranquille… Et il n'avait surtout pas envie de se rappeler qu'il retournait travailler au palais le lundi.

Il rangea le salon en chantonnant. Puis, il passa la cuisine, pièce tout en longueur et très bien équipée.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de préparer un vrai repas, ce qui lui manquait, car il aimait beaucoup cuisiner.

Il s'attela donc à la tâche avec énergie. Rapidement, il fut cerné par plusieurs souris intéressées par d'éventuels déchets divers, sans doute dans l'unique but de ne pas encombrer inutilement la poubelle…

Il faisait frire des beignets de poulet en sifflotant lorsqu'il entendit, au-dessus de lui, Nezumi se lever. Il sortit son beignet de l'huile bouillante, éteignit la plaque sous cette dernière et remonta à l'étage.

Nezumi était occupé à ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés à droite à gauche dans la chambre.

« Bien dormi, Nezumi ? »

Nezumi le regarda. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais sourit :

« Oui, il est bien, ce lit…

- Moui. »

Shion s'approcha de Nezumi et passa ses bras autour de lui, tout sourire :

« Un grand lit pour nous… »

Le sourire de Nezumi s'élargit.

« Tu veux des vêtements propres ? lui demanda Shion.

- Euh, tu en as pour moi ?

- Un peu… Ça m'arrivait d'acheter des habits quand je me disais qu'ils t'iraient ou qu'ils te plairaient… Pour le reste, j'ai des vêtements un peu trop grands et larges pour moi, donc qui devraient t'aller… »

Shion entraîna vers le dressing et ouvrit les portes :

« Voilà ! Sers-toi. Ce que j'ai pour toi, c'est le rayon de droite. »

Il n'y avait pas tant de choses, mais Nezumi était stupéfait par l'idée que Shion pensait à lui au point de se dire en passant dans un magasin de vêtements : « Tiens, ça lui irait bien ça… ».

Il regarda ça avec curiosité. Cinq T-shirts, un vert sombre, un ocre, trois noirs, dont un avec sur l'avant une caricature de Hamlet tenant un crâne qui râlait : « Lâche-moi, j'ai le vertige ! », et un autre avec une petite souris grise qui regardait l'observateur avec un air dubitatif. Trois pulls, un ocre jaune léger, un noir tissé de fil argenté tout doux et qui semblait bien chaud et un noir à col roulé simple, mais à la coupe sympathique. Deux jeans noirs et un bleu. Un yukata noir aussi simple que beau. Il avait l'impression que c'était à peu près à sa taille, et de fait, ça lui plaisait plutôt.

« Merci, ma petite fleur…

- De rien, mon joli rat. »

Shion passa sa main dans les cheveux bleutés.

« Je vais continuer à préparer le repas…

- D'accord. Je me douche et je viens t'aider. »

Shion opina. Ils échangèrent un petit bisou, puis il redescendit en chantonnant. Il se remit à ces beignets. Il entendit Nezumi se laver et un peu plus tard, descendre l'escalier.

« Shion ?

- Je suis là, Nezumi. Juste en face de l'escalier. »

Nezumi entra. Il portait un jean noir et le pull à col roulé de même couleur.

« Ah,… Wahou. Jolie cuisine.

- Moui !… »

Nezumi vint dans le dos de Shion et passa ses bras autour de sa taille :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes de bon ?

- Salade avec beignets de poulet et croquettes de pommes de terre…

- Miam. Je peux t'aider ?

- Moui. Tu peux préparer la salade… Je vais te sortir ce qu'il faut… »

Nezumi n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il pouvait chercher que Shion lui avait déjà tout mis sur la table. Un peu mal à l'aise, Nezumi alla prendre les légumes au frigo.

Il se sentait curieusement étranger, pas à sa place dans cette cuisine propre et moderne… Pourtant, les couleurs étaient chaudes et accueillantes, la pièce agréable et confortable.

_Bah_, se dit-il,_ il me faut un temps d'adaptation, après trois ans dans les cahutes de la forêt, __c'est normal…_

Ce sentiment de malaise ne le quitta pas vraiment, ce soir-là. Pourtant, tout semblait tranquille. Karan était radieuse, Jacques un peu timide, Haru tout content de rentrer. Les souris vivaient leur vie autour d'eux et Omae dormait sagement dans un coin. Était-ce à cause de ces conversations qu'il suivait mal, à propos de personnes et de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas… Il se sentait bizarrement exclu, même s'ils essayaient au maximum de tout lui expliquer. Il était fatigué et tout lui semblait incroyablement compliqué, bien loin du calme de la forêt.

Il se raisonna encore. Du temps, il lui fallait juste du temps…

Haru était tout excité. Après le dîner, il alla squatter les genoux de Nezumi, câlin, pendant que Shion préparait du thé. Le petit garçon ne voulait pas aller dormir… Il sommeillait pourtant dans les bras de Nezumi lorsque Shion revint.

Karan s'amusait à prendre des photos, ce qui n'était pas pour mettre Nezumi plus à l'aise.

Elle lui demanda gentiment, coudes posés sur la table et son visage entre ses mains :

« Nezumi, veux-tu que je te fasse un peu visiter la ville, lundi ? Je ne travaille pas.

-Ah,… Pourquoi pas, oui… balbutia Nezumi.

- Profitez-en pour lui refaire sa garde-robe… » proposa Shion en servant le thé.

Il ajouta avec un sourire :

« Je te laisserai ma carte de crédit.

- Pourquoi pas… » répéta Nezumi.

Karan et Jacques ne partirent pas trop tard, le médecin était fatigué. Nezumi coucha Haru pendant que Shion débarrassait la table. L'enfant s'endormit dès qu'il eut son bisou de bonne nuit. Nezumi resta à le regarder. Il était gentil, ce petit…

Shion arriva et, le voyant ainsi, sourit. Nezumi le regarda, se leva et le rejoignit à la porte de la chambre de l'enfant. Shion l'enlaça et se serra contre lui. Nezumi soupira et passa un bras peu énergique autour de ses épaules.

« Tu es fatigué, mon coeur ?

- Très.

- Allons vite nous coucher, alors… »

Ils fermèrent la porte sans un bruit et gagnèrent leur chambre. Ils se couchèrent rapidement, Nezumi à gauche et Shion de son côté, à droite. Nezumi était sur le dos et soupira encore en passant ses mains sur son visage. Il était épuisé. Shion éteignit la lumière et vint se blottir contre son flanc.

« Dors bien, mon joli rat.

- Toi aussi, ma petite fleur. »

La nuit fut paisible et lorsque Nezumi se réveilla, il se sentait plus en forme et songea qu'il avait bien envie de rendre à Shion la monnaie du câlin de la veille.

Avisant qu'il dormait à côté, en lui tournant le dos, il se glissa contre lui et passa un bras autour de sa poitrine… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas senti un petit corps chaud blotti entre les bras de son amant. Visiblement, Haru était venu discrètement pour finir sa nuit contre son père.

Shion et Haru dormaient paisiblement, le même sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Nezumi se sentit atrocement de trop face à cette image de tendresse.

Il se leva sans bruit, enfila son jean et quitta la chambre.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Le jour se levait à peine et le ciel était couvert. Le salon était sombre.

Omae et plusieurs souris vinrent à sa rencontre avec joie. Encre et Cravate grimpèrent sur son épaule. Cravate couina alors qu'Encre venait se frotter à sa joue, câline. Nezumi soupira et Cravate couina encore, insistant, alors qu'Encre levait un regard dubitatif vers son humain.

« Rien, rien, finit par répondre ce dernier.

- Squik ? Squik squik… ?

- Je sais pas, Cravate… »

Il alla mollement s'asseoir sur le canapé, étendit ses bras sur le dossier et regarda le plafond.

« Squik ?

- Non, c'est pas que je regrette d'être revenu…

- Squik squik ? intervint Encre.

- Non, vraiment. Je m'attendais juste pas à tout ça… »

Il soupira.

« Chuis crevé…

- Squik ?… Squik squik squik…

- Ouais, pas faux. J'ai faim aussi. »

Voyant les autres souris qui venaient aussi le saluer, il leur demanda :

« Vous savez où Shion cache ses provisions ? »

Elles approuvèrent et le précédèrent dans la cuisine. Là, Nezumi dut vite se rendre à l'évidence : sa volonté de préparer un bon petit déjeuner se heurtait à l'équipement bien trop moderne pour lui du lieu… Le nombre de boutons sur la plaque chauffante lui arracha un profond soupir et il n'eut même pas envie d'aller voir la théière électrique…

_Bon, j'en suis quitte pour attendre que Shion se réveille…_ pensa-t-il._ Si je peux grignoter une bricole en attendant…_

Il farfouilla jusqu'à trouver un paquet de biscuits, un verre et du jus de fruits dans le frigo. Puis, il retourna se vautrer sur le canapé. Curieux, il avait envie de regarder un peu la télé. Cette dernière était en veille et il ne mit que deux minutes à comprendre le fonctionnement de la télécommande. Il fit attention à laisser le son assez bas. Il était encore tôt et les diverses chaînes proposaient qui des documentaires, qui des infos, quelques-unes des dessins animés, une série, de la musique… Il y avait une bonne dizaine de chaînes. Pas si mal pour une ville si jeune. Il lui semblait se souvenir que N°6 avait 34 chaînes, toutes étroitement contrôlées par le pouvoir.

Il s'arrêta sur une chaîne d'info et trouva immédiatement le ton assez détendu. Sérieux, mais détendu. Les journalistes faisaient leur travail, mais on sentait bien qu'ils ne risquaient plus leur vie au moindre faux pas.

« …_ La prochaine rencontre internationale se déroulera donc à N°5 dans six semaines_, annonça la présentatrice._ Même si notre délégation est invitée à titre amical, notre président s'est tout de même réjoui de la démarche d'intégration d'Amsterdam. Rappelons que l'an dernier, en effet, N°4 n'avait pas invité Utopia et que Shion Seijunna n'avait dû sa participation personnelle qu'à une demande exceptionnelle du prince de Téhéran, Ahmed Ibn Ibrahim._

_ - On se souvient encore des réticences de Dallas,_ continua son collègue. _N°2 a en effet clairement exprimé son refus de reconnaître la légitimité de notre gouvernement et donc sa participation aux rencontres internationales._

_ - La question se pose donc de savoir si la rencontre de l'an prochain se déroulera ou non chez nous, comme la règle de l'alternance le prévoit._

_ - Notre président a déjà fait savoir qu'il était disposé à organiser la rencontre de 2021. »_

Le visage tout souriant de Shion apparu à l'écran, sous-titré : « Déclaration du 2 mars 2020 ». Une voix lui demanda :

« _Monsieur le président, est-il vrai que N°5 nous a invités à l'Annuelle de mai ?_

_ - Tout à fait. J'ai eu le plaisir de recevoir un appel de Jessica Spiele. Amsterdam invite une délégation officielle et complète à participer à l'ensemble des rencontres, certes à titre amical, mais c'est un grand pas pour nous._

_ - Pensez-vous que votre participation personnelle de l'an dernier ait fait bouger les choses ?_

_ - Ça, sans aucun doute ! »_

Nezumi n'entendit pas la suite, car Haru pointa son nez dans le salon. Mais avant même que Nezumi n'ait le temps de le saluer, l'enfant se mit soudain à pleurer et fila en courant. Nezumi resta pétrifié. Puis, il se reprit, se leva et sortit prudemment du salon.

Shion descendait l'escalier tranquillement, l'enfant gémissant dans les bras.

« Allons, allons, c'est pas grave, Haru… On mangera autre chose au goûter, c'est tout.

- Shion ? l'appela Nezumi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Shion lui sourit en arrivant en bas :

« Bonjour, mon chéri.

- Bonjour… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il semblerait que tu aies mangé le dernier paquet de ses biscuits préférés, qu'on gardait pour le goûter de cet après-midi… »

Nezumi détourna les yeux et se gratta la tête, navré :

« Ah… Désolé… J'avais faim et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé… »

Le sourire de Shion s'élargit et caressa d'une main la joue de son amant :

« C'est pas grave, mon chéri… Tu as encore faim ?

- Euh, oui… »

Haru jeta un oeil fâché à Nezumi en se blottissant encore plus fort contre Shion.

« … Je suis vraiment désolé, Haru… Je savais pas… bredouilla Nezumi.

- Tu nous feras des crêpes, pour ta peine, ça te va ? proposa Shion en reposant Haru qui leva aussitôt un regard tout brillant vers eux :

- Avec la confiture de Mamie ?

- Ben sûrement, s'il en reste. »

Le conflit apaisé, Shion entra dans la cuisine en disant :

« Bon, pour ce matin… Je crois que j'ai des oeufs, de la soupe miso, et de la salade… J'avoue que j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher des croissants, là.

- On va 'egarder les dessins animés ? demanda Haru en le suivant.

- Quand on aura mangé, Haru.

- Tu peux me montrer comment marchent tes plaques de cuisson ? demanda Nezumi en entrant à son tour.

- Bien sûr, mon coeur. »

Ils mangèrent tranquillement à la petite table de la cuisine, puis ils allèrent se poser sur le canapé. Shion sourit en se voyant répondre encore à des journalistes, au sujet cette fois des réformes agricoles. Il zappa en demandant :

« Tu regardais les infos ?

- Oh, comme ça… Ça causait des rencontres entre les villes, là…

- Ah, les Annuelles… Ça, c'est le gros chantier du moment. Ça dure 10 jours par an et c'est un sacré bazar ! C'est plutôt bien que j'ai pu y aller en douce tâter le terrain l'an dernier et que cette année, on n'y soit comme observateurs. Ça laissera le temps de prendre nos marques… »

Ils passèrent la matinée devant des dessins animés, Shion contre Nezumi et Haru assis à côté. Nezumi avait un peu de mal à suivre, il finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir.

Ils mangèrent légèrement à midi, puis Shion alla coucher Haru pour sa sieste, après quoi il redescendit aider Nezumi à finir la vaisselle et préparer la pâte à crêpes, pour la laisser reposer quelques heures avant le goûter.

Les deux hommes allèrent ensuite se prendre un petit bain en amoureux… Et Nezumi put enfin rembourser dans les règles Shion du câlin de la veille.

Shion se donna sans se faire prier, ni se retenir. S'il n'avait exprimé aucun désir, il était tout à fait réactif pour répondre à celui de son amant.

Ils se câlinèrent encore longtemps dans l'eau chaude, Shion blotti entre les bras de Nezumi. Il caressa son tatouage, le long de son bras droit.

« Tu disais que c'était une prière ?

- Oui, une prière et un talisman de protection. »

Nezumi jouait tranquillement un petit air de piano lorsque Haru se réveilla et le rejoignit au salon. Shion avait reçu un coup de fil, il avait été s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Les souris entouraient le musicien et l'écoutaient religieusement, Omae également, couchée à côté. Haru trotta jusqu'à elle et s'assit par terre, contre la chienne, et Shion trouva toute sa maisonnée ainsi, lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau en grommelant, 20 minutes plus tard. Encore une demi-heure de perdue à résoudre un problème mineur, tout ça parce que la Conseillère chargée de la chose « n'était pas joignable » et qu'il était bien connu que lui répondait toujours.

Il en avait de plus en plus marre de servir de roue de secours et était bien décidé, à la prochaine réunion, deux semaines plus tard, à le dire. Mais il était bien peu sûr que ça aurait le moindre impact…

Il s'approcha doucement dans le dos de Nezumi et attendit qu'il finisse son morceau pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et soupirer :

« Tu es vraiment doué, mon coeur… »

Nezumi leva le nez vers lui.

« Merci…

- Tu pourrais lancer la cuisson des crêpes ? J'ai faim…

- Oui, d'accord. »

Nezumi se leva. Il eut une mimique navrée et inquiète en voyant l'air las de Shion :

« Ça ne va pas, ma petite fleur ?

- Rien, rien… »

Nezumi haussa les sourcils, mais n'insista pas et se contenta de serrer fort Shion dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

« Ça va aller… »

Shion sourit.

Mais le vœu de Nezumi se révéla bien vain…

Le lundi, Shion ne partit pas trop tôt. Il emmena Haru pour le laisser à la crèche.

Resté seul, Nezumi tourna en rond un moment, un peu triste. Il faisait gris, ce jour-là. Il visita la cave, le garage, le jardin, découvrant à droite de la maison un auvent sous lequel se trouvaient un barbecue, une table et des chaises de jardin en bois, salies par l'hiver.

Karan devait venir le chercher dans la matinée. Il finit par remonter au second étage.

Cette grande pièce qui reconstituait son ancien foyer lui inspirait à la fois un profond réconfort et une tout aussi profonde mélancolie. Il s'assit sur le lit… Si dur… Il avait bien mal au dos là-dessus au début…

Son ancien foyer… Là où il s'était réfugié à son arrivée à Bloc Ouest, avec en poche tout ce qui lui restait de la vieille femme qui l'avait recueilli un moment : son couteau et la clé de cette cave étrange, débordante de livres, un peu en dehors du quartier. Cette cave où il avait passé avec Shion un hiver à se laisser doucement apprivoiser, à partager autant d'engueulades que de tendresse… Une petite vie bancale, toujours sur la brèche, où Shion, si dépendant de lui, était finalement devenu autonome…

… Au point d'être trois ans plus tard à la tête de cette ville.

_Qu'est-ce que je viens faire, moi, là-dedans ?_

Il secoua la tête et se releva.

Il lisait sagement en buvant du thé, replié sur un fauteuil, au salon, lorsque sa belle-mère frappa à la porte. Il alla lui ouvrir et la fit entrer. Elle l'embrassa maternellement et lui donna le courrier qu'elle avait relevé : trois enveloppes et deux journaux.

« Comment vous allez ? demanda Nezumi.

- Oh ! Tu me vouvoies à nouveau ? le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

- Du tout, répondit-il en désignant son ventre, je vous parlais à toutes les deux. »

Karan le regarda, surprise, et sourit :

« C'est bien trop tôt pour savoir son sexe, tu sais ? »

Il toussota, visiblement gêné :

« Oui euh… Tu veux du thé ?

- Volontiers. »

Il posa les enveloppes sur la commode, devant leur photo, mais les deux Unes des journaux le laissèrent dubitatif.

Celui qui s'appelait _L'Aurore_ titrait : _Nouvelle victoire de notre président _et l'autre,_ La Libre Parole_, _Jusqu'où ira sa folie ?_, avec la même photo de Shion qui faisait un clin d'oeil en tirant la langue.

Avisant la mine sceptique de son gendre, Karan lui expliqua :

« Ce sont deux des principaux journaux d'Utopia… Comme tu vois, l'un est du côté de Shion et l'autre pas vraiment…

- Et Shion est abonné aux deux ?…

- Il aime bien savoir ce qu'on dit de lui. Et puis entre nous,_ La Libre Parole_ est le plus souvent un tel ramassis de bêtises que ça en devient drôle… Il y a aussi_ Utopia_, le journal officiel du gouvernement, qui sort le mercredi avec d'autres plus neutres… »

Nezumi hocha la tête. Il sourit en apercevant, en bas de l'article de _L'Aurore_, une petite caricature de Shion, à cheval sur une souris géante lancée au galop, le poing dressé vers l'avant.

Leur thé bu, Nezumi, Encre et Cravate sur l'épaule, et Karan partirent tranquillement.

La circulation était fluide et Karan se gara à côté du parc central.

« Je te propose de nous promener un peu, de manger quelque part tranquillement et de continuer notre petit tour avant d'aller chercher Haru à la crèche…

- Ça me va très bien.

- Shion t'a laissé sa carte de crédit ?

- Oui, oui. Et il m'a bien inscrit dessus.

- Parfait.

- Je n'ai toujours pas ma carte d'identité, par contre… J'ai le papier provisoire…

- Oui, ils te le demanderont sûrement, puisque la carte n'est pas à ton nom… »

L'air était frais et les rues tranquilles. L'ambiance aussi était incroyablement sereine. Karan avait rapidement pris le bras de Nezumi et personne ne semble s'étonner ni s'offusquer que cette radieuse presque-quadragénaire (Karan avait 39 ans) se promène au bras d'un grand jeune homme portant une espèce de poncho noir et une étole bordeaux… Nichées dans les replis de cette dernière, les souris n'étaient pas visibles.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une large rue piétonne bordée d'innombrables boutiques.

« On s'arrête où tu veux ! » déclara Karan.

Nezumi hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait, à part qu'il lui fallait un peu de tout, et son absence totale d'éducation vestimentaire était un problème réel dans cette situation, problème que la présence de Karan pallierait sûrement.

Ils firent quelques boutiques où tout se passa très bien. Certes, les vendeurs étaient surpris au moment du paiement, le nom inscrit sur la carte n'étant pas n'importe lequel, mais Nezumi était bien autorisé à s'en servir et ses papiers, même provisoires, étaient en règle. Trois rigolèrent en voyant les souris et une jeune femme se permit un « Ah, vous aussi ? » amusé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent manger au Paddy's, le pub préféré de Shion, Yui et Adrian, et Karan connaissait également. Nezumi apprécia l'endroit, son décor et son ambiance. L'après-midi, ils se promenèrent dans le parc. Nezumi constata avec amusement que les robots d'entretien n'avaient pas changé…

Ils allèrent à la crèche pour 16h. Karan sonna et ils entrèrent. Nezumi regarda avec curiosité les murs couverts de dessins de fleurs et d'animaux.

Karan était parfaitement à l'aise lorsqu'elle présenta « l'ami de son fils » à Rika, mais l'air un peu contrit de cette dernière n'échappa ni à Nezumi, ni à sa belle-mère. Haru était fatigué, mais ravi que Zumi et Mamie soient là pour lui et il squatta les genoux de son second père, jouant avec les souris, tout le temps que ce dernier passa à remplir avec la directrice les formulaires l'autorisant à venir chercher le petit garçon ainsi qu'à être contacté en cas de problème, car il avait, le concernant, par délégation de Shion et Karan, les mêmes droits qu'eux.

La directrice ne fit aucune difficulté, aimable et professionnelle. Nezumi ne comprenait pas grand-chose à tout leur jargon, mais il signa poliment ce que Karan lui indiqua.

Karan les ramena ensuite tranquillement chez eux.

Nezumi fit goûter le petit garçon. Haru était grognon, il n'avait pas fait la sieste. Ne sachant pas trop comment gérer ça, Nezumi lui fit un câlin, lui chanta une berceuse, lui lut un conte de fées, et finit par le poser devant la chaîne pour enfants au pouvoir aller préparer le dîner. L'heure tournait, et lorsque Shion l'avait appelé 30 secondes pour lui dire qu'il espérait être là avant 20 h, il avait l'air aussi épuisé qu'énervé.

Nezumi coupait des légumes, en laissant les souris dévorer les chutes, lorsque Haru pointa son nez dans la cuisine, suivi d'Omae.

« Zumi ?… Tu fais quoi ?…

- Je prépare une soupe, poussin. »

L'enfant grimpa sur une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui :

« Tu fais la soupe de Macbé ? »

Comme Nezumi le regardait sans comprendre, l'enfant reprit :

« S'ion il fait une soupe qu'il dit que c'est toi qui lui as appris et il l'appelle la soupe de Macbé… »

Comprenant enfin, Nezumi sourit :

« _Trois fois le chat tacheté a miaulé..._

_ Trois fois et une fois le hérisson a grogné_

_ La harpie crie "Il est temps, il est temps"_

_ Tournons en rond autour du chaudron,_

_ Et jetons-y les entrailles empoisonnées_

_ Crapaud, qui sous la froide pierre_

_ Endormi trente-et-un jours et trente-et-une nuits_

_ A mitonné son venin_

_ Bous le premier dans le pot enchanté._

_ Filet de couleuvre des marais_

_ Dans le chaudron bous et cuis._

_ Oeil de salamandre, orteil de grenouille_

_ Poil de chauve-souris et langue de chien_

_ Langue fourchue de vipère, dard de reptile aveugle_

_ Patte de lézard, aile de hibou_

_ Pour faire un charme puissant en trouble,_

_ Bouillez et écumez comme une soupe d'enfer._

_ Écaille de dragon, dent de loup_

_ Momie de sorcière, estomac et gueule_

_ Du requin dévorant des mers,_

_ Racine de cigüe arrachée dans l'ombre_

_ Foie de juif blasphémateur_

_ Fiel de bouc, branches d'if_

_ Cassées dans une éclipse de Lune_

_ Nez de Turc et lèvre de Tartare_

_ Doigt d'un marmot étranglé en naissant_

_ Et mis bas par une drôlesse dans un fossé_

_ Faites une bouillie épaisse et visqueuse_

_ Ajoutons les boyaux de tigre_

_ Comme ingrédients dans notre chaudron_

_ Toutes les trois :_

_ Double, double, peine et trouble !_

_ Feu brûle ; et chaudron bouillonne ! _»

Comme l'enfant le regardait avec de grands yeux, à moitié rassuré, il ajouta gentiment :

« C'est dans une pièce de théâtre. Trois sorcières qui font bouillir une énorme marmite… »

Omae bâilla et se coucha sur le carrelage.

Nezumi mit la soupe à mijoter et retourna au salon regarder des dessins animés avec Haru en attendant Shion.

Il se décida à faire dîner le petit garçon affamé un peu avant 20 h, Shion n'étant pas là, puis le lava et le mit en pyjama. Il lui lisait une autre histoire, pour le détendre avant de l'endormir, lorsqu'ils l'entendirent rentrer.

Ils tendirent l'oreille ensemble. Il était en train de parler d'un ton excédé, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il disait. Nezumi soupira, sourcils froncés. Il posa le livre et se leva :

« Tu attends ? Je vais lui dire de venir te faire un bisou.

- Oui ! »

Nezumi descendit lentement. Le ton ne baissait pas. La voix venait du bureau. Il était plus de 21 h.

« … Je m'en fous, vous me réparez ces serveurs, vous y passerez la nuit s'il le faut !… Vous croyez quoi, que les malades vont vous attendre ? ! Je m'occuperai personnellement du responsable de ce foutoir, soyez-en sûr, mais en attendant il faut relancer ces serveurs, c'est tout !… »

Nezumi s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce et regarda tristement son amant raccrocher et passer ses mains sur son visage. Il n'avait même pas enlevé sa veste, ni même posé sa mallette. Sur le bureau, Hamlet le regardait avec inquiétude.

Shion, lui, regarda Nezumi avec un soupir. Il était pâle, des poches sous les yeux, le regard rouge presque vitreux.

« Ça va, Shion ?

- Non. »

Navré, Nezumi rentra dans le bureau et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Shion soupira et ne l'étreignit qu'une seconde avant de se dégager. Il enleva sa veste. Nezumi lui dit, mal à l'aise :

« Haru attend ton bisou de bonne nuit…

- Quoi ? sursauta Shion. Il ne dort pas ?

- Je lui lisais une histoire… »

À la grande surprise de Nezumi, Shion s'écria :

« Mais t'es malade, il a trois ans ! Faut pas le laisser veiller comme… »

S'apercevant du regard à la fois stupéfait et blessé de Nezumi, Shion stoppa net sa tirade. Nezumi bredouilla, le regard fuyant :

« Désolé… Je… On t'attendait… Ça me paraissait normal qu'il veuille t'attendre… On s'inquiétait, quoi… »

Shion se gratta la tête, vint vers Nezumi et l'embrassa rapidement :

« Excuse-moi… J'en peux plus, là… »

Nezumi le regarda et marmonna :

« T'as faim ?

- Très.

- Alors file embrasser ton fils. Je vais réchauffer la soupe et mettre la table. »

Nezumi sortit rapidement sans rien ajouter. Shion le regarda faire, secoua la tête et fila à l'étage. Haru suçait son pouce, son doudou dans les bras, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts. Il sourit pourtant, radieux, en voyant Shion et tendit aussitôt ses petits bras vers lui. Shion s'assit au bord du lit et serra très fort son fils dans ses bras. Il le coucha rapidement, l'embrassa, lui assura que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait dormir tranquille.

Haru s'endormit à la seconde et Shion redescendit. Nezumi avait mis le couvert à la cuisine et servait la soupe dans des bols. Son visage était fermé et Encre, sur son épaule, un peu agitée. Autour de lui, les autres souris aussi semblaient nerveuses.

Shion s'assit devant un bol fumant et regarda Nezumi poser le pain sur la table avant de faire de même.

« Merci, mon joli rat. »

Nezumi grommela sans répondre.

« Elle sent toujours aussi bon, ta soupe…

- Hm.

- J'ai souvent essayé de la refaire… Je n'y suis jamais arrivé. »

Nezumi eut enfin un petit sourire :

« Faut bien que je te surpasse, de temps en temps. »

Shion rigola doucement :

« Il y a beaucoup de domaines dans lesquels tu me surpasses ! »

Il y eut un silence, puis Shion reprit :

« Je suis désolé… Avec ce plantage de serveurs, j'ai pas vu le temps filer. Je vais essayer de faire gaffe… Promis. »

Nezumi hocha la tête.

« Ça serait bien… Bon appétit, ma petite fleur. »

Promesse bien vaine face à la réalité des deux semaines qui suivirent.

Débordé par la préparation de l'Annuelle comme par le reste dont personne ne l'avait déchargé, Shion se levait très tôt, rentrait très tard, épuisé et sur les nerfs, et il était bien rare qu'il ne reçoive pas encore au moins un coup de fil dans la soirée. S'il lui en avait assez, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que ressentait Nezumi.

Ce dernier n'était même plus vraiment triste, ni en colère, ni même trop perdu… Il savait juste qu'il n'était pas revenu pour ça.

Il passait ses journées à lire dans le grenier, en attendant l'heure d'aller chercher Haru.

Lorsqu'enfin, Shion lui dit un soir, au bout de deux semaines, qu'il allait avoir son week-end, Nezumi se sentit profondément soulagé. L'idée de pouvoir passer deux jours entiers avec Shion lui faisait réellement plaisir. Il se disait qu'il allait pouvoir lui parler, le cajoler un peu et surtout, il avait très envie de lui.

Karan accepta sans difficulté de garder Haru du vendredi soir au dimanche en fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'il lui demanda. Elle sentit bien qu'il voulait un moment à eux et ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Nezumi prépara un bon dîner pour le vendredi soir et lorsque Shion appela pour l'avertir qu'il rentrerait plus tard que prévu, il prit encore sur lui, malgré sa déception, en se disant que Shion voulait tout boucler pour être tranquille avec lui le reste du week-end.

Shion rentra à plus de 23h, ivre de fatigue. Il ne put que manger en vitesse, se doucher et aller s'écrouler dans leur lit.

Nezumi commençait à le câliner tendrement, au matin, décidé à lui faire oublier tout son stress, et Shion se laissait faire, enfin un peu détendu, lorsque son portable sonna.

Nezumi poussa un soupir excédé quand Shion prit l'appareil et décrocha.

Risque d'accident majeur sur un des plus gros complexes industriels de la ville. Personne ne voulait se mouiller à prendre une décision et la Conseillère chargée de l'industrie était injoignable. Arrêter l'usine risquait de rompre des accords internationaux très importants en retardant la livraison du matériel, mais si l'accident avait lieu, près d'un tiers de la ville risquait d'être sinistrée, au mieux privée d'électricité et d'eau potable, ou pire purement et simplement rasée par le souffle de l'explosion.

« C'est bon, j'arrive… »

Shion regarda Nezumi en raccrochant. Ce dernier avait l'air plus triste qu'autre chose. Shion lui fit un petit bisou :

« Je fais vite… »

Nezumi grogna. Shion partit.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il était encore au téléphone avec un des responsables du site qui chougnait contre sa décision d'arrêter l'usine tant que le risque n'était pas écarté. Shion était à bout de nerfs, ce type le harcelait depuis des heures…

Shion entra dans son bureau en criant, excédé :

« Une fois pour toutes, je me contrefous de vos bénéfices et de vos actionnaires ! Cette usine sera à l'arrêt jusqu'à ce que les ingénieurs de la Sécurité Industrielle donnent leur accord, POINT FINAL ! Alors maintenant vous me lâchez, bon week-end ! »

Il raccrocha en tremblant et jeta son téléphone sur le bureau. Il enleva sa veste, tentant, en vain, de respirer profondément pour comprendre un peu son calme.

« … Shion ?… Ça va ?… » demanda la voix inquiète de Nezumi dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Nezumi s'approcha dans son dos et voulut l'enlacer, mais Shion ne le vit pas et fit un pas pour poser sa veste sur le bureau.

« Shion… ? »

Nezumi ne renonça pas, fit aussi un pas et passa doucement ses bras autour de ses épaules :

« Allez, laisse-moi te faire oublier tout ça… »

Shion se dégagea avec un soupir :

« … Pas envie… »

Les bras de Nezumi retombèrent alors qu'il regardait Shion, réellement blessé. Il balbutia :

« Shion… S'il te plaît, faut qu'on parle, là… »

Shion se tourna enfin pour le regarder sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- J'en ai plein le cul, Shion ! répondit Nezumi bien plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ça fait presque trois semaines que je suis là et j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous ! »

Shion sursauta, stupéfait. Nezumi continua, incapable de retenir ce qui était devenu une véritable colère :

« … Je suis quoi pour toi à la fin ? ! La nouvelle nounou de ton fils ? !… Ta gentille bobonne qui t'attend le soir avec un repas ? !… J'en ai marre de pas te voir, marre de me réveiller sans toi, de vivre sans toi !… J'ai envie de te voir, de partager ta vie et pas juste de vivre dans ta maison !… »

S'il avait été dans son état normal, Shion aurait sans doute simplement sauté au cou de Nezumi pour le rassurer, trouver les mots doux qu'il voulait entendre. Mais il était épuisé par des mois de boulot et sur les nerfs de ces heures passées à gérer cette histoire d'usine. Nezumi était juste sincère lorsqu'il dit encore :

« … Et oui, je crève d'envie de toi ! On a baisé deux fois depuis mon retour, le week-end où je suis arrivé ici… »

Il y eut un silence et Shion soupira encore :

« … J'ai pas envie… »

Nezumi balbutia :

« Tu n'as pas… Envie de moi… ?… »

Shion se massait les tempes, il ne vit pas son regard désespéré.

« S'il te plaît, fous-moi la paix, Nezumi… On peut pas parler de ça plus tard ?…

- Shion, ça fait trois semaines que j'attends… »

Shion explosa :

« Et moi, je t'ai attendu trois ans ! Trois ans, chaque jour, et tu reviens pour quoi ? ! Pour me faire des reproches ? ! Pour pleurer parce que tu veux me sauter ? ! Putain mais si t'as le feu au cul à ce point, retourne te faire baiser dans ton bordel ! »

Le poing s'abattit sur sa tempe avec une violence inouïe avant même que Nezumi n'en ait lui-même conscience. Shion s'écrasa contre une étagère et serait sans doute tombé au sol si deux mains n'avaient pas saisi son cou. Elles serraient bien trop fort, mais Shion était trop sonné pour même s'en rendre compte. Il ne vit pas la haine dans les yeux gris, ni n'entendit la voix qui cracha :

« Connard !… Ça t'amuse de me traîner dans la boue, M. L'Élite ? !… Tu vas voir comme c'est marrant de se faire mettre à sec… »

Il le jeta au sol. Shion commençait vaguement à revenir un peu à lui lorsqu'une main le poussa dans le dos, l'écrasant face contre terre. Il ne pouvait pas lutter et n'essaya même pas, à peine conscient qu'on lui arrachait son pantalon.

La douleur qui traversa brusquement son corps lui arracha un cri aussi fort que bref. Il serra les dents et endura sans comprendre. Il y eut ensuite un long silence, le bruit d'un sanglot, la porte d'entrée claqua, et ce fut le silence à nouveau.

Shion finit par ouvrir les yeux en sentant la langue d'Omae sur sa joue. La chienne couinait et tout autour, les souris le regardaient, comme gênées, n'osant pas approcher. Shion toussa et se redressa sur ses bras. Il avait mal de partout.

Il se releva, flageolant, se rhabilla. Il ne comprenait rien… Il sortit du bureau en traînant les pieds, jeta un œil dehors, mais Nezumi n'était plus là. Hagard, il rentra, remonta le couloir et mit un pied dans le salon.

Et sursauta.

Sur la table étaient joliment mis des couverts et un repas, des petits plats préparés et disposés avec soin, pour deux personnes.

Shion s'était mis à trembler, mais il ouvrit les yeux immenses, effaré, en voyant l'heure à l'horloge : 17 h 40.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Non… »

En comprenant que Nezumi, à qui il avait dit qu'il faisait vite, avait passé sa matinée à cuisiner… Son après-midi à l'attendre… Cette journée qu'ils devaient enfin passer tous les deux, ensemble… Nezumi l'avait passé seul.

Nezumi était parti.

Shion s'écroula sur le sol et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

><p>À suivre dans le chapitre 5 : Ta Place dans ma vie.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurogane : Et ben LA VACHE !<p>

Fye (assis sur une grosse malle) : Oui, elle y a été un peu fort, là...

Kurogane : Non mais finir sur un truc pareil !... C'est quand même sympa pour personne !

Fye : Ah c'est du bon cliffhanger, elle est douée...

Kurogane : Oui, non mais je te parle pas de ça ! Regarde, elle nous a traumatisé les petits !

Nezumi et Shion (tous tremblants blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un coin) : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis euh au secours...

Fye : Ben ça prouve que Nezumi avait raison, ça allait trop bien.

Kurogane : Et elle compte arranger ça quand ?

Fye : Ben là faut déjà qu'elle s'occupe un peu de nous.

Kurogane : Ah oui exact. (grogne) Bon, attends que je la trouve, m'en vais lui botter le c** moi elle écrira plus vite... Où elle est ?

Fye (mode angélique) : Aucune idée... Tu devrais faire un chocolat chaud aux petits pour les consoler.

Kurogane (s'éloigne) : Ah pas con...

Petite voix de Balkys dans la malle : Je peux sortir ?

Fye (murmure) : Non, attends encore ça sera plus sûr.

Petite voix de Balkys : Merci du coup de main !

Fye (murmure) : De rien, mais tu me dois un lemon.

Petite voix de Balkys : Oui oui...


	6. Après 05

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de No°6 appartiennent exclusivement à Atsuko Asano.

Merci à Simba-kun, Zaouille, Haruna-fanfics et Cahn pour leurs reviews :) !

S'il y a des gens intéressés par mon roman (héroic fantasy yaoi), allez voir sur mon site, le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

><p>No°6 - Après<p>

Chapitre 05 : Ta Place dans ma vie

Nezumi se réveilla en sursaut, oppressé par une angoisse telle qu'il en avait rarement connue.

Son cœur battait à s'en rompre. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, hagard. Il avait la sensation de se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Il se figea soudain en réalisant qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Puis il se mit à trembler alors qu'il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé : sa journée à ronger son frein en attendant Shion, leur dispute… Sa fuite, les trop nombreuses bouteilles qu'il avait vidées, son errance sous la pluie et…

Il blêmit.

Et tourna lentement les yeux puis la tête vers la gauche, la femme qui dormait près de lui, nue et belle, celle qui l'avait ramassé dans les flaques, accueilli dans son petit appartement douillet, séché, consolé et que…

Il est sorti du lit rapidement, ramassa ses vêtements et fila en titubant, encore à moitié ivre et beaucoup trop honteux. Il se rhabilla dans le couloir, essayant de se reprendre…

_Merde merde merde…_

Il avait envie de vomir… Et pas à cause de l'alcool.

Les rues étaient désertes, il était encore très tôt. Le jour pointait à peine. La pluie avait cessé, mais le ciel restait ouvert.

Il frissonna. Ses vêtements n'étaient qu'à moitié secs. Au bout de quelques mètres, il dut s'arrêter pour s'appuyer au mur d'une main, chancelant. Il eut un haut-le-coeur violent et inspira profondément. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait…

Il se traîna comme il put jusqu'à un parc désert et se laissa tomber sur un banc. Il regarda le ciel gris et lourd, trembla et se mit à pleurer.

Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver ?…

_Comment j'ai pu te faire ça…_

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et sanglota.

« … Shion… »

Tout était fini. Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce que penser oser réapparaître devant Shion après ce qu'il lui avait fait, après ce qu'il avait fait avec cette femme ?…

La seule chose qui pouvait faire désormais était disparaître de cette ville et ne plus jamais y revenir, et tant pis en faisant ça, il rompait ses promesses… Elles n'avaient plus la moindre importance pour lui.

« Squik ? »

Il sursauta et avisa, stupéfait, une petite souris noire à ses pieds. Il renifla et bredouilla :

« … Encre ?… »

La souris était trempée et couverte de boue, mais le regardait avec sévérité :

« Squik ? !… Squik squik squik ! ! !

- … Euh… Encre ?… »

Le minuscule animal se dressa sur ses petites pattes arrière pour se mettre à couiner virulemment :

« Squik !… Squik squik !… Squik squik squik squik squik squik squik ? !… Squik squik squik ! ! !…

- Mais je…

- Squik ! ! !

- Encre !

- Squik squik !… Squik squik squik ! !… Squik squik ! ?…

- Toute la nuit ? !… Mais t'es malade !…

-Squik squik ! !

-… Mais t'aurais pu mourir 25 fois…

-SQUIK !

-… Chuis désolé… »

Il se mit à pleurer.

« Putain mais j'suis vraiment qu'une merde… »

Encre le regarda et pencha la tête.

« Squik ? Couina-t-elle, calmée.

-… J'ai vraiment tout gâché… Et toi qui m'as cherché toute la nuit… Comme si je le méritais… »

-Il eut un nouveau sanglot en prenant son visage ses mains et sursauta en sentant, quelques secondes plus tard, une petite boule chaude dans son cou :

« Squik ? »

Il se redressa et renifla.

« Squik squik ?

-J'ai plus rien à faire là-bas…

-Squik !… Squik squik squik ?

-… Je pense pas qu'il veuille me revoir… »

La souris se mit à râler avec encore plus de virulence que précédemment.

« Squik squik ! ! ! Squik ? !

-Mais Encre…

-Squik squik squik ! Squik ? !

-… Non mais calme-toi… »

La souris descendit à côté de lui :

« Squik ! Squik squik squik squik !… »

Il recula alors qu'elle continuait crescendo :

« Squik squik ! ! ! Squik !… Squik squik squik !…

-Euh… D'accord, d'accord… Balbutia-t-il, ahuri.

-SQUIK SQUIK !

-Oui, oui, d'accord, d'accord… » chevrota-t-il en reculant encore.

N'importe qui aurait assisté à la scène l'aurait pris pour un fou.

« D'accord, tu as raison.

-Squik !

-Oui, oui… Tu as raison. »

Il soupira :

« Je dois au moins lui dire au revoir… Et lui demander pardon.

-Squik.

-Ça changera rien… Mais je peux pas fuir comme ça… Pas lui.

-Squik squik.

-Oui, oui, je sais,… Il faut assumer ses actes, tout ça… »

Il eut un sourire :

« Tu as bien retenu ce que disait Grand Père.

-Squik.

-Bon, on y va ?

-Squik ! »

Elle regrimpa sur son épaule. Il la caressa du bout des doigts.

« Merci, Encre.

-Squik squik ! Squik ! »

Il se leva en rigolant :

« Non mais c'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule en plus…

-Squik !

-Ouais, ben toi aussi t'aurais une tête de cadavre si t'avais passé une nuit de la mienne…

-Squik squik squik !

-Tu vas finir en pâtée pour chats, toi, tu vas voir ! »

* * *

><p>Shion était assis sur le canapé, l'esprit vide. Il avait pu se traîner sous la douche, où il était resté planté peut-être des heures, profondément choqué, avait enfilé son yukata comme un robot et était redescendu s'asseoir là sans bouger de nuit.<p>

Autour de lui, les souris et Omae tournaient et retournaient dans la pièce, sans parvenir à le faire réagir. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien.

Le bruit de la porte le fit sursauter et il se leva d'un bond pour aller dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta à la porte du salon et se pencha, comme craintif.

Nezumi enlevait ses chaussures et sursauta à son tour, il releva la tête pour le regarder une seconde avant de détourner les yeux en grimaçant. Ils avaient l'air de déterrés tous les deux. Nezumi n'osait pas Shion et Shion comprit en une seconde ce que ça signifiait. Il le regarda remonter le couloir avec lenteur, pas assuré sur ses jambes, et l'odeur qui l'auréolait, de l'alcool principalement, ne le surprit pas. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Nezumi eut un violent haut-le-cœur et se précipita aux toilettes. Shion le regarda vomir tripes et boyaux, comme paralysé, et lorsque son ami ressortit, blafard, il ne put que balbutier :

« … Tu vas bien… ?… »

Nezumi détourna la tête, et retira son bras comme s'il le brûlait lorsque Shion l'effleura. Il y eut un silence et Nezumi marmonna d'une voix brisée :

« … Je vais me doucher. »

Shion le regarda disparaître dans l'escalier de sa démarche titubante. Il resta immobile, hagard, à nouveau tétanisé.

Puis une pensée, une seule, vint totalement emplir son esprit.

_Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille._

Nezumi avait jeté tous ses vêtements en vrac dans un coin de la salle de bains. Il était planté sous l'eau brûlante, les deux mains appuyées contre le mur. Il tremblait. Il avait la nausée. Il tomba à genoux, épuisé.

_Je voudrais juste disparaître…_

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

_J'en ai assez…_

Il sursauta en sentant deux bras passer autour de sa poitrine. Il redressa la tête alors qu'un corps se serrait dans son dos.

Nezumi regarda les bras qui l'enserraient, le tissu bleu pâle du yukata, ce corps qui tremblait comme le sien, sous l'eau chaude. Une tête se posa contre sa nuque.

« Reste. »

Les larmes de Nezumi redoublèrent sans qu'il parvienne à répondre.

« Reste. Reste. Reste. Reste. Reste. Reste. Reste. Reste. Reste…

-… Shion…

-Reste.

-…

-Reste. Reste. Reste. Reste… »

Nezumi renifla.

« Reste.

-… Je suis désolé…

-Reste.

-… Je comprends rien à ce qui se passe…

-Reste.

-… Je voulais pas faire ça…

-Je sais. Reste.

-Je… »

Nezumi sanglota :

« … Je t'ai…

-M'en fous. Reste.

-Je voulais pas…

-Je sais. Reste. »

Il y eut un silence. Shion s'agrippait à Nezumi de toutes ses forces. Nezumi pleurait. Shion reprit enfin :

« Reste… Je m'en fous de ce que tu as fait. Tu peux bien me traiter comme tu veux, te vider les couilles dans tous les culs de cette ville…

-C'était pas un cul…

-JE M'EN FOUS ! »

Le cri de Shion stoppa net les sanglots de Nezumi, alors que ce dernier sentait avec stupeur Shion se mettre à pleurer dans son dos.

« … Reste… Je supporterai pas… Pas une troisième fois… Je t'en supplie… Reste… J'ai attendu sept ans… Chaque seconde j'ai cru que je mourrais… Je peux pas, sans toi… Je peux plus… Je ne veux plus être seul…

-… Tu as des tas de gens autour de toi…

-JE ME CONTREFOUS DE CETTE VILLE DE CONS ! » Cria encore Shion.

À nouveau, Nezumi resta bête. Les bras de Shion se resserrèrent encore autour de sa poitrine.

« … Je m'en fous… Ils peuvent bien tous crever, je m'en fous… C'est toi le seul dont j'ai besoin… C'est pour toi que j'ai fait tout ça… Je voulais juste t'offrir un foyer, te donner un endroit ou tu puisses vivre heureux… Rendre ça possible pour toi… J'en ai rien à faire de tous ces crétins mêmes pas fichus de traverser une route sans que je leur tienne la main !… Tu es le seul qui ait de l'importance pour moi… Je te l'ai dit et c'est encore vrai. Tu es la seule personne que je ne supporterais pas de perdre. »

Nezumi se remit à pleurer.

« … Reste… »

Nezumi renifla.

« … Je t'aime… »

Nezumi resta littéralement sidéré quelques secondes. Puis, il éclata en sanglots et s'il ne s'écroula pas sur le sol, ce fut uniquement grâce à l'étreinte de Shion.

« … Je suis désolé… »

Shion le serra encore plus fort.

« … J'ai pété un câble, j'en pouvais plus… Je voulais pas te faire ça… Je me le pardonnerai jamais… J'ai agi comme le dernier des connards, comme le dernier des lâches, à aller me bourrer la gueule comme une merde, tout ça pour… Aaaah !… Et me casser comme un enfoiré sans même lui dire au revoir… Elle avait rien demandé ! Elle a juste voulu me consoler… Prendre un peu soin de moi… »

Il sanglota encore.

« … Je me sens si sale… Même au fin fond du bordel, je m'étais jamais senti si sale… Comment j'ai pu faire ça… »

Shion se redressa, l'installa contre sa poitrine, tendrement, caressa sa tête trempée et murmura doucement :

« Je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce que je t'ai dit. J'étais en colère, mais ça n'excuse rien. Je suis le seul responsable de ce qui s'est passé, Nezumi. Et je ne t'en veux pas, pour rien.

-… Je t'ai fait du mal… Bredouilla Nezumi.

-C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas… Et puis c'est fait, on va pas tergiverser des heures. Je suis désolé, Nezumi. Je suis vraiment désolé… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

Nezumi pleurait toujours et il leva une main tremblante qui effleura la tempe de Shion, l'hématome mauve du coup de poing de la veille. La main de Shion se referma sur la sienne.

« Reste… »

Nezumi soupira et frotta sa peau pâle :

« … J'ai l'impression qu'un océan ne suffirait pas à me laver de ça… »

Shion eut un sourire et lui répondit :

« Tu n'es pas sale…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut…

-Il n'y a que des idiots qui penseraient ça de toi… Tu ne seras jamais sale pour moi. »

Il caressa encore la tête brune.

« Tu n'es pas sale. Je t'aime. »

Nezumi leva un regard d'enfant triste vers lui. Shion lui sourit encore :

« Laisse-moi te laver de tout ça… »

Nezumi leva un sourcil sceptique alors que Shion attrapait le gel douche à la fraise et s'en tartiner les mains. Puis, elles se mirent à savonner et frotter la peau pâle de Nezumi qui se laissa faire, bien que mal à l'aise. Shion s'appliquait, décidé à ne pas laisser la moindre parcelle de peau sans mousse.

Nezumi regardait cette dernière couler et disparaître. Les mains de Shion se faisaient caressantes, il sentait la chaleur de son corps à travers le yukata trempé. Il baissa la tête pour regarder son sexe gonfler, la partie la plus souillée de son corps, jugeait-il, sur laquelle Shion ne s'était pas encore trop attardé.

Shion lui lava les cheveux avec soin, puis, enfin, le reprit dans ses bras et sa main droite se promena sur sa poitrine alors que la gauche glissait entre ses cuisses. Nezumi s'y attendait et voulut se dégager, mais, exactement comme lui-même avait ceinturé Shion pour l'empêcher d'échapper à son étreinte trois semaines plus tôt, Shion le bloqua et lui murmura tendrement :

« Tu joues au prude, joli rat ?

-… C'est sale…

-Alors laisse-moi laver ça aussi… »

Nezumi soupira, vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait la sensation confuse de souiller Shion en le laissant le caresser, en commençant à prendre du plaisir à cette main qui le branlait. Son sexe durcissait, c'était bon, et il ne put à nouveau retenir ses larmes.

« … Shion… Arrête…

-Hmmmm ? » Roucoula Shion en pinçant un de ses tétons.

Nezumi gémit.

« … Je mérite pas… Que tu me…

-Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger, mon joli rat. »

Shion accéléra ses mouvements sur son sexe. Nezumi se mordit les lèvres, haletant, et rendit les armes. Il laissa Shion l'allonger et ferma les yeux. L'eau cessa de couler.

Un instant plus tard, il ne put retenir un petit cri lorsqu'une langue malicieuse remonta lentement le long de sa verge, puis s'amusa sur son gland, alors que deux mains rejoignaient la danse, une accompagnant la langue et l'autre, jouant avec ses bourses.

Puis Shion le prit en bouche et Nezumi cria plus fort. Il plia ses bras autour de sa tête, cachant son visage. Il avait trop honte de tout ça pour regarder Shion.

Ce dernier, lui, le regardait. Il voulait juste prendre soin de lui à son tour, comme il aurait dû la veille, il avait envie de le faire jouir jusqu'à la folie, de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Nezumi était au bord de l'orgasme lorsque Shion s'arrêta. À bout de souffle, Nezumi sursauta et se redressa brusquement sur ses bras en sentant un poids sur son bassin :

« Non ! »

Mais trop tard. Shion s'empala sur lui sans la moindre hésitation, malgré une grimace de douleur bien visible.

« … Shion… Pourquoi ? ! »

Shion lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser :

« Ça va… T'en fais pas.

-Arrête ! S'écria Nezumi en le prenant par les épaules. C'est pas à moi que tu apprendras comme ça fait mal ! »

Shion sourit encore et attrapa Nezumi pour serrer son buste contre sa poitrine, le yukata gorgé d'eau :

« Prends ce que je te donne... S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi te faire du bien... »

Nezumi serra les dents, ravala ses larmes et se rallongea. Shion se mit à le chevaucher, accélérant lentement le rythme, savourant le plaisir de Nezumi à défaut du sien. Nezumi ne put pas se retenir très longtemps, il jouit dans un cri et resta amorphe un moment, sonné par son plaisir. Shion se libéra et le regarda avec un petit sourire. Ils n'en étaient qu'à la mi-temps, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Shion grelotta et le voyant, Nezumi se redressa et entreprit comme il put de défaire la ceinture trempée du yukata pour le déshabiller. Ils ne furent pas trop de deux pour en venir à bout. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent, Nezumi passant ses mains dans les cheveux blancs, puis ses bras autour de ses épaules. Shion embrassa sa gorge en les rallongeant au sol.

« Tu es glacé... murmura Nezumi.

-Mmh... Toi aussi...

- Réchauffe-moi... »

Shion se redressa un bras et sourit tendrement, caressant la joue pâle de Nezumi du bout des doigts de son autre main :

« On serait mieux dans le lit, tu crois pas ? »

Nezumi eut un petit sourire à son tour et se redressa :

« On va le mouiller...

- Rien à foutre. »

Le sourire de Nezumi s'élargit et il passa brusquement ses bras autour du cou de Shion pour l'embrasser. Shion répondit avec énergie en le pressant contre lui, puis susurra en caressant des fesses :

« Tu me laisserais ça un moment ?

- Toute ta vie, si tu veux...

-Me tente pas, mon cœur, me tente pas... »

Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à atteindre le lit, tant ils ne cessaient de s'embraser, se s'étreindre, de se caresser.

Nezumi assit Shion sur le lit et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Tu permets ? Demanda Nezumi en se mettant à caresser son sexe :

- Fais-toi plaisir... »

Nezumi eut un sourire en coin :

« C'est à toi que ça devrait faire plaisir... »

Il se mit à l'œuvre sans plus attendre. Sa main gauche continua à caresser le sexe de on amant alors qu'il commençait à sucer ses bourses et que son autre main allait, elle, caresser avec un doigté remarquable son périnée, cette zone très sensible de l'anatomie masculine située derrière les testicules. Les poings de Shion se resserrèrent sur le drap alors qu'il commençait à haleter. La langue de Nezumi remonta le long de sa verge et il la prit en bouche totalement. Shion n'eut que le temps de se demander comment c'était possible avant de tomber sur le dos dans un cri.

Il analyserait la chose plus tard... Quand il aurait fini de prendre son pied par exemple !

Nezumi prit soin de serrer la base de son sexe pour l'empêcher d'éjaculer, mais, toute profonde qu'était sa caresse, elle ne dura pas -trop- longtemps.

Il lâcha l'affaire et grimpa sur le lit, se couchant sur un Shion à bout de souffle qui l'étreignit en rigolant :

« Dis donc toi, tu m'avais caché tes talents ?

- J'allais pas tout te faire d'un coup, non plus... »

Ils s'embrassèrent goulûment, puis Nezumi murmura :

« T'as une jolie fusée, là, toute prête à nous envoyer au septième ciel...

- Décollage imminent, alors !... répondit Shion. Hmm... Nezumi ?

- Hm ?

- Tu te mettrais à quatre pattes ?

- À tes ordres... »

Nezumi s'installa sans attendre et Shion se redressa avec un sourire. Rondeurs toujours aussi appétissantes... Il se lécha les lèvres en se plaçant derrière Nezumi et saisit ses hanches. Il se pencha et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Prêt, chéri ?

- Vas-y fort, Shion...

- À tes ordres. »

Shion le pénétra d'un coup. Nezumi gémit. Shion attendit. Certes, il ne comptait pas le ménager, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal non plus. Au bout d'un petit moment, Nezumi grogna et remua son bassin, ce que Shion prit pour un feu vert, et il agrippa ses hanches pour se mettre à l'oeuvre avec énergie. Nezumi se mit à crier sans parvenir à se retenir. C'était puissant, et Shion semblait ajuster ses coups de reins pour augmenter son plaisir. Les bras de Nezumi cédèrent et il tomba nez sur la couette, ses poings se serrèrent et ses cris se firent plus forts.

Shion haletait, savourant cette fois son plaisir tout autant que celui de son amant. Nezumi se resserra brusquement sur lui, lorsqu'il jouit en criant son nom, se cambrant avant de retomber sur le lit, à bout de souffle, les yeux fermés.

Shion serrait les dents. Il était parvenu _in extremis _à se retenir d'éjaculer. Il attendit un peu que ça retombe. Il n'en avait pas fini.

Nezumi rouvrit des yeux vagues. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi Shion ne se retirait pas que ce dernier se remit sans prévenir en mouvement en lui. Sa prostate, sous le coup de son premier orgasme, était encore très sensible et l'éclair de plaisir qui le traversa lui arracha un cri presque douloureux.

Shion peinait un peu à bouger tant Nezumi était étroit, mais il serrait les dents et le pilonnait avec force.

Nezumi crut réellement, à cet instant, qu'il allait mourir.

Son plaisir était si violent qu'il fut rapidement comme secoué de convulsions alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux exorbités.

« … Shion !... » articula-t-il péniblement.

Shion peinait, mais n'arrêta pas. Nezumi cria plus fort :

« ...Shion... Arrête... ! »

En vain. Nezumi eut comme un sanglot et hurla :

« Arrête ! Je t'en supplie arrête ! »

Shion avait atteint sa propre limite. Il se libéra dans un cri que celui de Nezumi recouvrit complètement, il s'entendit dans toute la maison.

Au rez-de-chaussée, neuf souris et une chienne levèrent de concert la tête, dubitatives.

Shion se retira et Nezumi s'écroula, à la limite de perdre conscience. Shion se laissa tomber sur le dos près de lui, repu. Il tourna la tête vars son amant. Il tendit la main et effleura son dos. Nezumi eut comme un sursaut et un petit cri.

Ça_ m'est égal que tu ailles voir ailleurs..._

Shion sourit.

_ Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas plus vivre sans moi que moi sans toi..._

Il ferma les yeux, juste heureux.

_Je sais bien que tu m'appartiens aussi sûrement que je t'appartiens..._

Il se blottit contre le dos de Nezumi endormi et les emballa comme il put dans la grande couette.

_Et toi aussi, je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu arriveras à me dire « je t'aime »._

Shion s'endormit paisiblement.

Il fut réveillé bien plus tard, lorsque Nezumi, se réveillant aussi, se retourna pour se lover contre lui, l'enlaçant doucement. Shion la laissa s'installer contre lui en souriant, sans rouvrir les yeux.

« Shion...

- Hm ?

- La prochaine fois que tu me traites de pute, je te jure que je te tue pour de vrai.

- Je le mériterai amplement, mon cœur. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Shion reprit :

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Nezumi. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir dit ça...

- Hm... Je me pardonnerai jamais ce que je t'ai fait. »

La longue main pâle de Nezumi caressa la tempe violacée :

« Ça fait mal ? »

Shion prit sa main dans la sienne :

« Non, ça va. Et puis, je l'avais pas volé... Je te demande pardon, vraiment... J'avais pas réalisé que tu souffrais à ce point... T'avoir ici me suffisait, j'ai pas pensé plus loin...

-Hmm...

- Je t'aime... »

Nezumi sourit et lui fit un petit bisou :

« Oui, Shion...

- Tu restes ?

- Si tu veux encore de moi...

- Nezumi, il n'y a rien au monde qui pourrait faire que je ne veuille plus de toi... »

Le sourire de Nezumi se fit plus doux :

« Ensemble jusqu'en Enfer, hein ?

- Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Ils s'étreignirent et s'embrassèrent.

« Shion...

- Hm ?

- Ne me laisse plus jamais m'éloigner de toi...

- Toi non plus... »

Ils s'étreignirent encore :

« … Garde-moi près de toi... »

Ils se rendormirent rapidement.

Shion se réveilla en milieu d'après-midi. Il resta un moment bien au chaud contre Nezumi, puis se souvint que sa mère devait ramener Haru vers 16h... Il se leva à contrecœur, en faisant très attention à ne pas réveiller Nezumi, et resta un instant assis au bord du lit, s'étirant et bâillant.

Il sourit en entendant remuer derrière lui et en voyant Nezumi, une moue boudeuse au visage, s'enfoncer en boule sous la couette en grommelant.

Shion se leva. Il gagna d'un pas mou la salle de bain, regarda les vêtements au sol, les ramassa sans grande énergie et les mit en bâillant dans la machine à laver. Il ajouta d'autres choses pour la remplir et lança une lessive. Puis il se doucha rapidement et enfila un survêtement gris usa, un T-shirt bleu trop large et descendit en s'étirant à nouveau.

Il fut aussitôt assailli par les souris et Omae. Il s'accroupit pour caresser tout le monde -sauf Hamlet et Encre qui avaient grimpé sur son épaule :

« Vous devez mourir de faim ! On vous a bien bien oubliées, humains indignes qu'on est... »

Hamlet couina lorsqu'il se redressa. Il sourit. Elle le regardait avec insistance, comme Encre, à côté d'elle.

« Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

La ménagerie servie, il alla au salon. La table était toujours mise. Nezumi ayant eu la bonne idée de laisser au frigo ce qui craignait et de recouvrir le reste de film alimentaire, le repas était intact (et très appétissant). Shion ramena tout à la cuisine en sifflotant, très heureux à la perspective de ne pas avoir à préparer de dîner.

Il fit un peu de ménage. Presque rien : Nezumi était,réalisa-t-il, une vraie fée du logis. Il préparait du thé lorsque ça sonna à la porte.

Il alla ouvrir en chantonnant. Haru se jeta dans ses jambes :

« S'ioooooon !... »

Il s'accroupit pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras, tout sourire :

« Coucou mon bébé ! »

Il se releva et salua sa mère :

« Bonjour, Maman.

- Bonjour, Shion... Houlà, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » s'inquiéta Karan.

Shion avait eu tout le temps de préparer sa copie :

« Ah, ça ? T'inquiète ! J'étais mal réveillé ce matin, je me suis pris un coin de porte de placard dans la cuisine. Ça va, ne t'en fais pas ! Conclut-il en l'embrassant. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui...

- Venez, j'ai fait du thé. »

Karan avait bien évidemment apporté un gâteau. Pendant que Shion sortait des assiettes à dessert et des tasses, Haru demanda :

« L'est où Zumi, S'ion ?

- Il dort.

- La nuit a été si courte que ça ? S'étonna Karan, amusée.

- Agitée, disons... » répondit innocemment Shion.

Il avisa les souris qui approchaient.

« Ah, vous tombez bien. Vous pouvez aller me réveiller mon Bel au bois dormant ? Leur demanda-t-il en pointant le doigt vers le plafond.

Encre, Lueur de Lune, Cravate, Macbeth et Iago filèrent. Hamlet, elle, grimpa sur l'épaule de Shion et couina en se frottant à son cou. Il la caressa :

« Oh toi, tu veux du gâteau, coquine.

-Squik ! »

Il rit doucement.

Ils entendirent, au-dessus d'eux, un pas lourd et lent se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Karan et Haru étaient installés à table et Shion servait du thé, lorsque Nezumi arriva, visiblement très mal réveillé. Il portait son pull noir à col roulé, un jean bleu et était pieds nus. Shion posa la théière et vint vers lui. Nezumi s'était arrêté pour bâiller à la porte et le regarda approcher avec des petits yeux bouffis.

Shion sourit tendrement. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Nezumi et lui fit un petit bisou.

« Coucou, toi. »

Nezumi eut un petit sourire et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Karan et Haru s'étaient levés pour devenir le saluer. Le petit garçon approchait lentement, visiblement un peu inquiet. Karan était plutôt amusée :

« Nuit agitée, hein ?

-Bonjour, Karan. Comment vous allez, toutes les deux ?

-Nous allons bien !… En tout cas, mieux que toi.

-Oh, ça, aujourd'hui, c'est pas dur… »

Haru s'était accroché au jean de Nezumi et le regardait :

« Zumi, tu es malade ? »

Nezumi sourit et lâcha Shion pour s'accroupir :

« Non, ça va, Haru… Je suis juste très fatigué. »

Il caressa la tête du petit garçon et ajouta :

« Je vais te donner un bon conseil : l'alcool à trop forte dose, c'est très mal. »

Shion et Karan rirent doucement. Nezumi prit Haru dans ses bras et se releva en lui faisant un bisou :

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, poussin.

-Bon, on l'attaque ce gâteau ? J'ai faim ! » dit Shion.

Le goûter se passa tranquillement. Karan ne les laissa pas tard, Jacques rentrait vers 18h et elle voulait profiter de sa soirée avec lui.

Nezumi se mit à jouer avec Haru, a essayé de retourner de mémoire idiot d'images en les cachant face contre table. Vu son épuisement, il se fit battre à plates coutures. Shion s'était installé pour lire un peu sur un fauteuil, près d'eux. Omae dormait à ses pieds et les souris faisaient leur vie, Hamlet endormie sur les genoux de Shion avec Juliette et Iago, Encre, Lueur de Lune, Cravate et Roméo sur la table à participer au jeu d'Haru et Nezumi et Ophélie et Macbeth devaient jouer à cache-cache ailleurs.

Vers 19h, Shion posa son livre se leva en déclarant qu'il allait préparer le dîner. Nezumi et Haru rangèrent leurs images et mirent la table. Shion commença à apporter le repas, la salade mélangée, les beignets de crevettes et les croquettes de pommes de terre qu'il avait fait réchauffer, les brochettes de poulet au caramel, et toutes les sauces pour accompagner tout ça.

Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance sereine. Nezumi avait fait largement assez pour eux trois.

Haru s'endormait sur la salade de fruits et Shion demanda à Nezumi s'il pouvait aller le coucher pendant qu'il leur préparait du thé pour la soirée. Nezumi opina du chef. Ils se levèrent tous deux et, alors que Shion ramassait les assiettes, Nezumi contourna la table pour rejoindre Haru qui lui tendait déjà les bras.

« Dodo, Zumi ?

-Oui, je vais t'emmener dodo, Haru. »

Il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Allez, tu dis bonne nuit à Shion…

-Oui ! »

Nezumi porta l'enfant jusqu'à Shion qui lui fit un bisou :

« Dors bien, mon bébé !

-Bon dodo, S'ion !… Dis, dis, S'ion ?

-Oui, mon bébé ?

-Tu vas 'entrer tard demain ?

-Euh…

-… Non passeu maintenant qu'on est une vraie famille,… Ça serait bien qu'on soit ensemble soir… »

Shion et Nezumi restèrent sidérés. Les regardant l'un l'autre, Haru bâilla puis ajouta :

« Si, ça serait bien ! »

Shion et Nezumi se regardèrent, penauds. Puis Shion se reprit et embrassa son fils rapidement, pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'il était au bord des larmes.

« Dors bien, mon bébé… J'essaye d'être là tôt demain, promis.

-Bisou, S'ion ! »

Nezumi caressa doucement ses cheveux de Shion et lui dit :

« À tout de suite, mon ange. »

Shion opina sans rien répondre. Un seul mot de plus l'aurait fait fondre en larmes.

Nezumi monta avec Haru, le mit en pyjama et le coucha. Il lui chanta une berceuse, embrassa doucement sa joue et le laissa s'endormir. Il redescendit, pensif.

Une famille…

Il rejoignit Shion à la cuisine et vint doucement l'enlacer par derrière. Il embrassa sa nuque.

« Je peux t'aider, ma petite fleur ? »

Shion sourit et posa ses mains sur ses bras.

« Tu peux m'apporter le reste de vaisselle qui est encore au salon ?

-D'accord. »

Nezumi s'exécuta. Shion fit la vaisselle et Nezumi l'essuya et la rangea. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot. Ceci fait, ils tentèrent de se poser devant la télé, mais trop fatigués, ils montèrent rapidement. Il était tôt, mais ils étaient vraiment épuisés.

Shion laissa Nezumi se coucher et prit le temps d'étendre la lessive. Puis il se déshabilla et rejoignit son amant dans leur lit. Nezumi avait laissé la lumière allumée de son côté, mais lui semblait déjà dormir. Shion régla son réveil, s'allongea sous la couette et éteignit la lampe.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne sente Nezumi venir se blottir contre lui, le prendre dans ses bras et l'y serrer doucement.

Shion répondit avec la même douceur. Leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se trouver, leurs corps se resserrèrent, et la nuit ne fut dès lors pour qu'une longue étreinte, infiniment douce, aimante, de baisers, de caresses, dans une tendresse retrouvée ou plutôt sans doute, une tendresse enfin vraiment trouvée. Pas de sexe cette nuit-là, aucun des deux ne l'aurait pu. Juste un amour infini.

Ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre, avec la certitude d'être à leur place et que rien désormais ne pourrait les en déloger.

Le réveil sonna bien trop vite à leur goût. Sursautant tous deux, ils se resserrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un réflexe. Puis Shion grommela. Nezumi le sentit se tourner pour éteindre l'importune sonnerie puis se retourner pour se réinstaller exactement comme précédemment contre lui. Content que le câlin perdure un peu, Nezumi sourit et le reprit dans ses bras sans se faire prier.

Un moment passa ainsi, puis Shion soupira :

« … J'ai pas envie d'y aller… »

Nezumi rigola :

« Tu veux que je te fasse un mot d'excuse ?

-Oh, si seulement… Sourit Shion. Non, je vais me bouger… J'en ai quelques-uns à remettre à leur place, là…

-Ah ?

-Ouais. À commencer par ma charmante et compétente Conseillère de l'Industrie qui nous a pourri notre samedi en me forçant à aller faire son travail à sa place. »

Nezumi grimaça, mais Shion l'embrassa avant de reprendre tendrement :

« C'était peut-être un mal pour un bien, finalement, mais elle va quand même m'entendre... »

Shion embrassa encore Nezumi.

« Un mal pour un bien, oui... murmura ce dernier. Shion, je voudrais vraiment... Vraiment prendre le temps de parler avec toi.

- Oui, mon cœur. Moi aussi.

- J'ai toujours pas pu te raconter mon voyage...

- Moui... J'ai vraiment hâte de l'entendre. »

Ils s'étreignirent encore.

« Je t'aime, mon joli rat.

- Oui, ma petite fleur. Tu vas être en retard, non ?

-M'en fous. M'attendront un peu, ça leur apprendra... Je vais vraiment essayer de rentrer plus tôt le soir... Je sais que je pourrais pas toujours, mais je ferai le maximum. Je te le jure. »

Nezumi le regarda, un peu surpris de la gravité de son ton, puis sourit et l'embrassa :

« D'accord, Shion. T'en fais pas... »

Il l'embrassa encore.

« Je ne partirai plus. Moi aussi, je te le jure. »

Shion finit par se lever à contrecœur et fila sous la douche en bâillant. Nezumi resta à sommeiller, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller de Shion. Il sursauta en l'entendant soudain farfouiller dans le noir, là où il s'était lui-même déshabillé la veille.

« Nezumi, je t'emprunte ton pull à col roulé ! »

Nezumi haussa un sourcil sans rouvrir les yeux et répondit d'une voix endormie :

« … Pas de souci, mon ange... »

Shion sortit de la chambre et Nezumi se rendormit. Lui se lèverait plus tard pour s'occuper d'Haru.

Shion avala rapidement trois restes en guise de petit-déjeuner en buvant un thé avant de récupérer trois dossiers, son ordinateur portable et son téléphone dans son bureau et de filer.

Il se sentait assez d'énergie pour affronter une cohorte de zombies cannibales... Le Conseil allait en prendre pour son grade.

* * *

><p>Inquiet, Yui apprit avec soulagement, ce lundi matin là, l'arrivée de Shion au palais. Il était en train de boire un café avec son second, Zentô et Kanshi (un des gardes du corps de Shion) lorsque Hogosuru (le garde du corps de Shion qui était de service à ce moment) avait envoyé le message de routine signalant l'arrivée du président dans les locaux du gouvernement. À presque 8h et demie, Shion avait une bonne heure de retard sur ses horaires habituels. Le Conseil devait débuter à 9h30.<p>

Yui décida de se fendre d'une petite visite dans le bureau de son président. Sur le chemin, il appela Rantô, un autre de ses hommes :

« Salut, Freedom.

- Salut, Ran. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Apparemment, ils sont réveillés, ils doivent déjeuner, là. Nezumi devrait sortir pour accompagner Haru à la crèche d'ici 1/2h, 3/4h, je pense. 'Sont pas pressés, ce matin.

- Y a des matins comme ça... Bon, ben, bonne continuation.

- T'inquiètes, chef. À plus. »

Il profita que la vieille secrétaire n'était pas à son bureau pour se faufiler. Shion n'était pas dans le sien, mais Yui devina sans mal où le trouver.

Un peu plus loin, dans le salon de réception, Shion regardait la grande maquette d'Utopia, les mains dans les poches, perdu dans ses pensées.

Yui marqua un arrêt, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Shion en noir... C'était surprenant en soi, et surtout ça lui donnait un air presque sinistre.

« … Shion ?... » l'interpella le Conseiller en s'approchant.

Shion sursauta et lui jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Était-ce dû à ce pull ? Il sembla à Yui bien plus pâle que d'habitude, bien plus grave aussi, fatigué, et la marque sur sa tempe était bien visible.

« Salut, Yui, dit-il en se remettant à regarder la maquette.

- Salut... Euh... Ça va ? Demanda prudemment Yui.

- Oui, oui, répondit platement Shion.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Coin de placard... Mal réveillé hier matin.

- Ah. Et sinon, bon week-end ? Continua l'ancien résistant.

- Ça a été...

- Rien de spécial ? Insista Yui.

- Non, non.

- Dis-moi, Shion, je me pose une question, soupira Yui en fronçant son sourcil.

- Hm ? Laquelle ? » demanda à son tour Shion en le regardant avec un petit sourire.

Yui attrapa le col roulé et le tira, découvrant le cou de Shion où on voyait clairement, sur la peau pâle, les marques des doigts qui l'avaient serré le samedi soir. Shion sursauta et recula vivement.

« Tu te foutrais pas un tout petit peu de ma gueule ? »

Shion le regarda un instant puis eut un petit rire en remettant son col en place.

« Ton coin de placard, il aurait pas les yeux gris, par hasard ? Continua Yui, lui sérieux.

-Tu sais que tu es rudement observateur pour un mec qui n'a qu'un seul œil ? »

La vanne fit rire Yui malgré lui.

« Réponds… » Soupira-t-il ensuite.

Shion lui répliqua sur le même ton goguenard.

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule non plus, mon ami.

-Pardon ?

-N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne connais pas déjà le code génétique des grands-parents de la femme avec qui il a passé la nuit de samedi. »

Yui hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« On n'a pas eu besoin de remonter si loin, elle est sans famille depuis la chute du Mur.

-Je vois…

-Tu veux savoir qui c'est ?

-Non. »

Shion soupira en haussant les épaules et se remit à regarder la maquette.

« Non, je ne veux rien savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-La tenir à l'œil un moment. À mon avis, ta relation avec Nezumi ne va pas pouvoir rester secrète très longtemps, quoi qu'on fasse. Je sais que des rumeurs commencent à se répandre… Quand ça sera connu, elle pourrait tenter du chantage ou je ne sais pas quoi, alors je ne peux pas la laisser sans surveillance.

-T'es vraiment parano.

-C'est pour ça que tu me payes, Shion. Penser au pire et t'en protéger, c'est mon boulot. Protéger ceux que tu aimes. Protéger ce que nous avons construit.

-Qui protégeait Nezumi samedi soir ?

-Zento.

-Sacré coup de bol…

-Ça, tu peux le dire.

-Qui est au courant ?

-Lui et moi. Les personnes qui ont fait les recherches sur elle ne savent pas pourquoi et celles qui la gardent à l'œil non plus.

-Bien. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Alors, quels sont vos ordres, M. le Président ? »

Shion regardait toujours la maquette.

« Je veux qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à cette femme, quoi qu'il arrive.

-OK.

-Et il ne s'est rien passé samedi soir. »

Yui hocha lentement la tête :

« Tu me jures que c'est réglé, que tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-OK. Il ne s'est rien passé samedi soir. »

Il y eut encore un silence, puis Yui ajouta :

« Shion, je ne lui pardonnerai pas, même à lui, s'il lève à nouveau la main sur toi. »

Shion lui jeta un regard sombre, mais ne répondit rien. Yui soupira.

« Bon, je vais fumer une clope… On se retrouve au Conseil ?

-Tu fumes trop.

-Je sais. À tout' ! »

Resté seul, Shion se remit à regarder la maquette. Utopia. Le week-end précédent, il avait failli perdre Nezumi, et jamais cette ville ne lui avait paru si dérisoire…

Un peu plus tard, 10 et 11 membres du Conseil étaient dans la salle de réunion, attendant leur président et la responsable de la diplomatie, Mme Gaikôkan.

En bout de table, l'un en face de l'autre, Adrian et Yui se faisaient du pied sous le bois noir, en toute discrétion. À droite de Yui se trouvaient successivement M. Kyoiki, responsable de l'éducation et de la recherche, un petit gros jovial, M. Shihô, chargé de la justice, un grand homme barbu a l'air sévère, Mme Nôgyo, l'agriculture, une petite femme bien en chair, Mme Kenkô, la santé, une femme à lunettes, toujours très propre sur elle, et enfin la benjamine du Conseil (23 ans) qui n'en faisait pas réellement partie, sa porte-parole, Mlle Koé. Les Conseillers issus de l'ancien Bloc Ouest. Face à eux, à la gauche d'Adrian, la place vide de Mme Gaikôkan, puis se trouvait Keitatsu, le chef de la police, en costard, très droit, Mme Sangyô, la trentaine, elle aussi dans un joli tailleur, responsable de l'industrie, et enfin M. Yosan, chargé du budget, jeune surdoué de la comptabilité de 29 ans, lui en jean et chemise simple. Les Conseillers issus de l'ancienne No°6.

Ça parlait de tout et de rien lorsque, du couloir, leur parvinrent les voix de Shion et de Mme Gaikôkan.

« … Vous croyez ? demandait cette dernière. Sullivan oserait remettre en cause les accords pétroliers ?

- Oh, c'est presque sûr... répondit Shion. Amsterdam et Dakar vont gueuler, Saint-Pétersbourg va attendre de voir et Téhéran ben, ça dépendra si le prince arrive à faire céder son père...

Ça promet pour les Annuelles !

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire... » soupira Shion en rentrant.

Mis à part Yui, tous tiquèrent en le voyant. Était-ce le noir, son air grave ? Ils se sentirent mal à l'aise, et le sourire glacial qui accompagna son « Bonjour à tous. » leur fit froid dans le dos. Personne n'osa répondre. Les yeux rouges firent le tour de la table.

« Avant toute chose, commença bien trop doucement Shion, je tiens à faire une mise au point avec vous. »

Un silence pesant suivit ses mots. Il continua :

« Je vous prie d'avance d'excuser ma vulgarité, mais pour être honnête, j'en ai véritablement plein le cul de faire votre boulot en dehors des heures ouvrables parce que vous n'avez pas envie. Vous êtes tous très compétents et c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici, mais votre travail ne s'arrête pas quand vous rentrez chez vous. Tout compétent qu'il est, aucun d'entre vous n'est irremplaçable. Alors je vais être on ne peut plus clair : la prochaine fois qu'une de mes soirées ou qu'un des rares week-ends que j'arrive à prendre sera gâché par un problème qui est de votre ressort, mais qui me tombe dessus parce que vous avez la flemme de décrocher votre téléphone, le flemmard dégagera de ce Conseil et sans discussion. Nous sommes un gouvernement. Nous n'avons pas d'horaires, nous avons un _devoir. _Et même le samedi, Mme Sangyô, quand il y a une urgence, il faut vous bouger pour la résoudre. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Si je n'avais pas fait _votre _boulot, un tiers de notre ville aurait pu disparaître. Et moi, pour information, j'ai juste, en plus, failli perdre quelqu'un qui j'ai attendu sept ans et qui n'a pas supporté de passer encore après mon travail alors que je lui avais promis que nous aurions enfin un vrai week-end à nous. »

La jeune femme regarda par terre, honteuse. Yui grimaça. C'était donc ça...

« Je ne vous le répéterai pas. » acheva Shion en les regardant tous une nouvelle fois.

Le Conseil passa dans une ambiance étrange, entre ceux que la mise au point ne concernait pas et les autres qui n'osaient pas trop l'ouvrir, en tout cas face à Shion, mais certains n'en pensaient pas moins. Pour une fois, aucun esclandre... Un Conseil calme et productif.

Alors que tous remballaient leurs affaires, vers 13h, Shion conclut calmement en prenant ses dernières notes :

« Bon, merci à tous. Merci de ne me déranger personnellement qu'en ultime recours dans les semaines à venir, Kaoru sera là pour le reste, je voudrais vraiment pouvoir me concentrer sur les Annuelles, là. Mme Gaikôkan, prenez le temps de manger comme il faut, je vous attends après, qu'on voit le dossier dont on parlait. Keitatsu, je peux vous voir une minute ?

- Oui, bien sûr ? »

Les autres Conseillers se levaient et commençaient à sortir. Le responsable de la police s'approcha de Shion qui reclassait ses feuilles.

« Où en est l'enquête sur ce flic corrompu à Bloc Ouest ? Demanda Shion.

-Euh... En cours...

- Ça fait dix jours que ça traîne, vous attendez quoi pour au moins le suspendre ? »

Comme Keitatsu ne répondait pas, contrit, Shion lui jeta un œil et se leva :

« Ne me forcez pas à confier cette enquête à d'autres services.

- Vous n'oseriez pas ! » s'étrangla le Conseiller.

Shion se leva et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Bloc Ouest en a plus qu'assez de ses histoires et moi avec. Alors faites votre boulot et appliquez les lois et vite. Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. »

Shion prit ses affaires et sortit. Dans le couloir, Yui, qui était avec Adrian, Yosan et Koé, l'interpella :

« Tu manges avec nous, Shion ?

- Coup de fil à passer, je verrai après.

- On sera à la cantine !

- OK. »

Shion fila dans son bureau, posa tout en vrac et prit son téléphone.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas composé ce numéro.

« Cabinet d'Andrologie, bonjour ! Dit une sympathique voix féminine.

- Bonjour, euh... Shion Seijunna. Est-ce qu'à tout hasard, le docteur Dansei serait disponible, s'il vous plaît ? »

* * *

><p>Haru avait réveillé Nezumi vers 8h30 en grimpant sur le lit.<p>

« Coucou, poussin... » avait-il bâillé.

L'enfant avait rigolé :

« Zumi t'es tout fatigué !

- Ça, tu peux le dire... Tu as faim ?

- Oui !

- Moi aussi...

- Alors on va manger ?

- Ouais ! »

Nezumi sortit du lit en s'étirant, ramassa son boxer et son pantalon et les enfila en sifflotant.

« Zumi, tu as bobo à ton dos ? »

Nezumi réalisa un peu tard que son dos couvert de cicatrices n'était pas un spectacle pour un enfant de 3 ans... Il se tourna et lui sourit, rassurant :

« Non, Haru, ne t'en fais pas. Ce sont de très vieux bobos, ils sont guéris depuis longtemps.

- Ça fait pas mal, alors ? »

Nezumi prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou :

« Non, ça ne fait pas mal. Ne t'en fais pas. On va manger ?

- Oui ! »

Ils descendirent et furent accueillis dans les règles par la ménagerie complète. En effet, comptant machinalement les souris, Nezumi se rendit compte qu'elles étaient toutes là.

« Hamlet, tu n'es pas partie avec Shion ? »

La souris se posa sur son postérieur et couina un moment.

« Ah, d'accord... Vous avez mangé ?

- Squik ! Squik squik !

- Bien, je vais voir. »

Haru laissa Nezumi l'asseoir à la table de la cuisine en demandant :

« Zumi, elle a dit quoi 'am'et ?

- Que Shion était de sale humeur et qu'il était parti si vite qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de le suivre, et qu'elles n'ont pas toutes mangé parce que certaines dormaient encore... » répondit Nezumi en fouillant dans son frigo.

Haru rigola.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, se préparèrent et vers 9h30, quittèrent la maison. Nezumi n'ayant pas de permis de conduire avait adopté le réseau de trams en attendant. Il savait conduire, il fallait juste qu'il aille passer le test pour le faire reconnaître, mais comme le réseau était gratuit, rapide et efficace, il n'était pas pressé. Le tram les conduisit vite à Lost Town, à la crèche.

Pour s'y faire éconduire fort peu poliment par Rika.

« Non mais, venir à 10h sans même prévenir, vous vous prenez pour qui ? De toute façon, nous n'avons plus de place, une de mes collègues est malade ! Vous ne travaillez pas, de toute façon, alors vous pouvez bien garder Haru aujourd'hui et... »

Nezumi était resté bête puis il fronça les sourcils et la coupa vivement :

« Oh, ça va ! »Rika resta bête à son tour.

« OK, je garde Haru. Effectivement, je bosse pas, ça me gène pas. Ça vous gênerait, vous, d'être un peu plus aimable ? »

Un silence assez surpris suivit sa réplique. Même Haru, dans ses bras, le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Sur son épaule et depuis la poche de son jean, Encre, Cravate, Lueur de Lune et Hamlet le regardaient aussi, intrigués. Encre couina.

« Maintenant, reprit cette fois froidement Nezumi, si vous avez un problème avec moi, je peux laisser Haru à une de vos collègues cinq minutes pour qu'on s'explique. »

Rika grogna sans répondre. La directrice de la crèche, dont le bureau était juste à côté de l'entrée, sortit voir ce qui se passait.

Nezumi ne lâchait pas Rika des yeux et Haru les regardait l'un l'autre sans comprendre.

« Euh, M. Kazemori ?… tenta la directrice en s'approchant. Bonjour ?...

- Bonjour, lui répondit Nezumi, strictement poli.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Il y a que je peux tout à fait comprendre que j'amène Haru tard et que vous n'ayez plus de place, mais qu'il y a des façons de me le dire. »

La directrice jeta un œil sévère à sa subordonnée et reprit :

« Désolée, nous avons eu une absence imprévue. Nous n'appelons pas dans ce cas et prenons les premiers enfants qu'on nous amène et en priorité ceux dont les parents travaillent. Je n'ai pas pensé à vous dire de nous avertir quand vous êtes en retard, il aurait fallu que vous nous appeliez. »

Nezumi eut un sourire :

« Pas de problème, je peux garder Haru aujourd'hui. »

Encre couina sur son épaule, le faisant à nouveau sourire. Alors que Rika et la directrice lui jetaient un œil sceptique, il reprit :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, encore une fois, c'est plus la forme que le fond qui m'a posé problème. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être la gentille compagne que vous attendiez pour Shion, ajouta-t-il, venimeux, pour Rika. Mais vous feriez bien de vous habituer à ma présence. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée. Comptez sur moi pour vous avertir si je ne suis pas à l'heure demain. »

Il inclina la tête et ressortit sans rien ajouter. Une fois dehors, il fit un bisou à Haru qui le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux.

« Ça te va de passer la journée avec moi, Haru ? »

Le petit garçon sourit :

« Oui ! »

Encre couina à nouveau et Nezumi lui jeta un œil amusé :

« C'est fini, toi ? T'es une souris, pas une vipère !

-Squik !

- Elle dit quoi, Enc'e, Zumi ?

- Des bêtises, comme souvent. En gros, elle trouve pas plus mal que tu restes avec nous vu l'ambiance là-dedans. Bon... Si pour commencer, on allait saluer ta grand-mère et ta tante ?... C'est par là, je crois , »

Du fait de sa grossesse, Karan ne travaillait plus que le matin. Il y avait quelques clients lorsqu'ils entrèrent, dont une vieille dame toute voûtée et toute petite, qui disait :

« Oh, s'il vous plaît ? Vous allez vraiment fermer ?

- Bientôt, oui, pour finir ma grossesse tranquillement.

- Oh, vos petits pains vont bien me manquer !

- Vous les retrouverez quand je rouvrirai ! » répondit joyeusement Karan.

Haru trotta jusqu'à elle.

Nezumi salua silencieusement les personnes présentes d'un signe de tête. Il sourit à la vieille dame qui disait tranquillement :

« Oh, vous savez, je ne serai sûrement plus là... Je suis bien trop fatiguée. »

Il y eut un silence gêné que Nezumi rompit d'un très doux :

« Ceux qui vous attendent seront très heureux de vous retrouver. »

Tous le regardèrent avec surprise. La vieille dame lui sourit. Karan appela le client suivant et Nezumi tint la porte à la vieille dame lorsqu'elle sortit.

« Merci beaucoup, jeune homme.

- Saluez mes parents pour moi si vous les voyez. »

Il rejoignit Karan :

« Comment ça va ? »

Elle le regardait avec scepticisme :

« Euh... Bien... Tu lui as dit quoi, là ?

- Rien, rien. » répondit-il innocemment.

Karan n'insista pas, pensant qu'elle avait mal entendu.

Ils passèrent un petit moment avec elle. Puisqu'ils n'avaient rien de précis à faire et qu'il faisait très beau, elle leur proposa tout simplement d'aller traîner en ville. Le grand parc, réaménagé, était magnifiquement fleuri en cette saison.

Nezumi pensa qu'un peu de verdure ne lui ferait pas de mal. À rester enfermé comme une huître dans sa bibliothèque, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pris le soleil.

Ils quittèrent donc la boulangerie et prirent la direction du centre-ville. Nezumi marchait au rythme d'Haru, c'est à dire assez lentement. Tant et si bien que c'était l'heure du déjeuner lorsqu'ils atteignirent le centre-ville. Cette balade leur ayant donné faim à tous les deux, ils décidèrent de manger avant de rejoindre le parc et, croisant le Paddy's, Nezumi se dit qu'un hamburger et une Guiness lui iraient très bien. Ils entrèrent donc et se posèrent à une table. L'endroit était bien plein et la toute jeune serveuse débordée. Elle les avertit qu'elle s'occupait d'eux « dès que possible ». Au comptoir, la patronne non plus ne chômait pas et on devinait sans mal que son mari et leur cuistot ne donnaient pas leur part de boulot au chien à la cuisine non plus.

Nezumi et Haru n'étaient pas pressés l'enfant s'amusait avec les souris et Nezumi rêvassait. Il aimait vraiment bien ce lieu. Au bout d'un moment, il dit en se levant :

« Je vais aux WC, soyez sages. »

Sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait laisser Haru seul puisque les souris étaient là.

En revenant, il avisa la pauvre serveuse -une mignonne petite rousse sûrement plus jeune que lui- qui peinait avec un plateau de couverts visiblement très lourd et lourd, sentant venir la catastrophe, s'approcha d'elle juste à temps pour saisir le plateau mal équilibré avant qu'il ne renverse.

Elle le regarda avec surprise et lui lui demanda :

« Ça va ?

- Euh oui euh,... merci...

- de rien. »

Il alla poser le plateau sur le comptoir tout naturellement avant de retourner d'asseoir près d'Haru. Ce dernier avait tout vu et tapa des mains :

« Zumi t'es trop fort !

- Hm ?... Oh non, c'est rien ça, des plateaux j'en ai porté des plus lourds... »

Au comptoir, la patronne le regardait avec intérêt.

« Tu sais po'ter des gros plateaux ? Demanda Haru.

- J'ai déjà bossé dans une espèce de cabaret qui faisait aussi bar...

- Ah ?... Où ?

- À Bloc Ouest... Ça s'appelait L'Arc En Ciel... Il y avait une scène, la journée, on chantait ou on récitait des trucs et le soir, on virait les table, on mettait plein de chaises et on faisait du théâtre... Et donc, la journée quand on chantait pas, ben, on servait dans la salle. »

Y songeant, Nezumi se demanda si ce lieu existait toujours. Il n'avait en fait pas remis les pieds à Bloc Ouest depuis l'attaque de No°6, la veille de la chute du Mur. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir ça à l'occasion...

La petite serveuse vint enfin à leur table :

« Encore merci pour tout à l'heure...

- Encore de rien.

- Vous avez de sacrés réflexes !

- Habitude de chasseur... Face à des ours, des réflexes, il en faut. «

Elle resta bête.

« Euh... Pardon… ?

- Non, rien. Vous pouvez prendre notre commande, s'il vous plaît ? »

Ils furent bientôt servis. Le pub s'était bien vidé et la serveuse comme la patronne soufflaient un peu. Le patron, d'ailleurs, sortit de la cuisine pour venir se poser près de son épouse, au comptoir. Nezumi sourit en les voyant se faire un petit bisou. Il dégustait paisiblement sa bière, repu, pendant qu'Haru mangeait la glace qu'il avait prise en dessert. Les souris, repues aussi, s'endormaient sur la table, et Nezumi vit la patronne le désigner discrètement en parlant à son mari.

La glace finie, sa bière également, et les souris installées pour dormir dans un replie de son étole ou ses poches, il prit Haru dans ses bras et gagna le comptoir pour aller payer. Il posa Haru sur un des grands tabourets et sortit la carte de paiement.

La patronne ne tarda pas à venir à la caisse.

« Encore merci pour tout à l'heure ! Dit-elle aimablement en lui tendant la note.

- Toujours de rien. » répondit-il en lui tendant la carte, toujours celle de Shion, et ses papiers, toujours provisoires.

Shion oubliait régulièrement d'aller récupérer à la banque la carte qu'il avait fait faire à son nom -Nezumi ne voulait pas de compte à lui, n'ayant rien à mettre dessus-, et Nezumi, lui, ne pensait jamais à mettre dans sa poche sa nouvelle carte d'identité, restée sagement dans son enveloppe, sur la commode du salon.

« Vous portez les plateaux avec un naturel impressionnant.

- Je l'ai eu fait, il y a quelques années, j'ai dû garder quelques restes...

- On chercher quelqu'un en plus, si ça vous dit de recommencer ? »

Nezumi la regarda un instant, puis répondit lors qu'elle lui rendait la carte :

« Euh, il faudrait voir les horaires et tout, et que j'en parle à Shion, mais pourquoi pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête :

« Principalement renfort entre 11h et 14h la semaine et des fois la journée le samedi... Ça fait peu d'heures, par contre... »

Nezumi hocha la tête à son tour :

« J'ai pas travaillé depuis longtemps, j'aime autant pas avoir trop d'heures pour recommencer. Je peux lui en parler ce soir et repasser demain ?... Y a pas de raison qu'il refuse, mais bon...

- Ce n'est pas à un jour près, pensez juste à nous prévenir vite si c'est non. On peut vous prendre à l'essai quelques jours et voir.

- Ça m'irait bien.

- C'est comment, votre nom ?

- Aki. Kazemori Aki.

- Euh, le prénom, c'est Aki ? »

Il rigola.

« C'est ça. Encore du mal avec les noms japonais ?

- Oui, j'avoue ! Répondit-elle avec le même amusement. Je m'appelle Epona Bell.

- Epona, vraiment ? Où sont vos chevaux ? »

Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction puis éclata de rire :

« Alors ça ! Vous êtes bien le premier ici à me sortir ça ! »

Nezumi sourit.

« Je ne me suis pas trompé, au moins ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais d'où connaissez-vous la mythologie irlandaise ?

- Oh, j'ai beaucoup lu. »

Haru tira la manche de Nezumi qui tourna son sourire vers lui :

« Pou'quoi les s'vaux ?

- Epona, c'est le nom d'une déesse des chevaux dans de très vieilles légendes. Je te montrerai le livre à la maison. »

Il attrapa le petit garçon en disant :

« Allez, on se bouge ! »

Il serra la main qu'Epona lui tendait :

« Je repasse demain, donc. Bonne journée en attendant, Epona.

- Bonne journée, Aki. »

Ils sortirent. Le patron, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, rejoignit son épouse qui lui demanda :

« Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Beau garçon costaud, intelligent, vif, avec de l'aisance, le l'humour et de la culture... On pourrait pas rêver mieux. »

Un peu plus tard, assis sur un banc dans le parc, Nezumi regardait avec un sourire Haru jouer dans un bac à sable avec cravate, Lueur de Lune et Encre. Hamlet siestait toujours das un recoin de son étole.

Il réfléchissait. L'idée de reprendre du service comme serveur ne lui déplaisait pas, surtout à temps partiel et surtout au Paddy's. Ça le ferait bouger, rencontrer du monde et gagner un peu d'argent. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de vivre aux crochets de Shion et d'ailleurs ce dernier, s'il avait un salaire très honorable, n'était pas Crésus non plus.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une présence qui approchait dans son dos lui arracha un sourire en coin.

« Salut, Freedom. Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

Yui rigola et vint s'asseoir près de lui :

« Je vois que ton sixième sens est intact.

- C'est une base pour survivre dans les montagnes, tu sais.

-Ouais, sûrement. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis Yui reprit, l'air de rien :

« Y a eu un beau resserrage de boulons au Conseil, ce matin. T'aurais adoré le spectacle, je pense...

- Ah ?

- On dirait que maintenant que tu es là, Shion est décidé à se calmer sur les heures sup' et surtout sur celles qui ne relèvent pas de sa responsabilité propre. C'est plutôt bien.

-... Ouais. »

Yui étendit ses bras sur le dossier du banc alors que Nezumi appuyait ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Il y eut un long silence que Nezumi interrompit d'un hésitant :

« Shion... travaille beaucoup, hein ?

- Il est inhumain... soupira Yui. En fait, il abat juste le travail de trois personnes... Si on considère qu'en plus de la présidence, il gère aussi l'écologie et la culture...

- Ah ouais...

- Il ne t'a pas expliqué ?

- On a pas encore eu le temps de parler beaucoup de tout ça... Il est vraiment... Indispensable … ? »

Yui eut un sourire.

« Les cimetières sont pleins de gens indispensables.

- Quand je lis les journaux ou que je regarde la télé, on voit un peu que lui quand même...

- Ouais. C'est ça le problème, en fait.

- Hein ?... Je te suis pas, là... »

Yui sourit à nouveau et expliqua calmement :

« Shion fait un travail de titan... Mais quand on y regarde de près, on s'aperçoit assez vite qu'il délègue au maximum et surtout, qu'il est bien trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir tout mis en place de façon à ce que tout puisse tourner sans lui en cas de problème. Même les trucs les plus confidentiels, je suis sûr que c'est noté dans un coin, confié à quelqu'un qui saurait le remettre à qui il faudrait si besoin. Le problème, c'est pas tant son boulot que le fait qu'il soit le centre du réseau et que tout le monde croit dur comme faire qu'il est indispensable. »

Nezumi hocha lentement la tête.

« Il n'est pas indispensable, mais tout le monde est persuadé du contraire...

- C'est ça. Et s'il disparaissait ou lâchait tout toujours, Utopia s'écroulerait.

- Tu viens pas de dire qu'il était pas indispensable dans les faits ?

- Lui non, Nezumi, mais ce qu'il représente l'est. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis Nezumi soupira :

« L'unité d'Utopia ?

- Oui. Le Mur est tombé, mais tu sais, il est encore dans pas mal de têtes. Shion est passé de Chronos à Bloc Ouest, avec un crochet à Lost Town. Sa légitimité tient en grande partie à ça, au fait qu'il ait vécu partout. Il s'est retrouvé à la tête de la reconstruction sans y faire gaffe et y est resté parce que la situation ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Il ne l'a jamais voulu, il n'a rien à faire du pouvoir et n'a qu'une envie, c'est démissionner. Mais il sait que, même si tout peut tourner sans lui, dans les faits, s'il disparaît, toutes les rancœurs et les haines vont resurgir et Utopia s'effondrera comme un château de cartes. »

Nezumi hocha à nouveau la tête. Yui reprit :

« Depuis trois ans, j'ai déjoué six attentats contre lui... »

Nezumi sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Il n'est au courant que de deux, mais à mon avis, il n'est pas dupe. Sérieux, sa résistance à la pression est aussi inhumaine... Je sais pas combien des gens arriveraient à se lever le matin en se faisant insulter sans arrêt par ses ennemis... Moi, j'ai l'habitude, mais lui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il gère ça si bien. »

Nezumi eut un sourire :

« Les insultes glissent sur lui sans l'atteindre, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça... Il regarde les gens d'un air intrigué et continue comme si de rien n'était...

- Ouais, c'est dingue. Je l'ai jamais vu se mettre en colère... »

Cette fois, Nezumi rit carrément.

« Crois-moi, t'as pas envie !

- De... ?

- Le voir vraiment en rogne ! Il est flippant ! »

Yui le regarda avec surprise :

« Sérieux ? »

Nezumi ne put qu'opiner du chef, hilare. Il finit par se calmer et soupira :

« Enfin, j'en ris maintenant, mais sur le coup, ça fait bizarre... »

Yui sourit, plus doux :

« Shion en colère, pour moi, c'est juste inimaginable... J'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil... Clairement totalement fêlé, mais d'une gentillesse incroyable... J'ai mis des semaines à lui faire réellement confiance tellement ça me paraissait impossible, après ce qu'il avait passé, qu'il soit resté si... Si pur... Quand je pense aux articles qui le décrivent comme un mégalo assoiffé de pouvoir et autocrate, je me dis qu'on peut difficilement être plus côté de la plaque...

- délires de jaloux aigris...

- Oui, mais là, ils se trompent de cible en le croyant maître de cette ville. »

Nezumi lui jeta un œil en coin sans comprendre :

« … Shion n'est pas l'homme le plus puissant d'Utopia ?

- Non, Nezumi. L'homme le plus puissant d'Utopia, c'est toi. »

Nezumi se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds :

« Pardon... ?

- Nezumi, l'homme le plus puissant de cette ville, c'est toi, parce que tu tiens Shion dans ta main. Il a besoin de toi comme de l'air qu'il respire, parce que tu es son monde, parce que si demain, tu décides de retourner dans tes montagnes, il aura préparé ton sac avant que tu aies fini de lui dire, mais cette fois, le sien sera prêt aussi, et il te suivra sans un regret.

- Et Utopia s'écroulera comme un château de cartes.

- C'est ça. »

_Je me contrefous de cette ville de cons !... C'est toi le seul dont j'ai besoin..._

Les paroles de Shion résonnaient dans sa tête

Voyant Haru se mettre à pleurer dans son bas à sable, il se leva d'un bond pour aller voir. Encre grimpa sur son épaule et couina. Nezumi hocha la tête et alla prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Haru était juste fatigué de sa marche du matin et de ne pas avoir fait la sieste. Nezumi le consola gentiment et quand il se releva, Yui n'était plus là.

Nezumi regarda le banc vide et eut un sourire.

_Message reçu, Freedom, _pensa-t-il_. Merci._

Il dit doucement :

« T'es épuisé, mon poussin. On va rentrer, d'accord ? »

Haru renifla et se bouina conte lui. Nezumi lui fit un petit bisou sur le front et ils partirent. Nezumi ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il prit le tram directement du centre-ville.

Il était pensif, berçant Haru en lui fredonnant une vieille berceuse. L'enfant sommeillait.

Ils poussèrent la porte de la maison juste à temps pour entendre un bruit de casseroles tombant au sol. Nezumi se précipita à la cuisine pour découvrir avec stupéfaction son amant en train de se masser les tempes au milieu de quatre casseroles.

« Shion ? »

Nezumi sourit avec tendresse :

« Tu es déjà là ? »

Shion soupira, las :

« Mal de tête... Kaoru m'a mis dehors... »

Nezumi vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis content de te voir.

- Moui... répondit Shion en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

- Pas pris le temps de manger, je volais me faire un truc... »

Nezumi gloussa, lui fit un petit bisou en prenant son visage entre ses mains fines et lui dit :

« Vas aider ton fils à enlever ses chaussures, je vais préparer quelque chose. »

Shion sourit et lui rendit son bisou :

« D'accord ! »

Haru ne mangea pas beaucoup, grognon. Shion pour sa part mangea pour deux. Nezumi chantonnait, paisible, content que Shion soit là si tôt, même s'il savait bien que ça ne pourrait pas être toujours le cas.

Après manger, ils allèrent coucher Haru qui s'endormit sans broncher, et fatigués aussi, allèrent s'allonger sur leur lit pour se reposer un peu et surtout parler.

Nezumi se coucha sur le dos et Shion s'allongea contre son flanc, blotti contre lui. Nezumi se mit à caresser sa tête.

« Je suis content que tu sois rentré si tôt, mon ange.

- Moui !... Euh, Nezumi, je voulais te dire euh...

- Oui ?

- Si tu veux, on peut repartir dans ton village ? »

La main s'immobilisa dans les cheveux blancs.

« … Pardon?...

- Ben, je me disais juste que euh... Je veux pas te forcer à rester ici si tu ne veux pas … ? »

Nezumi sourit, ému, et se tourna pour serrer Shion dans ses bras :

« Merci d'y avoir pensé, mon ange. Merci. Ce n'est pas possible, mais merci...

- Pas possible ?...

- Oui, je l'ai juré... »

_À suivre dans le chapitre 6 : Passé et Présent._

* * *

><p>Kurogane : Ah ben voilà, ça va mieux là...<p>

Balkys : Non mais je suis pas complètement sadique non plus.

Nezumi (dans les bras de Shion) : C'est ça... Pas complètement.

Shion (câline Nezumi) : Tu nous as quand même bien fait peur l'autre fois !

Balkys : Ouais, c'est une vile méthode littéraire pour accrocher le lecteur.

Fye : C'est fourbe, c'est clair...

Balkys : J'assume :p !

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ? A bientôt pour la suite ^^ !_


	7. Après 06

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de No°6 appartiennent exclusivement à Atsuko Asano.

Réponses aux reviews :

Haruna-fanfics : Euh merci ^^' ! Respire respire tout va bien !

MiniPapaye : Merci ^^ ! J'en ai sué à l'écrire, mais avec de tels retours je regrette pas ! Ouais Shion commence à se réveiller là...

L'infirmière qui tricote : Merci ^^ ! Merci pour le comm' sur le lemon, ça me fait plaisir, parce que c'est rien de dire que j'en ai bavé pour rendre ça potable... Et ouais, il va encore se passer des choses... T'en fais pas !

Zazouille : Merci ^^ ! Je vois bien Shion en gentil fêlé totalement incapable d'en vouloir à Nezumi quoi qu'il fasse. C'est même pas qu'il lui pardonne tout, c'est qu'il s'en fout vraiment, aussi longtemps qu'il reste avec lui. Le côté papa-poule de Nezumi comme tu dis est totalement voulu et c'est que le début. Je le vois vraiment comme quelqu'un qui sous ses dehors cyniques a énormément d'amour à donner. Quand aux révélations de Yui, elles sont là pour le mettre face à ses responsabilités justement : leur histoire à lui et Shion ne concerne pas qu'eux. Quant à ta dernière remarque euh... Ben on en reparle bientôt !

Lady Von Duck : Merci ^^ ! Oui , je suis frustrée aussi de pas en avoir plus à lire... Et merci, il paraît ouais que je commence à écrire pas si mal ^^'... Alors, j'ai lu les 5 premiers et le début du 6 en anglais, les résumés des autres, donc oui j'ai pas mal d'infos en plus qui ne sont pas données dans l'anime, mais qui seront sûrement donné dans le manga, puisque jusqu'ici ce dernier est vraiment très très fidèle au roman. Après, je reste une auteure de fanfic qui brode pas mal:p ! Alors, non, Aki n'est pas le vrai prénom de Nezumi, on ne le connaît pas. Non, il ne s'est pas prostitué. Oui, la vieille femme est dans les romans, mais c'est détaillé plus tard par rapport au tome 6 je crois. La chronologie de sa vie est assez floue et d'ailleurs j'ai raccroché les wagons comme j'ai pu, là j'ai vraiment brodé.

En espérant donc que cette suite vous plaise également, à vous, à tous les inscrits en Alert et à tous les autres !

Sinon, j'ai aussi une grande annonce à vous faire : j'ai décidé d'organiser un petit concours destiné à offrir mon roman à l'un(e) d'entre vous. Les règles sont les suivantes :

Vous vous en doutiez pitètre (eh eh), il fallait bien qu'à un moment Nezumi se remettre à chanter (Nezumi : Ah oui mon talent était indispensable à cette fic... Shion : *_* Balkys : Euh, on va dire ça !), et donc comme je suis pas une grande poétesse moi-même, je vais lui faire chanter des vraies chansons ou réciter des vrais poèmes, etc. Le but du jeu pour vous sera de retrouver ces chansons, poèmes, tout ça, et de me donner les titres et interprètes, UNIQUEMENT PAR MP OU MAIL. Ceci pour permettre à tout le monde de jouer, aux trois endroits où je poste cette fic. Toute réponse publique, non seulement ne donnera pas de point à son auteur, mais en plus annulera le round pour tout le monde. Sinon je noterai bien les réponses de tout le monde à part et à la fin de la fic, vous aurez les réponses et les résultats. Les gens qui ont déjà mon roman ont le droit de jouer, par contre je ne leur réoffrirai pas. Ça fera 1 point pour le titre, 2 pour le titre et l'interprète ou auteur, et à la fin la personne qui aura le plus de points recevra mon roman.

Ces chansons ne seront pas nécessairement françaises, par contre elles seront toujours en français. Pourquoi ? Ben parce que je les choisis pas au hasard, mais bien pour leur texte, et puis les traduire ça m'éclate. J'essayerai de rester au maximum près du texte original pour ne pas trop vous larguer. Je vous laisserai des indices pour les trop dures, vous en faites pas, ça reste aussi un jeu quand même ^^ !

C'est pour ça par exemple que je ne vous demanderai pas de retrouver l'origine de la berceuse que chante Shion à Haru dans le 1er chapitre, car ça nécessiterait 1/ que vous connaissiez l'anime où je l'ai entendue, 2/ que vous ayez vu son épisode spécial, 3/que vous ayez cherché les paroles de cette chanson en anglais et enfin 4/que vous l'ayez reconnue à travers ma trad. Ça fait un peu beaucoup hein... Chuis pas sadique non plus !

Y en a trois dans ce chapitre... Faites-vous plaiz' et bonne chance à toutes zet à tous !

S'il y a des gens intéressés par mon roman (héroic fantasy yaoi), allez voir sur mon site, le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

><p>No°6 - Après<p>

Chapitre 06 : Passé et Présent

Yui était installé sur son balcon, accoudé à la barrière, regardant la ville sans la voir. Il s'était mis là pour fumer, mais sa cigarette se consumait dans sa main. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, parti dans la poussière de Bloc Ouest, un soir où il avait rencontré un jeune garçon aux yeux gris…

* * *

><p><em>Un bâtiment anonyme de Bloc Ouest, cinq ans plus tôt.<em>

Un silence funèbre régnait dans la pièce.

Dans les autres salles de ce curieux bunker à moitié en ruine, les résistants s'activaient aussi silencieusement que possible, car ce qui se passait dans cette pièce sombre aménagée en chambre de fortune les touchait tous.

Zento s'approcha pour poser doucement une couverture sur les épaules de son chef, assis sur une chaise bancale à côté du lit où reposait le corps à l'agonie de l'homme qui partageait sa vie et leur lutte depuis toujours.

Zento laissa ses mains sur les épaules de Freedom.

L'attaque des forces de N°6 avait fait du dégât, trois jours plus tôt, et Freedom et Rinjû, son amant et second, avaient été fait prisonniers. La réaction de la résistance avait été à la hauteur de l'affront et leur avait permis de savoir rapidement où ils étaient retenus, un peu en dehors du quartier, car l'officier des forces de la ville tenait à les « interroger personnellement » avant de les conduire au Centre Pénitentiaire. Ils avaient attendu, guetté, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à mettre le nez dehors pour le transfert.

Pas beaucoup de survivants du côté des soldats de la ville… Trois morts et 12 blessés pour les résistants, et parmi ces blessés, Freedom déjà bien amoché par son interrogatoire et Rinjû à l'agonie après s'être pris une rafale de fusil-mitrailleur dans le ventre.

Freedom tenait la main de son compagnon dans les siennes. Elle était déjà froide. Pourtant, personne n'avait le courage d'achever le mourant, personne ne voulait accepter l'idée qu'il s'en aille. Mais quel espoir pouvait-il bien y avoir dans cette cave, dans ce quartier maudit sans vrai médecin ni hôpital… ?

Freedom tourna un visage pâle, épuisé, vers son plus vieil ami. Le bandage de fortune qui entourait son crâne tenait mal, cachant son œil mort.

« Zento.

-Je suis là, Yui.

-C'est Uragiri qui nous a balancés ?

-Oui. »

Zento sentit son ami trembler.

« Va me chercher le garçon qu'il se tape. Tout de suite. »

Zento eut un sourire, presque heureux que la colère de son ami l'emporte sur sa peine.

« À tes ordres. »

Zento sortit de la pièce et referma la porte sans bruit.

Les résistants, hommes, femmes, adolescents, enfants, qui installaient comme ils pouvaient le peu de matériel qu'ils avaient, s'arrêtèrent tous pour le regarder. Lui hocha la tête et dit :

« Ren, Tsuzuki, Rantô, Misa, prenez vos armes, on bouge. »

Les quatre susnommés se regardèrent. Ils s'équipaient sans mot dire lorsqu'une autre demanda :

« Zento, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Uragiri va nous payer ça. »

Des sourires mauvais se firent sur plusieurs visages.

Ils partirent tous les cinq. Le soleil et approchait de la ligne d'horizon. Ren, un grand ado maigre et nerveux, demanda :

« On va où, Zento ?

-Aux bordels de Buta. Si celui qu'on cherche n'y est pas, il saura nous dire où le trouver. Pas de gants, compris ? On est pressé.

-T'en fais pas pour ça ! » Répondit Tsuzuki en armant son fusil à pompe.

Ils arrivèrent au crépuscule devant un hôtel de passe miteux et sordide. Quelques filles court-vêtues et fatiguées s'écartèrent craintivement en les voyant. Ils entrèrent sans attendre. Le hall étroit était crasseux et derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, un homme gras et suant que Zento interpella sans ménagement :

« Salut Buta. On cherche une de tes putes. »

Le gros maquereau grogna :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous allez faire fuir les clients… »

Ren et Tsuzuki ricanèrent alors que Misa épaulait sans un mot son fusil pour le braquer sous le nez de Buta qui sursauta :

« Hé, vous êtes malades !

-Ouais. Je vais être clair et si tu tiens à ta peau, tu vas répondre vite, répondit Zento. Là, tu vois, Freedom est furax et nous aussi. Alors, dis-moi tout de suite où on peut trouver le garçon qui se fait appeler Nezumi.

-Euh… Balbutia le gros. Il… Il bosse, là…

-Quelle chambre ?

-Non, mais vous allez pas déranger mes clients ! »

Misa arma son fusil et Zento regarda Buta qui blêmit :

« 214…

-Merci. »

Ren resta là alors que Zento et les autres montées quatre à quatre les marches du vieil escalier à moitié pourri et arrivèrent devant la porte juste à temps pour entendre un cri aussi désespéré que furieux :

« CONNARDS ! Vous m'aviez juré plus jamais ÇA ! »

Tsuzuki et Zento échangèrent un regard et le premier défonça la porte sur un hochement de tête silencieux du second.

Sur le lit sale se trouvait un adolescent brun nu, qui regardait les nouveaux venus avec des yeux ronds, des yeux gris magnifiques, au passage.

L'homme qui était dans son dos et le tenait plus que fermement par les épaules était stupéfait aussi et un autre, lui à moitié à poil également, se leva d'un bond, furieux, pour gueuler :

« C'est quoi cette merde ! On peut même pl... »

Un coup de crosse en pleine tête l'interrompit et l'envoya valser contre le mur. L'autre lâcha le garçon et recula. Tsuzuki braqua son fusil à pompe sur le premier et Zento pour sa part s'adressa au garçon :

« C'est toi qu'on appelle Nezumi ?

-Euh… O… Oui… ?… » Bredouilla l'adolescent.

Zento lui sourit :

« Rhabille-toi et viens. Quelqu'un veut te parler. »

Nezumi le regarda, hébété, et Zento insista doucement :

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te veut pas de mal. »

Nezumi obéit lentement, pas rassuré. Il tremblait un peu. Zento reprit pour les deux hommes :

« Ah, au fait, il ne s'est _rien_ passé. Et croyez-moi, il y a des façons de mourir moins douloureuse que de nous faire chier. »

Nezumi avait enfilé ses vêtements et ses bottes, il se leva. Il regardait Zento avec inquiétude, mais ce dernier lui répéta gentiment :

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. »

Nezumi lui jeta un œil, pas très convaincu visiblement, mais face à quatre adultes, dont deux avec des fusils, il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. Si ces personnes pouvaient se permettre de débarquer comme ça chez Buta, c'est que ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Il les suivit craintivement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Là, il jeta un œil à Buta qui se retenait visiblement de râler. Zento sourit à ce dernier :

« Tu ne nous as pas vus. Garde bien ça en tête. »

La nuit tombait. Nezumi suivait ces inconnus sans oser rien dire. L'idée de filer et de les semer dans les ruelles l'effleura, mais ces gens-là semblaient définitivement trop sûrs d'eux pour tenter un truc pareil. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'en avoir après son cul… En tout cas, aucune réflexion, remarque vulgaire ou graveleuse, main aux fesses et autre… ?

Au bout d'un moment et alors qu'ils arrivaient en bordure de la ville, Zento le regarda :

« Ça va ? On marche pas trop vite ?

-Euh non non ça va…

-T'es nouveau dans le coin, toi, non ?

- Euh oui euh quelques mois… »

Nezumi grommelait tout bas. Sa voix était à peine audible. Les mains dans les poches (la droite serrée sur son couteau), il restait sur ses gardes.

Il était plutôt content que ces inconnus l'aient tiré les bras de ces deux pervers… Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient lui foutre la paix.

-Lorsqu'il avait quitté les grottes, il n'avait pas pensé très loin. Il n'en pouvait juste plus… Il voulait revoir le soleil.

La cave était confortable, mais avoir un toit ne nourrissait pas. Après quelques jours à crever de faim, se refusant à voler ou à mendier, le garçon avait dû admettre que, pas capable de faire grand-chose, il ne lui restait pas 36 solutions…

Il avait eu beaucoup de chance, la première fois, de tomber sur un mec réglo qui, en plus de bien payer, lui avait vraiment fait prendre son pied. Le seul d'ailleurs avec lequel il recoucherait plus tard, juste pour le plaisir, sans du tout se douter que ses leçons lui serviraient bien cinq ans après…

Il avait pu manger à sa faim quelques jours. Il n'avait pas envie de ça, ça le répugnait… Mais il devait survivre. Parce qu'il devait veiller sur Shion. Certain que N°6 œuvrait déjà à la perte de celui qui lui avait tendu la main, sauvé la vie est bien plus, en cette nuit de tempête, deux ans plus tôt, il voulait trouver un moyen de le protéger à son tour.

Au fond du bordel de Buta, qui louait trop cher ses chambres crades (mais jamais Nezumi n'aurait laissé qui que ce soit entrer chez lui), Nezumi fermait les yeux, écartait les cuisses, serrait les dents en pensant à Shion, en se jurant qu'ils se reverraient, qu'il survivrait pour le sauver, qu'il lui rembourserait sa dette.

C'était son seul espoir, la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas se foutre en l'air. Le souvenir d'un sourire, d'un corps chaud contre le sien, une nuit où il aurait dû mourir.

Il frissonna dans l'air frais du soir. La lune se leva. Nezumi la regarda et se demanda si Shion la regardait aussi…

« On y est ! »

La voix de Zento le fit sursauter.

Ils étaient à côté d'un espèce de bunker à moitié enterré, dans une zone déserte au nord-ouest du quartier. Mine de rien, ils avaient marché un moment. Il faisait désormais nuit noire.

Une dizaine de personnes elles aussi bien armées rôdaient autour du bâtiment. L'une d'elles vint à leur rencontre :

« Vous voilà ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Pas de souci. Du neuf ?

-Rien. Freedom n'a pas bougé et Rinjû… Bah… Pareil. »

Zento grimaça.

« OK. » Soupira-t-il.

Il fit un signe las de la main à ses compagnons et Nezumi et ils descendirent.

« Viens. » Dit doucement Zento à Nezumi.

Ce dernier regardait avec curiosité cette grande pièce en bazar, pleine de gens de tous âges qui s'affairaient dans tous les sens, qui à ranger, qui à bouger des caisses ou des meubles, qui à cuisiner sur une vieille chaudière énorme…

Visiblement, ces personnes étaient en plein aménagement.

Nezumi suivit Zento dans une pièce à côté, plus petite et sombre.

L'adolescent resta pétrifié à l'entrée, Zento referma la porte sans y faire attention pour rejoindre Freedom, toujours sur sa chaise, qui n'avait pas lâché la main de Rinjû qui respirait désormais par saccades.

Nezumi grimaça. Il n'osait pas bouger, gêné d'être là, d'assister à cette scène qui ne le regardait pas.

Il vit Zento poser silencieusement sa main sur l'épaule de Freedom et entendit ce dernier murmurer d'une voix épuisée :

« Pourquoi il ne veut pas partir… »

Zento ne put pas répondre.

Un chant s'éleva soudain dans le bunker, une voix qui suspendit le temps. Une voix merveilleuse, surnaturelle, qui emmena tous ceux qui l'entendirent très loin de ce bunker poussiéreux, très loin de cette vie de misère où voir un nouveau crépuscule était une victoire.

« _C'est juste une question de temps…_

_ Il y a quelques jours_

_ Je t'ai vu, tu allais bien_

_ Je me souviens de ce que tu as dit_

_ Sur le livre que tu lisais_

_ Celui que je t'avais donné_

_ Le début de la fin…_

_ Nous avons parlé_

_ Des heures sans fin_

_ Qu'est-ce que je donnerai_

_ Pour le faire encore_

_ Mais tu reposes là_

_ Dans ce lit d'hôpital_

_ Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux_

_ Et parlons encore une fois_

_ Si tu t'envoles ce soir_

_ Je veux te dire que je t'aime_

_ J'espère que tu peux m'entendre_

_ Sentir que je suis là…_

_ Si tu t'envoles ce soir_

_ Te dire que je suis désolé_

_ De tout ce que je ne t'ai pas dit_

_ Quand nous étions ensemble_

_ J'ai été là toute la nuit_

_ Et je te regarde_

_ Inspirer expirer_

_ Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi_

_ Au juste cette machine_

_ Qui te fait vivre_

_ Ou t'en donne l'air_

_ S'il y avait de l'espoir_

_ Je pourrais te dire…_

_ Que si tu n'étais pas là_

_ Il n'y aurait rien de beau_

_ Pour protéger ma vie_

_ Tu as pris le temps_

_ De dire à mon esprit_

_ Et mon cœur des mots de vie_

_ Alors au revoir pour cette fois_

_ Mais je te reverrai_

_ D'une façon ou d'une autre_

_ Quand ce sera mon tour_

_ De rejoindre l'autre côté_

_ Je te serrerai encore_

_ Et fondrai devant ton sourire_

_ Maintenant tout ce que j'ai_

_ Ce sont ceux qui m'accompagnent_

_ Et tu m'as appris à ne pas tenir pour sûr_

_ Le temps que nous avons_

_ À montrer que nous tenons à eux_

_ Parler à leurs esprits_

_ Parler à leur cœur_

_ Pendant qu'ils sont là_

_ Et leur dire je t'aime_

_ Si tu t'envoles ce soir_

_ Je veux te dire que je t'aime_

_ J'espère que tu peux m'entendre_

_ Sentir que je suis la_

_ Si tu t'envoles ce soir_

_ Te dire que je suis désolé_

_ De tout ce que je ne t'ai pas dit_

_ Lorsque nous étions ensemble _»

Une voix d'ange…

Un ange qui emportait les âmes.

Zento et Freedom sursautèrent l'un après l'autre, comme au sortir d'un rêve étrange et doux.

Sur le lit, Rinjû ne respirait plus. Sa main serrait celle de Freedom, et un sourire infiniment serein illuminait son visage.

Freedom frémit, serra la main froide dans les siennes et l'embrassa.

« Au revoir, mon amour… » Murmura-t-il.

Zento passa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami :

« Ça ira, Yui ? »

Freedom inspira un grand coup et opina du chef.

« Ouais ! Finit-il par dire d'une voix à peine tremblante. Ouais, ça ira. »

Il lâcha la main froide et laissa Zento recouvrir Rinjû d'un drap sale en murmurant :

« Bon vent, vieux frère. »

Freedom se tourna lentement pour regarder Nezumi. Ce dernier était mal à l'aise, le regard fuyant, bras croisés.

« Comment tu as fait ça ?

-J'en sais rien. »

Freedom est un petit sourire :

« Merci.

-De rien, marmonna l'adolescent.

-C'est toi qu'on appelle Nezumi ?

-Ouais, répondit le garçon sur le même ton.

-J'ai un service à te demander. »

Il y eut un silence. Nezumi regarda enfin Freedom et finit par demander un peu plus fort :

« Qui es-tu ?

-On appelle Freedom. Pour le reste, disons que j'adorerais réduire N°6 en cendres et que l'inverse est aussi vrai. »

Nezumi eut un sourire.

« Ça situe. Et ça nous fait un point et un ennemi commun.

-Parfait. »

Freedom se leva lentement et fit quelques pas vers le garçon :

« Tu vois, cet homme, là, partageait ma vie depuis toujours et ce combat, c'était aussi le sien. Il y a quelques jours, un connard nous a vendu à N°6, et le résultat, tu l'as sur ce lit et là, dit-il en montrant le bandage qui entourait son crâne, et il y a d'autres gens qui ont plus ou moins morflé. »

Nezumi hocha la tête.

« Ce connard, continua Freedom, tu le connais. Il te saute depuis un moment… Il s'appelle Uragiri. »

Nezumi eut une grimace de dégoût visible et Freedom un sourire :

« Je crois que tu vois qui je parle.

-Plutôt, ouais… » Grogna Nezumi.

Ce type payait bien, mais jugeait que ça lui donnait tous les droits… Nezumi le détestait, mais Buta l'avait à la bonne et ne lui laissait pas le choix.

« Uragiri œuvre à me perdre depuis que je l'ai viré… Il est très violent et trop d'innocents ont payé ses conneries. Dieu sait que je ne suis pas le dernier à sortir mon flingue, mais pas contre des gens qui n'ont rien à voir avec nos histoires. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux la peau de ce porc… Mais monter une attaque en règle contre lui, c'est juste risquer une fusillade générale avec la demi-douzaine de types qu'il paye pour protéger ses miches et ça, je ne veux pas. Et le seul moment où ses gars ne lui collent pas au cul, c'est quand lui colle au tien.

-Je vois… Et tu veux quoi de moi, au juste ?

-Que tu préviennes de votre prochain rendez-vous, histoire qu'on s'y pointe à ta place le cueillir discrétos.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Freedom est un sourire.

« Fais ça pour moi et je te jure que plus personne ne te touchera sans ton consentement. »

Il y eut un long silence. Zento regardait Nezumi et Freedom qui eux se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

Nezumi s'était redressé et n'avait plus rien du petit ado mal à l'aise qu'il avait ramené. Son visage était grave et ses yeux gris incroyablement sérieux.

« OK. » Dit-il enfin.

Il se gratta la tête :

« Dans les faits, ça va être chaud parce qu'il me prévient à la dernière minute, enfin quelques heures avant…

- Je peux laisser des gens autour de toi que tu pourras avertir.

-Ouais… Il vient à peu près toutes les semaines, là ça nous mène à dans deux ou trois jours. Il laisse ses molosses dans le hall et me rejoint dans une chambre, jamais la même, je crois qu'il leur fait croire qu'il se tape des filles… En tout cas, lui et Buta m'ont assez dit de la fermer… Comment tu as su qu'il me baisait, d'ailleurs ?

-Son ancien giton n'a pas vraiment aimé qu'il le jette pour toi. Et trouver un ado aux yeux gris chez Buta, ça a été un jeu d'enfant.

-Je vois… Soupira Nezumi avec un sourire.

-Ça se voit tout de suite que t'es pas d'ici. Tu sors d'où ?

-De loin, ça fait un moment.

-T'es un peu jeune pour dire un truc comme ça. Comment t'es arrivé ici ?

-Hmm… Disons que notre ennemi commun ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

Freedom hocha la tête, comprenant que ce garçon aussi beau qu'étrange n'en dirait pas plus.

La suite se mit en place rapidement et un peu plus tard, Nezumi repartait escorté de deux complices chargés de sa sécurité, mais surtout, il n'était pas dupe, de le surveiller pour être sûrs qu'il ne les trahisse pas.

Il repassa au bordel avertir qu'il reprenait le boulot le lendemain et rentra chez lui. Buta jugea sage de ne pas poser de questions.

Nezumi savait que Freedom avait déjà des agents dans le bordel. Il savait aussi qu'un ou deux mecs l'avaient suivi jusque chez lui, il ne fit semblant de rien. Si Freedom pouvait vraiment le sortir de sa fange, il fallait mieux ne pas faire le moindre faux pas.

Deux jours plus tard, un matin, Buta lui fit savoir qu'Uragiri venait dans l'après-midi. Nezumi en informa aussitôt qui de droit et continua comme si de rien n'était.

Il fut admiratif du sans-faute des hommes de Freedom. Tout avait été calculé : les trois hommes qui attendaient dans la chambre où lui n'était plus, arrivés tranquillement les uns après les autres en toute discrétion, la dizaine d'autres qui se mirent à faire un boucan invraisemblable dans la rue, pour attirer l'attention des sept gardes du corps qui sortirent voir, ce qui permit aux résistants de leur passer incognito dans le dos avec leur patron inconscient caché dans un tapis roulé, et Nezumi, pour sa part, quitta tranquillement le bordel par la porte arrière, rejoignant Zento et Misa qui l'attendaient dans une ruelle.

Ils filèrent au bunker.

Freedom fumait dehors avec quelques autres. Il allait mieux. Il agita la main en les voyant approcher :

« Vous voilà, ça a été ?

-Comme sur des roulettes ! Répondit Zento. Le colis est arrivé ?

-Ouais, ouais, on est en train de l'installer… On va bien s'occuper de lui. »

Nezumi pensa que la douceur avec laquelle Freedom avait dit ça était proprement flippante. Le borgne lui sourit ensuite, gentil :

« Merci beaucoup, Nezumi.

-De rien. Il me manquera pas. »

Freedom rigola. Ce gamin lui plaisait bien.

« Bon ! Reprit le résistant. Chose promise, chose due. Zento, conduis-le à L'Arc-en-Ciel. Je pense que le Vieux appréciera à sa juste valeur un jeune chanteur aussi doué. »

Zento hocha la tête.

« Bonne idée. »

Freedom tendit la main à Nezumi en lui disant :

« Au plaisir. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-C'est noté. Merci, répondit le garçon en la lui serrant.

-Tu as quel âge, au fait ?

-14 ans. »

Freedom, Zento et les autres sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble.

« Et ben… C'est rien de dire que tu fais plus… »

Zento et Misa conduisirent Nezumi dans un coin incroyablement calme pour Bloc Ouest. Le garçon réalisa que ce n'était pas très loin de chez lui, mais dans une zone qu'il n'avait pas encore explorée.

Les rues étaient relativement tranquilles, il flottait dans l'air une certaine sérénité.

Ils entrèrent dans un espèce de grand bar… Cabaret… ? Nezumi se posa la question. Une salle immense, une grande scène sur laquelle une jeune fille jouait du violon. Il suivit Zento qu'un immense gaillard taillé comme une armoire normande interpella de derrière le comptoir :

« Putain, Zento !… T'es vivant, mon gars ?

-Salut, le Vieux ! Répondit Zento en le laissant lui serrer énergiquement la main. Comme tu vois !

-J'ai entendu que vous aviez subi une attaque et que Freedom et Rinjû s'étaient fait prendre… ?

-Ouais, ouais ouais… Je peux pas trop t'en parler… Freedom va bien.

-Et Rinjû ? »

Zento dénia du chef. Le Vieux grimaça :

« … Merde… »

Il serra la main de Zento dans les siennes :

« Tu dis à Freedom qu'il hésite pas, hein ? Je suis là !

-OK. Mais t'en fais pas, il s'en relèvera. Bon, sinon, reprit Zento en attrapant le bras de Nezumi pour le tirer devant lui, il voulait te confier ce garçon. »

Nezumi eut un sourire crispé devant cet immense bonhomme qui le regarda, intrigué. Zento ajouta :

« Il a une voix extraordinaire.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais, vraiment ! »

Nezumi avait très envie de disparaître dans un trou, en bon rat qu'il était.

Sur scène, la jeune fille avait fini de jouer, elle s'inclina sous les applaudissements des clients et fila dans les coulisses.

Le Vieux déclara :

« Ben puisque Muzai a fini, si tu nous faisais écouter ça ? »

Nezumi le regarda, surpris, puis hocha la tête :

« D'accord. »

Zento lui tapota l'épaule :

« Un truc plus joyeux que l'autre fois, s'il te plaît.

-Pas de souci. »

Nezumi grimpa sur la scène et regarda la salle. Il y avait un peu de monde, mais il n'avait jamais eu le souci quand il s'agissait de chanter en public. Il inspira un grand coup :

« _Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait_

_ Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais ne pas avoir faites_

_ Mais je continue d'apprendre_

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ces choses_

_ Et donc que je dois dire avant de partir_

_ Que je veux juste que tu saches_

_ Je me suis trouvé une raison_

_ Te changer ce que j'étais_

_ Une raison de repartir à zéro_

_ Et cette raison c'est toi_

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé_

_ C'est quelque chose avec laquelle je dois vivre chaque jour_

_ Et toute la peine que je t'ai apportée_

_ J'espère que je pourrais toute l'effacer_

_ Et être celui qui saisira toutes tes larmes_

_ C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu entendes_

_ Je me suis trouvé une raison_

_ De changer ce que j'étais_

_ Une raison de repartir à zéro_

_ Et cette raison c'est toi_

_ Et cette raison c'est toi_

_ Et cette raison c'est toi_

_ Et cette raison c'est toi_

_ Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait_

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire tout ça_

_ et donc je dois te dire avant de partir_

_ Que je veux juste que tu saches_

_ Je me suis trouvé une raison_

_ De changer ce que j'étais_

_ Une raison de repartir à zéro_

_ Et cette raison c'est toi_

_ J'ai trouvé une raison de montrer_

_ Une face de moi que tu ne connais pas_

_ Une raison pour tout ce que je fais_

_ Et cette raison c'est toi _»

Un long silence suivit sa chanson. Les gens mirent quelques secondes à réagir et à applaudir, pas outrageusement, mais sincèrement, touchés. Nezumi s'inclina avec un sourire, sauta de la scène d'un bond et retourna au comptoir.

Zento, Misa et le Vieux le regardaient, ce dernier vraiment impressionné. Il lui tendit la main :

« Bienvenue à L'Arc-en-Ciel, gamin. »

Nezumi sourit pour de vrai pour la première fois depuis très longtemps en la serrant :

« Merci. »

* * *

><p>« Yui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »<p>

La voix d'Adrian, dans son dos, le fit sursauter. La cigarette avait fini de se consumer. La nuit tombait. Il se retourna avec un sourire vers son compagnon, qui le regardait, vaguement inquiet.

« Tu vas prendre froid, poussin… Ça va ? »

Yui opina du chef et vint en silence se blottir contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son torse puissant. Adrian sourit et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Bonsoir, Yui.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Adrian. »

Les deux hommes vivaient dans le grand appartement du soldat, où Adrian avait invité Yui sans arrière-pensée le soir de la chute du Mur, désireux d'un peu d'intimité. Yui avait suivi sans arrière-pensée non plus. Si Adrian en pinçait déjà sérieusement pour le beau borgne, Yui pour sa part était plus enclin à recevoir de la tendresse et passer un bon moment.

Et cette nuit avait été un très bon moment.

Peu de gens étaient conscients de l'importance de leur improbable relation dans la réconciliation des deux quartiers. En apprenant à se connaître et se comprendre, le colonel de N°6 et le leader de la résistance de Bloc Ouest avaient sans trop le faire exprès contribué à rapprocher les deux communautés. Après tout, s'étaient dit beaucoup de gens, si ces deux-là s'entendent, c'est bien que c'est possible. Les personnes hurlant à la trahison avaient finalement été bien peu nombreuses.

La soirée passa paisiblement. Ils dînèrent, puis Yui se posa devant les infos pendant qu'Adrian allait prendre un bain.

Entre autres nouvelles, les lois sur la santé, l'extension de la centrale géothermique, la présentatrice annonça les festivités prévues pour les trois ans d'Utopia, le 20 mai.

Déjà trois ans… Songea Yui.

Il repartit dans ses souvenirs, rêveur.

* * *

><p>Freedom regarda autour de lui avec un soupir. À côté de lui, Zento soupira, accablé.<p>

« Et ben, ils n'y ont pas été de main morte, cette fois… » Soupira le borgne.

Bloc Ouest était un champ de ruines.

Freedom secoua la tête.

« Ouais, bon allez ! On se bouge ! »

Il mettait le nez dehors pour la première fois depuis des mois, pour découvrir son quartier ainsi. Maudite N°6…

Le soir tomba sur de mauvaises nouvelles, la chute de nombreux décombres et cadavres dans la rivière avait rendu l'eau trop sale pour être bue, sauf à sa source difficilement accessible… Les réserves étaient ridicules, les blessés innombrables, et combien de gens étaient ensevelis sous les décombres…

Il regarda le haut mur avec rage… Le lendemain, la ville fêterait son jubilé sur leurs tombes…

-La nuit fut rude dans les ruines, au milieu des cris, des pleurs, du désespoir… Tout à reconstruire, encore.

Freedom put dormir quelques heures. La matinée commença dans la même ambiance morbide... Lorsque soudain, un grondement sourd s'éleva de l'est, un bruit qui devint vite assourdissant. Freedom n'eut que le temps de penser : une nouvelle attaque ?, que, de la bute où il grimpa à toute allure avec Zento, il vit l'inimaginable se produire.

Le Mur était en train de s'écrouler.

« C'est pas… Possible… ?… » Bredouilla Zento.

Ils se regardèrent, effarés.

Un gigantesque nuage de poussière s'envola dans le vent, évitant par miracle Bloc Ouest. Un long silence suivit, puis Freedom se reprit et regarda ses hommes :

« Ren ! Tsuzuki ! Misa !… Allez voir ce qui s'est passé, et soyez prudents ! »

Les trois susnommés hochèrent la tête et filèrent.

Freedom et les siens continuaient d'essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, lorsqu'un peu plus tard, un cri joyeux avait retenti :

« Eh, Freedom ! »

Le borgne avait regardé avec surprise l'adolescent radieux qui lui faisait signe du haut d'un tas de gravats.

« Nezumi ? »

Freedom sourit. Nezumi commença à descendre, mais, trop pressé, il dérapa et s'étala sur le sol, aux pieds du grand blond. Les résistants éclatèrent de rire alors que le garçon se relevait en riant aussi :

« Oups ! Je dois être plus fatigué que je pensais !

-Ça va ? Rigola Freedom.

-Ouais, ouais ! Tout le monde va bien ?

-Le bunker n'a pas eu une éraflure… Ceux qui n'y étaient pas, par contre… »

Nezumi grimaça. Puis il hocha la tête. Freedom reprit :

« On pensait plus te revoir, on nous a dit que tu avais été pris dans la rafle pour le Centre Pénitentiaire ?

-Euh, ouais, ouais… »

-Un silence stupéfait suivit.

« Tu en es… sorti… ?

-Ben, il doit finir de cramer, là. »

La stupéfaction des résistants monta d'un cran :

« Pardon ?

-Ouais, j'avais une bombe dans la poche, j'ai pas résisté…

-C'est une blague ? Bredouilla Freedom.

-Euh, à moitié ! Reconnut Nezumi. C'est une très longue histoire très compliquée, disons pour faire vite qu'on s'est laissé prendre dans la rafle pour s'introduire dans le Centre et qu'on a vraiment eu super chaud aux miches et une veine de dingue… Mais j'avais vraiment une bombe dans la poche et ouais, il a bien cramé !

-Le "on", c'est toi et l'albinos que tu avais recueilli ? »

Nezumi hocha la tête à nouveau, pas surpris que Freedom soit au courant de ça.

« Shion n'est pas vraiment un albinos, sinon oui, on n'y était tous les deux. Là, il est parti voir ce qui restait et le connaissant, il doit déjà est en train d'organiser la reconstruction de N°6 et Bloc Ouest.

-N°6 _et_ Bloc Ouest ?

-N°6 _et_ Bloc Ouest. Pour lui, tous humains, tous égaux, tous à sauver, et deux villes à reconstruire. »

Freedom haussa son sourcil, dubitatif.

« Il a de l'espoir, ton pote, de croire qu'il va réussir un truc pareil !

-C'est un fou, ouais ! » Intervint Zento.

Nezumi sourit en les laissant rire et répondit :

« Ouais, justement, assez fou pour réussir.

-Réunifier N°6 et Bloc Ouest, Nezumi, c'est impossible et tu le sais, reprit plus sérieusement Freedom en montrant les ruines autour d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui peut sortir de ça ?

-Ça, moi j'en sais rien. On est vivant, non ? C'est une bonne base pour commencer.

-Commencer quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, autre chose. Faut lui demander à lui…

-… Comment construire un truc impossible ?

-Ouais. Et peut-être simplement en essayant. »

Nezumi sourit et ajouta :

« _Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait._

-Mark Twain, soupira Freedom.

-Exact, opina Nezumi.

-Je croyais que N°6 était en ennemi.

-N°6 n'existe plus.

-Tu crois vraiment que la chute du Mur va suffire pour que ces connards nous accueillent à bras ouverts ? »

Nezumi ne peut répondre, car Tsuzuki, qui revenait, les interpella :

« Hé !… Vous devinerez jamais ce qui se passe !

-Moi, je sais, mais vas-y, explique-leur ! » Lui répondit Nezumi, amusé.

Tous le regardèrent rigoler doucement, puis Tsuzuki commença :

« Vous vous souvenez, ces histoires de morts bizarres, là, dont on avait eu vent ?

-Ouais ? Le relança Freedom.

-Alors, on sait ce que c'était, ça y est. Des espèces d'abeilles parasites qui pondaient dans leurs hôtes, et le petit tuait la personne en sortant. Alors la bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'espèce de tempête qui a fait péter le Mur les a embarquées, enfin avant ça, il y a eu un éveil en masse ce matin qui a tué les trois quarts de la ville… Et la tempête en question a fait des putains de dégâts chez eux, on se croirait presque chez nous !… Plus d'électricité, la centrale hydraulique HS, bref, c'est la vraie merde aussi. Mais c'est pas encore ça le plus dingue…

-Ah,… Lâcha Freedom. Il y a plus dingue que ça ?

-Ouais !… Il y a un albinos avec un bébé dans les bras qui a pris les choses en main et qui l'air bien décidé à reconstruire en réunifiant tout… »

Nezumi éclata de rire.

« … Ça m'a l'air d'un sacré fêlé, ajouta Tsuzuki.

-Ouais… Soupira Nezumi. Assez fêlé pour réussir. »

* * *

><p>« Et ben poussin ? T'es rudement rêveur, ce soir… »<p>

La voix d'Adrian fit sursauter Yui. Il se tourna pour regarder son compagnon, encore humide et torse nu, une serviette autour du cou, et l'air un peu inquiet.

« Ça va ?

-Oui, oui… Et moi, Adrian…

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de Shion lorsque tu l'as rencontré ?

-Que mine de rien, il en imposait sacrément. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tout à coup ? »

Yui haussa les épaules.

« Et toi ? Demanda Adrian.

-Ouais, un peu pareil, que ce gosse avait ce qu'il fallait dans le bide pour réussir l'impossible… Nezumi avait raison, en fait.

-Raison ?

-Ouais. Shion ne savait pas que c'était impossible de réunifier la ville. C'est pour ça qu'il a réussi à le faire. »

* * *

><p>Nezumi soupira :<p>

« … Enfin, voilà en gros, quoi. J'ai dû oublier des trucs, je te raconterai quand ça me reviendra… »

Ils étaient toujours sur leur lit, Shion blotti contre le flanc de Nezumi qui n'avait pas cessé de caresser sa tête. Il faisait nuit noire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu le temps passer. Il y eut un silence, puis Shion souffla pensivement :

« Tu parles d'une histoire…

-Oui, j'avoue… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Concernant ta première promesse, il n'y a pas de souci, si je puis dire. Il faudra que je t'explique en détail, mais les travaux de dépollution et de sauvetages des espèces sont une priorité mondiale, et les six villes se sont réparties boulots : N°1 gère une partie des animaux avec N°2, mais eux c'est plus pour faire joli sur les traités, N°3 et N°4 ont pris en main tout ce qui est végétal et nous, on a pour mission d'essayer de faire ce qu'on peut avec le milieu marin, avec N°5. Dans les faits, on assure tous aussi un peu sur les animaux pour pallier la mollesse de N°2. Donc, niveau écologie, ça tourne et tu me connais, je vais pas lâcher l'affaire. Pour ce qui est de ta deuxième promesse… Tu es sûr que ce type est vivant ?

-Je vois mal Elyurias se tromper… »

Shion se redressa en grimaçant :

« Ouais, ça, effectivement. »

Il réfléchit un moment, puis reprit :

« Le Centre Pénitentiaire avait pas mal d'évacuations souterraines de secours… S'il était bien à l'abri dans un autre labo, il a pu s'enfuir par là avant que ça s'écroule…

-Ça se tient, opina Nezumi en se redressant à son tour.

-Ça va être dur de faire des recherches là-dessus sans éveiller l'attention… Il a pu bénéficier de l'aide de certains membres de l'ancienne élite au moment de la réunification… Ça a été le bazar un moment…

-Oui, c'est dommage qu'on ait pas pu régler la question tout de suite… »

Nezumi vint s'asseoir entre les jambes de Shion et se laissa couler dans ses bras. Shion le serra tendrement contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur son épaule :

« Je vais chercher de mon côté…

-Ouais, je vais faire ce que je peux du mien…

-Tu crois qu'ils pourraient essayer de recommencer ? »

Nezumi grimaça :

« Ça, ouais, c'est bien ce que je crains… Dans mes souvenirs, il était quand même bien malade, ce type. Ça me fait bien suer, si j'avais su tout ça y a quatre ans, j'aurais pu tout régler directement.

-Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, mon cœur. »

Shion embrassa son cou.

« Bon, reprit-il. Affaire à suivre, c'est noté.

-Ouais, on va pas régler ça ce soir… Soupira encore Nezumi.

-Je voulais te parler d'autre chose… Reprit Shion d'un ton un peu gêné.

-Oui, mon ange. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le relança gentiment Nezumi.

-En fait, euh… Je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça… Euh…

-Prends tout ton temps ? »

Shion hocha la tête et réfléchit un instant. Puis, il reprit :

« Bon, en fait c'est peut-être encore plus simple de tout reprendre depuis le début.

-Le Big-Bang ? »

Shion éclata de rire.

« T'es trop con ! hoqueta-t-il.

-J'aime pas quand tu as un ton si grave, répondit Nezumi en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu es gentil… Soupira Shion en le câlinant. Et tu as raison, ce n'est pas si grave.

-Alors dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Shion commença posément :

« Un peu après ton départ, il y a trois ans, j'ai passé un bilan médical complet. Ma mère s'inquiétait de ma métamorphose, et puis j'avais envie de savoir aussi ce qui m'était arrivé… Alors, ils n'ont vraiment tout prélevé et analysé… Le problème, c'est qu'avec la destruction de Mother, toutes les données médicales de N°6 aussi ont disparu. Donc, ils ont bien trouvé deux ou trois trucs pas dans les normes, mais plus moyen de savoir si j'étais comme ça ou si je le suis devenu.

- Hm, hm ?

-Il y a une chose par contre qu'ils ont pointée et qui n'a pas pu être réglée… J'ai un dérèglement hormonal au niveau sexuel. »

Nezumi fronça un sourcil et tourna la tête pour le regarder.

« C'est un peu compliqué et je ne vais pas t'embêter avec des histoires d'hormones et de taux. Pour faire simple, ce qui me manque, c'est la pulsion. »

Il caressa la tête de Nezumi qui le regardait toujours, dubitatif.

« Je ne suis ni impuissant, ni frigide, tu le sais. Et j'aime faire l'amour avec toi, vraiment. En fait le truc, c'est juste que je ne vais pas avoir naturellement le déclic pour me jeter sur toi…

-Si j'ai suivi, si je veux faire l'amour, il faut que je te signale ?

-Euh,… Ouais.

-Et ça ne se soigne pas ?

-J'ai rappelé le médecin qui me suivait tout à l'heure. Selon lui, la seule chose à faire… C'est de pratiquer. »

Nezumi sourit, coquin. Shion continua :

« … Parce que la seule chose à espérer, c'est en quelque sorte, l'appétit me vienne en mangeant… »

Le sourire de Nezumi s'élargit, franchement gourmand :

« Ah ben si le docteur le dit… »

Shion se retrouva à deux secondes plus tard allongé sous un Nezumi qui l'embrassait avec force, bloquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et frottant sa cuisse entre les siennes. Puis il se mit à embrasser sa gorge et Shion rigola, essoufflé :

« Arrête, t'es dingue…

-Ah non, ah non, faut faire comme le docteur il a dit hein ! »

Shion éclata de rire.

« S'ion ?… Zumi ?… »

Nezumi lâcha Shion et s'écarta vivement de lui. À la porte de la chambre, Haru les regardait, ensommeillé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Oh, rien, je le soigne… »

Shion, qui se calmait à peine, repartit dans un fou rire. Nezumi se leva innocemment pour venir s'accroupir devant le petit garçon :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, mon poussin

-J'ai faim !

-Mmh, moi aussi… »

Il se releva et jeta un œil vers le lit :

« Bon ben, on continuera le traitement plus tard… »

Shion pouffa et se leva pour les rejoindre. Ils descendirent pour dîner. Il était un peu tard.

Shion cuisinait et Nezumi et Haru mettaient la table lorsque le téléphone sonna. Nezumi alla décrocher :

« Oui, allô ?

-Oh ! Aki, c'est vous ? »

Nezumi fronça un sourcil. Il connaissait cette voix d'homme très sympathique, mais d'où ?

« ...Oui ? Tenta-t-il prudemment.

- Satoru Tomodachi ! Vous vous souvenez ? Nous nous étions vus à l'hôpital ! Lui rappela son interlocuteur.

-Ah oui, ça y est, je vous remets. Vous allez bien ? Demanda Nezumi, aimable.

-Tout à fait ! Vous avez l'air mieux aussi ?

-Ça va, oui. Vous vouliez parler à Shion ?

-Oh, vous ou lui, c'est égal…

-Ah ?

-… Ma femme et moi organisons une petite soirée, samedi soir, et nous serions ravis que vous soyez des nôtres, si vous êtes disponibles, bien sûr ?

-Euh… Ben j'en sais rien… Je vous demande un instant, je vais voir avec Shion… »

Satoru entendit Nezumi gagner la cuisine :

« Shion ?

-Oui, mon cœur ?

-C'est Satoru Tomodachi, il nous invite samedi soir, on est dispo ?

-Euh… J'ai une réunion l'après-midi, mais sinon, le soir, normalement, oui. Pas de problème.

-D'accord. »

Nezumi reprit le combiné :

« Ça a l'air bon, Satoru…

-Parfait !… Venez quand vous voudrez à partir de 19h et surtout n'emmenez rien, vous nous vexeriez !

-D'accord ! Rigola Nezumi.

-Je ne vous dérange pas plus, navré d'avoir appelé si tard.

-Pas de souci. À samedi, donc.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. Au revoir.

-Vous aussi ! »

Satoru Tomodachi raccrocha, content, et rejoignit son épouse sur leur canapé. Misato lui dit, amusée :

« C'était le garçon que tu avais rencontré à l'hôpital ?

-Oui, et j'avais vu juste. C'est bien le compagnon de Shion ! Enfin, à part si tu peux m'expliquer autrement qu'il décroche comme s'il était chez lui à presque 21h et que Shion l'appelle "mon cœur", bien sûr. »

Ils rirent tous les deux. Misato se blottit contre lui et soupira :

« Arisu va être bien déçue…

-Que veux-tu, ma chérie… Nous l'avons assez prévenue, et Shion aussi. »

* * *

><p>« Sérieux ? Ils te veulent comme serveur au Paddy's ? »<p>

Nezumi posa la vaisselle sale dans l'évier :

« Je dois y repasser voir ça demain. Tu serais d'accord ?

-Bien sûr ! Ce serait super !… Enfin, ça te plairait ?

-Oui, ça peut. L'endroit me va bien et puis serveur, je sais faire. »

Shion mit le thé à infuser. Nezumi continua en croisant les bras, s'appuyant dos à l'évier :

« J'aime vraiment bien le Paddy's… Ils ont l'air sympa, en plus. Ça devrait le faire, et puis un mi-temps, c'est bien pour atterrir. En plus, bosser entre 11h et 14h, ça ne posera pas de problème avec Haru… Ça, c'est bien aussi, surtout qu'avec l'arrivée de ta sœur, ta mère va avoir autre chose à faire qu'à le garder. »

Shion hocha la tête :

« Tu penses à tout, joli rat.

-C'est ça le talent, ma petite fleur. Faudra juste s'organiser pour les samedis où je bosserai, si ça se confirme.

-Ouais, on verra. »

Shion vint poser ses mains sur les hanches de Nezumi et lui fit un petit bisou :

« Commence par te faire embaucher.

-Yep. »

Nezumi croisa ses mains dans le dos de Shion :

« Mon ange ? Roucoula-t-il en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-Oui ? Répondit Shion, intrigué.

-J'envisage très sérieusement la possibilité, avec ton accord bien sûr, d'avoir des rapports sexuels fougueux avec toi dans un avenir assez proche ? »

Shion rit doucement et l'embrassa encore :

« Hmm, ça me paraît correspondre à mon planning de la soirée.

-Parfait !

-Que dirais-tu de nous y mettre après un petit thé devant la télé ?

-Ça me paraît plus qu'envisageable. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Nezumi reprit :

« Ça te convient, que je signale mon désir comme ça ?

-C'est un peu alambiqué, mais ça me va mieux que : "Shion, j'ai super envie de te refaire le cul."

-C'est ce que je me suis dit… »

Après un épisode de série policière assez prenant, les deux jeunes gens montèrent à l'étage. Ils se glissèrent dans la salle de bains et commencèrent les hostilités sous l'eau chaude, Nezumi prétendant éhontément qu'il avait mal à l'épaule et ne pouvait pas se laver le dos… Shion se fit un devoir d'y remédier :

« Tu veux que je te lave en profondeur ?

-Oh oui très profond… »

Shion le plaqua dos au mur et frotta son sexe contre le sien. Nezumi gémit :

« T'es plutôt entreprenant quand tu démarres…

-Avec toi comme starter, qui ne le serait pas ? » Répondit Shion avant de l'embrasser et de le soulever.

Nezumi, un peu surpris, passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'empala sur lui sans attendre. Shion agrippa fermement ses fesses pour le soutenir et se mit en mouvement en lui. Nezumi passa ses bras autour de ses épaules en se mettant à gémir. Shion, pour tout novice qu'il était encore, savait définitivement y faire…

Shion reprenait son souffle, à genoux sur le carrelage, comme Nezumi le sien, assis face à lui contre le mur.

« Fatigué, mon ange ?

-Tu fais ton poids, mon chéri. »

Nezumi rigola :

« Et je le vaux ?

-Oui, répondit Shion en riant aussi, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! »

Nezumi se fit un plaisir de combler Shion à son tour dès qu'ils furent dans leur lit. Shion se donna totalement, comme à chaque fois.

Puis ils restèrent, Nezumi couché sur le dos et Shion blotti contre son flanc, comme en fin d'après-midi.

« J'adorerais que le temps s'arrête… Murmura Nezumi.

-Moi pas, on se ferait vite chier dans ce lit…

-Ton pragmatisme est assez flippant des fois.

-J'aime mes nuits dans tes bras d'autant plus que je n'y suis pas le jour… »

Nezumi sourit.

« Ensemble jusqu'en enfer…

-Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Plus d'adieux… Soupira encore Nezumi.

-Plus jamais… Toute une vie avec toi pour mourir dans tes bras, comme tu disais dans ta lettre, et pas avant nos 116 ans. »

Nezumi lui jeta un œil dubitatif :

« 116 ans ?

-Ben oui, répondit Shion. C'est bien toi qui me l'as dit, non, que 16 ans c'était cent ans trop tôt pour mourir ? »

Nezumi fronça un sourcil sceptique puis rigola en se souvenant de ça…

« Hé, mais c'est pourtant vrai… Tu t'en rappelles ?… »

… De cette phrase un peu absurde qui lui avait crié, lorsque Shion hurlait de douleur dans sa lutte contre la veille parasite…

… _Tu as 16 ans ! C'est cent ans trop tôt pour mourir !…_

Shion reprit doucement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Hmm... Mourir à 116 ans… Ça fait une bonne vie… 104 ans à te connaître, 97 à vivre près de toi… Ouais, OK, ça me va. Et donc, on meurt ensemble.

-Moi aussi, c'est avec toi que je veux vivre et dans tes bras que je veux mourir.

-D'accord. Dans un joli champ de fleurs.

-Vendu. À 116 ans dans un champ de fleurs.

-C'est noté. »

* * *

><p>Epona Bell regardait son nouveau serveur avec intérêt. Décidément, ce jeune homme était énergique et impressionnant. Pour un premier samedi, il gérait plutôt bien.<p>

Il était revenu le mardi matin et il avait été convenu qu'il attaque directement et soit d'essai toute la semaine. Il était débrouillard, travailleur, et aussi aimable que cynique selon les clients. La plupart l'adoraient déjà, et même ses souris avaient été très vite adoptées.

Il s'entendait très bien avec Manon, la serveuse, Keisuke, le cuistot, Jeff, son époux et elle-même.

Il n'était pas prévu qu'il travaille ce samedi, mais s'était proposé spontanément lorsqu'il avait appris, le jeudi, que Manon avait un souci (sa mère était malade et devait passer des examens). Du coup, il faisait 10h-18h et là, il assurait plutôt au milieu de la foule de clients du midi. En ce beau jour de printemps, beaucoup de gens se promenaient en ville et étaient venus manger ici. À tel point que Nezumi peinait à garder libre la table que Shion avait réservée, désireux de manger là avant sa réunion.

Heureusement, Shion arriva avant que les râleries de certains ne l'énervent trop. Nezumi venait de poser un lourd plateau de vaisselle sale sur le comptoir lorsque la voix d'Haru l'interpella de l'entrée :

« Zumi Zumi on est là ! »

Jeff lui fit un petit signe de tête et Nezumi sourit et s'accroupit, bras tendus, pour recevoir le petit garçon qui arrivait en courant et en riant vers lui.

« Coucou, mon poussin. »

Shion le rejoignit plus lentement, souriant, paisible :

« Et bé, il y a du monde… »

Nezumi se redressa, tout sourire :

« Ouais, on chôme pas ! »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit mine de remarquer la brusque baisse des conversations autour d'eux.

« Je t'ai gardé ta table… Vous vous installez ? Dit Nezumi en lui rendant Haru. J'ai trois repas à servir et je suis tout à vous. »

Shion opina. Ils s'assirent tranquillement, Hamlet, Macbeth et Iago se mirent à trotter sur la table. Nezumi servit comme convenu les autres clients en faisant semblant de ne pas voir les regards sceptiques ou curieux qui le suivaient. Puis il rejoignit Shion et Haru et prit leurs commandes. Encre, qui squattait son épaule avec Cravate, en profita pour descendre sur la table.

« J'ai un truc pour toi, si t'as cinq minutes avant qu'on parte. » Dit Shion.

Nezumi hocha la tête. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, les choses s'étaient calmées et le serveur entendit donc son patron lui dire :

« Allez, prends-toi une pause, t'as bien bossé !

-Merci ! »

Nezumi vient donc s'asseoir sur la banquette, à côté de Shion, qui referma le livre qu'il disait. Haru dessinait sagement.

« Coucou, ma petite fleur.

-Coucou, mon joli rat. »

Ils se firent un petit bisou discret.

« Tu assures comme un chef, tu sais.

-Merci… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

-Ah oui… »

Shion sortit une toute petite boîte de son sac et lui tendit :

« Cadeau ! »

Nezumi fronça un sourcil, prit la boîte, l'ouvrit et en sortit un téléphone portable à écran tactile flambant neuf.

« Allons bon… Soupira le serveur en se grattant la tête.

-Il te plaît ? Ronronna Shion, tout sourire.

-Euh… Design sympa ? Tenta Nezumi en cherchant comment allumer la chose.

-Je t'ai mis le mode d'emploi avec.

-Ça sera pas du luxe…

-Oh, allez, c'est pas plus compliqué que des souris mécaniques…

-Ouais enfin ça fait trois ans j'ai laissé tomber tout ça… Ah, ça s'allume…

-Tu vois !

-En quel honneur tu m'offres ça ?

-Je me suis dit que si tu bossais vraiment, ça serait pas plus mal qu'on puisse se joindre directement si besoin…

-Hm, hm…

-Je t'ai enregistré mon numéro, celui de ma mère, de Jacques, de la crèche et de Yui. Je n'ai pas celui d'ici.

-D'accord. Tiens, il y a un stylet ?

-Oui, ça fait tablette aussi…

-Plutôt petit pour dessiner.

-Oui, plus pour prendre des notes, je suppose… »

Un groupe de clients entra et Nezumi soupira :

« Bon, j'y retourne…

-Bon courage, mon cœur, lui dit tendrement Shion.

-À toi aussi, mon ange, répondit Nezumi en se levant. Je devrais être à la maison vers 6h et 1/2.

-D'accord. Tu pourras prendre le temps de te changer avant la soirée.

-Ça sera bien. »

Nezumi se pencha pour faire un petit bisou à Shion :

« À ce soir, ma petite fleur.

-À ce soir, mon joli rat. »

Shion partit un peu plus tard et échangea un signe demain avec Nezumi en sortant, Haru dans les bras.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement pour eux. Haru fit une bonne sieste sur le canapé du bureau présidentiel pendant que Shion finissait de préparer sa réunion, qui se passa bien.

Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi, Shion fit prendre son bain à Haru, puis se prépara lui-même. Il s'aperçut en redescendant au rez-de-chaussée qu'il avait reçu un message de Nezumi :

« _Je vais être très en retard, mon ange, souci au boulot, rien de grave. Bref, allez-y sans moi et envoie-moi l'adresse, je vous rejoins là-bas dès que je peux. Je t'embrasse, à tout à l'heure. »_

Shion sourit et répondit immédiatement :

« _Les Tomodachi habitent 29 rue de l'avenir, à Chronos. Prends un taxi si tu veux, ne te gêne pas, je te l'offre. Je t'aime, mon joli rat. À tout à l'heure. »_

* * *

><p>Nezumi regardait les villas luxueuses de Chronos avec un petit sourire en coin. Revenir ici, invité par une grande famille, lui, le gamin de Bloc Ouest, ancien VC qui s'y était réfugié un soir de tempête avec quasi toute la police de la ville aux fesses… Quelle ironie… Et quelle douce revanche.<p>

Le taxi le laissa devant un grand portail. Il le paya et le remercia.

Il faisait nuit noire, il était près de 21h, mais il avait préféré repasser chez eux se doucher et se changer. Il avait nettoyé ses bottes, mit un jean noir propre, un pull gris léger à col en V sous une veste noire bien taillée, son étole bordeaux autour du cou, et Encre dedans.

Il regarda la longue allée, la grande villa tout au bout. La nuit était claire et calme, on entendait à peine le bruit de la fête. Les étoiles scintillaient doucement, si merveilleusement visibles dans cette ville débarrassée des voitures à essence depuis trois ans… Il sonna à l'interphone.

« Oui ? Répondit une voix féminine polie

-Bonsoir. Je suis Aki Kazemori.

-Un instant, je vous prie… Ah oui, M. Kazemori, soyez le bienvenu. Veuillez entrer, Monsieur et Madame vous attendent. »

Le portail s'ouvrit. Nezumi remonta l'allée tranquillement, le majordome l'attendait à l'entrée et le salua aimablement :

« Soyez le bienvenu, répéta-t-il. Je vais vous conduire au salon, souhaitez-vous que je vous débarrasse de votre veste ?

-Volontiers. »

Le majordome est un sourire fugace en le voyant prendre Encre dans sa main le temps d'enlever sa veste et son étole, puis les prit et le guida, à travers le grand hall, un escalier, quelques couloirs… Jusqu'à un immense salon plein de gens divers.

Le majordome le conduisit jusqu'aux maîtres de maison. Satoru l'accueillit très chaleureusement :

« Aki ! Soyez le bienvenu ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! »

Nezumi sourit en lui serrant la main :

« Bonsoir, Satoru. Désolé pour le retard.

-Pas de problème, Shion nous a prévenus. Je vous présente mon épouse, Misato. »

Nezumi lui sourit, gentil :

« Enchanté, Mme.

-Moi aussi ! Répondit-elle. J'avoue que j'étais très curieuse vous rencontrer. »

Il hocha la tête sans perdre son sourire et Encre couina sur son épaule.

« Oh tiens ? Dit Misato, la remarquant. Vous aussi ? »

Le sourire de Nezumi s'élargit. Elle ajouta :

« Soyez vigilant, nous avons un chat. Il est totalement inoffensif à mon avis, mais on ne sait jamais…

- Shion m'a dit, mais cette petite peste a absolument voulu venir quand même. »

Encre le regarda et râla.

« Si, petite peste, je maintiens. »

Haru arriva en trottant, suivi de Yui et Adrian.

« Zumi Zumi tu es là !

-Coucou, mon poussin. »

Il caressa sa tête et serra la main du grand borgne et du soldat.

« Ça va, Aki ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Oui, oui, et vous deux, quoi de neuf ?

-Rien de spécial… »

Leurs hôtes s'excusèrent et les laissèrent, appelés par d'autres invités. Nezumi échangea quelques banalités en cherchant Shion du regard. Il finit par le voir, un peu plus loin, qui lui tournait le dos. Il n'a pas dû me voir, pensa-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils en avisant la jeune fille qui parlait avec lui, beaucoup trop proche et souriante à son goût. Suivant son regard, Yui et Adrian échangèrent un sourire amusé.

« C'est qui, cette gonzesse ? Grogna Nezumi.

-Arisu, la fille de nos hôtes, répondit Adrian.

-Et accessoirement, la femme de la vie de Shion, ajouta Yui.

-Pardon ? Sursauta Nezumi.

-Oui, enfin, ça, c'est sa version à elle. » Ajouta le borgne avec un petit sourire.

Nezumi lança un regard quelque peu sombre vers la jeune fille qui ne l'avait pas remarqué et marmonna :

« OK, on va lui expliquer tout de suite. »

Il partit tranquillement, l'air de rien. Yui retint Haru qui allait le suivre :

« Laisse le faire, Haru. Je crois qu'on va se marrer. »

Arisu était ravie d'avoir pour elle seule un Shion d'aussi bonne humeur. Elle se demanda qui était le jeune homme qui approchait, l'air tout à fait tranquille. Elle sursauta cependant en voyant la suite.

Nezumi passa ses bras autour de la taille de Shion et se serra dans son dos pour lui glisser à l'oreille avec douceur et juste assez fort pour qu'Arisu l'entende bien :

« Bonsoir, mon amour. »

Shion sourit et tourna la tête :

« Bonsoir, toi. Et ben, tu te seras fait désirer. »

Nezumi sourit et en remit une couche :

« Oh oui, j'aime quand tu me désires… »

Shion rigola. Nezumi sourit aimablement à Arisu qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds, stupéfaite.

-Bonsoir, Mlle. Désolé d'avoir interrompu votre conversation…

-On parlait réformes agricoles… Arisu veut devenir ingénieur agronome. Arisu, je vous présente mon compagnon, Aki.

-Enchanté, Mlle, répondit Nezumi, l'air parfaitement gentil et aimable.

-Euh… Euh… De même… » Parvint péniblement à articuler Arisu.

Shion se tourna pour faire face à son amant :

« Rien de grave, à son travail, j'espère ?

-Non, rien de grave, mais du lourd par contre, j'en ai plein le dos… Et je meurs de faim.

-Je vais te montrer le buffet… Je vous dis à plus tard, Arisu ? »

Shion sourit aimablement à la jeune fille et s'éloigna paisiblement, sa main et celle de Nezumi entremêlées. Haru les rejoignit avec Yui et Adrian.

Ils allèrent tous au buffet se servir, puis s'installèrent tranquillement sur un long canapé d'angle, au calme. Yui était à moitié hilare de la petite mise en scène de Nezumi. Ce dernier passa un bras autour des épaules de Shion qui se cala tout contre lui.

« La tête qu'elle a faite était impayable ! Rigola Yui.

-Clair que ça valait son pesant de cacahuètes, approuva Adrian.

-Elle aura compris, cette fois… Soupira Shion.

-Ah ben là, on peut rien de plus pour elle… » Rit encore Yui.

Shion sourit en sentant la main de Nezumi dans ses cheveux.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'elle te court après, cette nana ? Demanda le serveur.

-Quelques mois qu'elle a osé se déclarer, sûrement beaucoup plus qu'elle se morfond toute seule dans son coin… Répondit Shion.

-Shion a dû l'éconduire une bonne dizaine de fois, ajouta Adrian.

-14, corrigea Shion. Il était temps que tu reviennes… Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pour Nezumi.

-Toujours prêt à te protéger des hordes de femelles qui en ont après ta vertu, mon ange, tu sais bien ! Répondit joyeusement ce dernier.

-Comme la jolie prostituée de Bloc Ouest ?

-Exactement ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux à ce souvenir.

« Bon et sinon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ton boulot, alors ?

-Il s'est passé qu'on a attendu tout l'aprèm une grosse livraison qui est finalement arrivée à 17h57 et que vu la masse de trucs, j'ai proposé à Jeff de lui filer un coup de main pour décharger et ranger. Et croyez-moi ou pas, mais toute une semaine de provisions, ça fait pas mal de steaks congelés et de patates, au Paddy's… Et les packs de boissons, c'est pas mal non plus. 'Tain, j'ai encore plus mal au dos qu'après avoir rangé les fûts de bière mercredi…

-Eh, Shion, je crois que ton homme veut un massage, rigola Adrian.

-J'ai racheté ce qu'il faut pour, sourit Shion. D'ailleurs, on reprend quand les entraînements ? Je m'encroûte, là, c'est pas top.

-Lundi soir, si tu veux… Répondit Adrian.

-C'est vrai que ça fait un bon mois qu'on n'a rien fait… Ajouta pensivement Yui.

-Entraînement de ? S'enquit Nezumi.

-Self-défense. » Répondit Shion.

Nezumi sursauta et regarda tour à tour Shion, Yui et Adrian, stupéfait :

« Vous avez réussi à le mettre au combat, _lui ?_

-C'était ça ou il avait deux gardes du corps au cul en permanence, répondit Adrian.

-Et comme il préférait le garder pour toi… Ajouta Yui.

-Eh, pas devant Haru ! » Râla Shion.

Mais occupé à jouer avec Encre, assis près d'eux, le petit garçon n'avait pas entendu. Adrian reprit plus sérieusement :

« Cela dit, il est plutôt doué… Il a une bonne gauche…

-Oh, ça, je sais, merci… » Rigola Nezumi.

La soirée se poursuivit paisiblement.

Ils finirent par sortir fumer sur le balcon. Satoru et Misato se joignirent à eux avec un tout petit homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche, très joyeux, presque survolté, qui vint tendre une enveloppe à Shion :

« Monsieur le Président, je tenais à vous la remettre en mains propres… »

Nezumi, qui était parti leur chercher à boire, revint avec deux verres et les tint le temps que Shion ouvre l'enveloppe et en tire une belle invitation :

« Ah, que voilà une bonne nouvelle… »

Shion regarda Nezumi et la lui montra :

« Ça, ça va t'intéresser, je pense. »

Nezumi échangea un verre contre le papier cartonné, alors que Shion lui expliquait :

« On a construit un vrai grand théâtre qui va bientôt être inauguré… M. Shibai en est le directeur. »

Nezumi sourit en voyant le titre de la pièce en préparation.

« _Hamlet_… C'est pas vrai… »

Ni lui ni Shion n'avait remarqué que Shibai regardait Nezumi, ayant froncé les sourcils. Puis son visage s'illumina :

« Ça alors… Yves ? »

Nezumi se figea et le regarda, stupéfait, avant d'avoir un petit rire :

« Houlà… Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça… »

Shion sourit alors que Shibai reprenait, ému :

« Ça alors, répéta-t-il. J'ignorais que vous aviez survécu…

-J'ai été absent quelques années…

-Vous avez repris contact avec les autres survivants de L'Arc-en-Ciel ?

-Je suis revenu il y a un mois, je me pose à peine donc, non. Vous m'apprenez qu'il y en a.

-L'Arc en Ciel a été détruit et le Vieux y est resté, lui dit Yui. On a tiré la petite Muzai des décombres… Elle est au conservatoire maintenant, je crois. »

La fraîcheur de la nuit les fit vite rentrer se rasseoir au salon. La soirée avançant, certains invités commencèrent à se retirer. Shibai rejoignit Shion, Nezumi, Yui et Adrian reposés dans leur coin. Haru avait dormi un moment et squattait désormais les genoux de Yui. Ce dernier le laissait faire, résigné.

Shibai les rejoignit donc, avec Satoru et Misato alors qu'Adrian demandait à Nezumi :

«… Et tu as bossé longtemps dans ce cabaret ?

-Dans les deux ans… Un peu moins…

-Qu'un tel lieu de culture ait pu exister dans Bloc Ouest, soupira Shibai, quel miracle !

-Ça, ça tenait au Vieux, rigola Yui.

-Ouais… Quel fêlé quand j'y repense ! » Rigola aussi Nezumi.

Misato mit un disque sur une chaîne proche et un air de piano délicat vint errer dans la pièce.

« Oh, ne l'insultez pas ! Protesta Shibai. Un si grand homme !…

-Rien d'incompatible, répondit Nezumi. Son amour de la littérature et du théâtre était unique en son genre… Et sa façon de sortir sa batte pour virer les poivrots qui gâchaient le spectacle aussi. Lui et le manager nous menaient une vie impossible… Et le pire, c'est qu'on en redemandait… On était sacrément maso quand j'y repense.

-Ça, je te crois, sourit Yui. Mais franchement, c'est rien de dire que vos pièces étaient extraordinaires ! Et quel bonheur de pouvoir voir _Hamlet_ à Bloc Ouest !… Sans compter que tu campais une Ophélie absolument magistrale !

-C'est vrai que tu étais venu voir la pièce, se souvint Nezumi.

-Oui. Je crois que Zento m'en veut encore, d'ailleurs. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux alors qu'Adrian demandait :

« T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que pour moi à ce moment-là, mettre le nez hors du bunker, c'était plus que dangereux… Les agents de N°6 avaient ordre de m'abattre à vue.

-J'aurais adoré te voir jouer, quand même… Soupira Shion en se blottissant contre Nezumi. Tu étais magnifique !

-J'ai du mal à vous imaginer en Ophélie, remarqua Satoru, impressionné.

-Enlevez-moi pas mal de centimètres et de muscles, mettez-moi une robe et du maquillage et ça passait très bien !

-Si je ne t'avais pas connu avant, je n'y aurais vu que du feu, confirma Yui. Tu étais vraiment impressionnant… »

Nezumi regarda le plafond, un peu gêné. Il n'avait plus trop l'habitude qu'on le complimente de toute façon, il avait toujours l'horreur de ça. Un air de valse se débuta et il y en échappatoire salutaire. Il sourit :

« _Où t'en vas-tu pensée où t'en vas-tu rebelle_

_ Le Sphinx reste à genoux dans les sables brûlants_

_ La victoire immobile en est-elle moins belle_

_ Dans la pierre qui l'encorbelle_

_ Faute de s'envoler de l'antique chaland »_

Il se leva en continuant :

« _Quelle valse inconnue entraînante et magique_

_ M'emporte malgré moi comme une folle idée_

_ Je sens fuir sous mes pieds cette époque tragique_ »

Il s'inclina devant Shion en lui tendant la main :

«_ Shion quelle est cette musique_

_ Ce n'est plus moi qui parle et mes pas sont guidés_ »

Tous le regardaient avec scepticisme, sauf Shion qui lui souriait tendrement et posa sa main sur la sienne :

« Juste un 'tu veux danser', tu ne peux pas, hein ? »

Il se leva et Nezumi et posa son autre main dans son dos :

« Tu te souviens comment faire ?

-On va voir… » Répondit Shion en passant son autre main autour de ses épaules.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence puis Nezumi reprit :

« _Cette valse est un vin qui ressemble au Saumur_

_ Cette valse est le vin que j'ai bu dans tes bras_

_ Tes cheveux en sont l'or et mes vers s'en émurent_

_ Valsons-la comme on saute un mur_

_ Ton nom s'y murmure Shion valse et valsera_ »

L'assemblée les regardait avec curiosité ou surprise. Shion n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

« Zut j'ai oublié la suite… Murmura Nezumi après un silence. Ah si je me souviens de la fin… »

Il reprit doucement :

« _Nous avons traversé le cyclone et le sort_

_ L'enfer est sur la terre et le ciel y cherra_

_ Mais voici qu'à l'horreur il succède une aurore_

_ Et que cède à l'amour la mort_

_ Shion valse encore Shion valse et valsera_

_ Et la vie a tourné sur ses talons de paille  
>Avez-vous vu ses yeux Ce sont des yeux d'enfant<br>La terre accouchera d'un soleil sans batailles  
>Il faut que la guerre s'en aille<br>Mais seulement que l'homme en sorte triomphant_

_Mon amour n'a qu'un nom c'est la jeune espérance  
>J'en retrouve toujours la neuve symphonie<br>Et vous qui l'entendez du fond de la souffrance  
><em>_ Levez les yeux beaux fils de France _»

Il lâcha Shion et s'inclina, une main sur le cœur :

« _Mon amour n'a qu'un nom Mon cantique est fini_ »

Il se redressa et Shion se pendit doucement à son cou. Ils s'étreignirent et échangèrent un long baiser.

« Merci, mon joli rat.

-De rien, ma petite fleur. »

La soirée s'acheva peu après. Shion avait mal au crâne, il salua leurs hôtes et les pria de saluer leur fille qu'il n'avait pas revue, puis ils partirent. Shion laissa le volant à Nezumi. Ce dernier ne connaissait pas trop la route, mais le GPS, lui, le guida sans mal. Ils rentrèrent, coucher Haru s'était endormi dans la voiture, et se mirent eux-mêmes au lit sans tarder. Nezumi eut droit à massage et il s'en dormir comme à leur habitude, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque Nezumi, au matin, rouvrit les yeux, Shion n'était plus dans ses bras, mais un peu plus loin de son côté, lui tournant le dos. Devinant qui s'était glissé là, le jeune homme vint voir et sourit. Haru dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Shion. Nezumi se rallongea en se blottissant contre le dos de Shion et passa son bras autour de lui pour poser sa main sur la sienne, dans le dos du petit garçon.

Il sentit la main de Shion bouger pour venir se poser sur la sienne et ses doigts se glissèrent entre les siens. Nezumi sourit encore.

Une famille.

Ils se rendormirent paisiblement, sans du tout se douter qu'ailleurs dans la ville, certains travaillaient ardemment à leur perte.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre dans le chapitre 7 : Le Deuxième Homme du pays<em>

Alors qui qu'a trouvé les chansons et le poèmes ? MP ou mail pour gagner mon roman à la fin de la fic ^^ !

Nezumi : Oh mon dieu enfin pardon, oh ma déesse ! Des méchants qui nous guettent ?

Balkys : Tu croyais quand même pas que t'allais rester à servir des Guiness en te la coulant douce pendant tout le reste de la fic ?

Nezumi : Non, pas que, je comptais bien continuer à m'envoyer en l'air avec Shion aussi.

Balkys : Ah pour ça, pas de souci.

Shion : Ah, ouf.

Balkys : Ouais ouais, ton toubib m'a fait une ordonnance très claire... Bon, par contre les lemons sont pas remboursés par la sécu, j'ai vérifié.

Nezumi : Ah c'est moche mais bon tant pis, on se forcera... C'est important la santé, tant pis si le traitement coûte cher, des fois il faut...

Shion : N'en fais pas trop mon cœur, t'es pas crédible.

Nezumi : Non mais non je suis très sincère ! Il s'agit de ta santé quand même ! Ça me tient à cœur !

Balkys (note) : Prévoir du lubrifiant pour les chapitres à venir...

Shion : Pardon ?

Balkys : Non, rien. Ah et les cordes, ne pas oublier les cordes...

Shion : Là, j'ai peur !

Balkys : Non non, t'en fais pas... Tu vas adorer !

Shion : Nezumi, au secours !

Nezumi : Euh, … Ouais bon et sinon, tu as gardé Yves finalement ?

Balkys : Moui ! J'avais décidé ça avant que le manga en jap me confirme que c'est sûrement Eve, donc j'ai gardé Yves. Si un jour je croise votre maman, je lui demanderai. Quelle idée aussi de te donner un pseudo qui se prononce « ivu », du coup ça fait Eve en anglais et Yves en français c'est pas du boulot.

Shion : Les traducteurs du roman avaient choisi Yves...

Balkys : Oui, c'est là-dessus que j'étais partie.

Nezumi : Oui, enfin on parle aussi des gens qui t'ont rebaptisé Aster et moi le Rat...

Shion : Oui, enfin c'est un peu ce que veulent dire nos noms, mon cœur...

Nezumi : Non mais Yves ça me gène pas... Au moins pas d'ambiguïté sur mon genre.

Balkys : Ouais... Et puis Yves, j'aime bien, c'était le prénom de mon pépé ^^ !

Nezumi : Celui qui avait lu le dictionnaire ?

Balkys : Moui !

Shion : Un grand-père qui a lu le dico en entier et une mère qui lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main... Finalement les chiens font pas des chats, quand on te voit.

Balkys : Ouais, j'ai de qui tenir !

Bon, allez j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie ^^ ! À la prochaine !


	8. Après 07

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de No°6 appartiennent exclusivement à Atsuko Asano.

Réponses aux reviews :

Haru-chwan : Ouais, j'avoue que moi rien qu'à l'imaginer, cette scène, je me suis marrée ! ^^

MiniPapaye : Merci ! Action à venir ! Et lemon, t'en as un tout chaud là ^^ !

Cahn : Pas de souci, laisser un message n'est pas une obligation:p … Oui alors les laisser roucouler, j'y ai pensé, mais ça va vite les faire chier et nous avec en fait... Un peu d'adversité ça peut pas nuire... ^^ Et les noms japonais comme je te disais... Ben ils sont tous choisi pour leur sens...;) !

Le Militaire qui aime le bondage : Merci ^^ ! Oui, ça me paraissait intéressant de creuser le passé de Nezumi et le back de Yui... D'autres viendront sûrement... ^^

KynnVyr : Merci ! Tu es la 25ème personne à te mettre en alerte sur cette histoire :) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Le Concours continuera plus tard, pas de chanson dans ce chapitre ! Un bon lemon par contre ^^ ! Ça compense ? Ça ira ?

S'il y a des gens intéressés par mon roman (héroic fantasy yaoi), allez voir sur mon site, le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

><p>No°6 - Après<p>

Chapitre 07 : Le Deuxième Homme du pays

Le lundi matin, Nezumi prit un malin plaisir à ne pas lâcher Shion et à le câliner de force pour l'empêcher de se lever. Shion se laissa dorloter un moment, puis se dit qu'il avait quand même du boulot… Il eut fort à faire pour réussir à sortir du lit et dut recourir aux chatouilles pour que Nezumi le lâche enfin.

Shion savait très bien où chatouiller Nezumi… Hilare, ce dernier hoqueta alors que Shion se levait :

« C'est pas du jeu ! Tu me paieras ça !

- Ce soir, sans souci. »

Nezumi rigola et se renfonça sous la couette en tirant la langue de Shion. Il se rendormit et rouvrit les yeux vers 8et 1/2. Un peu surpris de ne pas avoir été réveillé par Haru, il se leva et constata que le petit garçon n'était pas là. Un mot l'attendait à côté d'une pile de cahiers, sur la table du salon :

« _Mon chéri, coucou !_

_ Haru s'est réveillé tôt, du coup je l'emmène en partant, comme ça tu pourras passer ta journée de repos tranquille. ^_~_

_ Sinon, j'ai pas mal réfléchi et hésité, mais bon… C'est quand même pour toi que je les ai écrits._

_ Pendant ton absence, j'ai tenu un journal et ben… Voilà… Du coup j'aimerais que tu le lises…_

_ Bon ben c'est tout ! À ce soir mon cœur ! ^^_ »

En guise de signature, une petite fleur. Nezumi regarda les cahiers. Un journal ? Il prit le premier et l'ouvrit :

« _24 mai 2017, 19h27._

_ Mon Nezumi,_

_ Je trouve enfin le temps de me poser un peu pour t'écrire…_ »

La théière était vide depuis longtemps, à côté de lui sur la table, lorsqu'un petit cri d'Encre le fit sursauter.

Il la regarda, un peu perdu.

« Squik ?

- Oui, ça va, pourquoi ?

- Squik… Squik, squik… ?

- Sérieux ? sursauta-t-il. Déjà ? ! »

Il était presque 11h. Il glissa le crayon avec lequel il annotait les cahiers entre les pages de celui qu'il lisait et se leva en prenant la souris dans sa main :

« Squik squik !

- Oui, j'avais dit que je m'occupais du jardin, aujourd'hui…

- Squik ! Squik… !

- Oui, oui, il faut planter des graines que j'ai ramenées, je sais… »

Omae et les autres souris le suivirent dans le couloir et il leur ouvrit la porte. Elles filèrent gambader dans l'herbe pendant qu'il enfilait ses bottes.

« Ah, le courrier… » pensa-t-il.

Encre grimpa sur son épaule alors qu'il traversait le jardin pour attendre le portail et la boîte aux lettres. Il faisait beau et très doux. Une petite brise légère vint caresser son visage, le faisant sourire.

Quelques enveloppes anonymes, une facture, _L'Aurore_, qui faisait sa Une sur les réformes du système de santé, avec l'habituelle petite caricature de Shion. Cette fois-ci, il poussait plusieurs médecins à avancer avec un caducée à la main, l'air fâché et sévère : « _Comment en est-on arrivé là ? »_, et _La Libre Parole_, si elle faisait sa Une sur…

« … Putain de merde… »

… Shion et lui-même s'embrassant à la réception du samedi précédent, titrée : « _La Perversion se cachait au sommet de l'État »_.

Nezumi tenait le journal dans ses mains, séché.

« Merde merde merde… »

Il rentra à l'intérieur à toute allure. Il avait dû laisser son téléphone portable dans la poche du jean qu'il portait la veille… Il le trouva dans la chambre, et s'assit sur le lit en appelant immédiatement Shion. Ce dernier décrocha rapidement :

« Coucou, mon coeur !

- Euh, bonjour, mon ange… Désolé, j'espère que je te dérange pas ? demanda nerveusement Nezumi.

- Non, j'étais en rendez-vous, mais je viens de finir, je reprenais mes notes… répondit Shion, avant de continuer, inquiet : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh, t'as vu la Une de _La Libre Parole_ ce matin ?

- Non ? C'est quoi ?

- Nous. »

Il y eut un petit blanc.

« Ah bon ? finit par lâcher Shion. Nous ?

- Nous. En train de nous rouler une pelle. Tu sais, samedi après la valse… »

Nezumi entendit Shion cliquer, sans doute sur son ordinateur. Après un nouveau silence, il l'entendit cette fois soupirer avec douceur :

« Ooooooh elle est magnifique…

- Quoi ?

- Ben, la photo. Je suis sur leur site… »

Nezumi resta interdit quelques secondes, puis il exposa de rire. Il en tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Shion reprit soudain :

« Ah, mais ça doit être pour ça que Yui essaye de me joindre depuis tout à l'heure… »

Le rire de Nezumi redoubla.

« Je t'adore, Shion !… réussit-il à dire.

- Oui, Nezumi… Bon, je peux te laisser ? Yui essaie de me rappeler. Je te tiens au courant ?

- Pas de souci, mon amour. Je garde le portable avec moi. »

Il ajouta :

« Je t'embrasse.

- Moi aussi, à tout à l'heure. »

Il raccrocha et Nezumi se redressa. Bon… Ben re-jardinage, du coup…

Il retourna au jardin pour voir Omae gronder sourdement et suivant le regard de la chienne, il avisa un chat qui les toisait depuis la haie épaisse qui séparait leur jardin de celui de leurs voisins, côté garage.

Nezumi détestait les chats.

Les souris aussi l'avaient vu. Encre couina sur son épaule.

« Je vais chercher ce qu'on a comme outil, vous me prévenez si cette saleté pose une patte chez nous.

- Squik ! »

Il alla voir du côté de l'auvent. C'est là qu'il avait laissé d'une part les graines qu'il avait ramenées et d'autre part qu'il avait vu quelques outils et un tuyau d'arrosage à embout « pistolet ». Il y avait plus de matériel qu'il pensait, plutôt vieux, sans doute un reste des anciens propriétaires des lieux. Mais c'était en bon état.

Il avait retourné toute une plate-bande, et semé presque tout, lorsque les souris se précipitèrent en couinant vers lui.

Le chat avait sauté dans le jardin, l'air de rien. Omae se dressa, mais n'eut pas le temps d'aboyer : Nezumi avait saisi le tuyau d'arrosage… Il visa soigneusement. Le chat se prit le jet en pleine gueule. Il secoua la tête, stupéfait.

Le portable de Nezumi sonna à ce moment. Il décrocha de la main gauche sans lâcher le tuyau qu'il tenait de la droite.

« Salut, Freedom.

- Salut, le rongeur.

- Que puis-je pour ton service ?

- Il paraît que tu as lu le journal de ce matin…

- Pas lu, juste vu la Une.

- Ah, tu devrais lire. Tu apprendrais plein de choses sur toi que tu ignores…

- Oh, tu m'intrigues.

- Bon, et sinon, je peux envoyer Zento te chercher ? On voudrait voir ce qu'on fait de ça et tu es un peu concerné. »

Nezumi tira un nouveau jet d'eau sur le chat qui tentait une autre approche.

« Pas de souci. Je prends une douche en attendant, je jardinais… »

Troisième jet.

« OK. À tout à l'heure, Nezumi. »

Nezumi raccrocha et essuya son front. Il avait bien sué malgré tout. Le chat s'était éloigné.

« Je rentre, vous venez ? Omae, tu veux rester dehors ? »

Les souris le suivirent à l'intérieur alors qu'Omae restait siester au soleil. Nezumi alla rapidement se rafraîchir et s'habiller proprement, tout en noir, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

Zento arriva juste comme il reprenait le journal en main pour le lire. L'agent qui accompagnait le vieil ami de celui que Nezumi appellerait toujours Freedom était un homme jeune, très propre sur lui et soit constipé, soit trop sérieux.

Zento, pour sa part, interpella Nezumi du portail, quand il sortit voir qui sonnait :

« Eh, on est là ! »

Nezumi sourit et hocha la tête. Il enfila ses bottes, fit rentrer Omae et le rejoignit, Encre, Cravate et Lueur de Lune sur les épaules. Il serra la main que Zento lui tendait :

« Comment tu vas, Nezumi ?

- Ça va, ça va.

- Je te présente Katai, un collègue. Katai, … Merde, c'est quoi ton vrai nom déjà ?

- Aki Kazemori, tu t'y feras, t'inquiète. »

Nezumi serra la main de Katai qui lui sourit rapidement, grave :

« Monsieur.

- Aki, le corrigea Nezumi.

- Pardon ?

- Aki. Ça va, j'ai suffisamment d'années de moins que vous pour que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom… On y va ? »

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Katai au volant, Zento près de lui et Nezumi à l'arrière, le journal à la main. Il se mit à lire et soupira assez vite :

« Le style est à chier…

- Ah, ça… _La Libre Parole_, c'est pas de la grande littérature, lui répondit Zento.

- J'avoue, _L'Aurore_, je survole, _La Libre Parole_, moins… Et là, je me souviens pourquoi. J'avais essayé, ça m'avait saoulé… Ah ben super, une faute d'orthographe maintenant… Freedom avait raison, c'est très instructif… J'aurais jamais cru tout ça de moi ! »

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au Palais. Ils se garèrent dans la cour. Nezumi descendit et regarda le bâtiment avec curiosité. Il lui sembla plus grand qu'à la télé, et le parc, autour, avait l'air immense.

Il suivit Zento et son collègue, le premier jouant au guide, à travers la cour jusqu'à l'entrée, où il salua aimablement les vigiles, qui le lui rendirent poliment, puis ils prirent l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit à l'étage présidentiel, face au bureau de Mlle Hisho. Cette dernière toisa les nouveaux arrivants d'un œil sévère… Qui se fit stupéfait lorsque Nezumi la gratifia, en la saluant également, de son sourire le plus charmeur.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une double porte que Zento ouvrit après avoir frappé, et entrèrent juste pour entendre Yui s'écrier avec humeur :

« Shion pour la dernière fois, lâche cet ordi et viens ! »

Assis à son bureau, Shion couina :

« Mais si, je t'écoute… »

Yui était assis sur le canapé, Adrian debout à côté, et trois autres personnes étaient là : un jeune homme qui rigolait doucement sur un fauteuil, une jeune femme et une plus âgée, amusées elles aussi, près de Yui sur le canapé. Adrian déclara :

« Shion, regarde qui est là… »

Nezumi s'inclina poliment :

« Bonjour à tous. »

Et il n'eut que le temps de se redresser pour recevoir Shion qui avait bondi pour lui sauter au cou.

Yui soupira avec un sourire alors que sur son fauteuil, l'autre jeune homme éclatait de rire. Les deux femmes pour leur part échangèrent un regard entendu, toujours amusées. Adrian rigola :

« Eh ça y est, il a lâché son ordi ! »

Mais ni Shion, ni Nezumi n'avaient trop fait attention à tout ça, occupés à s'embrasser tranquillement.

« Voilà, ça, c'est s'il restait un doute à quelqu'un… fit Yui avec un nouveau soupir.

- Oh, la photo était assez explicite… » dit la plus âgée des deux femmes.

Shion lâcha le cou de Nezumi, mais garda sa main dans la sienne :

« Tu viens, je te présente ?

- Volontiers. »

Ils s'approchèrent des autres, main dans la main :

« Alors, voici Yosan, notre calculette nationale, dit Shion en désignant le jeune homme sur son fauteuil, Mlle Koé, notre porte-parole, continua-t-il, et Mme Gaikôkan, notre diplomate en chef. Je crois que tu connais les deux autres. Mlle, Madame, Monsieur, mon compagnon, Aki Kazemori.

- Enchanté, dit Nezumi.

- De même ! répondit aimablement Yosan. Asseyez-vous donc et ne laissez pas Shion se remettre devant son ordi, sinon on n'y arrivera jamais… »

Nezumi les regarda rire sans comprendre, et retient Shion lorsque ce dernier fit un pas vers son bureau. Shion couina :

« Mais j'ai pas fini…

- Fini quoi, mon ange ? lui demanda doucement Nezumi dans le ceinturant.

- De nettoyer la photo… Je la voulais en fond d'écran… Je suis en train d'effacer le titre… »

Nezumi sourit, amusé :

« Allons, ça peut attendre un peu. Moi, j'avais autre chose à vous proposer… C'est l'heure de manger et il fait très beau, alors si on allait voir tout ça avec des bentos dans le parc ?

- Oh, bonne idée ! » s'exclama Mlle Koé.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter, sur messieurs Keitatsu et Kyoiku. Le responsable de la police sursauta violemment en voyant Shion toujours dans les bras de Nezumi et celui de l'éducation ne fut surpris que le temps de sourire :

« Bon, donc, j'avais raison. Ça n'était pas de l'intox. »

Il va tendre la main à Nezumi qui lâcha Shion le temps de la serrer :

« Makoto Kyoiku, Conseiller chargé de l'Éducation, enchanté.

- Aki Kazemori, serveur, enchanté aussi. »

Keitatsu pour sa part grimaça. Nezumi le vit et se fit donc un devoir de lui faire son plus aimable sourire :

« Oh, vous êtes responsable de la police, je crois ? Je vous ai vu à la télé. Enchanté.

- Euh hm de même… » grogna Keitatsu.

Yui rigola et se leva du canapé :

« Bon, parti pour le pique-nique ? »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'installaient tranquillement dans un coin tranquille, sous des arbres, à l'ombre, à une centaine de mètres du bâtiment, sans le responsable de la police qui avait argué du travail.

Après qu'ils aient commencé à manger tranquillement, Mlle Koé demanda :

« Et du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Shion. Ce dernier était assis contre un arbre, Nezumi à ses côtés, leurs mains comme souvent entrelacées. Le jeune président haussa les épaules :

« Moi, vous me connaissez, les coups bas de Hantaisha et de sa clique, je m'en fous royalement.

- Hantaisha ? releva Nezumi.

- Le principal actionnaire de_ La Libre Parole_, lui répondit Shion.

- Un très vieil ami à nous, ajouta Adrian.

- Lui et sa marmaille… soupira Yui. À part le petit dernier, ils sont tous à abattre…

- J'ai dit non, Yui, sourit Shion.

- Façon de parler, Shion, tu sais bien que j'ai rangé mes flingues.

- Je sais, je te charriais.

- Ouais, enfin font bien chier quand même, grogna Adrian.

- Malheureusement, soupira Mme Gaikôkan, j'ai peur que cette fois, on ne puisse pas se contenter de les ignorer… Ça serait leur laisser le champ libre pour les pires calomnies.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, intervient Yosan. Là, clairement, il faut répondre et leur couper l'herbe sous le pied.

- Leur reprendre la parole avant que ça ne parte en sucette en somme, dit Kyoiku.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Shion à Nezumi en lui tendant un beignet de crevette.

Nezumi se fit un devoir de mordre dedans avant de répondre :

« Je sais pas trop comment ça pourrait se gérer, mais s'il s'agit de me montrer avec toi, ça me gêne pas.

- C'est pas si simple, Nezumi, intervint Yui. Il faut répondre vite, fort et clairement. »

Nezumi mâcha et avala son beignet en haussant les épaules.

« Bon, reprit-il, alors on les appelle, on les assoit dans un coin pour leur expliquer que je suis là et que si ça ne leur va pas, c'est pareil. »

Un silence suivit. Shion se resserra un peu contre Nezumi, tout sourire, alors que Yosan faisait la moue et que Mlle Koé hochait la tête :

« Réunir la presse pour s'expliquer pourrait être une bonne solution, effectivement. »

Shion hocha la tête :

« Ça tombe bien, j'avais rien à faire cet après-midi ! »

Une petite brisée souffla, faisant voleter les cheveux blancs et bleutés. Nezumi sourit.

À leur fille, Encre gambadait dans l'air avec Cravate. Lueur de Lune, pour sa part, s'était installée pour faire la sieste avec Hamlet et Macbeth, sur les genoux de Shion. Ce dernier regarda Nezumi :

« Tu es sur que ça ne te gêne pas ? Je peux m'expliquer ça, sans que tu te montres ? »

Le téléphone de Yui sonna. Il regarda, c'était un message.

« J'assume totalement notre relation, mon ange, et je me contrefous qu'on me reconnaisse dans la rue. Et puis, ajouta-t-il après un silence il est hors de question que je me taise après toutes les saloperies qu'ils ont crachées sur ma gueule ! »

Shion lui fit un petit bisou.

« Ensemble jusqu'en Enfer, ma petite fleur, tu as oublié ?

- Quoi qu'il arrive, mon joli rat. Non, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

Kyoiku rigola et dit :

« Et dire que je me faisais la réflexion pas plus tard que la semaine dernière que je vous trouvais une humeur radieuse depuis quelque temps, Shion…

- J'ai pensé ça aussi, dit Mme Gaikôkan. Et ce que vous nous avez dit lundi dernier au Conseil me l'a confirmé.

- J'ai dit quoi au Conseil ?

- Vous avez vaguement évoqué quelqu'un que vous aviez attendu sept ans…

- Ah oui, exact…

- Ça fait pas tout à fait sept ans… Ça fera sept ans cet automne, remarqua gentiment Nezumi en passant son bras autour des épaules de Shion.

- Moui… Sept ans le 7 septembre… »

Yui regardait avec sérieux et intervint :

« J'ai du nouveau.

- Ah ! s'exclama Shion. Alors ?

- Alors, la photo a été prise avec un portable Sumsing XP347… On est en train de recouper avec la liste des invités, que ce cher Satoru nous a fournie dès qu'on lui a demandé… Il se répandait en excuses, d'ailleurs.

- Il n'y est pour rien, il n'a pas à s'en vouloir… soupira Shion.

- Pas mal de gens étaient déjà partis, ça va limiter les recherches. » remarqua Adrian.

Yui hocha la tête.

La brise souffla à nouveau et cette fois, Nezumi fronça les sourcils en se redressant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Shion, alarmé.

Le couteau de Nezumi apparut comme par enchantement dans sa main et il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entendirent tous, clairement, un coup de feu beaucoup trop proche.

Adrian et Yui étaient debout, armes au poing, en un clin d'oeil, alors que Nezumi restait accroupi à côté de Shion et que Hogorusu, Kanshi et Zento sortaient d'on ne sait où, armés aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Zento ? demanda Yui.

- Quatre intrus dans le parc, on est en train de les encercler, mais ils sont armés. Apparemment, ils sont entrés par le nord, l'endroit où le mur est en ruine…

- C'est vrai qu'on l'a toujours pas réparé… » pensa tout haut Shion.

Il semblait toujours plus intrigué qu'inquiet.

D'autres hommes arrivèrent. Nezumi restait aux aguets. Le vent fit à nouveau voler ses cheveux et il fronça encore les sourcils et murmura :

« … Cinq… »

Shion le regarda sans comprendre. Les autres ne l'avaient pas entendu.

Des gardes escortèrent Kyoiku, Yosan, Mme Gaikôkan et Mlle Koé au Palais, mais Shion refusa de rentrer et Nezumi ferma les yeux un instant. Zento était en communication avec d'autres :

« Je m'en fous, vous me bloquez ces mecs, on discutera après ! Le président est dans le parc, vous me les désarmez et vous me les menottez, POINT BARRE ! On ne prend aucun risque ! »

Un moment passa, sans que rien ne bouge, puis les téléphones de Yui et Zento bipèrent ensemble.

« C'est bon, ils ont été maîtrisés. » dit Yui.

Shion se leva, suivant Nezumi qui, lui, restait sur ses gardes.

« On sait qui c'est ? demanda le jeune président.

- Ils prétendent être des policiers, répondit Yui, on vérifiera. En tout cas, ils étaient armés et ont fait feu… Ils disent qu'ils poursuivaient un criminel. »

Shion regarda Nezumi. Le vent fit à nouveau voleter leurs cheveux. Nezumi rangea son couteau. Il était visiblement cette fois plus inquiet que méfiant.

« Nezumi ?…

- À tous les agents, présence possible d'un cinquième homme dans le parc, dit Yui dans son téléphone. Restez vigilant. »

Il écouta un moment, puis soupira :

« Ils nous les amènent, mais personne n'a vu quelqu'un d'autre… »

Shion hocha la tête. Il regardait toujours Nezumi qui murmura en regardant plus loin :

« … Il est là-bas…

- Quoi ?

- Je vais voir…

- Nezumi ! »

Shion lui saisit le bras. Nezumi lui sourit :

« Ne crains rien, mon ange. »

Yui, Adrian et les autres regardèrent d'autres gardes arriver, encadrant et tenant plus que fermement quatre hommes bien attachés. Shion, lui, regarda Nezumi s'éloigner, inquiet.

Ce dernier disparut sous les arbres. Si ce qu'il avait senti était juste et si son serviteur ne s'était pas trompé, il devait être par là… Sur son épaule, Encre était sur le qui-vive. Lui restait aux aguets, comme il l'avait été ailleurs, en chasse.

Autour de lui, les arbres immenses, le chant des oiseaux, les bruits des écureuils.

Il s'arrêta soudain et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra un instant et sourit. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il écarta lentement un buisson et dit très calmement :

« Encre, va chercher Shion. »

La souris couina et fila.

Nezumi n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Il regardait avec douceur le tout jeune adolescent terrorisé qui le fixait, les yeux écarquillés et le bras en sang.

« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. » lui dit-il en s'agenouillant.

Le garçon eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il voulait disparaître dans l'arbre sur lequel il s'appuyait. Nezumi s'approcha très lentement, en parlant avec cette même douceur :

« Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- S'il vous plaît… bredouilla le gamin en se mettant à pleurer. Ils veulent me tuer…

- Personne ne va te tuer. Les hommes qui te poursuivaient ont été arrêtés par des gens bien plus puissants qu'eux, et ces gens ne laisseront personne te faire du mal. »

Le garçon le regarda sans trop avoir l'air de savoir s'il devait le croire et sursauta en entendant :

« Nezumi ! »

Shion arrivait en courant, Encre sur l'épaule, suivi par Adrian et Yui, eux toujours armés.

« … Ça va ? demanda Shion en s'arrêtant près de lui.

- Moi oui. » répondit Nezumi en désignant le garçon blessé.

Ce dernier fixait Shion avec des yeux ronds, mais cette fois, c'était de la stupéfaction et plus de la peur.

Yui et Adrian arrivèrent une seconde trop tard pour empêcher leur président de tomber à genoux et de prendre le garçon dans ses bras. Nezumi rigola et Yui s'écria :

« Shion !

- Du calme, il est inoffensif, lui dit Nezumi en se relevant.

- Tu es sur ? insista Yui.

- Certain. C'est juste un gosse blessé et effrayé…

- Si c'est lui, le "dangereux criminel" que ces mecs nous ont dit poursuivre, il y a un léger souci, nota Adrian.

- Ouais, ça, tu peux le dire… »

Yui rangea son arme et reprit son téléphone pour appeler les médecins du Palais.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'adolescent définitivement stupéfait était assis sur le canapé du bureau de Shion et se laissait soigner par une jeune doctoresse assistée d'un infirmier. Il regardait tout autour de lui sans parvenir à croire ce qui lui arrivait…

Comme, par exemple, le fait que le président de sa ville lui apporte une tasse de thé et des gâteaux avant de s'asseoir près de lui pour lui demander gentiment, l'air inquiet :

« Ça va mieux ?

- … Oui… »

La voix du garçon était à peine un souffle, mais Shion lui sourit :

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, d'accord ? Les hommes qui t'ont fait du mal sont hors d'état de nuire. »

Le garçon lui jeta un œil peu sûr. Shion regarda la doctoresse :

« Ça ira ?

- Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas. La balle n'a fait qu'effleurer son bras, trois points de suture et ce sera réglé. »

Nezumi revint alors, accompagné de Yui. Voyant la scène, il rigola :

« Quoi, c'est pas toi qui le sutures ? Oh, quel dommage, tu fais ça si bien ! »

Shion rigola aussi et lui tira la langue. L'oeil de Yui alla de l'un à l'autre, puis il haussa les épaules et dit :

« Bon, on est en train de cuisiner nos quatre larrons, là, il faudrait que notre jeune ami nous donne sa version des faits. »

Voyant l'air pas rassuré dudit jeune ami, Shion lui sourit à nouveau :

« Ne t'en fais pas, Yui n'est pas méchant. Nous voulons juste que tu nous dises la vérité…

- C'est vrai, on sait qui il est flippant, ajouta Nezumi en jetant un œil moqueur à son ami borgne, mais en vrai, il est très gentil. »

Yui jeta un œil noir à Nezumi qui continua en s'approchant de Shion :

« C'est comme Adrian, donne-lui du gâteau à la cerise et…

- T'as fini de te moquer de mon gouvernement ? le coupa Shion, amusé.

- Nan. »

Le jeune président regarda à nouveau le garçon :

« Déjà, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

- Kôun…

- Tu as dit à Nezumi que ces hommes voulaient te tuer. Pourquoi ?

- … Parce que… Ils rackettaient le vieux Kenji, et ils l'ont tabassé et ils l'ont tué et je les ai vus… » bredouilla l'adolescent, tremblant et au bord des larmes.

Un long silence suivit. Yui grimaça, Shion soupira, et Nezumi dit :

« Sympa.

- On va voir ça et très sérieusement, déclara Yui.

- Je compte sur toi. » opina très sérieusement Shion.

Le téléphone de Yui sonna. Nouveau message. Il le regarda et fronça son sourcil avant de venir à son tour vers son président :

« Shion, on a identifié le portable de la photo…

- Ah. Et ?

-Ben regarde. »

Shion se leva pour prendre l'appareil que lui tendait son conseiller. Il regarda l'écran et soupira.

« Je vois. »

Il lui rendit :

« Je vais voir avec Kaoru pour organiser une conférence de presse, 18h ça serait pas mal. Trouve-moi à quelle heure finissent ses cours.

- OK. »

Nezumi vint prendre Shion dans ses bras :

« Je veux la faire avec toi, mon ange.

- On va voir ça, mon cœur. »

Keitatsu entra brusquement dans le bureau :

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie !… »

Yui eut un sourire en coin, mais laissa Shion répondre, bonhomme :

« De quoi ?

- Que signifie l'arrestation de ces quatre policiers !

- Ils se promenaient armes au poing dans le parc, répondit Shion. Les services de sécurité n'ont fait qu'appliquer le règlement.

- Mais ce sont des policiers !… Et ils ne faisaient que leur travail !

- Leur profession n'est pas marquée sur leur nez, et elle ne justifie en rien leur intrusion dans le parc, répondit Shion. Au contraire, ils auraient dû avant toute chose nous signaler qu'il y avait un intrus dans le parc et absolument pas se lancer seuls à sa poursuite. »

La colère de son Conseiller glissait sur Shion comme une goutte d'eau sur du Téflon.

« Rien ne prouvait, ni ne prouve encore, d'ailleurs, qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres intentions, à mon égard ou à l'égard d'un autre. Il n'y a pas à vous inquiéter, l'enquête est lancée et déterminera tout ça. »

Keitatsu grogna. Nezumi n'avait pas lâché Shion, blotti dans son dos.

« Pourquoi l'enquête n'a pas été confiée à la police des polices ?

- Parce qu'il y a eu violation du domaine présidentiel et que tout ce qui touche à la sécurité de Shion relève de _mes_ services, intervint enfin Yui en croisant les bras.

- Mais enfin, ces hommes ne faisaient que leur travail !

- À moi, rien ne prouve que ce n'était pas un coup monté pour tenter de tuer notre président.

- Votre paranoïa est ridicule !

- C'est mon boulot.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous énervez, Keitatsu, reprit paisiblement Shion. Ces hommes ne faisaient effectivement que leur travail, ils n'ont pas à s'en faire, à part à la limite pour la violation du règlement, mais ça n'est pas si grave… Si jamais il y a autre chose, il sera toujours temps de laisser la justice faire son travail.

- Pour être honnête, Keitatsu, reprit Yui, leurs explications ne sont pas très crédibles, pour le moment.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? !

- Ben honnêtement,… fit semblant d'hésiter Yui. Prétexter qu'ils poursuivaient un criminel suffisamment dangereux pour avoir leurs armes sorties et ne pas prendre le temps d'avertir mes hommes…

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas crédible ? »

Yui montra l'adolescent d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier se laissait recoudre, mais il était clair que s'il avait pu devenir transparent, il ne se serait pas gêné.

« … Jugez vous-même de la dangerosité de l'individu… Je lui donne 14 ans large et il n'avait même pas un canif dans la poche…

- Il a très bien pu jeter son arme !

- Mes hommes ont remonté sa piste avec des chiens sur près d'un kilomètre sans rien trouver.

- Non mais tu es injuste, Freedom, intervint Nezumi à son tour. C'est pas gentil de te moquer de ces quatre pauvres types…

- QUI vous traitez de pauvres types ? ! s'étrangla Keitatsu.

- Ben, se mettre à quatre gros bras armés pour attraper un gosse, 'faut pas être doué…

- Dans la bouche du type qui est mis en échec toute la police de N°6 à 12 ans, ça sonne bizarre… » remarqua Shion.

Il y eut un petit flottement, puis Nezumi et lui éclatèrent de rire. Nezumi resserra ses bras autour de Shion et répliqua :

« Mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi doué que moi, mon ange… »

* * *

><p>« Bonsoir, Arisu. »<p>

Elle recula précipitamment, apeurée. Et de fait, Shion la regardait avec une douceur très étrange, assis là très naturellement.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Oh, j'imagine que vous le savez très bien. Je vous remercie pour la photo, vraiment, elle est superbe. »

Il lui sourit et elle se sentit glacée de terreur.

« Arisu, reprit-il toujours doucement, je ne sais pas quelle mouche vous a piquée et pour être honnête, je me contrefous. Que vous ayez fait ça par dépit, jalousie ou en espérant que Nezumi et moi ne pourrions pas résister à un scandale, je m'en tamponne.

- Mais… Comment avez-vous su… ?

- Sous-estimer les compétences des services de renseignements de cette ville n'était pas très intelligent. Mais quelle importance, après tout… J'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à convaincre votre père de ne pas porter plainte pour violation de la vie privée, comme il le souhaitait. Je vous fais le cadeau de fermer les yeux sur ce que je considère comme un dérapage de gamine. Que les choses soient claires : ce sera le seul. Si vous retentez quoi que ce soit contre moi ou Nezumi, soyez sûre que l'amitié que j'ai pour vos parents et mon désir de leur épargner la peine de savoir que vous avez fait ça ne vous protégeront plus. »

Il avait dit ça avec calme et gravité. Il sourit à nouveau :

« Nezumi et moi nous connaissons depuis très longtemps et la tempête que vous nous imposez est ridicule aux yeux de celles que nous avons déjà essuyées. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter de vivre un jour ce que nous vivons tous les deux, mais ce ne sera pas avec moi. »

Il regarda sa montre.

« Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Je vous conseille d'allumer votre télé à 18h pour le reste. Bonne fin de journée. »

Il descendit de la voiture sans attendre de réponse et rejoignit Hogorusu et Kanshi, debout près d'une autre voiture à quelques pas de là.

« C'est bon. On rentre au Palais. »

Il monta à l'arrière, Hogosuru à la place du mort et Kanshi prit le volant.

« Vous pensez que ça ira, Shion ? demanda Hogosuru en se tournant vers son président.

- J'espère, répondit ce dernier en prenant son téléphone, parce que Nezumi m'a promis qu'il s'en chargeait la prochaine fois… »

Hogosuru et Kanshi rigolèrent et le second démarra. Shion appela son assistante :

« Oui, Kaoru ? C'est moi.

- Ça a été, Shion ?

- Oui, oui, on est sur le retour… Ça en est où de ton côté ?

- J'ai une réponse de quasi tout le monde, ils vont venir, tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Et la diffusion en direct est confirmée.

- Parfait… »

Shion entendit la voix de Nezumi crier au loin :

« ENCRE ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Il entendit aussi Kaoru rire et demanda :

« Houla, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, pour être honnête… Ça fait une demi-heure que ça dure, apparemment cette souris l'empêche de relire l'article comme il voudrait…

- Ah t'y mets pas aussi Cravate ! » entendit encore Shion.

Il sourit.

« Si vous continuez, je vous file au chat du voisin, compris ! »

Shion pouffa :

« Bon, on arrive, Kaoru…

- On vous attend ! »

* * *

><p>À 17h50, ce soir-là, dans la grande salle de conférence du Palais présidentiel, la quasi-totalité de la presse d'Utopia et même plusieurs représentants de la presse étrangère attendaient.<p>

Le message présidentiel était assez succinct :

« _Conscients du trouble qu'a pu causer la Une de _La Libre Parole_ de ce matin auprès d'un certain nombre de nos concitoyens, nous vous invitons afin de nous expliquer._ »

Les journalistes, photographes, cameramen, chroniqueurs et autres attendaient. Certes, la nouvelle avait fait du bruit et depuis le matin, les interrogations allaient bon train dans les rédactions et sur Internet. De la simple curiosité au plus franc dégoût, de l'indignation au cri au complot, beaucoup de choses avaient été dites et pensées.

Devant l'estrade où trônait une table vide, au premier rang, car arrivé très tôt, se trouvait un trentenaire qui présentement, dessinait sagement sur un bloc un petit paysage bucolique de bord de rivière, qu'il avait vu en venant tranquillement en vélo, remontant la rivière qui traversait la ville d'est en ouest.

Sugaki était dessinateur de presse, surtout connu pour ses caricatures qui illustraient toutes les semaines _L'Aurore_. Lorsqu'il avait, comme toute la rédaction, reçu l'invitation présidentielle, il avait bondi sur sa carte de presse et filé au palais, laissant ses supérieurs se battre pour décider qui ils envoyaient.

Autour de lui, d'autres journalistes plaisantaient en se demandant si le « nous » du message signifiait que le jeune président avait cette fois pris la grosse tête et parlait désormais de lui au pluriel…

Sugaki, lui, avait une autre explication et hâte de voir s'il avait vu juste.

À 18h pile, Mlle Koé s'avança sur l'estrade, devant la table blanche et vide.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, dit-elle, comme toujours souriante, nous vous remercions d'avoir répondu à l'invitation de notre président et de son compagnon. »

Bingo, sourit Sugaki.

« Ils vont maintenant se présenter à vous pour répondre à vos questions. Merci de leur faire bon accueil. »

Elle s'inclina poliment devant la salle stupéfaite, alors que derrière elle arrivaient tranquillement le président et celui qui avait fait avec lui la Une de _La Libre Parole_. Shion Seijunna semblait parfaitement à l'aise et le jeune homme à ses côtés regardait la salle avec un petit sourire curieux. Il dit quelque chose qui fit rire le président et ils s'assirent tous deux à la table, devant les micros qui attendaient là. Mlle Koé était repartie.

Ils laissèrent les flashs se calmer, le temps que quelques souris se mettent à gambader sur la table et surtout que la main du président ne vienne doucement se poser sur celle du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil avec un sourire et retourna sa main pour glisser ses doigts entre ceux de Shion qui lui sourit aussi. Les doigts se mêlèrent et ne devaient plus se lâcher de la conférence.

Les journalistes n'osaient pas se lancer. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça.

Comme le silence durait, Shion, après un regard à son ami qui hocha la tête, prit la parole, très aimable et souriant :

« Bonjour à tous. Nous vous prions sincèrement de nous excuser de cette conférence de presse imprévue, et espérons ne pas avoir trop dérangé votre journée. Il nous a semblé urgent, cependant, au vu des réactions suscitées par la Une de _La Libre Parole_ de ce matin, de répondre aux interrogations que vous pouvez avoir et également de corriger un certain nombre d'approximations et d'erreurs dans l'article en question. »

Le jeune homme à sa gauche pouffa. Shion lui demanda avec un sourire :

« Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Du tout !… J'admire juste la façon dont tu dis ça. »

Shion eut un sourire cette fois goguenard :

« Ben vas-y, tu l'aurais dit comment ? »

Le garçon fit la moue puis déclara :

« Bonjour à tous. Désolés de vous avoir sonnés de façon si brutale, et rassurez-vous, nous aussi, on avait autre chose à faire cet après-midi. Mais il nous a semblé plutôt urgent de vous réunir pour mettre les choses au clair, étant donné que le nombre de conneries au paragraphe dans l'article de _La Libre Parole_ dépasse de loin les quotas autorisés par le bon sens. »

Sugaki fut le deuxième à rire après Shion et avant plusieurs autres dans la salle. Le ton est donné, se dit le dessinateur, et ça s'annonçait à son goût. Sugaki regardait ce garçon et tentait, jusqu'ici en vain, de le saisir sur sa feuille. Défi magnifique à ses yeux… Il avait mis un moment à dessiner Shion, lorsqu'il avait intégré le journal. Le jeune président lui avait paru un moment insaisissable, définitivement hors d'atteinte de son crayon.

Les journalistes de _La Libre Parole_ étaient là, bien sûr, et l'un d'eux prit violemment la parole :

« Je ne vous permets pas ! Notre article est le fruit d'une enquête très sérieuse !

- Et ben qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand elles ne sont pas, répondit du tac au tac le jeune homme brun. Et si, je me permets, parce que figurez-vous que je connais mieux ma vie que vous. »

Le journaliste resta moucher alors que ça riait un peu plus fort dans la salle. Shion désigna son ami de sa main libre :

« Messieurs-dames, j'ai le plaisir et l'honneur de vous présenter mon compagnon, Aki Kazemori.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit ce dernier en s'inclinant poliment.

- Il n'a jamais été dans nos intentions de cacher notre relation, mais, comme il est rentré à Utopia il y a à peine un mois après un long voyage trois ans, l'occasion ne s'était pas encore présentée. Nous attendons vos questions. »

Sur la table, les souris avaient cessé de gambader. Hamlet, Cravate et Macbeth regardaient la salle, Lueur de Lune, elle, regardait Shion et Encre, après avoir flairé le micro de Nezumi, grimpa sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Une jeune journaliste se lança enfin :

« M. Kazemori, vous évoquiez un certain nombre d'erreurs dans l'article de nos confrères ? Pourriez-vous être plus précis ?

- Volontiers, vous avez la soirée ? On en a pour un moment.

- Peut-être pouvez-vous vous contenter des plus flagrantes, répondit-elle, amusée, afin que mes collègues puissent aussi avoir le temps de poser leurs propres questions ?

- Dans ce cas, je vous retourne la question. Un point particulier vous a-t-il interrogée ?

- L'article prétend que vous êtes un ancien délinquant de Bloc Ouest, prostitué travesti ? »

Nezumi eut un sourire, admiratif qu'elle ose d'entrée mettre les pieds dans le plat. Cette partie de l'article était probablement celle qui l'avait le plus énervé… Mais il avait décidé de ne pas mentir.

« Sur ce point, répondit-il posément, l'article mélange les choses.

- C'est-à-dire ? » Le relança-t-elle.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis répondit :

« J'ai vécu à Bloc Ouest entre mes 14 et mes 16 ans, _grosso modo_. Lorsque j'y suis arrivé, j'étais seul et absolument sans ressource. Alors oui, j'ai effectivement été contraint de me prostituer quelques mois, je n'ai pas tenu de calendrier précis. »

Sugaki vit très clairement que si Shion restait grave, sa main, elle, s'était resserrée autour de celle de Nezumi et son pouce l'avait caressée.

« … Après quoi, j'ai trouvé un vrai travail de comédien et chanteur qui m'a sorti de ça. Le travestissement, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est qu'il m'est arrivé de jouer des personnages féminins dans certaines pièces. Aucun des comédiens ou des chanteurs ne se prostituaient à l'Arc-En-Ciel, on nous payait très bien, il n'y avait aucun problème.

- Étiez-vous au courant de ça, Monsieur le Président ? »

Shion hocha la tête :

« Tout à fait. »

Nezumi eut un sourire fugace en se souvenant de la réaction de Shion lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça.

Après leur rencontre avec Rikiga, Shion ne décollerait pas. Le soir, chez eux, il grommelait encore à moitié en préparant la soupe et en sortant de la salle de bains, Nezumi en avait eu marre :

« 'Tain, Shion, c'est bon, lâche l'affaire !

- Grml grml...

-… De toute façon, t'en fais pas, y a aucune chance que je recommence un jour ! »

La louche s'était pétrifiée dans la casserole et Shion avait tourné un visage horrifié vers Nezumi.

Merde, avait pensé ce dernier.

Il avait regardé ailleurs, un curieux sentiment au ventre, un peu comme de la peur…

« … J'te dégoûte, c'est ça ?

- NON ! »

Nezumi avait senti avec stupéfaction de Shion se jeter dans son dos et ses bras l'encercler avec force :

« … Non… Non, jamais… Jamais rien de toi ne pourra me dégoûter… C'est juste… »

Shion avait sangloté :

« … Pourquoi toi… Pourquoi ça… C'est tellement injuste… »

Nezumi allait se mettre à l'engueuler, énervé qu'il pleure encore, mais Shion avait alors murmuré quelque chose qui l'avait sidéré :

« … Si je pouvais construire un monde où tu ne souffrirais plus jamais… »

Nezumi regarda Shion qui répondait calmement :

« Nous savons tous ce qu'était la vie à Bloc Ouest avant la Réunification, et Nezumi… Aki n'a certainement pas été le seul adolescent réduit à ça pour survivre. Le passé est ce qu'il est, laissons-le à sa place. Je crois avoir déjà souvent dit que le présent et l'avenir m'intéressaient beaucoup plus. » avait-il fini avec un sourire.

Les journalistes sourirent aussi. La première apparition télévisée de celui qui n'était pas encore président était restée célèbre pour sa façon si polie d'envoyer chier le journaliste encore très formaté de ce qui avait été la première chaîne de propagande de N°6 :

« _Non, mais ça m'est égal, complètement égal, ce que vous pensez des habitants de l'ancien Bloc Ouest. Là, moi, j'ai une ville à reconstruire, alors si ça vous amuse de rester là à pleurer sur des ruines, sur le passé, ça vous regarde. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est reconstruire, c'est l'avenir, et __rien d'autre._ »

Nezumi regardait Shion avec tendresse et Sugaki commençait à le « sentir », quand un autre journaliste demanda :

« Monsieur le Président, l'article prétend aussi que vous avez recueilli M. Kazemori il y a un mois alors qu'il mendiait dans la rue sans le connaître plus que ça ?

- Et juste parce que j'avais envie d'un giton, compléta Shion avec un sourire en coin.

- Euh…

- Aki et moi nous connaissons depuis six ans, sept mois, dix-neuf jours, et je vous épargne le reste. »

Nezumi éclata de rire. Shion lui tira la langue et reprit :

« Je vous épargne aussi le calcul, c'était le soir de mes 12 ans. »

Nezumi se calma :

« Alors toi, tu m'en feras pas d'autres…

- Dans quelles circonstances vous êtes-vous connus ? » demanda un autre journaliste.

Shion et Nezumi échangèrent un grand sourire :

« On lâche le morceau ?

-Comme tu veux, mon ange.

-OK ! »

Shion re-montra Nezumi de sa main libre :

« Je vous présente la cause de ma déchéance de l'élite de N°6.

- Ravis de faire votre connaissance, dit Nezumi en s'inclinant à nouveau. À l'époque, vous avez pu me voir à la télé sous le joli nom de VC103221. »

Shion rigola :

« Que de souvenirs… »

Il regarda Nezumi :

« J'ai recueilli un fugitif, le soir de mon anniversaire. C'était un garçon de mon âge, épuisé, blessé, avec les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus… »

Nezumi se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

« … Et comme je l'ai aidé et pas dénoncé, j'ai été déchu de tous mes privilèges et ma mère et moi chassés de Chronos pour atterrir à Lost Town. »

Nezumi eut un sourire :

« Ça me semble toujours irréel, même après tout ce temps… Non, parce que sérieux, continua-t-il en se redressant et en prenant l'assistance intriguée à témoin, vous connaissez beaucoup de garçons de 12 ans qui, en voyant un inconnu débarquer par la fenêtre avec un bras en sang, lui disent d'entrée : "Viens, je vais te soigner !"… »

Shion rigola, comme un certain nombre de personnes dans la salle.

« … Et une demi-heure après, après qu'il est vu l'avis de recherche à la télé : "Eh VC103221, je t'ai remonté du gâteau !"… Réaction parfaitement normale, quoi ! »

Shion lui répliqua, moqueur, alors que l'assemblée riait plus fort :

« Oh mais tu étais si mignon avec ta chemise trop grande et ton bras blessé…

- Et toi, tu étais flippant avec ta seringue et ton aiguille…

- Quoi, ils étaient très bien, mes points de suture !

- J'en ai cauchemardé des années…

- Jamais content de ce type, je vous jure…

- Si, si, le gâteau était très bon. »

Il y eut un petit flottement pendant lequel ils tentèrent de se retenir de rire tous les deux, devant une salle à moitié hilare.

« Et donc, reprit Nezumi, on s'est retrouvé quatre ans plus tard quand je suis venu le tirer des pattes des agents spéciaux qui l'avaient embarqué pour le planquer à Bloc Ouest.

- Leçons de survie n°1 : courir et vite. »

Ils rirent à nouveau, puis Shion reprit doucement :

« Voilà dans les grandes lignes. »

Un autre journaliste demanda :

« M. Kazemori, vous étiez fiché comme VC à 12 ans ?

- J'ai toujours été précoce… Non, je plaisante, bien sûr. Disons pour faire simple que c'était plus facile pour les autorités de N°6 de me faire passer pour un criminel plutôt que de raconter à leur population qu'ils se livraient à des expériences pour le moins pas recommandables sur des êtres humains. Je n'étais pas le rat le plus docile du laboratoire. Je n'en dirai pas plus à ce sujet. »

Le ton était suffisamment ferme pour que personne n'ait de toute façon envie d'insister. Il y eut un silence avant qu'un autre journaliste ne prenne la parole :

« M. Kazemori, l'article prétend également que vous êtes un agent de Yui Himitsu…

- … Et que c'est ce dernier qui m'a mis dans le lit de Shion pour mieux le manipuler… soupira Nezumi. En fait, ajouta-t-il après un silence, ce qui m'énerve dans cet article, à part les fautes et le titre… Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ce titre de merde… Enfin bref… C'est ce mélange invraisemblable de tout en vrac, sans aucune volonté de trier le vrai du faux ou même simplement de dire les choses de façon claire… Que j'ai joué Ophélie ne fait pas de moi un travelo qui fait le trottoir, même si je l'ai fait avant, être revenu de mon voyage à pied et avoir traîné quelques heures dans les rues de cette ville ne fait pas de moi un clochard que Shion a ramassé par vice… Et pour répondre à votre question, le fait que j'ai connu Freedom à Bloc Ouest et que je l'ai ramené à Shion au moment de la chute du Mur ne fait pas de moi un de ses agents. J'ai connu Freedom dans des circonstances particulières, je lui ai rendu service pour une affaire particulière, rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais été un de ses hommes. Et de toute façon, Freedom ne manipule pas Shion, faut arrêter la psychose. Un cerveau qui va aussi vite que le sien, ce n'est pas manipulable.

- Ah, t'es chiant, arrête avec ça, grogna Shion. J'ai pas 200 de QI.

- Voilà, sourit Nezumi. C.Q.F.D. »

Shion sourit aussi :

« Ah, là, tu m'as eu.

- Et oui, mon ange. J'ai pas ton QI, mais je te connais. Je vous explique : là, il est passé direct de ma remarque à la conclusion du débat que nous n'avons donc pas eu sur son intelligence.

- Mais j'ai pas 200 de QI…

- Tu chipotes, mon ange, tu chipotes. Dis-leur à combien tu étais évalué, gamin.

- Mais il n'était pas valide, ce test…

- Dis-leur. »

Shion soupira, mal à l'aise :

« 197. »

Des cris de stupeur retentirent dans la salle.

« … Mais je suis sûr que c'était surévalué !

- Tu en repasseras un si ça t'amuse. »

Les journalistes rigolèrent. Sugaki, à défaut d'avoir réussi à dessiner Nezumi, avait réussi à le caricaturer de façon plaisante. D'autres questions furent posées dans une ambiance assez détendue, jusqu'à ce qu'un journaliste demande :

« Monsieur le Président, pouvez-vous nous dire où en est la réforme des gardes médicales ?

- Houlà, une vraie question… Vous pourriez prévenir ! »

Shion se redressa et répondit sérieusement :

« Elle sera appliquée sans exception à partir de mercredi.

- Les syndicats de médecins la jugent exagérée et trouvent inacceptable que vous leur forciez ainsi la main. »

Shion fronça les sourcils et répliqua avec sévérité :

« Moi, ce que je juge inacceptable, c'est que des citoyens de cette ville se retrouvent privés des soins les plus élémentaires parce que des médecins refusent de quitter leur joli quartier pour aller les soigner ! Ça fait des années que nous bataillons pour l'organisation des permanences médicales dans l'ancien Bloc Ouest, tout le monde sait à quel point sa population est encore fragile, et je rappelle tout de même qu'un vieil homme est mort l'an dernier parce que le médecin qui devait assurer la garde de son centre de soins était parti jouer au golf !… Alors oui, certains font très bien leur travail, Dieu merci, mais la fréquence des absences des autres est un problème trop grave et puisque les avertissements sont restés lettre morte, oui, nous en sommes réduits à prendre des mesures de rétorsion draconiennes. C'est déplorable, effectivement, de nous avoir forcés à en arriver là, mais la réalité du problème ne nous laisse pas le choix.

- Les trois mesures sont celles annoncées ?

- Oui. En premier lieu, des amendes proportionnelles au nombre d'heures d'absence, puis au bout de 15 jours, interdiction d'exercer tant que le quota d'absence n'est pas rattrapé et au bout d'un mois, interdiction d'exercer tout court. Nous sommes conscients que c'est très sévère, mais nous n'attendrons pas un deuxième mort. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Un doux sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Nezumi qui regardait Shion.

« Bon… D'autres questions ? » demanda tranquillement ce dernier.

Encre regardait depuis un moment Sugaki, intriguée. Il était le seul, au premier rang, à regarder plus son bloc de dessins que l'estrade. Elle descendit de l'épaule de Nezumi et fila voir ce qu'il faisait. Nezumi ne la retint pas.

Une autre journaliste, à l'accent américain très prononcé, demanda :

« _Mister President_, pensez-vous qu'il soit sain pour un enfant d'être élevé sans mère ? »

Sugaki sourit en voyant soudain une petite souris noire grimper sur sa jambe et venir se poser au bord de son bloc pour le regarder dessiner.

Le sourire de Shion s'élargit. Il se disait bien que ça allait sortir un moment, ça… Nezumi avait froncé les sourcils.

« Je pense que tant qu'un enfant est élevé par des adultes qui l'aiment et le respectent, il n'y a pas de problème. Pour le reste, des études psychologiques ont plus que démontré qu'aucun schéma n'était réellement meilleur qu'un autre tant que ces deux conditions étaient réunies. Mon fils, puisque j'imagine que c'est de lui que vous vouliez parler, est très heureux du retour de mon compagnon, et ce retour va aussi palier la seule inquiétude que j'avais, à savoir le risque de rapport fusionnel entre lui et moi. J'ai toujours fait très attention à ce qu'Haru fréquente suffisamment de personnes pour éviter ça, mais vivre à trois est encore le plus simple.

- Tout à fait, approuva Nezumi. D'ailleurs, je prends mon rôle de père très au sérieux... commença-t-il avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire en regardant Shion : Je parle de séparer la mère de l'enfant, vous aviez compris... »

Shion explosa de rire :

« Enfoiré ! Tu me paieras ça ! »

Il se calma et reprit sérieusement :

« Pour le reste, j'ai toujours veillé à ce qu'Haru n'oublie pas sa défunte mère et à ce qu'il voit assez souvent le mienne pour avoir, à défaut d'une vrai mère, une présence féminine régulière dans son entourage. Après, moi j'ai grandi sans père et ça ne m'a jamais empêché de dormir... »

La journaliste grommela, mais ne trouva rien à redire. Shion souriait toujours :

« Messieurs-dames, il reste quelques minutes si vous avez une dernière question. »

Un autre journaliste, cette fois-ci russe, à l'oreille, demanda alors :

« Monsieur le Président, votre ami va-t-il avoir un rôle officiel au sein d'Utopia ? »

Nezumi et Shion échangèrent un regard et le premier dit avec amusement :

« Il est hors de question que je sois la première dame de ce pays.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as plus vraiment la carrure d'Ophélie… sourit Shion. Pas la première dame, alors, peut-être le deuxième homme ? »

Nezumi réfléchit une seconde, puis opina :

« Ça, pourquoi pas… »

La conférence de presse s'acheva là-dessus. Shion et Nezumi se laissèrent photographier un peu, puis se retirèrent.

Encre arriva alors, porteuse d'une feuille pliée en quatre un peu trop grande pour elle. Nezumi la prit et caressa la petite tête noire.

« Squik !

- Un cadeau, vraiment ?

- Squik, squik ! »

Il déplia la feuille et éclata de rire. Voyant le dessin, Shion rit également.

La caricature montrait, tout sourire et tout rose, devant un Nezumi qui avait ses bras autour de lui et tirait une langue plus que moqueuse à l'assistance. « _Tous mes vœux de bonheur. »_, avait écrit le dessinateur.

* * *

><p>Shion coucha Haru qui dormait déjà, tout doucement, et sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.<p>

Puis il alla se doucher et alors qu'il s'essuyait, il entendit Nezumi derrière lui :

« Te rhabille pas, mon ange, c'est pas la peine. »

Shion sourit.

« T'aurais pas une idée derrière la tête, toi ? »

Il sursauta soudain alors qu'on lui bandait les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça… » susurra Nezumi à son oreille en passant ses bras autour de lui.

Shion sourit, intrigué.

« Hé, c'est quoi, ça ?

- Ta punition pour les chatouilles de ce matin.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Et c'est pas fini… Viens par là. »

Shion le laissa le coucher sur leur lit.

« Shion, j'ai très envie de m'amuser avec toi. »

Shion était couché sur le dos, tranquille, Nezumi encore habillé agenouillé entre ses cuisses.

« Tu veux bien ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras…

- Je veux que tu me dises de m'arrêter si quoi que ce soit ne va pas…

- D'accord. »

Shion sentit Nezumi saisir ses poignets, les placer au-dessus de sa tête et les lier, le tout avec une infinie douceur.

« Je ne te savais pas ce genre de penchant, remarqua le jeune président.

- J'ai envie de m'amuser… Ça va, tu es bien installé ? Pas trop serré ?

- Ça va…

- N'hésite pas, sinon…

- Oui, oui.

- Bien. Alors, l'exercice pour toi consiste à te détendre et à profiter.

- "L'exercice" ? releva Shion.

- Oui. En fait… »

Shion sentit Nezumi s'allonger sur lui.

… j'ai un peu réfléchi à ton petit souci et je me suis dit que je me devais de t'aider à prendre goût au sexe… Et donc… »

Shion frémit en sentant le souffle de Nezumi contre sa gorge, puis sa langue le long de sa mâchoire.

« … Là, en fait, oui j'ai très envie de m'amuser avec ton corps, mais au-delà de ça, j'aimerais que toi, tu profites d'être privé de tes yeux es de tes mains pour te concentrer sur ses autres sens, sur ce que tu vas sentir et ressentir.

- Hmm…

- D'accord ?

- Moui !

- Parfait. »

Shion sourit et gémit. Les lèvres de Nezumi se posèrent sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent profondément, alors que Shion sentait Nezumi le serrer dans ses bras. Puis les lèvres descendirent le long de sa gorge, alors que ses mains descendaient le long de son dos. Shion se cambra et gémit encore. La bouche de Nezumi sur son torse, ses mains sur sa peau… Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir senti ses caresses avec une telle intensité. La langue s'arrêta sur son téton et joua avec longuement. Shion haletait. Les mains se posèrent sur ses fesses pour les presser, les caresser avec force. Shion était déjà dur et sentait le sexe de Nezumi à travers son pantalon.

Nezumi se redressa. Shion grogna. Il entendit un bruit de tissu et une seconde plus tard, il sentit le corps chaud de son amant, son torse nu contre le sien, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une main de Nezumi caressa ses fesses et sa cuisse alors que l'autre allait s'occuper de son sexe.

Shion se mit à gémir plus fort. Il sentit Nezumi sourire contre ses lèvres. La main caressait lentement sa verge, sur toute sa longueur, et c'était délicieux.

« Ne retiens pas tes cris, mon ange…

- … Mais… Aaaah… Mais… Haru…

- Il dort. Fais-toi plaisir, fais-moi plaisir, ne te retiens pas. »

Nezumi se redressa encore. Shion se perdait dans son plaisir. Il ne put retenir un cri en sentant la langue de Nezumi effleurer son gland. Il entendit rire doucement. Puis la langue descendit lentement jusqu'à ses bourses. Shion savait déjà que Nezumi était plus que doué… Mais Nezumi n'allait pas se priver de lui montrer une nouvelle fois.

Shion sentit une bouche affamée saisir et sucer ses testicules avec appétit, alors qu'une main caressait son sexe et qu'une autre s'aventurerait entre ses fesses. La langue remonta lentement le long de sa verge, un doigt le pénétra avec douceur. Il se cambra encore, haletant. Il écarta plus les cuisses, ses pieds se crispant sur le drap. La bouche de Nezumi engloutit son sexe et Shion se mit à crier sans plus pouvoir se retenir.

Comment Nezumi faisait ça, comment pouvait-il le prendre entièrement comme ça… ?… Le plaisir lui fit très rapidement perdre raison. Il se mordit les lèvres, tendu comme un arc. Les éclairs commencèrent à traverser son corps, il parvint à articuler :

« Arrête… Je… Je vais… »

Nezumi n'arrêta pas. Deux autres doigts rejoignirent le premier et là, le cerveau de Shion tomba officiellement en panne. Un des doigts effleura sa prostate et il jouit dans un ultime cri.

Il reprenait son souffle, pantelant, lorsqu'il sentit Nezumi se rallonger sur lui, ses lèvres se poser contre les siennes, puis sa langue les caresser. Shion sourit et reçut son baiser sans plus se faire prier, découvrant avec curiosité le coût de sa propre semence dans la bouche de son amant. Il sentit une main contre sa joue.

« Ça va, Shion ? » entendit-il.

Nezumi lui avait parlé très tendrement.

« … Oui,… C'était bien…

- Prêt pour la suite ?

- Quand tu veux ! »

Nezumi l'embrassa encore.

« Nezumi…

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Tu bandes…

- Sans blague… T'es sacrément sexy, là…

- Je peux goûter ? »

Shion sentit la surprise de son amant, puis ce dernier l'embrassa encore :

« À vos ordres, Votre Majesté… »

Shion le sentit se redresser et un peu plus tard, s'agenouiller précautionneusement sur sa poitrine. Il entendit la braguette s'ouvrir, Nezumi se releva un peu alors même qu'une odeur désormais familière arrivait au nez de Shion qui sourit. Il s'en enivra un instant, puis donna un long coup de langue dessus.

« Ne le prends pas en bouche, surtout… » lui dit Nezumi.

Shion n'en avait pas spécialement l'intention. Il lécha par contre avec soin la verge, se régalant tant de son goût que des gémissements de Nezumi, que de la sentir durcir encore contre ses lèvres.

Il poussa un petit râle de frustration en perdant sa sucette, alors même que le poids disparaissait de sa poitrine.

Deux mains réécartèrent ses cuisses, un bassin se rapprocha du sien. Shion gémit en sentant la verge frotter entre ses fesses. La stimulation ne cessa pas alors que le torse de Nezumi se posait sur le sien, que ses lèvres dévoraient encore les siennes, puis sa gorge, et qu'une voix rauque lui murmurait :

« Alors, Votre Majesté ?

- Nezumi…

- Que puis-je ? demanda le jeune homme en léchant très soigneusement sa peau juste sous son oreille.

- Viens… Prends-moi… »

Le sexe le pénétra d'un coup, lui arrachant un cri. Puis il se mit en mouvement sans lui laisser de répit, presque brutal. Shion passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Nezumi en criant son plaisir. Il sentit les mains qui agrippaient ses hanches alors que la verge le frappait plus fort encore. Les cris de Nezumi se mêlaient aux siens. C'était si puissant au fond de lui, juste là où c'était le meilleur…

Shion jouit encore, se cambrant violemment, en sentant Nezumi se répandre en lui en le pressant dans ses bras, son visage enfoui dans son cou.

Ils retombèrent tous deux sur le matelas, à bout de souffle. De longues minutes passèrent avant que Nezumi ne se redresse et se dégage. Shion sentit qu'on détachait ses mains et un instant plus tard, il retrouva la vue.

Il papillonna alors que Nezumi se rallongeait contre son flanc, câlin. Shion le regarda. Alangui, à demi nu, sur le flanc, les yeux mi-clos, il était incroyablement beau.

Shion se tourna et le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignirent.

« Ça a été ? demanda Nezumi.

- Très bien ! Expérience très intéressante.

- Hmmm… »

Nezumi se blottit dans ses bras.

« Tant mieux… J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal… »

Shion sourit en caressant ses cheveux :

« Je t'aime… J'ai confiance en toi.

- Oui, Shion…

- Et puis, tu me revaudras ça. »

Nezumi rigola.

« Quand tu voudras, mon ange. »

* * *

><p>L'homme s'écroula dans la ruelle. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang… Il avait dû abandonner le cadavre du vieil homme plus loin. Les enfoirés…<p>

Échec sur toute la ligne. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver et en prime, il allait y passer aussi… Décidément, il s'était bien ramolli. Même plus fichu de se défendre contre ce gosse… Ses maîtres devaient bien se marrer depuis l'Au-Delà… Et lui ne tarderait plus à aller rire avec eux.

La silhouette fine d'un adolescent se dessina à l'entrée de la ruelle. L'homme se redressa comme il put, s'assit contre le mur et le regarda braquer son arme sur lui sans frémir.

Il se souvint du petit garçon triste qu'on lui avait confié une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Il en avait fait un si redoutable tueur… Quelle ironie que ce soit lui qu'_ils_ aient envoyé pour l'abattre. Il le regarda. Finalement, c'était un juste retour de flamme de mourir de sa main… Il lui sourit :

« Désolé pour tout… »

Le garçon demeura impassible, comme toujours.

« … S'il te plaît, fais gaffe… Ce qu'ils préparent, ça sera bien pire… J'en ai rien à foutre de cette ville, mais fais attention à toi, et t'en fais pas, je te garde une place là-haut. »

Le garçon appuya sur la gâchette sans ciller. Il regarda un instant le cadavre, puis murmura :

« Repose en paix, Onîsan… Loin de toute cette merde… »

Aucune émotion n'avait transparu, ni dans sa voix, ni sur son visage. Il fit les poches du mort, prenant tout ce qui pouvait aider à l'identifier. Les sirènes de police le forcèrent à fuir avant qu'il ait fini. Alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de la base, son téléphone sonna.

« Tout va bien ?

- Mission accomplie, Monsieur. Je rentrai.

-Parfait ! Dépêche-toi, nous devons organiser rapidement l'attentat contre le président. »

Le garçon rapprocha avec un soupir. L'image de Shion Seijunna et de son compagnon brillait dans la nuit, sur un écran géant, muet à cette heure.

L'adolescent aux yeux tristes ne savait pas trop pourquoi ils voulaient le tuer… Mais ça n'était pas son problème. Une arme telle que lui n'avait pas à penser. Ni à écouter ce drôle d'instinct qui lui disait, depuis qu'il avait vu Shion pour la toute première fois, qu'il ne devait pas lui faire de mal…

* * *

><p><em>À suivre dans le chapitre 08<em>

__Nezumi : Pas de titre au prochain chapitre ?

Balkys : Non, pas encore d'idée... Bon alors, pas si terrible que ça, Shion ?

Shion : Oui, tu me garderas les cordes hein !

Balkys : Pas de souci...

Nezumi : *_* Owiiiii ...


	9. Après 08

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de No°6 appartiennent exclusivement à Atsuko Asano.

Réponses aux reviews :

Haru-carnage : Ouais, ça, c'est fait ^^ !

KynnVyr : Merci. En fait, pour tout te dire, j'utilise un logiciel de dictée qui a des fois un peu tendance à pas tout à fait bien retranscrire mes paroles... d'où l'absence de petits mots ou aussi parfois des homophones ou retranscription un peu folklorique... Genre des souris qui gambadent dans l'air (au lieu de dans l'herbe), tout ça tout ça ^^ ! j'ai beau relire 2/3 fois et avoir une bêtalectrice zélée, y en a toujours qui échappe à notre vigilance...

MiniPapaye : Merci ! Oui, bel exercice ce leçon à point de vue unique concentré sur du ressenti...:p J'en ai moins sué que je l'avais craint, je deviens douée, faut croire... ^^ Bien marré sur la conf aussi... Mais je les vois vraiment trop bien s'envoyer des piques. Et ce qui va se passer entre Shion et le tueur ben, réponse très vite:) !

Le Concours reprend ! Une seule chanson qui ne devrait pas poser de problème si vous connaissez vos classiques !

Rappel des règles : Le but du jeu pour vous sera de retrouver ces chansons, poèmes, tout ça, et de me donner les titres et interprètes, UNIQUEMENT PAR MP OU MAIL. Ceci pour permettre à tout le monde de jouer, aux trois endroits où je poste cette fic. Toute réponse publique, non seulement ne donnera pas de point à son auteur, mais en plus annulera le round pour tout les suivants de partout. Sinon je noterai bien les réponses de tout le monde à part et à la fin de la fic, vous aurez les réponses et les résultats. Les gens qui ont déjà mon roman ont le droit de jouer, par contre je ne leur réoffrirai pas. Ça fera 1 point pour le titre, 2 pour le titre et l'interprète ou auteur, et à la fin la personne qui aura le plus de points recevra mon roman.

S'il y a des gens intéressés par mon roman (héroic fantasy yaoi), allez voir sur mon site, le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

><p>No°6 - Après<p>

Chapitre 08 : Shinobi

Le matin suivant la conférence de presse, beaucoup de mails et de messages attendaient Shion. Il les épluchait l'un après l'autre avec attention, pendant que les souris gambadaient autour de lui. La plupart étaient bien sûr des messages de routine de ses collaborateurs, mais certains se concluaient par de petits mots personnels : « Votre ami l'air bien sympathique. », « Tout mon soutien. », etc. un message de son ami Ahmed, l'héritier du Califat de Téhéran, lui arriva. Curieux, Shion l'ouvrit sans attendre :

« _On_ _peut dire que tu m'as bien eu, petit cachottier ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas épouser ma sœur…_ »

La jeune sœur d'Ahmed, Fatima, s'était toujours montrée très amicale envers Shion. Mais rien de plus, car leur union aurait de toute façon été impossible. Jamais son père n'aurait permis qu'elle épouse un non-musulman étranger sorti de nulle part… Mais c'était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre Shion, Ahmed et Fatima, cette dernière disant régulièrement à Shion que la personne qu'il aimerait serait très chanceuse et Ahmed les taquinant sans cesse.

« _… Blague à part, tu te doutes bien que Père n'est pas ravi et j'ai croisé plusieurs __ambassadeurs de N°2 ici ces dernières heures. Sullivan doit essayer de foutre la merde et il y a des chances que ça ressorte aux Annuelles. Je ne sais pas si tu comptais venir seul ou pas ? Personnellement, ça ne m'étonne finalement pas de toi et d'après la conférence que j'ai vue, je trouve que bien que ce soit un homme, il est incroyablement fait pour toi. Bref, ça ne change rien pour moi, ne crains rien, et Fatima vous a trouvés (je cite) : "absolument magnifiques". Je te dis à bientôt, sois vigilant._ »

Shion répondit immédiatement, un doux sourire aux lèvres :

« _Salut Ahmed, et merci !_

_ Oui, je me doute que Sullivan et sa clique ont quelques cordes de plus à leurs arcs avec cette histoire, mais il nous a semblé bien plus prudent de tout dire plutôt que de risquer que ça tourne en véritable scandale._

_ Pour les Annuelles, je viendrais seul, comme prévu, même si à tout hasard je reçois une invitation pour Aki de la part de N°5. Aki commence à peine à se poser, je ne veux pas lui imposer une rencontre internationale si tôt. Si les Annuelles se font ici l'an prochain, ça sera déjà pas mal ! _

_ Aki et moi assumons totalement notre relation, tu l'auras compris. Par contre, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à démissionner si on tentait de m'imposer d'y mettre fin._

_ Bon, on se retient au courant pour la suite ?_

_ À bientôt et mes amitiés à Fatima ! _»

Shion envoya le message. Il était content du soutien de son ami. Non pas qu'il ait craint quoi que ce soit (en fait, il n'y avait même pas pensé, juste désireux de dire la vérité), mais dans la partie d'échecs qu'était la politique internationale, perdre celui qui était son premier et encore un des seuls vrais soutiens aurait été très problématique.

À la réflexion, il n'avait finalement pas pris de si grands risques.

N°1 avait sur ces questions une politique de tolérance tacite et un peu hypocrite, mais il y avait longtemps que les lois qui condamnaient l'homosexualité étaient lettre morte, si pas abolies.

À N°2, bien sûr, c'était « un crime contre Dieu » qui conduisait au camp de rééducation voire à la chaise électrique si récidive. Mais Sullivan n'avait pas besoin de ça pour attaquer Utopia de toute façon. Ça lui donnait certes un argument de plus, mais pas le plus recevable internationalement.

Car même N°3, état musulman encore très traditionaliste, avait dû, suite aux pressions des autres villes (à part N°2 et N°6 à l'époque) abolir la peine de mort pour les homosexuels, suite au scandale qu'avait causé la condamnation de deux jeunes filles de 16 et 17 ans par un vieux juge extrémiste.

Un an de pression et de tractation avait abouti à la commutation de leur peine en exil et elles avaient pu partir à N°5, où les homosexuels jouissaient des mêmes droits que les hétérosexuels depuis des lustres. N°3 tolérait depuis les homosexuels dans la mesure où ceux-ci ne troublaient pas l'ordre social et restaient discrets. Certains hauts responsables religieux avaient en effet officiellement déclaré que l'Islam exigeait avant tout de ne rejeter aucun croyant. La pression sociale restait dans les faits très forte.

N°4, pour sa part, avait une politique mixte : l'homosexualité n'y était pas condamnée en tant que telle, mais là aussi, les pressions sociales restaient très fortes. La communauté gay et lesbienne commençait à s'organiser pour revendiquer sa place. Mal vue par le pouvoir, méfiant, et par une Église Orthodoxe très influente et fermée sur ces questions, elle avait compris qu'il fallait y aller doucement, par étape, sans faire de vague, les excités voulant changer trop vite le monde ayant eu de sérieux problèmes.

À N°5, la question ne se posait donc plus.

Si Shion avait aboli la peine de mort sans attendre avec toutes les lois discriminantes de N°6 (de celles sur Bloc Ouest à celles qui condamnaient les homosexuels, en passant par celles qui ordonnaient une surveillance draconienne des résidents étrangers, ou encore réprimaient les femmes de plus de 25 ans qui voulaient travailler, même si elles étaient seules), il n'avait pas accordé aux homosexuels le droit de se marier ou d'adopter. Il savait la population partagée sur ces questions et jugeait surtout qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi urgentes que d'autres problèmes. Le temps faisait son œuvre là dessus et les choses évoluaient d'elles-même à assez court terme, il le savait. À un moment où les diverses communautés de la ville commençaient péniblement à cohabiter sans trop de heurts, ajouter un nouveau clivage lui semblait la dernière chose à faire.

Bref, Sullivan avait trouvé un argument de plus pour sa propagande à N°2, mais pas pour les autres pays qui ne pouvaient pas ou plus attaquer officiellement Shion pour ça. Restaient les réactions individuelles des différents dirigeants qui pouvaient, elles, en modifiant leur comportement envers lui à titre personnel, changer beaucoup de choses. Il en jugerait aux Annuelles. Et il était déjà décidé à partir s'il s'avérait que ça posait de réels problèmes.

Son portable siffla brièvement. Il le prit et sourit : un message de Nezumi. L'ouvrant, il découvrit avec amusement un dessin de petit rat qui gambadait joyeusement non loin d'une petite fleur. Shion ajouta un point d'interrogation au-dessus de cette dernière et lui renvoya.

Le téléphone fixe de son bureau sonna. Il décrocha :

« Oui ?

- Shion, Sergei Gagarine au téléphone, lui dit Kaoru.

- OK, passe-le-moi. »

Il entendit un petit clic et une seconde plus tard, une voix grave et fatiguée le salua :

« Bonjour, Shion.

- Bonjour, Sergei. Que faites-vous debout à cette heure ? »

Sergei Gagarine n'avait aucun rôle officiel à Saint-Pétersbourg. Pour le grand public, c'était une silhouette sur les photos des journaux, non loin du président Youri Popenki. Dans les faits, c'était son éminence grise et sans doute le véritable maître du pays, en lutte incessante avec la première ministre, Nadia Sychla.

« Une affaire qui m'a pris une bonne partie de la journée et de la nuit et ne m'a laissé voir votre conférence de presse qu'à l'instant...

- Je vois.

- Voilà une nouvelle intéressante.

- N'est-ce pas ! sourit Shion.

- Alors comme ça, vous n'êtes pas asexué. La vie est pleine de surprises... »

Shion rigola.

« Ce garçon m'a en tout cas l'air d'être taillé à votre hauteur.

- Tout à fait.

- C'est intéressant... Une nouvelle pièce sur l'échiquier, à quelques semaines des Annuelles. Le coup de vos ennemis était bien pensé et votre réponse aussi.

- Merci.

- Vous êtes décidément un homme surprenant...

- Dans votre bouche, je le prends comme un compliment. »

Le portable de Shion re-siffla. Cette fois, sur le dessin, le rat câlinait la fleur avec trois petits cœurs au-dessus de la tête.

« Surprenant... Vous avez apporté un véritable renouveau sur l'échiquier et je vous en remercie. La partie devenait plus qu'ennuyeuse. »

Shion sourit encore. Sergei n'était pas un allié. C'était un homme qui avait des décennies d'expérience dans les sphères du pouvoir. Il avait une vision très claire de ce qu'il voulait et toute personne se dressant contre lui s'engageait dans un duel dont peu étaient sortis vainqueurs. Pour lui, la politique était un jeu et Shion un nouveau joueur. Ni d'ennemis ni d'alliés, tout variait en fonction des batailles.

Il n'avait d'abord prêté aucune attention à celui qu'il considérait comme un gosse, attendant que le véritable nouveau pouvoir de l'ex-N°6 s'installe. Mais Shion avait tenu bon... Et Sergei l'avait donc admis sans ciller sur l'échiquier. Car il y avait une chose qu'on devait reconnaître au Russe, c'est qu'il était bon joueur. Shion s'était maintenu au pouvoir dans une ville en plein chaos et malgré l'opposition de bien des gens, tant à Utopia qu'à l'extérieur, et le vieux renard était en fin de compte ravi d'avoir trouvé un joueur de cette envergure sur un échiquier sclérosé depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût (Sullivan au pouvoir depuis une trentaine d'années, le Cheikh depuis quinze et N°6 pareillement).

Pour Shion cependant, ces parties d'échecs n'avaient rien d'un passe-temps ludique.

« Vous devriez aller dormir, Sergei. Vous dites des bêtises. »

Sergei rigola.

« Vous êtes encore jeune, Shion... Mais vous prendrez goût à ce jeu, vous verrez.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, répondit le garçon.

- Personne ne peut résister longtemps au goût du pouvoir...

- Dans ce cas, je vais m'employer à rester l'exception qui confirme la règle... »

Un nouveau message arriva sur le portable de Shion qui eut un petit rire silencieux en le voyant : cette fois-ci, le rat regardait la fleur avec une petite larme à l'œil.

« Il n'y a pas d'exception, Shion.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, Sergei. En attendant, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer, d'autant que je dois vous laisser. »

Sergei rit encore :

« À la bonne heure ! À très bientôt, Shion.

- Prenez soin de vous, Sergei. »

Shion soupira en raccrochant, puis modifia le dessin pour que la fleur tende ses feuilles vers le rat et il écrivit au-dessus d'elle : « Mais si je t'aime ! » avec trois petits cœurs.

Il se dit qu'il allait se faire un thé et se mettait de l'eau à chauffer lorsque son portable siffla à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le rat tout sourire se blottissait dans les bras, pardon, les feuilles de la fleur, plein de petits cœurs au-dessus de la tête. Shion sourit et lui envoya un message :

« Tu t'ennuies, mon chéri ? »

La réponse lui parvint rapidement :

« Ouais, pas un chat au pub ce matin, c'est horrible... Et toi ? »

Shion répondit :

« La routine... Tu me garderais ma table pour midi ? »

Le téléphone mit quelques minutes à siffler :

« Owi ! *_* Pas de souci mon ange ! » disait le petit rat en dansant, tout sourire.

Shion rit doucement.

« Alors à tout à l'heure, mon joli rat. Je t'aime. »

Un dernier dessin du petit rat agitant sa patte en signe d'au revoir.

* * *

><p>Nezumi balayait en chantant, de très bonne humeur.<p>

« _Du plus loin que me revienne  
>L'ombre de mes amours lointaines<br>Du plus loin du premier rendez-vous  
>Du temps de mes premières peines<br>Las j'avais quinze ans à peine  
>Coeur tout blanc et griffes aux genoux<br>Que ce fût, j'étais précoce  
>De tendres amours de gosse<br>Ou les morsures d'un amour fou  
>Du plus loin qu'il m'en souvienne<br>Si depuis j'ai dit "je t'aime"  
>Ma plus belle histoire d'amour, c'est vous<em> »

Le pub était tranquille en ce milieu de mâtinée, il n'y avait que quelques clients et ces derniers le regardaient finalement avec plus de curiosité qu'autre chose.

« _C'est vrai je ne fus pas sage  
>Et j'ai tourné bien des pages<br>Sans les lire, blanches et puis rien dessus  
>C'est vrai je ne fus pas sage<br>Et mes guerriers de passage  
>À peine vus, déjà disparus<br>Mais à travers leurs visages  
>C'était déjà votre image<br>C'était vous déjà et le cœur nu  
>Je refaisais mes bagages<br>Et poursuivais mon mirage  
>Ma plus belle histoire d'amour, c'est vous<em> »

Epona le regardait aussi en essayant de nettoyer le comptoir comme elle pouvait entre les trois souris qui m'amusaient comme souvent à courir et glisser dessus.

« _Sur la longue route qui menait vers vous  
>Sur la longue route j'allais le cœur fou<br>Le vent de décembre me gelait au cou  
>Qu'importait décembre, si c'était pour vous »<em>

À son arrivée au matin, les patrons de Nezumi l'avaient accueilli avec amusement, pour deux raisons : il était très en avance (il était venu directement après avoir laissé Haru à la crèche) et surtout, sa prestation télévisuelle surprise les avait beaucoup fait rire.

« Du grand toi ! » avait dit Jeff.

Nezumi s'était fendu d'une petite courbette.

« _Elle fut longue la route  
>Mais je l'ai faite la route<br>Celle-là qui menait jusqu'à vous  
>Et je ne suis pas parjure<br>Si ce soir je vous jure  
>Que pour vous je l'eus faite à genoux<br>__ Il en eu fallu bien d'autres  
>Que quelques mauvais apôtres<br>Que l'hiver et la neige à mon cou  
>Pour que je perde patience<br>Et j'ai calmé ma violence  
>Ma plus belle histoire d'amour, c'est vous <em>»

Les clients l'avaient reconnu, surpris, mais aimables pour la plupart.

« _Mais tant d'hivers et d'automnes  
>De nuits, de jours et personnes<br>Vous n'étiez jamais au rendez-vous  
>Et de vous perdant courage<br>Soudain me prenait la rage  
>Mon Dieu que j'avais besoin de vous<br>Que le Diable vous emporte  
>D'autres m'ont ouvert leur porte<br>Heureuse, je m'en allais loin de vous  
>Oui, je vous fus infidèle<br>Mais vous revenais quand même  
>Ma plus belle histoire d'amour, c'est vous<em> »

C'était un magnifique mardi matin, il faisait un soleil radieux, et Shion venait manger à midi.

« _J'ai pleuré mes larmes  
>Mais qu'il me fut doux<br>Oh ! Qu'il me fut doux  
>Ce premier sourire de vous<br>Et pour une larme qui venait de vous  
>J'ai pleuré d'amour, vous souvenez-vous ?<em> »

Nezumi chantait en zigzaguant agilement entre les tables avec son balai.

«_ Ce fut un soir en septembre  
>Vous étiez venus m'attendre<br>Ici même vous en souvenez-vous ?  
>À nous regarder sourire<br>À nous aimer sans rien dire  
>C'est là que j'ai compris tout à coup<br>J'avais fini mon voyage  
>Et j'ai posé mes bagages<br>Vous étiez venus au rendez-vous  
>Qu'importe ce qu'on peut en dire<br>Je tenais à vous le dire_ »

Nezumi alla chercher la pelle et la balayette.

« _Ce soir je vous remercie de vous  
>Qu'importe ce qu'on peut en dire<br>__ Tant que je pourrai vous dire  
>Ma plus belle histoire d'amour<br>C'est vous_ »

Il passa derrière le comptoir en chantonnant encore pour aller jeter son petit tas de poussière. Quelques personnes applaudirent.

« Eh ben, t'as la pêche ! » lui dit Epona.

« Nezumi s'étira, tout sourire :

- Moui ! Comme dirait ma petite fleur.

- Euh, à propos... T'étais obligé de mettre la pancarte "Réservée" sur sa table tout de suite après son message ?...

- On est jamais trop prudent !

- Non, mais,... Il est à peine 10h... »

Trois clients entrèrent.

« On sait jamais ! »

Ils s'installèrent à une table.

« Allez, va bosser un peu ! » ordonna avec amusement Epona.

Nezumi prit le carnet de commandes en faisant semblant de râler :

« Ah non, si je dois bosser c'est pas drôle, je vais plus venir travailler moi... »

Encre sur son épaule, alors qu'il continuait en rejoignant la table :

« … C'est quoi ce travail où il faut bosser sérieux... Bonjour, mesdames et monsieur !

- Bon... jour ?! »

Visiblement, le trio avait buggé. Encre pencha la tête, intriguée, et Nezumi sourit, aimable :

« Oui, c'est moi. Bonjour, enchanté, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Squik ? »

Nezumi jeta un regard en biais à sa souris :

« Encre, tu me fatigues. Bref, mesdames-monsieur ?... Vous voulez la carte, peut-être ?... »

Une des demoiselles se reprit enfin :

« Euh... Un thé et euh... Vous avez quoi à euh... manger ?

- Cookie, brownie,... Euh... Epona, chère et révérée patronne ? appela-t-il en tournant la tête. Tu sais si Keisuke a refait de la tarte ?

- Fraise et pomme.

- Merci. Donc : cookie, brownie et tarte fraise et pomme.

- Squik !

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, Encre.

- Squik !

- Après eux, s'il en reste et si tu es sage. »

La tablée commanda enfin et un peu plus tard, Nezumi les servit en chantonnant. Epona l'interpella :

« Aki, tu as faim ?

- Un peu.

- Tu veux de la tarte ?

- Fraise.

- Je te la laisse sur le comptoir.

- Merci. »

Il vint s'asseoir au comptoir, devant la petite assiette à côté de laquelle trois souris attendaient, assises sur leur arrière-train.

« J'en connais qui perdent pas le nord. »

Les petits rongeurs le regardèrent avec de grands yeux innocents et couinèrent de concert. Nezumi eut un sourire :

« Ouais ouais... Vous me prendriez pas pour un lapin de deux semaines, vous trois ?

- Squik ?

- Ton auréole est de travers, Encre.

Il posa une grosse fraise devant elles et caressa la petite tête noire du bout des doigts :

« Ça doit être tes petites cornes qui la gênent... »

Nezumi se mit à manger. Il ne fit pas trop attention à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait, mais sursauta par contre en entendant :

« YVES ! »

Il se tourna pour aviser un petit homme barbu tout essoufflé et fronça un sourcil en le reconnaissant : le directeur du nouveau théâtre ?

« Monsieur Shibai ?

- Je suis absolument navré de vous importuner… »

Nezumi sourit, plutôt amusé de l'air beaucoup trop nerveux du petit bonhomme.

« Il n'y a pas de souci, dit-il en se levant pour venir lui serrer la main. Asseyez-vous et reprenez votre souffle…

- Merci…

- Je vous sers quelque chose ? continua le jeune homme en passant derrière lui pour le pousser diplomatiquement vers un des tabourets du comptoir. Un thé ? Je vous proposerais bien un whisky, mais c'est encore un peu tôt…

- Oh, un thé, oui, volontiers… »

Nezumi passa de l'autre côté du comptoir.

« … Vraiment navré…

- Pas de souci ! répéta Nezumi en le servant. Voilà… Thé anglais, hein, vous aimez, j'espère ?

- Euh, oui…

- Et une pâtisserie, avec ?

- … Je ne veux pas déranger… »

Epona s'approcha :

« Oh, rassurez-vous, je crois que RIEN ne peut atteindre notre Aki aujourd'hui…

- Tout à fait ! confirma Nezumi. Que puis-je pour vous ? Et comment m'avez-vous trouvé, d'ailleurs ?

- Je me suis permis d'appeler notre président… Je m'excuse, vraiment…

- Arrêtez de vous excuser et dites-moi ce que vous voulez ?

- J'ai un immense service à vous demander… »

Nezumi croisa les bras sur le comptoir. Il jeta un œil à droite et sourit. Les souris avaient gentiment fini sa part de tarte… Sûrement par peur du gaspillage, faut pas gâcher…

« Vous m'intriguez ? le relança Nezumi en reprenant l'assiette pour se servir un brownie. Vous en voulez un ?

- Non, merci…

- Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je suis vraiment navré…

- Oui, oui, on sait. Et donc ?

- Comme vous le savez, nous montons _Hamlet_ pour les trois ans de la ville…

- Hm, hm ?… » opina Nezumi en attaquant son brownie.

Il tenait à l'œil les souris qui approchaient.

« … Or, un de nos acteurs nous a abandonnés… Il attendait une proposition de l'étranger qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser… C'est un rôle minuscule et j'ai honte de déranger un homme de votre talent pour si peu… »

Nezumi regardait Shibai en se retenant de rire.

« … Par pitié venez-en au fait… pouffa-t-il. Vous voulez que je vous dépanne pour un petit rôle, c'est ça ?

- Vraiment j'en suis navré… »

Nezumi balaya ça d'un revers de main.

« De quel rôle s'agit-il ?

- Fortinbras.

- Hmm... réfléchit Nezumi. Quatre répliques à la toute fin de la pièce, je crois.

- C'est ça… répondit Shibai, surpris de la précision du jeune homme.

- Rien d'insurmontable en somme… Reste à savoir si c'est compatible avec mon travail ici ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil en coin à Epona.

- Vu le peu de texte, nous pouvons nous arranger… dit Shibai.

- Combien de représentations sont prévues ?

- Une le soir du lancement des festivités et deux autres une semaine plus tard.

- Je pense que c'est gérable… »

Nezumi se mit d'accord pour passer au théâtre après son travail, dès qu'il aurait récupéré Haru. Shibai se répandit encore une bonne dizaine de minutes en remerciements.

« Intéressant personnage. » nota Epona, accoudée au comptoir.

Nezumi, qui venait de raccompagner le petit homme à la porte, hocha la tête.

La matinée s'acheva tranquillement. Nezumi faisait mine de ne plus remarquer les regards curieux… Shion arriva vers midi et demi, de charmante humeur lui aussi. Et Nezumi mit fin à toute ambiguïté en lui criant de la table qu'il servait, au fond :

« Assis-toi, mon ange, j'arrive ! »

Ce qui fit éclater de rire Epona, Jeff et Manon.

Shion se contenta de sourire et s'installa tranquillement. Il consultait son téléphone en sifflotant quand Nezumi le rejoignit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on te sert, ma petite fleur ?

- Comme d'hab', mon joli rat.

- Burger avec supplément bacon et poivrons, petite frite et Guiness en pinte ?

- Tu deviens bon.

- Sauce moutarde ?

- Exactement.

- Ça marche… »

Nezumi s'éloigna pour passer la commande et en servait une autre lorsqu'une silhouette, près de la table de Shion, attira son attention.

Un quadragénaire grand et jovial, à côté duquel Shion n'avait pas l'air du tout gêné.

Nezumi s'approcha juste à temps pour entendre l'inconnu dire :

« … Je ne me serais vraiment pas attendu à vous trouver ici.

- Ni moi, Professeur !… Ceci dit, le hasard fait bien les choses, puisque ça fait une semaine que j'oublie de vous appeler… Oh, Nezumi ! Je te présente le professeur Sagasu, un des responsables de la centrale géothermique. Professeur, mon compagnon, Aki Kazemori. Il est serveur ici.

- Enchanté, jeune homme ! s'exclama joyeusement le scientifique en tendant la main à Nezumi.

- De même… répondit ce dernier en la lui serrant, amusé par ce drôle de bonhomme. Vous voulez manger ?

- Tout à fait ! En fait, à la base, c'est même pour ça que je suis là.

- Voulez-vous manger avec moi, Professeur ? proposa Shion. Il fallait vraiment que je vous parle, et je vais me faire gronder…

- Oh, mais avec plaisir. »

Nezumi prit la commande du scientifique et continua son boulot. Il les servit un peu plus tard, interrompant visiblement une conversation très technique.

« … Non, mais dans ce cas, trois et pas quatre mais on augmente l'ampérage de moitié ?… »

Entre eux deux se trouvait une feuille couverte de formules mathématiques que Nezumi ne tenta même pas de lire. Il posa les assiettes et les verres sur la table et s'éloigna après un « Bon appétit ! » amusé. S'il y avait bien un domaine de la vie de Shion auquel il resterait toujours hermétique, et il le savait, c'est bien tout ce qui était scientifique.

Sagasu repartit assez vite après avoir fini de manger. Shion, pour sa part, prit le temps de boire un café et Nezumi se posa en boire un avec lui. Il en profita pour lui raconter la visite de Shibai.

« … Il fume quoi, ce gars ? conclut-il.

- Rien, je crois que son état normal, d'être survolté comme ça, répondit Shion. En tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement. Alors, te voilà parti pour remonter sur les planches ?

- Oh, quatre répliques à la fin, c'est bien pour les dépanner…

- Ça te fait plaisir, quand même ?

- Je te dirai ça ce soir quand j'aurai rencontré l'équipe. »

* * *

><p>Profitant de la douceur du soir, Shion s'était posé avec un livre sur le banc rouillé qu'il avait recouvert d'une couverture, devant la maison. Un petit moment à lui seul… Il souriait doucement.<p>

Nezumi et Haru ne tarderaient sûrement plus. L'audition de Nezumi avait apparemment pris un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Mais Shion savait apprécier un peu de solitude et ne regrettait en rien d'avoir fini tôt… Lire au calme de son jardin était un plaisir rare pour lui.

Omae, qui était couchée à ses pieds, et les souris, installées autour de lui, se dressèrent de concert en entendant un long miaulement langoureux. Shion sourit lui sans lever le nez de son livre. La minette des voisins était en chaleur. Normal en cette saison…

Nezumi et Haru arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Le petit garçon était fatigué, mais très content d'avoir vu le théâtre et encore plus les essais de son second père.

« S'ion ! Zumi il est trop fort, ils avaient tous les yeux tout ronds ! » s'exclama-t-il dès que Shion le prit dans ses bras pour l'accueillir.

Shion sourit doucement. Nezumi lui fit un petit bisou :

« Bonsoir, mon ange.

- Bonsoir, mon chéri. Alors, ils veulent bien de toi ?

- Oui, oui… Bon, il a fallu que je commence à leur réciter la pièce pour que le metteur en scène admette que je connaissais déjà le texte, mais après, ça a plutôt bien été… »

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

« J'y passerai après le boulot, quand je finirai assez tôt.

- Les autres acteurs sont sympas ?

- Plus ou moins… Horatio est plutôt cool, Ophélie rigolote, par contre, celui qui fait Hamlet n'est pas mauvais, mais sacrément coincé… Mais bon, la pièce devrait être pas mal.

- C'est l'essentiel. »

* * *

><p>Shion relisait paisiblement un rapport pour la préparation de la rencontre mondiale lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violemment, le faisant sursauter, lui et aussi les quatre souris qui dormaient sur son bureau. Il regarda, incrédule, Yui pousser sans ménagement Keitatsu dans la pièce avant d'entrer derrière lui et de claquer la porte.<p>

« Vous avez 10 secondes pour lui dire, dit le borgne, glacial.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, Himitsu !

- Neuf.

- Cette enquête est en cours…

- Huit.

- Le secret de l'instruction…

- Sept.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de…

- Six.

- Himitsu !

- Vous voulez mon poing dans la gueule en rab ? Cinq. »

Shion avait appuyé son menton sur sa main et les regardait avec de grands yeux, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Quatre.

- Ça va, ça va ! grogna Keitatsu. Mais c'est vraiment méprisable…

- Euh, vous pourriez en venir au fait ? demanda Shion en se levant paisiblement. Vous voulez du thé ? Asseyez-vous. »

Keitatsu s'assit en grommelant, un dossier à la main, alors que Yui allait ouvrir la fenêtre pour fumer.

Le responsable de la police expliqua, alors que Shion préparait donc du thé, qu'une enquête était en cours suite à la découverte de deux cadavres, deux jours plus tôt, l'un d'un vieil homme estropié et l'autre d'un plus jeune, le premier mort d'épuisement suite à des injections trop fortes de drogue, le deuxième par balle, à deux rues l'un de l'autre. Les traces de sang du deuxième homme se trouvaient sur le premier.

« Aucun moyen de les identifier, donc, euh… Les enquêteurs ont demandé l'autorisation de lancer une identification ADN. »

L'ensemble de la population d'Utopia était fichée génétiquement. Seuls les médecins et la justice, et à des conditions très strictes, étaient autorisés à avoir accès à ces données.

« Aucun résultat concernant la mort par balle… Mais l'autre, euh…

- Oui ? »

Keitatsu tendit une photo à Shion, et lui et Yui le virent sursauter.

« … Euh… Les tests sont formels. C'était votre père. »

Shion regardait la photo, silencieux. Yui et Keitatsu se demandèrent pourquoi il prenait son téléphone, l'air triste, mais surtout inquiet.

« Nezumi ?… Pardon. C'est très urgent. L'Ancien est mort… Oui, ton parrain. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'envoie quelqu'un te chercher tout de suite. »

Il y eut un silence. Yui se demanda ce que tout ça signifiait, puis Shion dit encore :

« Je ne sais pas… J'envoie quelqu'un te chercher et on verra tout ça. Oui… Oui, mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas. À tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha et regarda Yui :

« Il est au pub.

- D'accord, je m'en occupe. Euh… Nezumi connaissait cet homme ?

- Oui. Où est le corps ?

- À l'institut médico-légal.

- OK, soupira Shion en se levant. Allons-y.

- Mais euh… tenta Keitatsu. Vous n'avez pas de travail ?

- Rien qui ne puisse attendre quelques heures. »

« … Voilà, vous savez tout, Monsieur le Président, dit le médecin légiste.

- Pas grand-chose, donc, soupira Shion en regardant une énième fois sa montre.

- Il arrive, Shion, il arrive. » lui dit Yui.

Dans le funérarium de l'institut médico-légal, Shion soupira. Devant lui, le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'il avait très brièvement croisé dans cette grotte étrange… Son père.

Le médecin légiste n'avait pas fait d'histoire, leur avait montré le corps et expliqué ce qu'il savait sans problème. Nezumi tardait, un problème de voiture, apparemment.

À côté de Shion, Keitatsu restait silencieux. Yui également. Shion était dubitatif et inquiet. Un peu troublé, aussi. Il se disait que c'était logique. Cet homme avait connu sa mère avant sa naissance et avait comme lui survécu à l'abeille parasite… Oui, c'était logique.

« On peut savoir ce que vous foutez là ? ! »

Shion fut le seul à ne pas sursauter. Il eut un sourire avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer, une montagne de muscles du gabarit d'Adrian, vêtu d'un costume gris sous un long manteau de cuir fin.

« Commandant Keiji. »

Un des plus éminents policiers d'Utopia. Un enquêteur hors pair. Et un opposant officiel du nouveau pouvoir.

« C'est vous qui êtes en charge cette enquête, dit doucement le jeune président.

- Oui, effectivement ! répondit avec humeur le policier.

- Ce n'était pas une question. »

Shion le regarda approcher.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? répéta Keiji.

- J'ai été averti par votre supérieur ici présent qu'on avait retrouvé le cadavre d'un homme qui se trouvait être mon père. »

Les yeux sombres du grand flic se posèrent sur Keitatsu :

« Comment ça ? Cette info était confidentielle !

- Un de vos hommes a pourtant jugé bon de la lui lâcher, intervint Yui avec un sourire.

- Ouais, ben si je le trouve, il est viré ! Et vous, vous l'avez su comment ?

- Secret défense, désolé. Mais sachez que dès que le nom de Shion est prononcé, où que ce soit dans cette ville, je le sais. C'est mon boulot. »

Le grand policier regardait sévèrement Yui qui soutenait sans peine son regard. Shion soupira en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre :

« Qui est au courant ?

- Moi, le juge, deux de mes hommes, je ne sais pas qui au labo d'analyses… Et vous, donc, grogna Keiji.

- Vous comptiez me le dire ?

- C'est quand j'ai appelé pour demander à vous convoquer comme témoin qu'on m'a dit que vous étiez ici.

- Me convoquer ? releva Shion, intrigué.

-Cet homme était votre père… Je cherche son identité depuis trois jours, j'imagine que vous pouvez m'aider ? »

Shion sourit, l'air curieusement triste.

« Eh bien, pas vraiment, en fait… »

Un bruit de course les fit tout se tourner vers la porte, pour y voir arriver Nezumi, à bout de souffle. Il fut en trois pas devant la table, fixant le cadavre sans rien voir d'autre. À part Shion qui ne le quitta pas des yeux, grave, tous les autres se regardèrent.

Nezumi soupira, immensément triste.

« … Merde… »

Shion passa son bras autour des épaules de son amant :

« Ça va aller, mon joli rat ? »

Nezumi haussa les épaules.

« Le médecin légiste a dit qu'il n'avait pas souffert, soit tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?… »

Yui regardait Nezumi, franchement surpris. Jamais il ne lui avait entendu une voix aussi tremblante. Il avait connu le mort, c'était clair, tout comme il était clair que c'était quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

Sceptique, Keiji intervint alors :

« Euh, attendez, je comprends plus, là. Votre… Ami… Il connaissait votre père ? »

Nezumi sursauta et regarda Shion, Keiji puis le mort, plusieurs fois, avant de bredouiller, effaré :

« C'était ton père ? !

-Il semblerait, oui. »

Nezumi resta bête, puis souffla un gros coup :

« … C'est pas vrai… »

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Shion sourit doucement, puis regarda Keiji :

« Mon ami, comme vous dites, a beaucoup mieux connu cet homme que moi. Mais paradoxalement, je doute qu'il en sache beaucoup plus. Ceci étant, et puisque vous voulez mon témoignage, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à vous le donner, en privé et si possible devant un bon thé.

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Ça, je n'en sais rien. Tu l'as su, toi, Nezumi ? »

Nezumi dénia du chef :

« Non... On l'appelait l'Ancien... Je n'ai jamais su son véritable nom... »

Le personnel de l'institut médico-légal laissa sans souci sa salle de repos au commandant et à ses deux témoins. Ils s'assirent donc sur des banquettes, Shion et Nezumi face à Keiji.

Le policier avait le matériel nécessaire pour enregistrer les témoignages, comme les nouvelles lois l'exigeaient, ce que Shion expliqua à Nezumi :

« … Comme ça, tout le monde est protégé : le témoin qui est sûr qu'on a exactement ce qu'il a dit et l'enquêteur qui est sûr aussi qu'on ne peut pas l'accuser d'avoir maltraité ou forcé la main au témoin.

- Ah, d'accord...

- Vous avez fini par vous y faire, Commandant ? » ajouta Shion.

Keiji, qui réglait la machine enregistreuse, grogna :

« Épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes.

- Allons, ne me dites pas que ça ne vous a pas simplifié le travail ?

- Ce n'est pas la question ! »

Shion n'insista pas. Ses réformes du système judiciaire étaient passées très péniblement au sein de la police, mécontente d'être « fliquée » et de ne plus pouvoir agir à sa guise. Mais Shion avait été intraitable, il avait lui-même de très mauvais souvenirs des abus qu'il avait subis. Il n'était que trop conscient des mauvaises habitudes qu'avaient dû prendre certains policiers à l'époque de N°6. Mais il savait aussi que Keiji n'était pas de ceux-là, et que, malgré une nostalgie plus qu'avouée pour l'ancien système et une opposition officielle au nouveau régime, il restait un bon policier qui faisait bien son travail, moral et juste.

« Veuillez décliner vos identités pour que la machine vous identifie. Commandant Keiji, matricule CL854256.

- Shion Seijunna, citoyen WK263715.

- Aki Kazemori, résident euh... »

Il sortit sa carte d'identité à toute vitesse :

« … EX357465...

- Monsieur Seijunna, commença Keiji, les tests ADN ont prouvé que l'homme trouvé mort dans la nuit du 27 au 28 avril était votre père. Vous avez vu son corps, aujourd'hui 30 avril. Que pouvez-vous me dire de lui ?

- Pas grand-chose. Je suis né de père inconnu et je n'en ai jamais su plus. J'ai rencontré cet homme quelques heures, il y a trois ans. Je ne savais pas qu'il était on père... C'est Aki qui m'avait conduit à lui. Il vivait avec d'autres personnes que N°6 avait chassées, dans des grottes hors de la ville. »

Keiji regarda Nezumi. Ce dernier était enfoncé dans le dossier, bras croisés, sombre. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il répondit pourtant immédiatement lorsque le policier lui demanda :

« Vous le connaissiez, monsieur Kazemori ?

- Oui. J'ai moi même vécu dans ces grottes. Il m'avait recueilli après mon évasion du Centre Pénitentiaire. »

Keiji grimaça à cette évocation, mais resta sur le sujet de l'entretien :

« C'était quoi, ces grottes ?

- Un endroit où s'étaient réfugiés beaucoup de gens chassés ou recherchés par N°6. Personne n'y avait de vrai nom, ni plus rien. Lui et moi comme les autres... Il était un peu le chef, là-bas. Et donc, on l'appelait l'Ancien. J'ai quitté les grottes au bout de deux ans, je ne comptais pas y remettre les pieds.

- Pourquoi y êtes-vous retourné ? »

Nezumi regarda Shion, qui répondit :

« En cherchant des informations, nous avons découvert par hasard que cet homme était un des chercheurs fondateurs de N°6 et aussi qu'il avait connu ma mère.

- Comme on voulait en savoir plus sur N°6, j'ai pensé que retourner l'interroger pourrait nous être utile.

- Vous avait-il appris, à ce moment, quoi que ce soit sur lui ?

- Qu'il faisait effectivement partie du noyau de scientifiques qui avaient fondé N°6, répondit Shion.

- Et que les autres l'avaient viré dès qu'il était sorti de leurs clous... ajouta Nezumi.

- Savez-vous sur quoi il travaillait ?

- Il étudiait des peuplades voisines de la ville, d'après ce que j'ai compris...

- Un ethnologue ?

- Un truc comme ça, apparemment... »

Keiji réfléchit une seconde :

« Aurait-il pu se faire des ennemis au sein de ses grottes ?

- Ça, difficile à dire... soupira Nezumi. À ma connaissance, tout le monde le respectait... Quand j'y étais.

- Vous n'aviez pas gardé contact avec lui ?

- Non, répondit Nezumi. J'ai quitté la ville quelques jours après la chute du Mur et suis revenu au début du mois. Je ne l'ai pas revu.

- Vous non plus ?

- Non, répondit Shion. Au moment de la Réunification, j'ai fait connaître l'existence de la population de ces grottes à un certain nombre de personnes des services sociaux, et j'ai su qu'ils avaient pu recueillir ceux qui le voulaient, mais que certains avaient refusé de quitter les grottes. En faisait-il partie, je l'ignore... Mais le fait que vous n'ayez pas trouvé trace de lui sur le fichier ADN le laisse à penser.

- Effectivement.

- Des vieux ennemis d'avant sa déchéance ou des plus récents, difficile à dire... continua Shion. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois à l'heure actuelle qu'une seule personne pour connaître son nom... »

* * *

><p>Nezumi jouait tranquillement avec Haru et les souris dans le jardin lorsque le commandant Keiji sortit de la maison. Le policier vint vers lui :<p>

« Bon, j'y vais. J'ai laissé ma carte à votre euh... ami. N'hésitez pas si quoi que ce soit vous revenait. »

Nezumi hocha la tête et serra la main qu'il lui tendait :

« Comptez sur moi. Merci.

- De rien. Bonne soirée. »

Nezumi le regarda partir. Haru leva le nez vers lui en prenant sa main dans les siennes :

« Zumi, on peut rentrer ?

- Si tu veux… répondit distraitement le jeune homme. Mais Shion voulait parler à Mamie, alors il faut les laisser tranquilles.

- On va lire en haut ?

- D'accord. »

Dans le salon, Karan, assise sur le canapé, pleurait en silence, ses mains serrées sur ses genoux. Elle sursauta lorsque Shion déposa délicatement deux tasses de thé sur la table, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle détourna les yeux en reniflant, alors que lui disait doucement :

« Ça ira ? »

Il l'avait laissée seule avec le policier comme ce dernier l'avait demandé. Il se doutait que ça irait assez vite. Elle était venue rapidement chez eux lorsqu'ils avaient appelé, dès qu'ils avaient quitté l'institut médico-légal, le temps de repasser à la crèche pour chercher Haru.

Shion avait laissé sa mère et Keiji au salon et s'était posé à son bureau le temps d'appeler Kaoru pour voir comment organiser son lendemain. Il en était sorti pour faire du thé et avait salué le commandant lorsqu'il avait entendu sortir. Puis il avait rejoint sa mère.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il reprit toujours très doucement :

« Je ne te demande rien. Si tu ne veux pas en parler…

- Je suis désolée… chevrota-t-elle.

- Il ne faut pas. Je ne te reproche rien. »

Comme elle pleurait toujours, il la serra dans ses bras :

« Je t'aime, Maman. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver une mère plus extraordinaire que toi, plus courageuse, plus compréhensive, plus aimante… »

Il y eut un silence, puis elle dit d'une voix peu sûre :

« Il y a si longtemps que je voulais t'en parler… Je n'ai jamais osé… J'ai tellement honte… ajouta-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- Il ne faut pas.

- La vérité, c'est que je n'en étais pas sûre moi-même…

- Ce n'est pas grave… En fait, la seule chose que je voudrais savoir… C'est si tu as souffert ? »

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Karan gloussa, releva la tête en prenant tendrement le visage de son fils entre ses mains :

« Ah, c'est tout toi, ça… N'importe qui serait furieux et toi, tu t'inquiètes juste pour moi…

- Tu es ma maman… Je t'aime… Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Comme je me suis inquiété quand on a quitté Kronos, quand on a galéré à monter la boulangerie, et quand j'ai dû m'enfuir… J'en étais malade de te laisser toute seule, toi qui as toujours été là pour moi…

- Oh, Shion… Mon grand bébé… »

Elle sourit :

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Personne ne m'a violée. »

Shion se sentit confusément soulagé.

« … Mais ce soir-là,… Ton père… Il m'avait invité à une soirée avec des amis de la faculté et d'autres… Rikiga était là aussi… Et nous avons beaucoup trop bu… Un moment, j'ai voulu rentrer, et ils m'ont accompagnée chez moi tous les deux… Et là… Je voulais leur faire un café pour qu'ils repartent tranquilles… »

Elle était toute rose et ne put que balbutier :

« … Et… Et ils ne sont pas repartis… »

Shion la regarda en silence, surpris.

« … Du coup… Je n'ai jamais su lequel… Mais rassure-toi, ils ne m'ont pas forcée ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça dans mon état normal, mais avec l'alcool… »

Shion sourit et la serra à nouveau dans ses bras :

« Ça va, alors, je suis rassuré.

- Mais j'avais honte et c'était si mal vu d'être mère célibataire… J'aurais tellement voulu te donner un vrai père… Une vraie famille…

- Ça ne m'a jamais manqué. T'en fais pas. J'étais bien avec toi…

- Moi aussi, j'étais bien avec toi… »

Elle sourit et embrassa doucement sa joue :

« Moi aussi, je n'aurais pas pu rêver un fils plus extraordinaire que toi. »

Le soir venu, une fois n'est pas coutume, Shion était couché avant Nezumi et lisait tranquillement, assis contre son oreiller, lorsque ce dernier le rejoignit.

Nezumi se blottit aussitôt contre lui, posant sa tête sur son ventre. Shion lâcha son livre d'une main pour caresser sa tête. Nezumi sourit et ferma les yeux.

« Ça ira, mon cœur ?

- Ouais, ouais…

- Il n'a pas souffert… C'est l'essentiel. Mais le docteur a bien dit que ce type de drogue servait surtout de sérum de vérité…

- Oui, j'ai relevé aussi. Comme le fait que selon lui, la dose avait dû le plonger en délire puis dans le coma presque immédiatement.

- Bref, il n'a pas dû dire grand-chose. »

Shion soupira et posa son livre.

« Ouais. Reste à savoir quoi et surtout à qui. »

Shion hocha la tête, éteignit la lampe de chevet et s'allongea. Nezumi resta blotti contre son flanc.

« Ça pue… dit-il.

- Oui. Les probabilités que ce soient des gens à la recherche des tiens ou d'Elyurias sont loin d'être nulles. »

Nezumi rigola :

« J'adore comme tu dis ça !… Mais après tout, tout le monde dans les grottes a pu entendre notre conversation, ce jour-là…

- Ouais… Reste à savoir ce qu'on peut faire. On ne peut rien dire à Keiji, ce qui ne va aider ni lui, ni nous.

- Il y a une chose que je peux tenter…

- Quoi ?

- Ben, essayez de lui parler… Si son âme ne s'est pas encore envolée, je peux peut-être l'appeler.

- Hmmm… Ma foi, ça coûterait pas grand-chose d'essayer.

- Quelques heures et un bon mal de tête au pire… Je ne travaille pas demain, je verrai ça. »

Lendemain, Kaoru et Mlle Hisho discutaient devant le bureau de cette dernière lorsque Shion arriva. Elles regardèrent avec inquiétude, car il avait l'air triste, malgré un sourire bien présent, mais fatigué. Il salua poliment avant de partir vers son bureau. Il s'installa et soupira. Hamlet grimpa sur son épaule et se frotta à son cou en couinant. Il sourit et la caressa doucement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, ma belle ? Tu t'inquiètes ?

- Squik !

- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. »

Macbeth, assise sur la table, le regardait aussi. Elle était grognonne et Shion se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait accompagné ce matin-là, alors qu'elle dormait si profondément cinq minutes avant son départ… Elle était nerveuse et de sale humeur.

Shion se mit au travail sans grande énergie et finit par laisser tomber : le cœur n'y était pas. Cette histoire de « père » avait dû le secouer plus qu'il ne le pensait… Il se dit qu'il allait faire un petit tour dans le parc. Ça marchait plutôt bien quand il voulait se vider la tête.

Il se leva donc, s'étira et sortit. Macbeth lui emboîta vivement le pas alors qu'Hamlet restait sur son épaule.

Le parc était tranquille. Quelques jardiniers faisaient leur travail paisiblement, et Shion échangea quelques amabilités avec eux, puis s'éloigna sous les arbres.

Tout était vraiment paisible, les arbres pleins des chants des oiseaux qui nidifiaient, l'air du parfum des fleurs…

Un cri vif de Macbeth fit sursauter Shion perdu dans ses pensées et lui permit à une demi-seconde d'éviter l'attaque. Celui qui fondait sur lui tomba à côté, se rattrapant d'une main de justesse, un couteau militaire dans l'autre. Quelqu'un de pas très grand et d'assez fin, en parfaite tenue de camouflage et une cagoule sur la tête.

Shion le regarda et ses yeux vides le choquèrent, mais son agresseur ne put se jeter sur lui. Macbeth toute hérissée lui sauta au visage. Non pas qu'elle lui fit mal, mais son sursaut permit à Shion d'avoir la seconde nécessaire pour lui balancer un coup de pied retourné et l'envoyer s'assommer contre un arbre.

Tout s'était passé très vite et les gardes du corps de Shion étaient déjà là.

Macbeth couinait victorieusement sur la poitrine du terroriste inconscient.

Kanshi garda son arme braquée sur ce dernier en s'en approchant alors que Hogosuru restait près de Shion :

« Vous allez bien ? !

- Oui, oui…

- Beaux réflexes…

- Il faut croire que les leçons de Yui et Adrian n'ont pas été perdues… Macbeth, viens ici. »

Il s'accroupit pour prendre la souris dans sa main et se releva en l'embrassant :

« Merci.

- Squik ! » répondit-elle, toute fière.

D'autres hommes arrivés rapidement, dont Yui, qui, prévenu, était descendu de ses combles en courant, suivi de Zento. Il était furieux.

Il ordonna qu'on escorte Shion à son bureau.

« … Et vous me fouillez ce parc brin d'herbe par brin d'herbe jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sûrs qu'il n'y en ait pas un autre ! »

Shion était assis sur son canapé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il caressait Macbeth et Hamlet installées sur ses genoux sans parvenir à oublier ce regard vide et l'impression tenace de l'avoir déjà vu. Autour de lui, ça s'inquiétait, le croyant état de choc. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il se demandait juste où il avait déjà croisé ce regard…

* * *

><p>Nezumi faisait goûter Haru lorsque le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, suivi de celui de la porte du bureau de Shion. Macbeth arriva en courant pour grimper sur le plan de travail, à côté d'Encre. Les deux rongeurs se saluèrent, puis couinèrent, surtout Macbeth, toute fière. Au bout d'un moment, Nezumi la regarda avec inquiétude. Haru lui, regarda Nezumi avec surprise, la bouche pleine de chocolat, quand il fronça les sourcils.<p>

Nezumi caressa la tête de l'enfant avant de sortir rapidement :

« Tu es sage, je reviens… »

La porte du bureau était restée ouverte. Nezumi la frappa tout de même :

« Shion ? Ça va ? »

Le jeune président sursauta. Il rangea un dossier qui se répandait sur le sol.

« Oui, oui… » répondit-il en s'accroupissant pour les ramasser.

Nezumi s'approcha :

« … Tu es sûr ? »

Shion lui sourit :

« Oui, mon cœur, pourquoi ?

- Macbeth dit qu'elle t'a sauvé une agression ?

- Ah, ça… Oui, ne t'en fais pas, ça va. C'est clair que ce gamin était dangereux et que sans elle, ça aurait pu plus mal finir, mais ça va… »

Il se releva :

« J'ai juste une sale impression qui ne me lâche pas… »

Il sentit Nezumi se blottir dans son dos et l'enlacer doucement :

« Quoi ?

- J'ai croisé son regard… Il était vide… Ça m'a fait de la peine et surtout, ça me rappelle quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas mettre le doigt dessus ! »

Nezumi embrassa son cou :

« Je te connais, ça va revenir…

-Moui… »

Shion soupira et posa les feuilles sur son bureau :

« Yui a dit qu'il devait avoir dans les 15 ans… Rien sur lui pour l'identifier… Mais très bien entraîné, beaucoup trop bien… Et Adrian s'est souvenu qu'il y avait eu des rumeurs, il y a une dizaine d'années, comme quoi les autorités avaient récupéré des orphelins pour en faire des assassins… Il n'avait jamais pris au sérieux, mais celui-là, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un étranger… »

Nezumi le sentit frémir :

« Comment peut-on faire ça un enfant… »

Nezumi le retourna pour le serrer dans ses bras :

« Tu es aussi bien placé que moi pour savoir ce dont les hommes sont capables, Shion.

-Nezumi… »

Shion enfouit son visage dans le cou de Nezumi :

« … Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait pour qu'il ait les yeux si… morts…

- Beaucoup de mal. Mais ce qu'il faut te dire, c'est que maintenant, il est entre de bonnes mains… Parce que tel que je te connais, tu as déjà dû ordonner sa réinsertion après l'enquête, je me trompe ? »

Shion gloussa :

« Yui était furieux…

- Prévisible aussi. »

Shion sortit des bras de Nezumi. Ils prirent le chemin de la cuisine :

« … Tu l'aurais entendu… "Non, mais t'es malade ! C'est un tueur !… Tu crois quoi, qu'après une leçon d'éducation civique, il irait aider les grands-mères traverser les rues ?"… »

Nezumi rigola :

« Tu as répondu quoi ?

- Qu'effectivement, il faudrait plus d'une seule leçon. Bonsoir, Haru. »

Le petit garçon, toujours barbouillé de chocolat, regarda Nezumi hilare et Shion et dit :

« Ça va pas, S'ion ?… »

Les deux hommes regardèrent, surpris.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, mon bébé ?

- Quand tu souris comme ça, c'est que tu es triste… »

Shion sourit et prit de quoi nettoyer le visage de l'enfant :

« On peut rien te cacher, à toi.

- Pou'quoi tu es triste ?

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai vu quelqu'un de très très malheureux et ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine.

- Fallait lui faire un gros câlin ! »

Shion sourit encore :

« Ouais… C'est clair qu'il a dû en manquer. »

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, Yui était encore de sale humeur et râlait. Adrian et lui cuisinaient, le brun sans rien dire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Son ami avait lui-même pris en charge l'interrogatoire du garçon, et que ce dernier avait repris connaissance et que les médecins lui avaient confirmé qu'il allait bien.

Rien.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus : le fait d'être face à un gosse, le fait que ce gosse ne desserre pas les dents, ou le fait qu'il ait l'air de n'avoir absolument rien à faire d'être menotté là. Ou encore le fait d'être certain qu'il l'avait déjà vu.

Ce garçon était réellement flippant, et il en fallait pour impressionner Yui. Mais il aurait 1000 fois préféré se retrouver face à un fanatique surexcité ou gueulard ou un être glacial et cynique que face à ce vide.

« … Mais bon sang, ça m'enrage de ne pas me souvenir où je l'ai déjà vu !

- Yui ?

- Ça m'énerve !

- Yui…

- Quoi ? !

- Je t'avais demandé des œufs brouillés… Pas une omelette. »

Le blond se figea et regarda le bol et la fourchette… Ah oui, effectivement… Il y avait été un peu fort…

Adrian rigola et l'embrassa rapidement :

« C'est pas grave… J'aime bien les omelettes !

- Désolé…

- T'en fais pas, poussin. Mais calme-toi un peu… On ne fera rien ce soir… »

Le blond grommela et le brun lui sourit encore :

« Je sais que tu es très inquiet, et c'est tout à ton honneur… Tu as raison de penser que ce gamin était envoyé par quelqu'un et aussi que Shion a eu beaucoup de chance de lui échapper.

- Sauvé par ses souris… C'est quand même dingue… Mais bon sang, c'est quand même rageant de ne pas me souvenir où je l'ai vu…

- Tu as demandé un test ADN ?

- Oui, en urgence… Résultat dans la soirée, normalement. »

Si les tests ADN étaient normalement le dernier recours pour l'identification, nécessitant la décision d'un juge d'instruction suite à l'échec des autres procédures, Yui n'avait pour sa part qu'un coup de fil à passer pour en faire faire un en priorité absolue.

Le résultat se faisait cependant attendre et les deux hommes dormaient depuis un moment lorsqu'enfin, le téléphone de Yui sonna. Il décrocha en grognant :

« Himitsu, j'écoute…

- Désolé pour l'heure, ici le laboratoire d'analyse. J'ai le résultat… Je me permets de vous appeler personnellement, car euh,… Il nécessite de la discrétion, je crois… Je suis le seul au courant et vous pouvez compter sur la mienne.

- Euh, attendez, attendez… grogna Yui en se redressant. Une chose à la fois. Vous avez trouvé qui est ce gosse ?

- Oui et non… soupira l'homme. Lui n'est pas répertorié. Mais un lien de parenté a été formellement établi avec un citoyen de cette ville.

- D'accord…

- Je vous l'envoie… Je crois que sinon, vous n'allez pas me croire.

- Euh… OK… »

Adrian vint se câliner à lui dans un demi-sommeil. Yui regarda le document et son cri acheva de réveiller son compagnon :

« Oh bordel !

- J'ai crié un truc comme ça aussi, rigola le laborantin à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Euh… D'accord… Bon. Je compte sur votre absolue discrétion jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vais voir avec lui aussi vite que possible.

- Pas de souci. La recherche est déjà effacée de l'ordinateur central.

- Merci. »

Yui raccrocha et regarda à nouveau l'écran, abasourdi. Adrian se redressa en bâillant et sursauta :

« Hein ? !… Mais… C'est… ?

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'étais sûr de l'avoir déjà vu… »

* * *

><p>Shion était réveillé depuis un moment et il éteignit donc le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne. Il profita encore un moment du calme ambiant, du corps de Nezumi blotti contre le sien, avant de se lever. Il se souvint que Nezumi lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas pu retrouver l'âme de l'Ancien.<p>

« _Elle s'est déjà envolée._ »

Shion trouvait très jolie la façon de dire du Peuple de la Forêt, de parler d'envol des âmes. Resterait à lui offrir de belles funérailles…

Il se sentait l'humeur maussade. La mort de cet homme,… son père, la discussion avec sa mère, l'agression de la veille, tout ça avait dû le brasser bien plus qu'il ne pensait. Et la drôle d'impression liée à ce regard vide ne le lâchait pas… où l'avait-il déjà croisé…

Il se doucha sans parvenir à se sentir mieux et vint devant le miroir pour se brosser les dents en traînant les pieds. Il se regarda et une seconde après, sursauta : ses yeux, c'était… Les siens… ? Il s'en souvenait… Il s'en souvenait enfin.

Ses yeux vides, épuisés, désespérés, ceux qu'il avait parfois dans son adolescence, certains matins d'hiver où il se traînait pour aller travailler au parc sans en avoir envie, brisé par des horaires invraisemblables, par ce travail morne, par cette ville où il n'était plus rien… Cet état était rare chez lui et ne durait pas. Le sourire de sa mère, de Safu, la bonne humeur de ce collègue le remettaient vite en selle…

_Mais que se serait-il passé si j'avais été seul… ?_

_ …_

_ Qui es-tu ?_

De plus en plus troublé, Shion déjeuna machinalement. Il mettait son bol sale dans l'évier lorsqu'il reçut un message bref de Yui :

« Besoin de te voir de ton arrivée. »

Il partit avec Macbeth, Hamlet et Iago. Il espérait pouvoir rentrer dans l'après-midi. Il n'aimait jamais travailler le samedi, mais pas trop le choix ce jour-là…

Yui l'attendait sur le parking. Il fumait, assis sur sa propre voiture. Un peu surpris, Shion se gara et Yui vint lui ouvrir sa portière. Shion le regarda, inquiet :

« Bonjour, Yui… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai eu des infos sur ton agresseur d'hier.

- Ah… Des infos qui nécessitent que tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de descendre de ma voiture ? »

Yui lui tendit une feuille. Shion fronça un sourcil en la prenant, mais lu sans attendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et il se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

« … C'est pas… Possible… ?… »

Shion passa sa main dans ses cheveux, abasourdi à son tour.

Les trois souris, assises sur le tableau de bord, le regardaient, à leur tour inquiètes.

Ils sursautèrent ensemble en entendant le portable de Yui sonner.

« Oui, Zento, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?… Comment ça, il s'est tiré ? ! »

* * *

><p>Le garçon s'arrêta dans une ruelle pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de faire le point. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être suivi… Il aurait cru les services de sécurité de la ville un peu plus vigilants et persévérants…<p>

Il était épuisé et avait très mal à la tête. Comme on lui avait appris, il n'avait rien avalé de ce qu'on lui avait proposé pour ne pas risquer d'être drogué. Il fallait qu'il trouve à boire rapidement. Il perdait toujours en efficacité quand il avait mal à la tête…

Il s'assit lentement au sol, contre le mur.

Il avait échoué… Et à cause d'une souris. Personne n'avait prévu que le président savait se battre et se défendre…

_« _Tu l'auras sans souci, il est inoffensif. »

Il fallait qu'il appelle la base. Il ne pouvait pas simplement y retourner, c'était bien trop dangereux. Même appeler était dangereux… Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là sans consigne. Retourner essayer de tuer le président est inutile pour le moment, ces anges gardiens devaient être sur les dents.

Il restait des cabines téléphoniques en libre-service dans les bureaux de poste… Il se releva lentement. De l'eau, il y avait des fontaines un peu partout en ville…

Il s'arrêta à la première qu'il croisa pour boire un moment. Il avait faim, mais ça, il pouvait gérer. Il fallait qu'il trouve une poste… Bon sang, pourvu que ce mal de tête passe vite…

Il trouva une poste à quelques rues de là, et l'hôtesse d'accueil lui indiqua très aimablement les cabines. Il choisissait celle qui était le plus au fond. Il composa le numéro avec un soupir. Il avait juste envie de manger et de dormir… Il se sentait très fatigué.

« Allô ? entendit-il, une voix d'homme nerveuse.

- Bonjour, papa… récita-t-il sans grande conviction. Dis-moi, j'ai perdu l'adresse et l'heure du rendez-vous…

- Ah,… C'est toi…

- Tu peux me le redonner, s'il te plaît ?

- Je vais chercher le capitaine, attends.

- D'accord. »

Il entendit s'éloigner d'un pas lourd et regarda une petite mémé toute voûtée venir téléphoner à côté de lui. Visiblement, elle préférait venir à la poste qu'utiliser son téléphone portable… Au grand dam de son interlocuteur.

« Rends-toi au pont Lévèque tout de suite.

- D'accord. J'y vais. »

Il raccrocha. C'était un pont qui enjambait la rivière, au bord de la ville. À pied, il en avait pour un moment. Il partit rapidement, sans voir le regard rapide de la vieille dame.

Il grommela. Le mal de tête se dissipait, mais il avait vraiment faim. Hors de question cependant de voler quoi que ce soit, de risquer d'attirer l'attention.

Il se sentait étrange. Il se frotta les yeux machinalement. Il avait sommeil… Il en avait marre. Il avait échoué simplement parce que ces chefs avaient pris le président pour un gentil garçon sans défense… Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient décider. Ils pardonnaient rarement un échec… Mais de toute façon, où pouvait-il aller…

Il arriva au rendez-vous les mains dans les poches. Le capitaine était là avec deux autres. Personne aux alentours, pas étonnant… Le coin était sacrément désert.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas été suivi ?

- Oui, répondit le garçon en arrivant près d'eux au bord de l'eau.

- Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

- Échec de la mission.

- Pourquoi ?

- Réaction imprévue de la cible. Il savait parfaitement se défendre.

- Comment t'es-tu enfui ?

- Neutralisation des gardes lors de la livraison du repas, planque un moment puis fuite lente en évitant les autres. »

L'un des deux autres eut un sourire narquois et le capitaine cracha en braquant son revolver sur lui :

« Tu t'imagines vraiment qu'on va avaler ça ? »

Le garçon n'avait pas frémi. Ses yeux vides le regardaient sans plus d'émotion qu'avant. Il ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'il vit le capitaine sursauter en criant et en secouant sa main. C'est à peine s'il leva un sourcil en voyant une petite forme noire accrochée à cette dernière, alors que les deux autres avaient également sursauté et regardaient le capitaine avec stupeur. L'un des deux sortit son revolver pour le braquer à son tour sur le garçon et tira :

« Sale traître ! »

Le garçon bondit en arrière par réflexe plus que par instinct de survie, mais son pied glissa sur la terre meuble et il bascula en arrière. Il tomba dans l'eau froide, un peu surpris.

Le courant fort du printemps l'emporta et il ferma les yeux, curieusement apaisé.

Puis ce fut l'obscurité, un trou noir béant, le vide total, mais si calme… Plus de cris, plus d'armes, plus de sang… Une paix étrange.

Il entendit soudain une voix qui l'appelait de très loin. Une voix inquiète, angoissée même…

« … Reviens… Allez respire… S'il te plaît… »

Le garçon se sentit émerger des ténèbres. Il n'avait pas très envie, il y était bien, mais cette voix l'appelait avec une telle insistance qu'il se laissa faire.

« Respire… Reviens, s'il te plaît, reviens… »

La lumière du soleil… Le froid du vent sur ses vêtements mouillés… Il frissonna.

« Ouvre les yeux… Respire… Allez, reviens… S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… »

La voix était vraiment inquiète. Il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux et toussa. Il entendit un soupir soulagé et la voix reprit plus doucement :

« Allez, réveille-toi… Tout va bien. »

Un petit cri de souris acheva de le tirer de sa torpeur. Puis quelques gouttes qui tombaient sur son visage. Il toussa encore et entrouvrit les yeux.

« Squik ?… Squik squik ? »

Une autre goutte lui tomba dans l'œil et il les referma en grognant.

« Ça va, ne t'en fais pas… Tout va bien. »

Ces mots n'avaient pas le moindre sens pour lui. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux en toussant encore. Sa vue était un peu floue, mais il reconnut avec stupéfaction une chevelure blanche dégoulinante d'eau… Et des yeux rouges qui le regardait avec… Bonté… Il se redressa sur ses bras, les yeux ronds.

« Eh, doucement ! Ça va ? » demanda gentiment Shion.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, abasourdi. Il ne comprenait pas, ne parvenait pas à comprendre… Près d'eux, la rivière s'écoulait… Visiblement, ils étaient loin du pont… Seuls… Et trempés tous les deux. Un seul mot parvint à franchir ses lèvres :

« … Pourquoi… ? »

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

_ Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?_

_ Pourquoi tu as risqué ta propre vie pour moi, moi qui suis venu pour te tuer ?_

Il eut l'impression que Shion lisait ces questions sans mal et son sourire fit naître un sentiment très étrange dans sa poitrine. Il laissa Shion caresser sa joue :

« Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, il est hors de question que je laisse tomber mon petit frère… Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. »

Le garçon resta pétrifié.

Quelques voitures arrivaient. Les entendant, le garçon se tourna vers elles, mais Shion dit doucement :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne te feront rien. »

Un regard sceptique lui répondit et Shion lui sourit encore et en le voyant frissonner, vint le prendre dans ses bras :

« Plus personne ne te fera mal. Personne. Jamais. »

Le garçon se mit à trembler sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Shion se mit à le frictionner :

« Tu ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer. Je vais veiller sur toi. »

Le garçon sursauta.

Les mêmes mots, 10 ans plus tard, exactement les mêmes mots, que ceux qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, ce jeune homme qui était devenu son mentor, à lui le tout petit garçon arraché à son orphelinat par des militaires effrayants.

_Tu ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer… Je vais veiller sur toi._

Celui qu'il avait lui-même tué quelques jours plus tôt…

« … Onisan… gémit-il.

- Oui, je suis là… répondit Shion à son oreille. Je suis là. Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- …

- Dis-moi ton nom ?

- ...Shinobi… »

Shion le serra plus fort. Les voitures s'étaient arrêtées et ses hommes approchaient, Yui en tête, armés et sur leurs gardes. Il ne les laisserait pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

« Je suis très heureux de faire ta connaissance. »

Shinobi éclata en sanglots.

* * *

><p>À suivre dans le chapitre 9 : Le seul maître d'Utopia<p>

Shion : Waaaaaa trop cool j'ai un petit frère ! ^^

Nezumi : Effectivement, si on excepte le fait que c'est un parfait sociopathe, c'est cool.

Shion : Rôh mais c'est pas grave ça !

Nezumi : … Pas grave ?

Shion : Ben franchement, vu ce qu'on a déjà passé et ce qui nous attend, crois-moi, c'est pas grave !

Nezumi : Elle t'a raconté la suite ?

Shion : Euh... Juste un peu... D'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre, on va se faire plein de câlins nous deux ...

Nezumi : Ah bon ça va alors...

Notes diverses zet variées du fin de chapitre popopom :

Concernant l'identité du père de Shion : à ma connaissance pour le moment, l'identité de géniteur de notre faux albinos préféré n'est pas officiellement donnée dans le roman. Les deux pistes principales sont Rikiga et le tuteur de Nezumi, l'homme qu'ils rencontrent dans les grottes.

Le premier correspond au portrait d'alcoolique coureur de jupon que Shion trace de son père au début du roman, et lorsque Karan reçoit le premier message de Nezumi l'informant que Shion est vivant, elle lui envoie son adresse en pensant « après tout c'était peut-être... Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle devait dire à Shion » (citation de mémoire hein). Une chose est sure : Rikiga a connu Karan avant la naissance de Shion et garde un souvenir très fort d'elle, sans doute en a-t-il au moins été amoureux... Mais il niera être son père lorsque Shion le lui demandera.

Le second se présente dans le roman comme un ami d'enfance de Karan, très chère pour lui. Mais Nezumi ne lui laisse pas le temps d'entrer plus dans les détails, car ils ont besoin d'infos vite, c'est vrai quoi y a un monde à sauver, merde ^^' ! Lui aussi la fréquentait donc avant sa naissance, et les soucis qu'il a eus avec N°6 l'ont éloigné d'elle comme de tout. Le principal argument en sa faveur est qu'il ait comme Shion survécu à la piqûre de l'abeille parasite, lui en y laissant ses jambes.

C'est une complète interprétation de ma part que d'en faire vraiment le père de Shion et aussi d'imaginer que ce dernier ait été conçu dans une partie à trois. Ça m'amusait de penser que Karan ne savait pas réellement qui était le père de son fils, car leur extrême complicité rend peu crédible pour moi qu'elle le lui cache sans une bonne raison.

Shinobi pour sa part est une complète invention de ma part.

Dernière chose : le pathétique jeu de mot sur le nom du pont (Lévèque) m'a été librement donné par mon général préféré ^^ !

Vala vala.

Sinon ça va chez vous ? ^^


	10. Après 09

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de No°6 appartiennent exclusivement à Atsuko Asano.

Réponses aux reviews :

KynnVyr : Merci ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue ! Ça bouge un peu plus dans celui-là...

Misaki Honshi : Merci beaucoup ! Ouais, désolée pour le OC mais sur une suite, y en faut un peu pour meubler, surtout vu le tour que prend mon histoire... J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^ !

Mamoshi : Merci beaucoup ^^ !J'espère que tu as supporté l'attente... Je lâche pas l'affaire, t'en fais pas, là c'est juste que je touche pas terre ^^' !

Toutes mes plus plates excuses pour l'attente... Le tome 2 de mon roman était prioritaire pour moi et ce chapitre s'est avéré beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus long que prévu... Bon, trois lemons pour compenser ^^' !

Le Concours continue ! Une seule chanson qui a connu de nombreux interprètes, plusieurs réponses possibles donc.

Rappel des règles : Le but du jeu pour vous sera de retrouver ces chansons, poèmes, tout ça, et de me donner les titres et interprètes, UNIQUEMENT PAR MP OU MAIL. Ceci pour permettre à tout le monde de jouer, aux trois endroits où je poste cette fic. Toute réponse publique, non seulement ne donnera pas de point à son auteur, mais en plus annulera le round pour tous les suivants de partout. Sinon je noterai bien les réponses de tout le monde à part et à la fin de la fic, vous aurez les réponses et les résultats. Les gens qui ont déjà mon roman ont le droit de jouer, par contre je ne leur réoffrirai pas. Ça fera 1 point pour le titre, 2 pour le titre et l'interprète ou auteur, et à la fin la personne qui aura le plus de points recevra mon roman.

S'il y a des gens intéressés par mon roman (héroic fantasy yaoi), allez voir sur mon site, le lien est dans mon profil ! Deux tomes maintenant ^^ !

* * *

><p><strong>No°6 - Après<strong>

**Chapitre 09 : Le seul maître d'Utopia**

Yui tentait de rester calme, mais si Shion n'avait pas été son président, il l'aurait sans doute étranglé. Adrian préférait en rire. La situation était de toute façon trop abracadabrante pour qu'il puisse faire autrement.

Adrian avait réagi au quart de tour lorsque l'alerte avait été donnée. Se doutant que le garçon allait rejoindre ses complices, une petite troupe avait été dépêchée pour aider les services secrets à interpeller ces derniers, alors que de leur côté, Yui et ses gars pistaient discrètement le fugitif.

Yui et ses gars… Et Shion qui avait refusé catégoriquement de les laisser partir sans lui. La vie dame qui avait fait semblant de téléphoner près du garçon leur avait confirmé qu'il avait bien reçu l'ordre d'aller quelque part.

Ils l'avaient suivi jusqu'au bout de la ville, au bord de la rivière. Les soldats et les agents de sécurité les avaient rapidement encerclés. Yui surveillait Shion. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres des quatre hommes, cachés derrière un mur. L'ancien résistant était assez surpris. Il s'attendait vraiment à ce que Shion les encombre, mais le jeune homme savait très bien se déplacer sans bruit et même ses souris étaient étonnamment silencieuses.

Shion ne quittait pas le garçon des yeux… Yui se demandait s'il avait bien fait de lui communiquer ces informations.

_Individu non répertorié. Lien de parenté établie à 98 % avec citoyen WK263715, Shion Seijunna. Degré : demi-frère. Parent commun : père. Individu non répertorié._

Yui le vit l'homme braquer une arme sur le garçon, puis crier en secouant sa main. Il entendit Shion ricaner :

« Bien joué, Macbeth ! »

La suite se passa très vite : un des deux autres tira sur le garçon qui tomba à l'eau en esquivant.

La main de Yui se referma sur du vide lorsqu'il voulut retenir Shion : ce dernier avait déjà bondi et couru plonger sans la moindre hésitation. Yui cria à quatre de ces hommes d'aller le repêcher et les autres jaillirent pour encercler les trois autres.

« LÂCHEZ VOS ARMES ET RENDEZ-VOUS ! » cria le borgne avant de sursauter.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent et obéirent, le capitaine en jurant. Adrian et ses propres hommes arrivèrent alors que le blond s'approchait du capitaine. Son sourire déjà mauvais s'élargit :

« Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve… »

Adrian s'approcha alors que les terroristes étaient menottés :

« Shion est sorti de l'eau, Yui… Tu connais ce type ?

- Oh que oui !… Même que quand je l'ai rencontré, j'avais encore mes deux yeux, figure-toi ! »

Adrian regarda le capitaine avec froideur :

« Je vois. »

Le capitaine voulut se dégager des deux hommes qui le tenaient :

« Un terroriste et un traître, belle paire de Conseillers ! »

Yui ricana :

« C'est ça, crache ton venin… C'est toi le terroriste, aujourd'hui. Ça fait quel effet d'être du mauvais côté des menottes ?

- Un terroriste qui envoie des gosses se salir les mains à sa place… Ajouta Adrian.

- C'est pas un mec qui a trahi N°6 qui va me faire la morale ! Si tu avais été loyal, tu serais avec nous aujourd'hui ! Cria le capitaine.

- Alors ça aucun risque. » Répondit Adrian, très calme.

Et il ajouta en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

« Je suis un soldat. Pas un assassin. »

Yui et Adrian les regardèrent se faire embarquer.

« Bon, si on allait apporter une serviette à Shion ? Proposa le général.

- Ouais… »

Les craintes du blond s'étaient confirmées : il avait suffi qu'il croise le regard de Shion pour comprendre que ce dernier n'allait pas les laisser arrêter son frère…

Shion serrait le garçon dans ses bras et en s'approchant, Yui avait réalisé que ce dernier sanglotait.

Les deux souris (la noire et la rousse) qui n'avaient pas plongé avec Shion se hâtèrent de grimper sur ses épaules en couinant. La blanche s'ébrouait sur le gauche.

« Ça va, Shion ? Avait demandé Adrian.

- Vous les avez eus ?

- Ouais, ouais, t'en fais pas… »

Shion avait alors doucement dit au garçon :

« Tu vois, ça va aller… »

Adrian avait regardé Yui en rigolant et lui avait dit.

« Tu y arriveras pas… »

Et effectivement, il n'y était pas arrivé. Yui avait tout de même tenu près de 20 minutes à tenter de convaincre son président, en vain.

Shion ne lâchait ni son frère, ni le morceau : personne n'emmènerait Shinobi.

Il le serrait fort dans ses bras et l'adolescent sanglotait toujours. Il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter… Il n'entendait même pas ce qui se disait. Il avait l'impression qu'un barrage avait cédé en lui, libérant toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées depuis 10 ans, ou peut-être plus longtemps encore.

S'il ne s'accrochait pas à Shion de toutes ses forces, c'est juste parce qu'il n'en avait plus. Il était épuisé, et avait de nouveau horriblement mal au crâne.

« Shinobi ? » L'appela doucement Shion, tout bas.

Shinobi leva un œil craintif et larmoyant vers lui.

Ils étaient installés contre un mur, au soleil, lui blotti dans ses bras. Hamlet s'était endormi sur son épaule, Iago était en train de trotter à côté d'eux comme s'il patrouillait et Macbeth, elle, s'était curieusement blottie dans le creux du cou de Shinobi et lui faisait un gros câlin.

« Tu peux marcher ? On va pas passer la journée là… Tu dois mourir de faim en plus…

- … Je crois… Je sais pas… Bredouilla Shinobi.

- Je vais t'aider… »

Ils se levèrent, Shion soutenant le garçon flageolant.

« Iago, viens là, on va rentrer… »

La souris rousse grimpa sur l'épaule du jeune président, à côté d'Hamlet qui se réveillait. Elle couina et Shion lui sourit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Iago ?

- Squik ? Squik squik ?

- On va repasser à la maison vite fait. »

Macbeth gronda sourdement à l'approche de Yui. Ce dernier était encore très énervé, mais se contenait autant qu'il pouvait. Adrian suivait, bonhomme.

« Bon, désolé d'insister, mais les trois là-bas, à part nous insulter, ils nous causent pas des masses et on est un peu pressé, on aimerait bien aller coincer les autres en fait… Vite. » Dit-il froidement.

Shinobi le regarda, puis Shion qui lui regardait son Conseiller non moins froidement, puis les yeux du garçon se perdirent dans le vague, sans trop qu'il sache quoi faire. Il eut un petit sursaut en sentant Macbeth se frotter à nouveau à son cou et avisa la petite souris noire qui le regardait, interrogative.

« Squik ?… »

Ses petits yeux noirs lui firent une drôle d'impression, comme si elle l'encourageait.

« Ils sont à l'est de la ville… Bredouilla-t-il d'une voix peu sûre. C'est une vieille base, trois bunkers et des entrepôts… Cinq, je crois… Plein Est, à une trentaine de kilomètres… »

Macbeth se frotta encore à lui et Adrian demanda :

« On fait quoi, Shion ?

- Allez voir ça et faites le ménage.

- À tes ordres.

- Nous, on repasse chez moi le temps de se mettre au sec, je serai au Palais dans l'après-midi. Tenez-moi au courant.

- OK. »

Adrian attrapa Yui pour l'entraîner avec lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin pour que Shion ne l'entende pas, le grand soldat dit :

« Il n'en démordra pas, ne perds pas de temps avec ça, il faut faire vite pour cette base.

- C'est de la folie de le laisser emmener ce tueur chez lui !

- C'est sa décision et pour l'instant, le tueur est surtout un gosse au bout du rouleau. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux, Shion a dû lui dire qu'ils étaient frères. En tout cas, pour faire fondre en larmes comme ça le tueur sans âme d'hier, c'est qu'il a eu un sacré choc… S'il se sent en confiance avec Shion, il pourra lui lâcher des infos et ça, on a tout à y gagner. Il ne se la joue pas chougneur pour qu'on baisse notre garde, Yui. S'il avait été capable de jouer la comédie, il l'aurait fait hier.

- Mouais…

- Shion sait ce qu'il fait. Tu sais à quel point ses jugements sont sûrs. Il ne se mettrait pas en danger, fais-lui confiance. »

Yui jeta son oeil derrière lui et il croisa un regard rouge, braqué sur lui, qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Non, c'était clair, pour toucher à Shinobi désormais, il faudrait passer sur le cadavre de son frère.

Shion laissa ses gardes du corps les conduire chez lui. Il ne les laissa pas, par contre, les accompagner à l'intérieur. Ils obéirent de mauvaise grâce.

La maison était vide, mis à part quelques souris. Shinobi regarda ces dernières les accueillir avec surprise. Shion, pour sa part, nota qu'il manquait Encre et Cravate. Nezumi avait dû aller faire un tour avec Haru.

Shinobi grelottait en enlevant ses bottes. Shion le conduisit sans traîner à la salle de bains et le laissa sous l'eau chaude le temps de lui trouver des vêtements secs (des affaires devenues trop petites pour lui, mais gardées dans un carton, sur l'armoire). Puis, Shion se doucha lui-même en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire à manger. Lorsqu'il redescendit, tout était silencieux. Il trouva avec attendrissement Shinobi endormi sur le canapé du salon. Les souris l'entouraient sans bruit. Shion sourit, s'approcha pour prendre le plaid posé sur le dossier du canapé et le déplier sur lui. Shinobi avait rouvert un oeil pour le regarder faire. Shion s'accroupit et lui dit doucement :

« Repose-toi, je vais te préparer à manger. Tout va bien, d'accord ?

- Hm… »

Shion caressa sa tête en répétant :

« Tout va bien. »

Il gagna la cuisine, rapidement suivi par les souris. Ces dernières restèrent à gambader autour de lui alors qu'il regardait un peu dans le frigo et les placards ce qu'il pouvait préparer de rapide. Ah, des crêpes… Il battait la pâte en sifflotant lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée et la voix de Nezumi :

« Oui, tout à l'heure, on fera du jardinage, après la sieste. Là, il faut ranger les… »

La voix s'interrompit brusquement. Shion sortit la tête de la cuisine, fouettant énergiquement la pâte dans le saladier qu'il tenait d'un bras :

« Coucou, vous deux ! Vous avez faim ?… »

Haru courut vers lui alors que Nezumi, lui, regardait tour à tour Shion, puis en direction du salon. Il fronça un sourcil et vint son tour vers son amant, ces sacs de courses à la main.

« Tu fais quoi, S'ion ? Demanda Haru.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon ange ?

- Je fais des crêpes ! Vous en voulez ? Répondit joyeusement Shion.

- Oui ! S'écria Haru, tout content.

- Volontiers… Renchérit Nezumi en se penchant pour regarder dans le salon. Ah, c'est bien ce qui me semblait… Shion, il y a quelqu'un sur notre canapé.

- Je sais ! Répondit toujours aussi joyeusement Shion. C'est mon petit frère. »

Nezumi regarda un moment son amant, avec sérieux, avant de demander posément :

« Shion, mon amour, ôte-moi d'un doute. Depuis quand est-ce que tu as un petit frère ?

- Tout à l'heure, pourquoi ? »

Nezumi pouffa et rentra dans la cuisine poser ses sacs sur la table :

« Ah, c'est ce qui me semblait, c'est récent… J'avais peur d'avoir loupé un truc.

- Non, non… Rigola Shion en le suivant.

- Et tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Oh, c'est un peu compliqué… »

Haru, pour sa part, avait trotté dans le salon voir cet oncle de plus près. Shinobi avait bien sûr tout entendu, mais resta les yeux fermés. L'enfant le regarda un instant, puis retourna dans la cuisine :

« Il fait dodo…

- Il fait semblant. » Corrigea Nezumi en rangeant des conserves dans un placard.

Shion rallongea sa pâte avec du lait et quelques œufs en chantonnant. Les souris gambadaient autour d'eux.

« On se fait un chocolat chaud avec ? Proposa Shion.

-Volontiers ! Je m'en occupe ! Répondit Nezumi.

Shion commença à cuire les crêpes pendant que Nezumi préparait les chocolats chauds. Haru attendait sagement près d'eux :

« Il s'appelle comment, ce petit frère ? Finit par demander Nezumi.

- Shinobi.

- OK… Mais sérieux, tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Euh, on s'est croisé hier… Finit par avouer Shion en faisant sauter une crêpe. Macbeth t'en a parlé, je crois… »

Nezumi, qui comptait les cuillères de chocolat en poudre qui verse dans les tasses, s'immobilisa. Macbeth, qui avait dressé la tête en entendant son nom, couina alors. Il la regarda avec gravité, puis hocha la tête.

« OK, tu me raconteras ça plus tard… »

Il versa le lait dans les quatre tasses, puis mit ces dernières sur un plateau et souleva ce dernier :

« Bon, je vais mettre la table au salon… »

Haru le regarda sortir et un instant plus tard, Shion ne put s'empêcher de glousser en entendant :

« T'arrêtes de faire semblant de dormir, oui ? Viens plutôt m'aider à mettre la table ! »

Shion rit plus fort alors qu'il entendait encore :

« Allez, hop hop hop !… Si tu veux des crêpes, faut les mériter ! Ah, la ferme, Macbeth !… Mettre quatre assiettes, c'est quand même pas insurmontable ! »

Shion déposa la dernière crêpe sur la pile, sortit deux pots de confiture et un de crème chocolatée du frigo et les confia Haru. Ils gagnèrent tous les deux le salon.

« À table ! » Chantonna Shion en entrant.

Il vint poser son assiette de crêpes sur la table en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la tension ambiante, entre Shinobi, très mal à l'aise à côté de la table et Nezumi goguenard de l'autre.

« Allez, on s'assoit ! Dit encore Shion en prenant les confitures et la pâte à tartiner. Merci, Haru…

- S'ion, S'ion, 'veux une au chocolat si te plaît !

- Oui, mon poussin, je vais te faire ça. »

Shion souleva l'enfant dans ses bras et vint vers Shinobi. Ce dernier retint un mouvement de recul et qui n'échappa ni à son frère, ni à Nezumi.

« Je te présente notre fils Haru, Shinobi. Haru, voici Shinobi, mon petit frère.

- Bibi ?

- Et tu as déjà rencontré mon compagnon, Aki… Ici on l'appelle Nezumi.

- Enchanté ! Dit énergiquement ce dernier.

- Euh… Bonjour… Enchanté… » Balbutia l'adolescent en s'inclinant.

Shion assit Haru et fit signe Nezumi de s'asseoir près de lui pour que Shinobi soit à côté de lui-même de l'autre côté de la table. Ils se mirent à manger en silence.

Shinobi essayait de ne pas trop s'empiffrer, mais c'était peine perdue, il mourait de faim. Shion faisait exprès de manger très lentement et Nezumi, lui, sirotait son chocolat chaud à la même vitesse, tous deux dans le but que Shinobi ne se retrouve pas seul à manger à côté d'eux. Haru pour sa part s'amusait avec les souris, comme à son habitude.

« Au fait, t'étais pas censé aller au taf, Monsieur le Président ? Finit par demander Nezumi.

- Si, si… J'y retourne vite, d'ailleurs… Je suis juste passé poser Shinobi. »

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard en coin sans oser rien dire. Nezumi hocha la tête :

« Tu en as pour longtemps ? Vu l'heure qu'il est, on va pas déjeuner de bonne heure. Tu veux qu'on t'attende

- Oh, non. Je serai pas trop là avant 16h au moins, je pense… Ça va faire un peu tard quand même… Tu as des choses à faire ?

- Rien de spé', je voulais m'occuper du jardin. J'ai retrouvé d'autres graines, il faut que je les sème.

- Encore ? T'as ramené la moitié de la forêt ou quoi ?

-Non,… Enfin, j'ai pas compté. Mais celles-là, si c'est bien ce que je pense, je suis content d'en avoir ramené !

- Ça fait des jolies fleurs ? Demanda Haru.

- Oui, assez… Mais surtout, après la floraison, on fait sécher les feuilles pour les fumer et c'est plutôt sympa. »

Shion et Shinobi fixèrent alors Nezumi avec exactement le même regard inquiet et le serveur éclata de rire. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard similairement sceptique alors que Nezumi hoquetait :

« La vache, vous pouvez vraiment pas vous renier ! »

* * *

><p>Shinobi, le ventre plein, s'était endormi comme une masse et pour de vrai, cette fois, à nouveau sur le canapé. Il se réveilla dans l'après-midi, et soupira d'aise. Il était bien au chaud sous une couverture toute douce… Et il fit un bond sur le canapé.<p>

Une couverture ? !…

Il était certain de s'être endormi sous le plaid… Qui avait apporté cette couverture ?…

Qui avait pu l'approcher sans l'alerter ? Sans qu'il le sente et se réveille immédiatement ?… Aussi sidéré que mal à l'aise, il se leva. La maison était silencieuse. Ne sachant trop que faire, il se gratta la tête. Un cri joyeux d'enfant lui parvint du dehors. Ah oui,… Il avait été question de jardinage…

Il plia proprement la couverture et la laissa sur le canapé, puis, après une hésitation, sortit.

Nezumi chantonnait dans ses plates-bandes pendant que Haru riait aux éclats, assailli par plusieurs souris qui le chatouillaient. La chienne, qui siestait, se leva pour venir tranquillement vers le garçon en remuant la queue.

Nezumi lui jeta un œil :

« Bien dormi, petit ?… Dis voir, tu m'apporterais l'arrosoir, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'objet posé un peu plus loin.

Shinobi regarda l'arrosoir et obéit en silence. Il vint le déposer à côté de Nezumi qui chantonnait toujours.

« Merci. Ça va ? »

Shinobi ne put que bredouiller :

« … Euh,… Oui… »

Nezumi se releva :

« Je sais pas trop où on peut te mettre… On a un lit dans la salle de jeux d'Haru… Ou celui de la bibliothèque… Tu préfères un lit plutôt dur ou pas ?

- … J'ai… J'avais… Un lit plutôt dur… À la base…

- Tu seras sûrement mieux en haut, alors. »

Nezumi prit l'arrosoir et versa délicatement de l'eau sur ses plantations.

« On verra ça avec ton frère ce soir… »

Shinobi sursauta en sentant Macbeth grimper sur son épaule.

« Te voilà adopté, on dirait… » Lui dit alors Nezumi.

Il avait dit ça sans se retourner, comme s'il avait des yeux dans le dos.

« Euh… Pardon ?… » Bredouilla Shinobi comme la souris se dressait sur ses pattes arrière pour frotter son museau à sa joue.

Nezumi se tourna et lui sourit :

« Ces souris viennent de chez moi et tu as déjà dû le comprendre, elles sont un peu spéciales. En gros, elles vivent leur vie, mais des fois, elles se choisissent un humain et quand ça arrive, tu peux être sûr qu'elles ne le lâchent plus. »

Shinobi regarda la petite souris noire, sceptique.

« J'ai Cravate, Lueur de Lune et Encre, Shion a Hamlet… Et toi Macbeth, donc.

- Squik ! » Approuva la souris.

Nezumi regarda un moment le garçon, puis dit, souriant :

« Dis voir, Shinobi ?

- Euh… Oui ?

- Je ne me suis pas entraîné depuis un moment… Ça t'intéresserait ? Je m'encroûte…

- Euh… Si vous voulez, mais euh… J'ai un niveau plutôt hors normes… »

À la grande surprise du garçon, le sourire de Nezumi s'élargit.

« Tu peux me tutoyer et t'en fais pas, moi aussi, j'ai un niveau plutôt hors normes. »

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent donc torse et pieds nus et s'éloigna un peu.

« Vous ne vous approchez pas, surtout. » Dit Nezumi à Haru et à la ménagerie.

L'enfant les regardait, souriant et intrigué.

« Ne retiens pas des coups parce que je ne vais pas me gêner. »

Shinobi hocha la tête. Ils tournèrent un peu, mais comme le garçon le regardait sans rien faire, Nezumi porta rapidement le premier coup, un coup de pied haut que Shinobi para sans problème. Nezumi n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Shinobi, lui, restait grave. Il attaqua et son adversaire esquiva son coup avec une rapidité impressionnante. Shinobi le regarda un instant. Ce petit sourire l'agaçait… Le comble après ses années d'entraînement, où il avait appris à garder son calme en toutes circonstances.

Il tenta un autre coup que Nezumi esquiva aussi facilement que le premier avant de lancer une contre-attaque qui cette fois frappa l'adolescent en pleine poitrine.

Shinobi recula vivement. Ça ne lui avait pas coupé le souffle, mais uniquement parce que Nezumi avait dosé sa force.

Une demi-heure plus tard et après une énième chute, Shinobi resta allongé sur l'herbe, bras en croix, tant pour reprendre son souffle que son calme et surtout comprendre comment il était possible qu'il n'ait pas réussi à toucher son adversaire une seule fois… Il avait l'impression de se battre contre du vent !…

Nezumi était un peu essoufflé. Il s'étira. La voix de Shion le fit sourire :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?… »

Shinobi tourna la tête pour voir Shion devant le portail qui s'ouvrait lentement, accompagné de Yui et Adrian.

« Déjà là, mon ange ?

- Oui, on a fait plus vite que prévu… Vous n'étiez pas en train de vous battre, quand même ?

- Oh, juste un amical petit entraînement entre beaux-frères… Répondit Nezumi. Je voulais voir son niveau…

- Ah… Et ?

- J'avoue qu'il m'a bluffé, il est vraiment bien plus fort que je pensais…

- Hein ?! » S'écria Shinobi.

Il se leva d'un bond :

« Tu plaisantes ?! Je n'ai pas réussi à te toucher ! »

Shinobi se demanda un instant pourquoi Shion, Yui et Adrian le regardaient avec une telle stupéfaction, puis comprit lorsque Nezumi lui dit gentiment :

« Ah, enfin un peu d'énergie ! »

Shion entra dans le jardin avec ses deux amis. Yui restait vraiment surpris, Adrian dubitatif.

Nezumi continua pour Shinobi en tendant la main à Shion :

« Et non, je ne plaisante pas… Tu es vraiment très fort. »

Shion prit la main de son joli rat qui regarda Shinobi :

« … Je suis juste meilleur. »

Shion sourit.

Une fois les deux jeunes gens rincés et rhabillés, Nezumi se posa à la cuisine avec Haru, pour que Shion puisse avoir une discussion tranquille avec son frère et ses deux amis au salon. Puisque personne n'avait déjeuné, du coup, le jeune serveur se fit un devoir de préparer un bon encas à tout le monde.

Il fit une montagne de petits sandwiches de pain de mie très divers et une grande théière de _genmaisha_. Il posa le tout sur un grand plateau et le porta au salon, suivi d'Haru.

La discussion était apparemment finie. À la table, les quatre hommes étaient silencieux. Shion était grave, en bout de table, Shinobi tête basse à sa droite, Yui et Adrian face à lui. Haru trotta vers Shion et Nezumi sourit : sur la table, Macbeth, Hamlet et Iago s'étaient assises devant le garçon, surveillant sévèrement les deux conseillers.

« S'ion ! S'ion ! On va manger ? »

Shion sourit et caressa la tête du petit garçon alors que Nezumi posait le plateau :

« Tu as faim, mon bébé ?

- Oui ! »

Nezumi posa les tasses et des petites assiettes devant tout le monde, avant de s'asseoir près de Shinobi, alors qu'Haru grimpait sur les genoux de Shion.

« S'ion ? Pou'quoi vous faites la tête ? »

Nezumi rigola et s'exclama joyeusement :

« C'est clair que c'est pas la fête ici ! Ils sont pas beaux mes sandwiches ?

- Si, si. Et ils tombent à pic, je meurs de faim ! Répondit Adrian.

- Alors sers-toi ! Tu veux du thé ?

- Volontiers… »

Shion sourit et dit doucement, en donnant un petit sandwich au jambon à Haru :

« Bon. Affaire à suivre… Et bon appétit.

- Hmm... Grommela Yui.

- … Je suis désolé… » Bredouilla Shinobi.

Il était toujours tête basse et tremblait. Tous les fixaient avec surprise. Adrian et Yui échangèrent un regard sceptique alors que Shion soupirait sans perdre son sourire. Il tapota les bras de son frère :

« Tu nous as déjà beaucoup aidés. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils allaient fuir si vite… Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons nous charger du reste. »

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis, alors qu'Adrian préparait du café avec Shion, Yui sortit pour fumer. Nezumi l'accompagna. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le jardin, le borgne demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

- Il est plutôt sympa.

- Il est dangereux. »

Nezumi sourit :

« Très. Mais plus pour nous.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?

- Macbeth l'a adopté. »

Yui regarda un moment son ami :

« … Ben voyons…

- Je me méfie des humains, mais je fais encore plus confiance à l'instinct de mes souris qu'au mien, et c'est pas peu dire, tu le sais.

- Hm, hm...

- Je te sens sceptique.

- Sans blague…

- Crois-y ou pas, c'est égal. Je vais m'en charger, de ce gamin, ne t'en fais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- La même chose qu'à son frère il y a trois ans. Lui remplir un peu la tête avec autre chose que les conneries qui lui ont démonté le cerveau. »

* * *

><p>Shinobi regardait les étagères de livres avec le même air stupéfait que Shion lorsqu'il les avait découvertes. Nezumi ne faisait semblant de rien, un simple sourire aux lèvres, et ce fut Shion qui interrompit le silence en arrivant avec des draps propres dans les bras :<p>

« Ça te va, Shinobi ? Le lit est très dur, mais si tu es l'habitude, ça devrait aller. Sinon, tu nous diras.

- Euh, oui… Bredouilla le garçon en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu as de quoi t'occuper si tu t'ennuies, lui dit Nezumi. Ne te gêne pas, hein… Il y en a pour tous les goûts. »

Shinobi regarda à nouveau les livres alors que Shion se mettait à faire le lit en sifflotant.

« Ça en fait beaucoup… Vous avez tout lu ?…

- Moi oui, répondit Nezumi.

- Moi pas encore, répondit Shion. J'y travaille… D'ailleurs, il faut que j'en prenne un, j'ai fini celui que je lisais.

-Tu étais sur quoi ? S'enquit Nezumi.

- Du Lovecraft… Mais c'est un peu glauque à la longue. Et puis j'ai pas la tête à ça, en ce moment…

- Tu veux du plus marrant ?

- Tu as un truc à me conseiller ?

- Hmm... »

Shion lissa le drap, alors que son compagnon allait se perdre dans les rayons :

« J'ai plutôt des BD en trucs marrants...

- Évite-moi une intégrale de 5 kilos...

- _Calvin et Hobbes_, tu les as lus ?

- Ça me dit rien, mais j'ai pas trop regardé tes BD.

- Ça devrait te plaire, c'est bien barré... »

Shion tapota l'oreiller.

« On verra ça... »

Nezumi réapparut avec quelques albums fins dans les mains.

Le lit était impeccablement fait.

« Ça ira, Shinobi ? Tu n'hésites pas à descendre s'il te manque quoi que ce soit, hein...

-... Oui...

- Bon, ben bonne nuit, alors !... Repose-toi bien. »

Les deux amoureux laissèrent le garçon qui les regarda sortir, puis regarde à nouveau les livres, toujours intrigué.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà touché un livre en papier... Il lui semblait se souvenir qu'il y en avait à l'orphelinat, mais seules les éducatrices avaient le droit d'y toucher pour leur lire, parfois, et il se souvenait qu'elles le faisaient discrètement, comme si elles avaient peur. Ça ne devait pas être bien vu...

Après, à la base, il n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel et de toute façon, ses journées d'entraînement ou de mission étaient assez chargées pour qu'il n'ait que l'envie de dormir lorsqu'il rentrait le soir dans sa chambre vide...

Il prit un livre au hasard et le feuilleta avant de le tourner pour lire la 4e de couverture à laquelle il ne comprit pas grand-chose à part que des gens avaient un anneau à détruire pour sauver le monde d'un méchant sorcier...

Le livre était gros, mais ça ne l'impressionnait pas. De toute façon, il était assez fatigué et ne pensait pas pouvoir lire plus d'un chapitre ou deux avant de s'endormir.

Il s'installa donc sur le lit, tranquillement et confortablement, et lorsqu'il releva le nez en se rendant compte qu'il avait très soif, il avait lu près d'un quart de l'ouvrage.

Il hésita un peu, puis se leva. Il était tard, mais Shion lui avait bien permis de se déplacer et il savait le faire sans bruit. Il se glissa hors de la chambre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'étage. Par contre, il entendit qu'il y avait encore des personnes en bas. Il descendit en silence, et stoppa net en entendant un petit cri venant de salon :

« … Arrête !… »

Se demandant ce qui se passait, il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha furtivement.

« … Tu deviens prude, ma petite fleur ?

- … Enfoiré…

- Eh eh eh…

-… Non, mais pas ici, arrête…

- Oh, allez…

- Non, mais… Hmmm… »

Shinobi n'y comprenait rien, il se tapit contre le mur et jeta un oeil furtif dans le salon.

Seule la télé éclairait la pièce. Sur le canapé, Shion et Nezumi étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le premier en yukata, le second encore habillé et ses mains perdues sous ledit yukata. Ils s'embrassaient profondément. Puis Nezumi se mit à embrasser sa gorge tout en dénouant sa ceinture. Shion gémit.

« Non, mais sérieux… Nezumi…

- Chhht…

- … Haru…

-Il dort, arrête avec ça… »

La ceinture vola.

« J'adore ce yukata…

- T'adores surtout me l'enlever…

-J'admets… » Roucoula Nezumi en écartant le tissu sous lequel Shion ne portait que son boxeur.

Il se mit à l'embrasser, le caresser, le couchant sur le canapé et se couchant sur lui.

« … Mais tu fais rarement grand-chose pour m'en empêcher.

- Hmmm...

-Tu rends les armes ?

- Embrasse-moi… »

Shinobi les regarda s'enlacer, s'embrasser longuement, comme hypnotisé. Nezumi se redressa le temps de se mettre torse nu, avant de se rallonger, achevant de déshabiller Shion qui haletait et gémit.

« Ça te dit qu'on fasse une petite sœur à Haru ? »

Shion éclata de rire :

« T'es trop con ! »

Les lèvres de Nezumi descendirent sur la peau pâle, s'attardant sur la marque rose, ses mains caressant et écartant ses cuisses. Il se mit à caresser son sexe déjà bien dressé, puis à le lécher, puis le prit en bouche avec gourmandise.

Shinobi avait très, très, très chaud. Mais il restait tétanisé.

Shion se mordit les lèvres, pantelant, pour ne pas se mettre à crier. Nezumi glissa sa main entre ses fesses et il se cambra dans un sursaut. Nezumi remonta lentement jusque ses lèvres par le même chemin qu'il était descendu, s'attardant au retour plus longuement sur ses tétons. Shion était tout rose et se mordait cette fois la main.

« Tu es tout mignon, comme ça…

- Hmm…

- J'ai envie de te croquer… »

Shion l'enlaça doucement :

« … Viens…

- Le canapé n'est pas assez large pour qu'on fasse ça comme ça… »

Shion se redressa.

« Pas de souci… »

Nezumi recula, puis se leva en le voyant lui tourner le dos, s'agenouiller sur le canapé en appuyant ses bras sur le dossier, lui tendant sa croupe. Nezumi se lécha les lèvres avec avidité, les yeux brillants.

« Mon pantalon a failli exploser, là, tu sais, Shion… » Dit-il en se rapprochant.

Shion rigola et tourna la tête pour regarder Nezumi sortir un phallus effectivement très en forme. Il agrippa ses hanches, se frotta un peu avant de le prendre sans plus le faire languir. Shion ne put retenir son cri. Nezumi se pencha, caressant son torse. Il embrassa sa nuque et lui murmura :

« Ne retiens pas tes cris, mon ange… J'aime entendre que je te fais du bien… »

Shion tourna la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent. Puis Nezumi se mit à l'œuvre et leurs cris se mêlèrent vite. Shion serrait le rebord du canapé à le briser. Il se raidit, le souffle coupé… Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude… Il ferma les yeux. C'était différent…

Les bras de Nezumi se refermaient autour de lui. Il gémit. Il eut un sursaut quand une décharge le traversa… Une autre… Nezumi accéléra et Shion se mordit les lèvres. Les doigts de Nezumi se resserrèrent sur sa peau. Il donna un ultime coup de reins avant de se répandre en lui et Shion sentit son corps entier exploser de plaisir.

Nezumi se retira et flageola. Il tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le canapé. Shion mit un petit moment à retrouver son souffle et ses esprits, à genoux près de lui.

Il se tourna ensuite pour se laisser tomber assis à côté de Nezumi qui lui sourit. Shion lui montra son propre sexe, encore bien droit. Le sourire de Nezumi s'élargit :

« Oh ma pauvre petite fleur… Dans quel état je te vois là… »

Shion sourit et tapota ses cuisses :

« Viens là si tu veux y remédier… »

Nezumi rigola et se leva pour enlever son pantalon et son boxer en faisant semblant de râler :

« … Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire tout le boulot, ce soir !…

- Ça t'apprendra à me chauffer n'importe où.

- Mais euh… »

Shion regardait le corps nu de son amant avec un sourire doux.

Nezumi vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et se frotta. Shion passa ses mains sur son dos, puis les glissa sur son torse, le caressant doucement. Il embrassa sa nuque et murmura :

« Vas-y, mon chéri… »

Nezumi écarta les cuisses et se cambra lentement en s'empalant sur Shion. Il pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux perdus, l'appuyant sur l'épaule de Shion.

Ce dernier l'enlaça et gémit. Nezumi se mit à bouger ses hanches lentement. Il se mit à gémir rapidement, lui aussi. Il appuya ses mains sur le canapé pour s'aider et se mit à accélérer le rythme. Shion le serra plus fort et enfouit son visage contre son dos.

Ils se mirent à crier ensemble, Nezumi chevauchait Shion avec énergie. Il se resserra sur Shion qui jouit en lui en le serrant à l'étouffer.

Nezumi lui tomba dans les bras. Shion soupira contre son épaule. Nezumi se libéra avant de retomber contre Shion. Ce dernier l'accueillit et le serra dans ses bras alors qu'il s'installait sur ses genoux, câlin.

« Je te préviens, mon chéri, si un jour Haru nous entend, c'est toi qui lui expliques.

- Oh, tu es vache, mon amour…

-Il va falloir que je me reprenne une douche…

- Je peux venir te frotter le dos ?

- T'es vraiment insatiable… »

Ils se levèrent doucement, ramassèrent leurs vêtements et allèrent prendre l'escalier :

« Quoi, moi je ne suis pas douché… »

Ils montèrent tranquillement. Caché dans la cuisine, Shinobi était tout rouge et tétanisé. Il tremblait de tout son corps, à la fois profondément choqué et tout aussi involontairement excité. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il était donc surtout atrocement mal à l'aise. Il se releva lentement, flageolant. Il tenta de se reprendre.

Il était venu chercher de l'eau… C'est ça. Boire.

Il avait plus besoin d'une douche froide que d'un verre d'eau…

Il retourna dans son lit, mais ne parvint pas à se remettre à lire. Il se mit en boule sous les couvertures, mais rien à faire, ça ne passait pas… Il avait déjà eu des érections, mais purement physiologiques et elles passaient donc toutes seules… Surtout après une bonne journée d'entraînement.

En bon adolescent cependant, il trouva rapidement la solution du problème.

Il dormit très bien après ça.

* * *

><p>Shion préparait tranquillement le petit déjeuner, de charmante humeur, ce dimanche matin là, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il ralentit le feu sous ses casseroles et gagna le salon en s'essuyant les mains sur le tablier qu'il avait noué par-dessus son yukata.<p>

« Allô ?… »

Haru et Nezumi dormaient encore, il espérait que Shinobi avait pu bien se reposer. En tout cas, il avait l'air de faire très beau.

« Bonjour, Inukashi… Ça va ? Ça fait un bail… »

Il caressa la tête d'Omae qui était venue le saluer.

« Cet après-midi ? Euh, rien… Enfin, ma mère avait parlé de passer pour le goûter, je crois… Ah,… Oh, ben dans ce cas, passez, plutôt ?… Oui, ça sera plus simple… »

Il se tourna en entendant un pas dans l'escalier. Shinobi arrivait en bâillant. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

« Non, mais t'en fais pas… On parle d'un gâteau de ma mère… Bien sûr qu'il y en aura pour tout le monde… »

Le garçon prit la main d'un air intrigué et se retrouva illico blotti contre son grand frère qui continuait :

« Oui… Si ça peut te rassurer, d'accord, emmène-la, ta tarte… J'ai totalement confiance dans les capacités culinaires de ton homme. D'accord. À tout à l'heure, alors. »

Il raccrocha et reposa le téléphone.

« Bonjour, Shinobi. Comment tu te sens, ce matin ?

- Ça va…

- Tu as faim ? J'ai préparé un vrai bon petit déjeuner traditionnel, j'étais motivé… »

Un peu plus tard, repu, Shinobi buvait son thé vert. Face à lui, Shion finissait sa soupe miso. Nezumi arriva avec Haru dans les bras. Shion laissa sa place à son compagnon, servit à Haru un bol de céréales et déposa sa propre vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Puis, il servit à Nezumi un bol de riz et de soupe miso et se mit à lui cuire une tranche de saumon.

« Au fait, mon cœur, dit-il, il y avait quoi, au courrier, hier ? J'attendais une revue ?

- Elle doit encore être dans la boîte aux lettres, j'ai totalement oublié d'aller voir, répondit Nezumi.

- Oh, je vais y aller, alors… Pendant que j'y pense… Tu surveilles ton saumon ?

- D'accord.

- Peux venir avec toi, S'ion ?

- Si tu veux, Haru… »

Shion partit tranquillement, suivi du petit garçon. Mal à l'aise, Shinobi n'osait pas regarder Nezumi qui but un peu de sa soupe avant de dire :

« J'espère que le spectacle t'a plu. »

Shinobi avala de travers et se mit à tousser violemment.

« … Mais n'en parle pas de ton frère, il risquerait de mal le prendre… »

Shinobi le regarda, les yeux ronds. Nezumi lui sourit.

« Il va croire qu'on t'a traumatisé…

- Euh… D'accord… »

Shion revint alors que Nezumi retournait son saumon.

« Il y a une lettre pour toi, Nezumi, dit tranquillement Shion.

-Hein ? Sursauta Nezumi.

- Ben, oui, à part s'il y a un autre Aki ici… » Dit encore Shion en lui tendant une enveloppe petite et épaisse.

Nezumi la prit, dubitatif. Une enveloppe anonyme sur laquelle on avait tracé son prénom. Il décida qu'il verrait ça plus tard et la mit dans sa poche. Haru se rassit à table et Shion se mit à feuilleter sa revue : _Déductions statistiques des procédés technicoélectriques de dépollution __environnementale et maritime_.

« Au fait, Inukashi et son compagnon vont venir goûter avec nous cet après-midi…

- C'est pas ta mère qui devait venir ?

- Si, si. C'est pas incompatible.

- Va venir Tata Inu ? Demanda Haru, ravi.

- Oui, Haru, tout à l'heure. »

Devant l'air intrigué de Shinobi, Shion lui dit :

« C'est la personne avec qui je parlais au téléphone quand tu es descendu, Shinobi. C'est une vieille amie à nous, enfin surtout à Nezumi…

- Moi, ami de ce sale cabot ? Ça me ferait mal ! Rigola Nezumi.

- Attends qu'elle soit là pour commencer à la vanner, mon cœur… »

L'après-midi était radieuse et décision avait été prise de nettoyer la table du jardin et ses chaises pour goûter dehors. Shion étant retenu par un coup de fil, Nezumi embarqua d'autorité Shinobi pour qu'ils fassent tous les deux. Haru faisait sa sieste.

Sous le soleil printanier, ça tourna rapidement en bataille d'eau, Nezumi arrosant « maladroitement » le garçon avec le jet avec lequel il rinçait la table… Ce qui lui valut de se prendre rapidement une éponge dégoulinante en pleine tête…

Quelques échanges liquides plus tard, ils furent interrompus par une voix venant du portail :

« Bonjour ! »

Aucun des deux ne connaissait le jeune homme qui les avait cordialement interpellés. Par contre, lorsqu'il vit la petite jeune femme vêtue d'une jolie robe qui l'accompagnait et qui ouvrait le portail, un sourire immense éclaira le visage de Nezumi qui s'écria :

« Oh non, pas elle ! »

Pour s'entendre aussitôt répliquer :

« Merde, t'es revenu, toi ?… »

Alors que trois chiens la suivaient avec le jeune homme qui portait visiblement une tarte, ce dernier et Shinobi échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Hé, mais c'est quoi ce déguisement ? Tu te prends pour une fille maintenant ?

- Tu pouvais pas y crever, dans ta forêt ?

- Te faire un tel plaisir ? Ça va pas, non ? »

La jeune femme et Nezumi se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre en continuant :

« Ça, clair que j'aurais sabré le champagne !

- Tu sais ce que c'est que du champagne ? Depuis quand tu as si bon goût ? »

La voix de Shion fit sursauter les deux spectateurs, ils se tournèrent vers lui. Il arrivait paisiblement, Haru dans les bras, toujours vêtu de son yukata gris pâle :

« Sitôt ensemble, ils retrouvent leurs vieilles habitudes… Bonjour, Nakama. Ça va ? »

Omae alla joyeusement saluer ses semblables. Shion va serrer la main du jeune homme qui rigola :

« Ça va, Shion, merci… Bonjour, Haru. Euh, ils sont toujours comme ça ?

- Oh, oui… Pas d'inquiétude. Je te présente mon frère, Shinobi. Shinobi, Nakama et Inukashi, de vieux amis à nous.

- Enchanté ! » S'exclama Nakama en tendant une main à Shinobi qui la serra en s'inclinant poliment, un peu tendu.

Inukashi les rejoignit :

« Bon sang, Shion, je croyais qu'on en était débarrassé !

- Bonjour, Inukashi. Tu es en forme, ça me fait plaisir.

- Je suis increvable, Inukashi ! T'as pas encore compris ? Répliqua Nezumi.

- Ouais, y a rien à faire, les saloperies, ça a la peau dure ! »

Shion rigola doucement et reprit pour Nezumi et Shinobi.

« Allez vous sécher, tous les deux… On va mettre la table. »

Nezumi opina en rigolant aussi et parti en disant :

« Et surtout vous surveillez qu'elle foute pas de mort-aux-rats dans mon assiette ! »

Karan et Jacques arrivèrent un peu plus tard, juste pour entendre Inukashi dire à Shion :

« Mais je savais pas que tu avais un petit frère ? »

Karan, qui allait embrasser Shion, sourit :

« Ah, on a changé d'avis ? Je n'attends plus une fille ?

- Oh, je suis sûr que si, maman. Nezumi ne peut pas trop se tromper là-dessus. Nous parlions de Shinobi, mais tu n'es pas au courant… Dit-il en l'embrassant gentiment.

- Shinobi ?

- Oui, je l'ai rencontré avant-hier. Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas la seule femme avec laquelle mon père ait batifolé… »

Karan le regarda avec surprise.

« Sérieusement ?

- Ah, vous allez voir, intervint Inukashi, le même en châtain ! »

Nezumi et son beau-frère arrivèrent, le premier bonhomme et le second toujours aussi nerveux. En voyant le garçon, Karan poussa un cri en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle se précipita vers lui. Il se tendit dans un sursaut. Nezumi, à côté de lui, sourit. Pour ne pas prolonger le malaise du garçon, il le poussa amicalement vers la table.

Ils s'installèrent, Shinobi restant prudemment près de Shion. Inukashi et Nezumi se chargeaient bénévolement de l'animation. Shion servait, imperturbable, mais souriant, des parts de tarte et de gâteau à la cerise à qui en voulait. Les chiens batifolaient autour d'eux et les souris vinrent vite sur la table, faire de grands yeux suppliants non loin des assiettes.

Une averse aussi brutale qu'inattendue força les humains et les rongeurs à se replier à l'intérieur, mais les chiens, eux, restèrent sous l'auvent.

Installé au salon, et alors que Shion était parti chercher des serviettes pour les plus mouillés, Shinobi se permit timidement de remercier Karan pour son gâteau et Nakama pour sa tarte. Le second lui sourit, mais ne put faire plus, interpellé par sa compagne. Mais Karan lui dit gentiment :

« Merci. C'est le gâteau préféré de ton frère…

- … C'est très bon… C'est bien de savoir faire des choses bonnes comme ça… »

Shinobi parlait tout bas en regardant à droite et à gauche, mal à l'aise. Nezumi, derrière lui, eut un sourire lorsque Karan répondit, souriante.

« Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu sais… Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ?

- Ça ne fait pas partie des choses qu'on m'a apprises.

- Il n'est pas trop tard, intervint tranquillement Shion en revenant. Tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais besoin d'aide, maman ?

- Si… Mais… Il ne peut pas arrêter le collège comme ça ?…

- Il n'y va pas, répondit Shion. C'est un peu compliqué… Qu'en dis-tu, Shinobi ? Est-ce que ça te plairait d'aller seconder ma mère sa boulangerie ? »

Shinobi regarda son frère. En un battement de cils, il avait compris le message : un nouveau départ et une couverture crédible. Il hocha la tête :

« D'accord… »

* * *

><p>Shinobi prenait un bain et Haru jouait tranquillement dans son coin, lorsque Nezumi retrouva la lettre dans sa poche. Shion était dans son bureau. Il s'assit sur le canapé, un peu sceptique. Il ne connaissait pas cette écriture… Il sortit de l'enveloppe deux feuilles noircies et un anneau d'argent<p>

« _Bonjour,_

_ Je m'excuse tout d'abord de te déranger, et te prie de croire sincèrement que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention envers toi. J'ai beaucoup hésité à t'écrire…_

_ J'ai été très surprise de voir à la télévision lundi soir le si beau jeune homme que j'avais ramassé sous la pluie il y a 15 jours… Surprise, mais aussi sincèrement soulagée. _

_ Je savais que tu ne faisais que passer, mais j'avais très peur qu'il te soit arrivé malheur. Tu étais si anéanti, si désespéré… Tu ne dois pas trop te souvenir, mais tu as pleuré sans cesse, appelant jusque dans ton sommeil celui que tu aimes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il s'agissait de ce Shion-là… Mais vous allez incroyablement bien ensemble et te voir si souriant m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors, ne crains rien : notre nuit restera notre secret. Je ne dirai rien et ne ferai rien qui puisse vous nuire. En __échange, je voudrais que toi, tu me jures de désormais tout faire pour le garder, et que rien ne pourra jamais vous séparer._

_ L'amour véritable qui vous unit ne doit jamais disparaître. S'il te plaît, prends bien soin de lui et laisse-le prendre soin de toi. Malgré tout ce qui peut arriver, et si surmonter les épreuves peut-être très dur, vivre seul avec des regrets est bien pire que tout…_

_ Je veux être la seule femme de ta vie et rester un souvenir. Je t'offre un anneau. Je voudrais que tu le portes pour ne jamais oublier ce que tu as fait, et ne jamais le refaire. Si tu acceptes de t'y engager, porte-le à ton doigt et garde-le, pour rester l'homme de sa vie pour toujours._

_ Notre nuit restera pour moi un doux rêve, un merveilleux souvenir. J'espère t'avoir aidé quand tu en avais besoin, sache que toi, tu m'as aidée bien plus que tu ne dois l'imaginer. Il y avait bien trop longtemps que personne ne m'avait traitée avec un tel respect et une telle douceur._

_ Au revoir, Aki. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde._

_ Shima_

_ PS Remercie ton ami de tout ce qu'il fait pour nous. »_

Shion revint peu après et trouva Nezumi assis sur le canapé, silencieux. La lettre était devant lui, sur la table basse, l'anneau posé dessus. Il la fixait, les poings serrés l'un dans l'autre devant ses lèvres, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses.

« Nezumi ? S'inquiéta Shion en s'approchant. Ça va ? »

Nezumi lui tendit les feuilles sans rien dire, sans même le regarder. Shion fronça un sourcil, puis s'assit à côté de lui et se mit à lire. D'abord très surpris, il finit par sourire doucement. Il acheva sa lecture, puis dit :

« C'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Ouais. »

Nezumi regardait l'anneau d'argent.

« … Shion, est-ce que tu me permets de le porter ?

- Oui. »

Shion sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de son amant :

« Oui. Porte-le. Parce que ni toi, ni moi ne devons oublier ce qui s'est passé. »

Nezumi hocha la tête et passa l'anneau à son index. Il lui allait parfaitement. Le jeune serveur tourna la tête et embrassa rapidement Shion :

« Oui, il ne faut pas oublier… »

Shion hocha la tête et l'embrassa aussi.

« Je t'aime. »

Le lendemain, Shion demanda à Yui de suspendre la surveillance de cette femme. Une décision qu'il regretterait plus tard pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Le hall du théâtre était plein et Shion regarda sa montre avec un soupir. La pièce allait bientôt commencer et Shinobi était en retard.<p>

Yui s'approcha en marmonnant :

« C'était de qui déjà, cette idée de costard à la con ?… »

Shion le regarda et lui sourit. Si lui portait sans souci le costume gris taillé exprès pour la soirée, habitué désormais à ces tenues officielles, son conseiller ne l'était absolument pas, lui. Adrian, impeccable dans son propre smoking, répondit pour Shion :

« Quand on va au théâtre, on s'habille, Yui. Surtout pour l'inauguration.

- C'est pas confortable… Et c'est pas pratique… »

Shion sourit à nouveau.

« Ton frère est en retard, lui dit Adrian.

- Oui, c'est Jacques qui l'amène et il finissait tard à l'hôpital.

- Ça se passe toujours bien avec ta mère ?

- Oui, oui… Il est très doué, il apprend vite. Maman est ravie, elle le cajole… Il a pris 3 kg, d'ailleurs. »

Yui leva son sourcil, surpris, alors qu'Adrian hocha la tête :

« Maigrichon comme il était, ça n'a pas dû lui faire de mal. »

Le téléphone de Shion sonna, c'était justement son frère. Le jeune président décrocha :

« Oui, Shinobi ? Ça va ? Tu en es où ?

- Je suis arrivé, 'Nisan, mais ils ne veulent pas me laisser entrer, parce que je n'ai pas d'invitation… Je leur ai dit que tu m'attendais dedans, mais ils n'y croient pas…

- Ah bon sang, je les avais prévenus, pourtant… Bon, je viens te chercher, reste devant la porte… »

Une voix annonça alors que la pièce allait commencer et que le public était prié d'aller s'installer dans la salle. Shion grogna et courut à l'entrée. Avisant son frère qui attendait sagement, il lui fit signe de venir et lorsque deux vigiles lui barrèrent la route, il soupira, les rejoignit et les écarta fermement :

« Excusez-moi, c'est quoi que vous n'aviez pas compris tout à l'heure, quand je vous ai dit : "Mon frère va me rejoindre, il n'aura pas d'invitation, puisqu'il compte comme la deuxième personne de la mienne. Merci de le laisser entrer." ? »

Il leur jeta un œil, attrapa le bras de Shinobi et l'entraîna avec lui avec un « Bonne soirée. » glacial. Ils rejoignirent Yui et Adrian et filèrent dans la salle. Ils étaient au premier rang, et, comme Yui était encore très suspicieux envers Shinobi, Shion et Adrian se placèrent très naturellement tous les deux entre eux.

Un petit moment passa sans que rien ne se passe, justement, et le public commençait à chuchoter, lorsque brutalement, un jeune homme se vit proprement éjecter de derrière le rideau, à gauche de la scène.

« EH ! »

Un sourire aussi doux que curieux se fit sur les lèvres de Shion alors que tous reconnaissaient après lui Nezumi, qui parvint par on ne sait quel miracle à rester sur ses jambes et regarda derrière lui, furieux :

« Non, mais ça va pas !… Ouais, ben encore heureux que je me sois pas vautré !… Et tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais, moi, là ?!… Comment ça,_ je les occupe ?_!… »

Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour reprendre son calme, puis inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers le public. Il se racla la gorge et sourit.

Shion rigolait déjà.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, la troupe vous prie d'excuser son retard, indépendant de la volonté de la grande majorité d'entre nous. La pièce va bientôt commencer… Enfin, nous l'espérons au moins autant que vous. »

Il jeta un œil à son invisible interlocuteur, toujours caché derrière le rideau.

« Ouais, ben, tu veux que je leur dise quoi ?… Hein ?… »

Il eut un sourire mauvais :

« Tu l'auras cherché ! »

Il regarda à nouveau le public qui attendait, amusé.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, nous vous prions d'excuser ce retard inopportun, mais deux des acteurs principaux de notre pièce ayant trouvé moyen de s'envoyer en l'air il y a approximativement une demi-heure, ils n'ont pas pu finir de se préparer à temps. … Si tu répètes ça, ajouta-t-il après un temps en pointant son index vers le rideau, je balance les noms… Ouais, ben c'est pas pro, c'est tout ! »

Il fit quelques pas avant de continuer l'air de rien :

« C'est vrai quoi,… Moi j'ai fait ça tranquillement cet après-midi pendant la pause, quand ça dérangeait personne… »

Toute la salle entendit Shion exploser de rire et se mit à rire avec lui.

« … Oh, bonsoir, mon amour, continua innocemment Nezumi. Je ne t'avais pas vu, ça va ?… »

Nezumi jeta un oeil au rideau :

« Ah, ça, mon vieux, c'est que tu ne connais pas aussi bien les coulisses que moi. »

Il sourit ensuite à Shion en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

« N'est-ce pas qu'elles sont sympas, les coulisses, mon ange ? »

Shion opina en s'essuyant les yeux. Il en pleurait de rire. Nezumi hocha la tête, puis regarda encore le rideau :

« Bon, ils sont prêts, les deux, là ?… Encore cinq minutes ?… Pfff… Bon,… Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,… Je sais pas trop quoi vous raconter,… Soupira-t-il.

- Chante ! Lui cria Yui.

- Ah, pas con, ça… » Reconnut le jeune acteur.

Il resta silencieux un moment alors qu'Adrian chuchotait à Yui :

« Ça va aller ?

- Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne l'as jamais entendu chanter, toi… Murmura Yui en prenant sa main.

- Non, jamais.

- Prépare-toi à t'envoler. »

Adrian regarda, sceptique, puis se tourna à droite. Il sursauta. Shion avait déjà tellement d'étoiles dans les yeux qu'il ne devait plus être très loin de la Voie Lactée. Adrian échangea un œil inquiet avec Shinobi, puis tous deux regardèrent à nouveau la scène, car Nezumi venait de se racler la gorge. Sa voix s'éleva et emplit toute la salle sans qu'il ait l'air de forcer le moins du monde.

« _Certains disent que l'amour est une rivière_

_ Qui submerge le tendre roseau_

_ Certains disent que l'amour est une lame_

_ Qui laisse notre âme en sang_

_ Certains disent que l'amour est une soif_

_ Un douloureux désir sans fin_

_ Moi, je dis que l'amour est une fleur… »_

Il tendit la main vers Shion un instant.

« _… Et vous, que ce n'est qu'une graine._

_ C'est un cœur qui a peur de se briser_

_ Qui n'a jamais appris à danser_

_ Un rêve qui a peur de se réveiller_

_ Qui n'a jamais saisi sa chance_

_ C'est celui qui ne sera pas pris_

_ Mais qui ne sait pas donner _

_ Et une âme effrayée par la mort_

_ Qui n'a jamais appris à vivre_

_ Quand la nuit semble trop solitaire_

_ Et la route trop longue_

_ Et que tu crois que l'amour, c'est juste _

_ Pour les chanceux et les plus forts,_

_ Souviens-toi simplement que pendant l'hiver_

_ Si loin sous la neige épaisse_

_ Repose la graine qui dans l'amour du soleil,_

_ Au printemps, devient… L'aster. »_

Ni Shion, ni Nezumi n'entendirent réellement le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui suivit, trop occupés à échanger un baiser plus que profond, l'acteur accroupi au bord de la scène et son président debout face à lui.

Nezumi se releva, s'inclina, souriant, puis, lorsque le silence revint enfin, déclara :

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, nous allons pouvoir commencer et espérons que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à nous regarder que nous à jouer. Pour ma part, je vous donne rendez-vous à la toute fin de la pièce, à part si bien sûr, nos deux amis remettent ça à l'entracte !… »

Il écarta largement les bras :

« Soyez les bienvenus au Royaume de Danemark. »

Il s'inclina et la salle se retrouva plongée dans le noir.

La pièce se déroula sans accroc, devant un public concentré et admiratif. Personne ne vit les acteurs pour l'entracte. Le spectacle continua jusqu'à la scène finale et son hécatombe toute shakespearienne.

Nezumi fit donc son apparition sur scène, au milieu de quelques autres, mais Shion ne vit que lui.

« _Quel est ce spectacle ?_ »

Nezumi avait quatre répliques et personne ne se doutait ce soir-là qu'elles lanceraient une carrière si exceptionnelle.

Les applaudissements et les rappels durèrent un moment, puis le public gagna la sortie ou, pour encore quelques élus, le buffet prévu avec la troupe dans le salon de réception du théâtre.

Shion parlait paisiblement avec un Shibai survolté par la soirée d'inauguration, alors qu'Adrian jouait au Casque bleu entre Yui et Shinobi, lorsque les comédiens arrivèrent enfin. Les invités les applaudirent.

Nezumi rejoignit Shion qui le regardait avec tendresse et lui tendit la main :

« Vous avez été parfaits, mon joli rat.

- Merci, ma petite fleur. » Répondit Nezumi en la prenant.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il se servait à boire au buffet, Nezumi se vit aborder par une jeune femme, un peu plus âgé que lui, estima-t-il.

« Mes félicitations pour votre trop courte prestation… »

Son ton mielleux le dégoûta immédiatement. Il la regarda mieux, lui souriant poliment. Elle était loin d'être laide, mais pour lui, il émanait d'elle quelque chose d'irrémédiablement repoussant.

« Merci… Répondit-il prudemment.

- Je dois admettre que vous m'avez surprise… Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que vous ayez vraiment du talent. »

Il la regarda sans perdre son sourire, intrigué. Il savait qu'elle avait voulu l'attaquer, mais elle était loin d'être au niveau. Il fallait plus qu'une pique aussi mesquine pour le toucher.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous faisait penser que je n'en avais pas ?

- Je pensais que vous aviez obtenu ce rôle grâce à d'autres talents. »

Le sourire de Nezumi s'élargit. Le voyant, elle insista :

« Vu vos antécédents…

-Mes antécédents ? La relança-t-il.

- Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que vous auriez eue à donner de votre personne pour ce genre de choses, non ? »

Il rit doucement :

« Vous insultez souvent les gens avant même de vous présenter, Mlle ? »

Elle le regarda et allait tenter une autre attaque, lorsque la voix de Yui la coupa dans son élan :

« Depuis quand avez-vous assez bon goût pour vous intéresser au vrai théâtre, Mlle… »

Le grand borgne vint se placer près de son ami. Il regardait la jeune femme avec un sourire glacial :

« J'adorerais pouvoir me dire que c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais c'est bizarre, je n'en crois rien.

- Et vous, depuis quand essayez-vous de vous déguiser en homme de la bonne société ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu la connais ? Demanda Nezumi à son ami.

- Hélas… Soupira Yui. Je te présente Munashisa Hantaisha, la fille chérie du principal actionnaire de _La Libre Parole_.

- Je vois, sourit Nezumi. Enchanté, Mlle.

- Je reconnais bien votre goût des œuvres passéistes et décadentes dans la pièce que nous avons vue… Lança Munashisa à Yui.

- Désolé d'avoir mis fin aux pièces formatées qui ont bercé votre jeunesse… Ricana-t-il.

- De grandes œuvres comiques, pourtant, intervint Adrian en s'approchant à son tour avec Shion et Shinobi. Quel dommage, on avait pas droit de rire…

- Moi, je me souviens surtout que c'était ennuyeux à mourir, soupira Shion en venant trinquer avec Nezumi. Santé, mon chéri.

- Santé, mon ange. »

Un jeune homme vint alors près de la demoiselle qui fulminait sans plus savoir quoi dire.

« Muna, la voiture nous attend. Grand-Père veut y aller. »

Elle tourna les talons et partit d'un pas sec et rapide. À part Shinobi qui le regarda faire avec scepticisme, les autres, y compris celui qui était venu la chercher, rigolèrent.

« Bonsoir, Sheishin, le salua Shion, aimable.

- Bonsoir… Merci pour la pièce, et… »

Il baissa d'un ton :

« … Merci du coup de pouce pour le transfert…

- De rien. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, et saluez votre grand-père pour moi. »

Le garçon opina et fila derrière la jeune femme. Nezumi vida son verre et demanda :

« Qui était-ce ?

- Sheishin, le plus jeune des trois frères de notre amie et le seul fréquentable, répondit Shion. Il veut aller poursuivre ses études à l'étranger et son père bloquait les dossiers de transfert. Je les ai débloqués. Il part dans quelques jours. »

Nezumi eut un sourire. Il posa son verre vide et passa ses bras autour de Shion.

« Toi aussi, tu pars bientôt… »

Shion sourit.

« Allez, 10 jours, c'est vite passé… »

* * *

><p>« Allez, Nezumi, 10 jours, c'est vite passé… »<p>

Yui tapota l'épaule de son jeune ami. Ce dernier regardait avec un air un peu dépité l'avion qui emportait Shion vers N°5. Les festivités des trois ans de la ville s'étaient très bien passées et le jour suivant, Shion, Adrian et quelques autres s'envolaient pour les Annuelles. Dans les bras de Nezumi, Haru serrait son doudou, tout triste. Nezumi le berçait tout doucement.

« Je te ramène ? Proposa Nezumi.

- Ouais… Volontiers. »

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et Yui s'alluma une cigarette.

« Tu fumes trop… Lui dit Nezumi. Tu veux que je te laisse ou ?

- Vous passez boire le thé chez nous ?

- Ah, pourquoi pas… »

Ils roulèrent tranquillement jusqu'au centre-ville. L'appartement que Yui partageait avec Adrian était grand et spacieux, dans une tour moderne.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, clair, car donnant sur le grand balcon. Haru se mit rapidement à jouer dans son coin, avec les souris. Sur les grands canapés de cuir qui se faisaient face, Yui et son ami étaient silencieux. Puis Nezumi prit la parole :

« Il est classe, cet appartement…

- Ouais… Je l'aime bien, moi aussi.

- Ça a dû te faire un choc, après le bunker.

- Ouais, ça m'a fait bizarre de me réveiller dans un vrai lit super confortable avec un grand mec tout câlin collé à moi qui m'a demandé gentiment : "Tu manges quoi au petit déjeuner ?" »

Nezumi éclata de rire.

« Je suis resté con et du coup, lui aussi…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Hoqueta Nezumi, hilare. Ça m'a fait pareil chez la mère de Shion…

- Des placards pleins de bouffe… Bon sang, c'était juste inimaginable pour moi… Tu l'aurais vu, il était tout gêné, du coup…

- Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, en tout cas.

- Ouais… C'est un gars bien. »

Un peu plus tard, Nezumi et Haru repartaient. Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Haru resta à trotter dans le jardin alors que Nezumi rentrait la voiture. Lorsque le jeune homme sortit du garage, l'enfant courut dans ses jambes, apeuré :

« Zumi ! Le chat il est méchant ! »

Nezumi caressa la tête du petit garçon et alla voir d'un pas ferme, sourcils froncés. L'inopportun félidé au ventre très rond se trouvait sous l'arbre et fila sans demander son reste lorsqu'il approcha. Il eut une mimique dédaigneuse. Ah, plus facile de cracher contre un gamin que contre moi, hein, saloperie ?

Il s'immobilisa soudain en entendant de petits bruits en provenance du sol. S'accroupissant, il découvrit avec stupeur deux oisillons dans les brindilles de ce qui avait dû être leur nid.

« Houla… »

Il prit délicatement les deux petites boules de plumes noires terrorisées dans ses mains.

« Là, du calme… Ça va aller… Du calme… Haru ? »

Le petit garçon s'était approché.

« Prends la clé de la maison dans ma poche et ouvre la porte, s'il te plaît… Si je ne les tiens pas comme il faut, ils vont se débattre et ils risquent de se blesser… »

Le petit garçon obéit rapidement, désireux d'aider les oisillons. Nezumi alla les déposer sur le canapé, tout doucement, et aussitôt, les souris vinrent voir, intriguées, ainsi qu'Omae qui se leva pesamment de son tapis. Nezumi alla voir s'il pouvait trouver une boîte de carton et une serviette moelleuse à l'étage.

Lorsqu'il revint, les souris étaient toutes blotties contre les oisillons pour leur tenir chaud et Omae essayait de grimper sur le canapé pour faire de même. Haru la retenait, il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et disait :

« Non, Omae, t'as pas le droit de monter sur le canapé !

- Il a raison, Omae, dit Nezumi en s'agenouillant. En plus, je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne faut pas sauter dans ton état…

- Elle va bientôt avoir ses bébés, Omae, Zumi ?

- Dans quelques semaines, poussin… »

Il installa la serviette dans le carton et reprit doucement les oisillons pour les y installer. Ils s'étaient un peu calmés et se laissèrent faire.

« Dis, Zumi, c'est des bébés quoi ?

- Corbeau, poussin.

- Pourquoi t'a pas remis le nid dans l'arbre ?

- Parce que leur maman les aurait abandonnés quand même, en sentant mon odeur sur eux… Voilà, bien au chaud… Je vais voir si on a quelque chose pour les nourrir, maintenant… »

L'exercice se révéla laborieux, mais, armé de patience et d'une pince à épiler, Nezumi parvint à faire avaler aux oisillons un peu de viande prémâchée… Il les laissa ensuite dormir un peu, sous la bienveillante surveillance des souris.

* * *

><p>Adrian secoua doucement Shion pour le réveiller. Le jeune président ouvrit des yeux vagues et enleva ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.<p>

« On va atterrir, Shion.

- OK. »

Le garçon bâilla et s'étira.

_Que la fête commence…_ Pensa-t-il.

Il fut accueilli au pied même de la passerelle par son hôtesse, la présidente de N°5 en personne : Jessica Spiele, une quadragénaire forte (aussi bien physiquement que moralement) qui lui serra la main avec sa vigueur habituelle.

« Bienvenue à la délégation d'Utopia.

- Merci beaucoup, Jessica. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien ! Et vous, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Sans problème… Tout le monde est là ?

-Non, nous attendons encore la délégation de N°2 et celle de N°4. »

Ils gagnèrent l'intérieur de l'aéroport.

« … D'ailleurs, le cheikh n'a pas pu venir. C'est son fils qui le représente. »

Houla, songea Shion. Pauvre Ahmed…

« Nous vous laissons installer à votre hôtel. À part un dîner informel ce soir, rien n'est prévu jusqu'à demain après-midi, les dernières délégations seront là dans la matinée. »

Dès qu'il fut seul dans la luxueuse chambre qu'on lui avait réservée, Shion s'assit sur le lit et prit son téléphone. Il sourit malgré la fatigue en entendant une voix le saluer tendrement :

« Bonsoir, mon amour.

- Salut…

- Ça va ? Bien volé ?

- Ouais, ouais… Je te dérange pas ? Il est quelle heure chez nous ?

- Je sais pas, tard… Je regardais la télé en t'attendant…

- Quoi de neuf ?

- On a deux bébés de plus à la maison.

- Pardon ?

- Deux petits oisillons tombés de notre arbre, au sens propre… Tu n'as rien contre les corbeaux ?

- Euh, non…

- Parce que là, on n'a plus le choix, tout le monde les a adoptés… Les souris se sont même organisées pour les nourrir toutes seules… »

Shion rigola doucement.

« Bon, ben c'est noté… Faudra que je leur trouve des noms, j'imagine ?

- Nous comptons sur vous, Votre Majesté.

- Mâles ?

- Oui… Deux mâles. Ils sont jumeaux.

- OK, je verrai ça.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, ma petite fleur.

- Je n'ai pas que l'air, mon joli rat… Et j'ai un dîner ce soir… Heureusement, ça sera entre gens bien.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Sans les Américains ?

- Non, encore mieux. Sans les Américains ET sans les Russes ! »

Et de fait, ça devait être une excellente soirée. À peine eut-il posé un pied dans la salle du restaurant qu'il se faisait sauter au cou par la très ronde et joviale épouse du roi de N°1 :

« Notre petit Shion !… Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

- Bonsoir, Maryam… Comment va la plus belle fleur de Dakar ? sourit-il.

- Vil petit flatteur ! Tu m'auras pas comme ça ! rit-elle. Il paraît que tu es venu tout seul ?

- Effectivement. »

Elle le lâcha et il put serrer la main d'Ahmed qui s'était approché avec Yousouf, l'époux de Maryam.

« Mais j'avais tellement envie de rencontrer ton homme, méchant que tu es !

- On avait tous envie, corrigea Ahmed.

- Ça viendra, ne vous en faites pas.

- En plus, dit encore Maryam, j'avais un cadeau pour Haru ! Tu me feras penser à te le donner !

- D'accord. »

Ils s'installèrent à table et furent vite rejoints par Jessica Spiele. Le repas fut très sympathique et joyeux. Shion passa encore un moment avec Ahmed dans un salon avant d'aller se coucher. Il s'endormit difficilement, malgré la fatigue, car désormais, s'endormir sans la chaleur du corps de Nezumi était très dur pour lui.

* * *

><p>Epona trouva Nezumi exactement là où elle pensait : endormi dans la réserve. Bon sang, vivement que Shion revienne, songea-t-elle. Six jours qu'elle avait un espèce de zombie sociopathe au boulot…<p>

Elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir un jour arriver dans cet état. Et c'était arrivé le lendemain du départ de leur président… À son inquiet : « Et, ça va pas ? », il avait répondu à un vague : « Crevé. »

Au bout de quelques jours, il avait fini par lâcher le morceau : il avait un mal de chien à dormir sans Shion… Du moins dans leur lit. Ce qui lui valait d'aller régulièrement se poser pour siester dans la réserve du pub pendant ses pauses.

« Aki ? L'appela-t-elle.

- Hm…

- Il y a M. Himitsu au téléphone et ça a l'air très urgent.

- … OK. »

Il se leva sans grande énergie des caisses sur lesquelles il s'était posé pour la suivre en s'étirant. Il alla prendre le combiné du téléphone du pub, derrière le comptoir.

« Ouais ? Bâilla-t-il.

- Ah ben quand même ! Jamais tu décroches ton portable ?! S'écria Yui, visiblement sur les nerfs.

- Il est en silencieux quand je dors… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu peux venir à l'hôpital Sud ? Ta belle-mère vient de se faire agresser…

- Quoi ?!… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? !

- Un cinglé qui voulait, je cite, "venger N°6 de celle qui a engendré le monstre qui l'a détruit" …

- Elle va bien ?

- La blessure est superficielle. Tu connais son apprenti, le mec a eu un bras cassé et je crois que mes gars sont arrivés à temps pour que ça ne soit pas pire. En fait, c'est surtout qu'elle est très secouée… Les médecins ont peur qu'elle fasse une fausse couche et je me disais que comme Shion n'est pas là, tu pouvais peut-être aller la réconforter un peu ? »

Nezumi interpella vivement sa patronne :

« Epona, tu permets que je file ?…

- Reste discret, lui dit Yui.

- … Karan a eu un souci, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, elle est à l'hôpital ?

- Pas mal, commenta Yui.

- Merci, lui répondit Nezumi.

- Rien de trop grave, j'espère ? S'inquiéta Epona en s'approchant.

- Apparemment non, mais je préférerais la rejoindre…

- Oui, bien sûr, vas-y, pas de problème… »

Nezumi hocha la tête :

« J'arrive, Freedom.

- Je t'attends. »

Nezumi fut aussi rapide que possible. Yui l'attendait devant l'entrée principale. Il le suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Karan :

« Jacques est en plein rush dans son service, il arrive dès que possible… Shinobi est en train de faire sa déposition… Je te laisse avec elle, il faut que je retourne au Palais ?

- Pas de souci, je vais rester avec elle en attendant Jacques.

- Ça me gave, sérieux je voudrais pouvoir rester près d'elle, mais là, c'est trop la merde…

- Il y a un problème ?

- Il n'y a que quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, et que certains Conseillers sont en train de bien profiter de l'absence de Shion…

- Keitatsu ?

- Lui et d'autres. Bloc Ouest va exploser dans très peu de temps… À la prochaine bavure, j'en ai peur, vu comme ce con a toujours pas recadré ses troupes… Bref, elle est là, je file. Je repasse dès que je peux.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, ne t'en fais pas. » Lui dit Nezumi avec un sourire confiant.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Nezumi entra sans plus attendre dans la chambre. Karan lui sourit faiblement, très pâle. Elle était allongée sur un lit blanc, sa poitrine bandée. Apparemment, c'était un peu sous la clavicule qu'elle avait été touchée. Il lui sourit doucement, s'assit près d'elle et prit sa main :

« Comment tu te sens ?…

- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas… »

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Répéta-t-il.

Elle trembla. Il la regardait avec une sincère tendresse, comme s'il lisait parfaitement en elle. Elle finit par balbutier :

« J'ai eu des contractions… J'ai peur… Tu crois… Tu crois que je vais perdre le bébé… ?… »

Il caressa sa tête :

« Repose-toi, ça va aller. »

Elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir irrésistiblement. Elle entendit encore : « Ça va aller. » avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Nezumi n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Il dit avec gentillesse :

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Karan, mais même toi, il y a des choses que tu ne dois pas savoir… »

Il posa sa main sur le ventre un peu rebondi et continua sur le même ton :

« … Alors, petite sœur, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?… Oh… Oui, effectivement, maman ne va pas bien… Mais c'est une très mauvaise idée de vouloir sortir lui faire un câlin pour la consoler… Tu es encore beaucoup trop petite pour ça. … Non, il faut rester sage et attendre. Oui, parce que maman ira beaucoup mieux si tu restes sage. Il faut que tu grandisses encore avant de sortir. … Oui, il faut attendre. Si tu sors trop vite, tu vas mourir et nous serons tous très très tristes. D'accord ?… Oui, promis. Et promis aussi, je reviendrai te parler. Je te dirai quand ce sera l'heure. D'accord ? Ne t'en fais pas, on est là pour lui faire des câlins en attendant les tiens. Repose-toi, maintenant. Ne t'inquiète rien. »

Karan rentrouvrit les yeux peu après. Nezumi chantait doucement dans un dialecte inconnu d'elle, tenant toujours sa main d'une main et caressant son ventre de l'autre. Il tourna la tête vers elle, souriant :

« On se réveille ?

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Non, non. Ça va mieux ?

- J'ai l'impression… Les contractions se sont arrêtées ?…

- Ah, bonne nouvelle.

- Tu chantais quoi ?

- Une vieille berceuse de chez moi. »

Jacques arriva sur ces entrefaites, à bout de souffle. Nezumi les laissa peu après. Il regarda sa montre. Il allait aller chercher Haru. En sortant, il se dit qu'il devait appeler Shion pour lui dire que tout était arrangé. Il devait être mort d'inquiétude. Il s'exécuta sans plus attendre en regagnant sa voiture.

« Salut, mon joli rat… Dit la voix fatiguée de Shion.

- Coucou, ma petite fleur. Je te dérange pas longtemps, je voulais juste te dire que ta mère va mieux, je m'en suis occupé. »

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« … Shion ? Tu m'entends ?

- Il s'est passé quoi avec ma mère ?

- Euh… Tu n'es pas au courant ?…

- Non, mais il y a un quart d'heure, Sergueï m'a souhaité qu'elle aille bien, et maintenant, toi tu me dis qu'elle va mieux… Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Shion était nerveux et Nezumi regretta un instant de l'avoir appelé. Mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu…

Il expliqua rapidement. Shion resta un moment silencieux :

« Bon, finit-il par dire, si ça va, c'est l'essentiel.

- Oui, ne crains rien.

- … Oui, Adrian, j'arrive… Je dois te laisser, mon cœur. Je peux te rappeler ce soir ?

- Quand tu voudras, mon ange, quand tu voudras.

- Je t'aime… Tu me manques.

- Toi aussi, tu me manques. Allez, courage, le plus long est passé.

- Ouais… À ce soir.

- À ce soir. »

* * *

><p>Shion claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez des trois hommes qui voulaient « absolument lui parler » avec un « Bonne nuit ! » aussi froid que ferme.<p>

Il était exténué. Il s'assit sur son lit, tremblant si fort qu'il eut du mal à prendre son téléphone.

_Nezumi… Mon Nezumi… J'ai besoin de t'entendre…_

« Salut, mon ange… »

Nezumi avait une drôle de voix, mais Shion ne retint pas un soupir soulagé, souriant.

« Je te réveille, mon chéri ?

- Non, non… Je pensais justement à toi. »

Le sourire de Shion s'élargit.

« … Tu as toujours une petite voix. Ça va ?

- Je suis épuisé, j'en ai plein le cul et tu me manques, j'en ai mal à crever.

- Ouais… Toi aussi, tu ne dors plus, pas vrai ?

- Je peux plus dormir sans toi…

- Moi non plus.

- Je t'aime…

- Oui, Shion… Allez, faut qu'on s'accroche, ma petite fleur… Dans trois jours tu seras là…

-Moui…

- Mais sinon, quand même, ça se passe bien ?

- Ouais… Ouais, c'est sans arrêt à devoir être crédible et s'imposer, mais ça va… Nous, on est surtout là pour faire joli niveau politique, mais nos entreprises et nos ingénieurs ont pris énormément de contacts. Par contre, on est bien parti pour obtenir de faire ça chez nous l'année prochaine. Sullivan fait la gueule, mais les autres sont à peu près d'accord… Ce serait bien.

- Ouais. »

Shion avait enlevé ses chaussures. Il s'allongea sur le lit :

« Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie…

- Quoi ?

- Un bon bain brûlant et un massage…

- C'est noté. »

Ils rirent. Puis Shion reprit :

« Et toi, tu as envie de quelque chose ?

- De toi, mon amour. De toi fondant de plaisir dans mes bras…

- Je prends la commande.

- Merci. Hmm… Dis-moi…

- Moui ?

- Je peux avoir un acompte ?

- Euh… Comment ça ?

- Tu es dans ta chambre ?

- Oui… ?

- Personne ne peut venir te déranger ?

- Non, personne… »

Shion fronça un sourcil intrigué sans perdre son sourire.

« À quoi tu penses, toi…

- À toi, mon amour. Je te l'ai dit, j'étais en train de penser très fort à toi… »

Comprenant cette fois ce que ça sous-entendait, Shion rougit comme une tomate alors que Nezumi ajoutait, coquin :

« … Que dirais-tu de faire pareil ?…

- Euh… Je vois pas trop comment… J'ai jamais fait ça…

- Je vais t'aider, ne t'en fais pas. C'est plutôt un bon exercice pour ce que tu as, d'ailleurs… Alors, pour commencer… Tu es couché ?

- Oui.

- Encore habillé ?

- Oui…

- D'accord… Mets le haut-parleur, pose le téléphone tout près de ton oreille et éteins la lumière. »

Shion s'exécuta.

« Voilà. Je fais quoi, maintenant ?

- Tu fermes les yeux et tu te sers de ton imagination. Je sais que c'est un concept encore un peu compliqué pour toi…

- Eh, je progresse !

- Tout à fait. Alors je vais te dire très précisément ce que tu dois faire et toi, il faut juste que tu t'imagines que c'est moi qui te le fais… Tu es prêt ?

- Moui ! »

Shion ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix de son amant.

« … Alors je vais commencer par te caresser doucement les cuisses à travers le tissu… Et j'ai une main qui s'égare à l'intérieur de ta cuisse alors que l'autre remonte tout doucement le long de ton corps pour venir caresser ta poitrine… Et j'insiste sur ton téton droit… Je le pince un peu… Et un peu plus…

- Hmm…

- … J'ouvre ta chemise et je caresse ta poitrine à pleines mains…

- Aaaah…

- Et j'insiste bien sur tes tétons… Et comme je sais que tu commences à être dur, je redescends une main pour te toucher là… Et j'appuie fort et tu te sens très à l'étroit… Je continue à dorloter ton téton et je défais ta braguette…

- … Nezumi…

- … Et je te caresse très lentement pour le plaisir de te sentir encore durcir dans ma main… Et de mon autre main, je vais aller m'occuper de tes bourses et surtout d'une petite zone juste derrière elles que tu adores que je chatouille… N'est-ce pas ?…

- Oui... Hmm...

- Et je caresse ton sexe de plus en plus vite…

- … Nezumi…

- Plus vite… »

Les gémissements de Shion se firent plus fort et Nezumi se tut, et ses propres cris suffirent à conduire Shion au bout de son plaisir. Il jouit en premier en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier et il sourit en entendant Nezumi jouir à son oreille. Après quelques secondes, il murmura tendrement :

« Ça va, mon cœur ?…

- … Ouais… Et toi ? Ça a été ?

- Ma main vaut pas la tienne, mais c'était pas mal…

- Ouais, pareil… Putain, vivement que tu reviennes…

- Hm…

- Tu t'endors ?

- … Ouais…

- Je te laisse, alors… J'espère qu'avec ça, tu vas bien dormir…

- Nezumi ?

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Dors bien aussi… »

Ils raccrochèrent.

Nezumi regarda par la fenêtre. Le jour se levait. Heureusement qu'il était d'après-midi au pub et que Shinobi était là pour s'occuper d'Haru…

* * *

><p>Shion regardait par le hublot. L'avion volait entre deux couches de nuages, c'était un spectacle magnifique. Il était pressé d'atterrir et de rentrer se poser chez lui. Nezumi lui avait promis son bain et son massage et il avait vraiment hâte d'y être.<p>

Les Annuelles s'étaient bien achevées. Utopia avait obtenu à l'arraché l'accord des autres villes pour les accueillir l'année suivante. Une victoire diplomatique et un pas de plus dans la reconnaissance internationale de sa ville, avec en contrepartie le devoir de faire un sans-faute dans l'organisation de la prochaine rencontre.

Shion était épuisé, comme toute sa délégation. Adrian dormait près de lui. Tous deux voulaient juste souffler, passer une bonne nuit dans les bras de leurs hommes, tranquillement.

Le destin leur réservait un tout autre programme.

L'avion amorçait sa descente lorsqu'un de ses assistants arriva précipitamment vers Shion.

« Shion, je suis désolé, il y a urgence… »

Alarmé, le jeune président fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Apparemment, une sérieuse insurrection populaire à Bloc Ouest…

- Quoi ?! »

Le cri de Shion réveilla en sursaut Adrian.

« Comment ça ? Une insurrection à Bloc Ouest ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Adrian regarda tour à tour Shion et l'autre :

« … Hein ?

- Je suis désolé, nous manquons d'informations. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que Yui Himitsu y est et vous demande de le rejoindre le plus vite possible… Notre ami était avec lui, semble-t-il.

- Nezumi ?… Mais il s'est passé quoi ?… Ça n'a pas pu péter comme ça ?

- C'est assez confus… Mais… Il semblerait que ce soit parti d'une autre bavure policière… »

Adrian et Shion échangèrent un regard sombre.

« Je veux une voiture sur le tarmac pour partir immédiatement.

- À vos ordres ! »

Kaoru et Zento les attendaient à la descente de l'avion :

« C'est ici qu'on a demandé un taxi pour Bloc Ouest ? »

La blague fit rire Shion et Adrian malgré eux. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture qui fila, précédée d'une autre et de deux motards et suivie d'une troisième.

« Bon alors, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Adrian.

- On commence à y voir plus clair, expliqua Kaoru. Apparemment, tout a commencé ce matin vers 9 ou 10 h. Plusieurs policiers sont venus pour arrêter un homme accusé d'on ne sait pas trop quoi, sauf que ça a mal tourné et qu'ils l'ont abattu…

- Hein ?!

- Le gars était veuf, père de deux petites filles et très connu et respecté à Bloc Ouest… Il y avait des grosses tensions depuis plusieurs jours, continua Zento qui conduisait. Et là, ça a mis le feu aux poudres… Un des flics a été lynché direct, les autres ont réussi à se casser, on les cherche. Depuis, il y a eu plusieurs barricades de montées… C'est la vraie merde.

- Yui est là-bas ? Demanda encore Adrian, inquiet.

- Tu penses bien, il y a foncé… J'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment… J'espère que ça va…

- Et Nezumi ? Demanda Shion.

- Il était avec lui… J'en sais pas plus… Ton frère est auprès de ta mère, à la boulangerie, Haru à la crèche… J'ai fait renforcer leur surveillance, mais jusqu'ici, de leur côté, il n'y a pas de problème. Ils ont préféré se barricader à Bloc Ouest qu'aller foutre la merde ailleurs…

- C'est toujours ça… » Soupira Shion.

Le centre-ville était de fait assez paisible. Mais à la frontière de Bloc Ouest, un certain nombre de véhicules militaires bloquaient les rues. Le cortège présidentiel s'arrêta et Adrian et Shion descendirent. Rapidement, le responsable de l'opération, un commandant proche d'Adrian, les rejoignit :

« Mes respects, Monsieur le Président, mon général…

- Bonjour, Commandant, quelle est la situation ? Demanda Adrian.

- Très tendu, mon général,… Je vous prie de me pardonner d'avoir agi sans votre ordre… Mais dans l'urgence…

- Pas de souci, où en est-on ?

- Nous bloquons les accès au quartier, des deux côtés… Beaucoup de personnes possèdent encore des armes, à Bloc Ouest, et nous craignons qu'ils s'en servent… D'autant que plusieurs personnalités de Chronos ont appelé à manifester pour la reconstruction du Mur… On a déjà évacué pas mal d'excités qui voulaient "casser du pouilleux"…

- Est-ce que les manifestants ont essayé de sortir ? S'enquit Shion.

- Non, Monsieur. Ils sont barricadés chez eux, mais rien de plus. En fait, on s'est vraiment mis là pour empêcher les extrémistes des deux camps de se rencontrer.

- Très bonne initiative, Commandant, opina Shion. Kaoru ?

- Oui ?

- On sait ou est Keitatsu ?

- On cherche activement.

- Vous me l'amenez dès que vous le trouvez.

- T'inquiète, c'était prévu.

- Commandant, est-ce que vous savez où sont Yui Himitsu et mon ami ?

- Dans Bloc Ouest, Monsieur… On n'approche pas pour ne pas risquer d'attiser la colère des habitants, on n'en sait donc pas plus. On peut juste vous dire qu'on n'a pas attendu d'autres coups de feu.

- Bien. On va y aller, alors… Adrian, tu viens, Zento aussi. Kaoru, reste ici. Tu m'appelles si besoin.

- Voulez-vous une escorte, Monsieur ?

- Non, et quoi qu'il arrive, vous n'approchez pas mon ordre formel et personnel.

- Un gilet pare-balles ? Insista le commandant.

- Non. Je fais confiance à mes concitoyens. Allons-y.

- On te suit. »

Les trois hommes contournèrent les véhicules. Une cinquantaine de mètres séparait ces derniers de la barricade de fortune qui barrait la route. On apercevait des silhouettes autour et dessus. Shion avança sans hésitation et sans un regard en arrière. Zento et Adrian restaient sur leurs gardes.

Sur la palissade, les silhouettes bougèrent, les montrèrent du doigt et plusieurs disparurent derrière alors que quatre hommes descendaient à leur rencontre, dont trois bien armés.

« Bonjour, les salua Shion.

- … Euh, Bonjour… Grogna un des hommes.

- Je vous prie très sincèrement d'excuser les dérapages survenus pendant mon absence… Pourrions-nous, s'il vous plaît, régler la situation sans plus de violence ?

-Commencez par dégager vos soldats ! Répliqua nerveusement un autre, un grand barbu plutôt rond.

-Ils ne bougeront pas. Ils ne sont pas venus là pour vous attaquer, mais pour empêcher d'autres personnes de venir.

- Ah ouais, qui ? !

- Ceux qui voudraient reconstruire le Mur. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille les laisser venir vous voir. Je vous demande de me faire confiance, ajouta Shion, doux, mais ferme, parce que je veux régler cette histoire en évitant de nouvelles victimes, quelles qu'elles soient. »

Une voix cria du haut de la barricade :

« Et vous croyez quoi ? Qu'on va gentiment attendre et continuer à se faire tuer sans rien faire ? ! Qu'ils viennent, ces connards, on va leur expliquer la vie ! »

Shion regarda la femme qui avait dit ça. Zento rigola en la voyant :

« Salut Misa, ça faisait un bail…

- Salut, Zento. La vie est cool chez les nantis ?

- Désolé d'avoir déménagé, ma belle… »

Elle descendit et Adrian reprit poliment :

« Bonjour, Misa. Savez-vous où est Yui ?

- Il a filé au Port, je crois… Il voulait voir le vieux Ken…

- Kenmeena ? Rebondi Zento.

- Ouais.

- Ah, bonne idée… » Opina Shion.

Il jeta un oeil autour de lui. Une petite foule commençait à s'agglutiner.

« Vous connaissez Kenmeena ? » fit Misa, sceptique.

Shion eut un petit rire fatigué.

« Oui, je connais le respectable doyen de Bloc Ouest… Un homme très sympathique, nous aimons les mêmes thés… »

Il se tut un moment, puis reprit :

« J'ai commis une erreur impardonnable en accordant ma confiance à des personnes qui ne la méritaient pas… Et qui ont profité de mon absence pour faire n'importe quoi. 1000 ans d'excuses ne ramèneront pas ces deux hommes à la vie. Mais je ne veux pas d'autres victimes. Aucune, à aucun prix. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas accepter la situation telle qu'elle est maintenant, et que je suis venu voir avec vous ce que nous pouvons faire.

- Ce sale flic n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

- Il ne vous appartenait pas d'en décider. »

Shion soutenait sans ciller le regard sombre de Misa :

« L'époque où on faisait justice à coups de fusil à Bloc Ouest est révolue, comme celle où on condamnait sans procès à N°6.

- C'est ça que vous allez dire à ces deux gamines ?! S'écria-t-elle.

- Et vous, vous allez dire quoi la famille de ce policier ? Répliqua Shion. Deux morts, quels qu'ils soient, c'est deux de trop ! Ça fait des mois, non pardon, des années, que je bosse à la mise en place d'un système judiciaire équitable, tout ça pour me le faire pourrir par certains flics qui se croient tout permis ou par quelques citoyens qui s'obstinent à faire justice eux-mêmes à la moindre occasion !…

- Euh, Shion… ?… Tenta Zento.

- Quoi ?

- On a trouvé Keitatsu… On l'amène ici ? »

Shion soupira.

« Ouais, mais trouvez-lui une bonne escorte, je veux qu'il vive assez longtemps pour répondre de ses actes, gronda le président.

- À tes ordres… »

Adrian regardait autour : les gens étaient pour la plupart graves, mais calmes, et finalement assez peu étaient armés. Il savait que Shion était épuisé et il l'était autant que lui. Il sentait son jeune ami très tendu et ça ne lui disait rien de bon… Où restaient Yui et Nezumi ? Bon sang, pensa-t-il, pourvu qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé…

Shion se massa les tempes, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Son homme et un bain… Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses se passent comme ça…

Nezumi… Où es-tu…

« Bon… Accepteriez-vous que Kenmeena-sama serve de médiateur pour régler cette histoire ?

- À qui vous posez la question ?

- À vous tous ! Répondit vivement Shion en désignant la foule d'un large mouvement de bras. Mon bureau est un peu petit pour que je vous reçoive tous… Toutes mes excuses ! »

Un silence suivit. L'assistance était partagée entre la grogne et la gêne. Shion était épuisé, ça crevait les yeux. Tout le monde savait qu'il sortait de près de 9h d'avion après 10 jours de rencontre internationale… Qu'il vienne malgré tout en personne et immédiatement voir ce qui était arrivé était déjà pour eux le signe qu'il était conscient de la gravité de la situation. Mais quelle décision allait-il prendre ? Pouvait-il vraiment prendre leur parti ?…

Quatre militaires et trois agents de sécurité arrivèrent alors depuis les camions des soldats, escortant plus que sévèrement un Keitatsu tremblant de peur et le regard noir que Shion lui jeta ne fut pas vraiment pour le rassurer. La foule gronda, mais l'escorte ne plaisantait pas et les découragea de s'approcher.

« Et voilà l'homme du jour ! Ironisa Shion. J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous. »

Keitatsu n'osa ni répondre ni le regarder.

« Vous avez foutu quoi, au juste, pendant que je n'étais pas là ? ! »

Un cri les fit tous se tourner vers la barricade. Shion sursauta en voyant Yui avancer, son arme braquée sur Keitatsu et visiblement prêt à tirer…

Il se retrouva au sol avant de l'avoir pu, son bras armé fermement tenu par un Nezumi qui s'était jeté sur lui et le maintenait visiblement à terre avec difficulté. Yui rugit :

« LÂCHE-MOI !

- Euh, non.

- … LAISSE-MOI LE BUTER CE PORC !… »

Nezumi dut saisir à deux mains le bras armé tout en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le dos son ami en disant :

« Bonjour, mon amour… Je m'excuse, je suis à toi tout de suite… »

Adrian se précipita. Ils mirent à deux au moment à faire lâcher son arme à l'ancien résistant excédé. Puis Nezumi laissa Adrian prendre son ami dans ses bras pour le calmer. Yui tremblait de rage. Nezumi souffla un coup. Derrière eux, il regarda le vieux monsieur en fauteuil roulant qui lui regardait Yui d'un air navré. Puis Nezumi s'approcha de Shion et lui tendit les bras avec un joyeux :

« Bienvenue à la maison, mon chéri ! »

Shion sourit et se jeta à son cou.

« Je suis rentré… »

Ils s'embrassèrent en se serrant à s'étouffer. La foule rigola doucement autour d'eux et certains même sifflèrent. Le vieil homme en fauteuil rit gentiment en s'approchant d'eux. Shion lui sourit et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui :

« Kenmeena-sama, bonjour.

- Shion-kun, tu as l'air exténué…

- Je le suis… Vous allez bien ? Je suis navré de vous déranger… Dit Shion en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut bien que je serve encore à quelque chose, parfois. »

Le vieil homme ébouriffa paternellement la tête blanche.

« J'ai un thé vert à la prune qu'il faut absolument que vous goûtiez.

- Avec plaisir, mon petit, quand tu le pourras. Mais relève toi, tu vas prendre mal au dos, et voyons ce que nous pouvons faire. »

Shion opina et obéit. Il regarda encore autour de lui, la foule, et haussa un sourcil en avisant un cameraman qui filmait en silence. Apparemment, vu le logo de sa caméra, il travaillait pour une chaîne documentaire. Il devait être là par pur hasard… Shion le laissa immortaliser la scène, ignorant encore l'ampleur du moment.

Il regarda ensuite Yui qui foudroyait toujours Keitatsu de son oeil. Shion ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu son ami avec un air si meurtrier. Zento, si, et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Salut, Yui.

- Salut, Shion.

- Peux-tu me faire un compte rendu de la situation ?

- Sept bavures en ton absence, dont trois qui auraient pu finir comme celle de ce matin.

- Les motifs ?

- Encore des tentatives d'expulsion forcée, "justifiées" par des plaintes bidon visant à coffrer les récalcitrants. J'ai au moins 18 policiers mouillés là-dedans, dont trois des quatre de ce matin.

- C'est un de ces trois-là qui est mort ?

- Ce serait trop beau. Bien sûr que c'est le quatrième ! Une jeune recrue de 24 ans en poste depuis cinq jours, un gosse de Chronos qui n'avait rien à faire là, et surtout qui ne serait pas mort si ce sale con avait fait son boulot et nettoyé sa police comme on lui demande depuis des plombes ! » Hurla Yui.

Adrian passa d'autorité son bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne lui avait pas rendu son arme.

Shion leva les yeux au ciel avec un gros soupir, puis hocha la tête.

« Où sont les corps ?

- Celui du père est chez lui, celui du flic, on a réussi à négocier qu'ils nous le rendent… Expliqua Nezumi. Ils devraient le ramener dès qu'ils auront trouvé un suaire… »

Shion jeta un œil à Keitatsu qui grommelait entre ses gardiens.

« J'espère vraiment que vous êtes fier de vous. Deux vies détruites, cracha-t-il, et notre ville au bord de la guerre civile. C'est un magnifique cadeau de bienvenue que vous m'offrez là, après 10 jours à me battre à chaque seconde pour donner d'Utopia une image de paix et de crédibilité.

- … Euh… Je reste persuadé que tout ceci est le fruit d'un malentendu…

- Ben voyons, ironisa Nezumi. Quatre flics abattent un homme seul. Là sérieux, soit il avait une mitraillette, soit il y a un souci. »

Shion est un sourire :

« C'est ça, ils ont nettoyé leurs armes tous ensemble et le coup est parti tout seul… Combien de balles, Yui ?

- Au moins une dizaine, on verra l'autopsie.

- Où sont les trois policiers survivants ? » Demanda encore Shion.

Keitatsu sursauta alors que Shion souriait. Yui lui répondit un sourire las :

« Troisième cave du commissariat Nord.

- Bien… »

Le jeune président réfléchit une seconde. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire si le cri du cœur de Keitatsu n'avait pas brutalement interrompu ses pensées.

« Shion, je vous en prie ! Ne vous laissez pas abuser par des ragots ! »

Shion trembla comme la foule grondait. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se mit à murmurer quelque chose à toute vitesse. Adrian et Yui échangèrent un regard inquiet, Kenmeena fronça les sourcils et Nezumi blêmit.

« 3,1415926535897932384626433832 7950288419716939937510582097 494… »

Il attrapa Shion par les épaules et le secoua vivement :

« Eh, pas de blague ! Reste avec nous ! Shion, Shion !… Réveille-toi !… »

Shion sursauta et le regarda avec de grands yeux, ce regard d'enfant un peu intrigué qui lui était propre. Nezumi fit la moue et le serra dans ses bras.

« Me fais pas peur comme ça… »

Shion se lova contre lui avec un grand sourire, tout rose.

Autour d'eux, tous se demandaient ce qui arrivait. Un petit moment passa avant que le jeune président ne sorte des bras de son amant et ne prenne une grande inspiration. Il leva un index :

« Bien bien bien. Là, je crois que vous êtes venus à bout de ma patience. Adrian.

- Euh… Oui ?…

- Maintien des troupes jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne veux aucune échauffourée entre personne, vous me tenez les excités loin les uns des autres.

- À tes ordres.

- Je ne veux aucun autre mort et pas le moindre blessé.

- Compris.

- Yui, je veux tous tes dossiers sur la police de la ville.

- … D'accord… »

Yui et Adrian se regardèrent encore, dubitatifs.

« Kenmeena-sama, je souhaite que toute la lumière soit faite sur cette affaire et plus largement, une fois pour toutes, sur les abus de certains membres des forces de police dans cette ville.

- Voilà une excellente initiative, opina le vieil homme.

- Je veillerai à ce que la police des polices fasse le maximum ! S'empressa Keitatsu.

- La police des polices ne sera pas chargée de cette enquête, lui dit Shion avec calme.

- Comment ? !… Mais que…

- Adrian, je confie cette affaire aux services d'enquête de l'armée. »

Un silence stupéfait suivit la dernière phrase de Shion qui regarda son général avec calme :

« Ordre à eux de faire une enquête globale sur l'ensemble des forces de police et d'en repérer tous les mauvais éléments. »

Adrian le regarda avec sérieux, puis hocha la tête.

« Bien.

- Keitatsu, vous êtes démis de vos fonctions.

- Quoi ?…

- Et vous répondrez de vos négligences.

- Comment ça, sale petit… Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Deux militaires l'empêchèrent fermement de se jeter sur Shion qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il n'avait pas frémi. Keitatsu tenta en vain de faire un autre pas :

« Et qui va s'occuper de la police ?!

- Moi, répondit Shion.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire !

- Que je décide ce jour d'avoir recours à l'article 97-03 de la Constitution. »

Adrian et Yui sursautèrent alors que Nezumi fronçait les sourcils.

« Je prends les pleins pouvoirs. »

Nezumi sursauta à son tour. Un nouveau silence stupéfait avait salué la déclaration. Shion s'accroupit encore devant le fauteuil roulant :

« Kenmeena-sama, je dois retourner au Palais. Puis-je vous laisser le soin de faire le point ici et de venir me voir dès que possible ? S'enquit respectueusement Shion.

- Tu prépareras ton thé vert à la prune ?

- Bien sûr, sourit le garçon.

- Tu devrais dormir, en attendant… »

Shion eut un petit rire triste :

« J'adorerais… »

Nezumi se retourna en entendant Yui qui donnait des ordres rapides au téléphone :

« Plan F de sécurité présidentielle activé, ce n'est pas un exercice. Je répète : plan F activé. »

Shion se releva après que le vieil homme l'ait encore ébouriffé. Nezumi le sentait près de s'écrouler. Il fronça les sourcils quand Zento lui dit :

« Bon, je vais appeler des gars pour t'emmener…

- Où ça ?

- Le plan F stipule que tous les proches du président doivent être mis à l'abri.

- Vous pouvez vous brosser en ce qui me concerne. Je reste avec lui.

- Nezumi…

- C'est pas négociable, Zento. »

Shion les rejoignit :

« On rentre au Palais. Veillez à ce que les corps partent à l'institut médico-légal dès que possible, gardez Keitatsu à résidence, et on voit le reste dans la voiture.

- Ça va, mon ange ? Demanda Nezumi.

- Ça ira.

- Shion, on fait quoi du cameraman ? » Demanda Yui.

Ce dernier avait filmé toute la scène.

« Foutez-lui la paix. »

Ils partirent et rejoignirent les véhicules militaires. Le vieux Kenmeena les regarda s'éloigner, puis Misa, à côté de lui, qui lui dit :

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'il veut régler ça ?

- Oui. Il faut lui faire confiance et lui accorder notre soutien. Réunis tous les chefs de famille, Misa. Nous devons nous organiser pour ramener le calme. »

* * *

><p>Shion bâillait en s'installant dans la voiture. Nezumi s'assit près de lui, Kaoru de l'autre côté, Yui devant, Zento au volant. Adrian était parti donner des ordres de son côté.<p>

« J'en ai marre… Grogna Shion en s'appuyant contre son amant. Kaoru, on va parer au plus urgent ce soir… Je te laisse prévenir tout le monde que je veux une réunion du Conseil demain à la première heure, et surtout que ce n'est même pas la peine que ceux qui désapprouvent ma décision se pointent.

- D'accord. Compte sur moi.

- Shion, si tu permets, commença Yui, je préférais que vous habitiez au Palais quelque temps.

- Pas de souci… Il y a un appartement au-dessus de mon bureau… Bâilla encore Shion. Si ça te va, mon cœur ?

- Je te suis, mon ange. Faudra juste aller chercher quelques affaires à la maison.

- Moui… »

Shion était presque endormi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il découvrit avec lassitude trois de ses Conseillers qui l'attendaient : Mme Sangyô, la responsable de l'industrie, M. Kyoiku, celui de l'éducation et Mme Nôgyo, celle de l'agriculture.

Le deuxième était furieux et s'écria :

« SHION ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? !

Ils allèrent dans le bureau, où Shion répondit :

« Ça signifie que j'en ai plein le cul de devoir me battre pour vous faire bosser comme je veux, alors que je me vois réduit à vous y forcer. Toutes mes excuses.

- Vous vous prenez pour Dieu ou quoi ? ! »

Shion venait de poser sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il se pétrifia. Puis se tourna lentement pour regarder son Conseiller avec un regard définitivement mortel. Mais il ne put rien répliquer.

Nezumi venait de l'attraper pour le presser dans ses bras et l'embrassait plus que passionnément.

Yui fronça son sourcil. Shion leur tournait le dos. Nezumi rouvrit les yeux, grave et leur fit silencieusement signe de la main de sortir. Yui hocha la tête avec un sourire et fit sortir les trois autres Conseillers avec Zento avant de sortir derrière eux.

Shion se retrouva assis sur son bureau avant de trop comprendre ce qui arrivait. Nezumi lâcha enfin ses lèvres, le serra dans ses bras, caressant son dos et ses fesses.

« … Nezumi… Haleta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai du boulot…

- Chhhhht… Plus tard…

- Mais… »

Nezumi l'embrassa encore et le coucha délicatement sur le bois :

« Plus tard… Pour l'instant, oublie toute cette merde, lâche l'affaire… Laisse-moi te faire te sentir bien, d'accord ? »

Shion grogna, mais un nouveau baiser un bout de ses dernières résistances. Nezumi déboutonna sa chemise et caressa sa poitrine, puis se mit à l'embrasser doucement.

« Nezumi, tu es un pervers… Gémit Shion.

- Tu m'as manqué… »

Nezumi envoya voler son T-shirt. Shion est un sourire et caressa sa poitrine quand il se repencha sur lui :

« Mon Nezumi… Tu restes près de moi ?

- Ensemble jusqu'en enfer, mon amour. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement, cœur contre cœur. Nezumi déboutonna le pantalon de Shion et caressa son sexe doucement. Shion ferma les yeux. Il laissa son amant lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Nezumi continua à le branler d'une main en léchant les doigts de son autre main. Il les glissa ensuite en Shion aussi délicatement que possible. Shion écarta les cuisses en gémissant :

« Dépêche-toi…

- Laisse-moi te préparer un peu, sinon je vais te faire mal…

- Mmm… Embrasse-moi… »

Nezumi se pencha et obéit avec gourmandise. Ses lèvres, ses yeux, ce corps… Songèrent-ils tous les deux. Comme ça leur avait manqué… Les lèvres de Nezumi remontèrent le long de la mâchoire de Shion jusqu'à son oreille.

« Moi qui rêvais de te prendre ici, je suis ravi… Murmura-t-il.

- Je maintiens le pervers… Couina Shion en se cambrant sous les effets du savant doigté de son amant.

- Mon imagination sera toujours sans limites pour te faire rougir de plaisir, mon ange.

- Prends-moi vite…

- À tes ordres. »

Nezumi sortit son membre et se frotta un peu. Shion grogna :

« … Méchant…

- Très.

- … Pervers et méchant…

- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes… »

Il le pénétra en se penchant pour l'enlacer. Shion passa ses bras autour de sa poitrine et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis Nezumi se mit à l'œuvre tout doucement, avec une infinie tendresse.

« Pervers, méchant et tout à toi, mon amour.

- Nezumi… Mon Nezumi… »

Ils se mirent à crier ensemble comme Nezumi accélérait le mouvement et que Shion resserrait encore ses jambes autour de lui. Nezumi saisit ses hanches pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui et Shion s'arqua en criant plus fort.

Ils jouirent ensemble et restèrent un moment enlacés, à bout de souffle, avant que Nezumi ne se redresse lentement et ne se retire.

Shion avait les yeux fermés et respirait profondément. Il soupira d'aise. Nezumi sourit et caressa la tête blanche. Shion s'endormait enfin, comme il l'avait espéré. Nezumi nettoya délicatement quelques traces blanchâtres, puis souleva son amant dans ses bras pour aller le déposer sur le canapé. Shion se laissa rhabiller sans broncher, et Nezumi le recouvrit du plaid avant de l'embrasser doucement. Shion sourit dans son sommeil.

« Je reviens vite, repose-toi. »

Il alla ramasser son T-shirt et sortit du bureau. Le couloir était vide, à l'exception de Kanshi, un des gardes du corps de Shion, assis pas très loin et qui vint vers lui :

« Tout va bien ?

- Oui, il dort. Veillez à ce que personne ne le dérange, il faut qu'il récupère.

- Entendu.

- Où sont Freedom et les autres ?

- Dans le salon, vous prenez à droite là, c'est un peu plus loin. »

Nezumi le remercia et prit le couloir en enfilant son T-shirt. La discussion était vive dans le salon, il entendit la voix de son ami depuis le couloir :

« Et vous vouliez qu'il fasse quoi ?… Qu'il dise à Keitatsu que ce n'était pas grave et qu'on se fasse tous écharper par la foule ?! »

Nezumi entra et jeta un goguenard :

« Chut. Me le réveillez pas. »

Le regard sombre de Kyoiku ne le fit pas frémir.

« Freedom, j'ai besoin de passer à la maison récupérer des affaires et les bestioles. »

Yui hocha la tête :

« Zento va t'accompagner.

- Vous comptez rester ici ? Lui demanda timidement Mme Nôgyo.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit Nezumi.

- Et vous comptez aussi nous empêcher de parler à Shion à chaque fois ? » Gronda Kyoiku en serrant les poings.

Nezumi ricana :

« Vous empêcher de parler, non. Vous empêcher de vous engueuler pour rien, oh que oui. Et là, croyez-moi, vu son état et le vôtre, vous fonciez droit dans le mur et ça n'aurait servi à rien. »

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer, sans perdre son petit sourire.

« Je vais être très clair avec vous : vos salades gouvernementales, je m'en tamponne. J'y connais rien, j'en comprends pas la moitié et je m'en contrefous, parce que j'ai confiance en Shion pour gérer cette ville. Là par contre, il est sur les nerfs, et vous avez besoin de moi, parce que si ses colères sont redoutables, moi, je sais les voir venir, les gérer et surtout, je sais les calmer. Croyez-moi, vous allez être super contents que je sois là dans les jours à venir. Et pour revenir à ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure, non, rassurez-vous, il ne s'est jamais pris pour Dieu.

- Vous aussi, vous allez me dire qu'il n'y a aucun risque qu'il devienne un vrai dictateur ?! » S'écria encore le Conseiller de l'éducation.

Il resta bête, car Nezumi lui éclata de rire au nez. Les autres les regardaient, Yui et Zento amusés et les deux Conseillères plus sérieuses et inquiètes. Nezumi dénia du chef :

« Aucun risque.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

- Peut-être déjà parce que je le tuerai de mes propres mains si ça arrive. »

Tous se regardèrent avec stupeur.

« … Et ensuite et surtout parce que Shion ne veut pas et n'a jamais voulu du pouvoir. Vous crachez tous votre venin à l'accuser de tout, mais vous n'êtes que des merdes à ses bottes, bien contents de les lécher parce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aura jamais les couilles de porter son fardeau, de se sacrifier comme lui pour faire ce qu'il se tue à faire 15h par jour depuis trois ans. Alors si vous voulez plus suivre, si vous ne lui faites pas confiance, vous gênez pas, dégagez. C'est d'alliés forts dont il a besoin, pas de faibles qui doutent de lui. »

* * *

><p>Shion se réveilla en entendant des petits couinements familiers et en sentant des petites boules chaudes lui courir dessus. La voix de Nezumi gronda gentiment :<p>

« Eh, du calme ! Laissez-le se réveiller, il vous a manqué, mais quand même ! »

Shion ouvrit les yeux en rigolant pour découvrir Hamlet sous son nez, qui se frotta affectueusement à lui. Il embrassa doucement :

« Coucou, ma belle ! »

Omae vint aussi le saluer. Il se redressa lentement. Il n'était plus dans son bureau, mais dans le grand lit de l'appartement présidentiel, à l'étage du dessus, juste sous les combles de Yui.

« Bien dormi, mon amour ? Lui demanda tendrement Nezumi en posant une boîte à chaussures sur la table, un peu plus loin.

- Comme une masse… J'ai même pas senti qu'on me bougeait… Quelle heure il est ?

- Pas loin de 17h, je comptais te réveiller pour aller manger d'ici 2h… Tu peux te rendormir, si tu veux.

- Faut mieux que j'en garde un peu pour cette nuit… Eh… Mais tu as emmené toute la ménagerie ?… » Réalisa Shion.

Nezumi hocha la tête :

« Je me voyais mal leur payer une nounou. Bon, sinon, ta mère, Haru et Shinobi sont bien à l'abri chez Inukashi.

- Ah oui… Le plan F…

- Ils ont appelé tout à l'heure. Je leur ai dit que ça allait et que tu les rappellerais quand tu pourrais.

- Merci.

- De rien. Bon, et encore sinon, tu sais quoi ?

- … Non… ? Bâilla Shion.

-J'ai aussi ramené ton huile de massage préférée… Roucoula Nezumi en lui montrant le flacon. Et cerise sur le gâteau, ajouta-t-il en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit, il y a une très grande baignoire dans la salle de bains de cet appartement... Alors, puisque te voilà réveillé, si on s'occupait un peu, avant manger, de ce que je t'ai promis ? »

Shion sourit :

« Avec plaisir… »

Il se déshabilla, se coucha sur le ventre et laissa avec délectation son amant masser lentement et soigneusement tout son corps, sans oublier le moindre centimètre de sa peau.

Puis, il resta un moment allongé, attendant que Nezumi prépare le bain. Il finit par se lever en s'étirant pour tout de même se choisir des vêtements propres pour la soirée. Il regarda les valises au sol, puis sursauta en voyant remuer dans la boîte en carton, sur la table. Il s'approcha et sourit, attendri, en découvrant les deux petits corbeaux sagement blottis l'un contre l'autre. Nezumi sortit à ce moment de la salle de bains :

« Le bain de Votre Majesté est prêt... Ah !… Tu fais connaissance avec nos deux bébés ?

- Ils sont magnifiques…

- Approche doucement ta main et parle-leur, qu'ils t'identifient… »

Shion obéit :

« Bonjour, bonjour… Comment ça va ?

- Crôa ?…

- C'est votre deuxième papa, leur dit Nezumi en s'approchant.

- Crôa crôa ?…

- Alors, une idée de noms ?

- Ce sont deux mâles, tu m'as dit ?

- Oui.

-Que diriez-vous de Yami et Kage ?

- Pas mal…

- Crôa ! » piaillèrent les poussins en chœur.

Nezumi sourit.

« Ils sont d'accord. Allez viens, le bain va refroidir. »

Un peu plus tard, bien installé dans les bras de Nezumi, Shion se laissait câliner. Au bout d'un moment, il murmura :

« Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent pas simplement bien se passer…

- Parce que les hommes sont faibles, Shion, lui répondit tendrement Nezumi.

- J'en ai tellement marre…

-Ça va s'arranger.

- Nezumi ?

- Oui, mon amour ?

- Tu crois… Que j'ai pris la bonne décision ?…

- Oui. »

Shion se sentit confusément soulagé.

« Tu es le seul qui puisse réussir ça, Shion. Je ne laisserai jamais un tel pouvoir entre d'autres mains que les tiennes. Ne crains rien, tu y arriveras. Et tu pourras démissionner la tête haute en faisant un beau doigt d'honneur à tous ceux qui n'y croyaient pas.

- Et vivre tranquillement le reste de ma vie dans tes bras et y mourir en paix…

- À 116 ans dans un champ de fleurs.

- Moui. »

* * *

><p><em>À suivre dans le chapitre 10 : Shima.<em>

Nezumi : 36 PAGES ?

Balkys : Mais euh...

Shion : La vache...

Nezumi : Non mais bon au moins, on comprend pourquoi t'as mis si longtemps...

Balkys : Ouais ouais... Entre ça, le tome 2 et tout et tout...

Shion : Et maintenant tes concours...

Balkys : Argh...

Nezumi : Tu lâches pas l'affaire ?

Balkys : Non non, mais j'arrête de promettre des échéances que j'arrive pas à tenir ^^' !

Shion : Sage décision.

Merci à tous et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Promis la suite dès que possible ! ^^'


	11. Après 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de No°6 appartiennent exclusivement à Atsuko Asano.

**Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire alors je vous fais un cadeau ! (si, c'est parfaitement logique ^^ !)**

Réponses aux reviews :

**KynnVyr** : Moui, Shion est typiquement pour moi le genre de personne qui s'énerve très rarement, mais quand c'est le cas, il vaut mieux courir s'enfermer dans le bunker le plus proche... ^^

**Naemir **: Houlà quelle longue review merci ^^ ! Alors d'abord, mais bien sûr que la vie est belle ! Ensuite, merci merci. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime qu'on me dise que mon style est fluide, puisque c'est ce à quoi je bosse depuis maintenant près de 15 ans... Oui, je fais gaffe à la crédibilité de l'histoire et je fais gaffe aux persos secondaires... Après, je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup, j'espère ne pas trop vous perdre:p ! Le chapitre là est encore un peu long, ça devrait t'aller :) ! Et les bestioles, tu vas voir arriver les petits derniers là ;) ! J'espère que ça va te plaire :) !

**Mamoshi **: Merci ^^ ! Ben l'histoire avec Shima et l'anneau... Tu vas commencer à comprendre là ! Bonne lecture !

**Haru-carnage :** Merci :) ! Ben j'espère ne pas te décevoir sur la suite alors :) !

**Guest :** Merci ^^ ! Et t'en fais pas pour Shinobi, il s'en est remis :) !

**Hanna :** Merci beaucoup:) !

**Altayan :** Merci :) ! J'y travaille dur ! Ah, encore un(e) qui a repéré ma petite phrase innocente... Moi, tendre des perches pour la suite, non, ça se saurait... Comme dit plus haut, quelques réponses ici !

**Mokonii :** Eh eh eh ! Voilà la suite (mais pas la fin) ! Merci ^^ !

**Kaitas :** Je réponds ici en vrac à toutes tes reviews : Oui, Yui et Adrian sont bien Fye et Kuro déguisés subtilement... Oui, je sais, il manque des mots, c'est mon logiciel de dictée qui est un peu sourd... :s Voilà la suite, non je n'ai pas lâché, et merci pour le dessin !

Le Concours continue ! Une seule chanson cette fois-ci, que j'ai dû pas mal modifier pour que ça colle à la fic. J'ai par contre gardé le refrain, j'espère que ça vous aidera ^^' !

Rappel des règles : Le but du jeu pour vous sera de retrouver ces chansons, poèmes, tout ça, et de me donner les titres et interprètes, UNIQUEMENT PAR MP OU MAIL. Ceci pour permettre à tout le monde de jouer, aux trois endroits où je poste cette fic. Toute réponse publique, non seulement ne donnera pas de point à son auteur, mais en plus annulera le round pour tous les suivants de partout. Sinon je noterai bien les réponses de tout le monde à part et à la fin de la fic, vous aurez les réponses et les résultats. Les gens qui ont déjà mon roman ont le droit de jouer, par contre je ne leur réoffrirai pas. Ça fera 1 point pour le titre, 2 pour le titre et l'interprète ou auteur, et à la fin la personne qui aura le plus de points recevra mon roman.

Sinon ça se fait encore pas mal de câlins ^^ !

S'il y a des gens intéressés par mon roman (héroic fantasy yaoi), allez voir sur mon site, le lien est dans mon profil ! Deux tomes maintenant ^^ !

* * *

><p>No°6 - Après<p>

Chapitre 10 : Shima

Les journalistes attendaient anxieusement, dans la salle de conférence du Palais présidentiel. Après que la nouvelle se soit répandue, une vague d'angoisse avait parcouru la ville, pour ne pas dire le monde. La diffusion de la vidéo avait déclenché un flot de réactions aussi diverses que passionnées. Les journalistes avaient donc afflué en masse au Palais, où Shion, son bain fini et avant le dîner, travaillait un peu avec Yui, Adrian et Kaoru, lorsqu'on vint l'en avertir.

« Ah, cool, même pas de temps perdu à les faire revenir… Installez-les dans la salle de conférence, on finit ça et j'y vais. »

Il bâilla et se remit à l'œuvre. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il rejoignit la salle de conférence.

L'ambiance y était très tendue et il s'assit à la table dans un silence pesant. Il regarda l'assistance avec calme avant de commencer :

« Bonsoir à tous. Avant de répondre à vos questions, j'ai une annonce à faire. »

Il marqua une pause.

« J'appelle ce soir tous les habitants de cette ville, quels qu'ils soient, au calme. Je tiens à présenter toutes les condoléances de l'État, et au-delà, mes excuses personnelles, aux proches des deux victimes de ce matin. »

Il inclina la tête en silence un instant. Le silence régnait lorsqu'il la releva :

« … Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je l'ai déjà dit, aucune excuse ne les ramènera à la vie. Il nous appartient par contre à tous de tout faire désormais pour que plus personne n'ait à souffrir de ces dissensions d'une autre époque que nous voulons tous aujourd'hui révolue. Il nous appartient aujourd'hui de donner tort aux extrémistes de tous les bords et d'avancer ensemble en surpassant cette crise comme nous en avons surmonté d'autres, de laisser ce qu'a été N°6, ce qu'a été Bloc Ouest, derrière nous une fois pour toutes et aller de l'avant. »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause.

« Les mesures que nous avons adoptées en urgence sont les suivantes et ne souffriront aucune exception. Toute personne incitant à se battre ou appelant à la haine sera immédiatement interpellée et jugée. Toute personne portant une arme se la verra confisquée. Les services d'enquête de l'armée sont par délégation spéciale chargés de mener une enquête globale sur l'ensemble des forces de police de la ville. Nous sommes parfaitement conscients que les fauteurs de troubles représentent une minorité des policiers, de même que certains ont pu agir sous la pression. Tous les policiers qui ont commis des actes répréhensibles ont jusqu'à demain, jeudi 4 juin 2020, 23 h 59, pour se rendre auprès des enquêteurs de l'armée et avouer ces actes. Aucune amnistie ne sera accordée, cependant, leur bonne volonté sera prise en compte lors de leur procès. Tout policier tentant de dissimuler ses méfaits ou entravant l'enquête sera purement et simplement radié de la police et interdit d'exercer tout poste d'autorité. Toute personne ayant des informations est priée de joindre les enquêteurs. Toute personne leur apportant de faux témoignages est également passible d'une condamnation immédiate. Il s'agit d'un nettoyage, pas d'une chasse aux sorcières. Toutes les personnes cherchant à faire justice elles-mêmes seront également jugées. En ce qui concerne les policiers de ce matin, sachez qu'ils ont tous les trois été interpellés et sont interrogés en ce moment même. Voilà. J'attends vos questions. »

Il regarda les journalistes. Ces derniers étaient partagés entre la gêne, un certain énervement, de la surprise, mais la majorité était grave et sérieuse.

L'un d'eux demanda enfin :

« Monsieur le Président, combien de temps comptez-vous garder les pleins pouvoirs ?

- Aussi longtemps que ce sera nécessaire.

- Est-il vrai que le Conseil a perdu plusieurs de ses membres ?

- Oui. Il reste cinq Conseillers, à l'heure où nous parlons.

- Pouvons-nous savoir lesquels ?

- M. Himitsu à la sécurité, de M. Blacksteel à l'armée, M. Shihô à la justice, Mme Gaikôkan à la diplomatie et M. Yosan au budget. Mlle Koé reste également notre porte-parole.

- Qu'allez-vous faire pour les autres ?

- Les gens compétents ne manquent pas pour les remplacer… Contrairement à ce que certains pensaient.

- M. Kyôiku a déclaré avoir été insulté par votre compagnon ? »

Shion eut un sourire.

« Si Aki avait sa langue dans sa poche, ça se saurait… »

La voix de Nezumi cria alors de derrière lui :

« J'ASSUME ! »

Shion jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule, puis ajouta tranquillement :

« Voilà… Autre chose ?

- Euh !… Que pensez-vous de la déclaration de N°2 ?

- Comme quoi le masque tombe et que je me révèle enfin pour l'affreux méchant dictateur que je suis ? Un truc comme ça ?… Que je ne suis pas sûr qu'un homme au pouvoir depuis une trentaine d'années ait beaucoup de leçons à donner… Mais bon, je ne le fais pas par plaisir et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire traîner les choses. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis Shion reprit avec calme :

« Je ne veux ni ne souhaite de mal à qui que ce soit. Mais tant que je serai à ce poste, je ne laisserai personne, jamais, détruire ce que nous avons commencé à construire ici. »

* * *

><p>Nezumi était couché depuis longtemps lorsque Shion le rejoignit. Le président entra silencieusement. La lumière était éteinte, mais comme il n'y avait pas de volet, mais juste un rideau devant la grande fenêtre, la lune éclairait le lit. Nezumi dormait à poings fermés, replié en boule comme un bébé. Shion sourit doucement. Il s'assit au bord du lit pour se déshabiller lentement, puis se coucha avec un soupir.<p>

Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux, qu'il sentit un grand corps chaud se blottir contre son flanc. Il sourit et l'enlaça :

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé…

- Hmmm... L'est quelle heure ?…

- Presque 4 h.

- … T'es malade…

- Je sais. Rendors-toi…

- Hmm… »

Nezumi soupira.

« S'ion…

- Houla, tu te mets à parler comme Haru ?

- Hmm... Vi... Veux un câlin... »

Shion gloussa et se tourna. Nezumi se blottit contre son torse en couinant avant de pousser un gros soupir d'aise.

Kaoru les trouva comme ça, au matin, en venant réveiller Shion à 8 h, comme il lui avait demandé. Elle toqua à la porte et entra timidement quand Shion l'y invita.

« … Lâche-moi, mon cœur, il faut que j'y aille… » entendit-elle.

Elle découvrit alors la pièce éclairée par le soleil naissant, le grand lit contre le mur de droite, dans lequel se trouvaient encore Shion et contre lui, Nezumi qui le serrait dans ses bras en grommelant.

« Nezumi, lâche-moi…

- Hmmm… 'Core câlin…

- Nezumi, je dois me lever…

- Naaaaaaaan… 'Core câlin…

- Nezumi, ne me force pas à utiliser des méthodes coercitives…

- Hmmm… » grogna encore Nezumi.

Shion essayait de se dégager, sans succès.

Kaoru fit un pas alors qu'il disait :

« Tu l'auras voulu. »

Omae se leva pesamment pour venir saluer l'arrivante alors que sur le lit, Nezumi se mettait à rire et que Shion en profitait pour se lever.

Il était en boxer et sourit à sa secrétaire :

« Bonjour, Kaoru. »

Derrière lui, Nezumi se calma et le pointa du doigt :

« Méchant ! »

Sur le lit, les souris se réveillaient et commençaient à se promener. Dans leur carton, les deux oisillons commencèrent à piailler.

« Bonjour, Shion. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien ! J'ai retrouvé mon oreiller. Du nouveau ? » s'enquit-il en enfilant sa robe de chambre.

Kaoru regarda Nezumi qui reprit, toujours en gloussant :

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'oreiller ? ! »

Kaoru rigola, puis répondit :

« Non. La nuit a été calme… Yui vient d'aller se coucher. Adrian dort, les autres seront là vers 9 h, comme prévu.

- Parfait ! Je vais me prendre une douche, déjeuner et j'arrive… »

Shion se tourna vers le lit en entendant Nezumi s'écrier pour les souris qui couinaient :

« Non, mais ça va, oui ? !… Oui, je vais vous donner à manger ! C'est pas vrai, ça ! »

Kaoru et Shion rirent ensemble. Puis Kaoru reprit :

« Oh, sinon, on a quand même une très bonne nouvelle qui n'a rien à voir du tout : le Sperare est revenu cette nuit.

- Sérieux ? sursauta Shion, ravi.

- Oui, et apparemment, ils ont trouvé des trucs sympas. Bon, je te laisse te doucher. À tout à l'heure. »

Elle ressortit et Nezumi se leva enfin. Il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt, car comme à son habitude, il était nu. Il rejoignit Shion :

« C'est quoi ça, le Sperare ?

- Notre titanesque navire d'exploration et de sauvetage maritime… Il était en mer depuis l'été dernier. »

Ils gagnèrent la salle de bains et Shion enleva sa robe de chambre et son boxer en continuant :

« … Il doit explorer et ramener toutes les espèces qu'il trouve, mais il en trouve assez peu… Enfin, pas mal de micro-organismes ont survécu, mais il n'y a plus masse de poissons… Et ils sont souvent dans des états dramatiques. Quand tu sais que ce bateau est théoriquement capable de garder une baleine en captivité deux mois, tu te dis que c'est un peu con qu'il en soit à ramener des sardines. »

Nezumi alluma l'eau en demandant :

« Mais les poissons qu'on mange, ce n'est que de l'élevage ?

- Oui et non. Ça dépend. On a réussi à dépolluer une zone maritime assez importante pour commencer à y réimplanter des espèces… Et comme on manque de prédateurs, on pioche un peu dedans. Cela dit, oui, le plus gros de la consommation vient de nos élevages.

- Tu me ferais un lavage en profondeur ?

- Dès le matin ?… Mais t'es vraiment un obsédé…

- Mais tu m'as trop manqué… » chougna Nezumi.

Shion sourit et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Pôv petit rat abandonné…

- Voui ! Je suis malheureux.

- Je vais devoir te consoler alors… souffla Shion en se mettant à bécoter sa mâchoire et son cou.

- Owi console-moi…

- En profondeur…

- Oui très profond…

- Tourne-toi… »

Il ferma les yeux en sentant une main se glisser entre ses fesses alors qu'une autre venait caresser son sexe qui se dressa vite.

« … Dépêche-toi…

- Laisse-moi te préparer un peu.

- Tu sais bien que je suis pas douillet… »

Shion continua à le titiller un peu avant de se frotter entre ses fesses. Nezumi gémit :

« Shion… »

Il tremblait et Shion sourit en se serrant dans son dos. Il le pénétra enfin. Nezumi se mit à crier. Ça faisait si longtemps… Était-ce pour ça que c'était si bon ?

Ils jouirent rapidement.

Nezumi tomba à genoux. Shion s'appuya sur le mur, essoufflé.

« Ah putain… Ça m'avait manqué… » soupira Nezumi.

Shion sourit.

Ils se lavèrent pour de vrai, puis s'habillèrent pour ensuite descendre au rez-de-chaussée, au réfectoire, suivis de toute la ménagerie. Nezumi avait même emmené les corbeaux.

Ils s'installèrent à une table. Nezumi posa le carton. Les oisillons se mirent à piailler virulemment.

Les autres tables étaient presque vides, seuls quelques employés de l'entretien étaient là, et les personnes qui avaient été de garde dans la nuit, qui mangeaient un bout avant de rentrer chez elles.

Une femme aussi forte qu'énergique vint à la table sur laquelle les souris gambadaient joyeusement.

« Bonjour, on vous sert quoi ?

- Vous avez quoi, ce matin ? demanda Shion, aimable.

- On se calme, dit Nezumi aux souris.

- Salé ou sucré ?

- Salé ?

- Eh, j'ai dit on se calme !

- Œufs au bacon, répondit-elle.

- Ah, j'en veux bien, dit Shion.

- Avec des toasts ?

- Plein, je meurs de faim ! Et du jus de fruits et un thé, s'il vous plaît.

- Pareil… dit Nezumi. Et si vous aviez un pain pour les souris et un peu de viande hachée crue pour les oiseaux…

- Euh, sûrement… Je vais voir tout ça… »

Un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes gens déjeunaient tranquillement ou presque, sans du tout se formaliser des regards intrigués ou franchement inquiets qu'on leur jetait régulièrement lorsqu'ils parlaient aux animaux. Surtout à Nezumi qui répondait le plus naturellement du monde, soit aux couinements des souris, soit aux cris des oiseaux.

Omae, pour sa part, s'était couchée sur la table.

Shion finit de manger sans se presser et se leva.

« Bon, j'y vais, mon cœur.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure. Bon courage. »

Ils se firent un petit bisou et Shion partit. Nezumi prit le temps de nourrir soigneusement les oisillons. Si Kage, repu, s'endormit, Yami se fit le plaisir de se promener un peu sur la table.

Nezumi finit donc son thé en le regardant s'amuser avec les souris. Vite fatigué cependant, il alla se coucher contre son frère.

Nezumi quitta le réfectoire. Il fallait qu'il appelle le pub… Il avait certes pris deux jours pour le retour de Shion, mais il était censé retourner bosser le lendemain.

Comme il faisait beau, il alla se promener dans le parc avec toutes les bestioles, et finit par s'installer au soleil, pas très loin du bâtiment, dans l'herbe.

Les souris et les corbeaux se mirent à jouer près de lui. Omae se coucha avec un bâillement contre sa cuisse. Il se mit à caresser sa tête d'une main en prenant son téléphone de l'autre. La chienne ferma les yeux en se mettant à remuer la queue.

« Allô… Salut, chef. Ouais, ouais, ça va. Ouais, rit-il, j'ai super bien dormi !… Bon, ça a pas vraiment rattrapé les deux semaines, mais c'est un début. Et vous, ça va ? Ouais… Pas trop de monde, pas étonnant… Non, mais ça va se calmer, là. Ça ira mieux ce week-end. Vous comptiez pas fermer ? OK. Non, juste pour être sûr… Oui, normalement, je reviens demain. Tu peux compter sur moi, il y a peu problème. Je te garantis pas qu'ils me laisseront venir sans deux ou trois gardes du corps, mais je viens. D'accord. Bises à ta douce et à Manon. À demain. »

Il raccrocha et se coucha dans l'herbe.

Il siestait, Omae toujours contre lui, comme les poussins et Cravate, lorsque la voix de Shion le réveilla : il l'appelait du balcon de son bureau, au-dessus de lui.

« Eh ben Nezumi ? C'est pas l'heure de dormir ! »

Nezumi sourit et se redressa.

« Ta réunion est finie, mon ange ?

- Non, je passais chercher un truc dans mon bureau et je t'ai vu par la fenêtre. Mais va plutôt te recoucher, si tu veux ? Tu vas prendre froid, là dans la rosée…

- Bon, pas bête… Tu me réveilles pour midi ?

- Pas de souci ! »

Nezumi se leva mollement et remonta dans la chambre en bâillant, les oisillons dans les bras. Il les réinstalla dans un plaid bien douillet et se recoucha, les souris se dispatchant entre le plaid et le lit.

Il se réveilla cependant de lui-même en fin de matinée. Il prit le temps de se rincer le visage avant de descendre voir où c'en était.

Il se pointa donc innocemment du côté de la salle du Conseil. Omae était restée dans la chambre, les poussins et les souris aussi. Il sursauta dans le couloir en entendant :

« JE M'EN FOUS ! »

Par ma déesse, mais Shion crie ? ! Houla, houla, qu'est-ce qui se passe… songea le jeune homme en accélérant le pas.

La porte de la salle était entrouverte.

« … Je m'en tamponne que ces mecs menacent de retirer leurs fonds si on ne reconstruit pas le Mur ! Vu ce qu'ils respectent la loi, de toute façon, ça serait une perte pour personne et 'faut arrêter, ils auront jamais le courage de le faire ! Bon, reprit le président plus calmement. On a fait le tour ? »

La voix fatiguée de Yui répondit :

« De mon côté, on est bon.

- Pareil, répondit une autre voix masculine.

- Bien. Kaoru, je peux te laisser rédiger la déclaration et la transmettre à la presse ?

- Bien sûr !

- Je dois passer à Atlantis cet après-midi… Je vais essayer de pas trop y traîner, mais apparemment, ils ont vraiment ramené du lourd, et je dois tenir informé les autres sanctuaires au plus vite. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous me prévenez, que je rentre en urgence.

- T'en fais pas, ça ira… dit encore Yui. Bloc Ouest est presque calmé, on a arrêté la plupart des mecs soupçonnés, ça devrait aller.

- OK, alors c'est bon pour maintenant. »

Les entendant se lever, Nezumi toqua à la porte et se permit de l'ouvrir un peu plus. Shion lui sourit :

« Bien dormi, mon joli rat ?

- Oui, oui… Très bien… Je te dérange pas ? Vous avez fini ?

- À l'instant. J'allais manger un morceau en allant à Atlantis… Tu veux venir ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Notre grand sanctuaire de sauvetage maritime… J'ai reçu un message de la capitaine du Sperare qui veut absolument montrer ce qu'ils ont trouvé. Elle a l'air de jubiler comme un gosse de cinq ans à Noël… »

Nezumi sourit et entra, autant pour rejoindre Shion que pour dégager la porte et laisser partir les Conseillers. Ceux-ci avaient l'air grave et las, mais le saluèrent aimablement. Yui lui serra la main.

« Ah, oui, je veux bien voir ça. »

Ils passèrent aux cuisines récupérer les bentôs qu'on leur avait préparés et ils sortirent.

Un hélicoptère les attendait dans la cour. Kanshi et Hogosuru les escortaient.

Ils mangèrent rapidement pendant le trajet, qui fut assez bref.

Shion sourit lorsque Nezumi sursauta et se colla le nez au hublot, les yeux ronds, en découvrant tant l'immense complexe qui s'étendait au bord de l'océan que ce dernier.

Sur quelques kilomètres depuis le sanctuaire, une grande zone était bleue et limpide, et contrastait presque étrangement avec les eaux grisâtres qui s'étendaient au-delà jusqu'à l'horizon, les deux eaux séparées par une ligne rouge qu'on devinait depuis leur appareil.

« C'est la première fois que tu vois l'océan en vrai, mon joli rat…

- Ouais…

- Il paraît qu'il était complètement bleu, avant.

- J'avais lu ça, oui…

- On a commencé à le nettoyer, tu vois. Mais ça va être très long…

- Vous faites quoi des déchets ?

- On filtre, on recycle… On isole ce qu'on ne peut pas recycler… On cherche des nouveaux procédés pour faire mieux… Enfin, bref, il y a du boulot… Mais on progresse, petit à petit. »

L'hélicoptère se posa et ils descendirent. Ils étaient sur le toit du plus grand bâtiment du complexe qui était aussi en son centre. Quelques personnes les attendaient. Shion les salua, alors que Nezumi regardait autour, les bâtiments et les bassins de toutes tailles. Le complexe était vraiment gigantesque.

« Bienvenue à Atlantis, Shion ! s'exclama un jeune homme de leur âge.

- Salut, Akira. Alors, beaucoup de neuf, il paraît ?

- Oh oui, oh oui ! Désolé d'avoir insisté, mais il faut vraiment que tu voies ça !… »

Nezumi s'était approché et il serra la main des deux hommes et trois femmes, en notant que le plus jeune avait bien l'air d'être le responsable, ce que lui confirmèrent les paroles de Shion :

« Nezumi, je te présente Akira Suisô, le directeur d'Atlantis et accessoirement, figure-toi, un de mes anciens camarades de classe. Akira, mon compagnon, Aki Kazemori.

- Enchanté, le salua ce dernier.

- De même ! Venez, venez… »

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Nezumi suivait distraitement, regardant les cadres qui décoraient les murs, des vieilles photos d'avant les guerres qui avaient changé la Terre en un immense désert… Des photos de poissons multicolores nageant dans une eau claire…

« … Jusqu'à l'Australie ?

- Oui !… Ils ont ramené 147 spécimens marins, dont 35 qu'on avait pas, et 19 spécimens terrestres. Là, on les avait tous, sauf deux, mais c'est pas des moindres. L'un des deux est décédé, mais son matériel génétique est nickel !

- Il est clonable ?

- Oui, on va le donner au Centre de Sauvegarde des Animaux Terrestres.

- C'est quoi, c'est quoi ?

- Attends, on va descendre au labo. »

Et ils prirent un grand ascenseur.

« Pour le moment, tous les spécimens vivants sont en quarantaine. On passe au labo et on va voir les aquariums d'accueil derrière… »

Nezumi demanda :

« Vous les gardez à part longtemps ?

- Ça dépend de leur état, répondit aimablement le scientifique. Il faut les garder isolés le temps de vérifier qu'ils ne sont pas malades, ni contagieux ou mutants, et surtout les dépolluer et les remettre en bonne santé avant de les mêler à leurs cousins. »

Akira s'ouvrit une porte et précéda ses subordonnés et Shion dans une salle blanche. Vaguement mal à l'aise, Nezumi prétexta qu'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes pour s'en tenir éloigné. Shion le laissa faire et suivit son ami qui lui montra, sur une des tables, le cadavre du spécimen.

« … C'est pas vrai ?!… »

Il regardait sans y croire le corps à fourrure, les pattes palmées et le bec… L'animal était petit et très maigre, et sa fourrure était en piètre état.

« Un ornithorynque ?… Il en restait encore ?

- Ben, au moins un. »

Deux laborantins arrivèrent en courant :

« Monsieur le directeur ! Mani a disparu !

- Quoi ? !

- On l'a laissée deux secondes et elle a filé… »

Shion laissa son vieux camarade de classe les engueuler et demanda discrètement à une des femmes :

« C'est qui, Mani ? »

Nezumi soulagea sa vessie avec bonheur. Très confortables et pratiques, ces toilettes. Il en sortit en sifflotant. Alors, c'était à droite… se dit-il avant de sursauter en voyant passer une petite ombre sur sa gauche.

Il fronça un sourcil et alla voir, intrigué. Il sentait une petite âme affolée. Il tourna dans un couloir et s'approcha tout doucement du banc qui se trouvait là. Il s'accroupit lentement et regarda la boule de poils qui tremblait. Il sourit.

Ce petit corps trapu, aux membres assez courts, cette tête pourvue d'un gros nez noir et de grandes oreilles velues lui disaient quelque chose. Il avait déjà dû croiser cet animal dans un de ses livres. Il tendit la main sans geste brusque vers la boule de poils qui le regardait.

« Salut, toi… Oh, pardon, salut à vous deux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais cachée ici ? »

La boule de poils attrapa sa main avec ses pattes pour la rapprocher de son nez et la flairer. Nezumi se laissa faire :

« Tu as eu peur ? Dis-moi ?… »

Shion se gratta la tête. Une koala échappée dans le bâtiment… Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

Akira ne décolérait pas. L'animal devait être apporté aux services de sauvegarde des animaux terrestres d'Utopia et il s'était esquivé à 1h de son transfert…

Shion se tourna vers la porte, souriant, et tous se turent après lui en entendant chanter dans un dialecte inconnu, puis sursautèrent en voyant Nezumi revenir, avec dans ses bras la petite koala agrippée à lui.

Seul Shion osa approcher.

« Ah, ben la voilà, on s'inquiétait.

- Elle n'était pas loin… »

Shion caressa tout doucement la petite tête grise :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ? Elle nous a fait peur…

- Elle a eu peur aussi… Apparemment, quelqu'un a eu un geste un peu brusque vers sa poche, elle a cru qu'il en voulait à petit… »

Les scientifiques se regardaient, incrédules.

« … Alors je lui ai dit que personne ne leur voulait de mal et qu'on allait faire attention. »

Akira s'approcha à son tour :

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle porte un petit ?

- Ah, si vous ne saviez pas, ça explique. Il n'est pas gros, mais il va bien. Il faut juste faire attention, mais maintenant qu'elle sait qu'on veut juste s'occuper d'elle, elle devrait être plus calme. »

Les deux chercheurs qui avaient laissé s'enfuir l'animal s'approchèrent. Elle était effectivement très calme, rien à voir avec la furie terrorisée qu'ils avaient quittée pour aller chercher de quoi l'endormir. Nezumi sourit.

« Je vous la laisse ? Elle a très faim. »

Le plus jeune des deux chercheurs la prit dans ses bras sans qu'elle résiste.

« Viens, on t'a préparé une jolie cage de transport avec plein d'eucalyptus pour le voyage. »

Shion et Nezumi échangèrent un sourire attendri.

« Merci beaucoup de l'avoir retrouvé, dit Akira.

- Oh, de rien… répondit Nezumi avant de sursauter en voyant le cadavre sur la table : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Shion lui sourit :

« Un ornithorynque.

- Mais il est mort ?

- Il n'a pas survécu au changement de milieu, confirma Akira. Mais sa base génétique et impeccable… »

Le jeune scientifique sourit à son tour :

« Il va avoir beaucoup de descendants.

- Vous pouvez faire ça ? »

Shion sourit aussi et Akira et lui expliquèrent à Nezumi le processus. Il s'agissait de croiser les clones de cet individu avec ceux d'une femelle retrouvée empaillée dans un vieux musée d'Europe.

« Après, on fait se reproduire les clones en surveillant de près, pour que les petits n'aient pas de tares, on stérilise ceux qui en ont, pour que seuls les individus sains puissent avoir des petits à leur tour, et comme ça, petit à petit, on peut faire repartir l'espèce. »

Ils arrivèrent en bas, et Nezumi regarda ça avec encore de grands yeux. Les aquariums étaient juste gigantesques. Des centaines de poissons nageaient là, de toutes les couleurs. Ils étaient rarement très grands et gros.

« … On a gagné quelque thons, pas mal de poulpes, plusieurs crustacés, énuméra Akira, mais regarde, le plus beau est là ! »

Shion et Nezumi regardèrent le grand aquarium qu'il leur désignait.

Un seul poisson nageait à l'intérieur. Il était, de loin, le plus gros qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'ici. Bien que maigre, il semblait en forme, nageant assez vite, comme nerveux.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Shion, avant de courir se coller au verre comme un gosse.

Cela fit rire les autres qui le rejoignirent plus lentement.

« C'est un requin ? s'enquit Nezumi, intrigué.

- Tout à fait, lui répondit Akira. Je vous présente Morfal, c'est un grand requin blanc, mâle, qui aurait dans les trois ans, d'après nos tests.

- Il n'a que la peau sur les os…

- Et encore, dit une voix féminine, vous l'auriez vu quand on l'a pêché… »

Akira sourit à la quadragénaire qui avait dit ça :

« Ah, Funanori, tu tombes bien.

- Salut, Morfal va bien ?

- Aussi bien que possible… Ça va être l'heure de le nourrir, si vous voulez voir ça ? »

Shion et Nezumi opinèrent.

« Félicitations, Funanori-san, dit Shion en serrant chaleureusement la main à la femme. Vous avez encore fait de l'excellent travail !

- Merci, mais de rien, c'est notre boulot. On a trouvé Morfal au sud de l'Australie. On allait repartir, il a eu du bol… Il a englouti nos appâts à une vitesse incroyable, on a eu que le temps de lui en balancer d'autres pour l'occuper le temps qu'on l'attrape, mais là, croyez-moi, il a déjà bien regrossi…

- On le nourrit par petites doses pour qu'il ne se rende pas malade, expliqua le chercheur. Il a été dénutri toute sa vie… C'est dingue qu'il ait survécu. Mais il va bien, il supporte bien les traitements… C'est vraiment une chance pour nous, d'avoir retrouvé un des plus grands prédateurs des mers… »

Ils virent alors le grand poisson foncer à toute allure vers une énorme pièce de viande qui n'eut pas le temps de couler, car il se fit engloutir en une bouchée par une grande gueule pourvue de très nombreuses dents.

« … Ah ouais, quand même… finit par lâcher Nezumi.

- Il porte bien son nom, reconnut Shion.

- Oui, rigola Funanori. On a été obligé de le rationner à la fin du voyage, on avait pas assez de réserve… »

Le requin se remit à tourner rapidement dans son grand bocal.

« Il a l'air énervé… » remarqua Nezumi.

Ils continuèrent leur visite tranquillement, jusqu'à faire un tour dans le long tunnel qui circulait dans la zone d'océan dépolluée. Nezumi regardait ça avec un sourire doux. C'était joli, cette eau limpide pleine de poissons multicolores, d'algues et de coraux tout aussi chatoyants. Il écoutait d'une oreille ce que racontaient Shion et les chercheurs.

« Si, si, les croisements avec les poulpes d'Amsterdam, ça a super bien marché !

- Et on leur a filé des crabes, ils en manquaient.

- Par contre, le clonage de leur orque a planté… Ils doivent réessayer bientôt. »

Puis ils retournèrent dans le bâtiment central. Shion se mit à organiser les détails des annonces officielles avec l'équipe et, au bout d'un moment, ils s'aperçurent que Nezumi n'était plus avec eux. Le cherchant machinalement du regard, Shion sourit en le voyant devant l'aquarium du requin.

Nezumi était debout, les mains dans les poches, face au grand poisson qui se tenait curieusement immobile. Seule sa queue ondulait lentement.

Nezumi regardait le requin pour ainsi dire dans les yeux. Il finit par dire :

« Ça va comme tu veux ? »

Le requin ondula.

« Tu dois te faire chier, non ? »

_Tu es quoi ?_

« Un truc qui vit hors de l'eau. »

_Hors de l'eau ?…_

« Cherche pas… »

_Tu as une drôle d'allure._

« Cherche pas, je te dis. »

_C'est bizarre. Je pensais que les eaux n'avaient pas de fin et je me retrouve dans une eau claire, vide et fermée._

« Tu n'es plus dans l'eau que tu connaissais. »

_Voilà autre chose…_

« On t'a amené ici pour te soigner. Tu es dans une eau qui te fait du bien, on te surveille, on te nourrit, bref, on s'occupe de toi. »

_Toi _?

« Non, d'autres comme moi. »

_Je me disais bien que c'était étrange, un endroit où la nourriture arrive toute seule._

Nezumi sourit.

« Tu ne sens pas que tu vas mieux qu'avant ? »

_Si, si… Mais c'est très vide, ici._

« Quand tu iras vraiment bien, on te mettra dans une autre eau pas vide du tout. »

Le requin ondula à nouveau.

_J'ai faim._

Cette fois, Nezumi rigola :

« Tu portes vraiment bien ton nom. »

_Mon quoi ?_

« Ceux qui s'occupent de toi t'appellent Morfal. »

_Ça veut dire quoi ?_

« Que tu as beaucoup d'appétit.

- Nezumi ? »

Nezumi sourit à Shion qui venait de le rejoindre.

« Vous faites connaissance ?

- C'est ça.

- On va rentrer.

- D'accord. »

Nezumi regarda le requin qui avait l'air de regarder Shion :

« Je vais devoir te laisser. »

_Tu reviendras ?_

Restés un peu plus loin, les scientifiques virent avec stupeur le requin se mettre à nager lentement pour suivre Nezumi quand ce dernier se mit à marcher :

« J'essaierai. Prends bien soin de toi en attendant. Plus vite tu iras bien, plus vite tu iras dans une autre eau. »

_Dis-leur que j'ai faim…_

« D'accord. À bientôt. »

_Porte-toi bien aussi._

Arrivé à l'angle de l'aquarium, le requin donna un grand coup de queue et repartit plus loin.

* * *

><p>Shion sifflotait en remplissant sa valise. Il était repassé chez lui, car il avait besoin de quelques dossiers laissés dans son bureau et en profitait pour refaire un tour, prendre d'autres vêtements, quelques affaires, des livres, entre autres choses.<p>

Kanshi, son garde du corps, qui l'avait accompagné, le regardait faire sans oser l'aider ni rien dire, honoré d'avoir était autorisé à le suivre à l'intérieur, mais tout aussi intimidé.

Hamlet gambadait sur le lit et Shion sifflotait. Il ferma la valise :

« Voilà, on est bon. On peut rentrer. »

Kanshi voulut porter la valise, mais Shion refusa et le précéda au rez-de-chaussée.

« Omae est restée dehors ?

- Oui, oui… La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle se dorait la pilule dans l'herbe.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas mettre bas ici… »

La chienne avait absolument voulu venir, mais elle pouvait désormais avoir ses petits d'un moment à l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Omae ne se dorait plus la pilule dans l'herbe : elle grattait dans la haie qui séparait leur jardin de celui des voisins.

Intrigué, Shion posa la valise et alla la rejoindre.

« Omae ? Tu viens ? »

La chienne le regarda et jappa avant de se renfoncer sous la haie en gémissant.

Encore plus intrigué, Shion s'accroupit :

« Omae ?… »

Un minuscule cri le fit se pencher un peu plus. Omae essayait d'attraper quelque chose. Il la caressa :

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Omae se poussa et il s'agenouilla et tendit la main, un peu en aveugle.

« Euh… Shion ?… l'appela Kanshi.

- J'arrive… Chargez la voiture, s'il vous plaît. »

Hamlet descendit le long de son bras et couina. Shion lui dit :

« Tu vois ce que c'est ?

- Squik ! »

La souris saisit délicatement le petit doigt de Shion pour guider sa main. Il sentit enfin quelque chose de petit, chaud, très doux, qu'il attrapa très délicatement aussi. Ça piqua un peu et ça bougeait, mais il parvint ne pas lâcher.

Il regarda alors avec surprise, puis attendrissement, le minuscule chaton qui miaulait dans sa main, terrorisé.

« Eh ben, t'es pas vieux, toi… »

Ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Shion le caressa et dit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ça… »

Hamlet grimpa sur l'épaule de Shion alors qu'Omae flairait attentivement le chaton. Hamlet couina et Omae prit très délicatement le petit dans sa gueule.

« … Bon, OK… céda Shion. Mais je vous préviens, c'est vous qui expliquez ça à Nezumi. » ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Ils rentrèrent au Palais. Shion décida de rester travailler dans son bureau en attendant que Nezumi rentre du pub. L'appel au calme avait été entendu. Aucun autre heurt n'avait été signalé. Les ordres avaient, il faut dire, été très strictement appliqués et toutes les personnes qui avaient tenté de relancer les hostilités avaient été immédiatement arrêtées, jugées et les amendes avaient été assez sévères pour calmer d'éventuels autres trublions.

Shion se fit un thé. Il regarda avec un sourire la ménagerie installée du côté du canapé : Omae qui léchait tendrement le chaton blotti contre elle, les souris qui gambadaient par-ci par-là et les deux poussins endormis dans leur carton. Il sourit à Hamlet qui venait de grimper sur son épaule.

Il s'installa tranquillement à son bureau pour se mettre à lire le rapport final de Sperare.

Les choses avançaient aussi sûrement que très lentement. L'humanité survivrait sans doute, en reconquérant lentement la Terre qu'elle avait failli détruire, mais il se demandait combien de décennies, voire de siècles il faudrait pour retrouver les mers et les océans tels que les montraient les vieux films d'avant la Grande Guerre…

Il en était à la partie sur les éventuelles traces d'activités humaines lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il posa sa tablette, prit l'appareil en bâillant et décrocha :

« Salut, Ahmed.

- Bonjour !… Pas encore renversé, Monsieur le dictateur en herbe ? lança Ahmed avec amusement.

- Nan ! rigola Shion. Je m'accrocherai jusqu'au bout à mon fauteuil !… commença-t-il avant d'ajouter après un silence : Non, mais sérieux, il est trop confortable, ce fauteuil. C'est décidé, d'ailleurs, je l'emmène en partant. »

Il attendit que son ami reprenne son calme et demanda :

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va, ça va. Et toi, sérieusement, ça va ?

- Ça va. La situation est stable, je pense qu'on n'est pas passé loin, mais ça devrait aller.

- Comme quoi, mine de rien, tu as une sacrée autorité chez toi…

- Je suis très bien entouré. Tu as des infos ?

- Ouais, devine ?

- Sullivan, avec ses ambassadeurs, dans le bureau de ton père… »

Ahmed rit à nouveau :

« Bien vu.

- Prévisible. Et as-tu noté la liste des noms d'oiseaux divers dont ces braves gens m'ont gratifié ?

- Noté, non, mais je peux de mémoire t'en citer pas mal : graine d'autocrate, mégalomane, pervers, prétentieux, narcissique, immature, sourd aux conseils de ses aînés…

- Tout un programme.

- N'est-ce pas…

- Comment ton père a-t-il réagi ?

- Il ménage la chèvre et le chou, comme d'habitude… Par contre, je ne vais pas pouvoir empêcher la vente des avions.

- Hmm, c'est noté.

- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave. Juste une donnée de plus dans l'équation… »

Il y eut un silence.

« Sullivan va développer ses avions militaires dès qu'il aura les vôtres.

- Je sais.

- Il va quand même falloir prévoir une parade… soupira Shion.

- Tu es une idée ?

- Peut-être… Je te dirai. »

Shion sourit en voyant Nezumi entrer dans son bureau. Il lui fit un signe de la main. Nezumi lui sourit, s'étira en bâillant et enleva sa veste.

« … Je te dirai. Est-ce que tu peux venir à Dakar cet été, alors ?

- Ouais, je vais essayer. »

Nezumi alla pour poser sa veste sur le canapé. Il se figea soudain et de l'autre côté de la terre, à Téhéran, le prince Ahmed Ibn Ibrahim sursauta brusquement en entendant crier :

« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ! »

Il regarda son téléphone avec inquiétude avant de le rapprocher prudemment de son oreille :

« Shion ? Ça va ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que cette saloperie fait là ! entendit encore Ahmed.

- Je te disais, pour cet été ?

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème…

- Comment ça, perdue toute seule ? Ah mais je m'en fous, il est hors de question qu'elle reste là !

- Euh…

- J'aimerais bien que tu viennes, repris Shion, imperturbable. Ça te mettrait en bonne position sur la question de la sauvegarde des animaux…

- Ah, sur un autre ton, Cravate !

- Oui, oui, répondit Ahmed, j'ai bien noté les dates… C'est vrai que la rencontre de Dakar est fondamentale sur ces questions.

- Non, mais vous êtes suicidaires, ou quoi ? ! Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'elle vous bouffera pas en grandissant ? !

- Oui, c'est pour ça que ce serait bien que tu viennes, opina Shion en gloussant.

- La ferme, Encre ! Putain, mais c'est pas possible, cette merde !

- Shion… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?…

- Rien de grave, répondit Shion en retenant très péniblement son fou rire. Je t'explique dans une minute… »

Ahmed entendit comme un aboiement et des espèces de petits cris minuscules, mais multiples, puis il y eut un silence, et la voix finit par crier :

« OK, ça va, j'ai compris, gardez-la, cette saleté ! Vous aurez pas intérêt à la ramener le jour où qu'elle viendra vous bouffer ! »

Ahmed entendit encore une porte claquer et Shion explosa de rire. Il est mis un moment à se calmer, puis reprit :

« La vache, j'en pleure… Désolé, Ahmed, qu'est-ce qu'on disait ?

- On parlait de la rencontre de Dakar… Mais il s'est passé quoi, là ? C'était qui qui criait comme ça ?

- Aki… hoqueta Shion en essuyant ses yeux. Tout à l'heure, notre chienne a récupéré un chaton perdu… Et il déteste les chats…

- Je comprends mieux… pouffa Ahmed. Bon, bref, je vais devoir te laisser. Je te tiens au courant pour cet été.

- OK. À bientôt ! »

Shion raccrocha et se leva. Il regarda les animaux et sourit :

« Bon, je vais essayer de le calmer… Soyez sages. »

Il sortit et remonta à l'étage supérieur en regardant sa montre. Le temps de le récupérer et ce serait l'heure de dîner.

Comme il le pensait, Nezumi se douchait. Il entra dans la salle de bains :

« Mon cœur ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Un regard sombre lui répondit. Shion ne s'en formalisa pas et continua :

« Il y a de la tourte à la viande comme tu aimes, ce soir. »

Nezumi se rinça et se mit à s'essuyer sans répondre. Shion s'approcha tranquillement :

« … Ça te dit qu'on aille manger chez Inukashi, demain ? Haru me manque… »

Il enlaça Nezumi :

« Tu arrêtes de faire la gueule ou je me fâche ? »

Nezumi voulut se dégager et Shion soupira tendrement en maintenant son étreinte :

« … Tu l'auras voulu… »

Nezumi se raidit en sentant les mains de Shion commencer à gigoter contre sa peau. Il tenta, encore en vain, de se dégager alors qu'il se mettait à rire malgré lui :

« Non ! Shion ! Arrête !… Eh, les chatouilles, c'est pas du jeu ! »

Trois minutes plus tard, Nezumi, sur le sol et à deux doigts de s'étouffer, rendait les armes. À genoux près de lui, Shion cessa de le chatouiller :

« Ça va mieux ?

- Oui hi hi hi… Ah bon sang, tu as failli me tuer eh eh…

- Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, j'ai faim. »

Un peu plus tard, ils redescendaient.

« … Non, mais pas un chat, quoi…

- Tu connais Omae, quand elle adopte, elle ne fait pas semblant.

- Oui non, mais pas un chat…

- Les corbeaux aussi, ça mange les souris, tu sais.

- Oui non, mais c'est pas pareil… Pis elle l'a trouvé où, d'abord ?

- Sous la haie du jardin. Ça doit être une survivante de la portée de la minette des voisins… D'habitude, ils ne font pas long feu, les chatons.

- Bien fait. Saletés. »

Shion sourit.

« Ce que tu es mauvais !

- J'aime pas les chats.

- Je sais.

- Elle va bouffer mes souris.

- Mais non. On la nourrira bien.

- Même. C'est méchant, les chats, ça tue pas que quand ça a faim.

- Ne t'en fais pas, les souris ne se laisseront pas faire. »

Ils passèrent dans le bureau récupérer la ménagerie et eurent la surprise de constater qu'Omae avait mis bas pendant ce temps et que deux petits chiots couinaient contre son ventre à côté du chaton.

Shion sourit et alla s'accroupir près de la chienne.

« Oh ils sont trop mignons… »

Nezumi s'approcha :

« Elle a assez de ses propres petits, non ? On peut peut-être la soulager du chat ? »

Shion lui jeta un oeil goguenard alors qu'Omae grondait et que les souris se remettaient à couiner virulemment. Nezumi grogna :

« Mais quoi ! À son âge, elle a assez de deux chiots, non…

- Squik ! Squik squik !

- En plus, c'est n'importe quoi d'élever un chat avec deux chiens…

- Nezumi…

- Non, mais c'est n'importe quoi, sérieusement ! »

Shion se releva :

« Allez, on va manger. Prends les poussins.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on emmène pas le chat ?… Non parce qu'on peut peut-être trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le garder, aussi…

- Prends les poussins, Nezumi. »

Nezumi prit le carton à chaussures réparties en grommelant. Shion et les souris suivirent.

Je sens qu'on n'a pas fini de se marrer… pensa Shion.

* * *

><p>Nezumi était au comptoir. Il faisait la vaisselle en regardant, face à lui, le grand écran télé du pub. Il était grave. Manon posa un plateau près de lui :<p>

« Ça commence ?

- Ouais, après la pub, normalement.

- C'est rare, un débat au journal de 13 h…

- On est pris, ce soir. Shion a accepté le débat, mais pas à 20 h comme l'autre voulait… »

Jeff rejoignit ses deux employés :

« Vous voulez du pop-corn ? Je sens que ça va en valoir…

- Tu es sérieux ? sourit Nezumi.

- Ah, ben la dernière fois qu'il a eu un débat avec Shion, Hantaisha s'est fait latter. Un grand moment de rigolade… C'était juste avant le vote de confiance. Tu te souviens, Manon ?

- Oui, oui… Ma mère râlait comme pas permis.

- Allez, je vais faire du pop-corn… »

Nezumi se mit à essuyer ses verres. Le débat avait été largement annoncé, bien qu'improvisé suite à la lettre ouverte de Sagishi Hantaisha, un des leaders de l'opposition et le principal actionnaire de _La Libre Parole_, à la Une de l'édition spéciale du journal, titrée : « STOP ! ».

Puisque le magnat de l'industrie criait à la dictature et au musellement de la presse, et appelait à un débat avec le président en sous-entendant que ce dernier ferait la sourde oreille et même que le journal serait rapidement saisi et censuré, Shion l'avait très officiellement invité à venir en discuter avec lui, mais à 13 h, car il ne voulait pas renoncer à aller chez Inukashi voir sa mère, son fils et son frère le soir.

Il va sans dire que le journal n'avait été ni saisi, ni censuré. Yui aurait bien aimé, pourtant…

Le jingle du journal de 13 h retentit.

Manon monta le son de la télé. Dans le pub, les clients se turent, curieux de suivre le débat eux aussi.

Les deux journalistes, un homme et une femme, étaient un peu nerveux et regardaient avec une légère inquiétude à leur droite Shion, paisible, qui caressait doucement Hamlet assise sur la table devant lui, et à leur gauche, Sagishi Hantaisha, la cinquantaine dégarnie, costard de luxe et l'air profondément supérieur.

« _Bonjour à tous et à toutes_, commença la journaliste, _et merci de nous avoir rejoints._

_ - Tout de suite, les principaux titres de l'actualité que commenteront avec nous nos invités. Bonjour, Monsieur le Président._

_ - Bonjour, et bonjour à tous ! _répondit tranquillement Shion en souriant aux présentateurs, puis à la caméra.

- _Bonjour, M. Hantaisha. Je rappelle que vous êtes le président du groupe de métallurgie H, et que vous représentez aujourd'hui le parti Tradition, dont vous êtes un des fondateurs et leaders._

_ - Bonjour_, répondit sèchement le susnommé.

- _Tout d'abord_, reprit la journaliste, _les titres de l'actualité._

_ - Et pour commencer, le point sur la situation de notre ville,_ enchaîna son collègue.

- _La nuit et la matinée ont été calmes, aucune violence n'a été signalée, nulle part dans la ville. L'armée reste cependant mobilisée, les patrouilles n'ont pas cessé et l'enquête se poursuit._

_ - Le porte-parole des enquêteurs a annoncé que le nombre d'arrestations s'élevait maintenant à 57, dont les 6 personnes ayant appelé à la haine depuis hier._

_ - Les procès de ces dernières ont eu lieu ce matin… »_

Jeff revint avec un grand saladier de pop-corn et Epona le suivait.

Les nouvelles défilèrent sans que les deux invités n'interviennent trop. Shion suivait sagement, paisible et souriant, alors que face à lui, Hantaisha faisait toujours à moitié la gueule et était visiblement de plus en plus nerveux. Nezumi nota les tics de son visage et qu'il gigotait pas mal sur son fauteuil.

Enfin, les journalistes se tournèrent vers leurs invités. Comme Shion ne disait rien, Hantaisha attaqua :

« _Jusqu'où allez-vous continuer ? _

_ - Jusqu'au bout, probablement_, répondit Shion, souriant. _En tout cas, j'en ai bien intention._

_ - Malgré l'opposition de nos concitoyens !_

_ - Malgré l'opposition de certains de mes concitoyens._

_ - Au nom de quoi osez-vous !_

_ - Au nom de tous les autres_. »

Nezumi sourit.

Shion était parfaitement calme, tranquille, face à un Hantaisha beaucoup trop nerveux. Nezumi piocha dans le pop-corn. En fait, l'agressivité évidente de cet homme glissait sur le calme de Shion et était, du coup, aussi voyante que ridicule. Nezumi regardait Shion et Epona, lui jetant un oeil, lui trouva un air doux, juste amoureux, qui la fit sourire aussi.

Shion expliquait poliment et clairement sa position :

« _… La situation exigeait donc des mesures rapides et fermes, j'ai pris la responsabilité de les prendre, pour le bien de tous, dans cette ville._

_ - Faire régner une politique de terreur et de censure est scandaleux !_

_ - Tout à fait, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai rétabli les libertés individuelles, tout comme la liberté de la presse, dès que je suis arrivé au pouvoir. »_

Hantaisha resta bête et la journaliste gloussa.

Shion attendit, l'air doucement interrogatif, et sourit lorsque Hamlet, après un long bâillement, grimpa tranquillement sur son épaule pour venir se coucher dans le creux de son cou. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, alors que son adversaire reprenait :

« _Les arrestations de ces derniers jours relèvent pourtant de l'arbitraire le plus révoltant !_

_ - Les arrestations de ces derniers jours sont soit le fruit de l'enquête, soit concernent des personnes ayant été prises en flagrant délit._

_ - Exprimer son opinion est donc un délit pour vous ?_

_ - Exprimer son opinion, non. Se promener en bandes armées en appelant à la haine et la violence, oui. A fortiori en période de crise et après un appel au calme des autorités._

- Il est fort, quand même ! commenta Jeff.

- _Votre tentative de manipuler et museler l'opinion publique ne passera pas !_

- Ouais, comment fait-il pour rester aussi calme ? souffla Manon, admirative.

- _M. Hantaisha, j'ai très largement autre chose à faire que manipuler et museler l'opinion, ce que je n'ai pas fait et formellement interdit de faire. Et je vous mets au défi de prouver le contraire. »_

Shion était grave et soutenait sans ciller le regard de son vis-à-vis. Comme ce dernier ne répondait pas, le jeune président reprit :

« _Je respecte tous les avis et toutes les opinions, mais je me dois de faire régner l'ordre et respecter la loi, d'assurer la sécurité de tous, au-dessus des clivages. De tous les clivages. Et laisser des personnes armées et très agressives aller insulter d'autres personnes armées et pas __moins agressives était les mettre toutes en danger, ce que je ne peux pas tolérer. »_

Nezumi alla prendre une commande à la table de clients arrivés entre-temps. Lorsqu'il revint au comptoir, il entendit Shion demander avec un air franchement dubitatif :

« _… Mais pourquoi vous me parlez de la centrale géothermique ?…_

_ - Vous dilapidez l'argent de l'État dans des extensions inutiles !_

_ - … Euh… Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la situation dont nous parlions, mais je vous répondrai qu'on la fait parce qu'on le pouvait financièrement, et après pas mal de réflexion et de retard, parce que justement, on a dû payer d'autres choses avant, l'hôpital Ouest, par exemple._

_ - La centrale suffit amplement aux besoins de la ville !_

_ - Pour le moment, effectivement,mais les prévisions laissent penser que la consommation est appelée à augmenter dans les décennies à venir. Donc, puisque nous avons les moyens, nous préférons agrandir tout de suite, ce qui nous permettra d'être tranquilles et de voir venir. Sans compter que ça facilitera l'entretien de la centrale elle-même, en permettant le fonctionnement des sections à tour de rôle. »_

Nezumi alla servir la table. Le pub était très calme. De fait, tout le monde suivait le débat. Lorsque le serveur revint au comptoir, il sourit. Hantaisha s'était visiblement lancé dans un discours véhément. Shion écoutait sagement, et le journaliste et sa collègue oscillaient entre l'amusement et la lassitude.

« _… Mépriser ainsi l'opinion publique et censurer les personnes qui osent se lever contre vous est absolument scandaleux__ !_

_ -__ Pouvez-vous me citer un exemple de censure ?_ demanda doucement Shion.

- _Nous savons très bien que vous rêvez de voir disparaître certains journaux, comme_ La Libre Parole !

- _Euh, non._

- _Qui pensez-vous convaincre ?_

- _Non, mais comment dire…_ commença Shion et il reprit en haussant les épaules : _Je ne partage pas les opinions de _La Libre Parole... _Après, je ne veux pas le censurer, ni censurer personne, la preuve étant que vous êtes là, face à moi, et ce journal en vente libre. Je vais me répéter, mais j'ai l'habitude, en disant que j'ai largement autre chose à faire que jouer à abattre les journaux qui ne me soutiennent pas. Les procès d'intention que vous me faites sont dénués du plus petit fondement. Mais bon, puisque je conçois l'inquiétude d'un certain nombre de mes concitoyens et que j'admets tout à fait que ma décision de prendre les pleins pouvoirs n'a pas du tout été concertée, je vous proposerais, afin de régler, encore une fois, la question de ma légitimité, l'organisation d'un référendum afin de savoir si, oui ou non, les citoyens et citoyennes de cette ville me soutiennent. Et je m'engage très officiellement, devant vous et toutes les personnes qui nous regardent et nous écoutent, à démissionner immédiatement si ce n'est pas le cas. »_

Un silence suivit. Les deux journalistes étaient stupéfaits et Hantaisha aussi. Shion sourit :

« _Bon, je crois qu'il va être temps de conclure ?_

_ - Tout à fait !_ sursauta le journaliste.

- _Nous sommes d'ailleurs déjà un peu en retard, _ajouta sa collègue_. Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, messieurs ?_

_ - Rien, à part au revoir et bon après-midi à tous_, répondit Shion.

- _Soyez sûrs que nous veillerons à ce que ce référendum se passe sans irrégularités !_

_ - Je n'en attends pas moins de vous. »_

Jeff rebaissa le son de la télé. Epona hocha la tête :

« On va en être quitte pour aller voter.

- Ouais… Ça promet… J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas traîner, sinon ces idiots vont avoir le temps de se déchaîner, soupira Jeff.

- Vous en pensez quoi de cette idée de référendum ? demanda Nezumi, sceptique.

- Il fait bien. À mon avis, ça va passer tout seul, comme l'autre fois. » répondit Jeff.

Nezumi le regarda, puis Epona qui reprit :

« Ah, c'est vrai… Tu n'étais pas encore. Ils avaient organisé ça, je dirais,… L'automne qui a suivi la chute du Mur ? Tu te souviens, Jeff ?

- Oui, on venait juste d'arriver. On avait même pas encore ouvert…

- Bref, comme ça que des qu'il avait pris le pouvoir sans concertation, ni élections, ni rien, ils ont mis en place ce vote. Ça a été l'horreur, avec les trois quarts de Bloc Ouest qui ne savait pas lire… Du coup, les bulletins étaient en couleur ! Verts et rouges.

- Ils vont sûrement remettre ça, là.

- Il avait obtenu combien ?

- 61 %, répondit Jeff.

- À mon avis, il va faire beaucoup mieux. » conclut Epona.

L'après-midi se tirait et Nezumi commençait à se dire que Shion n'allait pas tarder à venir le chercher pour qu'ils aillent passer la soirée chez Inukashi avec Haru, Shinobi et Karan, lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes gens entra, joyeusement bruyants. Nezumi soupira. Allez, encore un peu de courage… pensa-t-il avant de se figer, exactement à la même seconde qu'une des jeunes filles du groupe.

Ils restèrent cons tous les deux, puis il balbutia :

« … Muzai ?…

- …Nezumi ?… »

Il tendit avec un immense sourire les bras vers la jeune fille qui lui sauta au cou et il la serra très fort.

« Ma petite puce ! Tu vas bien ? »

Elle regarda, les larmes aux yeux :

« Oui, oui… Ça va… Ça alors, pour une surprise ! Freedom m'avait dit que tu étais revenu, mais je ne pensais pas te retomber dessus comme ça !

- Ben j'allais te le dire… Il m'avait dit que tu étais au conservatoire ?… »

Le reste du groupe échangeait des regards intrigués, à part un jeune homme qui faisait une drôle de tête et s'avança vers les deux amis qui s'étreignaient une nouvelle fois :

« Euh… Muzai ? Tu connais... ?… »

Muzai présenta alors son petit ami à Nezumi. Ce dernier tendit une main aimable au garçon qui la serra sans vraiment perdre sa grimace.

« Tu bosses ici ? demanda Muzai.

- Ouais !… Allez vous asseoir, je vais venir vous servir. »

Le groupe s'installa autour de deux tables qu'ils rapprochèrent. L'une était sale et en venant pour la débarrasser et l'essuyer, Nezumi entendit sa jeune amie expliquer :

« … Mais si, _L'Arc-En-Ciel_, je vous en ai déjà parlé plein de fois !…

- Le cabaret de Bloc Ouest ?

- C'est ça ! Ben lui, continua-t-elle en montrant Nezumi, il y chantait.

- Et on se faisait des duos avec ton violon, intervint Nezumi en essuyant la table.

- Et des trios avec Momo et sa guitare… »

Lorsque Shion arriva un peu plus tard, il trouva son compagnon hilare à une table avec une bande de jeunes gens, visiblement dans une ambiance joyeuse. Intrigué, le jeune président sourit. Jeff le salua du comptoir. Shion alla lui serrer la main alors que Nezumi se levait après avoir fait la bise à Muzai :

« À bientôt, alors !

- Pas de souci, je vois avec lui et je te rappelle. »

Nezumi rejoignit Shion en sifflotant et l'enlaça par derrière :

« Coucou, mon ange.

- Bonsoir, toi. Ça va ?

- Très bien… Je récupère mes affaires et j'arrive. »

Nezumi fila derrière le comptoir sans cesser de siffloter. Shion le regarda faire en souriant et demanda à Jeff :

« Pourriez-vous me donner un peu d'eau, s'il vous plaît ? Je sens que j'ai une migraine qui pointe, je voudrais prendre un comprimé.

- Bien sûr, tout de suite. »

La tablée était soudain très silencieuse et regarda Nezumi revenir, sifflotant toujours, alors que Shion avalait son cachet.

« Houla, encore ta tête ?

- Moui… »

Nezumi prit doucement le visage de Shion dans ses mains et embrassa son front :

« Va-t'en, vilaine migraine, laisse mon Shion tranquille… »

Il l'embrassa doucement.

« Allez, on y va ?

- Moui, moui.

- Bonne soirée tout le monde ! salua Nezumi à la cantonade. À bientôt, Muzai ! À demain, Jeff ! »

Les deux jeunes gens partirent tranquillement. Ils rejoignirent la voiture et Nezumi demanda :

« Tu veux que je conduise ?

- T'as toujours pas ton permis…

- Ah merde, c'est vrai… Mais ça ira ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'était qui, les gens avec qui tu étais ? demanda Shion en montant.

- Des élèves du conservatoire… Tu te souviens, la petite violoniste de _L'Arc-En-Ciel_, Muzai ? répondit Nezumi en s'installant aussi. On t'en avait parlé avec Freedom.

- Oui ?

- Ben elle venait boire un coup avec sa bande et voilà !

- Ça doit te faire plaisir de l'avoir retrouvée.

- Oui, très. Et ses amis ont l'air sympa aussi. »

Shion démarra et sortit doucement de sa place de stationnement.

« En plus, ils cherchent un chanteur pour leur groupe…

- Ah, ça pourrait être très bien, ça.

- Ouais… Ils en avaient une, mais elle les a lâchés pour se la jouer solo. Muzai doit me rappeler, le leader du groupe n'était pas avec eux, là. C'est leur batteur, apparemment. »

Shion les conduisit au nord de la ville, dans une zone aussi verdoyante que peu habitée, car principalement agricole. C'était la zone d'élevage de la ville, de grands prés pleins de fleurs en cette saison.

Il se gara juste après le portail. La maison était un peu plus loin, on longeait un grand champ pour y accéder. Une vaste cour pleine de chiens se trouvait devant la grande bâtisse à un étage. La porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit :

« S'IOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Shion s'accroupit, tout sourire, pour recevoir Haru :

« Coucou mon bébé ! »

Il se releva avec le petit garçon dans les bras, alors que Nezumi riait :

« Ah ben bonjour le favoritisme !

- Il a bon goût, c'est tout ! » lui cria Inukashi en sortant à son tour.

Shion tendit un Haru tout excité à Nezumi :

« ZUMIIIIII ! »

Le jeune serveur reprit l'enfant dans ses bras :

« Coucou, poussin !

- Désolé de t'avoir imposé tout ce petit monde, Inukashi, dit Shion.

- Pas de souci ! Je te devais bien ça. Tout le monde va bien et euh… Ton frère est super doué pour laver les chiens. »

Shion sourit :

« Ça doit être de famille… »

* * *

><p>Shion travaillait, concentré, seul dans son bureau, ce dimanche soir là, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte et que Nezumi entra.<p>

« Mon ange ? Ça va ? »

Shion soupira et lui sourit, fatigué :

« Oui, oui…

- On t'attend ? On va être en retard.

- Ah, déjà ?… Zut, je voulais finir ça et j'ai pas vu l'heure… Zut, zut… »

Il passa ses mains sur son visage en grommelant. Nezumi sourit tristement. Il vint se placer derrière Shion et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Allez, ça va aller… Je suis sûr qu'ils vont te soutenir. »

Shion soupira encore et se redressa. Ils avaient organisé le vote le plus rapidement possible, et seulement quelques jours étaient passés entre l'annonce et le référendum. Laps de temps qui avait suffi à l'opposition pour se déchaîner, surtout après que Shion ait officiellement refusé d'aller aux funérailles des deux victimes, savamment organisées en même temps dans le but clair de le « forcer » à ne pouvoir aller qu'à une et ainsi à prendre parti. Shion avait fait porter une lettre de condoléances aux deux familles, prenant soin qu'elles le reçoivent au même moment, et avait interdit à tous les membres du Conseil de se rendre aux funérailles. Les quelques tentatives de manifestations avaient été dispersées sans violence, mais avec fermeté. L'état d'urgence n'était pas levé.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient attendus à la télé pour les résultats du vote. Shion avait passé la journée à travailler, seul dans son bureau. Enfin, seul avec la ménagerie, les corbeaux qui commençaient à voleter partout, les souris qui gambadaient et les chiots et le chaton qui gambadaient un petit peu aussi…

Shion avait refusé qu'on l'informe des estimations de vote. Nezumi l'avait laissé tranquille. Il était repassé chez eux faire un peu de jardinage, au calme lui aussi.

Il avait rejoint le Palais à temps pour partir à la télé avec Shion. La principale chaîne d'informations organisait une soirée spéciale. Mais personne n'avait osé entrer dans le bureau avant l'arrivée de Nezumi qui s'était dévoué.

« Bon, allons-y… » soupira le jeune président en se levant.

Le studio n'était pas loin. Shion et Nezumi s'y laissèrent conduire par leurs gardes du corps.

Le résultat du vote allait être annoncé à 20 h, et plusieurs personnalités de la ville, de tout bord, avait été invitées : Shion, bien sûr, Kenmeena, le doyen de Bloc Ouest, Dorei Hantaisha, envoyée par son père Sagishi qui ne voulait visiblement pas d'un nouveau débat avec Shion, Tomodachi en représentant des associations culturelles et des partenariats internationaux, entre autres. Nezumi, pour sa part, prit place dans le public, derrière Shion. Yui arriva juste avant le lancement du jingle, à 19 h 45, et s'assit à côté de Nezumi.

« Tu ne débats pas ? murmura ce dernier.

- Non, non, je m'énerve vite, ces connards savent trop bien taper avec moi. »

Ils se turent tous deux pendant le jingle et la présentation des journalistes.

« … Nous aurons les résultats dans une dizaine de minutes, le temps de faire un rapide tour de table avec nos invités. M. le Président, bonsoir.

- Bonsoir et bonsoir à tous, répondit aimablement Shion.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je fais confiance à mes concitoyens, j'espère qu'eux me font toujours confiance, mais je respecterai leur décision si ce n'est pas le cas.

- Les sondages vous donnaient largement gagnant…

- On va voir ça. »

Le tour de table se poursuivit. Le vieux Kenmeena assura tranquillement que le calme était revenu à Bloc Ouest et que l'ensemble de sa population avait été satisfait des mesures prises et de la rapidité avec laquelle la crise avait été réglée. Tomodachi assura de même que lui et ses partenaires, nationaux et internationaux, restaient totalement confiants envers le gouvernement. Hantaisha fils se fit un plaisir de râler un peu, mais bien plus maladroitement que son père : il n'avait ni son assurance, ni son éloquence. D'autres émirent des réserves plus ou moins lourdes de sous-entendus sur la politique du jeune dirigeant.

Puis ce fut 20 h, le résultat tomba et fut suivi d'un silence éloquent.

La population d'Utopia renouvelait sa confiance à son président à 79 %, avec un taux de participation de 86 %.

Shion resta bête, muet et les yeux ronds.

Yui et Nezumi se regardèrent, se sourirent et commencèrent à applaudir, rapidement suivis par la majorité du public.

Comme Shion ne réagissait pas, vraiment sidéré, Nezumi se permit de se lever pour aller poser ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencher pour lui murmurer :

« Ça va ? »

Shion sursauta, puis se tourna pour lui sourire :

« Oui, oui… Juste euh,… Je suis un peu surpris.

- "Un peu" ? sourit encore Nezumi.

- Une réaction, M. Kazemori ? » l'interpella une journaliste.

Nezumi hocha la tête sans perdre son sourire :

« Je ne vous cacherai pas que d'un point de vue strictement égoïste, j'aurais largement préféré qu'il doive démissionner. »

Intriguée, elle le relança :

« Vous n'approuvez pas sa politique ?

- Si, si. Pleinement.

- Alors quel est le problème ?

- Un peu marre de le récupérer crevé à 3h du matin ou plus souvent 4 ou 5 depuis une semaine… Je me permettrai donc de conseiller aux habitants de cette ville d'être vigilants, s'ils ne veulent pas le faire mourir d'épuisement. »

Nezumi retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

Le reste du débat fut assez paisible. L'opposition écrasée par le résultat tenta bien de grogner un peu ou de sous-entendre que le vote n'avait pas été régulier, mais ils ne réussirent qu'à se faire un peu huer du public, que Shion finit par appeler au calme avec amusement. À la fin de la soirée, le journaliste demanda :

« Un petit mot pour conclure, Monsieur le Président ? »

Shion opina et chercha un instant ces mots.

« Je suis très honoré, et très touché, de la confiance que m'ont témoignée mes concitoyens aujourd'hui. Très honoré et très touché, mais aussi et surtout conscients de leurs espoirs et de la responsabilité qui m'incombent, maintenant, qui _nous_ incombe, de travailler de toutes nos forces pour continuer à construire, tous ensemble, un avenir pour chacun. »

Une heure plus tard, dans la chambre, Nezumi sortait de la salle de bains, en tenue d'Adam. Il rejoignit Shion qui lisait sagement dans le lit, s'y glissa et vint subrepticement se coller à lui. Shion sourit et continua de lire en caressant la tête brune d'une main, puis son sourire s'élargit alors qu'une autre main caressait doucement ses cuisses, remontant jusque son entrejambe et son boxer.

« Mon joli rat a une poussée d'hormones ?

- Méchant que tu es, à bosser jusqu'au matin, on n'a rien fait depuis le jour de ton retour !

- Comme le temps passe… »

Shion posa son livre, éteignit la lampe de chevet et s'allongea plus confortablement. Nezumi se serra contre son flanc, embrassant doucement son épaule et son cou en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Mon Shion, mon Shion… Je vais bouder, tu me délaisses…

- Mon pauvre petit rat chéri d'amour… Fais-moi un gros câlin !

- Je vais te dévorer tout cru, oui ! »

Shion rit doucement.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque la main de son amant se glissa sous son boxer.

« Shion… Dis… Tu me fais un bébé ?

- Il me semblait que tu étais un garçon comme moi… Ça va rendre la reproduction difficile… »

Shion se mit à haleter alors que Nezumi le caressait, sortant son sexe du boxer en murmurant :

« Ça coûte rien d'essayer… »

Il se mit à embrasser le torse de son amant, sans cesser de le caresser. Shion gémit, laissa Nezumi lui enlever le boxer, puis s'allonger tête-bêche à lui pour le prendre en bouche. Avisant le phallus de son ami pas très loin de sa propre tête, Shion, entre deux frémissements de plaisir, se mit à le caresser, puis se tourna pour le lécher également. Il sourit en sentant Nezumi trembler et prit ses fesses à pleines mains, les pressant, les caressant avec force.

Nezumi finit par lâcher murmura, à bout de souffle :

« Prends-moi… Vite…

- Hmm… »

Shion sourit. Nezumi le regarda se redresser et venir l'enlacer et l'embrasser doucement :

« Tu veux faire ça comment ?

- Comme tu veux… Mais vite… »

Shion l'embrassa encore en l'incitant à se tourner sur le côté. Nezumi se laissa faire, et sourit en sentant Shion se serrer dans son dos et glisser ses cuisses entre les siennes avant de le pénétrer lentement.

Il gémit avant de se mettre à crier quand son amant se mit en mouvement en lui. Shion y allait lentement, tendrement, savourant son plaisir autant que celui de Nezumi tremblant dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça, caressant son corps, son torse, accélérant ses coups de reins. Nezumi se mordit les lèvres. Shion glissa sa main entre ses cuisses pour se mettre à le masturber avec force. Nezumi cria plus fort. Il se raidit, comme secoué de spasmes, avant de jouir, en sentant Shion se libérer en lui et en jouissant dans sa main.

Puis, il resta amorphe alors que Shion se libérait avant de se réinstaller dans son dos, l'enlaçant encore. Ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent juste démentielles pour les membres du Conseil, obligés de suivre le rythme inhumain que leur imposait un Shion en mode « marche ou crève ». Les réformes et les décrets tombaient à une vitesse que le journal officiel peinait à suivre et Nezumi dut venir quatre fois en plein milieu de la nuit interrompre une réunion pour emmener Shion se coucher, dont une fois de force, pour le plus grand bonheur des autres participants épuisés.

Nezumi n'était pas vraiment moins occupé. Recontacté par le théâtre pour un nouveau rôle, cette fois plus important, dans une nouvelle pièce, et aussi par Muzai, avec le groupe de laquelle il avait commencé à répéter, il courait pas mal entre le pub, le théâtre et le conservatoire.

Les deux amants se voyaient donc assez peu et étaient souvent aussi fatigués qu'énervés. Ils avaient donc pris le parti de ne pas trop se parler pour éviter de se disputer pour rien. Ils vivaient toujours au Palais, Shion attendant la fin de l'enquête pour lever le plan de protection de sa famille.

Lorsque Shion s'envola pour Dakar, mi-juillet, tous les membres du Conseil restant à Utopia partirent dormir…

Pris par sa pièce et son nouveau groupe, Nezumi ne put l'accompagner, pour le plus grand désespoir des autres participants de la rencontre internationale.

Les deux amants s'étaient quittés en froid et, suite à un changement de dernière minute dans l'organisation de son départ, Shion n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à Nezumi.

Resté donc seul, ce dernier décida de se réinstaller dans leur maison avec leurs animaux, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de rester au palais présidentiel sans Shion.

Le jeune président ne donnait aucune nouvelle, ne répondait pas à ses messages. La maison était désespérément vide et un soir, Nezumi vida un peu trop de canettes du Guiness et s'installa à son piano, complètement ivre. Il passa la nuit à composer dans un état second.

La sonnerie de son téléphone lui vrilla les tympans en même temps qu'elle le réveillait en sursaut, tard dans la matinée.

Espérant que ce soit enfin un appel de Shion, il bondit du canapé pour saisir l'appareil… Mais ce n'était que Jeff, inquiet de ne pas le voir arriver au pub. L'entendant épuisé et malade, il lui dit :

« Non, mais repose-toi, reste tranquille, on va se débrouiller. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour accueillir Shion demain.

-Euh… Ouais… »

Nezumi raccrocha avec un soupir et retomba sur le canapé. Il avait horriblement mal au crâne. Bon,… Au moins, cette fois, je me suis mis minable à la maison… songea-t-il. Il reprit son téléphone et envoya un énième « Tu me manques, mon ange. Bisous. » …

Pas de réponse… C'était dingue. Shion ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à ce point d'une telle bricole ?… Bon, certes, il avait eu la main un peu lourde sur le chaton, mais elle lui avait vraiment fait mal aussi, et il ne pensait pas que ne rien répliquer après avoir été mordu au sang était une bonne idée.

Mais Shion ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir au point de ne pas répondre à ces messages quatre jours ?…

Il se leva, pas très stable sur ses jambes. Il se dit qu'il allait aller finir sa nuit dans son lit, ça serait plus confortable… Il monta les escaliers en titubant, manqua de se vautrer sur le parquet de la chambre, atteint le lit et soupira en s'allongeant sous le drap.

Il en avait marre du Palais… Il avait envie de revenir vivre ici, tranquillement, avec Shion, Haru et les bestioles, envie de jardiner avec les souris qui gambadent autour de lui, les corbeaux qui volent…

Il se réveilla en début d'après-midi, assoiffé, mais un peu moins vague. Il prit une bonne douche, mangea, nourrit les animaux, même le chat, fit un peu de ménage et retomba, au salon, sur les feuilles et les partitions qu'il avait noircies dans la nuit.

Il les relut avec attention, fredonnant l'air. Ça pouvait être une base intéressante pour faire une vraie chanson… Il faudrait qu'il en parle aux autres.

Il continua la journée en jardinant, ce qui l'apaisait toujours. Puis, il passa, juste pour faire un petit coucou, chez Inukashi qui l'engueula d'être venu sans prévenir en ajoutant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à râler si le repas du soir ne lui allait pas.

Il passa donc une agréable soirée, collée par un Haru très calme et désireux de rentrer à la maison, lui aussi.

Le lendemain, il réserva dans un bon restaurant de la ville pour le soir, bien décidé à kidnapper s'il fallait Shion pour passer une soirée en amoureux avec lui.

Il attendait à l'aéroport, un peu nerveux, mais l'avion avait du retard.

Soudain, son portable se mit à vibrer avec insistance. Le prenant, il sourit : enfin un message de Shion… Non, deux… Trois… Six… ?

Les yeux de Nezumi s'élargirent lorsque le portable cessa enfin de vibrer : 37 messages et 13 appels en absence?… Il prit le message le plus ancien :

« _Je serai là dans cinq jours, mon joli rat. Tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime. Prends soin de toi. »_

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, en faisant défiler les messages : « _Voilà, je suis bien arrivé. ^^ _»… « _Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? _»… « _C'est vilain de bouder. :p _»… « _Je t'aime._ »… « _Réponds, tu me manques…_ »… « _Je suis crevé, mais j'ai vu plein de fauves. Hâte de te montrer les photos. Bisous._ »… « _Tu boudes encore ? _»… Jusqu'au dernier : « _On décolle, mon cœur. À très vite. _»

Il sourit lorsqu'un des employés de l'aéroport vint lui signaler que l'avion présidentiel venait d'atterrir.

« Je vous suis. »

Il eut un petit sourire en voyant les journalistes retenus par un cordon de sécurité, qui attendaient sagement, et derrière eux, pas mal de curieux.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris joyeux accueillit le jeune président et les personnes qui l'accompagnaient lorsqu'ils s'apparurent.

Nezumi croisa le regard fatigué de Shion et le sourire qui passa sur ses lèvres fit s'envoler ses derniers doutes.

Il attendit sagement, un peu à l'écart, que Shion réponde à quelques questions. Puis, enfin, Shion le rejoignit. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Shion dit doucement :

« Je viens d'avoir tes messages…

- Ouais… Je viens d'avoir les tiens.

- Je me sens très con de ne pas avoir compris que c'était juste un problème de réseau.

- Pareil. »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et s'étreignirent avec force.

« Je suis rentré, mon cœur…

- Bon retour, mon ange. »

Nezumi et Shion filèrent. Ils passèrent chez eux le temps que Shion se lave et se change, avant d'aller dîner tranquillement au restaurant, puis ils rentrèrent passer une nuit délicieuse, toujours chez eux, désireux d'un peu de calme. Il serait bien temps de rentrer au Palais le lendemain.

Le matin les trouva blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il faisait un temps superbe, alors ils s'installèrent dans le jardin pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

La ménagerie, qui les avait laissés tranquilles jusque-là, vint leur tenir compagnie.

Les souris trottaient sur la table, les corbeaux voletaient, pas encore très adroits, Omae et ses « trois » petits étaient couchés dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin.

Shion finissait son thé, tranquillement, lorsque Nezumi se pencha pour se redresser avec, dans la main, le chaton qu'il tenait par la peau du cou.

« Je trouve quand même qu'elle pique un peu.

- Si tu as du temps à perdre, tu peux essayer de lui tailler les griffes. »

Le chaton remua en feulant.

« Shion, mon amour ?

- Oui, mon chéri ?

- Me permettrais-tu de déroger à la tradition de notre foyer et de baptiser à ta place cette adorable petite saloperie ? »

Shion gloussa.

« Je t'en prie, fais donc.

- Merci. »

Nezumi se leva solennellement, saisit son verre d'eau et le renversa sur la tête du petit animal en déclarant d'un ton très sérieux :

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te baptise Méphisto. Bonne chance dans la vie. »

Il reposa le chaton furieux par terre :

« Allez, dégage. »

Méphisto fila en miaulant, outrée, pour retourner se cacher derrière Omae. Shion riait de bon cœur.

* * *

><p>Le jeune président se remit au travail un peu moins frénétiquement et, fin juillet, l'état d'urgence fut officiellement levé et Haru et Shinobi rentrèrent donc à la maison.<p>

L'enquête avait abouti à la mise en examen d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Les peines furent très variables, car chaque cas examiné avec soin par les juges.

Le mois de septembre arriva sur ces entrefaites et Shion fit semblant de ne pas voir que Nezumi et les autres préparaient une fête pour leurs 20 ans.

Le soir du 7 septembre, il se laissa conduire au Paddy's innocemment. Tout le monde l'y attendait. Karan et Shinobi avaient bien sûr fait largement trop de gâteaux.

La soirée était très sympathique et Shion parlait avec Adrian et Marianne, son ancienne assistante toujours en congé parental, lorsque les lumières du pub s'éteignirent.

Après quelques secondes, la scène s'alluma. Tous découvrirent alors Nezumi au piano, Muzai et son violon et leurs deux amis, le filiforme Gitoa à la guitare et le très baraqué Dagakki à sa batterie, derrière eux.

Nezumi se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix pas très assurée :

« Alors euh,… Ça, c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi, Shion… J'espère que ça va te plaire… Merci à Gitoa pour son aide sur les accords, et à Muzai et Dagakki pour leur coup de main sur le texte… »

Il se tut et commença à jouer. Les autres suivirent et après quelques accords, la voix de Nezumi s'éleva :

_Peut-être que tu trouveras un meilleur endroit où t'endormir_

_ Tu appartiens un monde que je ne peux pas être_

_ L'avenir est hanté de souvenirs que je ne pourrais pas avoir_

_ Et l'espoir est juste un étranger que je connais mal_

_ Moi, je meurs chaque fois que tu regardes ailleurs_

_ Mon âme, ma vie ne seront jamais pareilles_

_ Cet amour m'engloutira complètement_

_ Chaque souffle, chaque caresse sera ma fin_

_ Toi, tu es le dernier lien qui m'attache à ce monde_

_ Même si partout, on t'aime comme tu le mérites_

_ J'aimerais trouver un moyen d'effacer le passé_

_ Sachant que si mon cœur se brise_

_ Au moins la douleur restera_

_ Moi, je meurs chaque fois que tu regardes ailleurs_

_ Mon âme, ma vie ne seront jamais pareilles_

_ Cet amour m'engloutira complètement_

_ Chaque souffle, chaque caresse sera ma fin_

_ Peut-être que tu trouveras un meilleur endroit où t'endormir_

_ Ou peut-être que tu m'embarqueras sur l'océan de tes rêves_

_ Ou de ton amour_

_ Ou de ton amour…_

Le silence revint et il y eut un petit flottement avant que l'assistance ne se mette à applaudir à en faire trembler les murs.

Nezumi sauta de la scène pour rejoindre Shion, le seul à ne pas applaudir, occupé à pleurer avec un sourire très bête sur les lèvres.

« Eh, ça va, mon ange ?… »

Ils s'étreignirent avec force. Nezumi entendit Shion murmurer d'une voix tremblante :

« … Jamais ailleurs que dans ses bras… C'est le seul endroit où je veux m'endormir… »

Quelques heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux. Shinobi et Haru sommeillaient à l'arrière de la voiture. L'adolescent monta se coucher sans demander son reste et Shion coucha Haru, le borda en lui chantant une berceuse, le regarda s'endormir et se leva, pour sortir en silence et rejoindre Nezumi qui se douchait.

Il se déshabilla pour aller le prendre dans ses bras, sous l'eau chaude. Nezumi sourit :

« Comment tu te sens, Monsieur le Président ?

- Bien…

- Seulement bien ?… »

Nezumi se tourna et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Et si je te faisais sentir encore mieux ?

- Hmmm… » ronronna Shion.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Shion passa ses bras autour des épaules de Nezumi, fourrageant dans ses cheveux noirs. Nezumi embrassa sa joue, sa gorge, son épaule. Shion gémit. Les mains de Nezumi caressaient lentement son dos, du bout des doigts, le faisant frémir.

« Dis-moi, Shion… Comment tu me veux…

- Aah…

- Réponds… »

Nezumi saisit les fesses de Shion à pleines mains :

« Réponds.

- Nezumi… Je… Fais-moi… Aah…

- Hmm… ? souffla Nezumi en remontant lentement ses mains au creux de son dos.

- … Tout ce que tu veux… Je veux… Je veux que tu me fasses tout ce que tu veux…

- À tes ordres, Monsieur le Président. »

Nezumi reprit les fesses de Shion dans ses mains et se serra pour frotter longuement leurs sexes l'un à l'autre.

« Aaah… Nezumi… Nezumi… »

Nezumi haletait, il s'agenouilla devant Shion et prit son sexe en main, se mettant à le caresser doucement. Shion se mordit les lèvres et s'appuya dos au mur. Nezumi se mit à sucer ses bourses avec appétit, puis lécha sa verge longuement. Shion tremblait, gémissant. Ses jambes finirent par le lâcher. Nezumi le rattrapa et le tira sur ses genoux. Shion passa à nouveau ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« J'ai envie que tu me chevauches, Shion… »

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Shion se positionna et s'empala lentement sur lui. Il se mit à le chevaucher lentement, puis accéléra tranquillement le rythme. Ils se mirent à crier ensemble.

Sentant Shion faiblir, Nezumi le poussa doucement sur le carrelage, et saisit ses hanches pour se mettre en mouvement en lui. Shion trembla et se mit à crier plus fort. Il resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Nezumi et tendit ses bras vers lui.

Nezumi sourit et se pencha. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent encore. Nezumi accéléra ses coups de reins et Shion cria plus fort encore.

Nezumi sourit, à bout de souffle lui aussi. Il embrassa encore la joue et la gorge de Shion et ce dernier se raidit dans un cri, secoué de tremblements alors qu'il jouissait. Nezumi ne put pas davantage se retenir et jouit en serrant Shion fort dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Shion fourrageant dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Un peu plus tard, couchés dans leur lit, les deux amants se câlinaient tendrement. Nezumi finit par se blottir contre Shion, souriant doucement.

« Nezumi ?

- Hm ?

- Ça fait huit ans… Tu te souviens ?

- Ouais… Une grosse tempête… Et un garçon qui criait à sa fenêtre… »

Shion sourit et se mit à caresser sa tête :

« Un garçon blessé et trempé qui est entré dans ma chambre par le balcon… Je crois… Je crois que je t'ai aimé tout de suite… Dès que je t'ai vu… Il n'y a plus eu que toi.

- Mon Shion… J'ai dormi avec toi, cette nuit-là… Tout contre toi… J'étais bien. Ça me paraît si loin, quand j'y repense… »

Il se redressa pour embrasser Shion :

« Ensemble jusqu'en enfer ?

- Quoi qu'il arrive. »

* * *

><p>L'automne, délicatement coloré, passa paisiblement. Nezumi récolta les feuilles de ses plantations et les mit à sécher dans un coin de la cave. Méphisto était aussi câline avec Shion qu'insupportable avec Nezumi. Les deux corbeaux, parfaitement éduqués, volaient aussi bien dans le jardin que dans la maison. Ils ne volaient ailleurs que lorsqu'ils accompagnaient quelqu'un à l'extérieur. Régulièrement, en effet, ils partaient avec Shion ou Nezumi pour la journée, ensemble ou pas selon l'humeur. Les deux petits d'Omae, Kimi le noir et Anata la rouquine, avaient hérité du caractère tranquille de leur mère. Haru était tout fier d'être à la maternelle. Shion avait enfin pu l'adopter pour de vrai. Shinobi, qui avait dû arrêter de travailler à la boulangerie lorsque Karan s'était mis en congé maternité, prenait quelques cours par correspondance et passait régulièrement aider Inukashi, entre deux entraînements d'arts martiaux entre autres.<p>

La pièce sans grande prétention dans laquelle Nezumi avait joué avait eu un grand succès et avait été reprogrammée pour janvier. Parallèlement, lui et ses trois amis musiciens avaient donné quelques petits concerts au pub, recevant à chaque fois un très bon accueil.

Shion commençait à organiser les Annuelles, désireux de faire un sans-faute.

Et c'est ainsi que la fin de l'année arriva. Le 22 décembre, Karan accoucha sans souci d'une petite fille qu'ils baptisèrent Akane. Les fêtes passèrent paisiblement.

L'année 2021 débuta tout aussi tranquillement, sous la neige. Nezumi vaquait entre le théâtre, le groupe et le pub, et ça lui allait bien. Il avait trouvé son rythme et ne souhaitait lâcher aucune des trois activités. Il ne pensait sincèrement pas que la musique, ni le théâtre, ne lui assureraient jamais de revenu décent, alors que le pub, si, et y travailler lui plaisait toujours autant.

Il était de très bonne humeur lorsqu'il quitta le Paddy's, le lundi 11 janvier. Il frissonna dans l'air froid de cette fin d'après-midi, et sourit en voyant Encre s'enfouir dans un repli de son étole. Yami trembla aussi sur son épaule et croassa, râleur. Nezumi rigola et le regarda :

« On était mieux dedans, hein ?

- Crôa ! approuva le volatile.

- Allez, on se dépêche, on va être en retard au théâtre.

- Crôa. »

Le jeune corbeau s'envola. Nezumi souffla dans ses mains gantées. Il se mit à marcher en les mettant dans ses poches. Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il attendait le tram. Numéro inconnu ?… Il décrocha, un peu sceptique :

« Allô ?

- Bonjour, M. Kazemori, dit une voix curieusement déformée qui l'alerta immédiatement. Nous excusons de vous déranger, nous aurions besoin de votre aide…

- Euh… Mon aide… Pour ?

- Il se trouve que votre ami le président a des documents qui nous intéressent beaucoup. »

Nezumi fronça les sourcils et répondit sèchement :

« Et pourquoi je vous les donnerais ?

- À vous de voir si vous tenez à la vie de votre fille. »

Nezumi répondit avec un sourire :

« Mes excuses, mais je ne crois pas avoir de fille… »

La voix ricana, mauvaise, avant de répondre :

« T'as la mémoire courte. T'as déjà oublié la pute que t'as baisée il y a neuf mois ? »

* * *

><p>Shion lisait avec soin le rapport sur le clonage des petits ornithorynques, tout attendri par les photos, lorsque Yui entra brusquement, sans frapper, dans son bureau, la faisant sursauter et réveilla en sursaut Kage, Hamlet et Iago qui dormaient sur son bureau :<p>

« Shion ! Dieu merci, tu es là !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Shion.

- Est-ce que Nezumi a essayé de te joindre, depuis une demi-heure ?

- Non… ?

- Merde…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Shion, plus insistant.

- Ben, il a disparu…

- Quoi ?! Comment ça, il a disparu ? !

- Ben… On sait pas… Il a quitté le pub normalement, il est allé jusqu'au tram… Il a l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de fil, il s'est éloigné et après, volatilisé. »

Shion était stupéfait. Il resta silencieux, hagard, un petit moment. Puis, il se redressa et regarda Yui :

« Il a semé ses gardes du corps ?

- Oui.

- Combien de temps ont-ils mis à s'en rendre compte ?

- Entre 5 et 10 minutes. Apparemment, il est entré dans une impasse, ils attendaient et ils ont fini par voir qu'il n'y était plus.

- Depuis combien de temps l'ont-ils perdu ?

- Euh… Exactement 34 minutes, répondit Yui après avoir regardé sa montre.

- Est-ce que vous avez localisé son portable ?

- C'est en cours… On a essayé d'appeler, mais il est éteint.

- C'est quoi, ce coup de fil qu'il a reçu ?

- Le numéro est celui d'une cabine du centre commercial Est. On est en train d'essayer de récupérer les enregistrements vidéo. »

Shion resta encore silencieux et Yui répondit. Lorsque Shion avait cette tête-là, c'est que ces neurones allaient bien trop vite pour lui. Enfin, les yeux rouges se posèrent sur lui :

« Essayez de retrouver les auteurs du coup de fil. Localisez son portable. Rien du côté de Shinobi et Haru ?

- Non, ils sont tranquilles chez toi, rien du côté de ta mère non plus. »

Shion se leva et soupira :

« Nezumi a planté ses gardes du corps volontairement, et s'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, on ne le retrouvera pas. Reste à espérer que ce ne soit pas trop grave… Il nous joindra quand il voudra.

- Shion, il a pu être enlevé par n'importe qui…

- S'il s'est laissé enlever, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Et si c'est le cas, on aura vite des nouvelles. »

Zento arriva, sans frapper non plus :

« Yui, Shion !… On a un problème !

- Quoi, encore ? ! sursauta Yui.

- Euh…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Zento ? demanda Shion avec sérieux.

- On a réussi à tracer le portable de Nezumi, mais on vient de le perdre…

- Où ça ? Tu as un plan ?

- Oui, regardez, on a tout enregistré. »

Zento projeta un plan du quartier du pub sur le mur.

« Donc, on parle ici, c'est le Paddy's… dit-il alors qu'un point rouge se mettait à bouger sur le plan. Là, le tram, et le coup de fil… On le voit donc aller dans cette impasse, il y est resté sept minutes… Et il a filé par le fond de l'impasse, on ne sait pas comment. On le suit après jusqu'aux quais,… Là, pareil, il piétine un moment… Et là, il rebouge un peu et on perd le signal. »

Yui grimaça. Shion réfléchit et murmura :

« Les égouts… ? »

* * *

><p>Nezumi avait négocié âprement, pendant un moment, se concentrant pour garder un ton calme et désinvolte alors que son cœur battait à s'en rompre.<p>

« Non, mais je veux bien y mettre de la bonne volonté, les gars, mais là comme ça, ça va pas être possible. Je vais pas courir voler mon mec juste parce qu'un inconnu qui s'amuse avec un modulateur vocal me dit qu'il va tuer un bébé dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler et qui est soi-disant de moi. Alors, vous me filez le lardon et après, je vous chercherai vos trucs, point. »

Son interlocuteur avait fini par céder, visiblement de très mauvaise grâce. Il avait dit à Nezumi de le rejoindre sur les quais, plus au nord.

« OK, j'arrive. »

Il avait raccroché et réfléchit un instant.

S'il prévenait Shion ou qui que ce soit, il risquait de mettre cet enfant en danger, enfin, plus en danger qu'il n'était déjà... Il fallait mieux qu'il règle ça tout seul. Il éteignit son portable et fila par le fond de l'impasse, ses gardes du corps allaient mettre un petit moment à donner l'alerte, ce qui lui laisserait suffisamment de temps… Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il marchait rapidement alors que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un bébé ?… Son bébé ?… Ça faisait bien neuf mois, mais si c'était vrai, pourquoi Shima ne l'avait-elle pas recontacté ?… Elle n'avait pas pu le trahir, pas pu s'allier à leurs ennemis ? Et puis qui c'était ce mec ?… Comment avait-il su ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? S'adresser à lui pour voler des documents à Shion était loin d'être une idée stupide…

Mais un bébé ?… Pourquoi n'avait-il rien senti ? Pourquoi rien ne l'avait averti…

_Mère… Pourquoi ?_

Il arriva sur le lieu du rendez-vous en se concentrant pour reprendre un air calme et débonnaire. II vit Yami qui se posait sur un muret, à quelques mètres de là. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Le fleuve coulait à quelques mètres de lui. Au bout du quai se trouvait un grand déversoir, une de ces grandes entrées des égouts de la ville.

Il attendit un peu. Puis, une grosse voiture se gara au bord du quai. Deux hommes descendirent. Nezumi observa : cagoulés, mais manteaux longs et visiblement chers. L'un d'eux portait quelque chose. Nezumi se concentra. Il allait devoir jouer serré.

Deux hommes vinrent vers lui. Il se dit qu'il avait déjà vu le plus grand, et le deuxième grogna.

Nezumi les regardait, mains dans les poches et l'air goguenard.

« J'ai failli attendre… »

Sa main droite était serrée sur son couteau.

« Alors, vu le temps, si on pouvait faire vite, ça serait cool. »

Le plus grand des deux hommes parla enfin :

« On t'a apporté ta fille, alors maintenant, t'as intérêt à nous obéir ! »

Nezumi était sûr d'avoir déjà rencontré cet homme. Le paquet se mit à pleurer. Le deuxième pesta et Nezumi eut un sourire et lâcha :

« Ça se porte pas comme ça, un bébé. Donne. »

L'homme se tendit lorsque Nezumi se rapprocha de lui et lui prit d'autorité le paquet les bras.

« Bonjour, toi… »

Il regarda la petite bouille encore fripée et la berça doucement :

« Du calme, du calme… Ça va aller. »

Le bébé se tut. Il était mal emballé dans une couverture, mais au moins, ça le tenait au chaud. Nezumi le serra doucement contre sa poitrine en demandant sans le quitter des yeux :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, alors ?

- La puce que le vieil éclopé a filée à ton pote. »

Des yeux de Nezumi se glissèrent, mais, comme il avait toujours la tête penchée vers le bébé, ils ne le virent pas. Il demanda encore :

« Où est sa mère ?

- Oh, elle est morte… »

Nezumi dut faire un effort surhumain pour se contenir. Il serra le bébé un peu plus fort et jeta un oeil faussement sceptique à son vis-à-vis :

« … Vous l'avez tuée ?…

- Non, non ! se défendit vivement l'autre. C'est juste que l'accouchement a merdé… »

L'homme tremblait. Visiblement, ce n'était pas un bon souvenir… Nezumi hocha la tête. Il assura sa prise sur le bébé de sa main gauche, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le genou du premier homme qui tomba et profita de la surprise pour envoyer voler le second d'un crochet du droit bien senti en pleine tempe.

Il détala. Il entendit le premier homme lui crier de s'arrêter et une seconde plus tard, entendit un bruit qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier, car une douleur intense éclata dans son dos.

Il s'écroula sur le sol.

L'homme, qui s'était redressé, abaissa son revolver et se releva péniblement en pestant. Il s'approcha de Nezumi visiblement inconscient au sol. Le bébé pleurait.

L'homme jura en se penchant, puis cria en sentant une lame se planter dans son mollet. Il tomba à nouveau au sol alors même que Nezumi enfonçait encore plus son couteau, puis se relevait d'un bond pour repartir en courant, porté par sa seule rage de vivre.

_Cours, petit rat, cours… Ne les laisse pas prendre ta vie…_

Les mots de la vieille résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il arrivait au déversoir et entrait sans hésiter… Son seul salut, il le savait. Son ancien domaine.

Il ne vit pas, derrière lui, l'homme qui tentait de lui tirer à nouveau dessus se faire violemment agresser par Yami qui lui griffa sans ménagement le visage et la main avant de s'envoler vers les égouts en croassant.

* * *

><p>Shion regardait le plan sur le mur :<p>

« Il a filé dans les égouts… répéta-t-il.

- Hmmm… Pas con… Il les connaît sans doute encore par cœur… »

Sur le bureau, Kage se redressa soudain et croassa vivement en rejoignant la fenêtre en deux coups d'aile. Les trois hommes avaient sursauté, puis Shion rejoignit le corbeau, avant d'en voir un autre au-dehors :

« Yami ? »

Et il ouvrit aussitôt pour laisser l'oiseau rentrer. Yami gagna le bureau en râlant. Il déposa délicatement Encre, qu'il tenait dans ses serres, sur la table avant de s'ébrouer. Son frère vint se poser à côté de lui. Shion referma la fenêtre.

Yami croassait toujours. Shion sursauta en voyant Encre couverte de sang…

« Encre, où est Nezumi ? ! demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- Squik !… »

La souris grimpa sur l'épaule de Shion en couinant désespérément.

Zento et Yui se regardèrent, stupéfaits, alors que la souris se mettait à sautiller sur l'épaule de Shion sans cesser de crier.

Ce dernier comprit très bien le message.

« J'y vais.

- Quoi ? ! sursauta Yui.

- C'est moi qu'il l'a envoyée chercher. »

Devant l'air sceptique de ses deux amis, il expliqua rapidement en allant chercher son manteau :

« Il a coupé son portable, s'est mis dans un endroit où on ne capte pas le signal et a envoyé Encre me chercher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, mais il est dans une situation où il juge qu'il ne peut avoir confiance qu'en moi et en moi seul. J'y vais.

- Shion ! protesta Yui.

- Zen, vieux frère, le calma Zento d'un geste de la main. On a jamais dit qu'on le laissait y aller tout seul. »

Shion prit son mal en patience, laissant Yui appeler du renfort, il en profita pour essuyer Encre avec un mouchoir en papier, puis, voyant les traces sur la feuille sur laquelle Yami s'était posé, il fit de même avec sa patte. L'oiseau se laissa faire en râlant un peu pour le principe.

Shion le caressa.

« Merci, Yami, ça va beaucoup nous aider. »

Un peu plus tard, six voitures des services de sécurité arrivaient sur les quais. Dès qu'il eut confirmation de l'endroit exact où le signal avait été perdu, Shion y déposa Encre qui se précipita à l'intérieur du déversoir. Shion, suivi de Yui, Zento et de trois autres agents, eux bien armés, la suivirent. Ils virent avec surprise un des corbeaux passer en rase-mottes saisir délicatement la souris épuisée entre ses serres pour guider les humains en volant devant eux. Seul Shion n'avait pas tiqué et les suivait, grave, sans la moindre hésitation, dans les grands conduits humides et puants. Les deux corbeaux finirent par se poser à l'entrée d'un conduit trop étroit pour qu'ils puissent y voler confortablement. Yui braqua sa lampe à l'intérieur et ils aperçurent un corps visiblement couché au sol et serrant quelque chose.

Shion s'engagea dans le conduit en un battement de cils :

« NEZUMI ! »

Il manqua de s'aplatir au sol en dérapant dans l'eau, mais arriva rapidement vers son amant inconscient, couché en chien de fusil sur le sol, replié autour de quelque chose qu'il avait emballé dans sa veste.

Shion inspira un grand coup pour garder la tête froide et commença par vérifier l'essentiel : Nezumi respirait. Faiblement, mais il respirait. Il prit doucement ce qu'il serrait si fort contre lui, et sursauta en sentant remuer : un bébé… ?

Yui arrivait derrière lui :

« J'ai fait appeler des secours, Shion… »

Shion lui mit le paquet dans les bras et enleva son propre manteau. Il se pencha pour prendre Nezumi dans ses bras et sursauta en sentant de l'humidité dans son dos. Il trembla en voyant son gant plein de sang.

« Merde… »

Il l'emballa dans son manteau et le prit dans ses bras, se mettant le frictionner pour le réchauffer.

« C'est quoi, ce bébé, Shion ? bredouilla Yui.

- J'en sais rien… »

Un peu plus tard, les secours arrivèrent. Shion les suivit, le bébé pleurant dans ses bras. Il confia le reste des recherches à Yui, puis monta dans l'ambulance.

Nezumi fut conduit à l'hôpital Nord, le plus proche, et immédiatement pris en charge. Shion confia de même le bébé à des personnes compétentes.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe…_

Il se prit un café au distributeur, dans la salle d'attente. Perchés sur le dossier une chaise, les corbeaux étaient tranquilles. Encre dormait avec Hamlet et Iago, couchée sur son manteau, posé sur une des sièges.

Enfin, on vint lui dire que Nezumi était hors de danger et un peu plus tard, que le bébé aussi s'en tirerait sans dommage.

« … C'est vraiment un nouveau-né, apparemment, elle a quelques heures à peine… »

Shion ne bougea pas de l'hôpital, attendant le réveil de Nezumi. Yui le rejoignit vers 22 h. Ils restèrent dans le couloir, le temps que le Conseiller lui fasse part des premiers éléments : les traces de lutte et de sang dans la neige, sur le quai, une grosse voiture luxueuse qui avait été aperçue partant en trombe, après plusieurs voisins aient entendu de probables coups de feu…

Shion hocha la tête.

« Le sang qui était sur Encre et le corbeau va être analysé, comme celui qui se trouvait dans la neige et sur le couteau de Nezumi.

- Bien.

- T'en fais pas, Shion, on les retrouvera et vite. »

Ils furent interrompus par un cri venant de la chambre. Shion s'y précipita.

Nezumi avait repris conscience et, totalement désorienté, tant par les médicaments que par tout le reste, avait visiblement une vraie crise de panique. Shion le prit dans ses bras en une seconde :

« Ça va, ça va, tout va bien… »

Nezumi mit quelques secondes à l'identifier, puis l'étreignit à le broyer :

« Shion…

- Oui, c'est moi. Tout va bien, c'est fini, tu es à l'abri… Calme-toi, ça va… »

Nezumi se mit à trembler, alors que ses souvenirs revenaient :

« Mon bébé… »

Il regarda tout autour de lui, affolé :

« Mon bébé ?… Où est mon bébé ?

- Les médecins s'occupent d'elle, elle va bien…

- … Où elle est ?… Ils vont revenir… Il faut que je la protège… »

Shion l'empêcha de se lever :

« Nezumi, calme-toi, tout va bien. Il faut que tu te reposes, tu es blessé.

- … Ils ont tué sa mère… Il ne faut pas que je la laisse toute seule...

- Je vais leur dire de l'amener ici. Calme-toi. »

Le médecin de garde, qui se trouvait être le Dr Isha, arriva. Il échangea un regard avec Yui. Shion demanda qu'on amène bébé dans la chambre de son amant, le médecin opina, puis Shion demanda à Nezumi :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, raconte-moi ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai rien compris… J'allais au théâtre quand ce mec a appelé, il voulait que je te vole des docs contre ce bébé… Il disait que c'était ma fille… Merde... C'est vrai que ça fait neuf mois, mais… Ils ont dit aussi que sa mère était morte en accouchant… »

Nezumi se mit à pleurer et Shion le prit dans ses bras. Nezumi sanglota :

« … Shima… Comment ça a pu arriver… C'est pas possible… »

Il pleurait encore lorsqu'on apporta le berceau. Le pédiatre le regarda renifler et expliqua très gentiment :

« Elle va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Vous l'avez bien emballée, elle n'a pas souffert du froid. Elle a bien mangé, elle a des réflexes normaux. On va quand même attendre les résultats du test de caryotype et le bilan sanguin pour en être sûr, mais a priori, elle est en excellente santé. »

Le bébé couina dans son berceau. Voyant Nezumi se pencher, mais grimacer de douleur, Shion la prit doucement pour la lui donner.

Nezumi regarda ce petit humain tout rose qui remuait maladroitement et il eut un petit sourire. Shion sourit aussi et pensa qu'elle était toute mignonne, mais il ne dit pas, ne voulant pas briser le silence et ce lien qui se nouait sous ses yeux.

Le bébé bâilla et s'endormit. Nezumi le garda dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Au bout d'un moment, il dit :

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est ma fille ?…

- Pourquoi pas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire…

- Repeindre la chambre d'amis en rose ? »

Nezumi le leva enfin les yeux vers Shion :

« Ça te va… Comme ça… ?

- Oui. »

Shion caressa sa joue et l'embrassa doucement :

« Oui, ça me va. »

Le bébé dormait paisiblement dans son berceau et Nezumi sommeillait dans les bras de Shion, lorsqu'un peu plus tard, une infirmière vint leur demander comment s'appelait la nouvelle née. Les deux amants se regardèrent un moment, puis Nezumi répondit d'une voix épuisée :

« Shima. Shima Kazemori. »

_À suivre dans le chapitre 11..._

* * *

><p>Shion : Bon, alors si je compte bien, ça nous fait un frère, deux enfants, un chat, trois chiens, deux corbeaux, neuf souris. Rassure-moi, on est au complet ?<p>

Balkys : Cette fois oui !

Shion : Non, que je prévois, s'il faut louer une plus grande maison...

Balkys : Non, non, c'est bon.

Fye : C'est vrai que ça commence à faire beaucoup.

Maxiane : Oh, c'est rien à côté de tout le monde qui traîne dans la tête de Balkys.

Balkys : Merci, mais nous allons très bien !

Shion : Et t'as préparé ce chapitre en douce pour le sortir par surprise pour ton anniv ?

Balkys : C'est ça ! Du coup j'espère qu'il reste pas trop de fautes, j'ai un peu dû speeder pour le finir à temps... ^^'

_Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour le suite !_

_(Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Nezumi n'est pas dans ce dialogue de fin de chapitre, c'est parce qu'il pomponne sa fille !)_


	12. Après 11

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de No°6 appartiennent exclusivement à Atsuko Asano.

Réponses aux reviews :

Naemir : Merci ! Oui, j'ai évité le cliffhanger de psychopathe, suis pas si sadique. Merci pour tout le reste, et juste pour ton info, Sperare est juste le latin d'espérer, mais ton explication est pas mal ^^ ! Voilà enfin la suite:) !

Compte Mort : Merci. Non, Nezumi ne va pas adopter le requin, mais on le recroisera. Sinon, oui, je suis bien née le 1er avril. ^^

MeliiNoBaka : lol ! La voilà, alors que je suis sure que plus personne ne l'attendait... Non, YxY ne me met pas trop de boulot sur le dos puisque, roman et maintenant boulot oblige, j'ai dû ralentir grandement mes activités chez eux ^^ ! Et non sorry, Shinobi ne va pas virer gay ^^ !

Naiika : Merci ^^ ! Pas trop de Shinobi ni de yaoi dans ce chapitre désolée... Je repars doucement. :)

Yullna : Ah, je savais bien que quelqu'un allait le remarquer que j'avais changé le numéro... ^^' Et sinon, oui, c'est bien sous la table, et c'est encore mon logiciel de dictée qui a mal entendu. Mais bon, là il est en rade, j'ai dû taper la main, il devrait y avoir moins de fautes...

Shinji-inu : c'est ça la vie de héros, on est jamais tranquille ! Oui, shinobi va trouver quelqu'un, et sinon, ben, Nezumi a disons, quelques talents cachés...

Sirae : Thank a lot !

Chome : Merci beaucoup et comme je disais, j'ai eu des soucis, mais là ça devrait repartir tranquille.

Le Concours continuera prochainement.

S'il y a des gens intéressés par mon roman (héroic fantasy yaoi), allez voir sur mon site, le lien est dans mon profil ! Deux tomes maintenant ^^ !

* * *

><p>No°6 - Après<p>

Chapitre 11 : Premiers éléments

« IMBECILES !...

- … Mais, Père...

- Comment avez-vous pu être aussi idiots ! Vous laisser avoir par ce sale petit giton !

- Il n'a pas pu nous reconnaître, Père...

- Ce n'est pas la question ! Maintenant, ce maudit albinos va savoir ce qu'on cherche !... Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça, agir aussi stupidement, en plus de votre propre chef !

- Mais, Père, le bébé allait mourir, sans sa mère... Il a fallu qu'on fasse vite...

- Entre faire vite et faire n'importe quoi, il y a de la marge ! Bon, dégagez ! Allez vous faire soigner et priez pour que les conséquences de vos inepties ne soient pas trop lourdes ! »

* * *

><p>Shion avait laissé Nezumi et le bébé endormis le temps d'appeler chez eux. Yui était parti un moment, il avait apparemment du nouveau.<p>

Il trouva une cabine dans le hall.

« Allô ?

- Shino ? C'est moi.

- 'Nisan ? Ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Désolé de rappeler si tard...

- Pas grave, je regardais la télé en attendant. Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- Oui, ça y est. On est à l'Hôpital Nord. Il va sûrement y être un petit moment, il a pris une balle dans le dos... Moi, j'y reste cette nuit.

- D'accord.

- Ça ira ? Tu peux t'occuper d'Haru demain matin ?

- Sans problème, il a été très gentil. Il est couché.

- Super. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si besoin...

- Oui, d'accord.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Comme tu m'avais dit, juste que vous étiez retenus par un imprévu.

- Parfait... soupira en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, 'Nisan.

- Ouais... Je vais essayer de dormir un peu. Tu devrais faire pareil.

- Compte sur moi... » bâilla Shinobi à son tour.

Shion raccrocha. Il retourna vers la chambre, décidé à se faire une petite place dans le lit de Nezumi... et il sursauta en attendant des cris... Visiblement, Yui était en train de se prendre avec un autre homme... Dont il connaissait la voix... ?

Oh merde. Le commandant Keiji...

« ...Vous n'avez aucun droit de vous opposer à mon enquête !

- Ce qui touche à Shion, c'est MON boulot ! »

Shion soupira et les coupa tous les deux fermement, mais sans crier :

« Messieurs, nous sommes dans un hôpital et il est près de 23h. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de baisser d'un ton ?

Les deux hommes grommelèrent. Shion reprit :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai été mandaté par le juge Genkakusa, répondit le policier, afin d'enquêter sur l'agression par balle dont a été victime votre euh...

- Oh, je vois. Mon « euh », oui. L'hôpital vous a signalé l'agression et... Dites donc, vous avez fait vite, bâilla encore Shion.

- Les nouveaux protocoles sont faits pour ça, non..

- Moui.

- Votre Conseiller me soutient cependant que seuls ses services peuvent mener cette enquête. »

Shion bâilla encore en regardant Yui qui fulminait en silence.

« Ah. Je vois. »

Shion se gratta la tête. Il avait juste envie de dormir. Il ferma les yeux un instant en se massant les tempes. Le voyant, Yui croisa les bras en grommelant. Le commandant Keiji fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Lui ne connaissait pas assez Shion pour savoir que lorsqu'il faisait ça, c'était souvent qu'il analysait toutes les options possibles avant d'en choisir une.

« Bon, venez, on va voir ça dans la chambre. »

Il entra sans attendre et les deux autres échangèrent un regard pareillement dubitatif avant de le suivre.

Nezumi dormait, assommé par les événements autant que par les médicaments, couché en chien de fusil tout au bord du lit, une main dans le berceau, posé sur le ventre du bébé qui dormait également. La lumière était encore allumée. Shion sourit, attendri, puis regarda les deux hommes dès que la porte fut close.

« Bon, reprenons... commença-t-il doucement. Yui, attends que j'ai fini pour râler, s'il te plaît. Les services de sécurité sont chargés de ma protection autant que de celle de mes proches, commandant. De plus, il est plus que probable que ça soit moi qu'on ait voulu atteindre à travers Aki. Il pourrait donc être tout à fait légitime que je vous refuse cette enquête. Cependant, continua-t-il avant que Keiji n'ait le temps de protester, je suis aussi conscient qu'Aki n'est juridiquement qu'un simple résident de cette ville auquel rien de légal ne m'attache. Et qu'il pourrait donc être tout aussi légitime de vous confier cette enquête. Donc, enchaîna-t-il avant que, cette fois, ce soit Yui qui proteste, je pense que la meilleure solution est d'organiser votre collaboration.

- QUOI ?! » sursautèrent Yui et Keiji.

Leur cri réveilla le bébé qui exprima aussitôt un vif mécontentement, et réveilla de ce fait Nezumi en sursaut.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » bredouilla-t-il, hagard, en se redressant.

Shion jeta un regard lourd de signification aux deux hommes et rejoignit le lit sur lequel Nezumi bredouillait, tremblant :

« … Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Shion s'assit au bord du lit et prit délicatement le bébé pour le donner à Nezumi :

« Ils lui ont fait peur, ne t'en fais pas.

- Hein ? Qui ? »

Nezumi serra doucement la nouvelle-née dans ses bras en se mettant à la bercer, et chercha du regard de qui Shion parlait. Sess yeux vagues finirent par se poser sur Yui et Keiji.

« … Qu'est-ce que... Shion ? »

Dans ses bras, la petite se calma rapidement. Shion caressa la tête de son amant :

« Tout va bien, Nezumi, tout va bien.

- C'est l'homme qui enquêtait sur la mort de l'Ancien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Il a été nommé pour enquêter sur ce qui t'est arrivé ce soir.

- … Hein ?... »

Shion gloussa devant l'air à moitié éteint de son amant et caressa encore sa tête avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser :

« Tout va bien. »

Puis, il se tourna vers les deux hommes, Yui qui était clairement furibond et Keiji qui regardait le couple et le bébé d'un air grave, sourcils froncés.

« Commandant Keiji, Conseiller Himitsu, vous avez tous les deux carte blanche pour mener cette affaire. Commandant, j'attends de vous la plus grande discrétion quant aux informations que cette enquête, qui me touche, et donc touche l'État, va forcément vous emmener à connaître. Suis-je clair, messieurs ? » conclut Shion en fixant le grand policier droit dans les yeux.

Le policier hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

Le Dr Isha arriva sur ses entrefaites, l'air un peu inquiet.

« Euh tout va bien ? »

Il avait une petite coupelle à la main.

« Oui, oui, répondit Shion.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Aki ? s'enquit le médecin dès qu'il fut près du lit.

- Complètement dans le cirage...

- C'est normal. Ça ira beaucoup mieux demain. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore réveillé, d'ailleurs ?

- Je dormais, mais elle s'est mise à pleurer...

- Deux idiots lui ont fait peur, expliqua Shion avec un sourire en jetant un oeil à Yui et Keiji.

- Eh ! Crièrent à nouveau encore les deux sus-nommés.

- Chhht ! » leur ordonna Nezumi.

Il leur jeta un regard sombre en se remettant à bercer le bébé qui avait sursauté.

« Ça va, ça va, mon bébé, n'aies pas peur... » lui dit-il doucement.

Le médecin sourit et lui montra la coupelle :

« On se demandait si vous vouliez la garder en souvenir ? »

Nezumi sursauta et Shion prit le récipient et regarda, intrigué, la petite pièce métallique qui s'y trouvait. Dans les 5 mm de diamètre, ronde, assez épaisse, et sacrément tordue.

« Vous avez eu du bol, c'est elle qui a arrêté la balle.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est... ? commença Shion, stupéfait.

- Si... confirma Nezumi. C'est ma VC.

- Elle était implantée dans son dos, très proche de la colonne vertébrale et et du cœur... Comme la balle était d'un très petit calibre, elle s'est fichée dedans. Vous avez vraiment eu de la chance. C'est probablement votre cœur qui aurait pris, sinon.

- Où est la balle ? demanda Keiji.

- En cours d'analyse. » lui répondit Yui.

Shion sourit et caressa encore la tête et la joue de Nezumi qui murmura :

« … Cette saloperie aura fini par servir à quelque chose...

- Moui. Tu devrais dormir, mon cœur. Je vais finir de mettre les choses au point et je te rejoins. D'accord ?

- Oui... »

Nezumi le laissa recoucher le bébé et se rallongea lui-même. Shion remonta la couverture sur lui :

« Dors bien. »

Puis, il se leva et fit signe aux trois hommes de le suivre. Ils gagnèrent tous les quatre la salle d'attente, un peu plus loin, séparée des chambres par la salle des infirmiers et deux bureaux.

« Docteur ? Demanda Shion. Que pouvez-vous nous dire pour le moment ?

- Les rapports sont en cours de rédaction, vous les aurez sûrement dans la matinée. Pour résumer ce que mes collègues m'ont dit, la blessure de votre ami a été causé par une balle de très petit calibre, donc, qui n'a pas été tirée à bout portant mais notre médecin légiste devait vérifier. Sinon, il a estimé à 20 ou 30 minutes le temps que votre ami, vu l'état de la blessure et sa température corporelle. Il est plus que probable qu'il se coltine un bon coup de froid, d'ailleurs.

- Bien. Et la petite ?

- Elle va bien, elle devrait s'en tirer sans dommage. D'après le pédiatre qui l'a vue, elle est née en fin de matinée, ou en début d'après-midi, et sans doute clandestinement. Elle était sale, et son cordon ombilical était coupé n'importe comment. Elle avait aussi très faim, mais ses réactions sont très bonnes. Le simple fait qu'elle pleure est plutôt bon signe. A cet âge-là, c'est quand on ne les entend pas qu'il faut s'inquiéter. »

Shion hocha la tête et libéra le médecin, qui devait aller voir ses autres patients. Yui reprit :

« On interrogera Nezumi demain matin.

- Ca vaudra mieux, il aura l'esprit plus clair, opina Shion. Commandant, je vous laisse avertir le juge ?

- Je vais l'appeler tout de suite, approuva Keiji. Je vous laisse le temps de...

- Pas de problème. »

Le grand policer s'éloigna et enfin, Yui explosa :

« Putain, Shion, mais tu débloques ! »

Shion gloussa.

« Ce mec te hait !... Le juge Genkakusa veut ta tête !... Et tu leur confies une enquête qui touche à ta vie privée !... A ces types qui rêvent de te renvoyer à tes rosiers !

- C'est Nezumi qui s'occupe des rosiers, chez nous.

- Je suis sérieux, Shion, merde ! Ces mecs veulent ta peau !

- Justement. »

Yui fronça son sourcil :

« Pardon ?

- Justement. Yui, réfléchis deux secondes. Il va être impossible de cacher que Nezumi a une fille. Et comme c'est évident que ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il l'a eue, nos chers amis vont se lâcher. Donc, si, en plus, on classe ça secret défense, ils vont pouvoir raconter les pires saloperies. Bien sûr que Keiji et Genkakusa me détestent, mais Keiji est avant tout un bon flic qui cherche la vérité. En lui laissant officiellement l'enquête, et en rendant l'affaire publique, je montre à tous que je n'ai rien à me reprocher et que je veux aussi la vérité. Genkakusa n'est pas un imbécile, aussi réac' qu'il soit, lui aussi a une très haute opinion de son boulot. Ils vont tout faire pour me plomber, mais ils ne pourront rien prouver puisque je n'ai rien fait.

- Tu joues avec le feu...

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

- Mais t'as pas tort. Laisser la mains à ces types fera déjà taire pas mal de cons.

- Alors, je compte sur toi.

- Tu peux. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Shion reprit :

« Il faudra déterminer d'où est venue la fuite.

- D'elle, je pense... soupira Yui. A part si quelqu'un pistait Nezumi et l'avait vu entrer chez elle...

- Vraiment aucune chance que ça vienne de nous ?

- Chez nous, on était quatre au courant : toi, moi, Nezumi et Zento. Alors, à part si tu ne nous fais plus confiance... »

Shion dénia du chef.

« Si. Et ça nous laisse deux pistes : elle ou effectivement, quelqu'un qui aurait suivi Nezumi. C'est plus que possible, étant donné que leur article est sorti la semaine suivante... Ils nous surveillaient peut-être déjà. »

Yui opina sans rien dire. Shion bâilla :

« Bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, discrétion maximum pour le moment. J'expliquerai la situation à Shinobi, ma mère et Haru demain... Motus pour les autres... On aura déjà du bol si personne ne cafte dans cet hôpital. »

Keiji revenait. Shion le regarda :

« Alors, commandant ?

- Le juge accepte votre compromis et souhaiterait voir le plus vite possible M. Himitsu pour nous mettre au point et voir les premiers éléments de l'enquête. »

Yui hocha encore la tête.

« On peut y aller tout de suite.

- faites, moi je vais essayer d'aller dormir un peu... bâilla encore Shion. Appelez si besoin, je vais garder mon portable. »

Shion regarda les deux hommes partir et retourna dans la chambre.

Seule la lampe de chevet était cette fois allumée. Nezumi dormait dans la même position que précédemment, une main sur le ventre du bébé qui remua vaguement en entendant Shion, puis se rendormit sans attendre.

Shion s'assit au bord du lit le temps d'enlever ses chaussures. Puis, il s'allongea contre Nezumi, dans son dos, et passa doucement son bras autour de lui avec un soupir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit la main de Nezumi se poser sur la sienne.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, murmura Shion.

- Pas grave...

- Ca va ?

- Bof...

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Ça ira... Chuis pas douillet, tu me connais... »

Nezumi soupira :

« Je comprends rien, Shion...

- L'enquête est lancée, t'en fais pas.

- … Ces mecs... Comment ils ont su... ?... Comment ils ont su qu'elle était enceinte de moi... ?... Pourquoi je n'ai rien senti... Et... Shion...

- Hm ?

- … Ils voulaient la puce...

- Quoi ? Sursauta Shion.

- La puce de l'Ancien... C'est ça qu'ils voulaient...

- Putain de merde...

- Tu peux le dire...

- Ben, on peut au moins considérer que pour le moment, ils ne savent pas qui tu es.

- Ah... Hm, pas con... J'y avais pas pensé. Effectivement, c'est bon à savoir... »

Ils dormirent paisiblement quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que la petite les réveille en sursaut en se mettant à pleurer. Shion sonna les infirmières en bâillant alors que Nezumi regardait son bébé en tremblant, complètement affolé.

« Elle a quoi ? Elle a quoi ? Pourquoi elle pleure ?

- Je parie qu'elle a faim. » bâilla encore Shion en passant ses bras autour de lui.

Une infirmière arriva rapidement. Elle sourit devant l'air désemparé de Nezumi et confirma que le bébé avait juste faim.

« Je vais lui préparer un biberon, je fais vite. »

Elle fila. Shion se leva mollement et fit le tour du lit pour aller prendre Shima dans ses bras.

« Il arrive, ton biberon, ma puce... Il arrive... Ouh ben dis donc, elle a du coffre... »

Il se rassit au bord du lit.

« Enfin, là-dessus, elle a de qui tenir... »

Nezumi eut un petit sourire. Shion berça un peu le petit bout en attendant l'infirmière.

« Tu voudras lui donner à manger, mon coeur ?

- Euh... J'aimerais bien... »

l'infirmière revint rapidement et aida très gentiment Nezumi à prendre convenablement la petite dans ses bras pour lui donner son biberon dans les règles de l'art. Nezumi tremblait un peu, craignant de faire ça mal, et Shion caressait son dos et finit par passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rassurer.

Shima vida le biberon sans se faire prier et bâilla avant de se rendormir tranquillement. Nezumi la regardait avec tendresse et murmura :

« Elle est jolie...

- Elle te ressemble... » lui dit doucement Shion.

* * *

><p>Shion était au téléphone, écoutant les premiers éléments de l'enquête, dans le couloir, lorsqu'il vit arriver sa mère, son frère et son fils.<p>

« OK, Yui. Merci et je te rappelle, le reste de la famille est là. »

Haru courut comme à son habitude vers Shion et ce dernier s'accroupit pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui murmurer avant que les autres ne les rejoignent :

« On a une surprise pour toi, Haru. Tu as une petite sœur. »

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés :

« Une 'tite sœur ?

- Oui. Va vite dans la chambre, Nezumi va te la présenter. »

shion lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa se précipiter à l'intérieur, puis il se releva et regarda son frère, sa mère et sa petite sœur Akane dans les bras de cette dernière. Shion les embrassa.

« 'Nisan, ça va ? » demanda Shinobi.

L'adolescent avait l'air inquiet. Shion lui sourit :

« Ouais, ouais... Ca va... Bon, venez un peu par là, il faut que je vous explique... »

Il les emmena dans la salle d'attente, à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, et ils s'assirent. Karan demanda, inquiète également :

« Nezumi va bien ?

- Il devrait se remettre sans problème.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Intervint Shinobi en croisant les bras, grave.

- C'est encore un peu flou... Hier soir, il a reçu un appel d'inconnus qui voulaient qu'il me vole des documents en échange d'un bébé qu'ils prétendaient être sa fille. »

Shinobi et Karan sursautèrent ensemble. Shion reprit :

« Un test ADN a été fait en urgence cette nuit. Cette petite est bien la fille de Nezumi.

- Mais... Comment... ? » balbutia Karan.

Shinobi n'était pas moins stupéfait. Shion soupira ne haussant les épaules :

« Lorsque Nezumi est revenu au printemps dernier, il a eu... Enfin non, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à trouver nos marques, à arriver à ce qu'il prenne sa place. Et un soir, on s'est très violemment engueulé et il a foutu le camp. Quand il est rentré, il n'osait plus me regarder et j'ai compris qu'il avait été voir ailleurs. Après ça, on a enfin pu vraiment se parler, mettre tout à plat, et paradoxalement, ça n'a finalement fait que nous rapprocher. Bref, on avait tourné la page... Jusqu'à hier soir. Il a réussi à récupérer le bébé et à semer ces hommes, on n'en sait pas plus pour le moment. Il va bien et la petite aussi.

- Mais... Et sa mère ? Demanda encore Karan.

- Ils lui ont dit qu'elle était morte en accouchant...

- Mais comment est-ce qu'ils ont su ?

- C'est toute la question. »

Karan hocha la tête, attristée. Shinobi réfléchissait et dit :

« C'est Himitsu qui enquête ?

- Lui et un officier de police... Un peu long à expliquer... »

Ils retournèrent à la chambre, où Haru était accroché au berceau et regardait béatement le bébé qui gigotait un peu. Nezumi était lui assis au bord du lit, en robe de chambre. Il regardait les enfants avec un sourire las. Il avait les traits tirés.

Shion sourit, s'approcha du berceau et caressa doucement la tête d'Haru qui leva un immense sourire vers lui :

« Alors, Haru, tu es content ?

- Oui ! Elle est trop belle ! »

Karan s'approcha à son tour, Akane gazouillant dans ses bras. Nezumi la salua et salue Shinobi.

« 'Lut. » répondit l'adolescent.

Son regard avait, comme toujours lorsqu'il entrait dans un endroit inconnu, fait le tour de la pièce pour l'analyser. Un réflexe qu'il ne perdrait jamais.

« Bonjour, Nezumi, répondit Karan. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Secoué, mais ça ira. »

Macbeth sortit de l'écharpe de Shinobi et descendit pour aller rejoindre Encre et Hamlet sur le lit. Karan laissa Akane à Shion qui se mit à la câliner, ravi, pour aller voir la nouvelle-née. Haru, qui n'avait pas bougé, lui dit /

« Mami, mami, t'as vu comme elle est jolie !

- Tout le portrait de son père... sourit Karan.

- Tu trouves ? Demanda Nezumi.

- Houlà oui ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas la renier ! »

Shinobi fit la moue. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'avoir une nièce. Si ça allait à Shion, ça lui allait aussi. Par contre, son système d'alarme interne sonnait comme rarement... Car ceux qui avaient mis au moins un plan aussi impitoyable n'allaient sûrement pas en rester là.

Voyant les deux corbeaux, qui étaient sortis se dégourdir les ailes, à la fenêtre, le garçon alla leur ouvrir les jumeaux allèrent se poser sur le lit, Yami en râlant. Shinobi regarda un instant la neige qui tombait à nouveau. Dehors, le grand parc de l'hôpital était calme.

_Le calme est un ennemi, Shinobi. Ne baisse jamais ta carte. Jamais._

Il se demanda pourquoi cette phrase de son mentor lui revenait à cet instant. Il referma la fenêtre et se retourna, car on avait frappé à la porte. Yui et Keiji entrèrent, le premier disant très sèchement au second :

« Non, ce n'est pas une erreur du labo. C'est juste un écran de fumée de ceux que nous cherchons.

- Comment ça a pu arriver ? »

Shion s'approcha des deux hommes, aussi souriant que sa sœur qui gazouillait dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, commandant. Rebonjour, Yui. Il y a un problème ?

- Un gros, répondit le borgne. Le sang trouvé sur tes bestioles n'est pas identifié. »

Shion eut un moue sceptique alors que Keiji s'écriait :

« Bon sang, ne lâchez pas ce type d'info devant des personnes extérieures à l'enquête !

- Ma mère et mon frère sont des personnes de confiance, commandant, répondit Shion. Et l'arme ?

- Pas répertoriée non plus.

- Prévisible. »

Nezumi, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, demanda :

« Ca veut dire que ce sont des étrangers ?

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Lui demanda Shion.

- Je ne pense pas... Ils n'avaient pas le moindre accent et ils connaissaient suffisamment bien la ville pour pouvoir improviser un rendez-vous dans un coin isolé...

- Aucun accent ? Et une façon de parler particulière ? » interrogea Keiji.

Nezumi haussa les épaules. Il réfléchit un moment avant de froncer les sourcils :

« Juste une impression...

- Laquelle ? Le relança le policier. »

Nezumi les regarda, lui et Yui.

« Ils parlaient assez familièrement, mais ça sonnait faux...

- Comme des gens pas habitués à parler comme ça ?

- C'est ça... »

Yui croisa les bras et Keiji lui dit :

« Ca collerait avec les témoignages de voiture de luxe qui s'enfuit. »

Yui opina lentement du chef.

« Des gens qui auraient pu avoir les moyens de falsifier le dépôt de leur ADN... ajouta le borgne.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que lorsque nous avons lancé l'obligation à toute la population de fournir son ADN, la plupart des gens ont été se faire prélever dans des hôpitaux, ou dans les centres de prélèvements montés pour l'occasion. Mais un certain nombre sont passés par leur médecin de famille.

- Exact, se souvint Shion. Et un médecin de famille dans le secret d'un cabinet privé, ça peut se corrompre...

- Il y a un moyen de retrouver qui a fourni son ADN ainsi ? Demanda Keiji.

- Probablement, le moyen de dépôt était à noter dans les formulaires, lui répondit Shion.

- C'est une piste non négligeable. » reconnut le policier.

Il sursauta comme les autres lorsque Zento entra sans frapper :

« Yui, Shion ! On a un problème !

- Change de disque, Zento, sourit Shion. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- L'info a filtré, Shion. Et il y a environ 40 journalistes qui t'attendent devant la porte de l'hosto. »

Shion soupira sans perdre son sourire et échangea un regard avec Nezumi. Ce dernier semblait inquiet, mais Shion dit très calmement :

« Bon, autant crever l'abcès tout de suite. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il en rendant sa soeur à sa mère, j'allais y aller, j'ai du boulot. Commandant, Yui, venez avec moi répondre à ces messieurs-dames. »

Shion alla embrasser Nezumi et lui murmura

« T'en fais pas, je gère.

- OK, lui répondit sur le même ton son amant avant d'ajouter plus haut : Tu repasses ce soir ?

- Bien sûr. Repose-toi bien. Je te laisse les bestioles ?

- Si elles veulent ? »

Encre dormait avec Kage, mais Yami vint se poser sur une épaule de Shion comme Hamlet grimpait sur l'autre. Macbeth retourna sur celle de Shinobi.

Karan, pour sa part, décida de rester un peu avec son gendre. Shion récupéra Haru :

« Allez, viens, toi. Tu es assez en retard comme ça. Shino ?

- Je te suis, 'Nisan. »

Shion laissa son fils dans les bras de son frère et ils sortirent, lui précédant sans hésitation l'adolescent et l'enfant que le conseiller et le policier suivirent à leur tour.

Un cordon de sécurité retenait la horde de journalistes. Shion regarda Zento et Shinobi et leur dit :

« Restez là. Zento, la voiture est loin ?

- Je la fais venir.

- Merci. Yui, commandant, si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Shion s'avança sans plus attendre vers les journalistes, souriant.

« Alors, il paraît que ça a cafté ? » déclara-t-il aimablement.

Cette phrase dite si naturellement laissa un instant les journalistes bêtes. Shion se permit un sourire interrogatif. Une jeune femme se reprit rapidement :

« Monsieur le président, est-il exact que votre ami a été agressé hier soir ?

- C'est exact, oui. Il a été blessé, mais il va bien.

- Est-il exact que votre ami vient d'avoir une fille ? S'enquit virulemment un autre, que Shion et Yui reconnurent comme un journaliste de _La Libre Parole_.

- Tout à fait. » reconnut toujours aussi calmement Shion.

Il eut du mal à ne pas rire devant la grimace de son interlocuteur, visiblement aussi surpris que contrarié que Shion reconnaisse aussi facilement ça.

« Et comment expliquez-vous qu'il l'ait eue ? Tenta le journaliste, toujours aussi peu aimable.

- Oh, vous ne savez pas comment on fait les bébés à votre âge ? » lui rétorqua Shion sans perdre son sourire.

Les autres journalistes rirent à la répartie, puis Shion reprit plus sérieusement :

« Ce genre de choses peut arriver après des disputes, et ça arrive dans un couple, qu'on se dispute...

- Qui est la mère de cette enfant ? »

Shion fit la moue et regarda Yui et Keiji, silencieux derrière lui. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de dénier ensemble du chef. Shion hocha la tête et se retourna vers les journalistes :

« Désolé, cette information fait, pour le moment au moins, partie de l'enquête.

- Il y a une enquête en cours ?

- Comme pour toute agression... Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit de mon compagnon qu'on ne va pas respecter la loi. Cette enquête a été confiée au juge Genkakusa et par lui au commandant Keiji, qui collaborera avec les services du Conseiller Himitsu. J'ai totalement confiance en eux pour faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis un autre journaliste demanda, non sans une étrange excitation :

« Saviez-vous que votre compagnon vous avait trompé ? »

Shion songea que cet homme jubilait du scandale, mais il resta souriant et répondit dans hésiter :

« Tout à fait. Nous nous étions expliqué immédiatement et nous avions tourné la page. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu.

- Et l'arrivée de ce bébé ne change rien ?

- A part un projet de chambre rose, non...

- Vous comptez garder cette enfant ? Sa mère est d'accord ?

-Euh, c'est plus que probable, mais nous sommes en train d'éclaircir ce point... »

Un autre déclara :

« Des rumeurs font vent que cette femme serait décédée ? »

Shion échangea un regard avec les deux enquêteurs et répondit :

« L'enquête est en cours, je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment. Mais dans l'attente, Aki et moi n'avons de toute façon aucune intention d'abandonner cette enfant. »

Il regarda à nouveau Yui et Keiji et reprit :

« je vais devoir vous laisser, si vous le permettez, j'ai des Annuelles sur le feu. Je vous laisse avec les responsables de cette enquête si vous avec d'autres questions. Bonne journée à tous. »

Shion rejoignit les deux hommes :

« je suis joignable quand vous voulez pour toute question, n'hésitez pas. Bon courage à vous deux.

- A plus, Shion.

- Au revoir, monsieur le président. »

Shion rejoignit la voiture devant laquelle Zento l'attendait. Ce dernier lui tint la portière et la ferma avant d'échanger un geste avec Yui et de monter à l'avant.

Yui fit poliment signe à Keiji. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin :

« Vous n'aimez pas les journalistes, Himitsu ?

- Pas plus au vous, Keiji.

- Dans ce cas, faisons front ensemble, voulez-vous ?

- Si ça vous fait plaisir à ce point... »

Les deux hommes rejoignirent les journalistes. Certains étaient sérieux, d'autres souriaient, voire rigolaient doucement. Il était de notoriété publique que le responsable de la sécurité et et le commandant se détestaient. Une femme se lança enfin :

« Comment expliquez-vous votre collaboration ?

- Par du bon sens, répondit Keiji. Aki Kazemori est aux yeux de la loi un résident des plus banals... Son agression se doit d'être traitée de façon normale. Cependant, il est aussi le compagnon de notre président. Nous ne pouvons pas l'ignorer.

- La sécurité de notre président et de ses proches relèvent de mes services, enchaîna Yui. C'est pour cela qu'il a été décidé que nous devions collaborer. »

les deux hommes en semblaient si ravis que les journalistes avaient de plus en plus de mal à ne pas rire ouvertement.

* * *

><p>Nezumi fit un signe de la main à Karan lorsqu'elle partit, en lui souriant. Puis il soupira et regarda, dans le berceau, Shima qui dormait paisiblement, puis il soupira à Nouveau. Il fallait qu'il essaye... Il s'allongea aussi confortablement que possible et ferma les yeux.<p>

Il concentra ses forces sur les vagues souvenirs qu'il avait de cette femme...

_Shima... Où es-tu... ?..._

Il parvint sans mal, malgré son état, à s'envoler pour rejoindre cet espèce d'entre-mondes bizarre qu'il connaissait depuis un moment maintenant. Mais cette fois-là, il sentit clairement une barrière. Il s'en doutait...

« Qu'y a-t-il, Mère ? »

Il y eut un petit temps avant qu'une voix inhumaine sortant de partout et nulle part ne réponde.

_Tu avais juré._

Il grimaça.

_Tu avais juré. Tu devais être le dernier._

« C'était un accident. » tenta-t-il.

_Tu ne devais pas avoir de descendance._

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Nezumi :

« C'est toi qui m'as empêché de la sentir ? »

_Tu avais juré._

« Et maintenant, même maintenant qu'elle est morte, tu veux encore m'empêcher de lui parler ?... »

La voix ne répondit pas.

« C'était un accident, bon sang ! S'écria-t-il. Et... Et maintenant, parce que je n'ai rien senti, elle a été tuée ! »

_Elle devait payer._

« C'était à moi de ne pas céder ! Elle, elle n'y était pour rien ! C'était un accident ! Elle n'avait pas à payer pour ça ! »

Un silence, à nouveau.

« Mère, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi lui parler.'

Silence.

« Mère, je t'en prie... »

Il serra les poings.

« Mère... »

_Ta lignée devait s'éteindre avec toi, tu l'as juré._

Il frémit et cria :

« Je t'interdis de toucher à ma fille! »

_Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, humain._

Nezumi répliqua, furieux :

« Essaye ! Essaye, si tu oses ! N'oublie pas qui je suis, ce que je suis ! Sans moi, tu pourrirais encore dans ton bocal ! Sois sure que tu peux oublier mon aide, si tu t'avises de faire le moindre mal à mon enfant ! »

Il sentit l'hésitation face à lui et reprit plus doucement :

« Tu as privé Shima de tous les pouvoirs de ma lignée, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne saura jamais qui je suis, elle ne revendiquera jamais rien, je t'en fais le serment, Mère. Mais laisse-la en paix. »

_Je serai sans pitié sinon, Aki._

« Tu en aura le droit. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi accompagner sa mère. »

Silence.

« S'il te plaît. »

_Soit._

« Merci. »

_Pas d'autre parjure, Aki._

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Il la sentit s'éloigner.

_N'oublie plus tes serments, Aki. Plus jamais._

Il soupira. Il était épuisé...

Un moment passa avant qu'il ne sente cette fois une âme bien humaine près de la sienne.

« Shima ? »

Elle le regardait avec surprise ?

« … C'est toi ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te revoir... »

Il grimaça un sourire. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps ici...

« Je suis désolé, Shima...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute... Notre bébé... ?

- Elle va bien, et tu n'as rien à craindre, je vais veiller sur elle... Mais jr suis vraiment désolée... Je n'ai pas voulu ça...

- Elle va bien ?

- Oui...

- Ils étaient si violents...

- Tu sais qui c'était ?

- Non... Ils n'ont rien dit... Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, et elle aussi... Et je te jure que je vais veiller sur elle pour deux... Et qu'elle ne t'oubliera jamais... »

Elle sourit et opina. Il prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes et la laissa doucement disparaître, apaisée.

* * *

><p>Shion était au téléphone avec son ambassadeur à N°2 lorsque la ligne interne du Palais sonna. Il eut un sourire.<p>

« Un instant, Yugo, dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton. Oui, Mlle Hisho ?

- Je m'excuse de vous déranger en plein rendez-vous, M. le président, dit la vieille fille, visiblement énervée, en insistant bien sur le « déranger » et le « rendez-vous », mais le commandant Keiji est là et exige de vous voir.

- Accompagnez-le à mon bureau tout de suite,merci, ordonna posément Shion, puis il coupa. Je vais devoir vous laisser, Yugo.

- Aucun souci, Shion. J'avais fini.

- Merci de vos informations... Et restez vigilants, vous tous.

- Vous pouvez compter ur nous. Bonne journée. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Mlle Hisho précéda d'un pas sec le grand policier.

« Bonne journée également, Yugo, salua Shion avant de raccrocher. Soyez le bienvenu, commandant. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Keiji obéit alors que Shion prenait quelques notes, fermait le dossier sur son bureau et disait :

« Mlle Hisho, veillez avertir Mme Gaikôkan et Mme Leclerc, qui est là cet après-midi, je crois, que j'ai reçu des informations concernant les menus de la délégation de N°2. Je souhaiterai les voir quand j'aurais fini avec le commandant. Je passerai dans le bureau.

- Bien, M. le président. »

Elle partit, non sans un dernier regard sévère au policier.

« Re-bonjour, commandant. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. Vous voulez du thé ?

- Volontiers. Vous m'attendiez ?

- Je me doutais que vous alliez venir m'interroger. »

Shion se leva pour préparer le thé. Il laissa Keiji installer l'enregistreur. Puis, l'interrogatoire commença. Shion raconta pudiquement la dispute qui avait conduit à l'infidélité de Nezumi, neuf mois plus tôt, leur réconciliation, la lettre, un peu plus tard, qui l'avait incité à ordonner l'arrêt de la surveillance de cette femme, puis les événements de la veille au soir, depuis l'annonce de la disparition de Nezumi jusqu'à ce qu'ils le retrouvent dans les égouts. Ils burent quelques tasses en se faisant.

« Vous avez encore cette lettre ?

- Aki l'a peut-être gardé, je l'ignore. Il ne vous en a pas parlé ?

- Je n'ai pas encore pu le voir. Il a eu une grosse poussée de fièvre, le personnel m'a dit qu'il n'était pas en état de me répondre. »

Shion le regarda avec scepticisme, puis eut un sourire :

« Sans doute un retour de flammes de son hypothermie d'hier soir.

- Sans doute.

- Et ça m'explique que vous veniez plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu.

- Euh, oui, du coup, c'est vous que je suis venu voir... Vous n'avez donc parlé de tout ça à personne ?

- Non, pour moi, l'affaire était classée.

- Vous confirmez aussi n'avoir jamais cherché à savoir qui était cette femme.

- Effectivement.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ? »

Shion haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a pas tant d'hypothèses. Je n'ai pas trop de doute quant au fait que c'était moi qui était visé à travers Aki. J'ignore quels documents ils voulaient qu'il me vole, mais sûrement pas ma recette de soupe miso.

- Il y a peu de chance, effectivement.

- La question serait donc : comment ont-ils su que cette femme était enceinte de mon compagnon.

- Vous maintenez que le fuite ne peut pas venir d'ici ?

- Pas de moi, pas d'Aki, et j'ai toute confiance en Yui Himitsu et Zento Shinrai.

- Alors, quelle explication avez-vous ?

- J'ai deux idées. Qu'elle en ait parlé à quelqu'un, mais qui... Ou alors que certaines personnes nous surveillaient et aient suivi Aki cette nuit-là. Si on considère que l'article qui a rendu notre relation publique est sorti peu après, il est fort probable qu'on nous espionnait déjà.

- Vous pensez que vous faites l'objet d'une surveillance de la part de certains de vos ennemis politiques ,

- Si vous pouvez expliquer autrement leur réactivité éditoriale dès que je fais quelque chose... »

- Vous êtes conscient du fait que vous êtes aussi suspect que n'importe qui dans cette enquête ?

- Bien sûr, opina Shion en les resservant. C'est normal.

- Et ça ne vous dérange pas plus que ça ?

- Je sais que je n'ai rien fait. »

Keiji eut un sourire.

« Certains articles de ce matin sous-entendent que vous avez monté tout ça de toute pièce pour vous venger de la femme qui avait osé détourner votre compagnon de vous.

- Je sais, je les ai lus. Je crois que le plus délirant prétendait même que j'avais fait tout ça uniquement pour donner un enfant à Aki, allant jusqu'à provoquer la dispute pour le pousser dans les bras de cette femme.

- Et que répondez-vous à ça ? »

Shion eut un petit rire :

« Que j'ai beau avoir un QI élevé, il ne me permet pas encore de prévoir que mon compagnon, ivre, va se diriger dans un endroit précis pour y rencontrer une inconnue, s'envoyer en l'air avec, en ayant bien sûr calculé qu'elle serait féconde précisément cette nuit-là. »

Keiji hocha la tête avec un sourire :

« Certes.

- Mais je comprends tout à fait que vous deviez enquêter sur moi. A ce sujet, d'ailleurs... »

Shion écrivit un nom et un numéro sur une feuille.

« … Je vais vous conduire dès que nous aurons fini à mon assistante, Kaoru, qui pourra vous détailler mon emploi de temps d'hier ou d'autres jours si vous voulez, d'ailleurs... Et cette personne-là, dont je vous ai noté le nom et le numéro, gère les communications du Conseil, elle pourra vous donner mon historique de conversations téléphonique, tant professionnel que privé... Kaoru, pendant que j'y pense, a accès à mes mails. Je compte bien sûr sur votre discrétion, comme je vous l'ai dit. Sinon, j'ai donné consigne à tout le personnel de collaborer. Mes gardes du corps et ceux d'Aki sont à votre disposition.

- Himitsu m'a dit ça, oui. »

Il y eut un silence. Keiji hocha lentement la tête :

« Je n'ai rien de plus à vous demander pour le moment.

- Je reste à votre disposition n'hésitez pas »

Shion accompagna le commandant jusqu'au bureau de Kaoru et l'y laissa, rejoignant celui de la Conseillère de la Diplomatie, qui, ce jour-là, faisait un point avec Evelyne Leclerc, la chef chargée des repas des Annuelles.

Shion leur expliqua que, dans sa (mauvaise) volonté de préparer la rencontre internationale, N°2 avait oublié de prévenir Utopia que les Annuelles allaient tomber en plein milieu de leur carême, période d'interdits alimentaires très stricts. Les menus se devaient d'en tenir compte, car N°2 ne laisserait rien passer, c'était évident. La cuisto en chef nota ça... Entre ça et les régimes des musulmans de N°3, sans parler des quelques juifs,... Elle soupira :

« Bon, je propose déjà de bannir tout le porc, et tout ce qui est interdit, pour tout le monde. On va se rabattre sur les poissons, ça, ça devrait aller, et pour ce qui est des viandes, N°3 est d'accord pour nous envoyer des personnes pratiquants l'abattage traditionnel. Ce sont des autorités reconnues, ça devrait donc aller. On a prévu de leur fournir le bétail et le matériel et de les laisser faire/

- Bonne idée. Et effectivement, privilégier les poissons me paraît très bien, d'autant que notre cuisine traditionnelle s'y prête, approuva Shion.

- Le poisson cru peut être rebutant pour des étrangers, intervint Mme Gaikôkan, il faudra privilégier le poisson cuit.

- Tout à fait...

- Ah, au fait, Shion, reprit la Conseillère. J'ai la liste des hôtels acceptant de recevoir les délégations.

- Oh, parfait.

- Comme vous l'avez fort justement suggéré, j'ai retenu pour N°2 des endroits très modernes, propres, au personnel formé pour un public extrêmement exigeant. La possibilité d'un jour ou deux en onsen reste notée, mais il faudra mieux, je pense, la garder pour des rencontres moins importantes. Les trois onsen de la ville se jugent encore trop jeunes pour accueillir de tels clients en si grand nombre.

- D'accord. Et du côté des geiko ?

- Elles seraient très honorées de participer à certains dîners.

- Parfait. »

Un peu plus tard, Shion retourna dans son bureau, plutôt content. Sa politique de relance des secteurs traditionnels, après leur quasi-annihilation par les dirigeants de N°6, qui ne voulaient plus entendre parler de rien du passé au nom d'un progrès qui ne lui devait rien, commençait à porter ses fruits.

Les temples, laissés à l'abandon et souvent reconvertis en n'importe quoi, se voyaient restaurés et réinvestis par les héritiers des dynasties de prêtres contraintes de pratiquer leur culte dans la clandestinité pendant des années, en cachette mais sans rien oublier. De même, les yukata et les kimono étaient revenus à la mode, sortant des greniers rapidement, surtout lorsque les matsuri de fin d'été avaient resurgi, quasi-spontanément, commençant par de timides fêtes de quartiers, avant de redevenir les grands rassemblements dont beaucoup d'anciens se souvenaient.

La cuisine avait renoué avec ses racines, quelques onsen avaient donc rouverts, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, et, cerise sur le gâteau, Shion avait un jour eu la surprise de recevoir une invitation à dîner, pour le Conseil tout entier. Tenue traditionnelle exigée, et c'est avec plaisir et curiosité que le jeune président et ses Conseillers avaient découvert qu'un groupe de geiko avait lui aussi survécu et su préserver la tradition, demandant alors la permission de reprendre leur place dans la ville.

Shion avait accepté en veillant à ce que les choses soient très cadrées, que ça ne soit pas de la prostitution déguisée, et que ces femmes soient bien libres de leur vie. Il n'y avait pas eu de souci, et ces dames n'avaient donc pas tardé à retrouver leur place dans les dîners d'affaires et autres, mais uniquement auprès de leurs concitoyens. Qu'elles ne soient pas contre se faire connaître par des étrangers n'avait rien d'étonnant.

La journée fila et Shion repartit, désireux de passer à l'hôpital avant de rentrer.

Le personnel lui confirma que Nezumi avait eu une poussée de fièvre importante dans la matinée, assez brève, où il avait déliré totalement. Il avait ensuite dormi comme une souche comme une souche jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi, s'était réveillé le temps de manger un peu, épuisé. Le bébé, lui, allait très bien.

Lorsque Shion entra dans la chambre, Shima dormait et Nezumi aussi, une main dans le berceau, sur le petit ventre. Shion sourit et s'assit au bord du lit. Nezumi rouvrit des yeux vagues quand il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux.

« ...Shion ?...

- Bonsoir, mon coeur. »

Nezumi sourit et se retourna pour les tendre les bras :

« Coucou, mon ange. »

Shion se pencha et ils s'embrassèrent en se serrant tendrement.

« Tu vas mieux, mon joli rat ? demanda Shion en se redressant.

- Ca va, ça va...

- Te mettre en transe dans ton état, t'as pas honte ? »

Nezumi haussa les épaules :

« Tu sais bien que les âmes s'envolent vite...

- Tu as pu lui parler ?

- Oui, mais peu de temps... »

Nezumi raconta rapidement ce qui c'était passé dans l'entre-mondes. Shion écouta gravement.

« Elle ne savait pas qui l'a tuée... C'est dommage. Bon, au moins, on sait qu'elle est bien morte...

- Ouais... Il faudrait retrouver son corps, maintenant... »

Shion opina. Nezumi se redressa lentement en continuant :

« Je vais demander aux corbeaux, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Ca ma paraît une bonne idée... Kage s'est envolé sur le parking, je l'ai vu rejoindre Yami ?

- Oui, les infirmières l'avaient fait sortir tout à l'heure. »

Shion hocha la tête et se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Il siffla et un peu plus tard, Yami et Kage arrivèrent. Il se poussa pour les laisser rentrer et referma. Les oiseaux vinrent se poser sur le lit. Nezumi les caressa. Shion revenait vers eux lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il fit signe à Nezumi et sortit répondre dans le couloir, c'était encore à propos des Annuelles.

Shion régla ça rapidement et raccrocha juste comme Yui et Keiji arrivaient. Il leur sourit, intrigué :

« Bonsoir, vous allez bien , »

Il tendit la main au commandant qui la serra rapidement en répondant :

« Nous avons su que votre ami avaient repris connaissance et voulions donc enfin l'interroger.

- Oh, bien sûr. Venez. »

Shion les précéda dans la chambre en disant :

« Il est fatigué... Mais il n'a plus de fièvre. »

Nezumi était à la fenêtre. Ils le virent lâcher les corbeaux qui s'envolèrent et filèrent rapidement.

Puis le blessé leur jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule, soupira, ferma la fenêtre et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit :

« Bonsoir, il y a un souci ? »

Keiji lui répondit :

« Nous voulions vous interroger, M. Kazamori.

- Si vous voulez... »

Nezumi se rallongea et Shion demanda :

« Vous préférez que je vous laisse, j'imagine ? »

Shima remua, puis se mit à pleurer, alors que Keiji répondait :

« Oui, si vous le permettez.

- Aucun souci, je vais en profiter pour aller nourrir cette petite demoiselle, répondit Shion en allant prendre le bébé, délicatement. Coucou, toi. Alors, c'est quoi ce gros chagrin ? »

Il l'approcha de Nezumi qui caressa la petite tête :

« A tout à l'heure, mon bébé. »

Et Shion emmena la petite sirène d'alarme en lui parlant toujours. Yui resta debout alors que Keiji s'asseyait sur la chaise, près du lit, et rallumait l'enregistreur.

Nezumi raconta à son tour, aussi sincèrement et précisément qu'il le pouvait, tant les événements du printemps dernier que ceux de la veille.

« Avez-vous la lettre que vous avait fait parvenir Shima Gisheisha ? Demanda Keiji.

- Gisheisha... C'était son nom ?

- Oui, répondit Yui en croisant les bras.

- Je me souviens pas l'avoir jetée... Il faudra que je cherche. »

Keiji sortit une photo de son dossier :

« C'est bien elle ? »

Nezumi prit la photo dans ses mains et regarda la belle jeune femme, souriante. Il opina lentement du chef.

« Elle ne méritait pas ça... » murmura-t-il.

Keiji rangea la photo et dit :

Vous n'avez donc pas reconnu les deux hommes qui vos ont agressé hier soir.

- Non, mais je sui certain que j'avais déjà croisé le plus grand...

- Celui qui vous a tiré dessus ?

- C'est ça.

- Ça serait bien que tu retrouves cette lettre... » intervint à nouveau Yui.

Nezumi hocha à nouveau la tête. Shion frappa et entra, le bébé dans les bras.

« Avez-vous fini ? S'enquit-il.

- Moi oui, soupira Yui.

- Je ne vois rien de plus pour le moment non plus. » soupira aussi Keiji et il se mit à ranger son matériel.

Shion s'approcha et Nezumi sourit quand il lui mit le bébé dans les bras. Le bébé bâilla. Le sourire de Nezumi s'élargit.

« Elle sent le savon.

- On en a profité pour la changer et la laver.

- Oh, il est tout propre mon bébé... »

La vision de ce jeune père tout attendri arracha un sourire à Keiji et Yui. Le premier se leva et regarda le second :

« Si nous allions faire un point ?

- J'allais vous le proposer... »

Les deux hommes se retirèrent. Shion s'était assis au bord du lit et dit :

« Ca va ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop embêté ?

- Non, non. Elle s'endort, tu peux la recoucher ? »

* * *

><p>A peine Yui et Keiji avaient-ils allumé leurs cigarettes, sitôt hors de l'hôpital, que le téléphone du commandant sonna. Il soupira, c'était un de ses hommes.<p>

« Keiji, j'écoute. Hm, hm... Hm, hm. »

Il fronça un sourcil :

« On arrive. »

Il raccrocha et regarda Yui.

« Vous avez votre soirée ? Mes gars ont fini de fouiller l'appartement de Shima Gisheisha et d'interroger ses voisins. Ils ont des infos, et surtout, son journal et son agenda.

- Je vous suis. Je vais envoyer un message à Adrian. Vu les circonstances, je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra de faire des heures supp'. »

Le borgne ajouta avec un sourire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parking :

« Et s'il m'en veut quand même, je sais comment me faire pardonner.

- Soyez sympa, n'entrez pas dans les détails... »

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Ben, si vous êtes encore là, merci déjà, désolée ensuite, mais comme je l'ai expliqué, j'ai un peu accumulé là et j'ai vraiment eu du mal à m'y remettre. Je voulais vous offrir ce chapitre mardi, pour mon anniversaire, mais je n'ai pas pu le boucler à temps...<p>

Petit chapitre pour repartir, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous êtes pas trop largués, j'ai essayé de rappeler pas mal de choses pour vous éviter de tout relire... désolée du coup pour les redondances...

La suite aussi vite que possible !

Nezumi : Pour tes 34 ans ?

Oh toi ça va, hein...


	13. Après 12

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de No°6 appartiennent exclusivement à Atsuko Asano.

Réponses aux reviews :

Shinji-inu : Merci ^^ ! Moui c'est mimi à cet âge-là (quand ça hurle pas)... Les infos, ben réponses maintenant.

Namir : Merci ! Je tiens à préciser que je m'encourage pas la lecture de fanfics en cours ^^ ! Même les miennes ! Cool, j'espère te réconforter encore ce coup-ci ^^ ! Celui-là est plus long ;) ! Sinon, oui, le côté mystique, comme tu dis, est en fait un des fils rouges de l'histoire, il était présent en filigrane depuis un chtit moment, mais bon 'faut commencer à passer aux choses sérieuses à un moment ! Et clair que Shima, vu son père, son beau-père, son oncle et bientôt son frangin, ça va pas être le genre de nana à emmerder... Et les détails culturels, ça encre dans le « réel » et ça j'aime bien, un peu comme de commencer une convers' par « bonjour ». dernier point pour le Sperare, t'en fais pas, le latin on vit très bien sans ^^ ! Au plaisir:) !

Kana-chan01 : Merci beaucoup :) ! J'essaye de reprendre un rythme d'écriture plus rapide, mais entre le roman et le boulot, c'est pas facile... ^^'

Guest : Merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite de la suite te plaise encore:) !

Metherland : Comme disait Nezumi je sais plus dans quel chapitre oh oui j'aime qu'on me désire ! Bon, blague à part, comme dit deux réponses plus haut : roman, boulot, tout ça quoi... Sinon, merci mais je vous souhaite de ne pas m'attendre éternellement, parce que l'éternité c'est long, surtout à la fin, comme disait l'autre... ! ^^

Robobitch : Thanks a lot ! Sorry, my english is too bad to translate my story... ^^'

Le Concours continuera prochainement. Un petit lemon par contre:) !

Voili voilou un tout nouveau chapitre tout beau, par contre, y a encore pas mal de redites, comme dans le précédent, pour bien recaler l'action. Pas que je radote, mais vu le temps qui sépare les chapitres, je préfère rabâcher un peu. D'ailleurs je vous prépare une interro écrite pour la prochaine fois ! Non non, partez pas, je blague !

S'il y a des gens intéressés par mon roman (héroic fantasy yaoi), allez voir sur mon site, le lien est dans mon profil ! Deux tomes maintenant ^^ !

* * *

><p>No°6 - Après<p>

Chapitre 12 : Parlez-moi de votre petite enfance...

Shion s'interrogea sur la possibilité d'aller se pendre quelque part dans le parc. Parce que là, il en avait vraiment marre...

À chaque fois qu'il résolvait une difficulté, c'était pour en retrouver 12...

Il posa son stylo, croisa les bras et regarda sa feuille avec sévérité. Méchante feuille. Elle faisait sûrement exprès d'être recouverte de mots qui lui compliquaient la vie.

Ou alors, aller se jeter dans la rivière. Mais l'eau devait être très froide, par contre...

Il remercia le ciel lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte avant d'entrer sans attendre. Il entendit la voix outrée de Mlle Hisho :

« Messieurs ! Le président est occupé ! »

Les voix de Yui et Keiji répliquèrent dans un ensemble touchant :

« C'est quoi que vous comprenez pas dans URGENT ?! »

Shion appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes, intrigué, son petit sourire curieux aux lèvres.

Yui fut le premier au bureau :

« Shion, on a besoin de ta signature.

- Ah ?

- Oui, et vite. » ajouta le blond en lui tendant une feuille.

Shion ne bougea pas, son sourire s'élargit, et Yui eut un soupir exaspéré.

« Shion...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Keiji en arrivant à son tour.

- Il y a que M. le président ne signe rien sans explication, grogna Yui en croisant les bras.

- Mais je suis sûr que vous allez m'en donner une, sourit Shion.

- Nous avons rattrapé in extremis un témoin capital qui s'apprêtait à quitter le pays, commença Keiji.

- Mais ? le relança Shion.

- Il est déjà dans la zone internationale de l'aéroport, donc hors de notre juridiction, sauf si le chef de la police en personne ordonne son arrestation.

- Et le chef de la police, c'est toujours toi, Shion. »

Shion se redressa et prit enfin la feuille :

« Vous voyez bien que ce n'était pas compliqué. »

Il prit son stylo et lut rapidement la feuille :

« Vous tenez une piste intéressante ?

- On va bien voir. » répondit Keiji en prenant la feuille quand Shion la lui tendit.

Le président hocha la tête et les laissa filer en pensant :

« Petits cachottiers. »

Mlle Hisho vint près de lui :

« Je vous présente mes excuses, Monsieur le Président.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il y avait vraiment urgence. Vous avez pu avoir la chanteuse pour la cérémonie d'accueil ?

- Euh, pas encore... Je m'en occupe immédiatement. »

Elle sortit et il sourit. Il attendit d'être seul et découvrit le clavier de son ordinateur. Le nom du témoin lui disait quelque chose. Il alla voir sur Internet.

« Alors M. Itsuwaru... On se connaît ? »

Il fronça un sourcil : un médecin... ? Il relut un article en diagonale :

« _... suite au décès d'un sexagénaire de Bloc Ouest. L'enquête a rapidement prouvé que le médecin chargé de la permanence au Centre médical était absent, visiblement parti jouer au golf... _»

Le médecin qui avait été condamné pour abandon de poste ? Celui à cause duquel il avait dû lancer la réforme du système de santé... ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec tout ça ?

* * *

><p>Nezumi regardait attentivement l'infirmière qui changeait sa fille pour bien apprendre à le faire.<p>

« Voilà, vous savez tout ! Et n'oubliez pas, bien garder une main sur son ventre. Si ça devient un réflexe tout de suite, ça sera parfait pour quand elle commencera à se tourner. »

Il hocha la tête et prit doucement le bébé dans ses bras. Il demanda :

« Vous permettriez que je l'emmène un peu dehors ?

- Euh, si vous voulez, mais il faut bien vous emballer... »

Il enfila docilement les épaisseurs nécessaires, laissa les infirmières sceptiques préparer Shima et sortit avec elle serrée contre lui, faire quelques pas dans le parc. Il faisait froid, tout était blanc, mais il ne neigeait plus. Nezumi s'avança sous les arbres et, quand il fut sûr d'être tranquille, il ferma les yeux. Il appela ses serviteurs qui ne tardèrent pas. Les cheveux bleutés voletèrent et Nezumi se mit à chanter doucement, dans la langue de ses ancêtres, une très vieille chanson demandant aux esprits d'accueillir avec bienveillance son enfant dans ce monde. Au deuxième jour de sa vie, c'était un rite obligé chez les siens que, même seul ici, il s'était senti obligé de faire.

Shima ne serait jamais une enfant de la Forêt, mais lui, son père, en serait toujours un.

Il retourna sans tarder dans la chambre. Si tout allait bien, il pourrait quitter l'hôpital rapidement. Karan avait proposé de venir quelque temps chez eux, pour l'aider à reprendre pied, le temps qu'il se remette de sa blessure. Ça le rassurait.

Il recoucha Shima, se rallongea et alluma la télé. Il tomba sur les infos.

« _... alors que plusieurs dignitaires de son pays ont appelé à boycotter la grande rencontre internationale, suite à l'annonce, hier, de la naissance de la fille d'Aki Kazemori, le compagnon de notre président, dans des circonstances encore peu claires. John Sullivan n'a encore fait aucune déclaration officielle, _disait la présentatrice.

- _Il est à noter qu'à part certains conservateurs de N°2 et N°4, aucune prise de position n'a été relevée de la part des dirigeants des autres villes. Invitée hier soir à une émission de variétés, Mme Myriam N'Dou, l'épouse du président de Dakar, a simplement déclaré son intention d'offrir des layettes au jeune père lors des Annuelles_, enchaîna sa collègue avec un sourire.

- _L'enquête semble se poursuivre tambour battant ici, avec l'interpellation remarquée, tout à l'heure, à l'aéroport, d'un homme qui cherchait visiblement à quitter le pays. Le commandant Keiji, présent sur place, a déclaré et qu'il pouvait s'agit d'un témoin important, et le Conseiller Himitsu, présent également, s'est lui refusé à tout commentaire._

- _Affaire à suivre, donc. Énergie, maintenant, avec l'inauguration officielle, cet après-midi, de la nouvelle portion de notre centrale géothermique. Comme annoncée, cette extension devrait permettre d'assurer l'entretien de la centrale, car sa mise en route va permettre l'arrêt de la plus vieille section en activité, pour une révision complète. _

_ - Interpellé par l'opposition sur la question de la nécessité de cette révision, notre président a déclaré que cette section avait dû tourner à plein régime pendant plus d'un an, avant le premier agrandissement de la centrale, et qu'elle avait à ce titre bien mérité, je cite, des vacances et qu'on la pouponne un peu. _»

On frappa à la porte. Nezumi cria d'entrer, puis bâilla, et sursauta en voyant entrer Muzai, son amie violoniste, et Dagakki, l'immense batteur et leader de leur groupe. Ce dernier lui tendit son poing :

« Ah, ah ! On t'a retrouvé !

- Oh non, mon dieu j'ai peur ! répondit Nezumi en frappant l'énorme poing avec le sien, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On venait aux nouvelles... répondit Muzai en se penchant pour lui faire la bise. Tu vas bien ?

- On fait aller...

- Tu pourras te vanter d'être dans la moitié des conversations de la ville...

- Les gens s'ennuient à ce point ? sourit encore Nezumi en baissant le son de la télé.

- Ça ragote pas mal... On est passé au pub, Jeff nous a dit qu'il avait viré trois mecs qui voulaient foutre la merde, ce matin, répondit Dagakki.

- Du genre ?

- Qu'ils devaient fermer pour racheter la honte d'employer un dépravé et laisser la place à de "vrais" citoyens de la ville...

- Sympa.

- Oh, des grandes gueules sans plus de courage au ça. Il a crié plus fort qu'eux et ils ont décampé. »

Muzai regardait dans le berceau, toute attendrie :

« Oh elle est trop choupi... »

Dagakki opina avant de s'asseoir.

« Une mini-Nezumi, genre on en avait pas assez d'un...

- Rassure-toi, je vais m'en tenir là.

- Ton mec t'en veut pas trop ?

- Shion ? 'Faudrait déjà qu'il sache ce que c'est d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. Non, il a pris ça tranquillement... Il a proposé de repeindre la chambre d'ami en rose... »

Le batteur et la violoniste éclatèrent de rire alors que Nezumi haussait les épaules. Muzai s'assit à son tour :

« C'est vraiment un cas, ton homme.

- J'aurais adoré voir la tête du journaleux réac quand il leur a dit : "Non mais je savais, y a pas de problème.", rigola Dagakki.

Leur tête quand il a répondu "oui" à "Vous saviez que votre ami était une ancienne pute ?" était déjà énorme, opina Nezumi.

- Je veux bien te croire... »

Il y eut un silence, puis Muzai demanda gentiment :

« Comment tu te sens ?

- Pas mal secoué, reconnut Nezumi. La blessure, j'en ai eu de pires... La petite, je gérerai... Mais je me sens vraiment mal pour sa mère...

- C'est confirmé, qu'elle est.. morte... ? »

Nezumi hocha la tête lentement.

« Elle méritait pas ça...

- J'espère que les flics vont vite choper les connards qui ont fait ça ! pesta Dagakki.

- Freedom est sur les crocs, je suis pas inquiet.

- Ah ça, soupira Muzai, sûr qu'il faut pas le chercher, Freedom... »

* * *

><p>Yui éternua et à côté de lui, l'assistante de Kenji lui sourit :<p>

« Quelqu'un parlait de vous !

- Sûrement... »

Ils se remirent à regarder, à travers la vitre sans teint, Keiji face au docteur Itsawaru, un petit quinquagénaire dégarni, et son avocat, un fringant trentenaire qui se voulait acerbe et impressionnant, mais à qui il manquait pas mal de décennies d'expérience face au commandant et au Conseiller.

« Vous obstiner dans le déni ne sert à rien, docteur, répéta Keiji. Nous savons que Shima Gisheisha n'avait confié qu'à vous, son médecin, l'identité du père de son enfant. C'est écrit noir sur blanc dans son journal... Tout comme le fait qu'elle avait rendez-vous à votre cabinet la veille de sa disparition, rendez-vous où vous lui avez demandé de se rendre chez un collègue le lendemain, pour un examen, ce que nous a rapporté votre secrétaire, qui s'en souvient très bien, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom de ce confrère.

- Elle ne peut pas connaître tous les médecins de la ville ! rétorqua l'avocat.

- Si vous n'avez rien à cacher, pourquoi avez-vous voulu fuir à N°2 ?

- Mon client a encore le droit...

- De quitter la ville en catastrophe, de façon totalement imprévue, ce que TOUS ses proches ont confirmé ? Oui, il a le droit. Et ça fait de lui un sacré suspect. »

Yui gloussa derrière la vitre. Finalement, il l'aimait bien, ce Keiji. Zento le rejoignit et lui tendit trois feuilles avec un grand sourire :

« On a du nouveau !

- Du si bon que ça ?

- Ah, sur un plateau, vieux ! »

Yui regarda les feuilles et un grand sourire se fit rapidement sur ses lèvres aussi :

« C'est pas vrai...

- C'est beau, non ?

- J'aurais même pas osé le rêver... »

Yui demanda à la petite assistante qui les regardait avec curiosité :

« Pouvez-vous demander au commandant de sortir un instant, s'il vous plaît ? »

Elle s'exécuta et Keiji les rejoignit rapidement :

« Il y a quelque chose ?

- Je vous laisse regarder. » répondit Yui en lui tendant les feuilles.

Keij les lut, sourcils froncés, puis demanda :

« Vous avez moyen de faire des recoupements bancaires ?

- C'est en cours, répondit Zento.

- Je vais transmettre au juge...

- C'est fait.

- Ah, merci... Bon, si vous veniez voir avec moi ce que notre ami a à nous expliquer à propos de ça, Himitsu ?

- Volontiers. »

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans la salle. Keiji se rassit tranquillement et Yui resta debout derrière lui et dit simplement :

« Bonjour.

- Docteur, Maître, je ne vous présente pas le Conseiller Himitsu, en charge de cette affaire avec moi, commença Keiji. Il vient de me fournir de nouvelles informations sur lesquelles je serais très curieux d'entendre vos explications. »

Comme ni le médecin, très nerveux, ni le juriste ne disaient rien, le policier continua, très calme :

« Il apparaît que vous avez sept minutes au téléphone avec Dorei Hantaisha alors que vous étiez à l'aéroport, homme avec lequel vous avez eu pas moins de douze coups de téléphone, de quatre minutes à une heure vingt-trois,... Coups de fil qui, mais vous allez me dire que c'est un hasard, je parie, ont débuté trois jours après que Shima Gisheisha vous ait révélé être enceinte d'Aki Kazemori, si l'on en croit son journal... Et quelques semaines plus tard, vous vous êtes mis à recevoir d'importantes sommes d'argent... »

Un long silence suivit, avant que l'avocat ne réussisse à répondre :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon client n'aurait pas le droit d'appeler qui il veut.

- Oh ben voyons, il entre en contact avec un des plus virulents membres de l'opposition, qu'il appelle avant de tenter de s'enfuir, alors qu'il ne prévient pas sa propre mère ? Et cet argent, il vient d'où ? »

Yui toussa pour étouffer son rire alors que Keiji soupirait :

« Désolé, il va falloir trouver mieux que ça. »

Zento entra sans frapper :

« On a retrouvé le corps ! »

* * *

><p>Les trois jardiniers du parc se tenaient à distance, encore choqués. Leur responsable accueillit lui-même les enquêteurs, avec une nervosité plus que palpable. Yui et Keiji échangèrent un regard. N'ayant pas eu de détail, ils furent pareillement surpris lorsque l'homme leur dit, après leur avoir serré la main :<p>

« Je vais vous montrer, c'est par là... Ils ne sont pas agressifs, je pense qu'ils vous laisseront approcher, puisqu'ils nous ont laissé faire, nous...

- Qui ça, "ils" ? demanda Keiji.

- ... Venez. Vous ne me croirez pas avant de l'avoir vu... »

Dubitatifs, les deux enquêteurs et leurs hommes suivirent le responsable du parc jusqu'à un grand ensemble de plates bandes, de la terre nue en cette saison, couverte de neige.

Des dizaines de corbeaux se trouvaient là, sur les arbres, les grillages, les poteaux, au sol, entourant une petite zone où la neige et la terre avaient été grattées, découvrant un buste humain.

Les enquêteurs restèrent stupéfaits. Le responsable du parc frissonna. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire... Les corbeaux, il y avait souvent dans le parc... Mais là...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... » grogna Keiji en s'avançant d'un pas décidée.

Yui le suivit plus lentement. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Nezumi lâcher ses deux corbeaux par la fenêtre, à l'hôpital...

...

Il secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible.

Nezumi était bizarre, il l'avait toujours su. Il avait des intuitions et une sensibilité très particulières, c'était évident. Mais 'fallait pas délirer non plus.

Keiji s'accroupit près du corps, remarquablement conservé par le froid. Le visage était pâle et, presque curieusement, serein.

Yui le rejoignit.

« C'est bien elle... » dit le policier en se redressant.

Il regarda autour de lui, les oiseaux, toujours calmes, et ses hommes, restés à distance. Il fronça les sourcils et leur cria :

« Bon, vous rappliquez, oui ?! Vous croyez que les relevés vont se faire tous seuls ?! »

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que tous les corbeaux s'envolèrent, sauf un, posé sur un poteau assez près, qui bâilla et gonfla ses plumes dans un frisson.

Yui et Keiji regardèrent, impressionnés malgré eux, les oiseaux noirs disparaître dans toutes les directions.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers le corbeau restant qui les toisait aussi. Les autres agents arrivaient enfin.

« Bon, au boulot. »

* * *

><p>« Qu'on voit un QUOI ?! » sursauta Nezumi.<p>

Encre s'agrippa à son épaule pour ne pas chuter et râla.

Shion, assis près de son ami sur le lit de l'hôpital, était tout aussi stupéfait. Yui soupira alors que Keiji grommelait :

« Ordre du juge.

- Mais pourquoi il veut qu'on voit un psychiatre ?... » demanda Shion.

Shima couina dans son berceau. Nezumi lui sourit alors que les trois souris qui étaient avec elle allaient se frotter contre elle pour la câliner.

« Ça va, ma puce, t'en fais pas... »

Yui finit par répondre :

« Suite à une requête de l'avocat du docteur Itsuwaru, qui prétend que tout ceci est un complot contre son client, le juge a exigé une expertise psychologique de vous deux.

- Visant à déterminer si nous sommes des manipulateurs pervers ? grogna Nezumi.

- Et probablement aussi si je suis apte à gouverner... sourit Shion.

- Il n'a jamais été question de ça ! se récria Keiji.

- Je m'en doute, mais ça tomberait bien pour pas mal de gens, répondit Shion avant de demander : Quel médecin a été désigné ?

- Euh... Vous acceptez ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai rien à cacher. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, toi ? » continua-t-il pour Nezumi.

Ce dernier semblait bien plus sceptique, et lâcha finalement :

« Mouais, bon, si il faut...

- C'est le docteur Sêshinkai qui a été appelé, répondit Keiji. Il passera ici demain, M. Kazemori, et sûrement au Palais présidentiel dans la foulée.

- C'est qui, ce type ? grommela encore Nezumi.

- Un de nos plus éminents, pour ne pas dire le meilleur psychiatre criminologue de notre ville, répondit Keiji.

- Rentré ici il y a deux ans et demi. Il s'était exilé à N°5 suite à quelques soucis avec l'ancien pouvoir de N°6, ajouta Yui.

- Tu sais lesquels, je parie ? sourit Nezumi.

- Oui, il refusait de diagnostiquer fous les dissidents politiques.

- Ce qui lui a valu de peu d'être interné lui-même, je crois, se souvint Keiji.

- Exact.

- Vous pouvez dire au juge que j'accepte sa demande d'entretien avec le Dr Sêshinkai, reprit Shion en se penchant pour attraper Shima qui remuait. Pour des raisons de discrétion cependant, je préférerais ne pas le voir au Palais. Il a un cabinet ?

- Oui, au centre-ville, pas loin du parc, répondit Yui.

- Je passerai le voir, s'il veut bien me faire savoir quelle heure l'arrange. Yui, tu peux t'arranger pour que ce rendez-vous reste secret, pour le moment ?

- Aucun souci.

- Vous avez peur des paparazzis ? demanda Keiji avec un sourire.

- Non, pas tant que ça. Plus de ce que certaines personnes, ici ou ailleurs, pourraient faire en s'imaginant que cet homme a des informations confidentielles sur moi. »

Nezumi eut un sourire alors qu'il caressait la tête de sa fille qui se mit à suçoter ses doigts, les yeux grands ouverts :

« Tu deviens parano, ma petite fleur ?

- Ça doit être Yui qui est contagieux.

- Eh ! protesta le susnommé.

- Vous n'avez pas tort, en fait... finit par reprendre Keiji. Pour sa sécurité et sa tranquillité, il faut effectivement mieux que vos rendez-vous restent confidentiels. »

Nezumi prit Shima dans ses bras et Shion se leva :

« Et sinon, il parait que vous avez retrouvé le corps ?

- Oui. Les examens sont en cours. Il était dans le parc, dans une zone dont on avait retourné le sol il y a quelques jours, avant la neige. Bref, de la terre battue dont personne n'aurait remarqué qu'elle avait été rebattue, si les corbeaux n'avaient pas gratté le sol.

- Des corbeaux ? sourit encore Nezumi.

- Sans doute pour faire leur boulot de charognards, répondit Keiji, mais c'est une chance pour nous. On est arrivé à temps, le corps était intact... Sa logeuse nous a confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle.

- Et ce médecin, quel rapport ? demanda Nezumi.

- Un peu compliqué.

- C'est bien celui qui avait été condamné pour abandon de poste l'an dernier ? demanda Shion.

- Oui.

- Il n'avait pas été interdit d'exercer ?

- Si, mais il avait fait amende honorable, et visiblement, des "amis" ont réussi à le faire revenir. A priori, il filait droit, répondit Yui.

- Reste que l'hypothèse qu'il ait cherché à utiliser cette femme, qui se disait enceinte de votre compagnon, pour vous nuire, est loin d'être irréaliste, ajouta Keiji.

- Et que vient faire Dorei Hantaisha là-dedans ? demanda encore Shion. Son arrestation n'est pas passée inaperçue. »

Keiji soupira alors que Yui gloussait.

Sitôt le corps envoyé à l'institut médico-légal, Yui et Keiji s'étaient fait un devoir de se rendre chez les Hantaisha, car le juge voulait que Dorei, leur aîné, les éclaircisse sur sa relation avec le Dr Itsuwaru.

Sauf que Dorei leur avait fait savoir qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Keiji lui ayant signifié que leur entrevue n'était pas une option, Dorei avait daigné venir à sa porte avec deux gardes du corps, et son ton méprisant, vite agressif, son refus d'écouter même les questions, ne surprirent pas Yui, mais finirent par venir à bout de la proverbiale patience de Keiji. Et les renforts appelés par Zento arrivèrent juste à temps pour embarquer les trois hommes, désormais accusés d'injures et coups et blessures sur des représentants de l'ordre... Le tout devant un parterre de journalistes arrivés entre-temps.

Keiji eut un sourire à ce souvenir et fit avec un sourire en coin à Yui :

« Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez prévenu la presse...

- Oh, pensez-vous... » répondit innocemment le borgne.

Shion eut un sourire rapide. Les images de son opposant insultant, puis se battant avec les policiers, avaient fait le tour des télés et d'Internet...

« Nous voulions juste savoir à quel sujet le Dr Itsuwaru l'avait appelé de l'aéroport... Mais son manque de coopération a exaspéré le juge... continua le policier.

- Et il y a un autre détail intéressant, ajouta Yui. Il semblerait que notre homme ait une blessure au mollet gauche. »

Nezumi tiqua :

« Là où j'ai planté mon couteau ?

- Il faudra voir s'il y a une plaie et si oui, si elle correspond, répondit Keiji. Il prétend que c'est une tendinite et refuse qu'un médecin l'examine. Il a aussi quelques traces de griffures sur le visage et les mains...

- Et votre corbeau est revenu avec du sang sur les serres... » leur rappela Yui.

Shion avait croisé les bras. Il opina lentement et gravement.

« Vous avez fait du très bon travail, merci, messieurs. »

Entendant tapoter à la vitre, Shion alla ouvrir. Les deux corbeaux rentrèrent et vinrent se poser sur le lit. Kage s'ébroua et Yami râla. Nezumi sourit :

« Jamais content, celui-là... »

* * *

><p>Shima dormait à poings fermés, et Yami et Encre étaient en boule à ses pieds dans le berceau. Nezumi, assis dans son lit, regarda avec gène le psychiatre.<p>

Ce dernier était un homme plus petit que lui, un peu rond, de corps comme de visage, aux cheveux poivre et sel ébouriffés et au regard bienveillant.

Shion et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne lui cacher que le nécessaire, mais le convalescent n'était tout de même pas très à l'aise.

« Euh, elle dort... Il ne faudra pas faire de bruit...

- ce n'est pas un souci. Nous pouvons aller ailleurs si vous le souhaitez, répondit aimablement le médecin, mais je ne pense pas que nous risquons de la déranger.

- D'accord... Comme vous voulez... Vous avez une chaise là, derrière vous.

- Oui, merci.

- Ça euh, ça va si je reste dans le lit ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Nezumi eut un petit rire nerveux en se grattant la tête :

« Désolé, je n'ai jamais fait ça, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe... »

Le psychiatre répondit aimablement en installant la chaise et en s'y asseyant :

« La seule chose qui compte, c'est que vous soyez bien installé. »

Nezumi le regarda et au bout d'un moment, Sêshinkai reprit :

« Si vous le permettez, je vais prendre quelques notes ?

- Comme vous voulez.

- Tout ce qui se dira ici restera entre nous, vous pouvez être tranquille.

- Vous ne devez pas tout raconter au juge ?

- Je dois lui faire un rapport, mais la confidentialité est une règle absolue pour nous autres... À moins, bien sûr, que vous ne m'avouiez le crime. » ajouta le psychiatre avec un sourire.

Nezumi eut un sourire à son tour :

« Ça risque pas.

- Alors, il n'y a pas à vous en faire. Votre nom s'écrit bien avec le kanji du protecteur et celui du vent ?

- Oui, et mon prénom avec celui de l'automne.

- Merci. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Vingt ans.

- Vous faites plus... remarqua Sêshinkai.

- Il parait.

- On vous l'a déjà dit ?

- Souvent.

- Et qu'y répondez-vous ?

- Que j'ai pas mal vécu et que ça doit expliquer.

- Il y a longtemps que vous connaissez Shion Seijunna ?

- On s'est croisé la première fois le soir de ses douze ans.

- Vous étiez en fuite, c'est ça ?

- En fuite, blessé, mort de faim et désespéré.

- Et il est venu à votre aide... Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

- Qu'il était cinglé. »

Le psychiatre sourit :

« Cinglé ?

- Complètement. Et je le pense encore. C'était... Juste... Incroyable... »

Les yeux gris se perdirent dans ses souvenirs :

« ... Incroyable, que quelqu'un me tende la main... Après ce que j'avais passé,... J'y croyais juste plus...

- Vous n'aviez plus foi en l'être humain ?

- Plus du tout.

- Et il vous a rendu ça ?

- Non, pas vraiment... »

Nezumi se tut un instant.

« Il m'a donné foi en lui. »

Sêshinkai hocha la tête en prenant une note :

« Vous n'avez toujours foi qu'en lui ?

- Non, plus vraiment... C'est en lui que j'ai le plus confiance, mais il y a d'autres gens aussi, maintenant...

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Oui.

- Depuis quand, ou plutôt, quand en avez-vous pris conscience ?

- Quand on s'est retrouvé, on avait seize ans et euh, on s'est mis à vivre ensemble... Et on s'aimait sûrement déjà, mais on s'en est pas rendu compte... Pas moi en tout cas... Pendant qu'on était au Centre Pénitentiaire, il a été tué euh, blessé ! se rattrapa vivement le convalescent. Enfin j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était mort et... J'ai compris à ce moment-là... Que je pouvais pas continuer sans lui... »

Sêshinkai avait froncé les sourcils, se demandant un peu ce qu'il voulait dire. Le garçon continua, les yeux toujours perdus, mais douloureux cette fois :

« ... J'ai juste eu la force de m'allonger près de lui... Pour attendre que tout s'écroule et que ça s'arrête enfin... »

Le médecin regarda le garçon avec gravité. Nezumi reprit au bout d'un moment :

« Sérieux, sur le coup, c'était la goutte de trop...

- Vous étiez à bout ?

- Ça a été plutôt éprouvant...

- Mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de le laisser après la chute du Mur. »

Nezumi grimaça, puis soupira :

« Il fallait... Mais j'ai eu du mal... J'ai dû filer pendant la nuit... J'y serais jamais arrivé, sinon...

- Il fallait ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait vous faire abandonner le garçon avec lequel vous étiez prêt à mourir ?

- J'avais besoin de retrouver qui j'étais.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben,... Je le savais plus... J'avais pas réalisé ça avant, c'est un peu bizarre... Mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais... J'ai voulu aller voir... Je suis parti pour retourner là où j'étais né... J'étais sûr de ne rien trouver... »

Sêshinkai le laissa continuer.

« ... Mais j'ai retrouvé mon grand-père, et des oncles et tantes et des cousins, aussi...

- Ils vous ont reconnu ? Après combien de temps ?

- Douze ans. Mais apparemment, je suis le portrait craché de ma mère, avec les yeux gris de mon père.

- Et ils vous ont bien accueilli ?

- Mon grand-père était fou de joie... Et les autres ont suivi.

- Combien de temps êtes-vous resté là-bas ?

- Trois ans.

- C'est long. Vous n'aviez plus envie de revenir ?

- Si... Shion me manquait à en crever. Mais j'avais beaucoup à apprendre.

- Sur votre famille ? »

Nezumi eut un geste vague :

« Entre autres, oui.

- Et après ces trois ans, ils ne vous ont pas retenu ?

- Non. Ils savaient que quelqu'un m'attendait et que j'avais des choses à faire ici.

- Ils savaient que c'était un garçon qui vous attendait ?

- Oui.

- Ça ne les dérangeait pas ?

- Non. Ces choses-là sont tout à fait admises chez les miens.

- Donc, vous avez fini votre... apprentissage, disons, et vous êtes revenu.

- C'est ça.

- Et ce retour s'est mal passé ? »

Nezumi fit la moue.

« Oui et non.

- Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à cette fameuse dispute ? »

Nezumi haussa les épaules et réfléchit un moment.

« C'est de notre faute à tous les deux, en fait.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je suis revenu les mains dans les poches, sans du tout savoir ce qui c'était passé ici pendant tout ce temps. Et, ben,... Shion avait fait sa vie, c'était normal... Il allait pas s'asseoir dans un coin et m'attendre... Mais j'avais pas réfléchi à ça... Et du coup,... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me retrouver, ici. Lui, il avait sa vie, ses amis, sa routine avec Haru... Et j'étais là, mais j'avais pas l'impression d'être à ma place... Et puis, son boulot lui prenait un temps dingue, on se voyait presque pas... Et c'est pas pour vivre comme ça que j'étais rentré...

- Vous avez essayé de lui parler ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je prenais sur moi en me disant que ça allait s'arranger.

- Et donc, ce soir-là ?

- Il devait passer la journée avec moi, enfin, mais il y a eu une urgence et il a dû partir... J'ai fait du ménage, j'ai préparé un repas... J'ai attendu... J'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était grave, cette urgence, mais j'en avais vraiment plein le cul de toujours passer après son boulot, après cette ville... Quand il est rentré... »

Nezumi marqua une pause. S'en souvenir faisait encore si mal... Il reprit douloureusement :

« Quand il est rentré, il était à bout. J'avais juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui faire l'amour pour lui faire oublier tout ça... Mais il m'a repoussé. »

Nezumi soupira :

« Et là, j'ai explosé. J'en pouvais vraiment plus... Je lui ai dit que j'en avais marre, que je savais plus ce que je faisais ici... Que je crevais d'envie de lui... Tout ce que j'aurais dû lui dire calmement des jours avant, j'ai juste pu lui hurler... Et comme il était aussi sur les nerfs, il s'est mis à m'engueuler aussi... Et je l'ai pas supporté... Une phrase, surtout...

- Laquelle ? le relança doucement le psychiatre.

- Que si j'avais le feu au cul à ce point, j'avais qu'à retourner me faire baiser dans mon bordel. »

Sêshinkai sursauta. Imaginer cette phrase dans la bouche de Shion Seijunna tenait de la science-fiction... Mais la voix de Nezumi le ramena au présent :

« ... Ça faisait trois semaines qu'on s'était pas touché... J'en pouvais vraiment plus... »

Il y eut un silence. Nezumi acheva en repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine :

« Je l'ai frappé et... J'ai... »

Il ne parvint pas à finir. Il passa ses bras autour de ses genoux.

« Je suis parti, après... je me souviens avoir été dans un bar, je ne sais pas où... Sûrement dans d'autres après... J'ai bu à m'en rendre malade... Et je me souviens très vaguement avoir erré des heures sous la pluie avant qu'une femme me ramasse... Je sanglotais, je crois... Et elle, elle a juste voulu me consoler, j'imagine...

- De quoi vous souvenez-vous clairement ?

- Clairement, de rien avant mon réveil, le matin. J'ai quelques flashs très vagues de la nuit... je sais que j'ai couché avec elle, je sais que je pleurais... Je sais qu'elle était très douce... Vraiment... Très gentille... Quand je me suis réveillé, tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est m'enfuir comme un voleur... Sans même lui dire un mot...

- Comment vous sentiez-vous à ce moment précis ?

- Anéanti. J'avais honte, je m sentais sale... J'avais juste envie de disparaître.

- Des pulsions suicidaires ?

- Non, juste une envie de foutre le camp.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

- J'ai réussi à me convaincre que je devais au moins des excuses à Shion. Je suis rentré... Et il m'attendait... Et... On a euh... On s'est expliqué... J'osais pas le regarder... Mais il m'a demandé de rester... Et... Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait... C'était la première fois... Qu'il se foutait de ce que j'avais fait... Parce qu'il m'aimait, qu'il voulait que je reste avec lui...

- Ça vous a soulagé, qu'il vous pardonne ? »

Nezumi eut un sourire :

« Shion ne sait pas vraiment en vouloir à quelqu'un... C'est pas tant son pardon qu'il me fallait...

- Alors quoi ?

- Son amour... La certitude de son amour... »

Nezumi avait à nouveau le regard perdu, mais cette fois, le psychiatre eut l'impression curieuse de se retrouver face à un enfant, un petit garçon qui souriait timidement :

« ... J'étais tellement seul, avant lui...

- Vous avez perdu vos parents très jeune ?

- J'avais quatre ans.

- Et vous avez été seul à partir de ce moment-là ?

- Ben, une vieille femme s'est occupée de moi... Mais... Elle était obsédée par l'idée d'anéantir N°6... Alors elle m'a appris à les haïr, à me battre... Mais elle était pas très tendre... Après, j'ai été attrapé par N°6 et c'était pas vraiment les gars de leur labo ou leurs soldats qui allaient beaucoup m'aider là-dessus... Quand Shion m'a recueilli, quand j'ai réussi à m'évader... Je me suis enfin souvenu de ce que c'était, la tendresse, l'affection... Après, un homme plus gentil a veillé sur moi, mais c'était sûrement un peu trop tard, et c'est pas à Bloc Ouest, quand je l'ai quitté, que j'allais trouver ça... Et je voulais pas, de toute façon... Parce que pour moi, s'attacher, c'était juste souffrir quand on perdait la personne... Et ça, j'en voulais plus... Alors, je me disais que je voulais juste rembourser à Shion la dette que j'avais, le sauver parce qu'il m'avait sauvé... Mais quand il a été près de moi, même s'il m'énervait, je me sentais bien... Je me sens bien... Et ça, je ne veux plus le perdre.

- Jusqu'où pourriez-vous aller pour protéger votre couple, pour protéger Shion ?

- Jusqu'en Enfer et bien au-delà.

- Vous seriez prêt à tuer ?

- Oui. »

La réponse avait été claire et le psychiatre eut un sourire :

« Vous dites ça avec facilité.

- J'ai souvent vu la mort en face.

- Vous avez déjà tué ?

- Oui.

- À Bloc Ouest ?

- C'est arrivé.

- La dernière fois ?

- Au Centre Pénitentiaire. Les soldats ne nous ont pas vraiment laissé le choix.

- Auriez-vous tué cette femme si elle avait menacé votre couple, ou la réputation de votre compagnon ou la vôtre ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je peux tuer dans un combat, pour me défendre ou défendre quelqu'un face à de gens qui veulent nous tuer. Si elle avait été tout raconté à la presse, j'aurais assumé, c'est tout. C'est presque dommage qu'elle l'ait pas fait... Si elle avait parlé, si elle était venue nous voir... On aurait pu la protéger... »

* * *

><p>Shion plongea les yeux grands ouverts.<p>

Au bord de la piscine, deux adolescentes gloussèrent et, assis non loin d'elles au bord de l'eau, Kanshi, le garde du corps présidentiel, eut un sourire.

Il se souvenait encore de la mémorable dispute entre Shion et Yui, lorsque le président avait catégoriquement refusé qu'on évacue la piscine quand il y allait.

Shion glissa dans l'eau, émergea plus loin pour nager énergiquement jusqu'au bord et repartir aussitôt dans l'autre sens. Peu de personnes étaient là, en ce début d'après-midi, et on le regardait avec curiosité u surprise.

Kanshi se disait souvent que, pour un homme au physique si particulier, Shion ne se faisait pas tant ennuyer, preuve que les habitants de la ville le respectaient.

Après quelques longueurs, Shion rejoignit son garde du corps et se hissa près de lui :

« Vous ne voulez pas nager un peu ? Elle est bonne.

- Non, merci. Vous avez fini ? »

Essoufflé, le garçon s'assit et opina :

« Oui... Je n'ai pas fait très long, mais vu que je n'ai pas nagé depuis des mois, je préfère ne pas forcer.

- Vous faites bien. »

Shion se leva et s'étira, et pas très loin, les deux adolescentes gloussèrent encore. Et Kanshi se dit que Shion ne réalisait vraiment pas à quel point il était bien fait de sa personne...

Une voiture aux vitres teintées les attendait sagement et Kanshi conduisit, tranquille, jusqu'au cabinet du Dr Sêshinkai. Un parking en sous-sol leur assurait de ne pas être vus. Ils n'y croisèrent personne, ni dans l'ascenseur, et le cabinet lui-même était vide, à l'exception bien sûr du psychiatre qui vint accueillir Shion avec amabilité :

« Bonjour, M. le Président, et merci de vous être déplacé.

- Bonjour, docteur. De rien, ravi de faire votre connaissance, et vous pouvez m'appeler Shion.

- D'accord. Venez, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau. À tout à l'heure, monsieur. » salua-t-il encore Kanshi.

Ce dernier s'assit et prit une revue.

Le bureau du médecin était un peu sombre du fait des rideaux tirés, souci de discrétion oblige. Mais à ce détail près, la pièce était plutôt vaste et chaleureuse.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Shion obéit paisiblement. Le fauteuil était très confortable. Le médecin s'installa à son bureau, face à lui.

« Si vous permettez que je prenne quelques notes ?

- Je vous en prie.

- Pouvez-vous me rappeler votre âge ?

- Vingt ans.

- Le même âge que votre ami ?

- J'ai deux semaines de plus que lui.

- Shion comme la fleur, je crois ?

- Tout à fait.

- Vous avez déjà vu un psychiatre ?

- J'ai passé les tests obligatoires de N°6 quand j'étais enfant...

- Ceux qui ont attesté que vous étiez surdoué.

- Ceux-là mêmes.

- Combien de temps avez-vous vécu à Chronos ?

- Entre mes deux et mes douze ans.

- Vous y étiez heureux ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ça ? »

Shion fit la moue.

« On était pas à notre place...

- "On" ?

- Ma mère et moi.

- Vous n'avez jamais connu votre père ?

- J'avais quelques semaines quand ma mère l'a quitté. Je l'ai croisé sans savoir que c'était lui, il y a trois ans. Mais ça n'a jamais été un problème pour moi... »

Sêshinkai nota que Shion évacuait presque avec agacement la question.

« Ma mère n'était pas heureuse à Chronos, pas intégrée, et moi non plus. Bon, j'ai jamais été vraiment intégré nulle part, mais aujourd'hui, j'arrive à le gérer. À l'époque, non.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Ma mère n'était pas une membre de l'élite, et elle ne faisait rien pour le devenir... commença Shion.

- Non, non, pas ça, le coupa Sêshinkai.

- Quoi alors ?

- Que vous n'avez jamais été vraiment intégré nulle part, mais qu'aujourd'hui, vous savez le gérer ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ah, ça... »

Shion haussa les épaules :

« Disons que j'ai toujours eu de sérieux problèmes de socialisation, dus sans doute à un décalage certain avec les autres membres de mon espèce en général...

- C'est fréquent, chez les surdoués.

- Il parait, oui.

- Vous n'aviez vraiment aucun ami ? »

Shion resta silencieux, puis admit :

« J'ai eu une amie... Une amie très chère, une surdouée comme moi. Nous avons été inséparables de nos deux à nos douze ans, et même après... C'est la seule à ne pas m'avoir tourné le dos quand j'ai été déchu.

- Vous l'avez perdu de vue depuis ?

- Elle est morte. »

Shion soupira :

« Mais la façon dont elle avait fini par m'aimer n'aurait rien apporté de bon, de toute façon.

- Elle vous aimait comme une femme ?

- Je pense avec le recul que oui... En tout cas, elle en avait après mon sperme, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

Sêshinkai resta interdit :

« Pardon ?

- J'ai eu la même réaction.

- Votre sperme ?

- Mon sperme. »

Shion haussa à nouveau les épaules :

« Aujourd'hui, je me dis que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour me signifier son désir... Mais sur le coup, je n'ai absolument rien compris... Et surtout, ça m'a vraiment choqué.

- Vous n'aviez pas envie d'elle ? Quel âge aviez-vous à ce moment-là ?

- Seize ans.

- À seize ans, vous auriez dû être travaillé par vos hormones.

- J'aurais dû, oui, sauf que non. Et pour répondre à votre prochaine question, non, ce n'était pas parce que c'était une fille. Je n'avais aucun désir de cet ordre pour personne, ni femme, ni homme. »

Le psychiatre sourit :

« J'allais effectivement vous faire remarquer que vous connaissiez déjà votre compagnon.

- Une étoile filante, à ce moment-là. Quelques heures une nuit de typhon...

- Quelques heures qui avaient totalement bouleversé votre vie.

- Moui. Et je ne nierai pas que son souvenir me hantait. Mais pas comme ça. »

Sêshinkai le relança :

« Pas comme ça ? Comment alors ?

- Envie de le revoir et de l'avoir à mes côtés, mais aucun fantasme d'ordre sexuel. »

Le psychiatre fronça les sourcils avec sérieux :

« Quand, hm... Quand êtes-vous passé à l'acte ?

- La nuit qui a suivi la chute du Mur.

- Depuis combien de temps vous étiez-vous retrouvés ?

- Quelques mois.

- Vous n'aviez rien fait dans l'intervalle ?

- Trop occupés à survivre, j'imagine.

- Faux prétexte... Au contraire, les désirs peuvent se révéler très violents en période de fort stress. Vous n'aviez pas envie ?

- Moi, non.

- Et lui ?

- Il n'a rien manifesté avant cette nuit-là.

- Le déclencheur est venu de lui ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je me suis donné sans la moindre retenue.

- Sans que rien ne vous freine, alors que vous n'aviez pas de désirs avant ?

- C'est ça.

- Vous l'auriez accepté d'une autre personne que lui ?

- Non. »

Le psychiatre regarda un moment Shion avant de reprendre :

« Vous avez un trouble médical, c'est ça ?

- Bien vu.

- Vous comptiez me le dire ?

- J'étais sûr que vous le devineriez.

- Quelles sont ses conséquences ?

- L'absence d'impulsion sexuelle.

- c'est donc à lui de manifester son désir ?

- Exactement.

- Il le sait ?

- Oui. Mais s'il l'avait su plus tôt, nous n'en serions sûrement pas là...

- Vous ne le saviez pas lorsqu'il est revenu ?

- Si. Mais... »

Shion grimaça. Il chercha ses mots un instant :

« Je suis un imbécile. »

Il semblait soudain très triste :

« Quand je vous disais tout à l'heure que j'avais du mal avec les autres,... C'est une vieille histoire, en fait. Je n'arrive pas... Enfin, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal, se corrigea-t-il, ça va mieux avec le temps, à voir les problèmes quand on ne m'en parle pas clairement.

- Ça ne fait pas de vous un imbécile.

- Si. Je le sais et ça m'a souvent causé de sérieux problèmes... Et je n'ai pas été capable de voir que l'homme que j'aime souffrait à côté de moi. »

Il soupira.

« Il n'y avait pas de souci pour moi. Il était revenu, il était là, alors tout allait bien... Comme je n'ai pas de pulsions sexuelles, et que l'abstinence ne me pose pas de problème, moi, ça ne m'a pas gêné qu'on ne fasse pas plus l'amour... Je ne me rendais absolument pas compte de ce qu'il endurait... Et puis, c'était la vraie merde avec le Conseil, je ne touchais pas terre... »

Il se tut encore un moment.

« Ce WE-là, je devais le passer avec l'argent. Normalement, j'avais tout bouclé. Et j'avais vraiment envie de ce moment en amoureux... Mais quand on m'a appelé pour cette alerte, je ne pouvais pas ne pas y aller. J'aurais adoré leur dire d'aller se voir et raccrocher, mais c'était trop grave... Je suis rentré tard, j'étais épuisé et énervé... J'avais juste envie de me poser, de prendre une bonne douche... Alors quand il s'est mis à m'engueuler, j'ai juste craqué aussi... Je ne comprenais rien... Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me reprochait... J'ai... vraiment... été odieux avec lui... Je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce que je lui ai dit...

- Quoi, exactement ?

- Que s'il avait le feu au cul à ce point, il n'avait qu'à retourner se faire baiser dans son bordel... »

Shion avait articulé ça très péniblement. Il semblait au bord des larmes.

« Ce n'est pas un coup de poignard dans le dos, là, c'est une hache en pleine face... »

Sêshinkai le laissa continuer sans intervenir.

« ... Quand je pense qu'il en a été un jour réduit à ça... Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le prendre dans mes bras pour lui jurer que c'est fini parce que jamais, jamais je ne permettrai que ça recommence... Et j'ai osé lui crier ça... Quand il est parti,... J'ai réalisé l'heure qu'il était, le temps qu'il avait attendu, et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps... Et j'ai attendu à mon tour... »

Shion se tut encore un instant.

« Quand il est revenu... Il puait l'alcool et il n'arrivait pas à me regarder... j'ai compris tout de suite ce qui s'était passé... Il a été se doucher, je l'ai rejoint... Je lui ai demandé de rester... On s'est expliqué et ça nous a permis de tout rependre à zéro sur de bonnes bases, cette fois...

- Vous ne lui en vouliez pas ?

- Non... C'était trop tard, à quoi bon... Et puis, de vous à moi, je ne l'avais pas volé... La seule chose qui m'importait, qui m'importe vraiment, c'est qu'il soit près de moi. »

Le psychiatre hocha gravement la tête :

« Que pensiez-vous de cette femme ?

- Je lui étais très reconnaissant d'avoir été là pour lui à ma place...

- Aucune rancune contre elle ?

- Non, vraiment... Ça m'a soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un l'avait aidé, vraiment... »

Sêshinkai prit quelques notes.

« Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un, Shion ?

- Je n'en ai pas de souvenirs très précis, mais apparemment, oui... »

Le psychiatre le considéra avec intérêt :

« Dans quelles circonstances ?

- Quand nous étions au Centre Pénitentiaire... Un soldat qui avait blessé Nezumi...

- Blessé qui ? sursauta Sêshinkai.

- Oh, pardon ! C'est le surnom d'Aki.

- Ah,... Nezumi ?

- Oui. C'est comme ça qu'il se faisait appeler avant de retrouver son vrai nom, c'est sous ce nom que je l'ai connu, et c'est encore comme ça que je l'appelle... Enfin, moi et les gens qui l'ont connu avant la réunification.

- Ah bon. Et donc, alors, ce soldat ?

- Je me souviens qu'il a fait feu et que Nezumi s'est écroulé. Et quand je suis revenu à moi, le soldat était mort à mes pieds et j'avais une arme à la main et du sang plein mes vêtements. »

Sêshinkai hocha gravement la tête :

« Je vois...

- Le plus incroyable, c'est que Nezumi était en train de pleurer en me demandant pardon...

- Hein ?!

- Il ne supportait pas d'avoir fait du moi un tueur... »

Shion haussa les épaules avec un sourire et Sêshinkai hocha la tête :

« Qu'est exactement Nezumi pour vous, Shion ?

- Un petit garçon qui pleure dans une forêt en flammes. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Un petit garçon que je protégerai au-delà de tous les enfers.

- Un enfant pleurant dans des flammes ?

- Oui... Je suis en fait persuadé que Nezumi n'a jamais vraiment vraiment digéré l'assassinat de ses parents. Il a grandi comme il a pu avec ça,... C'est un adulte, maintenant, bien sûr, et un jeune père... Et j'espère qu'il réussira à surmonter ça, et je l'y aiderai de toutes mes forces... Mais cette douleur, je sais qu'elle est toujours en lui.

- S'exprimant par sa peur de perdre ceux qu'il aime ou d'être rejeté...

- Et donc par une solitude et un rejet des autres pour y pallier.

- Sauf vous.

- Sauf moi.

- Le petit garçon qui lui a tendu la main alors qu'il croyait que tout était perdu.

- Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement... »

Shion sourit, encore ému comme ce soir-là rien qu'à s'en souvenir.

« Vous l'auriez vu à ce moment... Un tout petit bonhomme blessé, trempé par la tempête... Si fragile... Bon sang, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'aider...

- Et vous ne l'avez jamais regretté ?

- Jamais.

- Même après avoir tout perdu ?

- Je n'ai rien perdu. Des choses qui n'avaient aucune importance... Et je l'ai gagné, lui. Et il vaut tellement plus que tous les mensonges de Chronos et de N°6... »

Shion sourit cette fois joyeusement :

« Vous trouvez que j'ai des choses à regretter ? Moi, j'aime plutôt bien ma vie.

- Que puis-je répondre à ça... »

Le psychiatre souriait également.

« J'aurais encore une question, si vous le permettez, Shion.

- Je vous en prie.

- De quel trouble psychologique souffrez-vous ? »

Shion sourit à nouveau :

« Ah, je l'attendais, celle-là !

- Et donc ?

- Et donc, je n'en sais rien. En fait, vos collègues, à l'époque des tests, n'ont jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord. Ils ont parlé de schizophrénie, de sociopathie, pour les plus virulents. Les autres disaient que j'étais juste un surdoué dans ma bulle... Si ça vous intéresse, ma mère a peut-être gardé les comptes rendus de l'époque.

- Volontiers.

- D'accord, je lui demanderai et si elle les a, je vous les ferais passer. »

* * *

><p>Shinobi arriva à l'hôpital avec Haru vers 17h. Ils devaient y attendre Shion auprès de Nezumi. Repérant de loin le troupeau de journalistes à la porte, le garçon prit son neveu dans ses bras pour se faufiler par des chemins détournés. En cinq jours, il avait eu le temps de prendre ses marques dans le labyrinthe hospitalier.<p>

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre où Nezumi attendait, câlinant Shima qui gazouillait dans ses bras. Shinobi eut un sourire en posant Haru au sol. Le petit garçon trotta vers le jeune papa :

« Zumi Zumi, ça y est, tu rentres à la maison ?

- Oui, poussin, on rentre.

- Tu es guéri ?

- Ça ira... bonsoir, Shino.

- Salut. Il y a du monde à la porte.

- On essayera de les éviter. Shion ne devrait pas tarder...

- D'accord. Tout est prêt, tu as fait ton sac ?

- Ouais, ouais. Il faudra juste m'aider à mettre mon manteau. »

Shion arriva rapidement, alors que le docteur Isha venait saluer son patient et lui donner les dernières recommandations :

« Évitez les charges lourdes et les mouvements brusques, et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour enlever les points, si tout va bien. »

Nezumi opina. Shion prit le bébé et Shinobi le sac. Haru, lui, prit la main de Nezumi, et ils partirent. Le service d'ordre de l'hôpital, couplé aux gardes du corps de la petite famille, tint la horde journalistique à distance. Shion prit le volant. Il sourit à son compagnon, assis à côté de lui.

« Content de rentrer ?

- Ouais, plutôt... Tu as du nouveau ?

- Oui et non... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le point depuis l'autre jour, mais Yui m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure pour me dire que c'était bon et de regarder la conférence de presse de ce soir.

- Une conférence de presse, carrément ? Ils ont trouvé ?

- On verra... »

Karan et Jacques les attendaient à la maison, avec la petite Akane, alors occupée à regarder trois souris qui jouaient non loin de son siège-bébé.

Ça allait être du camping quelque temps, mais Karan et son compagnon resteraient le temps nécessaire pour que Nezumi soit bien remis et puisse se débrouiller.

Le berceau avait été ressorti, placé dans la chambre d'amis avec celui d'Akane. Karan et Jacques dormiraient en haut, à la bibliothèque et Shinobi squatterait le canapé. Akane faisait ses nuits et Shima, à l'hôpital, les avait presque immédiatement faites.

À l'heure dire, et alors que le dîner mijotait sagement, tout le monde, à l'exception bien sûr d'Haru et des bébés, se posa devant la télé.

Une journaliste fit un résumé des derniers éléments avant le début de la conférence elle-même.

« C'est donc, à l'heure où nous parlons, les deux fils de Sagashi Hantaisha qui ont été arrêtés. Le second, Dokuéki, a été interpellé ce matin. Mais on me dit que la conférence va commencer. Je laisse l'antenne et vous donne rendez-vous après, pour une analyse avec des invités. »

Une salle de conférence apparut sur l'écran. À une table étaient assis le commandant Keiji et à ses côtés, Yui.

Ce fut le policer qui prit la parole :

« Bonsoir et merci à tous de nous être déplacés. Bien que ça ne soit pas fréquent dans une enquête criminelle, nous avons décidé, en accord avec M. le juge Genkakusa, et à cause des implications de cette affaire sur notre politique intérieure, de faire avec vous le point au terme de cette enquête. Car oui, après cinq jours sans dormir, nous pensons avoir réussi à reconstituer les faits qui ont abouti au décès de Shima Gisheisha et l'agression d'Aki Kazemori. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Keiji reprit :

« La victime, Shima Gisheisha, âgée de 26 ans, a passé la nuit du 18 avril avec Aki Kazemori, suite à quoi elle est tombée enceinte. Son journal, que nous avons retrouvé chez elle, nous a informés qu'elle n'avait pas repris contact avec Aki Kazemori. Il nous a également informés qu'elle n'avait confié qu'à son médecin l'identité du père de son enfant. Ce médecin, le Dr Itsuwaru, occupait un cabinet modeste suite à sa condamnation, l'an dernier. Nous avons constaté que le Dr Itsuwaru avait contacté Dorei Hantaisha quelques jours après que Shima Gisheisha lui ait fait cette confidence, et que les deux hommes se sont vus et contactés très régulièrement suite à ça. Nous savons aussi que le Dr Itsuwaru a, peu après, eu d'importantes rentrées d'argent inexpliquées. Partant de là, nous avons souhaité parler à Dorei Hantaisha pour qu'il nous éclaire. Vous avez tous été témoins de sa hm, mauvaise volonté à nous répondre, qui a conduit à son arrestation. »

Yui gloussa. Keiji lui jeta un oeil avec un rapide sourire en coin, puis il reprit :

« Après recoupements, il s'est révélé incapable de nous expliquer ses rapports avec le médecin, et nous avons aussi trouvé qu'il avait une blessure au mollet gauche, correspondant au coup de couteau qu'Aki Kazemori avait dit avoir porté à son agresseur, ainsi que des griffures qui pourraient correspondre à celles d'un corbeau, et nous savons que lorsqu'Aki Kazemori a disparu, lundi soir, c'est un de ses corbeaux domestiques qui est venu au palais présidentiel, et que ce corbeau avait du sang sur ses serres.

Keiji regarda à nouveau Yui qui opinait du chef.

« Le sang retrouvé sur le corbeau et sur le couteau d'Aki Kazemori correspond bien au sang de Dorei Hantaisha, sang qui ne correspond par contre pas à celui enregistré à son nom dans la base officielle de la ville, ce qui nous a fait perdre du temps. Dorei Hantaisha a, de plus, aussi été incapable de bous fournir un alibi pour samedi, dimanche et lundi, c'est à dire entre la disparition de Shima Gisheisha et l'agression d'Aki Kazemori. Le Dr Itsuwaru n'a pas plus d'alibis. On sait que Dorei Hantaisha et son frère étaient bien, lundi soir, dans le centre commercial d'où est venu l'appel qu'a reçu Aki Kazemori, car Dokuéki Hantaisha y a fait un achat, sans compter les images des caméras de surveillance. Leur voiture correspond aux descriptions, tant de celle aperçue là où Shima Gisheisha a disparu, que là où Aki Kazemori a été agressé. Bref, le faisceau de preuves contre les trois hommes est conséquent, et surtout, leur impossibilité de rien justifier ne plaide pas pour eux. Tout nous porte à croire donc qu'ils auraient enlevé Gisheisha samedi vers 13h, gardée, on ignore où, jusqu'à lundi matin où elle a accouché et est décédée, d'après l'autopsie, d'une hémorragie. Suite à quoi, les deux frères seraient entrés en contact avec Aki Kazemori, voulant échanger son enfant contre des documents détenus par Shion Seijunna, mais Aki Kazemori est parvenu à échapper à ses agresseurs avec le bébé. Le corps de Shima Gisheisha a été enterré dans le parc, probablement la nuit même. Voilà, en gros. Les suites et le procès décideront du sort de ces hommes, accusés à ce jour d'enlèvement, séquestration, homicide par négligence, ainsi que d'agression avec usage d'une arme à feu, bien que cette dernière n'ait pas été retrouvée. »

Keiji se tut. Les journalistes mirent un instant à se manifester :

« Commandant, pouvez-vous ce soir nous confirmer l'innocence de notre président et de son compagnon ?

- Absolument rien ne permet de les incriminer à l'heure actuelle. Ils ont des alibis, aucun contact ou appel suspects n'a été trouvé, sans parler du fait qu'Aki Kazemori a manqué de mourir. À l'heure où Shima Gisheisha a disparu, Shion Seijunna présidait une conférence au Sanctuaire, Aki Kazemori, pour sa part, était à son travail. Même chose à l'heure où le bébé est né. Ils ne peuvent donc pas être impliqués personnellement, et nous n'avons pas la moindre trace d'un contact entre eux et des personnes à qui, éventuellement, ils auraient pu déléguer l'opération, si je puis dire... »

Shion avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Nezumi qui regardait tristement la TV. Jacques finit par murmurer :

« Sale histoire. »

Shinobi se releva :

« Ça doit être cuit... »

Shion opina et se leva aussi :

« Ouais. Allons dîner, ça ira mieux...

Un éclat de voix du commandant les fit sursauter :

« Ça, ça n'est pas mon travail. Ça sera celui des jurés. Moi et mes équipes n'avons fait que collecter des éléments formels qui nous ont conduits à ces conclusions. Décider de la culpabilité de ces personnes, ce sera le travail du tribunal. Le fait que deux des accusés soient deux éminents membres de l'opposition n'est pas mon problème. Prétendre que tout ceci est un complot de l'État contre eux est une insulte au travail de nos équipes, et une insulte aussi au système judiciaire de notre pays. »

Shion prit la télécommande et éteignit le poste avec lassitude :

« À table. »

Le repas était achevé, mais les convives traînaient encore à table, lorsqu'on sonna au portail.

Shion se leva et alla voir par la fenêtre. Il eut un sourire :

« Tiens, tiens, qui voilà... »

Haru, qui squattait les genoux de Karan, demanda :

« Qui c'est, S'ion ?

- Une petite deux places noire. » répondit Shion en sortant dans le couloir pour aller ouvrir le portail.

Devant le regard intrigué de ses beaux-parents, Nezumi répondit :

« Yui et Adrian. »

Shion sortit dans le jardin pour accueillir ses amis alors que Shima, qui jusque-là sommeillait sagement près de sa tante Akane, se mit à grommeler, puis à pleurer. Nezumi se leva lentement :

« Biberon du soir, bonsoir... »

Akane embraya dans un bel élan de solidarité. Heureusement, Karan avait préparé les biberons et fila à la cuisine les faire chauffer.

Shion rentra à ce moment avec un Yui en mode zombie et un Adrian qui couvait ledit zombie de près. Entendant les bébés, Yui gémit :

« Merde, elle fait stéréo ou quoi ?... J'ai déjà assez mal à la tête... »

Shion lui sourit :

« T'en fais pas, je crois qu'on a de quoi les calmer.

- "Les" ? »

Nezumi sortit dans le couloir avec sa petite sirène dans les bras :

« Bonsoir, les gars !

- Reste loin de moi avec ce truc... grogna Yui. Pourquoi j'en entends deux ?

- Ma sœur est là aussi, lui répondit Shion. On vous fait un thé ?

- Oui, merci. »

Karan sortit de la cuisine avec deux biberons et en donna un à Nezumi qui la remercia et dit doucement à Shima :

« Regarde, ma puce, Mamie a fait un bon biberon. »

Deux secondes plus tard, Shima tétait goulûment et à peine plus tard, Akane s'était tue elle aussi.

« Tu vois ? dit Shion à Yui. Radical.

- Clair qu'à cet âge, c'est encore assez simple à faire taire... » soupira Adrian.

Ils s'installèrent avec le reste du monde au salon, se répartissant entre le canapé et les chaises de la table. Shion servit du thé à ses amis en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- On venait aux nouvelles et vous en apporter, répondit Yui. Vous avez regardé la conférence ?

- Oui, oui. Il y avait autre chose ? »

Karan prit Haru dans ses bras et lui fit faire une tournée de bisous et de bonsoir avant de monter le coucher. Akane gazouillait dans les bras de son père et Shima s'endormait dans ceux de Nezumi.

« Je n'ai pas tant à ajouter à ce qu'a dit Keiji, reprit Yui dès qu'Haru ne fut plus là. Dès qu'on a eu le journal, les choses se sont imbriquées très vite... presque trop. Et le nombre de boulettes qu'ont accumulées les deux frères Hantaisha, sérieux, ça tient du sketch... Il n'aurait manqué qu'un paiement par chèque au médecin, mais sorti de ça, je te jure qu'ils nous ont offert leurs têtes sur un plateau d'argent...

-Ils ont dû complètement paniquer quand elle est morte, soupira Shion.

- Ouais. Mais reste qu'effectivement, pour le public, l'enquête a été super rapide et vu les positions de la famille, ils vont tout faire passer ça pour un complot de ta part. Sans aveu, ça va être compliqué. Après, pour moi, c'est clair que leur père était forcément au courant, et encore plus que c'est lui qui tirait les ficelles. Dorei est pas fichu de traverser une route sans son accord, et son frangin, c'est pas vraiment mieux. Mais ils le couvriront jusqu'au bout

- Le juge les met en détention préventive ?

- Oui. Le vieux Sagashi a fait un scandale, mais le juge lui a fait savoir que les éléments retenus contre ses fils étaient très sérieux, et quand il a crié au complot et à la conspiration contre sa famille, voire à la corruption, le juge lui a rappelé les peines que lui-même encourait pour insulte à magistrat.

- Ça l'a calmé ?

- Sur le coup, oui, mais les prochaines Unes de _La Libre parole_ risquent de valoir le coup. »

* * *

><p>Shion était encore humide de sa douche lorsqu'il se coucha. Nezumi était déjà allongé, sur le dos. Shion ne portait que son boxer. Il soupira d'aise en s'installant.<p>

« Ça va, mon cœur ?

- Moyen. »

Shion sourit, éteignit et vint se blottir contre le flanc du convalescent.

« Allez, ça va bien se passer, t'en fais pas. Ils sont arrêtés et on les lâchera pas.

- Ouais, mais il y a des risques qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls au courant pour Elyurias... J'ai vraiment peur que ça ne fasse que commencer, cette histoire.

- Ah, ça... »

Shion soupira à nouveau.

« Les Hantaisha sont dangereux, mais on vient d'en éliminer deux. À mon avis, c'est bien leur père qui est derrière tout ça, mais Yui a raison, ils ne le balanceront jamais. Reste lui et sa fille, qui a les dents longues, très longues...

- Et qui en savent peut-être long, peut-être où est celui que je cherche.

- Peut-être, oui. »

Il y eut un silence.

Nezumi caressa la tête de Shion :

« J'ai envie d'un câlin, mon ange...

- Je m'en doutais.

- Ah ?

- Tu bandes. »

Nezumi rigola :

« Oups. Grillé. »

Shion glissa sa main entre les cuisses de son amant :

« Et pas qu'un peu... »

Nezumi voulut se tourner, mais Shion le retint :

« Reste allongé comme ça, tu es blessé.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais. »

Shion se redressa pour l'embrasser en se mettant à le caresser :

« Laisse-moi faire... »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Shion dégagea la couette et ses lèvres et ses mains se promenèrent longuement sur le corps de Nezumi, son cou, son torse, son ventre, ses cuisses. Nezumi les plia et les écarta, mais Shion continuait d'éviter avec soin son sexe, ce qui était aussi excitant que frustrant. Nezumi haletait. Il se mordit les lèvres.

Shion caressait les cuisses, s'amusant des frissons de Nezumi. Il finit par y répondre, se mettant à caresser d'une main son sexe raide et de l'autre ses bourses.

« Shion... Shion... »

Shion avait le souffle court lui aussi. Il regarda Nezumi, les yeux clos, gémissant, sourit et enfin, il prit son amant en bouche et Nezumi cria en se cambrant.

Shion se mit à l'oeuvre avec application, suçant, léchant, mordillant doucement son sexe.

Les poings de Nezumi se resserrèrent sur les draps.

« Ah putain c'est bon... » râla-t-il.

Shion sourit et le titilla encore un peu avant de se redresser.

« Shion...

- Oui, je suis là, Nezumi... »

Shion remonta en embrassant la peau pâle, jusqu'aux lèvres de Nezumi. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent, Shion frottant son sexe au sien. Puis il s'installa confortablement à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Nezumi rentrouvrit les yeux pour le contempler. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses, remontèrent jusque ses hanches, l'une se promena sur sa poitrine alors que l'autre se glissait entre ses cuisses pour aller masser son sexe.

Shion sourit et s'empala lentement sur le membre tendu. Il prit son temps pour ne pas se faire mal, puis se mit en mouvement, d'abord tranquillement, puis il accéléra. La main de Nezumi suivait le rythme sur son sexe. Shion prenait son temps... Il changeait de vitesse pour faire durer, laissant le plaisir monter. C'était si bon... Dans cette position, il pouvait diriger le sexe en lui pile là où c'était le meilleur...

Il retenait autant que possible ses cris, se laissant entraîner, accélérant sans plus s'en rendre compte. Nezumi le caressait de plus en plus vite, et Shion eut un soubresaut. Il serra les dents... Ça montait comme un raz de marée en lui. Il sentit Nezumi exploser en lui et la vague déferla, le submergea alors qu'il se libérait aussi sur la poitrine et le ventre de Nezumi.

Les mains de ce dernier retombèrent. Il était hagard, à bout de souffle. Il trembla quand Shion se libéra, ne réalisa pas vraiment qu'il les essuyait rapidement. Il sentit par contre un corps chaud se blottir contre le sien, une couette les recouvrir.

Il passa ses bras autour de Shion et marmonna :

« 'Nuit, mon ange...

- Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour. »

* * *

><p>Extrait des notes du Dr Sêshinkai, retrouvées après sa mort, en 2054, par sa fille.<p>

« _Mon opinion sur ces jeunes gens est claire : ils ne sont en rien impliqués dans l'assassinat de cette femme._

_ Shion Seijunna et Aki Kazemori sont deux personnes hors du commun, et ce dans des genres très différents._

_ Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tous deux soient capables de tuer, ni même qu'ils l'aient déjà fait, comme ils le prétendent. Mais pas comme ça. Ces garçons pourraient tuer en cas de légitime défense immédiate, pour se protéger, et encore plus pour se protéger l'un l'autre. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'est capable d'un complot pareil, d'agir ainsi de façon lâche et détournée. Ils en auraient l'intelligence et sans doute en trouveraient-ils les moyens, mais ce n'est pas la question. Eux agiraient _frontalement_._

_ Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré de couple aussi uni et, je dois l'admettre, je n'en avais jamais rencontré ayant une histoire si singulière. Difficile de ne pas songer au "destin" quand on réalise l'invraisemblance des hasards qu'il a fallu pour que se rencontrent ces deux garçons._

_ Je suis aussi très étonné d'avoir constaté qu'ils ne sont ce qu'ils paraissent ni l'un, ni l'autre._

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir dire ça, mais notre président est un homme bien plus complexe et retors qu'il n'y parait. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit fondamentalement mauvais, mais sa gentillesse comme son altruisme, qui sont indéniables, me semblent tenir beaucoup plus du pragmatisme le plus formel que d'un amour immodéré du genre humain. Il fait les choses parce qu'il le peut et est conscient du fait que d'autres les feraient mal, ou du moins pas aussi bien que lui. Il est assez voir de voir un homme pour qui le pouvoir est à ce point un moyen et pas une fin en soi, un homme qui a à ce point conscience qu'un État est une mer constituée d'une multitude de gouttes d'eau qui doivent se fondre dans cet ensemble, pour leur bien à toutes et pas de certaines uniquement._

_ Parallèlement, Aki Kazemori m'est apparu comme un jeune homme d'une gentillesse et d'une sensibilité certaines, mais les traumatismes qu'il a subis depuis sa plus tendre enfance l'ont poussé à les enfouir en lui et à se construire cette personnalité cynique et flamboyante pour se protéger. Shion Seijunna voir très clair à ce sujet. Décrire son compagnon comme "un petit garçon qui pleure dans une forêt en flammes" prouve, s'il en besoin, à quel point il n'est pas dupe. Son amour pour Aki Kazemori est à la fois sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il n'aura jamais à choisir entre lui et Utopia, car je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que cette ville n'a en fait aucune importance pour lui, surtout comparée à l'homme qu'il aime._

_ Aki Kazemori est sans nul doute conscient de ça, et je pense que nous pouvons compter sur lui pour soutenir notre président et le maintenir dans l'humain, car le plus grand risque, à mon avis, est que Shion Seijunna, du fait de son manque évident d'empathie, ne perde ça._

_ Je leur souhaite en tout cas de parvenir ensemble à surpasser tout cela pour vivre heureux très longtemps. _»

* * *

><p><em>À suivre dans le chapitre 13 : Les Annuelles<em>

Balkys : Hop là.

Nezumi : Wahou, quatre mois, tu progresses !

Shion : Sois pas méchant, mon coeur. elle bosse, maintenant.

Nezumi : Justement, je suis jaloux ! Elle s'occupe plus de ces vieux bouquins que de nous !

Balkys : Maieuh pas comme si j'avais le choix euh... Bien spûr que je préfèrerai avoir du temps que pour écrire, mais 'faut bien payer les croquettes du chat...

Yoru : Maou !

Balkys : Ah, vous voyez elle est d'accord !


End file.
